Wanderer of Time: Silence Begins
by Tinker16
Summary: Wanda, now newly regenerated, must embark on her greatest adventure yet—an adventure filled with dire outcomes, emotional turmoil, and sinister enemies. As her enigmatic past becomes even more shrouded, an even greater mystery lies ahead for her. A change is developing that Wanda is not quite sure she is ready to face just yet. (Part Two of the Wanderer of Time trilogy)
1. Ch 1: Death

Hello, and welcome one and all! :D

Here is the sequel (part two) of the Wanderer of Time story! :) I actually stayed up late and worked on getting this all put together for you guys. Didn't want to make everyone wait any longer than you had to. :) Welcome back all returning readers! And a warm and happy welcome to any new readers. :) If you are new to the story, I highly suggest you read _**Wanderer of**** Time** _before continuing on with this story. If not, you might be confused about what exactly is happening within the plot and with the characters.

Speaking of confusion, please do not worry if this first chapter is a little jumbled at first. It's meant to be that way for a reason. I'll actually go ahead and post up chapter two today that way it will help explain things better. Plus, it will also help make it up for the ending cliffhanger from the last story. :)

**Special Note**: This new story will have slightly more mature topics, language, and violence. I'm pretty sure this story still qualifies as rated T, for is does seem like a PG-13 story to me. Though, I also know how everyone has different perspectives of the rating system, so what seems rated T to me may seem rated M to others. So, if anyone becomes uncomfortable and sees it more as rated M, just let me know and I'll gladly change the rating. To make sure that no one becomes uncomfortable, I will be placing a **Warning** in the beginning of any chapters that might be a little mature or harsh. _  
><em>

In fact, **Warning_: _**Mentioning of blood and harsh death within this chapter.

So, anyway, enough rambles from me. I hope everyone will enjoy the new story and Second Wanda! :D

XxXxXxXx

Wanderer of Time: Silence Begins

Chapter 1: Death

"Doctor!"

Charles II could be heard screaming from the other side of the door. The doors rattled of the painting room as the man tried to force his way into said room. He finally managed to burst the doors open to see a bashful looking Matilda standing next to a rather large painting of a practically naked Eleven. Only a red cloth in the painting covered him. Some clothing of said Doctor were seen scattered around. A tweed jacket, red braces, and matching red bow tie hung on a chair. Charles II glared at Matilda with sword in hand and two guards standing behind him.

"Where's the Doctor?" he demanded. Matilda laughed nervously.

"Doctor Who?" she replied innocently. Suddenly, a rather loud sneeze could be heard coming from underneath the large skirts of her dress. Charles II lifted the skirts to see the Doctor underneath them, as naked as the picture. The Doctor grinned nervously as Charles II shook in rage.

"You know, this isn't nearly as bad as it looks," the Doctor said carefully, trying to calm the situation down.

Out of nowhere, there was a flash of white light from underneath the skirts. A woman's head popped out next to the Doctor's. They could see how she had short raven hair which swung around her face as she stared around in confusion to the sight before her.

"Um . . . why exactly am I underneath a woman's skirt?" she questioned to the room. She looked next to her to see herself practically pressed up against a very naked Doctor. Her whole face lit up bright red. She blinked rapidly in surprise and shock, but glared at him in annoyance. "Naked? Naked?! Why the bloody hell are you always naked?!"

XxXxXxXx

The raven woman lay squished against a fellow escapee as both of them lied on their stomachs. Both were rather filthy, covered in dirt and wearing worn clothing. They lay on a wooden board as they stared up towards the large hole above them. The woman stared up to the hole with less anxious features as the man held. She actually appeared rather bored as she leaned her chin against the palm of her hand, looking to the hole as if waiting for the real fun to begin.

"Doctor?" the man called up quietly to the hole. "Doctor, what can you see?" The Doctor's face suddenly popped down the hole at them. He wore similar dirt and clothing as the rest of them. He smiled somewhat nervously.

"Is the Commandant's office painted a sort of green color with a big flag on the wall?" he asked them. Lights and alarms appeared from above him. They could hear dogs beginning to bark.

"Does that answer your question?" the woman responded with a humourous tone, giving the Doctor a playful smirk.

"Yep. I think that's probably a 'yes,'" the Doctor replied. He gave a quick grin before hurriedly disappearing again. The woman smirked cheekily.

"And you're an idiot!" she called out to him.

"Love you, too!" the Doctor cheered happily. They heard him laughing loudly as people shouted above and gun fire rang out.

XxXxXxXx

The woman and the Doctor sat above a cliffside, staring off to the horizon. The Sun slowly set in a fiery orange and red, the colors bouncing off the white clouds hanging above. She leaned against the Doctor as he held her close to him. He kept kissing the top of her head every few seconds as they watched the Sun sink down into darkness.

"It's coming," she whispered, staring sadly at the horizon.

"I know," he spoke quietly. They remained silent for some time, watching as the sky grew dark and the stars began to appear.

"It was fun . . . while it lasted," she said gently, sadness laced within her words. The Doctor frowned heavily, shaking his head slowly. Not liking what he heard.

"Don't talk like that," he scolded her. "Everything is going to turn out fine. You'll see. I promise."

She laughed halfheartedly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

He stared down to her sadly. "Hey, things are going to turn out fine for you as well. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you. Everything will be fine. I promise. Cross my hearts." He smiled, giving her a light and tender hug.

She remained silent, staring up to the stars. She spoke up again after a while. "I love you. You know that, right?"

He smiled warmly. "Of course. And I love you."

She smiled at him, misery within her eyes. "But not for long."

He only sighed heavily, leaning forward to kiss her deeply in response. She returned the kiss passionately. Almost seeming desperate, as though she knew it would be their last.

XxXxXxXx

Amy and Rory hopped off a San Juan school bus in the middle of the Utah desert. Each had a large pack on their backs as they stared around vast landscape. The bus moved away, continuing down the long stretch of road on its journey. They stared around, wondering exactly where the heck the Doctor had sent them to.

"Howdy!" came a cheerful voice from behind them. They both turned to see the Doctor lying on top of a classic, red, station wagon with a Stetson upon his head. A raven haired woman laid next him, with her arms wrapped around him and leaning her head against his chest as he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Both Amy and Rory smiled brightly upon seeing Second Wanda there with the Doctor.

"Doctor! Wanda!" Amy called out cheerfully. The Doctor and Wanda got up quickly from the wagon as the Ponds ran over to give the Time Lords delighted and cheerful hugs. They all laughed at receiving a warm welcome.

"Hey, nice hat," joked Rory, snickering some at seeing the Stetson on the Doctor's head.

"I wear a Stetson now. Stetsons are cool," the Doctor said coolly.

"You know they are," remarked Wanda. She smirked some, staring at the Doctor cheekily. He smirked back. They all jumped in fright when a shot rang out. The Stetson went falling off his hand and the Doctor grabbed Wanda upon a panicked reflex. He pushed her down and held his body protectively over her, staring around in fright as he had a flashback to Cobb.

"It's fine, sweetie. It's only River," Wanda said gently, trying to calm him as she knew how touchy the Doctor could be with guns around her. He slowly let her back up, turning around to see River with a hostler on her hip and blowing at her gun.

"Don't you _ever_ do that," he scolded harshly her. River smiled guiltily.

"Sorry. Forgot about the gun issue," she replied. She walked up, smiling slyly at Wanda. "Hello, sweetie."

"Hey, River," Wanda said brightly, giving the woman a warm hug. River returned it happily. Wanda pulled back, pouting at River. "But did you have to shoot the Stetson? What did the poor Stetson ever do to you?"

"It looked horrible on the Doctor," River said as if it were obvious.

"No, it didn't! It looked great on him," Wanda countered. She walked over, picking up the shot Stetson. She pouted some more at the sight of the large bullet hole on the Stetson. "I'll have to buy another one now."

"We can get me one later," the Doctor chuckled to her, finding her pouting over the Stetson to be amusing and adorable. She turned, smiling brightly.

"How about a whole wardrobe of Stetsons?!" she said cheerfully. "And fezzes, too!"

XxXxXxXx

They all lay on a picnic blanket next to the beautiful Lake Silencio. They laughed some when the Doctor spit out a sip of wine he had taken. He would not stop making funny faces of disgust. Amy laughed, and then paused to think about what he had said earlier. Thinking back to the age he declared himself to be.

"A thousand-three?" she wondered aloud. "You were nine hundred-eight the last time we saw you."

"And you've put on a couple of pounds," retorted the Doctor. Wanda smacked him in the back of the head, making him wince and rub at the sore spot.

"Rude!" she exclaimed, scolding him sternly. Amy laughed, turning to look at Wanda.

"How old are you, then?" she questioned.

"Ninety-eight," Wanda declared proudly. "I have been travelling with you guys for over seventy-five years now."

"Looking good for a ninety year old," Amy snickered some. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous. You only wish you were this old," Wanda responded.

"Don't women usually not like being old?" Rory asked her jokingly.

"I'm very proud of my age, thank you very much," Wanda stated happily. "It means I get the senior discounts now!" She smiled brightly when they all laughed.

River laughed along, but trailed off some when she noticed something odd. She had noticed it in the diner and now again here. Every time Wanda would smile or laugh, it looked strained. As if she was forcing herself to. It never quite reached her light, grey eyes. Those eyes . . . they spoke of sadness and heartbreak. Something horrible was troubling Wanda, River just knew it. She would have to question either Wanda or the Doctor on it later.

Amy looked over after the laughter had quiet down. Something had caught her eye off in the distant. A figured stood on a hilltop. Tall and slender, hard for her to make out with being such a long distance away and the sun being in her eyes.

"Who's that?" she questioned aloud.

"Hmm? Who's who?" responded Rory. Amy looked away from the figure to answer her husband. She blinked. What had she been talking about? Did Rory say something? Funny, she must have spaced out there.

The Doctor glanced over worriedly to Wanda. He seen Amy's blank stare to Rory. He knew the signs by now to know what that meant. He saw how Wanda stared anxiously at the hilltop, her thumb being pinched behind her back. The one habit she tried breaking, but never could. He rubbed her knee gently getting her to look at him.

River watched them closely, seeing how the same look remained in Wanda's eyes as she faked a smile to the Doctor. She observed as they stared at each other for a while, having their own private conversation. It was one of the closest bonds they shared: the ability to go into their own minds, and let themselves be the only ones in the universe. Together within their own world as they talked. River knew how powerful that bond of theirs was when it came to the silent communication between them. It always put a warm smile on her face when she would catch glimpses of them sharing this link. Oh, how much she envied the Doctor for being able to share such a connection with Wanda.

The Doctor and Wanda continued their internal conversation as a truck pulled up on a hill behind the group. Amy questioned its arrival and the elderly man who stepped out of the vehicle. The Doctor blinked and Wanda stared away sadly. He stood up as Wanda stayed sitting, raising as hand in the air to greet the man. The man returned the gesture. Then River shot up from the blanket as she saw a figure rise out of the waters of the lake.

"Oh, my god," she breathed, stunned by the mysterious presence. The others stood up as well, Wanda rising up last as she moved slowly. She stared solemnly to the figure standing in the shallow waters. The impossible astronaut had come at last.

"You all need to stay back," the Doctor ordered them. "Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" He stared at the figure for second longer before turning back to Wanda. He pulled her in for a strong kiss. She did not return it, only staring blankly at him. He moved away, giving her a smile. "I promise."

The Doctor turned around, walking towards the astronaut determinedly. The group stared at the astronaut in astonishment as Wanda merely gazed on evenly. River could see how much the Time Lady seemed to be holding back her emotions. Though they remained blank from her face, they swam strongly around her eyes.

"That's an astronaut," Rory spoke up, clearly just as confused as the rest of them. "That's an _Apollo_ astronaut in a lake."

"Yeah," Amy nodded in reply.

They continued to watch as the Doctor seemed to be speaking sadly to the astronaut. The figure lifted up its visor as the Doctor continued to speak. Then, without warning, the astronaut lifted its arm and shot the Doctor straight into the chest. The shot rang out loudly, ringing throughout the area.

"NO! NO! DOCTOR!" Amy cried out as she rushed forward. Rory and River rushed after her, holding her back.

"Amy, stay back!" River ordered her. "The Doctor said stay back!" They watched as the astronaut fired again, making the Doctor be thrown back to the ground. Amy struggled even more. River tightened her grip. "You have to stay back!"

"No! No!" Amy continued to cry. They watched as the Doctor stood back up, his hands beginning to glow a golden light. He stared somberly at them.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. His face began to glow as well. Then . . . another shot rang out as the astronaut stopped his regeneration. His last hope for survival. He fell to the ground in a heap.

The trio rushed forward after that. They fell to the Doctor's side. River scanned him with a device, checking to see if there was any sign. Any hope. The device flatlined. The Doctor flatlined. His hearts had stopped beating. His life had already left him. The Doctor was dead. Amy sobbed as River stood up and whipped out her gun in rage. She shot at the receding figure. The astronaut going back into the waters it had come from.

River stared at the lake, her eyes beginning to well up. How could the Doctor have let this happen? Allow someone to kill him, just like that? No putting up a fight. No trying to solve the issue. Just walk right into death. He had promised. He had made her the one promise that he must _always_ keep. The only thing she made sure for him to remain true to his word. It was the only thing that mattered to her in the universe. And he had broken it, just like that. He had allowed it to happen without a care to that promise he had made. What would happen to Wanda now?

"NO! OH, MY GOD, NO!"

River spun around to see Amy had cried out upon the sight of Wanda back at the spot where they had left her. River's eyes widened in horror as they saw the Time Lady lay on the ground and clutching at her chest. They all rushed forward, momentarily leaving their precious Time Lord to save their treasured Time Lady. They dropped to Wanda's side to see her fist tightly at her chest. Her whole body twitched madly as blood came out of her torso. Her breathes came out ragged and spurting as some blood leaked out of her mouth.

Rory ripped a large portion of the picnic blanket while River tried to pry Wanda's hands away from her chest. She managed to remove the Time Lady's bloody hands as Rory pressed the folded material into Wanda's chest, trying to compress the wound. Amy sobbed, holding onto Wanda's head and pleading for her to stay with them. Rory shook, watching how blood continued to rush out of the dying woman's body.

"Why isn't she regenerating?" he cried in dismay.

"I don't know," River replied shakily, still holding onto one of Wanda's hands tightly. Tears streamed down her face as she watched Wanda shake and sputter. She seemed to be trying to say something. "Just hold on, sweetie. You have to hold on."

"R-r-ri-v-ver," Wanda choked out, more blood trickled out of her mouth. She reached a trembling hand up, touching it to River's face. Her fingertips left a smearing blood trail on the woman's cheek.

They watch in horror as the white light surrounded Wanda's body and she disappeared. Rory's hands fell down onto the ground with her no longer underneath them. Amy's hands cradled empty air as she continued to sob. River lifted a trembling hand to her cheek, pulling it away to see Wanda's blood upon her fingertips. She madly started to wipe away sticky residue, feeling disturbed by the sight and knowing the Time Lady's blood was on her. As River rushed off to the lake to wash the blood off in a right state of unnerved revulsion, Rory shot up from the ground when he realized the elderly man from before was still there and standing close by.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" he yelled at the man. The man seemed just as in shock and horrified as the rest of them.

"I didn't do anything. She just collapsed out of nowhere," the man explained. "It was as if . . . some unseen force had stabbed her."

"Then, why are you here?" asked a broken Amy. Tears flooded down her face as she stared up to the man. The loss of her two Time Lords, her Raggedy Man and her Wanderer, was too much for her. Her dearest and closest friends . . . gone in an instant.

"I've come here to bring you this," said the man. He sat down a large, red, gasoline container on the ground next to them. Next to the pool of blood still lingering behind from where Wanda had just been. "The Doctor said you'd need it."

"Gasoline?" Rory asked in disbelief to the sight of the container. He heard sniffling coming up towards them. He turned to see River walking back up, her face and most of her shirt wet from lake where she had scrubbed away the blood.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle, even a dead one," River explained solemnly, her voice thick with tears. She continued to sniffle some more as her face contorted. She looked as though she were trying with all her might to keep herself together. "There are whole empires out there who'd rip this world apart for just one cell." She sniffled once again. "We can't leave the Doctor here."

"Are—are you saying . . . he knew this was going to happen?" Rory asked, horrified by the very idea. "He knew that he and Wanda were going to die?"

"There's . . . there's always a chance Wanda could have made it out all right," Amy spoke up hopefully. "She—she could have . . . teleported to somewhere else? Somewhere where the Doctor . . . the Doctor is still alive? Where he could have saved her?" River shook her head sadly.

"I don't know. She didn't regenerate right away like she should have," River explained. "Something could have gone wrong, and she . . ." River could not bring herself to say the words. It was one thing to already have a confirmed death like the Doctor's. But to not know for sure and give oneself false hope . . . it was a horrible feeling. Especially, in knowing any hope was slim.

"Then, what about the Doctor? Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something?" Amy cried some, not wanting to believe that either the Doctor or Wanda could have possibly died.

"No, that most certainly is the Doctor. And he is most certainly dead," the elderly man said gravely. They all grew quiet, letting the dreaded information sink in. River sucked in a breath, walking up and grabbed the gasoline.

"We can't leave him here. Or anywhere," River said evenly. Amy began to sob even more, shaking.

"What do we do, Rory?" she sobbed out. Rory stood beside her, seeming unable to think of anything to say or how to comfort his wife.

"We're his friends," River spoke for him. "We do what the Doctor's friends always do . . .," she sniffled some, "as we're told." Rory stared off to the Doctor's body, still lying near the shore of the lake. Then his eyes wandered towards a distant bank, an old canoe pulled up on the ground. He stared back to River.

"If we're going to do this, let's do it properly," he said to her.

They worked together to get it set up. The Doctor's funeral. They placed him gently into the boat, spreading the gasoline all over, and set the boat aflame. Rory pushed the boat out, letting it drift out as it burned. As the Doctor's body burned. None of them really seemed to grasp what exactly they were watching. What exactly had happened. What exactly they were doing now. It was as if all were nothing more than a terrible, terrible nightmare. All of them were in shock, numb to their emotions and today's events.

"Who are you?" River finally asked the elderly man after the day's light grew dim. Only the burning boat lit up the coming night. "Why did you come?"

"The same reason as you . . .," he said, pulling out the TARDIS-blue envelope of the invitation they had all received for this day. River pulled out her own, staring at them both in amazement. She compared the two, only seeing one difference. His had a number four stamped on the back, while hers had a two.

"Dr. Song, Amy, Rory," the man said slowly. "I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again, but you'll be seeing me." Canton gave them a nodded, then walked off back to his vehicle. Never once looking back.

"Four," River said quickly. Both Amy and Rory stared in question to the woman.

"Sorry, what?" asked Rory.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes," River explained tensely.

XxXxXxXx

They all went back to the diner, hurriedly going over the new information they had discovered. Looking over their envelopes, each saw how they had a certain number. Canton was four. Amy and Rory a three. River a two. Which only left one. However . . . where was number one?

Amy started having a small breakdown, no longer wishing to care about any of it. She saw the Doctor and Wanda as dead. So, why bother? It all seemed hopeless to her. Pointless to even trying to figure out the mystery. River tried calming her, making her see reason to the Doctor's clues when Rory spotted it. On a far off table, laid the TARDIS-blue envelope with the number one, a coke bottle sitting next to it. River rushed over looking at the invitation, deciding that all of this must have been the Doctor's way to calling out to those he trusted the most. But who was number one?

Suddenly, a door behind River opened. They all looked to see the Doctor walking out with a straw sticking out of his mouth. He gazed at them in confusion, just as they did at him. He grinned at them happily, seeming delighted that they were here. The rest of them only looked on in horror.

"This is cold," River said disbelief. Then, her gaze hardened into a glare and her voice sounding harsh. "Even by your standards, this is cold."

"Or 'hello' as people use to say," the Doctor countered, not quite sure what to make of River's words.

"Doctor," Amy spoke in uneasiness, looking about to be sick at the very sight of him.

"I just popped out to get my special straw," the Doctor told them. "It adds more fizz." He went to grin, but River stormed up and slapped him cross the face with all her might. He stumbled into the door behind him.

"You promised! You gave me your word, and you broke it!" she screamed in rage at him. "Because of you, she . . . she . . ." River could not say it. And even if she could, she knew she must _never_ speak of it. She turned around, refusing to look as him as she fumed silently. The Doctor only stared on stunned at her back.

"I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet," the Doctor said, bewildered by the looks everyone kept giving him. He rubbed at his cheek sorely. Not a bad arm. But still not as good as Wanda's.

"Yes, it is," River responded harshly.

"Good. Looking forward to that," mumbled the Doctor.

"I don't understand," Rory spoke up. The Doctor turned to him. Rory poked him slowly in the chest, much like the Doctor had done to him during the opening of Pandorica. "How can you be here?"

"I was invited," stated the Doctor. He grabbed the invitation from River, looking it over. He noticed immediately that it was the same as his own, save for the different number stamped on it. "Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise, it's a hell of a coincidence." Amy stared at the Doctor in disbelief.

"River, what's going on?" she asked the woman next to the Doctor.

"Amy, ask him what age he is," River responded evenly. The Doctor frowned at the woman.

"That's a bit personal," he mumbled. River simply glared at him harshly.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are," River gritted out.

"Nine hundred-nine," the Doctor answered curtly, giving the woman a confused and disproving gaze as to why exactly she was treating him so harshly. Amy fell into great denial, shaking her head, not wishing to believe what was happening before her.

"I don't understand," she stated.

"Yeah, you do," Rory said to her, trying to get her out of denial as to what was happening. The Doctor stared in suspicion to them all.

"_I_ don't! What are we all doing here?" the Doctor asked them sternly, feeling agitated by their strange behavior. They all looked to each other in nervous fright before staring back at him.

"We've been recruited," River explained quickly. "Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III." The Doctor turned away from them, pacing some feet away in thought.

"Recruited by who?" he asked her with his back to the group.

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe," River answered him.

The Doctor blinked in surprise, turning around to stare at her. "Wanda?"

River shook her head slowly. "No, other than her."

"Then, who's that?"

River gave him a strained smile. "Spoilers." He frowned heavily, giving her a skeptical stare.

The Doctor bit on his straw some before walking past them. Going back into the room where he had parked the TARDIS. "Might as well get started then!"

The Doctor hopped inside while the others followed. He began flipping around switches and levers on the TARDIS console. He glanced around to see how they all stared off distantly. None of them really looked at him, refusing to meet his eye. River seemed to still be fuming. Rory looked simply emotionally drained. Amy stared off blankly as if she were in a state of shock. The Doctor's frown deepened. None of it was a good sign. Not one bit. He had no idea what could have caused them to act in such a way. He almost felt as though they were being forced by someone dangerous to act upon this matter of 1969.

If only Wanda were here. She might help him figure it out, or even give him a sneak peek for a clue. He wished she were here just to have her by his side. Whether to help him with a task or not. He missed her. It had been almost six days now. That is the longest she had ever been gone. It was driving him mad. He could hardly stand the quietness of being alone. He had become so used to her constant presence, so used to having someone there and no longer having solitude surround him. Gone were the days of his lonely travels. With Wanda not there by his life, any longer than a day of her being gone he would feel edgy. Especially whenever he would glance at the old scan the TARDIS had saved for him all those years ago. He knew it was getting closer for the times to match up for Wanda and him. Soon, they would be happily starting their plans.

"1969, that's an easy one!" he said loudly, trying to drown out the quiet of the ship. He was sick and tired of quiet. Plus, he hoped to lighten the mood by talking their ears off. It might get them all back to normal. "Funny, how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now, then, Canton Everett Delaware III. That was his name, yeah? How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose."

The Doctor glanced over to see that Amy had gone below the console, underneath the glass floor. River went after her. He felt a twinge of guilt, even though he had absolutely no clue as to exactly he had done. He turned to Rory for help.

"Rory, is everyone cross with me for some reason?" he asked curiously. Rory looked nervous by the Doctor speaking to him. He glanced anxiously to the stairs.

"I'll find out," responded Rory. The man quickly went down the stairs with everyone else. The Doctor furrowed his brows as he stared to the scanner. Whatever he had done, it must have been pretty awful to get such a reaction. Even from Rory.

The Doctor fiddled with the scanner for a moment, bringing up the old scanned information and image. He smiled tenderly to the screen, gently touching the image. Yes. Soon, he and Wanda would have to start making the arrangements. He flipped the image away onto another scan of what time they were heading to. He frowned, realizing that everyone still remained down below. The quiet was very unsettling to him. He began to wonder after a few minutes if he should interrupt them when the screaming began.

"No! No, not again! Please, not again!"

The Doctor whipped around and rushed down the stairs upon hearing Amy screaming hysterically. He turned to see them all looking in horror to a certain spot by the support structure. His eyes widened along with the others to the sight of First Wanda, Young Wanda, laying on the ground and bleeding. He had been waiting for this day. For some time now, he had been anticipating it. And now, he could finally save her.

The Doctor sprinted forward and skidded on his knees next to her. She was so pale. A thick mess of blood spread around her chest from the bullet wound. Her clothes stained from it. Her hair tangled in a mess around her face. She did not move, did not speak . . . and was not breathing. The Doctor shot his hand out and grabbed onto one of her own. He squeezed it tightly, pushing their palms together. He held his breath and waited. Was he too late? No, it had started. The brilliant white glow began to form around her.

"Doctor, get away from her. She's regenerating," River breathed out, hastily going forward and yanked him back. His hand slipped away from Wanda's. The glow stopped instantly.

"No! River, you don't understand! I have to hold onto her hand!" the Doctor cried out in a panic. He pushed her away roughly, crawling forward swiftly to take Wanda's hand again. He pressed their palms together and made sure to keep their hands in a vice grip. The white glow started up once more. River backed away in alarm, making sure that Amy and Rory backed up as well.

"Doctor, you have to get away!" River yelled at him. She knew the man was insane, but never by this standard. "You know how dangerous regeneration energy can be. It could kill you if you're too close!"

"Not with Wanda's," the Doctor spoke softly.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked him quickly. "What's happening to First Wanda?"

"She's regenerating, Pond. Isn't that obvious?" the Doctor stated easily. The white glow around Wanda began to build up. "There's a thing to Wanda's regeneration. She's missing a key part to her process. Without that part, she can't regenerate at all."

"Then, how is she regenerating now, Doctor?" River questioned him, clearly confused by what was happening.

"Because now, she has her missing piece," the Doctor replied, smiling warmly. "With me here, I can fill in the gap, and can complete the process."

The white glow had reached its peak. It did not burst out violently as his regeneration would have, as other Time Lords' would. It flowed out gently around the room, giving the area around them streams of white light rolling softly around. The Doctor smiled and watched on with happiness, while the others in astonishment. Especially River, since she knew what regeneration was meant to be like. They all watched as Wanda's features began to change. She grew slightly shorter. Her chestnut hair receded into a short haircut and shifted to raven instead of chestnut. Her lanky features disappearing and her face became more rounded.

Eventually, it stopped. No longer lay First Wanda, the young girl they once knew. Now, lay Second Wanda, the much older looking woman who they had seen only hours ago. The same woman they had witnessed die before them.

And now, they witnessed her birth.

XxXxXxXx

So, what does everyone think so far? Good? Bad? I hope good. :) Please, let me know in a review on what your thoughts are. I would love any feedback for the story. :)

Reviewers from **_Wanderer of__ Time_**_**: **_

**BlueFlam27**: Hello, and welcome back! :) Sorry about the cliffhanger, it was the only way I could see ending the first story well enough without making it into a mess. I'm so happy to see you enjoyed the rest of the last story. I hope the same joy will be found for this story. :) I'm also glad you liked how Nine acted. I was going for more of a realistic approach to what he had been still going through since the Time War, so I happy to see I conveyed it well. Really? Not many other fics save Jenny? That's strange to me, I thought everyone would save her because I mean how can you not save her! lol Glad you like the title as well. :) And if you read onto the next chapter, you'll finally get to see Second Wanda. I really hope you like her.

**Sah**: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I went ahead and posted up the next chapter to make up for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will like the second one, too. :) Glad the ending was a nice surprise for you. Also glad that you enjoyed First Wanda. I hope you can find the same joy with Second Wanda. :) I'm also so, so happy to hear how much joy you find in the story. Aww, thank you so much! :) I think you're an amazing and wonderful person, too! *Hugs!*

**DarkPhantom101**: Hello! It's been a while since I've seen you. :) I'm so glad you liked the story, and I hope you will enjoy this new segment of the story and new Wanda. :D

**CalicoKitty402**: Sorry you're not happy with the cliffhanger. :( I hope the two new chapters will make up for it. :)

**grapejuice101**: Wait no further, for here's the sequel. :D

**Blinked310**: lol There should be a name for that. I'll try thinking one up. ;) To answer about Jenny, check out chapter two. It will be explained there. I'm so happy to see you enjoyed the story so much. I hope the enjoyment continues on with this part two of the story. :) And I always love receiving reviews and responses from you and all other readers. I like responding to everyone to make all readers feel welcomed to the story and bring up a community of sorts. :) I hope the messy intro was not too strange or odd. It will sort of be brought into closure and make more sense in a way with the next chapter. But sorry to say, I will not be placing in any paragraphs from last chapters or stories. It's just a writing style that I'm not really comfortable with. I hope you don't mind. And don't worry about long reviews. I actually prefer them. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: lol I guess I am kind of evil by doing that. lol Glad you enjoyed the kiss. :) Just letting you know now, though, they might not be kissing again for a while. But not too long of a while, so you won't have to wait much longer. ;) Yep, Jenny is alive and will be around within the Doctor and Wanda's lives. But just not within the story itself, more of they mention her once and a while. Hope you're not disappointed by that.

**Kayla**: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) And glad to hear I'll be seeing you again within this new part, too. :D I hope you will enjoy both it and Second Wanda.

**little101**: lol Well, I hope that doesn't mean a bad thing. Thanks for the review! :D I hope you will enjoy this second part of the story.

**Squidtastik**: I'm so glad you loved it! :D I hope you will like this next part, too!

**thedarkness15**: Glad you liked the ending, and part one. :) I hope you will enjoy this next part and Second Wanda as well.

**Queenylime2**: Yep, very crazy twists with the kissing. lol I'm happy that you enjoyed the part one of the story. :) Jenny will not actually be around for very much, only once and a while. It will be explained more why that is in chapter two. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait for this next part. lol Hope you enjoy! :D

**AxidentlGoddess**: Yay! Glad to see you'll be joining the next part of the story. :D Glad you're looking forward to it. As well as that you enjoyed the ending and the last part of the story. Yes, the Doctor will be pretty torn from where Wanda left him, but as you will see in the next chapter to come, it will be explained briefly what happened afterwards of her departure.

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Yep, I thought it might be a good twist. ;) But it's actually a special thing about Wanda in injuries, close calls, or dying with her jumping away. Can't say anything more as to why. Spoilers for now. ;) No, Jenny will be remaining alive and well. It was more of Wanda was having memory issues. It's an side-effect of when she goes into the possibilities for too much or too long. Plus, she was also sort of frazzled from the events she had just undergone.

**firedog1235**: Yay! I'm so, so happy that the story has brought you joy. :) Aww, thank you so much. I'm glad you think so. And thank you so much for sticking around with the story and giving your support. It truly means a lot to me. :) I hope you will enjoy this next part of the story as much as you enjoyed the first segment. As well as Second Wanda. :)

**Fireball221B**: Hello! And welcome to the new part of the story! :D I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much, that truly means a lot to me and I greatly appreciate that. :) Thank you so much for the support you have been giving to me and the story. You are totally awesome! :D

**ELLI 1773**: Yay! I'm so happy that the story makes you happy! :D Yeah, it's really pretty bad on many things as to why the Doctor is worried. Let's just say, you almost don't want to know what secrets he knows on Wanda. Oh, and sorry on the cliffhanger. lol I'm posting up the second chapter to make up for it. ;)

Thanks to everyone who sent a review in the last chapter of part one. And to everyone who gave the story a favorite or follow. :D I hope everyone will enjoy this new part as much as you enjoyed the first one. :) Have a totally fantastic day!

~Tinker~


	2. Ch 2: Rebirth

Hello, and welcome to the second chapter! Just as promised! :D

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and will find joy within this one as well. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 2: Rebirth

When Wanda felt herself arrive to another location, she could barely keep herself aware. She felt herself slipping. Her mind no longer wished to function. Her one remaining heart skipped a beat every few seconds. It was slowing down to the point hardly any blood flowed through her veins. Her lungs refused to work, not allowing her to suck in even the tiniest of breathes. All she could do was lie where she had been transported to and wait to die.

She heard someone screaming. She thought she recognized the voice, but her mind would not place the voice with a memory. It hardly even wanted to process that she had in fact heard a voice. Nor that she felt someone grabbing onto her hand. When they first held on, however, she felt her mind starting to pick back up and her heart beating faster. It slipped away briefly when the hand let go, but once it held on again she felt it pick right back up.

She felt a strange sort of energy flow through her. As though it were energizing her body. It felt warm and cool, tensing and easing, stressing and calming. A very odd sensation. It built up more and more within her. Her mind picked up more to where she could actually start to think again and process what was happening to her. Her heart beat strongly and the second one picked back up again. Then, the process reached its peak and flowed quickly through her in a burst of energy. Every cell within her body raced. Every muscle shifted and shaped. Every organ molded and twisted. Every bone creaked as they changed.

Then, abruptly, it stopped, leaving her feeling healed and whole. Her mind functioned properly (mostly, still somewhat muddled) and her hearts beat on normally. What she did feel, however, was as though her entire body had become a giant bruise and sunburned all over. It made her feel very much worn. She hardly felt like opening her eyes, so she continued to lie there and process exactly what was happening around her. She still felt the hand on her own, as well as another touching her face. Voices were speaking up somewhere within the area.

"Doctor, what was that?" came a female voice. Her mind jumped into a memory, recalling the voice. It was River.

"She regenerated," came an easy reply. Once again, her mind worked on a memory. It was the Doctor. She could tell by the distance of his voice, he was closest to her.

"But . . . it was different," River stated in confusion.

"Yes, well, her process is different. It is not exactly normal as mine would be. Or any other Time Lord, for that matter," explained the Doctor.

"Why is it different, and why does she need you for it?" asked River.

"Hmm. It's difficult to explain, especially when I myself don't understand it. And that's a rare one for me, not knowing or understanding. Not that I don't mind not knowing or understanding. Makes things more interesting in my opinion. Though, sometimes it can be annoying when—."

"Doctor." Wanda could hear how River sounded annoyed when she spoke this time.

"Oh, right, sorry." The Doctor sounded embarrassed, clearing his throat. "Like I said, hard to explain. The best way to put it—."

Wanda was going to continue to listen more, but her mind suddenly started to jump around. It rapidly reminded her exactly what had been happening to her only moments before. The terraforming. The Hath and human colonies. Cobb aiming his gun. Ten. Jenny. Wanda's eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly, interrupting the Doctor. She stared around wildly, trying to blink and clear her fuzzy vision. Everything looking to be in a haze and dimmed. Her eyes darted over to see Eleven next to her. Not the same Doctor she had just been with. But it did not matter. She had to know what happened to Jenny.

"Doctor, where's Jenny?! What happened to Jenny?!" she asked in alarm. "Did she get—." She stopped quickly when she realized there was a woman speaking with her. At the same exact time as her. She glanced around, seeing only River, Amy, and Rory to be the only other ones present in the room. Where was the woman's voice coming from?

"Jenny's fine, Wanda. You saved her," the Doctor spoke calmly, trying to ease her worries. Wanda looked back at him.

"Is she here wi—," she stopped hastily once again when she heard the woman talk with her. She frowned. All right, now it was annoying. Did the lady seriously think she was being funny by repeating her? Right. Just like sticking your tongue out was funny, too. She had half a mind to tell this woman off.

"Is something wrong, Wanda?" the Doctor asked her, curious by her sudden pausing in her sentences.

"Who the hell keeps talking with me?" She her eyes narrowed when she heard the woman doing it again. "Seriously, lady?! Stop it! I mean it! You're annoying!" The woman kept it up, mocking the tone of voice Wanda used. The Doctor suddenly burst out laughing. The others behind him did the same. Wanda frowned at them, finding their humour to be irritating. "What's so funny? She won't stop!"

"Wanda, sweetie, that's you," River answered, laughing at Wanda's behavior. Wanda blinked in surprise, then rolled her eyes.

"The last time I checked, I didn't sound like an annoying thirty year old woman, who thinks it's funny copying people!" she answered smartly, shouting the last bit when she heard the woman still continuing on. The others laughed even more. She frowned heavily at them. They were just as annoying.

"Wanda, that _is_ you," said the Doctor. Wanda huffed, raising a hand up to smack the back of his head when she froze.

She stared in amazement to the hand that had raised up. It was not her hand. Her hands had long, slim and thin fingers, and had been narrow. This hand's fingers were shorter and not as slim or narrow. She wiggled her fingers to see the hand move its own fingers. Then, her mind finally cleared up enough for her to think properly. She suddenly remembered how exactly she had saved Jenny. Taking the bullet herself, which meant she had died. But did not die. Wanda had regenerated.

"Oh. Oh, right. Regeneration," she breathed, hearing the woman's voice. Her new voice. She dropped the hand back down, feeling a blush of embarrassment creeping up. "Well, this is embarrassing. I'm such an idiot." They only laughed in response. Well, at least _they_ thought it was funny. She sat up, feeling slightly woozy by doing so. She wobbled slightly sitting there while she tried concentrating on them.

"Careful. You're still going through the regeneration cycle. Things are going to feel a bit off for a while," the Doctor said quietly, trying to help her stay sitting up. Wanda blinked around at them, working on figuring out what exactly was happening. Besides the whole regeneration thing, of course.

"So . . . what we all doing here besides watching me be a moron?" She frowned, feeling that she had been saying rather odd things since waking up. She felt . . . sarcastic about everything. Her frown deepened. Sarcastic? Was that even the right word to use? And on top of that . . . "I still don't like this voice. It doesn't sound right."

The Doctor patted her, giving a small smile. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

"Not soon enough for me." Wanda moved some, still feeling achy all over. That sunburn feeling just now starting to fade away. The Doctor helped her up, keeping her balance as she rocked in place. Wanda blinked some more, trying to clear the haze from both her mind and her eyes. She beamed when finally realizing who was there.

"Oh, Ponds! How I missed you!" she cried happily. She rushed forward before the Doctor could stop her. She threw her arms around both Amy and Rory, slightly stumbling into them as she held on to them tightly. "You two! You've been getting into trouble. I know you have. I can smell it. Or, wait? Is that a thing? Smelling trouble? Is smelling trouble a thing? Well, it's a thing now." She moved away to hug River brightly. The woman laughed some as she returned Wanda's hug.

"It's good to see you, sweetie," River said affectionately, strengthening the hug when remembering what happened at the lake. She had to keep telling herself not to break down upon seeing the bright and alive Wanda here with them.

"You smell like trouble, too. I bet I know what it is," Wanda said in a singsong voice. She turned around, keeping an arm around River as she pointed at the Doctor. "You! You've been getting them into trouble again, haven't you?"

"What? Me? Since when is everything my fault?" the Doctor responded with a pout.

"Since always. Everything is _always_ your fault," Wanda replied cheekily. She began to laugh only to be interrupted by a sudden spasm of pain. She grabbed at her stomach, groaning some. The Doctor rushed up, holding her up as she was about to fall. River grabbed onto her tightly. Wanda panted some, feeling her whole body going through sharp twists of agony. "Well, that smarts."

"Like I said, you're still cooking. You need to rest," the Doctor said sternly.

"I'm not tired, Doctor," Wanda countered. "I'm fine. It was only a cramp." She stood up straighter, giving him a grin. "It's all gone now."

The Doctor stared at her in concern. "Still, you should rest. You've been through a lot in such a short while."

"I'm _fine_. You're not making me sleep." Wanda glanced around, noticing how Amy and Rory kept staring at her, almost as though they were seeing a ghost. She tilted her head curiously. "Is everything all right? Amy? Rory?"

"Everything is fine. Fine," Amy muttered, going up to give Wanda a very strong hug. Wanda returned it, glancing over to see the Doctor staring on with concern. She felt how Amy shook some. Wanda rubbed at the girl's back, trying to sooth her. Wanda thought to what time she could possibly be at. She leaned down, whispering into Amy's ear so only the red head would hear.

"Lake Silencio, Utah?" Wanda breathed in question. Amy only nodded into her shoulder and sniffled. Wanda sighed, tightening the hug. "Oh, Amy. It's all right. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see." Amy pulled away, sniffing some before smiling.

"Okay," she said, wanting to believe the Time Lady with all her heart. But she knew she could not. It was still in the future for Wanda. She had no idea. Wanda turned to River, smiling brightly.

"You! I've been looking for you, hold on," Wanda said cheerfully, digging into her jacket pocket. She pulled out the necklace that could beam up the star systems. She handed it to River happily. "You're very own stars. Just beam up the images with a press of a button. Great way to relax."

"Aw, thank you, sweetie," River smiled brightly, giving Wanda another hug. Wanda patted her arm, pulling away to start going to the corridors of the TARDIS.

"So, since we're obviously going off onto an adventure, I need to get changed out of these nasty clothes. And no, I'm not going to sleep," Wanda said, stopping the Doctor from protesting. She smiled and waved, walking off. Everything was still a little hazy and she still felt off balance, but she pushed on, knowing what was to come from the waiting adventure.

She needed to get prepared, especially knowing what little girl was waiting to be rescued. It was the one adventure she had both been excited and nervous about. Plus, these clothes of hers no longer fit well. They were too big in some places, yet too small in others. The main area being the pants, fitting tightly around her waist. These pants were made for narrow hips, and she noticed how this new body of hers had very curvy ones.

She walked into the TARDIS wardrobe, deciding against taking a shower. She felt as though she really did not need one after regeneration. Her body actually felt very clean, with her skin being refreshed and smooth from after effects of the body-changing process. She pulled off her jacket, ready to toss it when she paused. She thumbed the material sadly, staring at the large blood stain and bullet hole. It had really been worn out over the year of being with the Doctor. Frayed and with some holes here and there. The jacket had grown older, wiser as she had. It had changed just as much as she did from travelling around. Staring at the jacket, she felt sad. As if knowing she had lost a good friend. A friend that she would never get a chance to say goodbye to. A heavy loss.

Wanda slowly walked over to a nearby chair, laying the jacket down on it. She patted the jacket, giving it her farewell. She would miss that jacket. Just as much as she would miss the person she had left behind in Ten's arms. Stepping back from the jacket, she wondered if the Doctor ever felt like this. Sad over the goodbye he must give to each of his incarnations. She smiled, sending the jacket a soft gaze.

"Goodbye . . . Young Wanda. I'll miss you," she whispered. She heard the TARDIS hum overhead, sending the same farewell. Wanda smiled in appreciation to the old girl's ceiling. Glad that Sexy felt the same.

Wanda began to walk around the wardrobe, going up and down the stairs in search of new clothes. This was a brand new her, and she felt like she needed a new look. She spotted a woman's black military jacket hanging off in a corner. It had two rows of silver buttons lining down the front with the zipper in the middle and short sleeves. Then her eyes drifted over to a pair of sage cargo pants hanging up next to the jacket and black combat boots lied underneath. She grinned as she grabbed these items and took off.

After changing, she went up to a mirror to see how it looked. When she saw her image she stopped short of the mirror. It was odd, suddenly seeing oneself as a different person. One minute she had been one person, and the next . . . . She walked up to the mirror, studying her new face closely. It felt weird. She had only known her one face her whole life. Now, she had to get used to seeing this stranger. To being this stranger.

She felt at her hair, noticing how short it was, coming just to the tops of her shoulders and the way that it was raven instead of chestnut. She had clear gray eyes now. She kept blinking to make sure they would not suddenly turn hazel again. She tilted her face around, seeing how it was much rounder than her old narrow one. Of course, everything about her old body had been narrow and flat. Now, she had a curvy figure. She turned some, placing her hands on her hips to feel how they stuck out some. A lot like her mother's had back home.

Then, she also noticed how she was very curvy on another location. Rather large . . . endowments on her chest. She frowned at this, not liking that one bit. She was used to being pretty flat. Not having . . . mounds there. Though, in retrospect, they were not _that_ big. But it just appeared that way to her since she was not used to it. Altogether, it did make up the look of the age she appeared to be now. Around mid-thirties from her guess. No longer looking to be the young girl she used to be, even though that she was technically only twenty-three in actual age.

And it was not only her looks that changed. She felt . . . different. Not entirely different. She still felt like herself. Only, with some new qualities attached. She felt more confident somehow. More open to the world around her. And most of all, she felt . . . sassy. She gave her reflection a sly smirk. The new Wanda gave one in return.

She zipped her military jacket halfway up, leaving the rest open for her white shirt to show. Making sure to transfer all her items from her old jacket to the new pockets of her cargo pants, she gave a last fond gaze to the old denim jacket before walking away. She also made sure that her necklaces were still on: the TARDIS key with River's crystal attached and Rose's friendship necklace which remained cool without her friend there. Wanda bounced down some to the control room, stopping short when she saw the Doctor having a serious conversation with River, Amy, and Rory. Watching him, Wanda suddenly remembered something else that had happened just before she had teleported away.

She had _kissed_ him. Embarrassing she must admit. Being on the verge of death, she had sort of lost it there towards the end. She had let her overemotional hearts get the best of her. Silly and petty emotions really. She will confess it now. She did in fact have some sort of 'crush' on the Doctor. Only a silly school girl effect from what she can presume. What had the Doctor said once? That travelling with him, one can get caught up in the moment. That was what is happening with her. She was getting caught up in his wonder and the fact that she had admired him for so long might have unstabled her emotions.

She would have to get a handle them. She need not ruin their relationship by trying to act out on these feelings. Yes, she had a crush, but she would forever ignore this. Knowing he must never know. She would push it down, and continue on as normal as ever. Crushes dwindled over time anyway, from what Tina, her older sister, had always said. Eventually these silly feelings would disappear. She knew they would. These feelings were not needed. As were the Doctor's. They were meant to be _friends_ and nothing more. They had to be. Wanda was dead set and determined on this. For she could not ruin Rose and River's time with the man they loved. Wanda winced, feeling greatly guilty in having a 'crush' at all for the Doctor. What would her friends think of her if they ever found out?

She walked up to the console once it seemed the Doctor had settled his discussion with the others. Finally deciding he would trust them and move onto 1969. As the Doctor set their course on the console, he glanced over to Wanda as she came up next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. She smiled in reassurance.

"Great. A little sore, but I think it'll pass," she said. "How were things after I left?" He did not say anything for a few moments, fiddling around with the scanner as he looked to see exactly what they were dealing with in 1969.

"Jenny was pretty torn up," he whispered quietly. "So were Martha and Donna. And . . . so was I." He stared down, his hands gripping tightly on the console. "We had all thought you died. I grew so enrage that I had almost . . ." His Adam's apple bobbed some as he swallowed hard. Wanda's gaze at him, knowing what had happened. She walked up and hugged him in comfort.

"You're a man who never would. Remember that," she whispered. She pulled away with a smile. "Anyway, stop being so serious about it. It's in the past." She glanced around some before turning back to him with a curious expression. "Where's Jenny, then? Don't tell me you left her there."

"Well, yes, but—ow!"

Wanda smacked him sharply at the back of his head. "I can't believe you! You left her there? She's your daughter of Pete's sake."

The Doctor pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. Always the strong smacks with her. That included all Wandas. He smiled all the same. "No, it wasn't like that. She wanted to stay behind. Said how she wanted to make that new world a better place in your memory."

"Well, now we can go back and tell her I'm not dead."

He smiled brightly, looking excited. "No need. She already knows. You showed up right before we left."

Wanda smiled, glad at the thought. "Do we at least visit her every once and a while? I'd loved to be able to see her again."

"Of course. We visit as often as we can. In fact, after this is all over, we can go straight there." Wanda beamed, giving him a large hug and saying 'thank you' over and over again happily. He laughed as he hugged her back, spinning her around some in good measure. He held her close, staring off to the others who seemed to be having their own private conversation. All with grim expressions.

_Will you tell me what exactly is going on with the others?_ The Doctor asked within her mind. Wanda tensed some, before relaxing to pull back and stared up to him sadly.

_Sorry. But that's spoilers. _she replied softly. He frowned, raising a brow.

_Not even a sneak peek? _he questioned her. She shook her head.

_No, not this time. There can never be a sneak peek for this._ She answered gravely.

He stared at her some, studying her face. _On a scale, one to ten, how bad? _

She stared at him for a moment, looking deeply into his eyes. _You can't place something like this on a scale. _

His eyes grew slightly fearful, remembering another time when she had said something similar on Midnight. That day had been awful. Horrible. He only hoped this day would not turn out as badly as that.

He moved away from her, beginning to bring them into 1969.

"Okay, since I don't know what I'm getting into this time, for once, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on 'silent,'" he said to the group. The others came up to the console, having finished with their conversation.

The Doctor flipped a lever, causing a screeching, grinding noise from the TARDIS. River came up and flipped it back. The Doctor peaked around from the other side of the console, staring at her curiously.

"Did you do something?" he asked.

"No, just . . . watching," River replied innocently, shaking her head slightly as if she had no clue why the Doctor was asking that. Wanda leaned back against the railing, smirking away and trying not to giggle. The Doctor stared at River with a wary expression before going back around to the controls. River sent Wanda a sly and cunning wink.

"Putting the outer shield on 'invisible,'" stated the Doctor. "I haven't done this in a while. Big drain on the power."

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" Rory asked curiously. The Doctor laughed, throwing a lever only for bright lights inside the TARDIS to shine into their faces. River came around and pulled down another switch, making them go off.

"Very nearly," River told Rory. Wanda snorted, placing a hand over her mouth to keep herself from exploding into laughter.

"Uh, did you touch something?" asked the Doctor, now very much confused on how River could possibly know how to work the TARDIS. He had seen her do that, right?

"Just admiring you skills," River replied easily.

"Good. You might learn something," retorted the Doctor. He snapped his fingers, moving on. He stopped short when Wanda could be heard bursting out in laughter. River grinned at the Time Lady while the Doctor stared in bafflement. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me. Just admiring the skills of the 'driver,'" Wanda said through her laughter, wiping away tear from her eye as she continued to snicker. River sent another wink as Wanda grinned at her.

The Doctor furrowed his brows in bewilderment but moved on. He could not get the scanner to work so he decided to check outside himself. He made sure the rest stayed behind in the TARDIS before exiting. Wanda rolled her eyes, going over to the scanner. She remembered what had to be done from the show so she grabbed a wire off the console and connected it to the scanner. It showed the Doctor listening in on Nixon and Canton talking. The Doctor could be seen taking notes on a small note pad. River smiled brightly to the image on screen.

"You always know how to handle her," River said cheekily.

"Not as good as you," replied Wanda, grinning away.

"I thought he said scanner wouldn't work?" questioned Rory.

"He says that about a lot of things," explained Wanda. They continued to watch as Nixon and Canton realized the Doctor was there. He backed up slowly before turning and running straight into the TARDIS, making the ship shake. Wanda snickered. "He really is an idiot. Hmm. You know, I really don't feel bad by insulting him anymore. Or smacking him. I think I just might do it more often."

Canton could be seen tackling the Doctor to the ground as more security arrived into the oval office. Wanda clapped her hands together merrily.

"Things are getting fun now. Okay, so, River, let the old girl show her colours again while I step out and join the excitement," Wanda said cheerfully. She bounced down the steps towards the doors. "Don't come out till I say!"

She stepped out to hear Nixon say, 'What the hell is that?'

"Language, Mr. President," Wanda said sternly. The security jumped up and pointed their guns at her. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't shoot!" cried the Doctor, still on the floor with his face pressed into the carpet by the security. He struggled in their grip. "Don't shoot her!" River and the others rushed out behind Wanda, making her frown at them.

"Oi! What did I say about waiting?!" she scolded them. She turned back to the others in the room, directing her gaze to the President. "Mr. President, we're here to help. If you'd let my associate off the floor, he can explain exactly what we're doing here."

Nixon glanced over to his security and nodded for them to do so. They let the Doctor up reluctantly. He brushed himself off, glaring at the guns which still pointed at his group. He noticed how all the others held up their hands while Wanda remained standing there staring intently at the security. Not even flinching for a second to the deadly weapons, having no such fear for her life. Second Wanda always had been brash when it came to situations like this. He wondered if it had something to do with the way First Wanda had died. Future Wanda always said how something about her had snapped that day. Maybe even during the Bad Wolf event.

"I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Codename 'the Doctor,'" the Doctor began to explain to Nixon. He pointed over to the others. "These are my top operatives—the legs, the nose, the hair, and Mrs. Robinson." Wanda frowned at the Doctor when he pointed to her for the last name.

"No, she's Mrs. Robinson," Wanda pointed over to River.

"Oh, thanks," River retorted sarcastically.

"Well, you do always seduce me," Wanda replied slyly, giving the woman a wink. River rolled her eyes in response. Wanda looked back to Nixon. "I'm 'the Wanderer.' Nice to meet you, Mr. President."

"Who are you?" Nixon asked the Doctor, seeming beyond confused by everything happening around him.

"Nah, boring question," the Doctor spoke quickly. "'Who's phoning you?' That's interesting. Because Canton III is right, that was definitely a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" questioned Canton, staring at the Doctor thoughtfully.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr. Delaware," ordered one of the security guards.

"You heard everything I heard. It's simple enough," spoke the Doctor, ignoring what had been said. "Give me five minutes. I'll explain. On the other hand, lay a finger on me or my friends, and you'll never, ever know."

"How did you get it in here?" Canton pointed over to the TARDIS. "I mean, you didn't carry it in."

"Clever, eh?" responded the Doctor.

"Love it," complimented Canton.

"Do not compliment the intruder!" yelled the guard from before. Canton waved at the security guard in dismissal.

"Five minutes?" he asked the Doctor.

"Five," confirmed the Doctor.

In the end, Nixon agreed, allowing them a chance to get to work upon solving the mystery to the little girl. The Doctor started requesting many demands, one including a fez. Canton only allowed the Doctor to get his maps. The Doctor pouted at the man, waiting for the security to get him his maps while he sat at the President's desk. Wanda walked up next to him, sitting on the desk. She smiled lightly.

"Don't worry. Next time I go shopping, I'll get you a fez," she told him brightly. He smiled warmly, patting her knee in delight.

"I bet you would. You only like me wearing a fez because it makes me look silly," he replied with a small chuckle.

"Yes, but silly is good," she grinned away. He chuckled once more, rubbing at her knee.

"Silly is very good," he agreed.

Wanda glanced down at her knee with his soft hand upon it. She narrowed her eyes at it, feeling her hearts fluttering around again. Great, now that's starting up again. Like she _really_ needed that to happen. She moved her leg away from him as a stab of guilt went at her hearts. Images of Rose and River flashed quickly through her mind in reminder of whose timelines were at stake.

"Stop that. People are going to get the wrong idea. Especially a certain someone in the room," Wanda scolded him. The Doctor frowned in confusion.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Spoilers," she answered casually. She hopped down from the desk, walking away.

The men brought in the maps. Everyone grabbed one and began to look through them. The Doctor and Canton were discussing where the little girl could possibly be. The Doctor believed most likely she was located in Florida. Mostly going off of the lead he had gotten from River, Amy, and Rory. Wanda listened carefully to Amy and River discussing about the astronaut as she sat on the floor, hovering over a map. She glanced over to see River had walked away, leaving Amy staring widely in fright at the office door.

Wanda turned her gaze to see what Amy could possibly be looking at. Wanda stiffened and felt her breath leave her. There it was. The Silence. The tall and slender enemy with ghostly white skin, a large round head, beady black eyes, mouthless, long white fingers, and wearing a black suit. The one enemy she had been preparing herself for since arriving to this universe. The one enemy to which she held great fear of. Because, how could one possibly fight an enemy they would forget instantly? Forget they even existed the moment one would look away. One could not, that was the issue.

Wanda slowly pulled out a small marker from a pocket one her pant pockets. The same marker she had been carrying with her since arriving into the Doctor's timeline. She discreetly uncapped the marker and placed a single mark on her wrist. She kept her eyes firmly on the figure as she placed the marker back into her pocket. The Silent stared back harshly. It slowly walked away from the door, leaving down the hallway.

Wanda waited. And waited. And waited. She waited for the blank memory. For the sudden feel of perplexity and uncertainty the moment her eyes lost sight of the Silent. For her to wonder what exactly she had been doing and staring in surprise to her wrist. But it never came.

She blinked, looking away from the door and back again, trying to get that feeling to occur. She stared down at her wrist, remembering exactly when she had placed it. Exactly what she had been doing. Exactly . . . what the Silent looked like. She could still see it clearly within her mind. She could still picture it and know that she had looked straight into its glaring eyes as it stood in the doorway. But . . . how was that even possible? How could she possibly remember? No living creature could possibly ever remember. Ever. Yet, _she_ did.

"I remember," both Amy and Wanda spoke together, Amy in a scared tone and Wanda in frightened astonishment.

"Amy. What do you remember?" Rory asked his wife. Amy blinked around, staring around in confusion. The memory of the Silent wiped from her memory, leaving it blank as to what she had been doing.

"I don't know. I just—." Amy stopped speaking abruptly when she felt queasy. She grabbed her stomach, looking ready to be sick.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked in concern. River looked up.

"Amy?" she called over to the girl.

"Are you all right?" asked the Doctor, not paying much attention as he continued to look over the map in his hands.

"She's fine. She just needs a toilet," Wanda spoke up, standing up to grab the girl's arm. "I'll take her." Wanda felt tense as she started towards the office door. A security guard stood in the way, blocking their path.

"Sorry, while this procedure's ongoing, you both must remain within the oval office," spoke the guard. Wanda frowned at him.

"You really gonna stand between a woman and her need for a toilet?" she retorted sarcastically. Canton turned to the guard.

"Shut up and take them to the restroom," he ordered the guard. Wanda smiled at him.

"Thanks! At least some men still have manners," she replied brightly. She turned her attention back to the guard. "Now, show us the way, or face the wrath of a woman in need of a pee." The guard grumbled, turning to show them the way. Canton nodded at Wanda as she smiled to him once more before exiting. He snorted in slight humour at Wanda's comment.

The guard led them down the way while Wanda kept gazing firmly around. She made sure to keep an eye out for anymore Silence. She even brought back out her marker, keeping it tightly in her grasp. Both Amy and she reached the restroom, walking in as normal.

Wanda tensed as they came face-to-face with another Silent within the small room. Amy screamed, jumping back into shelves behind her. Wanda stayed in her spot, marking her wrist quickly right next first line. She stared the creature down as its breath rattle loudly within the room. It returned the stare cruelly.

"Wanda, I've seen it before, at the lake," Amy breathed out.

"I know," Wanda said tensely.

"But then I forgot," Amy continued on, frightened severely by its presence, by her absent memories. "How did I forget?"

"You forget the creature the moment you look away. It's an ability they have," Wanda explained quickly, wanting the girl to understand exactly what they were up against.

"Right. So, don't look away. Got it," Amy responded in a rush. "What is it?"

"The Silence," Wanda breathed quietly. A toilet within a stall suddenly flushed with a woman walking out of it. Wanda reached forward quickly and grabbed the woman by her arm strongly. "Excuse me, miss. But we're currently working on this restroom. If you'd be so kind, we'd like you to leave." She steered the woman to the door.

"But—but I need to wash my hands," the woman protested.

"Do it somewhere else," Wanda said curtly, pushing the woman out of the room. Wanda turned back around, walking towards the Silent. She made sure not to get too close, standing in front of Amy instead. Wanda kept her arms out to protect the ginger girl. "You will leave. Now. You are never getting your hands on her. Do you understand me? Never."

Amy reached into her pocket, taking a quick picture of the creature with her mobile. It started walking towards them.

"You will tell the Doctor," it spoke in a low, guttural voice.

"Yeah, well, that would be spoilers. So no," retorted Wanda starkly.

"He must know and he must _never_ know," it spoke again, dismissing her comment.

Wanda raised a brow at the creature, giving it an annoyed look. "What exactly is it, then? Either you want him to know or you don't. Make up your mind."

"Tell him." Its breath continued to rattle noisily.

"We'll tell him when _we're_ ready to!" Wanda grabbed Amy and rushed them out of the restroom. Amy breathed heavily as Wanda stared edgily at the far wall. The memory still clear within her mind as Amy's was wiped.

"Are you okay?" asked the security officer.

"We're fine," Wanda replied, keeping a tight hold on Amy's arm as they walked back to the oval office.

Wanda felt herself grow anxious as they walked back. She was remembering things that she should not remember. She was doing something beyond the ability any creature could possibly possess in keeping the knowledge of the Silence. Not even the Doctor could do that. And he was the more powerful Time Lord in the group. She hardly had any quality abilities in being a Time Lord herself. The most she had was regeneration and two hearts. Why exactly was she able to do something even beyond the Doctor's abilities?

"Wanda, are you all right?" Amy asked worriedly, staring down to the strong grip of the Time Lady.

"No. No, I'm not fine, Amy. I'm not okay at all," Wanda responded, somewhat shakily.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked quickly, starting to become alarmed by her friend's behavior.

"I remember," Wanda whispered.

Amy inhaled sharply, her eyes going wide. "What?"

"I remember. I remember something I should never remember. Something no one should. And yet, I do, and that terrifies me, Amy." Wanda let go of Amy's arm, going into her habit of pinching her thumb. Only this time, she held it behind her back. Not wanting to show her weakness.

Amy stared at Wanda in shock, feeling nervous by the Time Lady's words. Amy recalled a certain time when the Doctor had warned her about this. About Wanda remembering. The rule the Doctor gave. Rule number one. If Wanda remembers, tell him. Because the Time Lady remembering was the worst thing that could possibly ever happen.

XxXxXxXx

So, does the story or Second Wanda seem good so far? I really hope so. :) Let me know in a review. It will greatly help me and I will truly appreciate it! :D

Have the most wonderful day, everyone!

~Tinker~


	3. Ch 3: The Silence

Hi, readers! :)

I hope everyone is enjoying the new story and Wanda so far. Let's jump right into the next chapter, shall we? Please, enjoy! :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 3: The Silence

The phone on Nixon's desk rang loudly as they entered into the oval office. Amy kept shooting Wanda nervous looks as the Time Lady walked up to the desk. Wanda continued to hold her hands behind her back, though no longer pinched at her thumb. She actually tried to tug at her hair, but when her fingers reached empty air, she frowned in frustration. Right, she had short hair now. She had to get used to that.

She stood beside behind the Doctor while Amy lingered in the back. The Doctor stated cheerfully that he had found the location of the child on the map. The only place the child could possibly be calling from. Canton nodded, clearly impressed. With the phone ringing repeatedly in the office, Nixon pushed on the tape recorder and picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is President Nixon," he spoke into the phone.

"It's here! The spaceman's here!" cried the frightened little girl's voice over the recorder. "It's going to get me! It's going to eat me!" Wanda tensed, her hand reaching up to grab the blue crystal on her necklace. Poor Melody. Her hearts went out to the child.

The Doctor felt the same, snapping his fingers and telling them time to go. Time to rescue the scared child from harm. The group hurriedly went to the TARDIS. Canton rushed after them and straight into the ship. The man stared around in stunned silence as he took his new surroundings. The vast space within had not been anything he expected from such a small exterior. Wanda patted his shoulder in reassurance.

"Yeah, I know. It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said to him brightly before bouncing off to the console with the others.

The Doctor rushed around as he sent the ship off, rambling away in a flurry. Amy glanced around, seeing Wanda there looking as normal as ever. Had Amy heard her wrong? No, she heard the woman quite clearly. But how to tell the Doctor about it when Wanda stood so close? Amy very much doubted that the Doctor would ever want Wanda to know it was dangerous for her to remember. Whatever the remembering was in the first place. He never did get around to telling Amy about it. He always seemed to avoid the subject. It must be horrible from the strange look he would get when even thinking about it, almost a pained gaze of sorts.

The Doctor rushed back to the TARDIS doors after they arrived to the converging streets of Jefferson, Adams, and Hamilton. They found themselves to be in an old, abandoned warehouse in Florida. Exactly five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre, the Doctor explained to them as they searched around.

Wanda walked ahead of the group with her torch one hand and marker in the other. She held a determined expression on, wanting to make sure she ran into any Silence first in case they planned some sort of surprise attack. She knew that did not happen in the show, but so many things changed from her universe to this one that she would not be surprised anymore. And if her friends lives were in danger, then she needed to be ready to defend them. To protect them, at all costs.

As Wanda continued on forward, Amy walked closer beside the Doctor, tugging on his arm to get his attention. He glanced at her curiously.

"Yes? What is it, Amy?" he asked quietly. Amy leaned in close, making sure the Time Lady in front of them did not hear what they were discussing.

"Doctor, that one rule you gave me. To tell you when Wanda said 'I remember,'" she whispered to him. He tensed, eyes going wide in fear. Amy stared at him gravely. "She said it."

"When?" he asked quickly.

"It was . . . sometime after we went to the restroom," Amy recalled, having somewhat of a difficult time remembering when she found parts of her memory blank. She stared anxiously at him. "Is she going to be all right?" The Doctor did not answer as he walked swiftly forward.

"Wanda," he breathed in a rush. He grabbed a hold of Wanda, making her come to a stop. She blinked in surprise, seeing how he stared at her with extreme anxiety. As if something he feared were about to appear at any moment.

"Yes, Doctor?" she asked with uncertainty to his urgent expression.

"Amy said you remembered," the Doctor said carefully. "What is it that you remember, exactly?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Wanda told him stiffly. She went to move forward, but he kept her at bay.

"Wanda, whatever it is, I can help. I know it's still too early for you, so, if you want, I can repress them enough so they won't bother you."

Wanda stared at him, trying to understand exactly what he was trying to say. "Doctor, what are you talking about? Repress what?"

"Memories of your past."

Wanda furrowed at him, turning the torch to shine into his face and stared at him suspiciously. "What memories of my past?"

The Doctor winced from the light and blinked some, suddenly realizing that he may have jumped to conclusions. "Um . . . uh, you . . . you didn't remember anything . . . bad?"

"Depends on your perspective of bad." Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. "Does this have something to do with the big secret that I'm not supposed to know about?"

The Doctor shifted slightly on his feet, looking nervous. "Perhaps."

"And you still can't tell me what exactly it is?"

He stared sadly at her. "Spoilers."

"No sneak peeks, even?" Wanda watched as he shook his head sullenly. She stared at him a moment longer before removing the torch from his face, huffing. "You're just lucky that I trust you so much."

The Doctor smiled, leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Not as much as I trust you."

Wanda back up some, rubbing at her forehead. "Stop that. Seriously." She kept rubbing at her forehead as she walked away, trying to ignore her fluttering hearts and flipping stomach. They seriously needed to stop, too. Damn body betraying her. The Doctor behind her chuckled some and shook his head in amusement to her reaction.

They walked on to find a rather large room within the warehouse. An assortment of electronics was found within. River pointed her own torch around in wonderment.

"Now, why would a little girl be here?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Let's find her and ask her," replied the Doctor. They walked up to the main centre of the room, finding a examine table of sorts. Wires and tubes hung above the area. Different tools could be seen lying around. All of which looked wicked for their purpose of use.

"It's nonterrestrial. Definitely alien," stated River as they walked up to the table. "Probably not even from this time zone." Wanda stood beside it, staring down with a glare.

"Definitely creatures from not this world. And the worse kind creatures at that," she spoke in a hard tone.

"What kind is that?" the Doctor asked.

"The kind that goes to any means to achieve their goals. Even if it means hurting the innocent," Wanda stated, not wishing to look at the table anymore. She stared over, seeing the _Apollo_ space equipment. She walked over, grabbing the space helmet and tossing it at the Doctor. "Here. Catch."

The Doctor caught it, staring closely at it in astonishment.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed in excitement while examining the helmet closely. He walked over to the crate which held the rest of the space equipment.

"It's Earth tech, contemporary," noted River.

"Very contemporary, cutting-edge," remarked the Doctor. "This is from the space program!"

"Stolen?" questioned River.

"What, by aliens?" asked Amy when she came up beside River.

"Apparently," answered the Doctor.

"But why?" questioned Amy. "I mean, if you can make it all the way to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?" The Doctor placed the helmet on his head, staring around the room.

"Maybe because it's cooler!" the Doctor said merrily within the helmet. His voice sounded muffle from the closed visor. He lifted up said visor to grin widely at them. "Look how cool this stuff is!"

"It's not cool for what it's used for, Doctor," Wanda muttered some.

The Doctor glanced over when he heard this, furrowing his brows when he saw her anxious expression. He looked back to the equipment in puzzlement. Wondering what exactly she meant. He took off the helmet and walked on, checking the rest of the equipment.

Wanda glanced over at him as he passed then back to the spot she had been focused on. A Silent stood there, glaring darkly at her. She placed another mark on her wrist, making the total three so far. She knew she did not really need to do this since she obviously remembered each and every one. But she knew she needed to keep track of exactly how many she came across. She studied the Silent as it walked away, not even looking back as it left the room. Yeah, it better leave.

She glanced over when River pointed out the manhole in the room, many tubes and wires leading from the warehouse down into the tunnels below. Wanda watched as River started to go down.

"Careful, sweetie," Wanda called out to her. She blinked, looking stunned by what she had said. "Oh, wait. That's your saying, isn't it? Sorry, didn't mean to steal your thing." River looked up and grinned at her.

"You can call me sweetie anytime you'd like, sweetie," River said happily. "I actually stole it from you in the first place." Wanda grinned back, wondering when that could have been.

"You say it because of me; I say it because of you. Don't you love how time works?" Wanda asked cheekily. River winked to her.

"Always," she replied with a smirk. River continued going down into the tunnels while Wanda giggled some. She gazed around, wondering if anymore Silence would show up. Then, she remembered where most of the Silence really were: Down in the tunnels. She breathed in sharply, then released her breath slowly. River would be fine. Wanda need not worry.

Who Wanda did, in fact, needed to worry about was Amy. Wanda knew some time soon, Amy would be captured by the Silence and be replaced with a Ganger. Wanda wanted to stop it from happening . . . but she knew she could not. For one, it was an important event within the timeline. Two, River would never want her to. The woman had already told her so once during their days of playing poker in the woman's cell. River made sure to have Wanda promise never to change anything within her timeline. And Wanda would never act upon something that River (or the Doctor) was against. Unless, of course, it was to save their lives, or give them happiness. That was an entirely different story there. Wanda had promised she would not change anything about River's past. Nothing was said about the woman's future.

A brief image of the Library passed through her mind. Yes, Wanda knew exactly what to do there. She knew it was her true purpose being in this universe, in the Doctor's life. To bring him happiness by saving the ones he loved. It made her feel wonderful in knowing she could make his life better. Perhaps, not with Rose, however. Thinking on that aspect, Wanda wondered if there were anything she could do for her friend there. She knew what would happen, but . . . She closed her eyes tightly. It was not a day she looked forward to.

At one point, River crawl back up the manhole breathing heavily in panic. But as soon as she looked at them, Wanda saw how River's face went blank and she blinked some for a few seconds.

"All clear. Just tunnels," she stated to them. She glanced back down to the manhole below her. "Nothing down there I can see. Uh, give me five minutes. I want to take another look around." River headed back down the manhole and into the tunnels. The Doctor mumbled a quick word to Rory, making the nurse go down after the woman.

Wanda staring carefully at the tunnel as Rory disappeared below. She made sure to keep her face blank, not wanting the others to see her true anxious and worried emotions. She did, however, pinched her thumb behind her back. A habit of which she could never quite fight against. She needed to work on it. She grew tired of always showing weakness. Of being weak.

Wanda walked back over to the Doctor. Deciding she needed to stop being useless just standing around worrying, to actually be of some use and him help him.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems?" Amy asked Canton after a while. Canton stood by the examined table, examining some tubing. He looked up to the girl as she spoke.

"No, I just wanted to get married," he explained curtly.

"Is that a crime?" asked Amy, surprised to hear that.

"Yes," he answered, not looking as though he wished to talk about it. Wanda stared sympathetically at the ex-agent.

"I'm sorry. I know that if I was not allowed to marry the person I loved, I would be heartbroken, too," she said softly. Canton stared at Wanda, seeming to want to dismiss her comment, but nodded after a moment. Thankful that she saw it that way. He then glanced over to the Doctor who was far off in the room and pointed towards him.

"Doctor who, exactly?" he asked Wanda curiously.

"That's classified," both her and Amy spoke together.

"Classified by who?" Canton asked.

"God knows," muttered Amy while Wanda shrugged and grinned some.

"Do you work for him?" he continued to question, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery to them and the Doctor.

"He's our friend," replied Wanda.

"If 'friend' is the right word," noted Amy, glancing over to Wanda with interest. She wondered how long it would be before the Time Lady finally realized. Canton saw this same look, staring over to Wanda now.

"Sure it's just friends?" he asked. Wanda rolled her eyes, knowing the man probably got the wrong idea with all the affection the Doctor constantly made towards her. She knew it was a bad idea for the Time Lord to do so.

"Positive. We're only friends. Nothing more and nothing less," she answered. She turned, muttering some under her breath. "I'll make sure of that." She walked away, leaving both Amy and Canton gazing to the Time Lady with raised brows. Canton made a noise of skepticism.

"I've seen the way he treats you, and it is defiantly not as a friend," he commented loudly so that way the woman would hear him. Wanda only furrowed her brows in response, keeping her back to him as she stared with uneasy to the Doctor, who was currently digging through a large crate of equipment. She began to pinch her thumb again, anxious about her plans for his happiness to be ruined in the future.

"Help me!"

They all turned their heads quickly to the little girl's cry of help. Canton pulled out his gun, getting it ready for action. Wanda stiffened, holding herself back with all her might from rushing off to the child. Not only did she absolute hate any child being scared or placed in danger, but this was Melody. Little River Song. That just made the cries even worse.

"Help me! Help me!" the cries continued. Wanda shook, feeling pain in her hearts by simply sitting there and doing nothing for the child. She could not stand it any longer. She took off, rushing with Canton to the calls, only to stop short when Amy cried out. Wanda turned to see Amy doubled over in pain, clutching at her stomach.

Both the Doctor and Wanda went to her in concern. Wanda knew what was wrong. Amy was feeling the beginning cramps of pregnancy. She held Amy in comfort, trying to calm the girl.

"Amy? What's wrong?" asked the Doctor in concern. Wanda made the girl looked to her, staring steadily at Amy.

"Amy, you need to tell him now," she said calmly. "He needs to know." Amy looked hesitant, and then turned her head to the Doctor.

"I need to tell you something. It's important," Amy said in a rush, trying to tell him before something interrupted them. Canton began yelling for the Doctor before he could response. Amy tried to get him to focus on her words. "It's really, really important."

The Doctor only ignored her, rushing both her and Wanda off towards the yelling Canton. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You should really listen to Amy, Doctor," Wanda said sternly.

"What, now?! Can't this wait?" the Doctor replied in annoyance.

"Not really, no," Wanda countered. The Doctor only continued to pull them down the hallway, not saying anything more.

They found Canton knocked out on the ground. The Doctor checked him over while Wanda stared around for his attacker. They were most likely still around.

"Amy, tell the Doctor. Tell him _now_," Wanda breathed out, going to crouch next to the Doctor by Canton. She stared sternly at the Time Lord. "And _you_ need to listen."

"Listen to what? It's not exactly a great moment," said the Doctor, still looking over the unconscious Canton.

"No, it's important, it has to be now," Amy said firmly. They heard the little girl call out. Wanda instinctively jumped up from the ground, ready to take off towards the call. The Doctor's hand shot up and pulled her back down, keeping her close. Amy crouched down closer to speaking quietly.

"Doctor . . . Wanda . . .," she spoke hesitantly. She knew the Time Lady already knew, but . . . she still wanted to tell them both. They were her best friends. Her closest friends. And she trusted them more than anything. "I'm pregnant."

The Doctor only stared at Amy in shock while Wanda smiled warmly. A thumping could be heard coming towards them. Loud breathing following the noise. They looked to see the astronaut walking towards them. The Doctor and Wanda stood up slowly as Amy stared on in horror. Images from what happened at Lake Silencio passing through her mind.

"That's it, the astronaut," Amy breathed.

"Amy, I know what you're thinking. Don't," Wanda said steadily, keeping her eyes on the astronaut. The Doctor stared at Wanda, curious to what she meant.

"But I could stop it," Amy whispered.

"Don't. You'll regret it if you do," Wanda remained firm in her ordered. The astronaut continued to walk forward. It stopped some distance away from them, slowly lifting its hand. Amy eyes widened. She rushed for Canton's gun while the Doctor and Wanda stared on in shock to the lifting visor of the helmet and the little girl inside.

"Help me!" cried the little girl.

"Get down!" shouted Amy, not even realizing it was a little girl. Wanda's eyes looked at Amy in horror.

"Amelia! NO!" she screamed. Amy turned, pointing the gun and firing before she even realized what she was seeing. Wanda felt her hearts freeze in dismay.

"NO!" both her and the Doctor screamed together.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda sat on a park bench. Legs crossed with a pad of paper on her lap as she bounced one leg in the air as it rested on her knee. The trees' leaves ruffled as a warm summer breeze blew through. The Sun shone brightly and cheerfully. Children could be heard in the distance at a local playground. A couple walked by her, talking excitedly about the upcoming _Apollo _launch.

"The moon! Can you believe it?" spoke a woman excitedly to her lover as they passed Wanda by.

The Time Lady glanced up to them briefly, seeing how the one lover seemed to have a rather blank and confused expression on their faces when they turned their head back to the excited woman. Wanda did not even bother looking in the direction of which the person had been gazing to. She simply looked back down to her note pad and marked her observation down. At the current moment, she sat in a secluded section of the park. No one else was around her after the couple moved on. She was all alone. This was perfect since she knew what was coming for her.

Wanda was not sure which state she currently sat in. Somewhere in the Midwest from her guess. Maybe Missouri? Or Kansas? Who knew by this point. She had lost track weeks ago where she had been running off to. From town to town, state to state, was even more disorienting than travelling around with the Doctor. She paused slightly from marking on her notes. Thinking of the Doctor, it made her hearts hurt. Oh, how she missed him. She missed Amy, Rory, and River just as much. Thinking of them all . . . it hurt so much.

Wanda wished she could have been there for them all. But the Doctor gave them instructions. They were to separate while he allowed himself to be captured by the FBI to Area 51. He would not even let Wanda explain what exactly they were up against. Or even about the strange ability she had of remembering. They all would not listen. The others had been in such a rush; they barely even listened to the Doctor. The Doctor even half-tempted to have Wanda stay with him in Area 51, but then thought otherwise. Stating he did not want the chance of the American government finding out about Wanda's abilities for the future. It was too risky. He even thought that she might not even stay long enough with him in the first place. She might just teleport away. That might also ruin the plans if the FBI saw this happen.

Wanda was even surprised that she managed to stick around this long without the Doctor present. River had always said Wanda could never be away from the Doctor too long before she transported away. She actually had a few times. Not to another time, but to a state closer to where the Doctor was. This surprised her even more. Shocked her beyond belief actually since that had never happened before. She had always been transported to another time and place. Never the same time she was currently within. It helped some in the end, however. The FBI had been close to getting her each time when it happened. Luckily, they did not see her doing so, still unaware of her abilities. It might have upset the Doctor if they did.

She went back to writing, going into number logs of her own Silence she had been finding. With this strange ability of hers, she made sure to keep a note pad instead of the markings on her body. It was easier and less noticeable that way. Also, whenever she noticed a Silent, she would look away immediately and make her face blank. They needed to think she forgot them just as everyone else did. She did not know what they would do if they ever found out she remembered.

Frowning, she thought over this odd ability of hers. She felt terrified by it. Not the fact that she had such ability. In fact, she was happy that it gave the Doctor the upper advantage over the Silence. Another way for her to protect the Doctor and his companions. What she did feel terrified of was this only led to another indication that something was wrong with her. Something that made her very different. She did not like this. She did not want to be different, but she would accept this. Sometimes being different could be helpful. Though, she knew from experience that it could also be bad. Very, very bad.

She heard a throat being cleared and looked up to see Canton standing before her. She nodded her head to him, and then looked back down to continue to write.

"Hello, Canton. How have you been?" she asked lightly.

"You know why I'm here," he stated curtly. She watched in the corner of her eyes how other agents in black suits started to surround her. They all pointed guns at her. She scoffed some, continuing to write.

"I know. You already got Amy in Utah, Rory in Arizona, and River jumped off a building in New York," she said evenly. Canton raised a suspicious brow.

"And how could you possibly know all of that?" he asked carefully.

She stared up and smiled. "Oh, I have my resources. There's nothing you could do that I don't know, won't know, and haven't known." She made up the last statement, knowing that she could not possibly know everything. Only the events in the Doctor's timeline. But she wanted to impress him some.

Canton nodded to indicate that he was indeed. "Impressive. If I wasn't given orders to kill you, I might just suggest we hire you."

"Nah, you don't want me. I'm not good at anything really. Only in knowing some things." Wanda put away her note pad in a pant pocket. She clasped her hands in her lap as she stared calmly at him, almost looking relax and happy about the situation. "Well, I'm ready. Go ahead and shoot me."

"Not even going to put up a fight? Aren't you afraid of dying?" Canton raised a fascinated brow at her as he watched her smile.

"My own death has never frightened me. Only the death of others. Even your death frightens me, Canton."

Canton did not say anything to that, simply raising his gun to point at her chest in response.

_You're really are brash, aren't you?_

Wanda tensed as she heard Bad Wolf's voice ring out in her head. The white light and warmth hit her with a force as the shot rang out. She fell back as her bottom hit the ground. She placed her hands behind her from falling completely on her back. She stared around to find she had been transported into the TARDIS. She immediately knew that she was within the ship which was currently being held undercover in the dwarf star alloy cell Area 51 had built for the Doctor as a prison. She blinked around in shock. What the hell?

_You're lucky we watch over you so well._ Bad Wolf spoke to her. Wanda frowned, wondering why she was still hearing the entity speaking to her. She had assumed that had been only for that one day when Rose had undergone the Time Vortex. The day she had become Bad Wolf. Wanda heard Bad Wolf hum slightly. _Or the day I became Rose. Either way you look at it, one of us transformed into the other._

_Why are you talking to me? How are you talking to me? Aren't you long gone?_ Wanda asked her in confusion.

_Not as long gone as you think. _replied Bad Wolf. _If you're wondering what just happened, your 'wandering' abilities were activated to save you. The Silence had replaced Canton's harmless bullet with a real one. Would have ended your life._

Wanda blinked, stunned by this. _Um . . . how? Did you do that? Did you make me transport away?_

_No. Now, pay attention. Events are about to unfold._

_But . . . why are you still around?_

_Because, I care about you more than anything. Now, focus._

Wanda turned her head when she heard people talking outside the TARDIS. Well, arguing really. Wanda hurriedly got back on her feet and went to the ship's doors, popping her head out to see the Doctor (with a very gruff beard) glaring in rage at Canton while Amy and Rory pulled themselves out of their body bags.

"What do you mean it was a real bullet?" the Doctor asked the ex-agent harshly.

"I mean, someone had replaced it somehow. I don't even remember," Canton explained, seeming on edge by the Doctor's glare. The Doctor poked Canton in the chest aggressively. The man shot the Time Lord an extremely annoyed and agitated look when being jabbed.

"You're just lucky that she teleported away. If she hadn't and you killed her—." the Doctor was interrupted when Wanda spoke up.

"Oh, leave the poor guy alone. He didn't know," Wanda said loudly, walking out of the TARDIS towards him. The Doctor spun around, staring with shock, but beamed brightly upon seeing her there. He rushed forward, hugging her tightly and kissing her on the cheek. She wiggled around, finding his beard to be very ticklish.

"Ha ha! Stop that! It tickles," she giggled. She pushed him away frowning. "And what did I say about doing that. People are seriously going to think we're together."

"Well, maybe we are, you magnificent and sexy woman," he said slyly, giving a cheeky grin. He winked when she blushed and stuttered some. She smacked him in the back of the head in response. She knew he was only playing. (At least, she hoped) That was it, yeah. He was messing with her head and teasing like he did with others.

"You're an idiot," she grumbled. The Doctor chuckled as Wanda walked around him to give Amy and Rory hugs in delight to seeing them again. "Oh, I was so worried about you guys. I swear, I felt like pulling out my hair most of the time."

"We're glad you're all right, too, Wanda," replied Rory happily.

They all went into the TARDIS after the happy reunion amongst the Time Lords and companions. The first thing they did was transport to the location where River had jumped, allowing her to fall safely into the TARDIS pool. After some time for them to get cleaned up and changed, and the Doctor giving himself a proper and much needed shave, they sat in the control room as the Time Lord made a course of action.

He began placing small nanorecorders into their hands as he discussed what they learned over the past three months of running.

"Well, they are everywhere," stated Rory. "Every state in America—aah!" The Doctor had injected the nanorecorder into the Roman's hand before moving on around the console.

"Not just America, the entire world," noted the Doctor.

"There's a greater concentration here, though," remarked River who stared at a map of the States. The Doctor moved on to inject Amy.

Wanda began fiddling with her pockets digging around up to her elbow to find her note pad. She absently kept thinking over the revelation of Bad Wolf still being around, but she tried to remain focus on the task at hand. She could always think it over later. Though, it did worry her some. Why would the entity be watching over her anyway? As if Wanda was really important enough to be watched over. Yeah, right. The most important thing about her was getting herself into trouble and being troublesome for the Doctor.

Wanda finally found the note pad, setting it on the console in front of River for the woman to see. The woman picked up the pad, flipping through its pages. River stared at the many notes of observations in amazement.

"How did you do all of this?" she asked in bewilderment.

"I have a great memory," Wanda mumbled. River stared at her curiously.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" asked River. The Doctor walked up, seeing the nod pad in River's hands.

"That's . . . that's detailed," he breathed out. He grabbed the pad, looking over the notes. "How did you have time to do this? And . . . why didn't you have any markings on you?"

"Actually, I was wondering the same thing," spoke Amy. She and Rory walked over to stare at Wanda in confusion. "Did you not run into any of them?"

"No, I ran into a vast amount. I wrote them all down in my notes," explained Wanda, pointing to her note pad. The Doctor flipped through, seeing how she documented each location, date, and time of her sightings. She had even made side notes on what exactly the Silence had been doing. The others stared over his shoulder at the notes.

"But . . . how were you able to do this after you looked away?" Rory questioned. "I mean you can't exactly—."

"I remember," Wanda told them. They whipped their gazes to her, all staring in shock and disbelief.

"What?" Amy and Rory asked together.

"I remember them. Every single one. I don't forget," Wanda explained. "I don't know why either. I just do."

"Can you describe them to us? Tell us what they look like?" asked the Doctor. Wanda thought carefully, trying to piece her words together correctly.

"They're really, really tall. They wear this black suit of sorts, and have pale skin, big heads, black sunken eyes, no mouth, and these really long fingers," she described as clearly as she could. She stared to them, seeing all the blank faces. They all blinked then the Doctor spoke again.

"Can you describe them, Wanda?" he repeated. Wanda blinked; shocked that even describing the Silence could not help.

"I . . . I just did," she said slowly. They all looked surprised to this.

"So, even hearing a description doesn't help," said River, clearly disturbed by the idea of an unknown enemy.

"Do you at least know who they are, Wanda?" asked Amy, clearly still not remembering when Wanda had explained the creatures' names. Apparently, the memory had been wiped away along with the memory of the Silence.

"They're called the Silence," Wanda began to explain. "They're a . . . race of sorts. They've been here since the beginning of human time. Making humans do their bidding with powerful post-hypnotic suggests without humans ever even knowing. They use psychic commands embedded into humans' consciousness to automatically forget their very existence."

"But it affects me as well," the Doctor pointed out. He thought over the name she said, the Silence. It was the same name he had been hearing throughout his travels recently. From his enemies, and the cracks in the universe. Things were finally starting to piece together. Piece together into what exactly? He had no idea.

"Those with minds closely related to human will also forget. It's the effects of the very powerful perception abilities," Wanda told him. She paused, frowning. "But that doesn't explain why I can remember them. Do you know why, Doctor?"

She saw the way he stared at her, observing her carefully and looking deeply into her eyes. A piecing gaze. He seemed to be conflicted by something as he looked away and tapped the nod pad in his hand. She felt at unease by the way he looked at her and his demeanour as he contemplated her words. Was he upset with her being able to remember while he could not?

"But what exactly are they doing here?" asked Canton, clearly confused by all of this. "What do they want with us?"

"They're purpose is written within their name," Wanda said quietly, staring steadily at River, Amy, and Rory.

"What . . . 'silence'? What kind of goal is that?" Canton asked skeptically. Wanda fixed her gaze specifically on River, hoping the woman would understand.

"A goal that had already been achieved in another time and place," Wanda whispered, making sure the Doctor did not hear as he paced around on the other side of the control room. She saw how River nodded, understanding what Wanda was indicating to. Amy and Rory, however, looked confused to what exactly Wanda meant.

"Right," the Doctor called out, making them turn to him. He tossed Wanda back her note pad, not really looking into her eyes as he did so. He seemed tense, looking almost guilty as he refused to meet her gaze. "They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head . . .," he stared fixedly at the others, "we are not fighting an alien invasion. We're leading a revolution."

He paused, finally meeting Wanda's gaze as he stared evenly at her.

"And, today, the battle begins."

XxXxXxXx

So, it seems Bad Wolf is still around. Strange and very curious. ;) So, was it good? Bad? Eh, or so-so? Whatever your thoughts are on the chapter, please let me know in a review. :) Any lovely words from all you wonderful readers are always greatly appreciated.

Sorry there wasn't much happening in this chapter. I sort of had to split up these particular adventures quite a bit. I hope everyone doesn't mind the many chapters for certain episodes. I have to do that sometimes in order to not make the chapters too long.

Reviewers:

**Tziphora**: Glad you enjoyed it. :) Yes! Let's all buy Stetsons! :D Stetsons are cool. lol

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yay! I'm glad I'm not on the evil list anymore. lol So glad you are enjoying the story so far. And Second Wanda, too. :)

**grapejuice101**: I'm so happy you enjoy it. :) Hope you like this chapter as well. And I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you. ;)

**CalicoKitty402**: lol Is it the adventure they're on, or the intro to Second Wanda dying that made you not amused? Or, was it even both? I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. :) I hope the story continues to bring you joy throughout the future.

**TheAdorableNerd**: Yay! I'm glad you like it. :) And Second Wanda as well. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story and new Wanda with her many adventures. :)

**Kayla**: lol So glad you are enjoying it. :) And it's more of her remembering will make it so everything changes. For the better or the worse is up to your perspective, but to me . . . nothing good will come of it. There's a spoiler for you. ;)

**pottergoose**: I'm so glad I did one of your favorite episodes. :) I try to get all of the adventures within the story because I know how everyone has their own favorite and I would love to do them all so everyone gets their most beloved episode in the story. Oh, I totally love Day of the Doctor, too. :D Glad the last chapter wasn't too confusing. I was worried it was going to be. Also glad you enjoyed the 'naked' part. lol ;)

**curlyhairedfriendsr0x**: I'm so glad you're happy! :D I hope you like Second Wanda so far. :) And will enjoy the chapters to come as well.

**MinecraftLover00**: Yeah, just a 'little' jumbled there. lol I was trying to go for a interesting approach to the new part. I'm glad you are enjoying it so far. :) I will try to convey the sassy characteristic as correctly and frequently as I can. But it might be a little hard for me since I'm not a very sassy or sarcastic person myself. So, if Second Wanda doesn't come out as sassy or sarcastic as you would like, I'd just like to say sorry in advance. Yes, Silence have always fascinated me to no end. I'm the same there with you with the genetic engineering that must have been done to make such creatures. Simply amazing!

**little101**: Yes, Wanda really is terrified. But mostly because remembering the Silence only points to more indications that something is not quite right within her. And she really is scared of what could possibly be wrong with her. Also, it is more of her remembering the Silence than the whole 'remembering' thing of which the Doctor is so scared of her going through. Amy was mostly just confused as to what Wanda was actually talking about what she was remembering. Thank you so much for the review! :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story and Second Wanda. :)

**firedog1235**: I'm glad you like that. I was afraid people might find it too cliched because so many other stories do it as well. But I mostly have more logical reasons as to why Wanda can remember besides her just being from another universe. I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! :) And new Wanda as well. Thanks for the support! :D

**Blinked310**: Thank you! That means so much to me. :) I'm so happy that I was able to convey the same feeling of the show onto the story and with the new incarnation of Wanda. Glad you enjoyed the twist, too. There's actually a very important reason as to why that is for her. Another strange clue to the mystery around her. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and the adventures with Second Wanda to come. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yay! I'm so happy you're enjoying it so far! :D Thanks for the review!

**EllI 1773**: Awesome! I'm so glad and happy that you're enjoying everything so far. :) lol Yes, I'll try to show off Second and future Wanda's bad ass personalities as much as I can. Oh, and there is a very important reason as to why Wanda cannot regenerate without the Doctor to which your thoughts are correct about the link she has with him. As to why she was hurt, you must remember the Doctor did not 'technically' die on that day. So that's more of a even greater mystery as to what exactly happened to Second Wanda. Glad you're enjoying the mysteries. :) No, I will not be introducing Twelve within this trilogy. But for future stories . . . maybe. ;) That's still up for debate though, so . . . not quite sure just yet.

**sherlockmistress**: Hello, again! And welcome back! Thanks for reviewing! :D I really, really do appreciate it. :) It really does brighten my spirit and my day! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so far and that it brings you such joy. I hope you'll find the same enjoyment with future chapters and adventures to come. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Glad you enjoyed the twist of the first chapter. I thought it might be a nice touch. ;) Aw, thank you. I think you're a awesome writer, too. :) I'm never really confident with my own writing, constantly doubting it. But I'm glad to see that it's decent in this story so far. :) No, Amy is just confused as to what Wanda meant when she said 'I remember.' Amy thinks it's what the Doctor fears so she's jumping to conclusions really. Nope, there is no connection with Wanda's lack of remembering certain keys to herself and the Silence. They are indeed separate.

**AxidentlGoddess**: Sweet! I'm glad I did good there. I was really trying to convey this adventure like the show. Glad I succeeded. :) It's more of she gets over in denying her feelings for the Doctor. She still has problems in hoping for him to be with River (or Rose) as to her large guilt built up within her and her feeling of being worthless. Just as every Doctor has a flaw to them, I'm sort of trying for Second Wanda's to be her 'guilt' which carried over from First Wanda when she died. Oh, and as for their 'plans' that's more for Third Wanda in the future. But it is rather something very exciting and awesome. ;) Also, the same goes of Wanda showing up right after she first died with Jenny, it's not going to happen until Third Wanda and for a very important reason, too. Sorry for that and the long wait. I'm so glad you're enjoying both the story and Second Wanda so far, though. :) I hope you continue to find enjoyment throughout the story. :D

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :D You're right, that would be too easy. Also, I'm not really comfortable with it just being because she is from another universe. It's more of a logical reason as to why she remembers, as well as a main key as to what or who Wanda is exactly. You're getting close to the truth there. Memories are locked from trauma, but the only question is from where and why? ;)

**TheLastNephalem**: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed the first part of the trilogy! :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story through the series. Also, no, sadly she will not be meeting Twelve. At least . . . not during the Wanderer of Time story. But I'm not sure just yet. Still debating on what to do there.

**Queenylime2**: Awesome! I'm glad you're liking Second Wanda already. :) Yeah, that was just who First Wanda was. There's was no getting around that for her. But there's actually a good reason why she was like that and it does play into a key as to who or what she is. lol Yes, I think we all would have liked to slap Nine just a little bit. lol Don't worry about not commenting. It's all good. :) I totally understand on life getting in the way. It does that to me all the time. ;)

Thank you all for the great reviews and support! I was so shocked in how many returned for the second story and with all the fast responses from everyone. Thank you all so much! Have a Stetson for being cool and awesome! :D

~Tinker~


	4. Ch 4: Melody

Hiya, readers!

Couldn't sleep last night, so I stayed up late finishing up this chapter for you guys. :) Sorry it came out a little late in the day, woke up kind of late. lol I hope everyone will enjoy. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 4: Melody

Canton drove his black car into the driveway of Graystark Hall as a storm rage over head. The Hall was one of the many orphanages the Doctor sent them to. The Time Lord had decided that the institutes for children were the best place to discover where the little girl originated from. As well as a possibility of saving said girl.

The other two within the car was Amy, who sat in the front, and Wanda, sitting in the backseat. Both women wore professional suits, close to the style of Canton's. Though, while Amy wore a women's suit, the Time Lady in the backseat stuck with wearing a men's suit. She found it much more comfortable than a silly skirt.

Wanda stared out in amazement with her hand pressed against the window of the backseat as they reached their destination. Amy glanced back to see the odd behavior of Wanda.

"What's wrong? Is it the Silence?" Amy asked worriedly. Canton glanced back as he put the car in park by the entrance of the Hall.

"No," answered Wanda, continuing to stare out to the trickling water on the window.

"Then, what's the matter?" asked Canton.

"It's raining. I've never seen rain before, except for one other time with the Doctor. But I didn't get a chance to really observe and study it then," explained Wanda. She rolled down her window some, letting the rain fall on her hand. She pulled the hand back in, rolling the window up once more. She stare the water droplets pooled in her palm in wonder.

"You've never seen rain before?" Amy questioned in bewilderment.

"Never. My universe never had rain. At least, not in the village. Never been outside that, so I can't say about the rest of the world," Wanda explained. She sniffed at the water curiously wondering if it somehow smelled different from normal water. She found a distinct aroma of flowers and pine trees.

"You're village must have been a desert, then," remarked Canton. Wanda wiped the water from her hand onto her suit pants.

"Not at all. We had a very lush forest that surrounded the entire village," said Wanda. She opened the car door, stepping out into the rain. "Come on, we better go."

As they walked up to the Hall, with Canton and Amy rushing forward to get out of the rain quickly before their clothes were soaked. Wanda, on the other hand, went at a slower pace, simply enjoying the feeling of the rain on her. She came up beside them and shook out her hair, tapping her combat boots against the door frame to get any mud off.

"Why are you wearing your boots again?" Amy whispered in Wanda's ear as Canton knocked on the door.

"They're comfy," replied Wanda.

"A man's suit isn't exactly a woman's style for '69, either," remarked Amy.

"I'm starting a new trend," Wanda stated with a grin. Amy only shook her head amusingly as the door opened.

A man, Dr. Renfrew, stared at them with unease in his eyes. Wanda could see that how something was quite off with the man. His eyes kept twitching slightly and stuttered some as he talked. He looked very unwell, constantly placing a handkerchief to his mouth very few moments as though he were going to be sick.

"Hello?" Dr. Renfrew asked them carefully.

"FBI," Canton stated curtly after flashing his ID to the man. "You must be Dr. Renfrew. Can we come in?"

"The children are asleep," the man told them, looking uncertain by talking to them.

"We'll be very quiet," Amy told the man.

"You won't even hear a peep out of us," Wanda added, giving the man a kind smile.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Renfrew questioned them, shifting on his feet with unease.

"It's about a missing child," Canton explained. Dr. Renfrew seemed extremely hesitant by their presence, but finally let them in after a quick nod. He directed them up the stairs, past many large, painted warning signs on the walls screaming _Get Out, Leave Now_. Wanda gazed carefully at the words as they walked by, knowing that Dr. Renfrew must be living in a world of hell.

Canton decided to follow Dr. Renfrew alone when the man became confused by the date, thinking it was 1967 instead of 1969. Amy and Wanda went with going upstairs to investigate. Both women looked to the hall they came to, seeing how more messages were painted eerily to the walls.

"I'll check down this end," Amy pointed down one side of the dark and old hall. She then pointed to the other end. "And you can check over there."

"Sure you don't want me to stick with you?" Wanda asked her, slightly worried to leave the girl alone. "Because I'd rather keep you in my sight at all times."

"We'll get more covered this way," responded Amy.

"All right, but if anything happens, scream and I'll come busting down the hall, ready to smack some heads in to save my Pond. Got it?" Wanda said firmly to the girl.

Amy smiled and chuckled some, finding it funny that Wanda always seemed so overprotective of both Rory and her. "Got it."

Amy turned, walking down the hall to one end while Wanda went her own direction. Wanda closed her eyes, knowing what was to come for the ginger girl. Or, rather, what had already happened to the girl. Oh, poor Amy. Wanda wished she never made that promise to River now. But, a promise was a promise. Besides, now that she really thought of it, changing River's past would change _who_ River really was at heart. And Wanda would never want River to be any different than the way she was now. Wanda loved all the companions just the way they were. The Doctor, too.

Wanda walked into an old room; most of the walls within were missing their paint. Much of the building itself was falling apart with rotten wooden floors, doors, and so much more. She had to be careful of where she stepped in case the floor broke beneath her feet. She stared out a close window, watching the pouring rain and lightning flash. Thunder rolled as she glanced over to some rotten desks with many papers scattered around its surface.

Walking over curiously, she saw how many were of charts, maps, and different kinds of data. Now, why would these be here? She picked up a spare sheet, reading over how the chart made a diagram of design models of _Apollo_. Furrowing her brows, she set it back down to look over some more. Many all were similar in information. Some went over plans of something she could not quite grasp the meaning of. Something about . . . Trenzalore? She knew the Silence main goal started there with the Doctor's name prophesied to be spoken there. But . . . the papers spoke of something else. Something besides the Doctor.

She picked up a stray sheet. One to which look every old and worn. The paper had even faded yellow. She blinked in surprise when she saw it was the prophecy of Trenzalore. But . . . it was different. She read over it carefully.

_On the fields of Trenzalore, at the fall of the eleventh, when no living creature can speak falsely or fail to answer, a Question will be asked, a question that must never, ever be answered. For when the Question is answered, the Universe's Weapon will activate, and it will be the fall of all creation._

Wanda stared for a while at the paper, reading it over and over again. What did it mean? The Universe's Weapon? She slowly lowered the paper from her eyes, staring off distantly. She had heard that phrase twice now. Once from Evelina during her predictions, and the other from Bad Wolf. But what do they mean by it? She remembered Evelina calling her that, saying that Wanda was the Universe's Weapon. But . . . how could she be? She had no real power. No real strength. No real abilities. Nothing to speak of that spoke 'destruction.' Unless . . . was the real 'weapon' not brute strength, but with the mind?

She did have the possibilities of the Doctor's timeline flowing through her head. That could be used as a weapon if fallen into the wrong hands. That would mean . . . _she_ would be used as a weapon against the Doctor. Maybe even against the universe with as much knowledge as she held from watching the _Doctor Who_ show back in her world. So much vast knowledge of secrets the Doctor had encountered throughout his life. Secrets of which could destroy whole worlds in an instant. She shivered at the thought, dreading the idea of some villain using her against her friends, her precious people.

Wanda quickly folded up the paper and placed it in one of her pant pockets. She would have to do some studying over it later. For right now, she needed to stay focused on the task at hand. She heard quick and scared feet moving somewhere down the hall from her location. She peaked out the door to see Melody running down the hall. The little girl wore a white dress and her hair up in pigtails. She breathed heavily and stared around in fright.

"In here," Wanda said quickly, waving the girl into the room. Melody hesitated for a second before rushing towards her. Wanda let her in, hurriedly shutting the door and locking it with the sonic. She turned to the frightened child, watching how the little girl backed up away from Wanda and into the distance wall.

"Hello, sweetie," Wanda spoke gently and warmly. She gave the girl a kind smile as she walked forward slowly. Melody sucked in a breath, pushing herself against the wall in fear. Wanda stopped holding out her hands in a calmly gesture. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't work for those evil beings who after you."

Melody stared somewhat skeptical of Wanda as the woman moved closer to her. Wanda crouched down in front though not too close, making sure not to scare the child anymore. She decided by starting off in introducing themselves. She smiled softly to Melody.

"Hello, I'm the Wanderer. What's your name, sweetie?" she asked her tenderly. Melody's eyes wavered some, slowly seeming to relax.

"Melody," she whispered quietly. Wanda smiled brightly.

"'Melody.' Oh, what a pretty name," Wanda said happily. "Much better than 'Wanderer' in my opinion."

"I like Wanderer," Melody mumbled lightly, looking at Wanda in slight ease.

Wanda beamed. "Well, I'm glad you think so."

Wanda glanced over to the door when she heard shuffling coming outside it. She hoped that Canton would already be making his way to Amy, but it seemed the timeline was changing again. In fact, she probably was not even supposed to be here with Melody in the first place. Her mind showed a quick possibility, giving her a sharp headache. She heard Melody whimper some in fear to the rattle noises heard from down the hall.

"No, it's all right, sweetie," Wanda spoke softly. "I'm not going to let them hurt you. I promise."

"They promised the same thing. But they did! They hurt me so much," cried Melody. Tears streamed down her face. Wanda reached up and gently wiped them away. She knew Melody could not exactly remember fully of what or who was after her. Only that she had been put through so much over the years. Experiments, tests, forced mind control, and so much more. But most likely Melody still held some remembrance of certain beings who were the ones behind putting her through such a life. Even if the girl did not have full memories, it did not mean she would still not hold such fright and terror.

"Hey, if there's one thing you need to know about me, is that I never break my promises. Not ever," Wanda said firmly. Melody sniffled some, staring at the woman hopefully.

"Not ever?" she asked quietly.

"Never ever. I always keep my promises. No matter what." She stared as the child sniffled some more. Wanda reached around her neck, pulling up the TARDIS key necklace to unclip the blue crystal. She held the crystal up for Melody to see. The child stared at it in awe.

"What's that?" Melody asked curiously.

"This here is a promise. A promise that, no matter what, I will always be there for you." Wanda placed it within the child's hands, having her hold it firmly. "As long as you have this with you, you can know that I will never be too far away from you. And that I will always be there to protect you. Even if others won't, I will. Always."

Melody stared at Wanda with bright and hopeful eyes. "Promise?"

Wanda smiled. "Promise."

Melody quickly reached forward and hugged Wanda tightly. Wanda hugged her back, knowing it must be the first hug the child had ever received. She felt her eyes tear up to the thought, wishing she could give the girl a better life.

They heard the door rattle loudly and angrily. Both froze and remained quiet. The rattling stopped after a moment. Then, they heard footsteps moving away. Wanda knew this was not good. They could not remain locked away forever. She needed to get Melody out before the Silence found her again and was used for more wicked plans. Wanda pulled away, keeping the child's face firmly on her own.

"Listen to me, Melody. You're going to have to be brave now," she spoke softly.

"But I'm scared," breathed Melody, shivering some in fright.

Wanda smiled. "And that's good. It's good to be scared. You know why?"

Melody stared at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Because being scared means you're alive and keeps you alive. The trick is not to let those fears control you. You have to use them, have them work for you to keep yourself safe."

"How do I do that?"

"Count to three, calm the mind, and use the fears to push you into action that you know is right. It works. Trust me." Wanda glanced back over to the door, hearing the far off footsteps coming back towards them. Their time was running short. She quickly looked back to Melody. "Now, listen very carefully. What I'm about to tell you is very important and you need to always remember this."

Melody nodded, looking as though she were ready to face anything. "Okay."

Wanda smiled, feeling proud of little River for being so brave. "Remember these names: Amelia Pond and Rory Williams. They're very important people to you. Very important. You can find them in Leadworth, England."

Melody repeated quickly. "Amelia Pond, Rory Williams, Leadworth."

Wanda smiled brightly. "Very good. These people, you must find them. Find them and stay with them. They will be the ones to lead you into a better life. And I want to you to know one more thing."

"What's that?"

Wanda placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "That one day, in your future, you and I will find each other again. The day you meet a man called 'the Doctor' is the day you and I will meet. And I promise, when that day comes, as a family, we will always go on the most amazing adventures."

Melody stared sadly at Wanda. "Can't we be together now?"

Wanda returned the gaze. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't think we can. I'd love to. I really would. I would want nothing more than for us to be together now with our family. But I need to distract those creatures so that way you can escape."

Melody looked frightened by this. "But they'll hurt you like they hurt me."

Wanda gave a reassuring smile. "That's okay. If it means protecting my Mels, then I'll endure anything they throw at me." Wanda gave Melody one last hug before standing up, holding the child's hand firmly in her own. "Okay, now, I need you to do as I say. When I say run, you run. You run and run, and you never look back. Got it?"

Melody nodded, holding onto the crystal tightly in her hand as they walked to the door. Wanda placed her ear against it, hearing the Silence were down a ways from their location. From the sounds of it, they left the staircase wide open for Melody to run down them. Perfect. Wanda turned back to the child.

"You got that crystal?" asked Wanda. Melody nodded. Wanda smiled. "Good. Never lose it and never forget what I said." Wanda unlocked the door and threw it open. She saw the Silence standing down the hall, hissing loudly at them. The staircase was open for Melody to run. Wanda pushed the girl towards it, turning to face the Silence with her sonic pointed out harshly.

"Run, Mels! Run!" screamed Wanda. She heard the child take off, rushing down the stairs. The Silence advanced, pointing their long fingers at her. Wanda bared her teeth at them. "You're not getting her, you bastards! Do you hear me?! Never!"

"If we cannot have the child, then we will have you," one Silent hissed darkly. It pointed its long fingers at her. Wanda felt a zap of electricity course through her body.

Everything went black instantly.

XxXxXxXx

Canton heard the shouting of Wanda and the screaming of Amy coming from upstairs as a Silent stood in his way within the doorway. Canton quickly shot the creature three times before rushing off towards the women's cries. He called River on the mobile before continuing to run off. He made it up the stairs to see a strange light flashing off and on down one way. The cries of Amy heard the other.

Canton stared over to the source of the light to see a slender tool of some sorts rocking back and forth on the ground. Almost as though it had just been dropped. The tip of the tool flashed a purple light as it rolled on top of its button. A strange pulsing sound could be heard from it. Then the device rocked back, releasing the button to flash back off. Canton walked over and picked up the slender tool curiously. He shrugged his shoulders, pocketing the device before going towards Amy's cries of help.

He reached the door that held Amy. He could hear her crying for help inside. He tried slamming into the door to get it to open, but it would not budge. He pulled out his gun; ready to shoot it open when the Doctor, Rory, and River came rushing up behind him.

The Doctor quickly opened the door with his sonic screwdriver. They pushed their way in to see a room with a small bed, pictures on a dresser, some toys here and there, and the astronaut's space suit lying on the ground. No Amy to speak of.

"Where is she, Doctor?" asked Rory, anxious and worried by the absence of his wife. The Doctor leaned down towards the astronaut suit and did a quick scan with his sonic. River kneeled down next to it, opening the visor to see the spacesuit had no occupant inside.

"It's empty," River told the room. They began to hear the sobbing from Amy in the room. The Doctor glanced down to the floor and saw the flashing red nanorecorder on a rug next to some toys. Amy's voice was coming from the device.

"I don't know where I am," sobbed Amy on the nanorecorder. "Please, can anybody hear me?"

Rory's eyes finally followed the sound, seeing the device on the rug. He stared at it in shock as it spoke. He reached down slowly, picking it up with a shaking hand.

"They took this out of her," he said in disbelief. "How did they do that, Doctor?" The Doctor did not answer, only studied the nanorecorder carefully as they continued to listen to Amy's sobs. Rory stared up from the device to question the Doctor again. "Wh-why can I still hear her?"

"Is it a recording?" asked River. The Doctor remained silent as he did a quick scan of the device in Rory's hand, looking to the sonic screwdriver for its readings. He stared at the sonic solemnly, feeling horrible.

"Um, it's defaults to 'live.' This is current," the Doctor explained quietly. Rory stared up to the Doctor in horrified confusion. The Doctor stared sadly at him, regretting that the man had to go through something like this. "Wherever she is right now, that is what she's saying."

"Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you," Rory said hurriedly into the device, praying that his wife could hear him. Hoping he could somehow comfort her. "Wherever you are, we're coming I swear."

"She can't hear you," the Doctor told him regrettably. The sobbing continued as the Doctor looked away, unable to bear hearing his companion in such stress. "I'm so sorry. It's one-way."

"She can always hear me, Doctor," countered Rory. "Always. Wherever she is. And she always knows that _I _am coming for her. Do you understand me? Always." He became angry toward the end. Feeling enraged that the Doctor could possibly allow this to happen to his wife.

The Doctor turned away, knowing that he was to blame for this. He listened as Amy began to talk.

"Doctor, are you there? Can you hear me?" questioned Amy in a pleading voice. Rory stared down to the device, feeling dejected by her pleas for the Doctor instead of her husband. She continued to sob in his hands. "Doctor. Oh, god. Please, please, Doctor. Just get me out of this."

"He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear," Rory spoke to the device gloomily.

The Doctor sighed heavily; his eyes beginning to drift for someone he knew should be there. Someone would have been trying to comfort Amy through the nanorecorder just as much as Rory currently was. Someone who would be trying to comfort Rory as well. But said person was not here. The Doctor frowned, wondering why Wanda had not shown up in the room with them.

"Canton, where's Wanda?" asked the Doctor. Canton looked puzzled, staring around the room as well.

"I heard her shouting up here. I thought she was in the room with Amy," Canton explained.

"Well, she's not here, so where is she?" the Doctor asked, his voice sounding gruff with impatience. Canton remembered the tool he had found, so he pulled it out of his pocket, wondering if maybe it would tell them something of Wanda's absence.

"I found this on the floor, rolling around," Canton explained, showing the Doctor Wanda's sonic. The Doctor snatched it out of the man's hand, staring at it in alarm. Wanda would never leave her sonic simply lying around. Not ever.

"That's Wanda's sonic," River breathed in horror. The Doctor was about to rush out of the room, about to search through every room, every floorboard, every brick of the orphanage for his Wanderer when he heard her voice.

"Amy?"

They all froze when Wanda's voice came over the nanorecorder.

"Wanda? Wanda, please, I can't see. I can't see," Amy sobbed some.

"I know. It's okay. You're fine, I promise," Wanda said gently, trying to calm the girl down.

"Where are we? Is the Doctor here? Is he coming to get us?" Amy asked her quickly.

"Of course he's coming. Why wouldn't he? As to where we are, I don't know." There was a long pause, and then Wanda spoke up in a rush. "Amy. Amy, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?" Amy sounded frightened by the urgency of her friend's voice.

"I want to you to not listen. Hum, sing, do anything that will help you not listen." Wanda grunted some, sounding as though she were in pain.

Amy's voice began to waver. "What—what do you mean?"

"Just don't listen. Try to drown out the noise. Pretend it's not happening." Wanda hissed and whimpered, her voice beginning to shake and lose focus. "Just don't listen, Amy! Don't—." A terrible screamed ripped through Wanda's voice.

A horrible scream of agony as Amy began to sob even harder. "No! Wanda! Doctor, save us! Save us!"

The Doctor's hand tightened around Wanda's sonic in a fit of rage. He breathed in and out harshly as he listened to those screams. It a blinding fit of fury, he snapped around and grabbed a hold of Canton's suit jacket roughly. He shook the man some as he yelled.

"Why?! Why did you let this happen?! I told you to protect them both! I told you to keep an eye on them!" he screamed into the man's face. Canton glared, grabbing at the Doctor's hands to get them off.

"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?" the man argued against the Doctor's rage.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you knew it was going to happen! What matters is that _you_ were supposed to keep them safe!" the Doctor shouted. He jerked the Canton away from him, making the man bang against the wall. River walked up to the Doctor, quickly grabbing his arm to calm him.

"Doctor, we'll find them. We'll find Wanda," she spoke quickly. "But if we're going to do that, then you need to calm down."

"I am calm!" the Doctor yelled at her. "Just because _you_ don't care about her—."

SLAP!

The Doctor stumbled back some as River hit him. The woman glared at him harshly, enraged by the very idea of her not caring for Wanda.

"You don't think I'm not as upset or frightened by hearing her screams! Don't you think it pains me just as much!" River shouted shakily, pointing to the recorder in Rory's tight hands. They heard another piecing scream coming from Wanda and sobbing from Amy. River shook as she heard this. "Don't you _dare_ ever say that I don't care. Because if there's one thing I care about in this universe, it's her. But we can't go rushing around in a fit. We need to stay calm and think things through if we're going to save Wanda and Amy."

Dr. Renfrew suddenly came to the room, gaining their attention.

"I think someone has been shot. I think we should help," the man told them. He suddenly blinked, his face going blank for a moment before he stared at them in confusion. "I can't r—I can't remember."

The Doctor had the man led him to the office, to the injured Silent. The same one which Canton had shot. Upon arriving to the office, the Doctor kept his hands tightly clasped behind his back as he looked fiercely down on the injured creature. The Silent wheezed from its injuries, glaring at the Doctor as he walked towards it.

"You're the Silence," the Doctor stated curtly, crouching down to meet the creature at eye level.

"You know of us?" the creature hissed. "How?"

"Someone told me," the Doctor answered, not wishing to give away that Wanda knew in case they did not already know of her abilities. Fearing of what they would do if they found out. But he fears were met when the Silent rattled its voice loudly.

"The Wanderer tells too much," it spoke harshly. "She will be silenced. Silence will fall." The Doctor half-tempted to grab ahold of the damn creature and shake it in his fury. But, River was right. He needed to keep a level head if they were going to save his Wanderer. He decided on words instead of actions.

"You listen to me very carefully," the Doctor growled out. "When I find Wanda, for I will find her and get her back, and I see that you have harmed her in _any_ way, be sure to know that I will make you all pay."

The Silent stared darkly at the Time Lord. "You cannot stop us."

"Oh, yes, I can. Because you just made the worst mistake possible." The Doctor stood up, towering over the creature. "You took my Wanderer away from me. And no one does that. Not ever. Because, if they do, they find out what my fury can _really_ do."

XxXxXxXx

River and the Doctor looked over the astronaut suit they had recovered from the orphanage. Both were trying to learn everything they could about its purpose. So far, they found it to be an exoskeleton life support system, with built in weaponry and communication devices that could hack into anything. The reason why the little girl was able to call the President.

As they were examining and studying the suit, each went through their own rolling emotions of anger and dread for both Amy and Wanda. River would not stop working in a speedy pace, while the Doctor would not stop pausing every few seconds to suck in a shaking breath and pull away from the work for a few moments. He would always return back to the task at hand, but River noticed how each time he seemed less able to focus properly.

He finally pulled away, no longer able to focus on anything. He pulled out the envelope from his invitation, giving it a good lick. That had always been his one trait to finding out clues, or just a habit of curiosity. While he knew a certain Time Lady would always use her nose instead of tongue. Thinking of that he paused in his licking, feeling a sharp stab of guilt in his hearts. He should have never let Wanda go off with Canton and Amy. The Doctor had argued with her back in the TARDIS when she planned to go. The small scare in knowing she had almost been killed by a real bullet in Canton's gun had unsettled him. But she had remained firm, stubborn and set to protect, saying how she wanted to help the little girl more than anything. And he could never argue against Wanda and her love of children.

"You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know?" River spoke up, staring fixedly at the Doctor.

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationary, TARDIS-blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face," the Doctor named off quickly. He stared over to River, his eyes hard. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on this person who sent us on this mission that endangered Wanda and Amy's life, I'll strangle him."

"Not if I do first," muttered River, still working on scanning the spacesuit. The Doctor hummed, starting to pace around with his clasped behind his back. River glanced up, looking annoyed. "Why are you always like this when Wanda's not around? I swear, you're always useless." The Doctor paused in his pacing, looking somewhat uncomfortable by her words.

"I have . . . issues without Wanda around," he said hesitantly. He began to pace some more.

"What kind of issues?" River watched him closely, trying to understand what exactly the Time Lord was going through.

"I'm not . . . stable without her."

River raised a brow to that. "Not stable? Well, I can clearly see that."

"No, you don't understand. I . . ." He stopped, facing her squarely. "I start slipping without her around. Especially if she's in danger. I slip back into the man I was after the Time War." The Doctor paused some, looking away from her. "We're both unstable that way."

"Both?" River frowned, confused by what he meant. "What do you mean 'both'? Do you mean Wanda?"

"Yes." The Doctor refused to look at her, staring off fixedly to the distance.

River raised a brow at him, greatly disbelieving to his words. "How exactly is Wanda unstable? I never have seen her anything close to unstable before."

The Doctor turned his gaze back to her. A gaze filled of sorrow. "And let's hope you never do."

XxXxXxXx

So, was the chapter good? Bad? I'm hoping for good. :) Please, let me know what you think within a review. Any feedback helps me greatly in seeing how well the story is developing and if you guys are still enjoying it.

Reviewers:

**MinecraftLover00**: Thanks! :D Glad you enjoyed it. :) Yeah, I'm trying to make it so each regeneration for Wanda does have differences, but in the end is still Wanda. She is always going to have some core personality or behaviors to which will never go away. I kind of like to think that every time she regenerates, it's more like 'growing up' for her. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Glad you enjoyed the casual moment during that scene. :) It's something Second Wanda sort of is, a casual and calm person, with spunky, sass, and sarcasm mixed in. ;) Oh, and let's just say Bad Wolf plays in a rather huge key to who or what Wanda is, and her past as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)

**Jaxrond**: Welcome to the story! And to the fandom! :D I'm so happy that you have been enjoying the story so far. :) I'm still a relatively new fan as well, only having been around for the show for a couple of years now. I know that doesn't seem real new, but I still feel like a newbie because there's just so much to the show I have yet to learn. Classic Who mostly. And you're very much welcome. :) I love Ten and Eleven as well. :D

**grapejuice101**: I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) I'll try to put more moment between the Doctor and Wanda in the future. ;)

**DarkPhantom101**: Yep, very different. More clues to the mystery, which will be spoilers for now. ;) Oh, and Wanda does pretty much realize it, it's just Second Wanda is very stubborn to accept it and is in huge denial at the current moment. But don't worry, that will be changing very soon. ;) And yes, Demons Run will be within part two. I hope you will enjoy that chapter to come. :) Thanks for the review!

**little101**: Oh, that's actually coming up very soon. I hope will enjoy the funny and awesome moments between the two of them. lol ;) I've decided not to do any season eight or future seasons within this trilogy. But I do have possibly another story in the future planned which ties into this story and will be having season eight within it. :)

**Kayla**: It will be explained within the next chapter as to why Wanda can remember. It's actually a very logical and simple reason to which the show had for other people as well. Actually, the Doctor being half human is not canon, according to the show at least. I know some fans consider it canon, but the show treats the movie as if it never happened. And they say that the Doctor is indeed full Time Lord, so I go off of that. It's more of the Doctor is affected by the Silence as well because Time Lords actually have very similar nervous systems and anatomy to humans, especially with the brain. Yes, the Time Lords have vast differences than humans, but they are also so similar that the Silence will also affect Time Lords' memories. But the same can be said for other species who are also similar to humans. I hope this explanation helps. :) And don't worry about over thinking things, you're totally fine. :D

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: lol Well, I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this update. Please, enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it. :) Thanks for the review!

**Squidtastik**: Thank you! :D And thank you for the review! I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

**DodgeElica**: Yay! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. :) I hope you will continue to find enjoyment throughout the rest of the story. :D

**bored411**: Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :) As well as enjoying Second Wanda. Yep, she will be getting stabbed. The only question is how and why. Spoilers for now. ;) I hope you continue on enjoying the story! :D

**Fireball221B**: Aww, thank you so much. :) Oh, and it's not annoying in the least. :) Not as long as me saying thank you, thank you doesn't get annoying. ;) Thank you so much, though. It really, really, truly means so much to me. :) And don't worry, very soon now she will finally realize her feels . . . well, mostly realize, that she loves him and he loves her. But there will always sort of be this guilt within her about Rose and River. Mostly because Second Wanda was born from the guilt of First Wanda, so it will be hard for this new Wanda to get over that. As well as the worthless feeling she has for herself. I update about every other day, or maybe two days apart. At least twice a week. Sometimes three times a week. It all depends really on how much life gets in the way. And yes, yes you are completely and totally fantastic! :D

Thanks once again for the reviews! And to everyone who has been giving the story a favorite and a follow. That means the world to me as well. :) Well, that's all for toady. Have an awesome and fantastic day,everyone!

~Tinker~


	5. Ch 5: Moon Walk

Hi, and welcome, readers! :)

Didn't want to make any of you have to wait any longer for the conclusion for this adventure. Sorry it took so long to finish. I usually try to keep adventures in at least two parts, possibly three if they're long. But this one took me quite some time. Which will actually happen for a few other adventures to come in the future. I hope no one minds too much.

Also, **Warning**: Mentioning of blood within this chapter.

Well, enjoy the new chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 5: Moon Walk

The Doctor turned away after that, beginning to pace some more. River continued on working with the astronaut suit, not liking what the Doctor had said. It made her queasy at the thought of Wanda being as 'unstable' as the Doctor seemed to think the Time Lady was. River could never believe it. Wanda was good, kind, and always loving. She could never see Wanda being hateful or full of anger as the Doctor could be at times. Unless, of course, a child was threatened. Then Wanda would become very furious towards the ones who dared hurt the innocent. But to River, that was understandable. She felt very much the same way at times. Especially with what she went through in her past.

Rory, who had been standing off to the side all this time and holding tightly onto the now silent nanorecorder, looked up to the Doctor. While listening in to the Doctor's words, there had been one specific question on the Roman's mind since Amy had been gone.

"Doctor, why didn't she tell us this was going to happen? Why didn't Wanda stop Amy from being taken?" Rory asked him, feeling somewhat hurt that the Time Lady would just let something like this happen. Something like Lake Silencio to happen.

"There's something about Wanda you must know: She can't tell us everything," the Doctor explained, waving his hands while talking. "There are some things she can say, and other things she can't. There are strict guidelines and rules to which she must follow." Rory frowned, not entirely understanding what the Doctor meant by this.

"Why is that? Can't she just tell us and save us the trouble?" asked Rory.

"No, it's too dangerous to let us know everything," the Doctor replied, shaking his head slightly.

"And why is that, exactly? Is it really going to matter if we know how to stop these things from happening?"

The Doctor walked up to the man, trying to explain carefully so Rory would understand. "It's like this. You know about the theory of the butterfly effect, yes?"

Rory raised a brow. "Yeah."

"Well, it's very much real. Every single little change and choice that we make, every single little detail in our own timeline, can make the biggest impact. All those fine details are carefully constructed into our time stream with a vast mountain of branches interweaving in between and out between all other timelines. All interconnecting into a vast network through all of time and space." The Doctor paused some, looking off distantly with forlorn eyes.

"And she can see them. She can see them all," the Doctor spoke softly, watching how both Rory and River looked at him in awe to the very idea.

"But I thought she could only see your timeline," River stated, clearly confused. "How can she see all the rest?"

"Spoilers," breathed the Doctor.

"But what does that have to do with her not telling us?" asked Rory, still feeling awed that Wanda could even possibly hold all of that vast knowledge within her mind. It seemed impossible and unimaginable to him.

"If she lets slip the wrong detail, the tiniest piece of information that we cannot know or act upon, then it can bring down everything. A domino effect of sorts. All of our timelines could come crashing down in an instant," stated the Doctor. He clasped his hands, feeling uneasy by the very thought. "Those are choices she must make. She must pick and choose with precision on what to say, do, or act. At all times. She knows what effects will come otherwise." He paused for a moment, reflecting sorrowfully on this. "It's all very maddening if you think about it."

"Has that ever happened? Her . . . letting the wrong information slip or something?" asked Rory.

"No, not yet. But I've seen in her mind what could happen if she ever did," explained the Doctor. He winced, remembering the terrible consequences of what had occurred. For both what Wanda had seen, and what followed after she showed him. "And trust me, it's not pretty."

"Does she know any of this? That she holds that kind of power over other timelines?" asked River.

"No. And none of this leaves here, do you understand? Wanda must never know. Not ever," the Doctor said sternly, making sure they understood the costs if they were to ever tell Wanda. It would be a disaster if it were the wrong Wanda.

The announcer on the television started counting down. They looked at it, surprised that they had lost track of keeping an eye out on the _Apollo_ launch. They watched as _Apollo_ took off from the Earth, heading to a place that no human had ever gone before. A device in the Doctor's pocket started to go off. He pulled it out quickly, seeing the video Canton had taken of the Silent back in Area 51. He smiled in triumph. One step closer to saving Wanda and Amy.

Rory stared down to his hand as he heard the sobbing of Amy coming through again. His grip tightened on it, wanting nothing more than to have his beloved wife back in his arms. Back with him, and completely safe. He slowly sat down by some equipment, continuing to gaze solemnly to the nanorecorder.

"Help us, Doctor," sobbed Amy. The Doctor and Rory winced upon hearing that. Rory, for believing Amy truly loved the Time Lord. The Doctor, for feeling horrible he had placed both women into that situation.

"I love you," continued Amy, speaking more firmly this time, seeming to want the meaning to hold strong. "I know you think it's him, I-I know you think it ought to be him, but it's not, it's you, and when I see you again, I'm going to tell you properly, just to see your stupid face."

Rory breathed heavily, heartbroken to hear how much she loved the Doctor and not him.

"My life was so boring before you just . . . dropped out of the sky," Amy went on saying, laughing quietly. "So just get your stupid face where I can see it, okay? Okay?" Amy continued on sobbing.

"Amy, don't cry," came a hoarse voice of Wanda. The Doctor rushed up, crouching beside Rory to hold the nanorecorder with the man. Wanda continued to speak very quietly, sounding almost sleepy. "I can't stand it when you cry. Same goes for anyone else, really."

"Wanda, what happened earlier? Why were you screaming?" Amy asked hastily. Wanda hesitated for some few moments. Or possibly, she had fallen unconscious from the way she had sounded.

"They're doing . . . something to me. Not sure what," Wanda breathed out, her voice shaking. "They left for now though. Seemed angry by something not working with . . . what they're doing. Sorry, about earlier. Didn't mean to scream your ears off." Wanda laughed weakly, still sounding ever so sleepy.

"It's okay, Wanda. You're fine," Amy sniffled some, sounding scared and wanting nothing more than for them both to be fine.

"You should probably indicate who exactly you love, by the way. Rory is going to get the wrong idea."

"What? How would he get wrong idea?"

"They're listening in on us. Right now, if I'm correct. Hi, Rory! Hi, River! Hi, Doctor! I hope I didn't scream you ears off, too!" Wanda laughed some then whimpered loudly in pain, as though laughing hurt terribly.

River walked over as well, grabbing onto the device with the other two.

"Oh, sweetie," she breathed softly.

"They're listening in?" Amy questioned in bewilderment. .

"Yeah, making sure we're okay. And don't worry; they're working on a plan. They'll find us. Promise," Wanda said to her. "Rory thinks right now that all the stuff you said was for the Doctor. You should probably set the record straight."

"Oh, Rory, you moron," Amy said loudly, almost sternly as if she were scolding him. "As soon as I see your stupid face, I'm going to teach you a lesson for ever thinking that."

Rory laughed lightly, feeling a swell of joy in his heart. She loved him. She really did. How could he have ever doubted that?

"You see, Rory? Stop doubting yourself. All right?" Wanda called out. "You know, after this . . . we should really . . . go . . . somewhere nice." They heard as Wanda's words slow down until they trailed off into nothing.

"Wanda? Wanda?!" Amy shouted out. She started sobbing, thinking the worse had happened. The Doctor shook, feeling dread course through him. He stood up quickly, walking swiftly away from the recorder. No longer wishing to hear Amy's sobs or Wanda's silence.

XxXxXxXx

Amy slowly woke up, blinking dully at her surroundings. She gazed around, finding Silence all around her and working on different consoles and controls within the large metal room they had placed her in. Amy felt herself strapped down on some sort of examine chair, her wrists restrain on either side of her. She jerked at them, hoping to see if they would budge. No such luck. She gazed around, her eyes falling upon Wanda.

The Time Lady looked horrible. She had been strapped down on an operating table with a vast amount of thin tubes all over her. It appeared as though the tubes were stuck inside of her skin. All along her arms, legs, and her chest. Amy saw how the Silence had ripped apart Wanda's suit, it being nothing more than rags now. Rags . . . with blood.

Amy felt sick in remembering all the blood from Lake Silencio. Now, Wanda was bleeding once more. Only this time, almost all over her body instead of simply from her chest. Luckily, Amy could tell it was not a whole lot. A small amount compare to what had happened at the lake. But still, a far too great amount. Enough to make Wanda look ghostly pale.

Amy let a sigh in relief when she saw the Time Lady still breathing. Though, it appeared ragged. Amy whipped her head over when she heard rattling breathing coming towards her. A Silent glared down upon her.

"You are Amelia Pond," it spoke in its guttural voice. Amy glared at the creature.

"You're ugly. Has anyone mentioned that to you," she retorted sarcastically.

"We do you honour," it continued on, ignoring her comment. "You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over."

"Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake, bringing me and Wanda here, especially her, because wait till you see what's coming for you now," Amy bite out to the Silent.

"You both have been here many days."

Amy blinked in shock, unbelieving to what it said. "No, we just got here. You just put me in here, and her there."

"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days."

"No. No, we can't have been." Amy stared over to Wanda, seeing that many of the holes on her skin looked like old wounds. The blood around her, dried and cracked, no longer fresh as it would have been days ago. The creature was telling the truth. Amy stared back at it in horror.

"You will sleep now," it rattled out. She struggled in her restraints as it hovered over her, getting closer. She started screaming, thrashing to get away from the Silent. The chair held her down, refusing to let go of her.

Suddenly, she heard the TARDIS engine. She stared over to see the wonderful ship slowly appearing within the room. The Silent stared at the ship in confusion as the Doctor stepped out.

"Oh, interesting. Very Aickman Roah," the Doctor said lightly. His words spoke of a cheery tone while his face said otherwise. His eyes were dark, staring menacingly at the Silence around the room. The Oncoming Storm present with a full force.

"I've seen one of these before. Abandoned. I wonder how that happened," the Doctor muttered quietly. "Oh, well I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times." His eyes searched the room, looking for his Wanderer.

The moment he spotted her, felt he ready to snap. He swiftly went over to the table they had her strapped on. He carefully examined the many tubes connected into her body. Some were more deeply embedded into her torso. He knew immediately what they had been trying to do. The fools really believed they could extract that kind of power from her? It was encoded into her genetic makeup, her very being and essence. That power could never be obtained or be taken out of her.

He placed his hands on her temples, checking the integrity of the barriers within her mind. All were stable, save for one. One particular barrier was being thrashed against quite severely, angrily, in rage. The power behind it was furious as to what was happening. The Doctor quickly sent soothing thoughts to the barrier in hopes to calm it down. The force behind it replied back with sharp whips of anger. He winced, feeling it stabbing at his mind in a retort of sorts of his gesture to calm it. He knew what it was doing. It was sending him a message: Let this happen again, and there will be consequences. He responded quickly in understanding, promising not to let this happen to Wanda again in the future. _His_ future, at least. The presence seemed to settle with this, giving him a curt nod of sorts before settling back down into its slumber.

The Doctor gave a sigh of relief, glad to have made it in time. He then quickly began to remove the tubes as he heard River place the old box telly on the console, telling the Silence to stay back. Rory and Amy were muttering away as the Roman tried to remove his wife's restraints. The Doctor tried to be gentle as he took out the tubing. But in some areas they were so deeply embedded, he had to yank them out roughly. He heard Wanda whimper some as he did. He leaned down and kissed her in comfort, hoping it might relieve her of pain.

He finally managed to remove the last tube. Pulling her up into his arms, he held her close as he stared fiercely at the Silence.

"You have no idea what could have happened," he snarled at them. "If you had activated Alpha, she might have destroyed everything."

"The Wanderer needs to be destroyed," one Silent hissed.

"No, _you_ need to be," the Doctor barked. He picked Wanda up, carrying her close as he walked over to River, keeping his gaze fixed to the Silence. The Time Lady's head rested against his chest as she breathed out raggedly.

"I was going to be bit forgiving. I was going to offer you a chance for total surrender and let you go in peace," the Doctor said loudly. He glared darkly at them. "But not only did you take my Wanderer away, my friend Amelia, and hurt them both, you tried tampering with something that should _never_ be tampered with. Something that no other known living creature can handle."

He turned on the telly, showing the landing on the moon, Neil Armstrong about to step upon its surface.

"For all of that, I'm not going to hold back," the Doctor stated harshly.

Everyone watched as Armstrong stepped down to the moon. The Doctor quickly called Canton on the mobile. He hung up as he watched the broadcast carefully. Armstrong stepped on the moon, starting to give his famous line. Suddenly the image cut to the video Canton had taken of their captured Silent, telling the humans of the world to kill all Silence on sight. The image of the Silent left a second later, continuing to show Armstrong on the moon.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you," the Doctor said darkly. The Silence all hissed loudly, glaring in rage by what had occurred. The Doctor grinned with triumph. "And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence! You just raised an army against yourself and now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day."

The Doctor held Wanda tightly as he stood up close to one Silent, keeping his gaze dark as he stared into those black eyes.

"This is what happens when you mess with the ones I love. With my Wanderer," he growled.

The Doctor moved away, seeing how the Silence were ready to attack in rage. He yelled for the others to run, rushing to the ship with Wanda. He heard River shooting at the Silence outside with the creatures shooting their electricity back. He placed Wanda on the control room floor as gently and tenderly as he could. He softly cupped the Time Lady's cheek and began thumbing it softly, and wished to sooth her pain in anyway. He glanced up to the console.

"Keep her safe, Sexy," he breathed out.

The TARDIS replied with a firm hum, just as determined as him to keep Wanda safe. He rushed back out, helping Rory unstrap Amy from the chair with the sonic. The Doctor kept his sonic out as a threat towards the Silence. He knew it would not actually do any harm, but he felt better by aiming it at them. He waited for Rory to help Amy inside the TARDIS, making sure the companions were out of the way. The Doctor then leaned towards River who had her back pressed against his as they (she) fought off the Silence.

"River, take care of them," he whispered firmly.

With that said, he walked away into the TARDIS. Hearing with satisfaction River shooting at the rest of the Silence. He knew the woman had planned on doing it anyway, in retaliation to what they had done to Wanda. But him giving the order was his own form of payback. He could never lift a gun himself, knowing it would both be breaking his vow and he would never forgive himself for it. But he felt no guilt in the dying Silence. He did feel some guilt in knowing he allowed River to be the one to kill them. But if it meant protecting Wanda, he would go to any lengths necessary.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda slowly opened her eyes as she came to. She blinked sleepily as she stared up to her bedroom ceiling. She slowly turned her head around, seeing her wonderful room within the TARDIS. The same music sheets lying around with violin on top, bookshelves, lilac covers for the bed, and replicas of her father's carvings hanging around. What a wonderful sight. She thought she would never see this room again. Or anything else for that matter.

She relaxed into the bed, enjoying the comfort. After a while of relaxing, she heard someone opening up the door, coming into the room. She glanced up to see the Doctor with a tray of food. He smiled warmly.

"Sexy told me you were awake. Well, not actually 'told' me, but kept making me stumble into the kitchens," he laughed some, going over towards her. Wanda sat up slowly, feeling sore all over. She saw how she had been dressed in a short sleeve nightgown. She tugged on it some, raising a brow at the sight of it. Yep, she really did not like dresses. Even in the form of nightgowns.

"Don't tell me you changed me into this," she said lightly, giving him a fake stern look. He chuckled, sitting the tray in front of her.

"No, River and Amy did," he replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Are they okay? Are you okay? Nothing bad happened while I was out?" she asked, sounding anxious and worried about everyone's safety.

The Doctor gave her a bright and cheerful grin. His eyes lit up happily as if feeling greatly at ease after a long and weary struggle. "No. Everything went smoothly. Took care of the Silence, and everything is back to normal."

Wanda nodded, reaching to grab a fork when she saw her arm. Small scars ran all the way up her arm from where the tubing had been. She thumbed at them lightly, feeling strange by the sight of them.

"Sorry, I couldn't get rid of the scars," the Doctor whispered sadly. He gently ran a hand up her other arm along the scars. He had always wondered in the past how she had gotten these. Now he knew.

"It's all right," Wanda spoke lightly. She smiled at him. "It gives me character."

She patted his hand some before going to dig into the food. She sure was starving. Not exactly remembering the last time she had eaten. It might have been during the breakfast at Vincent's house when her last proper meal had been. Other than that, it had mostly been scraps of food with being on the run across America for three months. And it was the Doctor's famous omelets, one of her favorite dishes from him. She loved it. She hummed in delight as she took a bite.

"So, where is everybody?" she asked as she ate.

"River's back in prison, Amy and Rory are off . . . doing their own thing. Couple stuff. All a bit 'ugh' if you know what I mean," the Doctor explained with a laugh.

"You sent River back already? I wanted to say goodbye," Wanda pouted at him. She really wanted to talk with the woman, especially after what happened in the orphanage. Wanda wanted to ask River if she had helped Melody escape the Silence and find a better life. As well as if River did not mind that she gave away the blue crystal. Then again, River did have one of her own. One that looked rather old. Wanda smiled at that thought, knowing it must have been the same one.

"I know, but you've been out for two days now and—," the Doctor started to say.

"Two days?!" Wanda exclaimed. She dropped her fork in surprise, unbelieving to what he had said.

He looked sternly at her. "Well, on top of your injuries, you still needed a good, proper, rest from regeneration. I'm sure you never got any descent sleep during your running for three months. I'm surprised you weren't out for longer."

"Still, two days. I can't believe I slept that long." It would explain why her mind felt so rested. Though, not her body. It still hurt in many places. He did have a point about resting during her running around for the Silence. In those three months, she never did sleep well from the constant worrying. She picked up her fork, continuing to eat.

The Doctor continued to run his hand along her right arm, staring sadly at the scars. "I'm sorry."

Wanda paused from taking a bite, looking at him curiously. "For what?"

"For allowing you to be captured and be put through that."

"Don't blame yourself, Theta." She placed down her fork, holding the hand on her arm in comfort. "It wasn't your fault. Or anyone else's for that matter. I allowed it to happen so the Silence wouldn't get the little girl."

He stared up at her in shock. "You allowed yourself to get captured?"

"They were after her, so I placed myself in between them and her. I gave her enough time to run and escape. They grew angry because of it, so they took me as payback." She picked back up her fork, continuing to finish her meal.

He gave her a hard stare. "You're too reckless. You should've thought things through instead of rushing into danger like that."

She paused in her eating. "I didn't have any other options. It was either that or they take the little girl again and hurt her even more. You and I both know I could never allow that."

He sighed, staring up into the air in frustration. "You could have called me, or even Canton. That way we could have saved both you and the girl."

Wanda rolled her eyes slightly. "Well, two flaws there. One: don't have a phone. You never gave me one. Two: she was supposed to get away. We aren't supposed to find her again until much later."

"That's right . . . I never did give you a phone yet. I keep forgetting since so many other yous already have one." He hummed some, then blinked as if realizing what else she had said. "What do you mean, 'find her again'?"

"We're going to meet her again someday. Long way into the future for us, but Amy and Rory have technically already met her." Wanda finished up her meal quickly as the Doctor digested this information.

The Doctor stared at Wanda with curiosity. "Can you tell me who this girl is?"

"Spoilers. But I can give you a sneak peek: it's someone we've already met, but someone who we haven't met."

The Doctor blinked. "Ah. Yes. . . . . No, sorry, don't get it."

Wanda moved the tray away from her lap, sitting it next to her. She chuckled some at the Doctor's puzzled expression. "You'll understand. Some day. Now, I have some questions."

The Doctor looked hesitant to this, but nodded all the same. Wanda pondered some on what to ask. There were a few things on her mind since regenerating, but none to which she had the chance to really ask him about.

"I heard you talking some after I regenerated," Wanda started asking. "I heard how my regeneration isn't the same as yours or other Time Lords. As well as that I need you for it. Can you explain why?"

"Ah, yes, that. Well, you see . . . it really is difficult to explain. Um," the Doctor spoke some, seeming to look for the right words. "Have you ever noticed that you don't heal as fast as I do?"

"Um, well, no. But now that you mention it . . . ," Wanda said, thinking over what he meant by that. It was true. She never really put any thought to it, so busy caught up with travelling around. But now, thinking it over, she did indeed heal much slower that what it should be for a Time Lord. All her cuts and bruises took just as long as a normal human's would to heal. The only way she healed up faster was when the Doctor made her put some special medicine on.

"Yeah, I have noticed, but why is that?" she asked him.

"Your body doesn't have complete access to the regeneration energy within you," the Doctor explained. "It's there, but . . . it's as though a main ingredient had been removed. As though you no longer possess the spark to ignite the energy. So, I provide the spark."

"Wait, so, do you give me some of your regeneration energy?" She frowned at that, not liking the idea of him wasting his own energy on her.

"Only a little. A small amount that can heal a paper cut. Just enough to provide the spark you need. Your body takes that small spark and automatically uses it to start your process."

"Does this only work for you, or do you think if there were other Time Lords around it would happen with them as well?"

"I believe so, yes. You just need someone with a spark of regeneration energy."

Wanda nodded thinking that over some. In other words, she needed to be more careful in the future. She did not want to have to regenerate and make the Doctor use any of his own energy. Even if he said it was a small amount, it still made her feel guilty that he had to use any at all.

"All right," she said lightly, nodding that she understood. "Okay, next question. What were the Silence doing to me?" She saw the way he tensed, the look in his eye which said he did not wish to discuss it. He glanced away from her, seeming to think over what to say. Finally, it seemed he came up with an explanation, turning his head back towards her.

"They were trying to harvest your regeneration energy," he finally replied. Wanda stared at him carefully, seeing the lie within his eyes.

"Liar," she stated. "What's the real reason?"

The Doctor sighed heavily, shaking his head sadly. "Spoilers."

Wanda nodded, understanding. "All you have to tell me is spoilers. I understand there are things you can't tell me. You don't have to try to lie to me, Theta."

He chuckled some. "Most people like to argue when they hear 'spoilers' and want answers."

"Yes, well, if I tried arguing every time there were spoilers and demanded answers we would be stuck in a rut. I've learned to accept things as they are. Plus, like I said before, I trust you."

She patted his hand lightly, the one that still held onto her arm gently. She saw how he smiled, grateful that she did not push him. She knew how others in his life did whenever they were scared or angry. Of course, she was too, but he went through enough as it was. Plus, pushing for answers only led to trouble. She had seen enough incidents from the show to know of the consequences.

Besides, some part of her really did not want to know. It scared her. She felt, if she were to ever finally know and understand what exactly was wrong with her, it might just change who she was. She would rather wait a long time before she found out the truth to herself. A very, very long time if her fears of herself turn out to be true.

"I'm glad you trust me so much," he said happily.

"Right, so, next question. Do you know why I can see the Silence? " she asked him. He clapped his hands together, seeming happy to explain.

"Ah, now this one is an easy one," he said lightly. "I have a theory. I believe that there may be those who have abnormalities to the brain, allowing them to not be receptive to the consciousness-altering telepathic signal emitted by the Silence. And you must be one with such abnormality." He beamed, seeming proud that he had thought of it.

"Do you know why I have an abnormality?" she asked curiously, wondering what kind of defect within her mind could allow her to see the Silence. Upon this question, he seemed to deflate slightly and look at unease to answer.

"That . . . that's spoilers for now," he answered. Wanda nodded, realizing it must have something to do with what was wrong with her. Again, so much was wrong with her. She only hoped it would not cause the Doctor or his companions issues with her defects.

"Okay, last question. Right before I jumped away and regenerated, you seemed very distressed when I told you about me being with you for a year. Is there a reason?" she asked him.

"I knew your first incarnation was only going to be around for a year. I . . . I didn't want to see it happen. I don't like watching any incarnation of you having to regenerate." He stared down at her hand still on his. He held it gently within his, squeezing it lightly. "Not only that, but I wish I could have been there more for First Wanda. She had gone through so much . . . I wanted more time to make it up to her."

Wanda smiled, touched by his words. "You already have, and so much more." She knew she should not have, but she gave him a kiss on the cheek in gratitude. Her hearts fluttered more in having contact with his soft skin. Her emotions really had issues. If this was going to happen every time, she was going to have a serious talk with her body. She pulled away some, a light tint of pink on her face.

"Don't worry about First me. She's going to be around for you in the future, so you'll have plenty of time to be there for her," Wanda said brightly, trying to ignore her jumping hearts.

The Doctor smiled and patted her hand, then stood up from the bed. "Go ahead and get dressed. There's a certain daughter of ours that we need to visit."

"Don't you mean _your_ daughter? She's not exactly mine," Wanda said, raising a curious brow at him.

"Of course she's your daughter. Maybe not genetically, but you're still her mother. I could think of no better woman suited to be a mother," the Doctor said brightly. He beamed away as Wanda stared at him in amazement to what he said.

"Well, I think that might change in the future once you get together with your special someone." She smirked some, knowing that River and him had kissed for the first time when he took her back to prison. Wanda would have loved to have been there standing in the TARDIS control room and laughing at his reaction once he walked back in.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I know this already. My special someone to become my future wife, whom I do happily have plans with already." He gave a bright grin when saying this.

Wanda stared at him with uncertainty, hoping with all her hearts that he meant River. She feared, however, that he might have meant . . . someone else. Someone else who was _not_ herself. No. No, because that was _not_ going to happen. Wanda shook her head, trying to ignore her jumping stomach and fluttering hearts. She felt another stab of guilt in having this reaction around the Doctor, feeling as though a weight was placed on her hearts when her mind threw images of angry Rose and River at her. The presence behind a certain barrier within her mind, which always acted up with these emotions with hers, seemed to grow irritated that she kept allowing herself to have these feelings for the Doctor. Wanda felt another stab of guilt as the sensation seemed to weigh her down. She tried playing it off, giving the Doctor a fake enthusiastic grin.

"Great!" she said cheerfully. "Then, I can't wait for the wedding day. I'm _so_ going to tease you guys afterwards." She giggled at the Doctor's pout. She bounced up from the bed, going over to gather her outfit to wear.

The Doctor shook his head and chuckled some after she went into the bathroom to change. And he had always thought First Wanda was naïve. Though, then again, it was more of Second Wanda was simply too stubborn for her own good. As well as too afraid of change in the timelines. But he knew, they're current relationship would be changing quite soon for the Time Lady. His smile dropped some, knowing it would be changing for him as well. He felt it. Soon, the wedding would come and it would most likely alter everything for them both. Their love would soon be changing.

Once Wanda had changed, the Doctor set course for Jenny. He parked the TARDIS in a nice chapel, sunlight streaming through the painted windows. The Doctor led Wanda to the entrance where outside they saw a beautiful world filled with life. Plants of all kinds. Animals here and there. Many buildings with humans and Hath walking about. A much different world from what Wanda had seen last time.

"Wow, that terraforming sure does wonders," Wanda said in awe to the sight.

"As well as a little help from our daughter," the Doctor said brightly. They walked down the way, through the different streets. The people of the world all nodded in welcome, smiling as brightly as the sun above.

The Doctor brought Wanda up to a nice house centred towards the middle of the town. The house looked like a warm and cozy home, with a slanted roof, a flower garden in the front, and the whole house painted in bright colors. The Doctor knocked on the door. It swung open for them to see a bright and cheerful Jenny. She appeared to be slightly older than when Wanda had last seen her. But still the ever young and lively Jenny.

"Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around them. Both Time Lords laughed in delight as they returned the hug of their daughter. Jenny pulled back, beaming away at them. "What brings you two to the neighborhood?"

"I thought it would be nice for Wanda to get to know her daughter," the Doctor said cheerfully. Jenny tilted her head in confusion.

"Doesn't she already know me?" she wondered aloud.

"Not this me. Not yet. I've only just seen you a few days ago when we first met," Wanda explained. Jenny made a small 'o' expression, then smiled.

"So, you've just regenerated? Good! I have something for you," Jenny said brightly, she waved them inside. The Doctor and Wanda walked in to see that the inside looked just as cozy as the outside, with still the same bright colors and flowers all around. Jenny had gone into the back room to retrieve her gift for Wanda.

The Doctor nodded over to a large vase of flowers on a dining table.

"You're the one who started her on the gardening," he whispered. "It's her favorite hobby."

"That's surprising, since I'm horrible at gardening," Wanda replied.

"Well, it was mostly you just sharing your love of flowers. If I remember right, almost all of your flowers you planted had died," the Doctor chuckled some at that thought. Wanda chuckled along with him.

"Now that's not surprising. I have absolutely no green thumb. That was more of my mother's talent," said Wanda. She smiled when saw Jenny walk back in.

"Here you are. You told me to give this to you whenever I met this version of you," Jenny explained joyfully, handing Wanda a locket of sorts. It was heart shaped and when Wanda opened it she saw a reflective glass on the inside.

"It's lovely, Jenny," Wanda said, smiling gratefully at her adopted daughter. "But why would I have you give this to me?"

"You gave them both to me right before you left from the first day we met. Said to give the other one to you when it came time," Jenny explained. She pulled out her own replica from under her shirt. "I have the other. Their sort of like psychic paper. We can send messages back and forth, no matter what time we're in or where we're at."

"Oh! That's great!" Wanda quickly placed hers around her neck, enjoying the warmth it sent through her. She hugged Jenny, laughing merrily. "Oh, thank you!"

Jenny laughed along with her. "Don't thank me. Thank future you." Jenny pulled away, grabbing Wanda's arm in excitement. "Come on. I have so much to show you! You're going to love what we did with this place!"

Wanda and the Doctor laughed as Jenny pulled the Time Lady out of the house with child-like excitement, happy to show her adopted mother around.

XxXxXxXx

I hope everyone enjoyed it. :) And I'm really hoping everyone will like the next chapter. It's going to be really interesting. ;) Please, let me know what thoughts or comments you have for the story in a review. Or if you have any questions to which you would like a immediate response to, send me a PM to which I will happily respond to. :) Any feedback will help me know on what you guys would like to see within this story, such as favorite episode or character. Or let me know if the story is not going as good as you would like. This way, I can make sure the story stays good and that everyone will continue to enjoy it. :)

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: Glad you enjoyed the nice moment between Wanda and little River. :) Thanks for the review.

**ElysiumPhoenix**: I'm glad you enjoyed that nice moment Wanda and Melody shared. It will sort of give you a nice clue as to where this interaction for Melody will lead her in the future. As well as a nice and touching moment for Wanda to have with a companion who she considers a sister. :) And not bad at all for liking a angry Eleven. I liked it, too. lol But there is actually a important reason as to why Eleven is so protective of Wanda. Let's just say, it has something to do with the old scans he was looking at on the TARDIS. ;)

**Kayla**: Oh, yes, I'm totally there with you on cry fics. lol Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) I do watch Sherlock and do enjoy it greatly, but I don't see myself writing a story for it. I just don't have any good ideas for it, and I really don't love it enough to actually wish to write a story on it. Sorry if that disappoints you. I don't mean to disappoint anyone.

**little101**: Yep, most definitely not. Not really going to be a nice day for it, either. :( Thanks for the review! :D

**Squidtastik**: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it! :D Thanks for the review as well. :)

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: lol Yep. Now all you have to do now is wait for the reveal of why, how, where, when, etc. lol But sorry, that will be sometime before we finally figure out everything to Wanda. Sorry. :( Don't mean to make it such a long wait, but it is for a very important reason. Trust me. Thank you for your patience so far in the wait for the mystery. I swear, it will pay off in the end. :)

**grace-adalyn**: Aw, thank you. :) That means so much to me. I'm so happy that you find enjoyment with the story. I hope you continue to enjoy it throughout the rest of it. :)

**DodgeElica**: Thank you! :D Glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review. :)

**Fireball221B**: Hello! Thank you once more. As always, your words are greatly appreciated. :) I'm just so happy you are enjoying the story so much. Glad you're enjoying the protective Doctor. Let's just say, it's for a important reason. Something to do with the old scans he was looking at before. ;)

**Queenylime2**: I'm sorry, I don't mean for it to bug you in not knowing. Also sorry to say it will be quite sometime before we finally learn the truth, but it is for a very, very important reason why. But trust me, it will be worth it in the end for the long wait. Also, for an really important reason, you actually really, really don't want to know what is wrong with Wanda. Trust me on this, when the truth comes out, it will _not_ be pretty. I will give you this, though. We will finally find out the full truth when the Master comes around. Also, I already sort of gave away what Wanda is many chapters ago, I just don't think anyone noticed. ;) Thanks for the review and the support! And thank you for being so patient in the wait for the truth. :)

**bored411**: Well, your worries are over, for Wanda is indeed all right. :) And, well, you can also see what the Doctor did. A little dark there for him. I hope it wasn't too dark in personality for him. I also hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it was just as exciting as you had hoped. :)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Yay! I'm glad you like the story so far! :D And, also, welcome back! It has been a while and it was good seeing from you again! I hope you continue to find enjoyment throughout the rest of the story. :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: lol Well, here's the chapter now. I hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you. ;) Glad you enjoyed the last one, and I hope you liked this new chapter as well. :) Also, yep, there is a new twist coming along with the Silence and Trenzalore. And it circles around what Wanda really is. ;)

Thanks to all for the lovely and awesome reviews! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying the story so much. It means the world to me to see my story is bringing everyone joy. :)

See you all in the next chapter!

~Tinker~


	6. Ch 6: Before Rose

Helloooooo, readers! :D

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. :) Here's the one I think many of you have been waiting for. It's going to be pretty interesting these next several chapters. ;) Also, sorry that this chapter is so short. But it's more of a introduction chapter as to what is to come in the upcoming chapters. :) Please, enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 6: Before Rose

Spending time with Jenny was wonderful. She showed Wanda all the wonderful things the humans and the Hath had made of that world. The vast amounts of gardens and animal reserves. The trade and networking system they had set up. Plus, the council system which everyone shared everything equally and had a fair say in decision making of the society. Jenny had sort of become a leader of the place, showing people the way and making the foundation of what the Doctor had wanted. Of what Jenny believed Wanda had wanted as well. It made Wanda feel so proud of Jenny.

Wanda noticed how the Doctor mostly stayed back and watched the two of them interact. She saw he had this fond gaze within his eyes. Almost as though he were seeing both something he had grown to love, and something he could not wait to see in the future. He seemed to see not her and Jenny there, but something else entirely. Wanda was not sure what exactly, but it made her happy that he seemed so content. She was glad that he had a family again to love and cherish.

After a tour of the town, Jenny and the Doctor requested that Wanda play the violin for them as a reunion gift. Wanda obliged, playing some of the music she had composed during the year she had been travelling. She made a mental note to compose a piece for Jenny in the future as a nice present. Then, when it grew dark, the Doctor made them dinner. Wanda sat at the table and watched with a smile how Jenny and him worked together to make a nice dish. The two of them kept getting into small food fights along the way. More food ended up on the floor than in their stomachs.

Eventually, it was time for the Doctor and Wanda to go, each giving Jenny a warm hug before departing. They looked back as they walked to see Jenny waving happily at them. They waved back, continuing on their way.

"You know, Jenny is a lot like you. Practically twins. Though, she does have more maturity than you," Wanda snickered some at the pout the Doctor sent her.

"I can be mature," he countered. At the raised brow of skepticism from Wanda, he seemed to rethink about it. "Most of the time. Some of the time. . . . Okay, so I may have my moments."

"You threw the TARDIS manual into a _supernova_," Wanda stated sarcastically.

"It said to use the fluexor when I know it was the compaster. I am dead set on it being the compaster," he said loudly, seeming to be arguing with the manual that very moment.

"_So_ mature." Wanda threw her head back, laughing loudly at the disgruntled expression from him. She did not even notice the warmth starting to spread through her until the Doctor spoke up.

"I guess this is goodbye."

She stopped laughing abruptly, seeing the white light starting to surround her. She smiled softly, seeing how he genuinely seemed disappointed that she was leaving.

"We'll see each other again soon. Then, onto the next adventure," she said quietly. He nodded, giving her a quick hug before she disappeared completely.

In the next place Wanda appeared in, the first thought into her mind was sad. So sad. The emotion hung heavily in the air, weighing down her once happy and cheerful demeanour. It hurt her hearts from the feeling. She stared around, finding the area around her filled with gloom and sorrow. It was the TARDIS in a way Wanda had never felt before. She had only ever felt love and warmth from the old girl. Never this. Never such horrible feelings of sorrow. It frightened Wanda, sending a chill down her spine.

"Sexy?" she whispered quietly. "What's wrong? What's happened?" There was no response from the ship, only the continuous hum. Wanda stared around, noticing the interior to be that of Nine's, or possibly Ten's. They both had the TARDIS in the grunge look.

Wanda walked down the corridor, determined to find the Doctor. Something had gone horribly wrong; she felt it within her hearts. They would not stop beating in a quivering fright. She ignored this, knowing much of it was left over shyness and timidity from First Wanda.

She came into the control room, seeing how the room was dimly lit. She could hardly see within the cold room. But she did hear. Somewhere within the room, there was crying. It was a horrible and dreadful sound. That of someone who had lost everything, who had nothing left in life. A sobbing that spoke of such deep sorrow and lost hope. Someone who had given up and only wished for death. Her hearts clenched tightly and began to sob along.

Wanda's eyes wavered as she searched of the one who cried. She shuffled into the room, seeing a shape sitting upon the floor. It was a person. The person was curled into a tight ball, with their hands over their head that was buried into their knees. They rocked slightly as they sobbed, muttering out incoherent words in between breaths. Wanda gulped some as she walked forward. She slowly crouched down next to them.

She felt her breath leave her when she realized who the person was. It was Nine. It was the Doctor. He sobbed as he continued to rock. He muttered every once and a while. Wanda caught a few words of 'stop it', 'go away', 'alone', and such. He seemed to be begging for something to leave him in peace. Of what, Wanda could only guess. Though, she had a funny feeling she knew exactly what he begged for.

She sat there, feeling stunned and at a loss. She had no idea what to do or what to say. In all her life, she had never seen the Doctor in such a state. Nor anyone else for that matter. She had no idea what was needed for him. What she needed to do to help him out of this rut. The only thing she could think of was to comfort. So, she did. She slowly and gently placed her arms around him, feeling him shuddering. She softly rubbed his shoulders, praying that it would work.

He startled her by jerking away in surprise. He scooted back, looking horrified by the sight of her.

"Just leave me alone! I know I killed you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! How many times to I have to say it?! To hate myself because of it?!" he screamed at her. He did not seem to be seeing her there at all. Instead, envisioning something else entirely.

"Just go away! I'm tired of hearing your screams and seeing you all die!" He pushed her away harshly, throwing her to the ground as he ran past around her. He went to the other side of the console. Crouching back down on the floor, he continued to sob. Even louder this time. She lay back on her elbows, trying to think what to do for this situation. Perhaps talking to him might help?

"Doctor," she spoke up quietly. She got up, going back over to him. She knelled down next to him, watching how he rocked and cried. She reached forward, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, it's okay. They're not here. It's just you and me."

"No. No. No. No," he just kept repeating.

Wanda hushed him, rubbing his shoulder in soothing circles. "Doctor, it's all right. I know it hurts. I know." She scooted closer, wishing she could hug him, but afraid he would only panic again. So, she continued to rub his shoulder in comfort.

"You're not real. None of you are real. I'm alone. I'm always alone. Always alone." The Doctor kept sobbing, not really hearing what she was saying.

Wanda knew he must be in some sort of horrible hallucination or flashback. Maybe even having some sort of anxiety or panic attack. All she could do was sit there, quietly hushing him and saying soothing words as she rubbed his shoulder. So, she stayed there doing just that. She did not know how long they both remained in place, but she knew it was quite a while from the slow ache forming in her unmoving legs.

Eventually, the Doctor seemed to come out of it. He stopped rocking, muttering, and sobbing. Only sniffling a few seconds in between as he stayed still and silent. He slowly lifted his head away from his knees. He blinked some as if to clear his vision from the images he had been experiencing. His eyes were bloodshot from the distress he had been going through. Wanda saw the dried trails on his face from the tears. Seeing him there, so broken . . . Wanda could barely stand it.

He seemed to finally notice her there with her hand still placed upon his shoulder. He blinked slowly at her, as if waiting for her to disappear from his vision. But when she did not, his eyes grew wide with surprise and shock at first, only to narrow angrily a second later.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled out.

Wanda kept her face calm and even, making sure not to give him reason to become upset for any reason. She knew she would have to tread carefully around Nine. He had his terrible temper and irritability issues that she needed to be wary of. She never had good experiences with Nine, but she hoped it might change with this new incarnation of her.

"Hello. Are you okay?" she whispered quietly, keeping her voice low and gentle.

"I asked you a question," he bit out.

"Yeah, well, I asked you a question too, so spill," she sassed. Okay, so much for keeping things calm. Damn. Why did she always feel like sassing?

"Excuse me?" he snapped, looking taken back that someone dare sassy or retort at him in such a way. Mostly on a basis that he was not used to people acting like that towards him.

Wanda crossed her arms, giving him a stern stare. "You heard me. Are. You. Okay?"

"None of your damn business!" The Doctor jerked himself away from her, standing up. "Who are you? How did you get in the TARDIS?"

Wanda stood up, facing him. She breathed in some, knowing she needed to watch her words. No sass. "I sort of teleported in."

The Doctor scoffed, rolling his eyes as if not believing her. That, or more of he did not care how or why exactly she had gotten in, and that he only cared that she went away. "Well, teleport right back. I want you out."

Wanda crossed her arms once more, giving him a raised brow. "It wasn't by choice."

"I don't care if it was by choice or not. Out!" The Doctor stormed over to the console, ignoring her as he gripped the edge of it harshly. He seemed like he wanted to send them off, to send her away. But he could not bring himself to even lift a single finger to any switch or lever. He growled at the console, seeming frustrated that he could not make the action to work the controls.

"You know, staring at the controls isn't going to work. You need to actually do something," Wanda said lightly.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about," he snapped. He glared at the controls before backing up and kicking the console harshly. "Stupid bloody ship."

"Oi! Don't you dare kick Sexy," Wanda scolded him crossly, going up to glare at him. "Apologize to her." She pointed at the console like a mother disciplining her child of his poor behavior.

"I said shut up!" the Doctor yelled at her, going around the other side of the console to work with the scanner. "You must be some sort of anomaly or a trick. Either that, or my hallucinations are getting worse." He laughed darkly to that. "It wouldn't surprise me anymore. I see them all the time anyway."

Wanda stared at him sadly, feeling a wave of empathy. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"She's still talking though. I wonder why? Usually they only scream." The Doctor kept muttering on, seeming to pass her off as another vision of his. He continued working with the scanner, no longer looking at her or paying her any attention.

Wanda walked up towards him, glancing around at the scanner. She saw how he seemed to be checking her over. Giving her presence a scan as if looking for any sign of some sort of lie or falsity to her existence.

"Oh, come on! Stop telling me she's real! She's not!" he shouted at the scanner. He even slapped it for good measure. "You're always doing that! Giving me false hope that they're still alive! But they're not! They're not." He stared down gloomily. "They're not."

"Doctor," Wanda spoke quietly. "I'm real. I know you don't want to believe it, but I am."

"She's still talking," he muttered. He rubbed at his temples. "Why won't she shut up? Why?"

"Doctor, I know you feel it. The Time Lord connection. You've felt it the moment I teleported in. You've just been ignoring it." Wanda stared intently at him, pleading him with her eyes that he would believe her.

The Doctor stared at her, glared at her as he gritted his teeth harshly in frustration. "You're an illusion. You're not real and I can prove it."

He shot his hands forward, gripping onto her temples harshly and roughly. She gasped stumbling back some away from him as he entered her mind. He forced his way into her memories, finding an old one with her and Shelly laughing on a patch of red grass. She gritted her teeth and slammed all barriers down abrasively. She literally threw his mind out of her own, forcing him back away from her. Her force was so powerful she actually shot a lancing pain through his own mind, making him yank back away from her and stumble slightly.

"You're . . . you're . . .," the Doctor tried speaking, unable to find his words. She only glared at him.

"Don't you ever do that again. You have no idea what kind of stuff lies in here. What if you found a spoiler?" Wanda scolded him strictly.

"You're real," he breathed out in astonishment. He whipped out his sonic, doing a quick scan over her. Checking the readings, his eyes went wide with disbelief and awe. "You're real."

"Duh. That's what I've been trying to tell—." She was cut off when he hurriedly grabbed her in for a powerful hug. She had her face pressed up against his shoulder as he shook holding her.

"You're real. You're alive." He cried some. Though this time, instead of the deep and overwhelming sorrow, it was from overwhelming joy. "You're alive. You're so alive."

Wanda hugged him back, rubbing his back softly. "I'm alive."

"How? How did you make it out?" The Doctor pulled away to look at her.

She expected him to stare at her in confusion, not in excitement. He had the largest grin as though he had been told the most wondrous thing. As if he had experienced something magical. She hummed some, not sure where to begin explaining exactly who she was. She remembered how sensitive Nine could be about her origins of becoming a Time Lord. But she also knew how he had said she had tried telling him and he would not listen to reason. Wanting to believe with all his hearts that he was not the killer of his kind as he thought he was.

"I sort of . . . wasn't a part of the Time War," she said slowly. He frowned at that.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. "We were all there. We were all called to be a part of the war." His gaze suddenly hardened. "What? Did you go running away like a coward? Did you abandon you planet just to save your own skin?! While the rest of us fought! While the rest of them burned!"

He bared his teeth in rage, seeming to snap right back into his anger. She stayed calm, looking evenly into his eyes. She knew how unstable people who went through such events could be. Symptoms of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. It would explain his temper, irritability, erratic behavior, and everything else he went through. She only knew the basics of the subject matter. She had no real experience with such cases herself. She would just have to go by instinct and hope she could keep him level headed.

"No, that's not it at all," she said evenly. "I was in another universe when the Time War happened." His anger deflated some.

"What? Another universe? How?" he questioned her.

"I was born there. It was my universe," she explained. "I lived there my whole life when one day I was brought into this universe."

He raised a skeptical brow. "Okay. You were born into another universe with Time Lords?"

"No. No Time Lords. Only normal humans."

"Okay. And . . . how exactly does that make you a Time Lord if you come from a universe with only humans?"

"Don't know. I just showed up in this universe as a Time Lord. I was human, but then I wasn't. Still trying to figure that part out."

"Right. You're a human who became a Time Lord, and I'm the Easter Bunny." He scanned her again with the sonic, frowning at the readings. "I'll have to do more scans. In the meantime, I want you to tell me exactly who you are. Starting now."

Wanda sighed, wishing he would believe her. But, as he once said, heavy denial. "I'm the Wanderer. But just call me Wanda for short."

"'The Wanderer'? That's an interesting name." He held out his hand in introduction. "I'm the Doctor."

Wanda shook his hand. "I know."

The Doctor raised another brow. "So, you've heard of me? Doesn't exactly stand by your 'other universe' story."

"You're a show on the telly in my universe. A quite famous one I might add. I guess that means you're famous in two universes."

"Right. A show on the telly about me. Okay." He grabbed a hold of her arms, spinning her around to make her walk down the corridor with him. "I think it's time for a nice trip to the medical bay."

She scoffed. "You think I'm mad."

He patted her arm as he pushed her. "Yep. Absolutely bonkers."

"Fine. Ask me a question. Anything about your life and I'll answer."

"You could have always have learned my life from a book. My name is written in history. I've practically written history."

She could practically hear the smugness coming from him. "Oh, you have such an ego."

He pushed her into the medical bay, making her sit down on a examine table as he began running checks on the scanners and monitors. She sat there with her chin in her palm, her arm resting on her leg as she watched him.

"You're not going to find anything abnormal you know," she spoke up after a bit. He pointed to the screen.

"Already found one thing. You're genetic makeup is all wrong," he stated. Wanda stiffened, sitting up straight and feeling anxious.

"What?" she breathed. The Doctor squinted his eyes slightly, as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Strange. Very unusual," he muttered, talking more to himself than her. "These helix strands are all wrong and the chromosomes are off . . ."

Suddenly, all the monitors and scanners sparked wildly and shut off. The Doctor jumped from the sudden occurrence. Then he growled loudly.

"You damn ship! Can't you do anything properly?!" he shouted out to the ceiling.

"What did I say? Don't yell at Sexy," Wanda scolded him. "Not everything is her fault, and just because you have anger issues, it does not give you the right to take it out on others." The Doctor paused slightly before going into an angry retort at the Time Lady. He turned to her, brow raised in suspicion.

"You've said that before. 'Sexy' . . . why do you call her that?" he questioned her.

"Because, that's what you call her," Wanda explained.

He raised both brows now. "How . . . how did you know that? No one knows that."

"I told you, I've watched you on the show. I've seen your whole life basically. I mean, not your _whole_, whole life, but the main events." She paused, seeing the way he stared cautiously at her. As if suddenly she was going to attack him.

"You know that . . . what else do you know?"

She shifted slightly on her seat. She suddenly realized how uncomfortable he would be around her. She knew everything, well almost everything, about his life. The Doctor had always been touchy with those who know more than him. On top of that, he hated it when people knew things about him even when he knew nothing of them. She remembered the way he treated River the first time they met. Of course, she would probably feel somewhat the same. More wary than hateful of a person who knew so much about her. Then again, she had to deal with that already with future Doctors and companions.

"Um, anything really," she said slowly. She stared at him then away quickly, seeing the same expression on his face as he had given River at the Library when the two had first met. "Future you knows everything about me when I know nothing, so I guess that makes us even."

"Future me?" he asked skeptically. "You've been to my future?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "Pretty far into your future. Almost four hundred years from now."

He stared at her for a moment, sending her an observing gaze. "How?"

"I . . . I don't know. I just . . . jump around at random. I don't think even you know."

He frowned, really not liking that thought. He turned back around, trying to get the computers back up and working. "If I can get these working . . . maybe I can run some tests."

Wanda raised a skeptical brow. "You're not going to dissect me, are you?"

"Maybe . . ." He was muttering some. She figured he did not hear her words, but saying that just annoyed her. She walked up and smacked the back of his head. He recoiled away from her, glaring in irritation.

"What the hell?!" he shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I felt like it," she responded, giving him a smirk. He only glared at her some more.

"Well, don't feel like it," he barked at her. He stormed away from the room. "Whoever or whatever you are, just get out. I don't want anyone here."

"I can't just 'get out.' I told you, it's at random. I can't control when I transport away," she told him as they walked down the corridor.

"Well, learn to control it." He picked up his pace, trying to get a good distance between them.

"I wish I could." She picked up her pace as well, trying to keep the conversation going. "If I could I would just stick to one timeframe. I get annoyed with it just as much as you do."

"You know what, I don't care." He said over her, seeming to have ignored what she said. "I'm solely convinced that I've gone completely insane now, and you're nothing more than illusion my mind has concocted up."

He stormed to a room Wanda had never seen before. It was made of dull-gray metal. With similar engravings and designs as she had seen on the children's book she had given the Doctor. _The Doctor_ was written across the metal in between many of the designs.

The Doctor himself pushed the door open for her to see his bedroom. It was much different than what she had envisioned in the past. Instead of the wondrous room filled with bright and cheerful materials from all over the universe, much like a toy store. Or a room filled with gadgets and gizmos like an inventor's room. Wanda saw much of the room was bare and was made from the same dull-gray metal as the door. The bed in the middle looked as though it had come straight from display. As if it had never been slept in. The lights within were just as dim as the rest of the TARDIS. A very gloomy and woeful room.

The Doctor stepped in, turning sharply to face her and give her a heated glare.

"Why don't you do me a favor and shove off," he barked at her. "Just leave me alone." He slammed the door in her face, making Wanda sigh heavily. Great, back to dealing with angry Nine again.

Wanda turned and walked down the corridor. She wondered what she should do now. Study most likely. She had not done that in a while. But first things first. She walked down some, keeping a firm picture of her room within her mind. Then, the same wooden door she had grown so fond of appeared by her side. She beamed, pushing it open to see her room. She blinked in surprise when she spotted a small, wrapped gift on the end table next to the bed. Walking up, she picked up the package and unwrapped it to find a small, purple mobile. She beamed upon the sight.

"Oh, thank you, Sexy. It's wonderful," she said brightly to the room. She heard a gentle hum and felt the same warmth blanket around her. The first sign from the TARDIS since Wanda had arrived here. She stared around the room noticing how it was much emptier than what she had become used to, but she knew this would change someday soon.

Just as she knew, someday soon, the Doctor would heal and find his way back. Maybe not into the man he used to be, but into a man who he needed to be.

XxXxXxXx

I just want to say now, that if anyone became offended by the Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, or the panic or anxiety attacks if I did not portray or convey either matter correctly, that was not my intention. Or if the scene had brought forward any bad memories or emotions for anyone. I'm sorry if the scene did indeed bring forward any bad feelings. I'm not well acknowledged myself on the subjects, so I'm trying to treat them with as much care as possible for it is a serious matter and I do not wish to treat it lightly. I really hope that no one is offended or upset by what had happened within this chapter. If you were, please let me know in a PM.

So, other than that, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. :) Please, let me know in a review on what you thought about it.

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: Yeah, I wish that, too. Glad you enjoyed the protective Doctor. :) Thanks for the review!

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Glad you enjoyed the Jenny moment. :) I've always loved Jenny, too. The mystery will be solved in the future, but for now, things will be shifting towards the growing bond between Wanda and the Doctor. I hope you enjoy. ;)

**DodgeElica**: Thanks! :D I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter as well. :)

**Irrelevant86**: A chapter of them meeting you say? Your wish is my command. ;) lol I'm so happy you're enjoying the story so much. I hope the story continues to bring you joy, and I really hope you liked this chapter of their first meeting. :)

**Squidtastik**: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D Thanks for the lovely review. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: I just couldn't leave her out. She's just so awesome! :D I think it was writing conflicts behind the scenes, so they cut her out. It's so sad that they did that. :( She would have been amazing.

**Blinked310**: It's a little bit of A and B. They are holding back memories. But they are also holding back . . . something else. Something that really is keeping Wanda back from remembering, and from being with the Doctor. It'll be explained why exactly that is later in the story. Mostly in part three, but you'll probably figure it out even before that. :) When others say 'activated' it's mostly just a reference to Alpha becoming 'free' from Wanda. But, yes, there is major provoking for Alpha to 'awaken' when Wanda is in danger. Yeah, I understand on how some adventures in this story or others won't be a exciting to someone as it will be for others. I'm mostly just trying to get as many adventures as I can within the story because I know how everyone has their favorite and I would love to be able to get everyone's on here. Plus, the last adventure was really leading into what will happen later within the second part. So glad you're enjoying the second part so far. :)

**EllI 1773**: I'm so glad you are enjoying the mystery. But I'm also so sorry that the story is disappointing you with lack of changes. I don't mean to disappoint or make the story seem boring or lacking to you in anyway. :( I do have some changes on the way that Wanda will make, but they are mostly within part three. Part two is going on the theme of somethings can never be changed kind of message. Plus, I'm more of a person who enjoys little changes which intertwine and hold more meaningful impacts than the real big and drastic changes. So, I don't really think to do big changes very often. Once again, I'm very sorry if I'm making the story very boring or disappointing in any way for you. I'll try to make it better, for I really wish to have everyone find joy within the story. :)

**Kayla**: Yay! Glad you're not disappointed. I hate to disappoint people in any way. I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter! And, aww, thank you so much. :)

**bored411**: Yep, the more human side to him is something I was going for. Glad you noticed and liked it. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Yay! I'm so glad you are enjoying Second Wanda. :) Yep, Wanda will always have that selfless characteristict within her no matter what incarnation she is. It's just been ingrained into her core to where she'll always be like that. :) Just as other traits that will always pass down from Wanda to Wanda. Glad you enjoyed Jenny as well. :)

**Snowy702**: Hello! And welcome to the story, new reader! :D I'm so happy to see that you are enjoying the story so much. I hope you will continue to find enjoyment throughout the rest of it. :) Yep, lol, I was totally going for the 'school boy crush' with Eleven. As for a schedule, I mostly try to do it every Monday (sometimes), Wednesday (most of the time), and either Friday or Saturday depending if life gets in the way or not. At least twice or three times a week. But there will be other times that I'll be so excited, or just have extra free time, that I'll post a chapter up early. So, I guess you can say I wing it mostly. ;)

**ShinighStar**: Yay! I'm so happy that you're enjoying part two! :D Oh, and of the wedding . . . sadly all I can say is spoilers. Sorry. But . . . it will be an interesting outcome to say the least.

**Guest**: Sweet! I'm glad that you are enjoying Second Wanda so far. Yes, things with River will be very interesting. No, Wanda will not be meeting the Master until part three in her Third incarnation.

Thanks to all for the lovely reviews! And thank you all for the support in favorites and follows! You are all totally amazing and awesome readers! :D I'm so glad to have the honour in writing you all a story. I hope I may continue to bring joy to each and every one of you. :)

~Tinker~


	7. Ch 7: Troubles With Nine

Hey, readers. :)

Today's a happy day. So far, at least until life gets throw into the mix. lol Well, I at least hope everyone else's day is going good so far, or will be going good depending on whether or not your day is ending or starting. :) Also, once again sorry for the short chapter. Did not mean for it to turn out that way, but that's just how it ended up. I hope no one minds. I also really hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. And I just want to say thank you wonderful and brilliant readers on all the support you have been giving the story. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. :)

Well, enough from boring me. Let's get to the chapter! :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 7: Troubles with Nine

Wanda lost track of time studying in the library. It was hard to keep track of the passing hours when one did not need to sleep much. When she eventually glanced down to her new phone, she found that she had been reading for over a day. She blinked in shock. It would explain why her eyes felt so tired. She looked back to her sheet of yellow paper in hand, the prophecy of Trenzalore. She almost wanted to show it to Eleven whenever she saw him again, but she knew it was too soon for him to know of the prophecy. Not only this, but . . . something told her not to show him. A small twinge of dread went through her whenever she stared at it. It made her feel queasy.

Placing the prophecy away in a pant pocket, she stood up from her armchair. She placed away the book she had been reading, a book explaining the fundamentals of 'love.' She found the subject even more confusing than that of her mechanic books. It was a really hard subject for her to grasp. She had no idea why people seem to be infatuated within the overemotional response. It only seemed silly to her, really. What real purpose did 'love' have within a logical and rational world? She found she could not conceive an answer to this question which plagued her.

Walking down the corridor, she wandered back into the control room to see the Doctor in very much the same condition she had found him in last. He sat curled back up into his ball and sobbed away. She sucked in a breath, finding it painful to see him in such a state. She wished there were something she could do. But the only thing she could think of was to sit down next to him and gently rub his back. So, she did just that. They sat there for a long while with her rubbing his back soothingly with him lost within his own world of horrors.

After some time, he pulled himself out of the attack on his mentality. He lifted his head and blinked in surprise to her. Then he frowned.

"You're still here?" he questioned in annoyance.

"Oh, that's lovely. Great seeing you, too," she responded sarcastically. She let her hand drop away from his back. She stared at him for a moment, seeing how he refused to look her in the eye. The same sorrow still written on his face. Wanda sighed heavily, wishing there was something more of him that she could do. "I'm sorry you have to go through these things."

"Why do you care? You're nothing more than a figment of my imagination, a hallucination, a delusion," he stated curtly. "In fact, it only shows how mad I am by even responding to you." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if I'm not real, then this won't hurt," she retorted sarcastically. She then promptly smacked him on the back of the head. He flinched, giving her a glare as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oi, enough of that." The Doctor reached at her and returned a smack. She huffed and then sent him another smack in response.

This then turned into a small war between them. Each giving the other a smack in the back of the head. In the end, both smacked each other at the same exact moment. The way the Doctor looked at her, the expression on his face like a child not getting his way. This made Wanda pause. She snickered some, then giggled, and then went into a fit of laughter. She clutched at her stomach, rolling on the floor on her back as she laughed away. The Doctor stared at her in bewilderment. A brow raised high at her.

"What the heck is so funny?" he asked her.

"You're face! That's what," she responded through her laughs, pointing him with a grin.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. _You're _the mad one here." He looked away from her, staring up to the ceiling, a distant expression clearly showing upon his face. Still going through the troubling turmoil of his mentality.

Wanda stopped her laughing after a bit, sitting back up next to him. She stared up with him to the ceiling. After a minute of silence, she spoke up quietly. "How long has it been . . . since the war?"

The Doctor grunted some. "You should already know this. You're my delusion."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Humour me. How long?"

He did not answer for a moment, continuing to stare up into the ceiling in sadness. "Four months."

She did not speak some for a few minutes, digesting this information. "I'm sorry you had to be there alone for it all. I wish I could have been there for you."

"No, you don't. You don't really want to have been there. It was . . . horrific. The stuff of nightmares." The Doctor moved his gaze away from the ceiling, staring down to the grated floor with a haunted look in his eyes.

Wanda turned her head to stare at him, her own eyes swimming with a mixture of emotions. "I can't imagine what you had to go through."

"Good. I wouldn't want anyone to ever imagine it." He grew silent, staring with his own emotions mixing around in his eyes. "I keep trying to bounce back. I keep trying to move on, but . . . I just can't."

Wanda nodded slowly, understanding completely. "It's not something easily moved on from. It's going to take some time. Don't push yourself either. You need to heal at your own pace."

"That's going to be a long while at this rate. I just can't . . . I just . . ." He stared away from the floor, looking to his open hands instead. "Every time I think, today's the day I'm going to continue and move on. Every time I try to bring myself to travel again . . . I just break down. I can't . . . I can't do anything. I'm so pathetic." He lifted up his hands, gripping his head.

Wanda shifted closer to him, placing a firm and calm hand on his shoulder, wishing to assure and comfort him in some way. "No. Pathetic is when you go through these troubles and you don't try to move on at all. At least you're trying."

"Not hard enough. I just can't get past these stupid . . . breakdowns. I keep seeing flashbacks and them screaming in my head. Screaming, crying, begging, bleeding . . . burning." His hands on his head tightened as he seemed to be pulling away from the reality around him and back into his own hell of horrors within his mind.

Wanda stiffened, seeing how he was lapsing back into a mental attack. She stared around, looking to the console. An idea popped into her head. She stood up, going over to a grate by the console and pushed it aside. Some wires here and there were frayed and roughed up, needing repairs. She smiled brightly.

"Here. Why don't you try working on the TARDIS? It might help you get your mind off these things," she suggested. The Doctor let go of his head and looked up to her, frowning some.

"Right. Like that's really going to help," he scoffed at her, disbelieving that working on the TARDIS would do any good at all.

"You never know. It might. Keeping your hands busy tends to let your mind stay focused and not drift to unwanted thoughts," she countered. He rolled his eyes.

"No. I'd rather not," he said firmly, going back to stare at the ceiling.

Wanda stared at him, then smirked some. "All right, then. I'll do the repairs myself."

The Doctor snorted, giving her a skeptical look. "You do that."

She slapped her hands together, rubbing them as if ready to get to work. "Okay, let's see. I think this goes here." She began to pull and move around some wires and gadgets at random. "And this . . . needs to be placed here." Some sparks came from under the grating. She yanked out a small device, staring at it in pretend surprise. "Oh, um, I guess she doesn't really need that." Wanda tossed it over her shoulder, continuing to pull around wires unsystematically.

The Doctor watched her with wary eyes. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do! Now, this must be . . . right red and yellow go together . . . I think. Oh!" The whole ship made a blaring sound and flashed lights around madly the moment Wanda connected the two wires together.

The Doctor hastily went over to her, undoing what she had done. The TARDIS settled down, going back into a quiet hum. He glared at the sheepish looking Time Lady.

"What do you think you're doing?! You could have killed us," he barked at her. He pushed her aside, going to work on the electronics Wanda had tinkered on. "Look at the mess you made. You mixed up all the accelerator wiring. Now I have to clean up."

Wanda sat there, watching him with a smile as he got busy working. He had her give him the small device she had tossed, placing it back in the right spot. The rest of the time, Wanda grinned away as he continued to fiddle with the TARDIS console. He even went far past the small spot Wanda had messed with, moving to fiddle with other areas as he muttered away. At some point he paused in his work, glancing over to her.

"You did that all on purpose, didn't you? You knew exactly what you were doing," he spoke up, sounding somewhat annoyed, but also amused in a small way. Wanda gave him a sly grin.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," she replied cheekily. He snorted, going back to fiddled with the TARDIS.

A few weeks went on like that. Whenever he would start to breakdown, Wanda had him working on the TARDIS to distract him. Many times, like the first day, he refused in the beginning. But he soon realized every time he refused, Wanda would retaliate by messing things up. After that, he did not argue with her and simply did as she directed, going into a routine of fiddling around and fixing things that did not really need to be fixed. Soon, he grew to do it on his own. Not needing for her to suggest it to him. Whenever he began to feel flashbacks or a breakdown coming on, he went to work and found that Wanda had been right. It really did help.

Then, one day, Wanda walked in the control room to find the Doctor almost passed out next to the console. He stared around blankly, blinking slowly. He shook his head every few moments as if trying to keep himself awake. Wanda frowned heavily, marching up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he muttered sleepily.

"Don't lie to me. I know sleep deprivation when I see it. How long has it been since you slept?" she questioned him.

"I don't know . . . six weeks maybe," he mumbled tiredly, rubbing at his face as if hoping to snap himself out of his fatigue.

She gasped in shock. "Six weeks! That's much too long! You're going to straight to sleep right now." She reached down and pulled him up. The Doctor stumbled some, swaying on the spot and blinking rapidly.

"I'm not doing anything. I'm not even t-tir-ed," he yawned loudly during his last word, frowning when his body betrayed him.

Wanda gave him a piercing gaze of cynicism. "Oh, yes, you are. You're going straight to sleep and getting some rest. You need it." She marched him down the corridor, going instinctively to her room.

The Doctor frowned at the sight of the wooden door. "Why are you bringing me here?"

"It's a much cozier place than your room." Wanda pushed the door open, leading him to the bed. "Now, lie down and go to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping." The Doctor remained firm by the bed, refusing to even sit down.

"Yes, you are." Wanda remained firm herself, trying to force him down.

"No, I'm not. I can't sleep. Every time I do . . ." He stopped abruptly, staring dejectedly at the thought.

Wanda paused from pushing him to the bed, staring up to him curiously. "What happens every time?"

He did not answer for a long few minutes, staring off distantly. "I have . . . horrifying nightmares."

Wanda stared at him, feeling empathy for him. She held onto his hand gently, giving it light squeeze. "I'm sorry. I understand, I really do. But you need to sleep. You can't keep fighting it."

He sighed heavily. "I know." But he still lingered by the end of the bed, seeming almost afraid to move.

Wanda glanced to the bed and back to him, remembering what Ten had said once during their day of rest. "Here. I know how to help." She went over to the bed, kicking off her boots and throwing her military jacket onto an armchair. She scooted herself under the covers some.

The Doctor raised a brow. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping, too. Statistically speaking, the warmth of a body can help a person through troubled sleep. So," she patted the other side of the bed, "I'll join you."

He frowned, staring at the side she patted. "I don't think so. I barely even know you."

"I thought I was nothing more than a delusion? Am I now promoted to being real?" She grinned at seeing the way he rolled his eyes at her.

He crossed his arms, staring her down in refusal to budge from his firm stance. "I'll admit you're real. Doesn't mean I like having you around."

"That's all good and fine. But you need sleep, and since R—um, no one else is here, you can use me for comfort." She winced when she had almost given away a spoiler. That was one thing she always refused to tell the Doctor, information on future companions. She would give some sneak peeks to events they had done together or even to future incarnations of himself. Only small portions of information, but nothing more than that. It would only ruin things if she told him too much.

"Fine, but don't be shocked when I wake you up shouting," he huffed, going over to the other side. He threw off his own leather jacket and shoes, going under the covers.

It did not take him long to drift off. He really had been so exhausted. Wanda stared at him for a moment, looking to the dark circles under his eyes and how sickly he appeared to be. She had not noticed before until now. He really had let himself fall into a pit of despair. She silently promised him she would do whatever it took to help him out of this. To help him back into a better life than the one he lived now. No matter how long it took.

She began to drift off herself, slowly easing into sleep. Only to snap back into alertness to when she heard the Doctor begin to groan. His face scrunched up and his hands tightened on the covers. He began to shake and moan in dismay as his nightmares hit him with a force. Wanda tensed, wondering what she could do to ease his pain. She lifted her hand, beginning to gently stroke the side of his face. When that did not seem to help enough, with him still moaning out in distress, she hummed a soft melody along with her slowly caressing his face. She held her breath as she did so, hoping it would help.

It seemed to work, with his face gradually relaxing and going silent from his moans. He eventually breathed in and out evenly, going into a restful sleep. She smiled brightly, letting her hand fall away as she felt happy that she had helped him. She blinked slowly, starting to feel very tired herself. She began to drift off again when the Doctor began to toss and turn, moaning in distress once more. Wanda sighed, lifting up a hand and started to sooth him once again.

Wanda continued the process throughout the night. Every time she felt ready to fall asleep, the Doctor's nightmares would begin. And each time this happened, she would immediately wake up and comfort him. Eventually, she made sure to keep herself awake, determined to ensure that he had a goodnight's sleep for once. She lay there, stroking his face and humming the melody as he sweated slightly from whatever horrors he was seeing, praying that he would pull through this.

Wanda did not know how many hours passed. It almost felt like a full day before the Doctor woke up again. He blinked around somewhat sleepily. Yawning as he sat up from the bed. He stretched and sighed in content, seeming to have had the best sleep in a while. Wanda smiled lightly, happy by the sight. He stared over to her, blinking some.

"That's surprising. I actually had a good rest there," he said, sounding quite pleased.

"That's good," Wanda replied, yawning loudly. The Doctor raised a brow at her.

"What? Did you not sleep well?" he asked her.

"I haven't gone to sleep yet," she told him, rolling over to lay on her other side as she made herself comfortable.

The Doctor blinked in surprise. "Why haven't you slept?"

"I made sure to stay up so you wouldn't have nightmares." She yawned again, starting to drift. "You didn't have any, did you?"

"No. No, I didn't have any." He stared at her in bewilderment, unsure why she would do such a thing. It seemed very strange to him.

"That's good. I'm glad." She mumbled slightly before finally fall asleep.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, watching her breath in and out evenly in her peaceful rest. Shaking his head some, he got up from the bed, finding the Wanderer to be a very peculiar and unusual Time Lady. He wondered when her memories would start coming back. He would like to find out who she was exactly. Once she got past believing that she was human from another universe, he would love to find out more about the real Wanderer. For now, he would deal with the strange and fake one.

XxXxXxXx

"Eat."

"No."

"Eat."

"No."

"_Eat_."

"I am _not_ eating."

Wanda and the Doctor currently sat in the kitchen, arguing over whether or not he should eat. She kept telling him to eat while he only repeated 'no' each time. It had been three months since Wanda had been helping him with his nightmares at night. She would stay up, constantly comforting him while he slept. At any moment that she saw him starting to scrunch his face or moan as if in pain, she would immediately go into stroking his face and humming the melody. She was very glad she had learned this trick from her mother when she had been young. It seemed to be the only thing that worked for him, really. Then each time, he would wake up, well rested, and she would fall asleep right after. He always sent a strange look at her when she finally rested herself, but would never say anything to this.

It eventually came clear to Wanda that he had not been eating properly since the Time War. Only eating a few nut bars or pieces of fruit. Nothing very filling or exactly 'healthy' for him. No wonder he seemed so sickly. As soon as Wanda realized this, she whipped up a barrage of dishes for him to eat. She forced him into the kitchen and pushed him down on a dining chair. She then promptly sat all the dishes in front of him (mostly pasta) and sat down across from him. He folded his arms, staring her down. And this is where they remained.

"I said 'eat,'" Wanda said sternly.

"And I said 'no,'" the Doctor retorted. "I don't need to eat. I'm not even hungry."

"Yes, you are. You just don't want to admit it," Wanda countered.

"I'm fine with some health bars. That's all I really need," the Doctor continued to argue with her. Wanda huffed, spooning up some of her own pasta in front of her. She held the spoon up, bending it back to aim the pasta at the Doctor.

"If you don't take at least one bite, I'm gonna chuck this at you," she said firmly. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'd like to see you try," he responded, using a tone as if to dare her to. Wanda smirked then let the pasta fly.

It hit him square in the face, right between the eyes. The pasta slowly slid down his face, landing in a plop on the table. The Doctor stared at her in disbelief, as if he would have never expected anyone to ever actually do that to him. Then he stared angrily at her. Wanda waited, still holding the playful smirk on her face. She watched as he grabbed his own spoon, getting a portion of pasta in front of him. He raised it up, aiming it at her.

"You wouldn't," Wanda said the same tone as he had used. He raised a brow and launched the pasta. It made a splat sound against her face, right on her forehead. She waited until it fell to the table before she scooped up another spoonful of pasta. She grinned playfully at him. "It is _so _on."

It turned into a massive food fight between the two of them. Any food that Wanda had made turned into a weapon. She threw most of the pasta at him while he countered with the cakes. She giggled throughout the entire time while he grinned. The first real smile she had seen on his face since arriving here. She smiled brightly upon seeing it. By the end of their 'fight', most of the food ended up on the floor and themselves. The Doctor had pasta all over his face and clothes, while Wanda had smashed cakes on her. She swiped a small portion off her cheek, giving it a taste.

"Yum, facecake," she said cheerfully. The Doctor snorted, then chuckled, and then he threw back his head with a burst of laughter. She grinned at him, giggling along. "What's so funny?"

"Ha! You're face, that's what," he replied through laughter. She laughed along with him, finding it hilarious that he would use the same response she had used once.

After that day, the Doctor began to eat properly once again. He even began to smile and laugh more with a small glimmer of light returning to his blue eyes. A spark to which had been missing since the Time War. And now, it was slowly returning.

XxXxXxXx

Well, did everyone enjoy the new chapter? I really hope so. :) If you did, please, leave a review to let me know of any feedback you wish to give. All your lovely words will be gratefully appreciated.

Reviewers:

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Thanks! I'm so glad I conveyed and portrayed that all well. I was worried I wouldn't be able to write it well. I'm also glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**WhovianLord245**: Hello! :) Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story and Wanda so far. I hope you continue to find joy throughout the rest of part two and three. :) Yep, I really wanted to actually have a reason for Wanda to be within the Doctor's life and just for a romantic interest. I'm happy to see I'm writing that well. :)

**pootergoose**: Nope, no Classic Who. Sorry. I'm not that well acknowledge with Classic, so I didn't want to delve into for I know I would not be able to give it justice. Yeah, I felt sorry for Nine, too. Let's just hope Wanda and help him get better. :) Rose will be popping up shortly. I hope you enjoyed the moments with Nine and Wanda. :)

**michael2scott2**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and the quick updates. Let's hope I can keep up on doing that in the future. Nah, don't worry about reviewing. Just whenever you feel like it and want to give feedback, as well as whenever you have the time to. I understand how life is busy and gets in the way. Thank you so much! That means so much to me. I really am surprise to see people enjoying the story for I really do not see myself as a good writer. But I'm happy to see otherwise. :) Thank you for the support. Also, good question and thought there. All I can say is spoilers, but really good thought. ;)

**grapejuice101**: Yeah, I know he can seem like a jerk, but you really have to be understanding with people who suffer from PTSD. It really is a difficult thing to go through, and people who suffer from it do tend to have higher aggression or tempers (not always, just some cases) when suffering from this disorder. As well as Nine tends to say things he does not fully mean or even think about what exactly he's saying, so there will be some slip-ups with him. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Jaxrond**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. :) And I'm so happy that you're liking Second Wanda as well. :) Yes, Eleven really is the Oncoming Storm whenever it involves Wanda and her safety. Glad you liked that moment with him. There might be even more moments like that in the future. ;)

**Guest(a)**: Oh, no, I didn't mean that she wasn't around for him. I meant, Twelve just isn't around within the Wanderer of Time trilogy. But it doesn't really necessarily mean that Wanda won't be there with him in the future. It'll just be something we won't see in the story. But then again . . . I'm still not sure about that. It's still in the process of what and how exactly the story is going to end. But I'll tell you now, there will be a special story written once the trilogy is done, and Twelve will be within this particular story. Oh, and from what Amy mentioned from that adventure, it's more from a totally different topic which will be presented within the part three of this trilogy. ;) I greatly enjoyed your theories. Thank you so much for sharing them! :D

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Maybe not as bumpy as you think. ;) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review. :)

**sketchtheunicorn**: Yep, Jenny's here to stay! :) I would never leave out Jenny. I felt so bad for the character to have been simply thrown out like the way she was. You're completely right on the waste of a great character. Thanks for following, I hope you have been enjoying the story. Both in part one and now part two. :) I completely understand on being wary to review or grow attached to a story. Believe me, I'm there with you. That's happened to me countless of times where a story started out so brilliant, but ended so badly. :( But I don't want the same to happen to this story. At any point in time do you think the story is going in a bad direction or is not flowing as well as it should be, please let me know immediately. I will work and try my best to make sure the story will remain good, and that you will always continue to enjoy it. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: More moments like those coming right up! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter with more scenes between Nine and Wanda.

**RuthlessNReckless**: Yep, that was the moment of their first meeting. I hope you enjoyed it. :) And I really hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the review. :)

**Sah**: Hey! Glad to see you again! :D No worries about reviewing. I totally understand when life gets in the way of things. I'm so happy to know that you are enjoying Second Wanda so far. Aww, thank you. I'm glad my writing is okay for the story so far. :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**Blinked310**: Yep, I made it a little twist on which Wanda the Doctor met first. ;) Glad you enjoyed it! :D I'll try to keep up with the schedule I got going now, but it might have to slow down in the future. I won't be able to edit every night in the upcoming month for school and work is catching up pretty heavily on me. Life getting in the way again. Blah. lol

**TheLastNephalem**: Yeah, I would be, too. Especially with the erratic behavior. Thanks for the review. :)

**bored411**: Yep, she will be with him for quite some time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for the others to come. Especially the few others with Nine and Wanda together for their own adventures. :)

**DarkPhantom101**: I hope so, too. I also hope this chapter showed the change she was making for his life well enough. I really wanted Wanda to be a good support through his troubled times. Wanda will be with Nine for quite some time before they finally run into Rose. I hope you will enjoy their shared moments together. :)

**ShinighStar**: Glad you found it very interesting and well. :) It will only get more interesting from here. ;)

**Guest(b)**: Aw, thank you! :D I'm so happy to see that you have been enjoying the story so much. :)

**Fireball221B**: Hey! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! :D The 'unstable' Wanda, I'm sorry to say, won't really make a comeback until part three of the story. More when the mystery is about to be unfolded which will be more in the beginning of the next part. As well as her past. Sorry about that. I hope you don't mind the long wait. Thanks for the support! :)

**KvotheTheArcane**: Welcome to the story new reader! :) I'm so happy you have been enjoying it so far. I hope I can keep up in writing well also. As well as I truly hope you will continue to find joy within the story. :)

Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I know I've said this before, but you all are just so wonderful! Fezes for all! :D That's all for today. Have an awesome day everyone.

~Tinker~


	8. Ch 8: Adventures with Nine

Hello, everyone!

I hope everyone enjoyed their weekend. :) Or, if you're still on your weekend break, are having a great time. :) So, onto the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 8: Adventures with Nine

The Doctor sat at the TARDIS doors, having them open to the vast majesty of space. He sat there, leaning with his elbows on his legs as they dangled out the doorway. He observed the swirling mass of the solar system below him. A stray comet drifted by, leaving a snowy trail behind it as it travelled past the TARDIS. He stared distantly at the sight, eyes glazed over sadly. He had been right; she had been nothing more than a delusion. His mind had created that character for him, 'the Wanderer'. Or maybe the TARDIS had even created it, wanting him to get better. Either way, the Time Lady had never been real.

It had happened as they were walking through the corridors. The Doctor was giving her a tour of the ship. Even though he knew she probably already had a tour in the future, or maybe even had found her own way around being as clever as she was, he still wanted to make it official. She was there to stay. She was the last Time Lady, as he was the last Time Lord. And they had the whole TARDIS to themselves. Forever. Neither one of them were to be alone ever again. Just the thought of it made him feel so . . . happy.

Then, the next thing he knew, while she had been laughing to something (he did not even remember at what now), she was gone. He had not even notice at first. He had kept on walking and talking. It was not until he gained no response did he realize that she no longer walked beside him. He had whipped around, staring wildly for her. He had tried to remain calm at first, thinking maybe it was some prank or something. Then he had to admit he panicked, going into a frenzy of searching for her madly around the TARDIS. Shouting her name, going through every room and hidden area of the ship. Nothing. There was no trace that she had even existed.

He continued to stare out to the vast expanse, thinking about the Wanderer. Even though she had not been real, it had been . . . nice having someone around. Especially when after the Time War, he had felt determined in not having another companion around. Not ever again. Though, the Wanderer would not have been like the human companions he had travelled with in the past. She was a Time Lord. She was at a whole different level. He sighed, bowing his head. Now, he was alone once again. Just as he always has been. Just as he always must be. Alone.

Just then, laughter could be heard behind him. The Doctor turned around quickly to see the Wanderer there laughing away. She sighed after a moment, blinking around in confusion to her surroundings. She spotted him, grinning sheepishly.

"Oops. Travelled away without noticing. How long I've been gone?" she asked brightly, seeming not to notice the angry glare the Doctor sent her.

"Where the hell have you been? You've been gone a whole day," he snapped at her, feeling a small bit of relief in seeing her again. Wanda rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I've told you this. I jump away at random," she responded to him.

"I didn't think it was _that_ random, and without any warning," he replied, lessening his harsh tone.

"There is a warning. The white light starts to surround my body. Didn't you notice?"

Now that she mentioned it, he did remember seeing a small bit of white light in the corner of his eye. Hardly bright enough for him to even notice or think about at the time.

"No, I didn't notice. Next time give a shout or something," he grumbled, turning back around to stare back out to space. He felt his lips twitch slightly, a small smile just there. At least she was real and he was not alone. Though, he still felt annoyed with her.

"Aw, I feel so loved," Wanda said sarcastically. She walked up some towards him, but stayed a distance away from him, staring warily at the TARDIS doors. "So, what've you been up to in a day?"

"I don't know, what have _you_ been up to? Obviously you were away with someone who made you laugh," he replied.

"I was laughing at _you_. For me, I was with you only two seconds ago, while it's been a whole day for you."

He turned back to her, looking curious. "Really? Do our times not match up?"

"No. There are days apart where you do not see me. You told me once the longest had been four days, though I think I heard mention that the days have grown longer in your later years." Wanda frowned when thinking on this. She wondered why that was.

"How long are you around?"

"Sometimes days, or even months. Most of the time it's a few weeks." She shuffled her feet, staring nervously at the doors. "Do you really have to be sitting right on the edge?"

The Doctor frowned, staring out then back to her. "It's peaceful here." He noticed how she stared at the spot, shuffling around her feet. "Why?"

"I . . . I don't like it. Can't you sit somewhere else?"

"What's wrong with here?"

Wanda sighed in exasperation. "I don't like heights."

The Doctor scoffed, shaking his head at her idiotic words. "It's space. There's no such thing as heights. There's not even an up or down."

"I know that. It's called an irrational fear for a reason." She pouted some, crossing her arms. "I've been afraid of heights ever since I fell out of a tree when I was younger. Broke my leg because of it. Since then, I've not been too fond of high places."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, scooting over to make room. "Let's get rid of that fear, then. Come over here and sit with me." He waved her over, wanting her to join him.

Wanda scooted back slightly, staring warily to the spot next to the Doctor. "I'd rather be safe over here, thanks."

The Doctor rolled his eyes once more and firmly patted the spot next to him. "Just come here."

Wanda made her way over slowly, gradually sitting down next to the Doctor. She ever so carefully moved her legs to dangle next to the Doctor's. She stared nervously down, seeing the open space below them.

"See? Is that so bad?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I . . . guess not. But I still don't like it," she replied, staring up towards the now distant comet. The stars appeared to be so close to them, almost as if she could reach out and touch them. It sort of took her breath away at the sight. Yes, the real thing was much better than her starry ceiling. "It is beautiful, though."

"Yeah, it is. I like staring out here every once and a while," said the Doctor. He leaned on his legs again, staring out. His eyes gazed out calmly and peacefully to the sight. At ease with the universe, for the time being. Wanda glanced over to him, seeing the peaceful expression on his face. It made her smile warmly, happy that he was slowly starting to get better.

She swung her legs some, finding that she did not mind sitting at the door as much as she had expected. She stared out of the stars, smiling with a thought. "Do you want to play a game?"

The Doctor glanced over to her curiously. "What game?"

Wanda gave him a bright grin. "Star gazing."

That was the day they first played Wanda's game of star gazing. Much of it was a repeat of when she and the Gunslinger had played. The Doctor did not see the humour in many things Wanda found, and many things he found she had no clue to what they were. In the end, they ended up laughing just at their lack of actually being able to play right. Wanda stood up afterward, going over to the console.

"You know what, I think today is the day we start travelling again," she announced happily. The Doctor stood up, going over to her with a heavy frown after closing the doors.

"No thanks. I'm fine with us just staying in here," he said, refusing to even look at the controls.

"We've been drifting for four months now. And you had been alone for another four," Wanda stated. "Don't you think it's time?"

"No, I don't want to pilot the ship anywhere," the Doctor said firmly, going down the corridor.

Wanda sighed heavily, staring sadly at his retreating figure. She knew she had said that he should take his time and that she would wait. But she also did not know when they were supposed to meet Rose. They could be missing their window of opportunity. Not only that, but she truly believed if the Doctor was going to move forward, then he needed to travel again. Going on an adventure can do wonders for a person. Lift their spirits and make them feel wonderful again. She knew the Doctor needed a good adventure like that.

When Wanda placed her hand down on the console, staring sadly at the controls, it happened. A sudden force hit her mind. A mountain of information streamed into her head. All knowledge she would have ever wanted or needed to know of the TARDIS entered her mind and settled in. Wanda blinked away the fuzzy blur from her vision, trying to process what had just occurred. She then frowned, staring up to the ceiling.

"Oh, _now_ you show me how to drive," Wanda scoffed sarcastically at the old girl. She received a somewhat laughing hum in reply. Wanda rolled her eyes, smiling brightly. She finally knew how to pilot the TARDIS. This meant Wanda could finally be of some use whenever the Doctor needed a second hand, or when he was in danger and she could bring in the ship to save the day.

Wanda began to set the controls, knowing the TARDIS had mostly sent the information into her mind so they could get the Doctor off to someplace nice. Wanda jumped around the console, able to steer the ship onto the right course and pilot with much ease. A much better driver than the Doctor. She felt almost as good as River. Though, the TARDIS did teach both of them, so most likely they were at the same level. Wanda smirked some, knowing they could both use this to tease the Doctor later.

"What the heck are you doing?" the Doctor asked her as the ship rocked some from the flight. Though, it not rock as much as it would have from when the Doctor piloted the ship.

"What does it look like? I'm sending us somewhere nice," Wanda replied, giving him a grin. "You said that _you _didn't want to pilot her. There was nothing that said _I_ couldn't."

"How do you know how to pilot my ship?" he questioned. He walked up to the console, staring suspiciously at Wanda.

"I had lessons from the very best," Wanda replied with a wink.

The Doctor raised a curious brow at her. "I teach you in the future?"

Wanda giggled some. "Well, someone does." She patted the console some, sending a wave of gratitude that the TARDIS trusted Wanda enough to pilot her.

The TARDIS landed and Wanda jumped down to the doors. She turned around, holding the handles behind her back as she smiled to the Doctor. He stared almost warily at her and the door, still remaining by the console.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Not really," he replied, finally walking up towards her.

"We never know when we're ready. Not until we take that first step," she said quietly. "If you really don't feel ready, just say so. I'll take us right back into drift." He stared at her for a moment, then nodded for her to open the door. She smiled, pulled it open.

Outside was an alien planet. There were large castles towering over the landscape and bright yellow grass swaying around the TARDIS. A green sky was over head with some blue clouds drifting around. Wanda stared at it in amazement. It was quite a beautiful sight.

"Oh, this place it great," she beamed away. The Doctor raised a brow at her, snorting some.

"Don't you know where we are?" he questioned her.

"Well . . . . I know we're in the 70th century, does that count? I mostly let the TARDIS pick where to go," she replied. "Anyway, come on! Let's go exploring!" She grabbed his hand, steering him down the road in front of them to the castles.

The Doctor frowned at their hands, not liking the fact that she seemed so comfortable around him. It made him feel edgy. As though she expected them to be in a close relationship. He had no intentions of ever letting her get that close to him. She was his companion. Nothing more. And it would remain that way. He had enough of his hearts breaking for a life time for him to ever grow close to another person. Last of the Time Lords or not, he would never let himself become that attached to the Wanderer.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda came back into the TARDIS laughing while the Doctor remained grumbling behind her. They were both covered in a variety of goop that seemed to be food of sorts. Wanda had a majority of green slime in her hair while the Doctor red chunks all over him.

"I can't believe you started a food fight in the middle of council," the Doctor grumbled as he brushed off the red chunks. "You're just lucky throwing food around is the greatest compliment to this world."

"You looked bored out of your mind, and I know I was, too. So, I decided to spice things up," Wanda replied.

This was not entirely true. In reality, Wanda had seen Nine grow anxious, and could tell that he had been about to fall into another breakdown of sorts during the council. So, to keep the Doctor from losing it completely, Wanda had hurriedly (without really stopping to think on what she was doing) thrown a chunk of food at him. But it had missed and hit the high councilman instead. She had frozen after this, terrified that she would cause horrible consequences. Luckily, the councilman laughed heartily and threw some slime right back at her. Which then lead to the biggest food fight she had ever encountered. It had been so much fun, especially in seeing how it had cheered up the Doctor greatly and helped him stay away from a breakdown.

Wanda swiped some of the green slime off of her, giving it a sniff. She then licked it, smiling lightly.

"You know, I don't know what this stuff is, but I love it. Has a weird after taste, though," she commented.

"You're eating the glouten?" he asked her in surprise, staring in shock at the green slime.

"I've ate a bowel of the stuff during dinner," she stated, taking another swipe and taste. "It sort of tastes like vanilla pudding."

The Doctor gave the slime a look of disgust. "Do you even know what that stuff is made of?"

"No. Why?" She glanced over to see the Doctor snickering some at her. "Why? What exactly did I eat?" The Doctor only laughed loudly, walking away from her and down the corridor. Wanda stared at the slime in slight fear, rushing after the Doctor. "Doctor, what the hell did I eat?!"

The Doctor only responded in laughing even harder.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor rushed down hallway, hearing the angry army behind him. He rushed into a room, holding his breath as said army rush on past. He breathed out; glad they had not found him. A sudden white light appeared beside him. He glanced over to see the Wanderer next to him. She looked over to him and beamed. He frowned in return.

He really found the jumping around at random to be greatly annoying. As well as her appearing in the most bizarre places. Sometimes she would teleport in the control room or a bedroom. Then other times she would appear in a laundry basket, or once even in the pool. He wished she would learn to control whatever was wrong with her. He needed to do some more tests sometime. Find out why exactly she seemed stuck within a time leap. He had tried doing some lab work within the medical bay, but the damn scanners and equipment would never work right. It was as if the TARDIS did not want him to find the answers.

"So, what are we up to?" she asked brightly.

"Well, since you've been gone for another day, I got bored," stated the Doctor. He glanced outside the room, seeing no angry army.

Since that one day of travel together, they had been exploring around much more often. It started slow with just small planets and adventures. Easy and simple travels at peaceful planets. Then, things became more complicated when they began to run into trouble. But the Doctor somewhat enjoyed the trouble. It gave him some sort of purpose in the universe again by helping out different species and worlds. The Wanderer helped him greatly, always seeming to be on top of things. Never once did she question his actions or his orders. Never once did she complain or refuse to help. He felt amazed that she seemed to know just as much about electronics and mechanics as he did, and the fact that she even had her very own sonic screwdriver. One to which he knew to be his own design. It must have been a gift in the future.

Of course, when he asked her this, whether or not he had given her the sonic as a gift, she would only reply 'spoilers.' The same reply she would give whenever he asked questions of his future. Never once giving him any sort of in-depth information. Most of the time she would only give 'sneak peeks' as she liked to call it. But they were always vague, so he never understood what exactly what she was talking about. He found the whole 'spoiler' and 'sneak peek' thing annoying and frustrating to the point that he gave up asking her anything on the future.

"What's going on exactly? Why are you sneaking around?" the Time Lady asked him as he peeked out the door.

"I've sort of made an emperor angry with me when I insulted his daughter," the Doctor told her, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she had caught him in this kind of situation. He only wanted her to see him being brilliant, and never falling into a bad moment. Such as this one.

"How exactly did you insult his daughter?" Wanda crossed her arms, staring sternly at him with a brow raised.

"I commented that she had a face of a Blooveed, without realizing that she was his daughter." He chuckled in embarrassment, seeing the way Wanda rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you? You're useless without me around, you know that?"

The Doctor scoffed. "Oi, I don't need you."

Wanda simply gave him a look of skepticism. "Then, why are you hiding?"

Coughing slightly to clear his throat, the Doctor stared at the wall in embarrassment. "Well, the emperor sort of . . . sent the army after me." He gave a weak grin after this was said.

Wanda remained silent, staring at him in disbelief. Then she sighed. "Here, let me try to talk them. I might be able to calm them down." She pushed her way out of the room, walking down the hall.

The Doctor walked out of the door, staring skeptically at her. "You sure you won't just make the situation worse? Do you even know their tradition of apology?"

"Don't worry. I got this." She smiled at him with confidence, waving at him as she skipped down the hall towards the angry shouts from the army.

The Doctor stared after her as she disappeared around the corner. He smiled, betting that she would, in fact, be able to correct his mistake. That was the Wanderer. Always brilliant. She managed to get them out of situations before through negotiating calmly. That was her. Always calm, patient, level headed, and never nervous, timid, or afraid. She really was an amazing Time Lord. He wondered what she had been like before the amnesia if she was this brilliant now. Suddenly, he heard running coming straight at him. The Wanderer ran towards him with a slight fear in her eyes.

"I don't got this!" she cried out as she rushed past him. The Doctor blinked seeing army coming after them both now. He turned and ran after her. All right, maybe she was not as brilliant as he thought.

"And you say I'm useless?!" he shouted at her in annoyance as she laughed.

"Oh, you have to admit it, it's not as fun without the running," she yelled back cheerfully over the shouting and weapons shooting after them.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor could be heard heaving into the toilet as Wanda sat bashfully outside the bathroom.

"What the hell did you put in that soufflé?" the Doctor groaned at her.

"Exactly as the recipe called for," she said, waiting to talk after he heaved some more. "I really have no idea what went wrong." She had only wish to bake him a nice soufflé. Later Doctors always refused to even try them. Only whenever she gave him a puppy-dog look did he take a small bite, simply to blanch at it. He never did eat a full one.

Nine had dug right in, saying how he did enjoy the pasta dishes that she made. He had even stated, 'Everything else you make should be great.'

She winced as she heard him become sick again. She really needed to work on her soufflés.

"I'll try harder next time," she called out to him. "I am determined to get it right someday."

"There was nothing right about that!" the Doctor shouted at her. "There's not even a word to describe how wrong _that_ is." He heaved some more. "I swear, I am never eating your damn soufflés from hell ever again!"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "They're not _that_ bad." She heard him gagging some more, making her rethink that statement. "Okay, maybe they are that bad."

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor walked down the corridor, trying to think of something to do. He was rather bored, but did not necessarily wish to take the TARDIS somewhere. Not only that, but the Wanderer had requested a day off, wanting to relax. And he found that . . . even though he really wished to do something other than relax around the TARDIS, he could not really say no to the puppy-eyes the Time Lady gave him. It was odd, really. He almost felt like . . . he wanted to please her in some way.

He began to hear a violin playing a distance away. Pausing, he listened closely to the melody floating down the corridor. He followed the sound, coming up to the Time Lady's bedroom. He opened the door quietly, peeking in to see her standing there and playing away.

She kept her eyes closed the entire time, swaying slightly as she constructed a beautiful harmony. She seemed lost in the music, unknowing to her surroundings, unknowing that anything else even existed as she continued to create the melody around her. He walked in, going over to an armchair and sit down as he continued to listen. He leaned on his knees, enjoying the sound and watching the passion she held for her song.

After some time, she stopped and placed down her violin, smiling so warmly to her instrument as she touched it gently.

"That was really good," the Doctor spoke up, making her jump slightly.

"When did you get in here?" she asked in surprise, staring around as if he teleported in. She felt shocked that she did not even notice when he had walked in.

"A few minutes ago. Heard you playing. Thought I might listen in," he replied. He nodded at the music sheet, noticing how it seemed hand written. "Did you compose that yourself?"

"Um, yes, I did. Did you like it?" she asked him, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he had caught her playing it. It had been a piece she written for him specifically. For Nine, the Fantastic Doctor. She had hoped the piece might bring him some peace of mind. To give him a song of hope that not all was lost in the universe and someday he might find happiness in the future.

"I did. It sounded nice," he commented, nodding in approval. "Do you compose often?"

"When I find time, yes."

"What's your interest in music? Is it some kind of hobby?"

"No, not really just that. It's what I wanted to do when I grew up. I wanted to compose for the theatre. Musicals mostly. They're sort of my passion." She thumbed at her music sheet, staring longingly at it.

It had been her dream. A dream that could never come true now. It was hard having a career when one were to be transported away constantly through time and space. Not that she really mind it. At least she was transported to the Doctor. It would have been more horrible if she were all alone, with no one to guide her or help her out.

"You like the theatre?" he asked her. He found in fascinating when she spoke of her past as a 'human.' It always seemed so real to her. As if it had been a life for her. He wondered if maybe she had undergone a faulty chameleon arch or something.

"Oh, I love the theatre. My favorite playwright has to be Oscar Wilde," she stated happily.

"Really? Wilde? He's known more his poetry, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he had a way with theatre I can admire."

The Doctor nodded, understanding that. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms as he stared at her. "Can you play that piece again? I only heard the last bit."

"Sure, but don't laugh when it isn't good. I haven't revised through it just yet."

He listened intently as she played. Watching the way she held the same enjoyment as before. He wondered if she was always so in-depth with her music. He had to admit he admired the way she held such passion when she played. Then the song, it was really wonderful. He could hear a story play out as she played. The notes constructing images within his mind as he listened. He could see a man, who struggled to find his way through a dark and cruel world as he fought against horrid creatures. Following a small source of light which had been the only thing giving him hope as he clashed with the darkness. Then, the man found that last reach of light he had so been struggling for, and went into a world of peace. No more monsters and darkness to ever cloud his hearts ever again.

He opened his eyes after she was done, not realizing when he had even closed them. He stared at her, seeing how she smiled brightly to him.

"So? What did you think?" she asked him, seeming hopeful for his approval.

"It was off on a few notes. Could have used less sharps," he said, not really looking into her eyes as he stared off to the wall. He hated to admit it, but he truly enjoyed her music. More than he felt he should have.

"Gee, thanks," she retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes some. She set down her violin, putting away the music sheet. "But like I said, haven't revised it yet."

He hummed some, not listening. Wondering mostly on why he seemed to enjoy her music so much. It was strange, he never had a real taste for that art form before. But her compositions, they were . . . quite lovely to listen to.

He would have to ask her to play some more later. Only when he was bored, though. He could not see himself enjoying it often or for very long.

XxXxXxXx

"So, what exactly was this 'life' of yours like?" the Doctor asked her as they sat in the TARDIS theatre. They currently sat in some comfy chairs, watching an old movie from the '50s. He was not sure what exactly which movie it was, but the Wanderer had put it on and she seemed to enjoy it greatly. So, he sat through it, letting her enjoy herself while munching away on popcorn.

"Oh, the usual normal stuff. You know: mom, dad, sister, friends, got an education, had secret hiding places as a kid, everyday life kind of things. It would probably be rather boring to you," Wanda replied, grabbing some of his popcorn and popping it in her mouth. She made a happy noise, seeming to love the salty treat. The Doctor smiled lightly, finding it funny how she seemed to love the snack so much.

"Right, so, your 'normal life' in this little 'village' of yours, it all sounds scripted to me," the Doctor remarked, tossing a small piece of popcorn in his mouth. "Rather like someone who used the chameleon arch." He gave her a pointed look, to which she replied with rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well, not everyone's life is as unique as the movies," Wanda responded. She found it funny how often he tried to come up with some excuse as to who she really was. Still not believing her one bit about her being human from another universe with his life as a show. And she thought her denial as First Wanda was bad. He seemed even more naïve than even her.

"I still have more theories. You could always be a clone of the real Wanderer. A clone who believes herself to have had a normal life before this. Or, maybe you're an android, built to kill me off. But you malfunctioned, found your humanity, and fell in love with me from a storybook." The Doctor gave her a sassy grin as she snorted loudly. Him and his ego.

"Ha! That's the silliest theory you've come up with yet." She threw a piece of popcorn at him, making him chuckle.

"Well, it's better than your ridiculous story." He munched more on his popcorn. "I'm going to figure out who you really are one of these days. You can count on it."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Wanda popped another salty treat in her mouth, giggling at the comedic moment on the screen before them. Ironically, it was a moment of a gentleman swearing he will uncover the truth to his lover's hidden life. And funny enough, Wanda knew that once the gentleman in the movie did figure out the truth, it would turn out that it was never a real secret to begin with. The truth was, and always had been, hidden in plain sight.

XxXxXxXx

"Eight months!"

The Doctor blinked, looking up to the Wanderer from the section of the console he had been working on. She must have just popped up again from teleporting away again. This time she had only been gone for an hour. He had to admit, the hour she was away had been too quiet. He used to not think so, always finding her presence annoying somehow. But now he found he rather enjoyed the company. Especially since she was a Time Lord like himself. He knew he could never stand another sort of companion ever again. They would only drive him nuts.

"What's eight months?" he called out to her, going back to work. A few sparks flew around as she walked up to him.

"Since we've been hanging out together," she explained cheerfully. "Eight months has been the longest time I have ever been able to stay with you."

"You haven't exactly been able to stay fully with me," the Doctor noted, pulling around some wires. "You've still been transporting around."

"Yeah, but it's always been back to you. I haven't been teleporting to any farther than with this incarnation of you. Which has been nice, let me tell you." She leaned against the console, watching him work.

He glanced at her. "You said four hundred years, right?"

"Yep. A long ways from here."

He nodded, going back to work. Four hundred years. He never had a companion for that long before. Never even believed for it to be possible. Not only that, but she was a great companion, too. She seemed to know everything right off the bat. Most everything, anyway. There were still some things to which she did not understand or know of. At least she knew how to handle herself well through situations.

And not only that, but she was the first companion not to bug him on his past. She never once questioned him on the subject. Mostly only asking simple things, such his favorite hobby, colour, meal, movie, song, etc. When he had asked her why she wanted to know all the little things about him, she had explained that she really wanted to get to know him personally, besides simply just the facts. He knew it was mostly from her basic knowledge of him already, but he also felt it was as if she knew how much it bothered him to speak of his past. He appreciated that most of all.

Perhaps . . . because she has been so understanding with him and so helpful . . . he might just tell her some more personal things about himself. Some things to which he knew this 'show' of hers did not know. Maybe . . . he would finally open up fully to someone for once. Maybe . . . in the distant future. But for now, he would rather stick to their simple friendship. Things would only become messy between them if he told her too much.

"So, any plans for today?" she asked brightly.

"Don't know, but I can tell you one thing," he said, giving her a cheerful smile. "These next four hundred years are going to be fantastic."

XxXxXxXx

So, did everyone enjoy the chapter? I really hope so. :) Please, let me know what you think, or any comments you wish to make, or any input or feedback of any kind you would like to give to the story. All thoughts and ideas help greatly in putting together the perfect story for everyone. :D

Reviewers:

**dream lighting**: Yep, more moments between them coming right up. ;) I hope you enjoyed the extra moment. :) Thanks for the review.

**grace-adalyn**: Nah, you're gorgeous. ;) And thank you for being an awesome reader! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. :)

**tiem**: I'm the same in loving stories like that. Fitting all the pieces that come together in the end to make up the full story are just brilliant stories in my book. :) So glad you're enjoying the one I'm putting together now. Yeah, I've seen how many simply jump right into the Doctor being with Rose, so I really wanted to bring something new to the table. I'm the same there with you in finding it odd how the Doctor was perfectly fine (well mostly any way) right after the war. So, I really wanted to make it more realistic. Oh, and sneak peek hmmm . . . . oh! Sneak peek: Being human again will bring up the most troubling of times, and someone's heart will be broken.

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Glad you liked it! :D They were pretty cute moments, weren't they? lol

**Irrelevant86**: Yep, Wanda is responsible for many habits both the Doctor and companions have. ;) Glad you enjoyed it. :)

**grapejuice101**: Yay, glad you liked it! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: That is Second Wanda. Very sneaky. lol ;) Yeah, Nine really was so used to Second Wanda and her spunk, so it threw him off with First Wanda. Plus, he really just does not like shy or timid people, either.

**Kayla**: It would be fun, but I have other plans on what I'm writing Twelve in. But that's spoilers for now. ;) No, season eight was not around for Wanda at all. All she had seen is up to the very end of season seven. But she does know what Twelve looks like, so that's something. Lol don't worry, my computer does that to me, too. Technology. Can't live with it, can't live without it. Am I right? lol

**ShinighStar**: Hello. :) Yep, some things are starting to come in full circle. Though, there will still be a mystery on other aspects. Yeah, didn't mean for them to seem rude with the food fight. Oops, my bad. But you're right, at least he is eating now. :) I hope it was not rude of the other one within this chapter, either. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**bored411**: Yep, definitely both children. And it only gets worse with Eleven. and Third Wanda. ;) lol Yeah, Nine is more attached to Second Wanda than First. Plus, he really is not fond of skittish people, either. Glad you enjoyed it. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yep! :D

**DarkPhantom101**: Glad you're enjoying it. :) Hope you liked these extra moments as well.

**little101**: lol Well, she just has this way in getting people's spirits. Glad you're enjoying it. :)

**Luna M. Moon**: Just some random pictures I find online. Plus, I sort of fix the pictures up a bit with photoshop so that way they resemble Wanda as closely as possibly. I hope you like them. :)

**setsuna145**: lol Yep! It's the best! :D

**Purplemoon1625**: Well, then, coming right up. ;) lol Hope you enjoyed it. :)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Yep! Only the best hats in the world! Besides Stetsons, of course. ;) Glad you caught up. Hope you're enjoying it. :) Dang, that's some horrible weather there. We had similar weather like that last week as well. Though, luckily no power went out. Glad that everything is working again for you. :) Yep, it is kind of hard. That's why I used some nice images for the cover on the site. :) Helps get a better picture of the different Wandas.

**Guest**: Aw, thank you! :D You're fantastic as well! :)

**MinecraftLover00**: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed it so much! :D I hope you enjoyed these extra moments with them as well. :) Yeah, I always wondered, too. That's why I thought it would be a great to place these moments within the story. Glad that they're turning out well. :)

**EllI 1773**: Sorry, that was my fault for over thinking your last review. Didn't mean to. Oops, my bad. I'm just overly worried about making sure that the story is enjoyable for everyone that I'm really anxious about it. Plus, I really think my writing is terrible so my really working hard on making it perfect. :) I'll try to throw in some more original moments because I know how much you and others enjoy them. But then i know others prefer strictly show adventures instead of original. I really have to try and balance it all out to make sure that all readers are liking the story. Feels like I'm juggling sometimes. lol I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapters. :D I'm there with you in loving the progression of Nine. And I'm so happy you are enjoying Second Wanda as well. :)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Oh, I can understand the time zones messing with everything. Living in Europe for a few years then moving to America threw everything off for quite some time. As for changing Wanda . . . well, let's just say spoilers for now. And yep, Wanda is great support for the Doctor. :) I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :)

**Fireball221B: **Welcome back once again to the story! :) And as always from me and from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much. :D It's mostly only just myself who tells me I'm a horrible writer. I am my own worst enemy sometimes. lol I will work on not putting myself down, though, for the future. :) Glad you don't mind waiting. I know how others want everything to be at a fast pace and quickly done. But I'm just a kind of person that likes to make everything go at a even pace.

**Your Biggest Fan**: Lol The 'please' was so long that it actually glitched my computer. lol Well, here's the update. I hope you enjoyed it. ;)

**sophia**: Yay! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. :) I hope you continue to find joy with it in the future. :)

**Jaxrond**: Basically, yes, that is the reason why they were like that. Plus, they held much regret for the way they acted as Nine, so they were really trying to make up for it. And speaking of souffles . . . lol You must be psychic. ;) lol Hope you enjoyed it! :D

Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone! I'm so shock in how many reviews, favorties, and follows the story has received so far. And in just such a short amount of time. Wow! Thank you all so, so much! :D

~Tinker~


	9. Ch 9: Attack of the Living Plastics

Hey, readers.

It looks like I'm going to have to cut back on how many times a week I can update. Life is getting in the way and causing major problems. So, most likely it will be either once a week, or possibly twice, depending on how many issues life wants to throw at my face. lol Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 9: Attack of the Living Plastics

The lift dinged loudly as Rose Tyler stepped out into a deserted basement. She glanced around curiously, wondering where Wilson, the chief electrician, could be. She was supposed to give him his winnings, but he seemed to be absent.

"Wilson?" Rose called out. Her voice echoed through the concrete halls. No response came from the chief electrician. She glanced around some, finding the basement area extremely creepy. Something about it felt . . . unnerving. She started down the hall, wondering where the man could possibly be. "Wilson, I've got the lottery money!"

Still no response.

"Wilson?" she called out again. She went up to his office, knocking on the door. "You there? Look, I can't hang about 'cause they're closing the shop. Wilson!"

Once again, no response. Rose started to feel anxious. A feeling of dread started to come over her. She turned around quickly when she heard a loud clatter coming down from the storage room. She called out to the noise, wondering if it was Wilson. She walked towards the room, still hearing some strange noises. A strange electronic ringing buzzed around the area as she grew closer to the doors.

She opened the doors to see a very dark room, hardly able to make out a thing within. She switched on the lights, showing vast amount of mannequins and boxes of clothes throughout the room. She called out once more to Wilson, finding the situation to be annoying. If the man was playing some kind of prank on her she would give him such an ear full later.

She walked down the room, glancing around to the mannequins. The same feeling of dread creeping down her spine. She went up to a management door, trying to get it open to see if the electrician would be in there. The door was locked, however, and then the one she had walked from closed suddenly behind her. She blinked at it in shock. She ran over to it, trying to get it back open. But it was no use. She was locked in. She felt some panic well up, then turned around quickly when she heard footsteps clattering around.

"Is that someone mucking about?" Rose shouted down the long room, hoping to god it was Wilson. Prank or no prank, she only wanted out of the room now. She heard the same strange electronic buzz ringing through again. Where was that coming from?

She started down the room again, hoping to find at least someone down here. She continued to call out; demanding to know who exactly thought playing this joke on her was funny. Suddenly, a white light popped in front of her. Rose jumped back, startled and frightened by it. A raven-haired woman appeared out of nowhere from the white light which slowly disappeared around her. The woman straightened and beamed at her.

"Great seeing you again," the woman said cheerfully.

"H-how you do that?" Rose asked in bewilderment. "Who are you? Are you the one messing with me?"

"We're in the storage room under the shop, right?" asked the woman, seeming unfazed by Rose's questions or where she had suddenly appeared. "So, that means . . . oh! This is our first time meeting!" The woman smiled politely, seeming strange by the fact that she was so calm in this very bizarre situation. Rose stared warily at the raven haired woman.

"'First time meeting'? What do you mean?" Rose questioned.

"You'll understand soon enough," said the woman, she dropped her smile and glared behind Rose. "For now, get behind me. And quick." The woman pulled the girl's hand, placing Rose behind her back.

Wanda backed them both up as male mannequins started coming to life and moving towards them slowly.

"Heh. You got me. Very funny. You can tell them to stop now," Rose said to Wanda, trying to move back around the woman. But Wanda refused to let go of the girl's arm, keeping her in place.

"You think I'm the one doing this?" Wanda asked her. "Seriously, if I was going to prank you, I'd do something better than this." Wanda switched holding onto Rose with her right hand instead of her left. She made sure to keep the girl behind her as they back up into a corner. Wanda tried digging through a pant pocket, looking for her sonic. No good. It was buried somewhere deep within the dimensional pocket.

"Right," replied Rose, not believing Wanda one bit. "I've got the joke. Tell them to stop." Wanda pulled her hand out from her pocket, giving up on the search. She instead kept her arm out in protection as they were surrounded by the plastic dummies.

"Wish I could. Doubt they would listen," responded Wanda. "Just stay behind me. Let them get me first, then run." The mannequins raised their arms, ready to strike. A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed onto Wanda's. She beamed when she saw Nine standing there and grinning away.

"Run," he said quickly. He yanked her away, towards a hallway. Wanda held tightly onto Rose as she ran with the Doctor. They all rushed through the basement as a horde of mannequins sprinted after them. They could see many more coming to life throughout the hall, starting up the chase with the rest. Rose let out a startled scream as many of the plastic hands tried to grab for her.

The Doctor steered them into the lift. The closest mannequin shot its arm out, keeping the doors from fully closing while the other living plastic males crowded behind it. The Doctor reached up, struggling for a moment with the arm as it continued to fight and reach out of him. But eventually, he managed to yank it from the mannequin.

"He pulled his arm off," Rose stated in disbelief, looking to Wanda in alarm to the sight. As well as hoping the woman might give some answers and explain to Rose on what exactly just happened.

"Yeah, he does that," Wanda replied with a chuckle. "He once chopped someone's head off by mistake. But luckily he was able to reattach it." Rose blinked in response, looking conflicted between unbelieving of what was said and horrified in thinking it might be true. The Doctor glanced over to the Time Lady.

"It's that a spoiler?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"Nah, that's more a sneak peek," Wanda told him, grinning right back.

"'Sneak peek'?" he asked curiously.

"It's the hints I can give you," Wanda explained. "I can't give them often, though. So, you're on your own for the rest." The Doctor nodded, tossing the plastic arm at Wanda, who then gave it to Rose. The blonde girl stared at it in puzzlement, looking back up to the other two to narrow her eyes at them.

"Right, very clever. Nice trick. Who were they, then . . . students?" Rose asked them, finding their causal talk to be very weird. "Is this a student thing, or what?"

The Doctor looked back at the girl, raising a brow at her. Of course. Human. Always humans. They were always in denial about these things, even when the answers were right in front of their face, practically screaming at them. They were rather stupid and naïve when it came to situations like these. Always skittish and quivering in fright upon the sight of the unusual. That was the one thing he could not stand and that was a nervous and skittish person. Someone who was constantly shy and anxious. They just drove him mad.

He turned back around, not answering the blonde girl. He would leave the talking to the Wanderer. He would rather just stick to solving the issue and then go back to the TARDIS with the Time Lady. He wondered if he could take them to the milkways of Erphula after this. The Wanderer might like that. It would a rather nice place of colours and music.

"They're not students," Wanda answered Rose, rolling her eyes in annoyance to the Doctor. That was one thing Wanda has noticed about him. Whenever she was around, he would always seem to want her to do the talking. Refusing to answer questions or simply pointing at her to be the one to speak, clearly determined to remain silence himself. She needed to break him of that bad habit. Wanda turned her attention back onto Rose. "But why would you think that?"

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students," Rose explained as if it would be obvious.

"Good thinking," Wanda complimented her, smiling at Rose. "But, sorry to say, you're assumptions are incorrect. Though, I wouldn't mind finding students who could pull off this kind of prank. They would be really brilliant. My kind of people." Wanda grinned brightly while Rose raised a brow, looking as if she were beginning to question the woman's sanity.

"Wilson's gonna call the police as soon as he finds them. Whoever they are," stated Rose.

Wanda stared sadly to the girl, holding her shoulder gently. "I'm sorry, but Wilson's dead."

Rose stared at the woman in shock. Clearly in a state of utter disbelief that someone she knew, a fellow coworker, could possibly be dead. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder, looking impressed by the Time Lady's knowledge. As always, she proved him wrong in his denial of her future knowledge. He was truly starting to believe her now.

"How did you know that?" asked the Doctor, unnoticing to the sad expression on Wanda.

"I told you, I've seen the main events of your life on the show. So, I've seen this one as well," explained Wanda. The lift doors opened up, allowing them to step out.

"That's not funny. That's sick," Rose said sternly, still not believing Wanda about Wilson. The Doctor quickly sonicked the lift, shutting it down so the mannequins could not come after them. He then led the way as the two females followed behind down the hall. Rose continued to demand for answers. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, 'who are they'?"

"They're made of plastic—living plastic creatures—and they're being controlled by the relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this, so . . .," the Doctor explained quickly, wanting to get the annoying girl to shut up. He waved the bomb he held in hand at her. He turned around, going to the exit.

"We have to go upstairs and blow them up, so, sorry in advanced about your job," Wanda said. "And tell your mother you're not getting compensation." Wanda pushed Rose out of the building from the exit and into the street. The Doctor slammed the door shut as soon as the girl was out of the building, in a hurry to rush off. Wanda shot him a look of annoyance. Must he always be in a rush? God, he was more impatient than Elven sometimes. "Oi! Aren't we at least going to introduce ourselves before we die?"

The Doctor huffed, turning around and going back to the door. He opened it up, seeing how the girl still stood there looking dumbly at them. He gave her a look of irritation, finding the human girl to be completely stupid. Seriously, who really stuck around a place when they saw someone carrying a bomb around?

"I'm the Doctor and she's the Wanderer, by the way," he said in a rush, wondering why exactly the Wanderer was having him talk more with this girl. "What's your name?"

"Rose," answered the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Rose," said the Doctor.

"Now, run for your life," finished Wanda. They closed the door together, rushing off back inside the building.

"Why exactly did you have me introduce us?" the Doctor asked her as they ran.

"Spoilers, Doctor," Wanda answered cheerfully, giving the Time Lord a bright grin. In response, said Time Lord rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'm beginning to hate that word," he stated in annoyance.

"Yeah, I do, too," Wanda replied, nodding some in agreement.

The Doctor gave a brief pondering glance to the Wanderer as they ran down the long hall. "So, how exactly did you know that Wilson was dead?"

"I keep telling you the—."

"Yeah, yeah. This 'show' of yours. But really, do you know everything that's going to happen?"

"Yes."

He blinked in surprise to this. He always simply thought she knew information on him, not the events around him. "But you didn't know what was going to happen with all the other things we did."

"Only the main events, Doctor. I don't know what happens in between. I mean, I _might_ be able to know, but . . . I can't exactly explain that just yet. That's spoilers for the future."

"So, you don't really know what's going to happen next, then?"

Wanda grinned as they finally reached the doors to the stairway leading to the roof. "Not a clue. There are some blank spots here and there."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Well, that's peachy."

Wanda nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it gets annoying. Now, come on. Let's go blow up some plastic."

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor and Wanda walked through the neighborhood of Powell Estate, searching for the signal he had been tracking. He waved around his sonic screwdriver in the air, listening to the different waves of pulses to indicate where exactly they needed to go. The signal kept changing on them since it was very weak, so it was extremely difficult in finding the exact location of where it was coming from. They had been at it for quite some time, actually, with the Doctor continuing to ponder and ask questions on the Wanderer and her future knowledge.

"So, why exactly can you not tell me what's going to happen?" the Doctor asked Wanda as they walked through an alleyway. "Things would go much quicker if you did."

"I can't spoil certain things for you. I have to let these events run their course," Wanda explained, using her own sonic screwdriver to help the Doctor track the signal. "Besides, you have to admit, things wouldn't be as fun for you if you knew everything."

"True," the Doctor nodded in agreement. She did have a point. He did hate having the adventures spoiled, everything just handed to him. He loved to uncover the mystery and solve the problem through his intelligence and wits. It was his one trade mark.

But with her knowing the future, he could see the potential. He could solve the mysteries and go through the adventures as normal. While she could tell him in advanced of any danger or catastrophes, making sure that no other creature during their travels would ever have to suffer or die again. They could save everyone. No more deaths. No more sadness. Just everybody living. He smiled at the thought. This was the reason why the universe had sent the Wanderer to him. A gift after the Time War, so he would never again experience the pain and suffering as he once had.

"You know, with you around, you're my lucky charm," the Doctor said brightly, throwing an arm around her shoulders to give her a hug of sorts. Though, he let go almost instantly after doing so, finding himself to be greatly uncomfortable with hugging her. "The Doctor and the Wanderer. Two of the last Time Lords, saving the universe."

"For the last time, call me Wanda," Wanda countered. She had grown quite annoyed with that over the long months they have been together. He always seemed to refuse to use her human name. Only calling her by the Time Lord name she had adopted.

"Why bother having a name if you're not going to use it," the Doctor disputed, frowning heavily at her. He always found it strange how she simply refused to use the name she had given herself. A name upon a promise to which he knew she must have made when choosing that name. Why was she so determined to be called by a simple human version of her name?

"Because 'Wanderer' is a special name. 'Wanda' is my nickname and my original human name," she explained.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Right, your 'human' name. I'm still going to figure that out, you know."

Wanda sighed. "You do that. But just call me Wanda, please."

The Doctor ignored her when the sonics started to buzz loudly. "Oh, we got a signal. This way." They sped up and following after where the Doctor's sonic was pointing them to. He led her through the apartment complex, going to a certain door with a cat flap. He crouched down, pushing it in some to look in. "I wonder if anyone's home? We might have to break in."

"Sonicking and entering. Fun." Wanda chuckled some at the strange look the Doctor gave her. Then he seemed to ponder the term.

"'Sonicking and entering'. I like it. Might use it more often," he noted, giving her a small grin. He turned back to the cat flap when it began to move. He crouched down closer, looking straight at it. It opened up all the way for them to see Rose's face peeking through. The girl gasped and jumped away from the flap quickly, letting the plastic door swing closed again. She then opened the door quickly to face the now standing Doctor, and smiling Wanda.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the Doctor questioned her, staring with a frown at the girl. He felt annoyed that they had run into her once more. What was the girl doing, following them? As if they would ever run into the same person _twice_, and in such a short time, too.

"I live here," Rose retorted at him, finding the man to be just as annoying.

"Well, what do you do that for?" the Doctor continued to question, sounding very snarky. Wanda smacked the Doctor in the back of the head, muttering 'rude' at him as he grumbled at her.

"'Cause I do," Rose answered, frowning at him. Though, she found it funny that the strange woman would smack him around like that. They must be a couple or something. "And I'm only at home 'cause someone blew up my job."

"Once again, sorry about that," apologized Wanda. She smiled brightly at Rose. "We'll have to find you a new job. Maybe one that involves travelling." She gave the girl a wink which Rose returned with a confused stare. The Doctor looked to his sonic, not paying attention to what was said.

"Must've got the wrong signal," he muttered. He stared back to Rose with a curious gaze. "You're not plastic, are you?" He gave a knock of Rose's forehead, making the girl glare at him angrily for doing such a thing. He gave her a small smirk, seeming pleased to have irritated this pestering girl. "No, bonehead. Bye, then." He turned to walk away while Rose stood dumbfounded in the doorway. Wanda sighed and stopped the Doctor by one of his large ears.

"No, inside idiot," she told him, dragging him in by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Let go!" he complained loudly. She let him go inside the small hall, letting Rose close the door behind them. He rubbed sorely at his ear, pouting greatly at the Time Lady. "What you do that for?"

"'Cause I've always wanted to," Wanda snickered some, making the Doctor pout even more.

"Who is it?"

Wanda beamed when she heard Jackie Tyler calling from down the hall. The last time she met Jackie, it had been very brief and Wanda barely had time to even really introduce herself. She had only a small amount of time to explain to Jackie about the changing faces. The mother seemed flabbergasted by it, unable to really get around the idea that First her had still been the same Wanda that she had met other times. But Jackie had gotten over it soon enough when they asked her for help, getting right to the task. Not before some arguments with Rose, but either way, the mother came through to help in the end. Now, Wanda could finally meet the mother for real without impending doom looming over their heads.

Rose went down the hall to talk to Jackie while the Doctor and Wanda followed along.

"It's about last night," Rose explained to her mother. "They're part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes." Rose walked away, going into the main room of the flat.

The Doctor walked more into the doorway from where Jackie sat in her room. She sat on her bed with the telly on and wearing nothing more than a robe. Wanda stood to the side by the wall, leaving the Doctor to talk. She could see how much he did not want to. But he needed to learn how to get past his seclusion from the world. Just in the same way she had helped him get past unable to bring himself into travelling again. Besides, it was a main trait of the Doctor: the rambling.

"She deserves compensation," Jackie stated firmly to the Doctor.

"We're talking millions," the Doctor said, nodding some, wanting nothing more than to walk and away finish up the mission he and the Wanderer had originally came for. He saw how the Time Lady had been making him talk more often. He rolled his eyes at the woman. He could see why she was doing it. She wanted him to get back into the habit as he had before the Time War. Fine, he would learn to get over his lack of speech. However, it did not mean he liked it.

"Um, ahem, I'm in my dressing gown," Jackie said suddenly, standing up from her bed to give the Doctor a sly smile. He raised a brow at her.

"Yes, you are," he stated as if it were obvious.

"There's a strange man in my bedroom," Jackie said again. Wanda snorted some from the other side of him, finding the unfolding situation amusing. The Doctor felt a small twitch of annoyance occur on one of his brows at the way the older woman in the robe was swaying her hips slightly.

"Yes, there is," the Doctor nodded, not liking where this was going.

Jackie continued the flirty nature, still swaying slightly where she stood. "Well, anything could happen."

The Doctor hurriedly grabbed Wanda, pulling her up next to him in the doorway. "Sorry. Already called for." Wanda blinked in shock as he steered them both down the hall toward Rose.

"Are you seriously going to use me for stuff like that?" Wanda asked him.

"Why not? You're there, aren't you?" said the Doctor brightly, grinning at her as she huffed and slapped him in the side. He chuckled merrily at her response, glad to tease her.

"Rude. Always rude. You never grow out of that," she scolded him, giving a small grin in return. "Not that I don't mind rude." She winked at him and giggled at the blinking surprised look he sent her. She knew she could get away with teasing some with early Nine. He had yet to get to know Rose, at least not personally, so Wanda could get by it without getting in trouble or causing issues for the soon to be couple. At least . . . Wanda hoped for them to be a 'couple' in the future. She was not quite sure yet if she had succeeded in changing time and making sure that occurred.

"Why I do believe you're flirting with me, Wanderer," the Doctor replied cheekily, giving a sassy grin.

"Maybe I am," Wanda winked again, finding it fun to be able to talk so relaxed with the Doctor. It had been nice being alone with him and getting to know him so well. Though, she had to admit, she really did miss having her time travelling family around. It felt lonely sometimes without them. The TARDIS was just not home or complete with their companions around.

The Time Lords walked into the living room. Rose offered them a place to sit, then proceeded walked into the kitchen to get them some drinks. They could hear her talking away within the other room as they observed the living area. The Doctor walked around, flipping through magazines and books that lay on the coffee table. He walked over to a nearby wall mirror, looking at his reflection.

"Ah, could've been worse," he muttered. He flicked at his large ears. "Look at the ears."

"Haven't you already seen how you look? I mean, you have been shaving and everything," Wanda commented. She walked up beside him and gave a small flick at the same ear. The Doctor frowned and tugged on it some as he seemed conflicted on whether or not to enjoy the unique feature of this new face. Wanda knew how he felt there. She still could not get over this new voice of hers. Not that it was a bad voice, or anything. It just still sounded so . . . odd to her.

"Yeah, but I never take the time to really _look_," the Doctor explained. "There's a difference between just using the mirror to shave, and _looking_."

"You never bothered to check out your new incarnation?" she asked curiously.

The Doctor froze slightly, slowly lowering his fingers away from his ears. He stared so distantly with a haunted expression at his reflection. "Not really. I . . . didn't plan on being . . . _around_ for much longer to care."

He spoke this so low that Wanda had barely heard it. She felt her breath get caught in her throat, her hearts freezing at the very thought. Had he really been that low to have even considered doing something like _that_? She grew angry, gripping his arm and turning him to face her. She glared at him while he stared back in surprise.

"Don't. Don't you _ever_ even think about doing something like that. Not _ever_. Don't even say it," she growled at him. He rolled his eyes as if annoyed by her statement.

"It's not like I'm planning anything _now_," he retorted. Her grip tightened on him.

"It doesn't matter. You thought it once, something you should have never even considered," she snapped at him. She quickly hugged him, shaking some as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Please. Please, don't ever say or think something like that again. I don't know what would happen if . . ."

He blinked in shock, standing there stiffly as she hugged him. He had no idea what to think or say to her reaction. How to even respond to such an emotional response. He never considered she might care about him _that_ much. He had to remind himself that even though he only knew her for eight months, she knew him for much longer. Such a long time away into his future and is still travelling around throughout his past. He awkwardly patted at her back, still feeling uncomfortable with hugging her. Though . . . he did feel somewhat touched that someone in the universe still cared for him.

"It's fine. I'm not going to do anything now, so don't worry about it," he said, pulling her away from him. "I plan on sticking around for a long time now." He patted her arm, giving her a grin before walking over to the sofa.

Wanda stared at him, still feeling so unnerved by what he had thought of during those four months alone. What would have happened if she had never showed up? Would he have gone over the edge and let himself drift away from the universe? Drift away from life? She felt relieved that she had arrived into his timeline when she had. She did not know what she would have done if anything were to happen to him. She could not even picture it within her mind.

The plastic arm from the shop suddenly shot out from behind the sofa when the Doctor peeked over the back. It grabbed him around the throat, choking him. He grabbed at it, trying to force it off. Wanda rushed over, trying to get it off as well.

Rose walked in to see them struggling on a chair with the plastic arm. The girl just ignored them, thinking they were playing some kind of joke. Wanda fell over backwards with the arm in hand. It jerked to go after Rose, but Wanda pulled it back. She landed back on the glass coffee table as it began to choke her instead.

"Oh, my god! Is that thing alive?!" Rose cried out in surprise.

"Oh, you think?" the Doctor snapped at her as he struggled to get the arm off of Wanda. He yanked it off, whipping out his sonic to deactivate it. Wanda lay on the ground, rubbing at her throat and gasping some. The Doctor threw Rose the now dead arm, frowning at her. "Thanks. You were _loads_ of help."

He helped Wanda up from the ground, grinning at her.

"You all right there, Wanda?" he asked her. She nodded, beaming at him.

"You called me 'Wanda,'" she said happily. He grinned, pulling the arm out of Rose's hands, then steered Wanda out of the flat and down the staircase. Rose hurriedly went after them.

"Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off," she called out to them, bounding down the stairs behind them.

"Yes, we can," the Doctor retorted bitterly, not wanting to be around the girl any longer. "Here we are, this is us, swanning off, see ya!"

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill . . .um, sorry what was your name again?" Rose asked Wanda.

"The Wanderer, but call me Wanda. It's a lot easier on the tongue," Wanda said, giving the girl a smile.

"Wanda . . . ?" Rose asked her, trying to get the woman to finish explaining her name. "What's your last name?"

"Don't have one. I'm just Wanda," Wanda grinned at her. Rose frowned, not sure which one of the two was stranger, the woman or the man. Though, she did find she enjoyed the woman's presence more than the bitter and annoying man.

"Okay, 'just Wanda.' It tried to kill Wanda," Rose continued on.

"Ten out of ten for observation," the Doctor replied sarcastically. Wanda gave him another smack in the head, muttering 'rude' again. He sent her an agitated expression, rubbing his head. "I thought you like rude."

"Doesn't mean I still won't smack you," Wanda gave him a cheeky grin.

"You both have to tell me what's going on," Rose spoke up, trying to get them back on track.

"No, we don't," bit out the Doctor.

"Yes, we do," Wanda countered.

"No, we don't," the Doctor retorted, feeling annoyed with both of them now. He pulled Wanda along, walking out of the apartment complex and onto the street. Rose kept up with them.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone," she stated loudly. "You said if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice: tell me, or I'll start talking." Rose grinned at them, knowing that she had them there.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" the Doctor responded, frowning in irritation at the girl.

"Sort of," Rose replied.

"Doesn't work," the Doctor stated curtly, turning his head away from the girl.

"Oh, just tell her already, would you?" Wanda scoffed, slapping him in the side. She pulled her arm out of his grip, tired of being held onto. She turned back to Rose. "We were just passing through when we ran into the plastic Autons in the shop. Well, _he_ was at least. I, myself, had just come from somewhere else when I popped up. Anyway, when you went down there where we were, you drew their attention. So, they now think you're with us."

"So, because of you two, they're after me now?" Rose asked, frowning at them both.

"Well, only the arm. Now that we destroyed it, you should be safe," Wanda explained. She grinned some at the girl. "Unless you want to tag along?"

"No. No, she is _not_ 'tagging along,'" the Doctor said sternly. He grabbed Wanda and pulled her down the way faster, wanting to get away from Rose as soon as possible. Rose jogged to keep up.

"But all this plastic stuff . . . who else knows about it?" questioned Rose.

"No one," the Doctor answered curtly.

"What, you guys are on your own?" Rose asked in bewilderment. She would think they would at least have some sort of back up or something. But only the two of them fighting against an army of plastic seemed impossible to her.

"Well, we don't have to be if you'd like to join," Wanda tried again.

"For the last time, she is not joining us. No one is joining us and that's final," the Doctor said angrily, ending the subject. As if he would want the annoying pink and yellow girl to join them. He hardly doubted he would ever get along with her.

"Maybe not yet," Wanda muttered, giving Rose a look of apology. "Don't mind him. He has temper issues."

"I don't not have a temper," the Doctor bit out. Both Wanda and Rose rolled their eyes at him.

"He so does," Rose stated, nodding to the woman next to her.

"Definitely," Wanda agreed. "Big temper along with big ears." They both giggled together. The Doctor huffed loudly, in disbelief that Wanda would be so friendly with a girl they only just met. He spotted the TARDIS not too far off and dragged Wanda along faster.

"Hey, wait. We need to explain the rest to Rose," Wanda protested, trying to get out of his grip.

"No, we don't. We need to get a move on and stop the invasion," the Doctor said firmly, continuing to march them along.

"Invasion? What invasion?" Rose asked quickly, trying to keep up.

"The plastic is being control through thoughts of another entity which wants to overthrow the human race," Wanda began to explain. "So, whatever you do, beware of plastics. It's deadly. Oh! And watch out for—."

"I think that's enough chatting," stated the Doctor, pulling her along. Wanda huffed, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

"You can't boss me or drag me around like some kind of doll," Wanda scolded him. "And I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude. I'm not going to tolerate it. Now, you sit here and explain things to Rose, or else you're on your own for this one, mister."

The Doctor turned, glaring at her.

"I'm not bringing anyone else into this," he spoke harshly. "I'm tired of having companions around." Wanda glared back.

"Oh? What am I, then? Chop liver?" she retorted. He sighed in frustration, rubbing at his face.

"No, you're different. You don't count," he grumbled.

She felt hurt by this, feeling a stab at her hearts by him not considering her worthy enough as a companion. "I don't count as a companion? What am I then to you, Doctor?"

He blinked, thinking about what he said. He stared up to her, seeming to studying her closely. He was beginning to wonder the same thing himself. "You're just . . . you're just different, all right. Now, come on, let's go. The Earth isn't going to save itself." He started walking away again, getting closer to the TARDIS.

Wanda remained where she was by Rose. "I'm not going until you explain to Rose exactly what's going on here. She has the right to know."

The Doctor turned and glared at Wanda. "Once again, I'm not talking."

"Then, I'm not moving." Wanda crossed her arms, remaining firm at where she stood.

The Doctor's glare harshened and he gritted his teeth. "Fine! Stay gone for all I care!" He turned on the spot and storm back to the TARDIS. They saw how he pulled out his key and opened the doors, slamming them behind him.

"I . . . I think he's leaving you," Rose said, sounding unsure why exactly the Doctor had gone into a blue box. "Um . . . though why's he's going into a police box is just beyond me."

"It's his mode of transportation. And nah, he wouldn't leave me," Wanda said confidently. Then they heard the TARDIS engine running and watched how it slowly vanished from view. Wanda stared at the spot, raising a brow high in disbelief. "Oh, that's lovely. The idiot left me. I can't believe him. He's such a child sometimes."

"Oh, my . . . god. It just . . . it vanished!" Rose exclaimed, staring in shock to the spot. And she thought living plastic had been strange and unbelievable. "It disappeared! Just like that! How did it do that?"

"It just does," Wanda answered, starting to feel greatly hurt that the Doctor had left her there. She must really not be a companion in his eyes, for he would never do such a thing to a companion. She felt even more dejected by this thought.

Maybe she had pushed him too far. She should have just let him be and left. They would have explained things to Rose eventually. They would have let Rose join them sooner or later. But he had just been so rude and mean to Rose, Wanda sort of snapped. She hated it when the Doctor was mean to her friend. She could not stand it. It upset her significantly, because if the Doctor acted cruel to Rose, it felt as though he were hateful to Wanda as well. She sighed heavily, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Does he do this a lot?" Rose asked, feeling bad for the woman next to her. She really did appear hurt that this Doctor had left her there. It must be their first fight or something.

"No. This is the first time he left me behind. Though, not the first time he has been angry with me," Wanda whispered. She sucked in a breath, knowing she was being silly thinking over this. She shook her head quickly, promising herself she would apologize later to him. She really should have let him be and went on with the adventure. "Come on, Rose. We need to get going. Need to find a man named Clive Finch for some answers."

Wanda turned and began walking down the street in the direction they had come from. Rose hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should follow this strange and mysterious woman. In the end, her curiosity got the better of her.

"And how do you know this?" Rose asked, walking away with the woman.

"I sort of know things before they happen. Long story. I'll tell you later," Wanda replied. They walked along silently together as they made their way back to the flat. Wanda still could not believe the Doctor left her. She wondered if he would ever want her back now.

After both of the females were long gone, a blue box slowly appeared on the same corner it had once been. The Doctor rushed out quickly, looking around the street for any sign of his companion. He sighed and stared sadly down the street. He could not believe he had left her. He wondered if Wanda would ever want to travel with him now.

XxXxXxXx

So, was the chapter good? Bad? At least somewhat enjoyable? Any thoughts you might have, please let me know in a review. I will be truly grateful for it. :)

Reviewers:

**DWgeek2010**: I'm glad you like it. :) Yep, he (or at least future Doctors) had helped her break out of her shell. So, it's her turn to help him. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yep, the final answer as to why the Doctor fears the dreaded Wanda souffle. And for good reason, too. lol Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) And I also hope the wait for it was not too long. Thanks for the review!

**Squidtastik**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. :) Hope you enjoy this once as well!

**Snowy702**: I'm happy you liked the chapter. Yep, that was the first time Wanda had been able to stay so long with one particular incarnation of the Doctor. Something which really rarely happens. Glad you're enjoying the story! :)

**dream lighting**: Oh, no, Rose and Wanda are the best of friends. :) Have you read the first part of the story? If you're wondering what Wanda and Rose's relationship is like, go check it out to help clear away any confusion. :) Hope there were some moments within this chapter that you enjoyed as well. :)

**grapejuice101**: Glad you enjoyed it so much! :D I hope you found joy within this chapter as well.

**We're All M-M-Mad Here**: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! :D Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for the chapter.

**Jaxrond**: lol Glad you enjoyed the souffles. :)

**ShinighStar**: Yeah, I put the two food fights in there mostly for comedic purposes. Plus, it's sort of a bonding tool for Wanda and Nine. ;) Oh, the dreaded souffle. lol Yeah, it's annoying and confusing for both of them on their situation in life. Especially since there's nothing they can do about it. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**Luna M. Moon**: No, I have never read any of the books myself. Plus, there's no way for me to get the books. I have no library close by, and no money to be able to afford the books, so I'm stuck simply doing the show. Sorry if that disappoints you at all. But I'll try to make all chapters from the show as exciting as possible. :) Not that they aren't already.

**Silver Wolf Queen**: Aww, thank you so much. :) I'm so, so happy that you are enjoying the story. And Wanda as well. I hope you continue to find enjoyment into the future. :) Thank you so much for the support! :D

**bored411**: Lol Well, I don't think Third Wanda is a eccentric as Eleven. But close enough. ;) And don't worry, it will be a long while before Second Wanda regenerates. So, she'll be around for quite some time. :) Hope you will enjoy her throughout her stay.

**ELLI 1773**: Aww, thank you. :) I'll try to not doubt myself for now on. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the rest to come.

**Kayla**: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! :D I hope you find more joy within the first story again. :) Glad you are enjoying the moments with Wanda and Nine as well. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Yep. Everything comes around in full circle. :) Nope, Wanda most definitely ruined the souffle all on her own. Trust me, people who are not meant to cook, or at least cook a certain dish, can do something like that. Just try my mother's cooking. lol Well, that is a good thought, but no, all Wanda's are there for all Doctors. It just depends more on what situation the Doctor is in of which Wanda shows up to help. It's sort of like the situation requires a certain Wanda who is perfect for the job. :) Though, there will be more Second Wanda with Nine and Ten within part two of this story. Hope you will enjoy it. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: lol Maybe. There just might be in the near future. ;) But not with Nine. Unfortunately, no kissing with Nine. :(

**annie**: Welcome back! :D I'm so happy you have enjoyed the first part of the story. I hope you will continue to enjoy this next part as well. :) I'm so glad you are liking Second Wanda so far. Yep, Donna should be coming up in the near future now for Second Wanda. :)

**Fireball221B**: Thanks, I'll try more to believe in my writing. :) Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying the first part of the story again. :D I'll be doing most of the adventures. Some will be left out, though. On either because Wanda was never there for them, or because Wanda was there, but it was just not really much of a impact on her, the Doctor's, or the companion's lives to really show as a full chapter. They will be going to Venice in this part of the story, actually. Coming up soon in the future. I hope you will like that adventure. :) As you can see in this chapter, she will be with Nine for a tiny bit longer. But just until this adventure is over.

**sophia**: Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D

**TheLastNephalem**: lol Glad you're enjoying the story so much. :) I hope you liked the chapter.

Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and support you have been giving the story! :D I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. See you all next time!

~Tinker~


	10. Ch 10: New Companion

Howdy, everyone!

Welcome back to the story! I hope everyone is having a great day so far. :) Please, enjoy the new chapter!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 10: New Companion

Wanda walked up the staircase with Rose. Together they made their to Mickey's flat, coming to use his computer. Wanda still felt somewhat hurt that the Doctor had left her. But then again, they really could never be apart. She was stuck to his timeline. There was no leaving for her or him. She would merely teleport back to him eventually. Who knew when that would be, though. At times when she teleported somewhere without the Doctor, she would either be waiting around for a few hours or for only a few minutes. Just like sometimes she would disappear for days on end for the Doctor, or other times only a few seconds, minutes, or hours later. It all seemed rather random to her. She wished whatever had her stuck to the Doctor's timeline and had her teleporting around would just make up its mind already.

"So, this your first fight?" Rose asked her.

"Sort of. First for him, but not for me," Wanda replied. "Though, then again, I never actually argued back before. Never been confident enough in my last body. This body, however, loves to sass."

"Okay, then," Rose said slowly, shaking her head slightly. Great, she was stuck with a crazy woman while a mad man ran off with a magical disappearing blue box, and then living, killer plastic was after them all. How could this day get any more insane?

Rose knocked on the door when they finally reached the small flat. Mickey opened it up, grinning away at seeing his girlfriend. His grin dropped some when he saw a smiling and waving Wanda right behind her.

"Who's that?" he asked curiously.

"She's, um . . . sort of a friend," Rose answered, nervously pointing back to Wanda. The woman walked up, giving Mickey's hand a quick shake as a polite introduction.

"Mickey Smith. It's great finally meeting you," Wanda said cheerfully. Wanda walked past Mickey into the flat after giving a curt nod.

"Who is she?" Mickey asked Rose in a hushed voice. He felt slightly nervous by this strange woman just walking right into the place and seeming relaxed by everything.

"Her name is Wanda. Other than that, I don't know really. It's hard to explain," Rose answered quietly. They heard rummaging in the kitchen. Mickey and Rose walked in quickly to see Wanda digging through the cabinets.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Mickey asked, feeling annoyed that some stranger would just be waltzing into his flat and make themselves comfy. Wanda pulled out the pickled eggs, tossing the jar around some in her hands.

"Seriously, who has pickled eggs?" she stated humourously, mostly to herself than anyone else. She placed the jar back into the cabinet, turning to give Mickey a serious gaze. "Make sure to keep that. It just might save your life one day."

"Yeah . . . all right," Mickey said slowly, finding this woman stranger and stranger by the minute. Wanda started to walk out of the kitchen and towards the hall when she suddenly realized something.

"Oh, wait a second. Got something for you here, Mickey," Wanda said, digging around one of her many pant pockets. She knew it might be too soon to give it to him, but who knew when she would be able to see him again. Besides, he might need it in the upcoming year for him. She had only wished she had been able to give Jackie her gift, but the Doctor had basically pushed her around Rose's flat. Not allowing her even the chance to introduce herself and really meet the mother.

"Here you go," Wanda said happily, placing the small gadget in Mickey's hand. "Been meaning to give this to you. I know how much you love tech."

"Um . . . thanks. What exactly is it?" Mickey asked in confusion, holding up the small gadget curiously. It gleamed in the light some, looking much more advanced than all the rest of his electronics.

"This little beauty can hack into any computer you want, straight from your very own," Wanda explained. "Just plug it in, and it'll do the job. Speaking of computers, yours is back here, right?" Wanda grinned, grabbing Rose and directing the girl down the hall.

Mickey stared at the retreating Wanda and Rose with a brow raised in disbelief. But then he shrugged and pocketed the device. Might as well take a free gift. Even if it was from an odd stranger.

In Mickey's bedroom, Wanda bounced into the computer chair, starting up the computer and was ready to type away in finding the address of Clive's home. She knew they needed to find him, but one thing she did not know was where exactly the man lived. There were some things that even the possibilities did not know. Simple things mostly, like addresses, phone numbers, etc. For being 'all knowing' Wanda sure felt as though her abilities were lacking in some of the important regions of which were desperately needed during the adventures she and the Doctor went on.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Rose asked strictly. Wanda blinked, looking back over her shoulder to the blonde girl.

"Um . . . looking up Clive's address. I thought it was obvious," Wanda responded, with a slight sass in her voice.

"Get away from Mickey's computer," Rose demanded, pulling Wanda away from the desk. "I'm not having some mad woman messing around with his stuff. How do I know you're not going to hack into it or something?" Wanda rolled her eyes, going over on the bed and sitting down.

"Fine. You search for Clive, then," she replied, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand while she watched Rose. "Try searching 'Doctor Who,' it will give you the best results."

"You know, since you 'know everything,' shouldn't you know where this bloke lives already?" Rose asked, sounding very suspicious and unconvinced as to Wanda's claim earlier in knowing when things would happen.

"I never said I know everything. I just know when some things are going to happen, or meant to happen. Main key events, really. There are still many things of which I still don't know about, such as where Clive lives. It would be nice if I did know it in advance, that way we wouldn't have to waste time here. But since I don't know, we have to go the slow route."

Rose sighed, sounding exasperated by the situation at hand. She turned to the computer, beginning the search. "And why don't you just do this yourself?"

Wanda frowned slightly. "Um, because you won't let me anywhere near Mickey's computer."

"No, I mean, why aren't you finding your own computer, or find someone else to help you if this Clive fellow? Why do you need me?"

Wanda gave the girl a kind smile. "Because you're Rose Tyler, someone who is very important."

Rose raised a brow at this, but said nothing in response. Rose merely continued to quickly search, wishing to hurry up and get this woman the information she needed, then get the woman far, far away from her and Mickey.

"Found it," spoke up Rose, pulling up a site that had a blurry picture of the Doctor.

"Great! Get the address and let's get going," Wanda said brightly, hopping up from the bed.

"Wait. We're all going?" Rose asked, frowning slightly at the raven-haired woman.

Wanda paused by the doorway. "'Course all of us are going. You want answers don't you? Plus, we need Mickey to drive."

"Yeah, but . . . I don't know if I really want to get into this mess. It all seems, I don't know, bizarre. And the Doctor did say people could get hurt."

Wanda crossed her arms, frowning at the girl. "Rose Tyler, since when are you afraid of these things?"

Rose frowned as well, looking annoyed. "I'm not afraid. I just don't want to get involved if it's dangerous."

"You can't live your whole life in a bubble. You're going to have to get out in the real world eventually." Wanda saw how Rose looked wary, unsure on how to proceed with these events unfolding around her. Wanda walked up to Rose and couched down in front of her, giving her a thoughtful gaze. "You know that small voice in your mind? The one in the back of your head, that tells you when and when not to do things? Say going into a creepy old house? That small little voice keeps telling you not to go in, that there's danger. Telling you to play it safe and just walk away and never look back."

Rose nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting that feeling right now."

"Well, sometimes, that voice is wrong. Sometimes, it's too used to being safe, and anything strange keeps it from wanting to see more of the world. It's content with working in the shop day and night and eating chips all the time. But, every once and a while, we need to push away that voice, push it down and walk into the creepy house. Because you never know if you're going to find something wonderful."

Rose scoffed slightly, still looking uncertain. "Or find a giant monster that wants to kill you."

Wanda shrugged. "But at least you know in the end. Because, trust me on this, Rose, if you don't go to Clive's and find out the mystery, you'll be wondering your whole life. Wondering who exactly the Doctor was, what made him so special, and why you didn't try to follow along in the adventure. You'll be asking yourself 'why' for the rest of your life and it'll drive you mad."

With that said Wanda patted Rose's knee and stood up from her crouch, walking out of the room, leaving the decision up to the girl. Rose sat there for a bit, thinking it over. In the end, she knew Wanda had been right. Rose was tired of listening to that voice wanting nothing more than to work in the shop and eat chips. She needed to walk into that creepy house and find that wonderful, unreachable thing. And following this strange woman was the key to that. Rose quickly emailed the Clive fellow, getting his response and address, then hopped up from the chair, rushing out of the room. She saw the woman leaning against the wall, grinning at her.

"Ready for your first adventure?" Wanda asked brightly. Rose could not help but grin back. Even though the Wanderer was strange, she could not help but really start to like the raven-haired woman.

"I'm so ready," Rose replied just a brightly. "Mickey! We need your car! You're driving!"

XxXxXxXx

"You're not coming in?" Rose asked Mickey once they pulled up to the right house. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." Rose unbuckled her seatbelt. Wanda already had hers off, staring off from the back seat to Clive's home.

"Yeah, but who told you that? He and that weirdo back here did," Mickey countered, pointing back to Wanda. The woman scoffed, smacking the back of his head.

"You're just as rude as the Doctor," Wanda replied, crawling out from the back seat as Rose let her out of the car. Both of them walked to the house as Mickey sat in the car sulking.

Rose knocked on the door, and waited as a young boy opened it in response. The boy called out to his dad, looking bored and annoyed that they were there for his father's strange obsession. Clive showed up, smiling brightly at Rose. Wanda waited for their introductions and Clive to wave at Mickey before stepping up herself.

"Hello, Clive. I'm the Wanderer, but you can call me Wanda for short," Wanda said merrily, shaking the man's hand. "Nice to meet you." Clive's eyes widened upon seeing her.

"It's . . . It's . . . you're . . . ," he seemed a loss for words. Wanda blinked in surprise, glancing over to Rose in an unsure look. Rose shrugged, seeming unknowing to why the man seemed so flabbergasted.

"Um, you all right there, Clive?" Wanda asked.

"You're the Wanderer. _The_ actual Wanderer," he said breathless, continuing to absently shake her hand.

Wanda's brows arched up highly in surprise and uncertainty. "Yes, I've said that."

He smiled, shaking her hand even more vigorously. "It's an honour to meet you. Please come through. I'm in the shed." He let go of Wanda's hand, leaving both females there looking unsure by his words and actions as he began to walk through the house.

Clive led them outside to his shed, a cramped room with a vast amount of pictures, maps, books, and carts all around. Clive explained to Rose how he could not send most of the information he had over the email because of interception. Knowing most of the information was classified and could get into the wrong hands. He pulled out a rather large file, smiling as he sat it down on the table.

"If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor," he nodded to Wanda," and you, keep cropping up all over the place," he said. "Though, he seems to be around a lot more than you are."

"Yeah, I haven't been around as long," Wanda explained. "Only been travelling with him for over two years now I think." She glanced down at some of the stuff Clive pulled out.

She felt surprised really that her name would be popping up along with the Doctor's. Then again, she knew she should not be really all that surprised. They did travel throughout history. It would have happened eventually for her presence to be noticed by the history books in some areas. Though, she had always believed that the Doctor made more of an impact that she did. So, he really should be the one to be more significant throughout history Not her.

"Still, you travel with him, and that's something," Clive stated happily, seeming thrilled to be meeting someone who had actually met the Doctor. "What's he like? How do you two travel? Have you really—."

"Clive, you're here to talk with Rose, not me," Wanda said quickly, knowing she could not answer his questions. It would only put his life in danger. She would never forgive herself if that were to happen.

"But you're the Wanderer. You've seen the Doctor, been with him. You're his companion," Clive countered.

"Well, maybe not according to him," Wanda mumbled, feeling embarrassed by being deemed as someone important. Maybe this was a bad idea in going to Clive's. But she wanted to go to the man's home to stop his death from happening. She wanted to save him. Even if technically she could have simply led Rose and the Doctor to where the Nestene Consciousness was, there was still Mickey who needed to be kidnapped. It may sound strange and bizarre, but Mickey being kidnapped by the Autons was actually the only way to keep him safe. Well . . . at least kept safe from dying.

"And the title is passed down from father to son, it's an inheritance of sorts, right?" Clive asked. "Have you known any of the other Doctors before this one?"

"Actually, it's the same man every time. He just changes faces," Wanda explained. "And, no, I haven't known any of the other Doctors before Nine."

"I knew it! How does he do that? And what do you mean 'Nine'?" Clive asked in excitement. Wanda sighed, realizing she probably should not have said that.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. I've might have said too much already. I probably shouldn't even be here, but some _idiot_ left me behind." Wanda turned, staring around to the computer screen. She frowned at Nine's face staring back at her. She turned and walked over to a chart on a wall, letting her mind wander.

She listened as Clive began to ramble on excitedly, showing the pictures of the Doctor and explaining what events the pictures were from. Wanda glanced over to see some had her in them. Not some of the famous ones, such as the Kennedy assassination and Krakatoa eruption. But she had been there with the Daniels family during 1912. She had been the one to convince the Doctor to tell the family not to set sail on the Titanic.

She had really enjoyed that family. They were so lovely to her and the Doctor. Wanda saw how she and the Doctor were dressed in the period clothing within the picture. She stood next to the Doctor smiling, while the Doctor stood somewhat stiffly. Wanda smiled fondly to the memory. He had really not wanted to be in the picture. She practically dragged him into it. But . . . Wanda blinked when she noticed it. The Doctor stood there, though stiffly, with a small smile on his face. Funny. She did not remember him smiling in the photograph in her show.

"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history," Clive rambled on while Rose and Wanda listened to him. "When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake, and he has one constant companion. One constant than even the Wanderer."

"Who's that?" Rose asked, glancing over to Wanda in curiosity. Wanda stared at the man, knowing what he was about to say.

"Death," Clive answered, sounding grim.

"You know, he doesn't mean to cause trouble. It's more of trouble follows him," Wanda spoke up, making both of them stare at her. "He tries saving everyone he can from these things. But . . . you can't save everyone."

"Why did you come here, Wanderer?" Clive asked her. "I mean, you travel with him. You know more about him than anyone else here. In the whole world probably. Why come to me?"

"I didn't really come here for the information," Wanda explained. "I came here to save your life." They both humans stared at her in shock. Rose sucked in a breath and Clive seemed to be at a loss for words.

"What?" he asked, looking flabbergasted and in a state of disbelief. Wanda walked up to him, sending him a serious gaze.

"Tonight, your wife is going to want to go shopping at the Queen's Arcade. She wants to spend summer money during winter months," Wanda said calmly and evenly, holding his attention carefully. "Don't go. Whatever you do, don't. You tell her 'no,' and you stay right in this house. Don't let her and your son leave. You keep yourself and your family right inside the house, and do not go outside for anything."

Clive blinked rapidly, beginning to hold a terrified expression. Though, still looking greatly confused as well. "But . . . why?"

Wanda patted the man's arm. "Just trust me. Don't go outside. Lock the doors even if you have to. Just don't." She smiled at him. "It really was nice meeting you, Clive. I wish I could give you all the answers you seek. You really deserve to know them. But I'm afraid that would be putting your life in danger."

He blinked at her. "How?"

Wanda let her mind wander, letting a quick possibility flow through. A brief flash of the Victor Kennedy absorbing Clive as the alien had to the other poor LINDA members. "Trust me, it just would. In fact, I want you to forget me. Forget that I was ever here, that I ever even existed. Do the same for the Doctor as well while you're at it. It'll only bring you some peace if you do."

The man frowned at her. "But this is my life's work. I'm not going to stop now."

"Then, at least don't ever mention that you've met me to anyone. Keep me your darkest secret." Wanda turned to leave the shed, but then looked back quickly. "Oh, and whatever you do, don't join the LINDA group. It'll only lead to disaster."

With that said she walked out. Rose followed closely behind feeling a sense of dread creeping over her. She was starting to regret not listening to that small voice. All of this . . . it was just too weird and strange. This woman . . . 'the Wanderer' or whatever her name is was . . . beyond this world to Rose. As soon as they both stepped outside, Rose hurriedly walked around Wanda and stood in front of her.

"Look, I'm sorry, but this . . . this is just too much," Rose said. Wanda blinked, raising a brow to the girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean . . . you and that Doctor. You're both . . . out of this world," Rose replied. She pointed back to the house of Clive's. "I saw those pictures. You're both . . . in them. I don't know how. I really hope you both just really resemble your great-great-great grandparents or something. And then there are those . . . mannequins and the blue box that just vanishes out of nowhere and you never did explain how you suddenly appeared in front of me from that white light. Not to mention this whole 'you-know-things' deal." Rose stared at the woman, looking greatly unnerved by everything suddenly being thrown at her.

Wanda sighed, understanding how overwhelming the situation could be. She knew quite well how that feeling was. Her First self had experienced the same frightened and uneasy emotions almost all the time in the beginning of her travels. However, the new current her was fortunately much more at ease with the strange and unusual. Something which is only really achieved through time of getting used and accustomed to the adventures with the Doctor.

"Look, Rose, I understand what you're feeling. I really do," Wanda said calmly and kindly, trying to ease the girl from her worries. She gently held onto Rose's shoulder, trying to give the girl a comforting gesture. "Things might not make sense now, or might seem very overwhelming and a bit crazy right now."

"Only a _bit_ crazy?" Rose scoffed.

"Well, maybe more than bit," Wanda chuckled, giving a warm smile. "But trust me, things will make sense in the end. And this adventure might just turn out to be really fun and exciting for you." Rose sighed some, still looking uncertain by this, but nodded all the same.

"Fine. But don't think that I won't still think you're bonkers whenever I finally do get my answers," the girl responded, slight humour heard within her voice as she smiled somewhat.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Wanda replied with a grin. "In my opinion, you're not cool without a bit of silliness to you. Now, let's get back to Mickey and go get some lunch. My treat." She glanced over back to the car, seeing the Auton Mickey in the driver's seat. Sighing slightly, she kept her fingers crossed in hoping the real Mickey really would be all right in the end.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda sat at the table with Rose and the Auton Mickey. Wanda let the two of them 'talk' while she stayed waiting for the Doctor to show up. At least, she hoped he showed up. She might have made him too angry. If that was the case, then she would be on her own for this adventure. Then, she would have to figure out exactly how to stop the plastics on her own and save Rose and Mickey. That was just lovely. Especially since she had no anti-plastic on her. The odds where _totally_ in her favor. She should have really come more prepared than this.

The only good thing she seemed to have done was save Clive. She saw the timeline glitch and change as soon as she had walked out of the man's house. She could not help but feel great about that. She saved another life. Him, the woman from the White House bathroom, and a few more others during her trip with the Doctor during their months together. So many lives that she has changed and made for the better. She felt very proud in herself to finally no longer be weak and useless as she had been in the past. She really was making a difference for ocne.

"So, you know this Doctor?" the Auton Mickey asked Wanda. The woman sighed heavily, knowing it was time.

"Yep, totally," she muttered, not really looking at him.

"What were you two doing in the shop?" he questioned, giving her that creepy smile.

"Like I'll tell you," Wanda said, glaring at the Auton.

The Auton ignored her, following its orders to finding the Doctor. "Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Wanda glanced over to the Doctor who stood beside their table with a bottle of champagne. He grinned at her, shaking the bottle quickly. He popped the cork off and let it fly at the Auton's face. It absorbed cork through its forehead and spat it out.

The Auton Mickey stood up quickly, forming its hands into a large paddles and broke the table. Wanda pulled Rose back, making sure to keep the girl far away from the Auton as the Doctor wrestled with it. Wanda hit the fire alarm behind her, not waiting for the Doctor to pop its head off.

"I suggest everyone leave! Now!" she shouted to the people around them at the pizza parlor. No one waited to be told twice as soon as they saw the Auton's head get torn off.

The Doctor, Rose, and Wanda rushed out of the parlor as the headless Auton chased after them. They ran through the kitchens, telling the cooks to get out as the plastic Mickey still came after them. The Doctor sonicked the door shut behind them once they leaped outside through the exit, leaving them seemingly trapped in an enclosed courtyard. Rose rushed over, trying to get the far gates open. The Doctor grinned at Wanda, strolling into the TARDIS.

"Wanda, get him to open the gates," Rose called out quickly, panicking over the loud banging coming from the fake Mickey. Wanda grinned at the girl.

"Nah, come with us. It's safer in here," Wanda nodded to the TARDIS. She opened the doors, going in after the Doctor. "Come along, Rose!" She bounced up next to the Doctor who currently was working on hooking up the Auton's head to the console.

"I'm sorry," both Time Lords spoke together. They blinked at each other in surprise then chuckled slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one that left you," the Doctor said. He stared at her, seeming upset with himself. "I should have never done that."

"Yeah, but I kept pushing for you to talk with Rose. I should have let you talk with her in your own time," Wanda said. She stared at him, smiling. "Let's both agree we're idiots."

"All right, but I'm the bigger idiot," he chuckled.

"Agreed," Wanda laughed. She turned when Rose ran in. Wanda saw the stunned and astonished look on the girl's face, her jaw dropping some on seeing the large control room. She then promptly rushed back out.

The Doctor huffed and rolled his eyes. "Typical."

Wanda slapped him on the arm lightly. "Give her a minute. She'll get over it."

The Doctor continued to grumble underneath his breath. "Just once I'd like someone to comment on something other than the size."

Wanda giggled slightly. "Yeah, but then you'll start to miss the 'it's bigger on the inside' remark."

Rose rushed in a moment later.

"It's gonna follow us," she breathed out in a rush, slamming the doors behind her. She blinked at the surroundings around her, still shocked by the design and size of the control room.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now shut up a minute," the Doctor responded, not even glancing to the girl as he continued to hook up the Auton's head to the console. Rose did not respond, simply choosing to stand there with her mouth hanging open to the sight of the TARDIS interior. Wanda gave the girl a kind smile while the Doctor stared evenly with a brow slightly raised after he had finished with his work at the console.

"Um . . . the inside's bigger than the outside?" Rose asked them both, somewhat looking lightheaded.

"Yes," said the Doctor, nodding slightly as if that were obvious.

"Don't worry, you get used to it," Wanda said soothingly to the girl. Knowing it was more than just the bigger inside that was frightening the girl.

"It's alien," Rose stated.

"Yep," Wanda replied, smiling some.

"Are you both alien?" Rose asked, staring at them in an unsure manner.

"Yes," answered the Doctor. He studied her carefully. "Is that all right?"

"Yeah," breathed Rose. This seemed to please the Doctor, for once smiling at the girl.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space," the Doctor went into explaining, going into a routine that he had become used to over the centuries. Wanda wondered if it was an automatic thing for him now. Not even realizing that he was explaining things to people.

Rose began to cry some. Wanda hurriedly walked forward and gently patted Rose's shoulder, hoping to comfort the girl.

"That's okay. Culture shock," waved the Doctor, dismissing the girl's crying. Wanda frowned up at him.

"She's upset over Mickey, you idiot," Wanda told him. He blinked some in surprise. The thought had not even crossed his mind. Wanda turned her attention back to the crying girl. "Hey, it's all right, Rose. I promise you, Mickey's fine. We'll find him shortly and everything will be okay."

"How can you so sure?" Rose sniffed some. "How can you promise something like that? You heard what Clive said. Death follows him." She pointed up to the Doctor, making the man frown at her.

"Oi!" he snapped. Wanda shushed him, looking sternly at Rose.

"Rose Tyler, if there's one thing you need to know about me is that I always keep my promises. Not matter what, I make sure they come true," Wanda told her. "I promise, we'll get Mickey back." Rose nodded, looking hopeful by Wanda's words. Wanda smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder once more before bouncing up the stairs. "Now, Doctor, the head's melting."

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor yelled, going over to the melting head. The plastic puddled around the controls, leaving a sloppy mess all over the console. The Doctor rushed around the console, sending the TARDIS off to follow the fading signal from the head. The TARDIS came to a stop, reaching just off the spot where the signal had been. They all hurriedly went the doors, looking around to see they were by the Thames. Rose stared around in shock when seeing that they had moved.

"Don't worry, you get used to that, too," Wanda assured her. She walked up to the Doctor who stood around disgruntled that they had not made it to the signal. "Got the anti-plastic, Doctor?" He nodded pulling out the vial.

"Right here," he said.

"And you're going to give the Nestene Consciousness a chance, right?" Wanda responded, giving the Doctor a stern gaze.

The Time Lord rolled his eyes slightly, knowing she was pointing out their agreement they had right after blowing up the shop the other night. She had been quite stubborn in making sure he actually did not immediately jump into killing the enemy and giving the Consciousness a second chance of sorts. He understood what she meant by giving the Consciousness a choice, even if he did not necessarily agree with her completely. But he would go ahead with her plan, along with his own back up with the anti-plastic whenever things went wrong. Which he just knew they would.

"Yeah, yeah," the Doctor grumbled. Wanda smiled and gave a curt nod.

"Good, then follow me. You too, Rose," Wanda called out to the girl, walking down towards the location where she knew they needed to be.

"Oh, we're _not_ bringing her along. She'll only slow us down," the Doctor complained, walking along next to Wanda. Rose walked on the woman's other side.

"Excuse me, but because of _you_ my boyfriend is in trouble," Rose retorted.

"Look, if some kid called Mickey—," the Doctor replied angrily.

"He's not a kid!" yelled Rose, giving the Time Lord a sharp glare.

"—died, it's because we're trying to save the life of every _stupid_ ape blundering about on top of this planet, all right?" the Doctor finished, ignoring Rose's comment completely. Wanda saw how Rose opened her mouth to yell back at him. Wanda rolled her eyes and smacked them both on the back of their heads. Both winced and rubbed at the sore spot.

"Quit it. The both of you. You're both a bunch of childish idiots if you're going to keep arguing around like this and not focus on the problem," Wanda snapped at them. She turned and stopped in front of them. She pointed at the Doctor. "You, stop being rude and getting angry at everyone. Don't keep pushing your temper on us." She pointed to Rose. "And you, stop worrying. I told you everything was going to be all right, didn't I? Now, both of you hop to it. We need to get a move on it we're going to save the planet."

With that said Wanda turned on her heels and marched on. They both sort of blinked in shock. Rose glanced over to the Doctor.

"Well, at least your woman knows how to handle you," Rose told him, smirking some. She sure felt glad that there was someone like Wanda around to keep the Doctor in line. The Doctor frowned at the girl.

"She's not my woman. We're not together," he said quickly. Rose rolled her eyes, smirking largely.

"Sure you're not," she snickered. The Doctor rolled his eyes in return, huffing some before speeding up to go after Wanda. Rose followed closely behind.

"So, where are we going, Wanda?" the Doctor asked as he managed to catch up. Rose jogged up beside them.

"You're looking for a round, massive transmitter, right?" Wanda said. She pointed up to the London Eye. The Doctor grinned.

"Fantastic. You're magnificent, you know that?" he replied happily. He reached down and grabbed Wanda's hand, pulling her along hurriedly. Wanda reached out and grabbed Rose's hand, making her keep up.

"Well, it was really Rose who spotted it. I only followed her directions," Wanda replied, sending the girl a wink. Rose blinked in surprise, confused by why the woman had said that when it had really be her that had found the place.

"Really?" the Doctor asked in bewilderment. He glanced back at Rose. "Well, then, good job, Rose." They ran off across the bride to the London Eye, knowing they had to get to the Nestene Consciousness in time to stop the invasion. They came to the other side of the Thames to the massive transmitter. The Doctor stopped to stare at them.

"Think of it," he muttered quickly. "Plastic, all over the world. Every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop-window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables."

"The breast implants," Rose added in. Wanda laughed loudly, throwing her head back some. Both of them stared at her in bewilderment.

"Sorry. I just can't help but laugh every time I here you say that," Wanda told Rose, covering her mouth some to keep herself from laughing again.

"But . . . you only just heard me say it," Rose responded, baffled by what Wanda had said.

"Yep. But I've also heard you say it here, there, and everywhere. Past, present, and future," Wanda said brightly. She beamed at the confused look of Rose. "It's all on a constant cycle for me."

The Doctor continued to look around to where the Nestene Consciousness could be hiding. Wanda poked Rose in the side, nodded her head towards the Thames. Rose went over to the wall and looked over the edge. She called out to them, pointing down to the manhole of the underground entrance to the hiding place. Wanda elbowed the Doctor slightly.

"Still think she's going to slow us down?" she asked, grinning away at the Doctor. He merely rolled his eyes in response, rushing off to the manhole. Wanda and Rose followed along, going down with the Doctor as he entered the Nestene chamber. They could hear the electronic buzzing in the air as they reached the bottom of the ladder.

The Doctor opened another door into the main chamber. They looked below the stairway they stood on. The Nestene Consciousness lay in a gigantic vat, bubbling away as a molten, yellow liquid. The Doctor called out to the vat of plastic, seeking audience. It gave him permission to approach. They walked down the rest of the steps, going to the bottom of the chamber.

Rose rushed off as soon as she saw Mickey, going to his side. The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking off to the Consciousness to talk. Wanda stayed behind and crouched quickly beside Rose.

"Wanda, you were right," Rose said in relief, letting a scared Mickey hold onto her.

"Told you, didn't I? I always keep my promises," Wanda whispered. She glanced over to the Doctor, going into a rapid explanation to Rose. "Rose, in a moment, the Doctor is going to be in trouble. I need you to use those gymnastic skills of yours to save the day."

"What? Can't you do it?" Rose asked in bewilderment.

"No. Because if the Doctor is ever going to let you on board with us, he needs to see you save the day," Wanda explained.

"Why? Why do you want me to join you both so badly?" Rose questioned her, seeming unsure about the woman.

Wanda smiled, reaching up to hold Rose's shoulder gently. "Because, you're Rose Tyler. A brilliant girl and the most human of humans I have ever met."

Wanda glanced over to hear the struggle begin between the Doctor and the Autons. The Nestene Consciousness believed the Doctor had arrived to kill it, and it grew even more infuriated when it saw the TARDIS the Autons had brought down. Believing the Doctor had left its planet to die. The Nestene started the final phase, starting the invasion. They heard the massive electronic wave be produced by the London Eye above them when the Nestene shot a electric bolt to the ceiling. Rose called her mother on her mobile, ignoring Wanda's protests.

"Wanda! Just get them both out of here!" the Doctor called up to them. "Just get out! Run!"

"If you think I'm ever leaving you, then you really are an idiot!" Wanda shouted at him. She turned back to Rose, seeing the girl had finally gotten off the mobile. "Rose, do it now!" The girl hesitated for a moment, then grew a determined look and nodded.

Rose rushed over, cutting away a chain from the wall with an axe. She grabbed the chain and swung over to the Autons. She knocked the one holding the anti-plastic over, making the vial spill out onto the Nestene. The Doctor flipped the other one off him. Wanda cheered as the Doctor caught Rose in surprise. He grinned at the girl then at Wanda.

"Now we're in trouble," he said brightly. He and Rose rushed off as Wanda opened the TARDIS up. She pulled in Mickey, leaving it open for the Doctor and Rose to rush in. As soon as everyone was in and the doors were shut, Wanda sent them off. She beamed brightly by the console, receiving a happy hug from the Doctor.

"Ha! That was fantastic," he said joyfully.

"Don't look at me. Rose was the one to save the day," Wanda countered, slapping him playfully in the chest. The Doctor smiled, going over to give Rose a hug as well.

"Yeah, I'll admit. You were fantastic as well," he said, patting her on the shoulder. "But, just this once. Doubt I'll ever see a repeat."

"Oi," Rose retorted, slapping him in the front as Wanda had. But the girl was smiling all the same.

Mickey ran out as soon as they landed a few short minutes later. He rushed over to a wall and huddled there, staring at the ship in terror. Rose walked out casually and phoned her mother on the mobile. The Doctor sort of brushed his hands together then closed the doors. Wanda stared at him in disbelief as he walked over to the console.

"So, where to next?" the Doctor asked brightly.

"What exactly do you think you doing?" Wanda questioned, frowning at him.

"Leaving. What else?" he replied.

"Don't you think we're forgetting someone?" Wanda pointed back to the doors.

"Nope," he stated, continuing to fiddle with the controls.

"Doctor, you need to let Rose join us. You saw what she did. She's pretty amazing really."

The Doctor refused to look at her, keeping his gaze firmly on the controls. "I don't care what she did. She isn't coming."

Wanda crossed her arms, staring sternly at him. "She's coming along, Doctor."

The Doctor turned around, glaring at her. "Why? Why exactly does she need to come along? I don't want any more companions. I'm quite happy it just being the two of us, thanks."

Wanda nodded at the doors where Rose was still outside waiting. "We need her to come along."

"Why?" The Doctor crossed his arms in return, keeping his glare fixed on her.

"Because, Rose Tyler is important."

"Why exactly is that girl so important?"

Wanda shook her head. "Spoilers."

The Doctor remained staring at her, seeming to think it over. "And what if I don't let her join us?"

Wanda fixed her gaze closely at him, keep her eyes steady and serious. "Because if you don't you'll regret it."

The Doctor tapped his fingers quickly on his arms, continuing to linger in an agreement. "How do I know I can trust you on this? Give me a reason to agree. Give me a reason to trust you."

Wanda thought it over some, thinking on the one piece of information she did not tell him that she knew.

_You're academy name was Theta Sigma._ she spoke evenly. He jumped some when he heard her speak within his mind. It was the first time she had ever done that with him. He stared at her with wide eyes.

_You . . . you know that name?_ he questioned her. _Is that something I tell you in the future? _

_No. I've always known that name. Even in my younger years. It's a name that has never left my mind._ she replied.

He stared warily at her. _Have you ever told anyone else?_

_No. I've never told anyone, nor will I ever. _She stared steadily at him, keeping their gazes locked. _If you can trust me with this name, then you can trust me on this. _

He met her gaze, staring into her serious eyes for a few moments before sighing.

"All right, fine. But she's your companion. Your responsibility," he said sternly, pointing at her. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"No. She's _our_ companion. There's no one way or the other. Especially since I can't be around to protect her all the time," Wanda stated firmly. She pointed at him. "You have to promise me that you'll keep her safe."

"Fine, whatever," the Doctor said lightly, walking towards the doors. Wanda blocked his path, poking harshly at his chest.

"No. No, 'fine, whatever,'" she said crossly, wanting to make sure he understood the importance of this particular promise. "You have to promise. You have to swear. And don't take this lightly, Theta. When you make a promise to me, you better keep it. Rose Tyler is very, _very_ important to me. And if anything should happen to her . . . well I don't know what I'd do." She kept her gaze stern, making sure he understood what exactly he was agreeing to.

He saw how serious she was, how important this promise meant to her. He nodded, understanding. This Rose Tyler must really be something if Wanda cared for her that much. "All right, I promise. I'll protect her with my life."

Wanda beamed at him. "Great!" She blinked when she felt the warmth spreading through her, the white light slowly creeping around her. "Oh, great. Well, I guess I'll see you guys around some other time."

"See you, then." The Doctor smiled, patting her arm. He walked to the doors, going to invite Rose along.

"Don't forget to mention it's a time travelling ship. She might need that for some convincing."

The Doctor turned, giving her a grin. "Will do."

Wanda grinned in return, feeling herself leaving. Just as she teleported away, she suddenly realized something. She had forgotten to warn him about Young Wanda.

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's it for today. I hope everyone liked the new chapter. If you did, please let me know in a review of any feedback you wish to give the story. :)

Reviewers:

**DWgeek2010**: Yes, but when is the Doctor ever not rude? lol I think Wanda will gladly do the smacking for you. ;) Glad you're enjoying Wanda so much. :)

**yellowroseofthenw**: Oh, yes, he really was. And very regretful for what he had said as well. I hope you have a great move and will enjoy your new home. :) Glad it worked out in the end with updates and you moving.

**ShinighStar**: Hello! :) It's more of conflicting personalities between Rose and the Doctor that makes them sort of have spats every once and a while. Plus, he just really does not want a human companion around at the current moment. And let's hope he just doesn't leave Wanda again in the future. ;)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: lol Well, here's the rest of it now. Hope you enjoyed it. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: Yeah, it's more of a friendship between Nine and Wanda. He just doesn't see her any other way until towards the end of his incarnation as we saw within the Bad Wolf adventure. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) I hope the same joy can be found within this one as well. I hope you were not disappointed that I still had Rose and Wanda go to Mickey's. I know it would have saved time otherwise, but Wanda really did not know where Clive lived, so they had to use Mickey's computer in the end.

**Jaxrond**: We all need a break to be lazy every one and a while. ;) lol Well, Eleven mostly kissed her because of a overreaction, and the fact that he did not exactly realize right away which Wanda it was. In fact, if he did realize it was First Wanda there, he probably would not have kissed her. But then we would have missed out on such a funny moment. ;) Wanda and Nine do seem to flirt around quite a lot, don't they? lol Glad you're liking Second Wanda. :D

**ElysiumPhoenix**: lol Glad you enjoyed that moment. The Doctor tends to do that with Wanda quite a bit, like a habit almost. ;) Though, hopefully he won't be making a habit of leaving her in the future.

**Sah**: Yep, things are starting to come around in full circle as to why Nine acted the way he did. Though, you're right, he really shouldn't have. Yes, he will get to apologize right before he regenerates into Ten in a way of sorts. But that's spoilers for now. ;) So glad you have been enjoying the last few chapters. :) It's more of a delay for the chapters now because of school overworking me. But I hope the awesome chapters will make up for the long wait. ;) You have a great day, too! :D

**ELLI 1773**: I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. :) The Doctor and Rose do become close, but it won't be really shown more until part three. Kind of like Wanda and the Doctor's relationship, it sort of comes around in a full circle later on. Hope you don't mind the wait. I'm glad that you enjoyed the moment with Wanda. :D I hope you find the same joy in later chapters. :) Sadly, Wanda will not be meeting Twelve in the Wanderer of Time trilogy. I still working out much of what I plan to do with this story and Wanda, but I have to stick with her not seeing Twelve to make certain things work. I hope you don't mind. But you're right, it would have been great fun times. :) And I'll try to keep posting as regularly as I can. :)

**little101**: Yep, we all missed them. Don't worry, Wanda will be running into other companions and Doctor very shortly. :)

**Squidtastik**: Glad you liked it! :D Meeting companions for the first time is always just so awesome!

**Fireball221B**: You're always welcome. Thank you for leaving such lovely reviews. :) We'll be getting back to another Doctor quite shortly in the future. ;) It's mostly school getting in the way more than anything. I hope that things will settle down later so that way I can update on a regular schedule. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**grapejuice101**: lol Yep, he sure is. ;)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope the same can be said for this one as well. :)

**Sophia**: Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. :) Thanks for the review. :D

**bored411**: lol They kind of are like an old married couple aren't they? lol Yep, definately a good sign that he came back for her. Just as he always will. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Blinked310**: lol Yep, totally. ;) I'm so happy that you have been liking the last few chapters. :D Glad you're enjoying Second Wanda more as well. lol Yep, Second Wanda is more stubborn out of the bunch. More than any other Wanda. lol Hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

**Kayla**: Glad you enjoyed it. :) Yep, Donna will be making a return in the future. Might be a while now, though, since I can't update as often. Same as Eleven. Yep, most definitely will be doing that adventure in the future. It will be featured in part three. :) No, don't worry, you're never rude! :) lol Yum. I do love fish fingers and custard. lol And they always do matter.

**CalicoKitty402**: lol I hear you on that. Completely agreed. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**kiddie1**: I try to be quick on the updates for that very same reason. I know what it's like going through the torture of waiting for a great fanfiction to come out with another chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter and are liking the story! :D Oh, and that will just have to be spoilers for now. ;) But, um . . . "hypothetically speaking" if I were to do something like that, I would most definitely do something upon what anyone has ever done before within a story like that. At least, upon what I have ever seen. Hypothetically speaking, of course. ;) Sorry I ruined you on other stories. lol But I'm so happy that the story is bringing you such joy! :D And I promise there will be plenty more fluff in the future. ;)

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! And the wonderful support you have all given me! :) See you all in the next update! Let's hope it won't be too long of a wait.

~Tinker~


	11. Ch 11: New Doctor

Welcome readers to another chapter! :)

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Please, enjoy this one as well. It's going to be a real treat. ;)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 11: New Doctor

Wanda appeared in the middle of the complex area of Powell Estate. She blinked around in confusion, wondering why she was back here again. She, at first, thought that maybe she had appeared back on the same day, but then shook her head at her silly thoughts. That could not happen . . . could it? Could she teleport back to the same days her past self was already currently in? Maybe. It would be a paradox. But then again, she was a walking paradox herself in a way.

She heard the TARDIS engines in a distant and the excited voice of Mickey and Jackie. Wanda smiled brightly, happy to see the Doctor and the others again. The smiled dropped when she saw the TARDIS banging around the different buildings and almost smashing into a moving van. It landed in a thump a good distance away from Wanda, knocking down a bunch of bins. She watched as Ten opened the doors and leaned against them clumsily. She sucked in a breath when she saw how he still wore Nine's clothing.

She remained in her spot, feeling scared for the first time since being in this new body. This was the Doctor right after Bad Wolf. She knew how later Ten said he had forgiven her, but she still could not forgive herself. She hated that she had let Rose and the Doctor down so badly. Even if some might think of her as silly, saying how it was meant to happen, she still hated it. She wished she could have at least been there for Nine as he regenerated. She felt glad to know Rose had been the one to help see Nine off.

Wanda watched as Ten, the new Doctor, stared around in a light daze. He saw Jackie and Mickey who stood in front of the TARDIS. He rambled on some. Then he held onto them, beaming away before promptly fainting to the ground. Wanda rushed forward, forgetting that he was going to do that. Rose stepped out as Wanda reached them.

"What happened? Is he all right?" Rose asked quickly. She blinked in surprise when she saw Wanda there. "Oh, Wanda! Something's happened! I don't know what, but the Doctor . . . he did something to himself."

"He's regenerated, Rose," Wanda explained, crouching down next to Ten. She gently brushed his messy brown hair, staring down in concern at him.

"He what?" Rose asked in bewilderment.

"But who is he?" Mickey asked them. "Where's the Doctor?"

"That is the Doctor silly," Wanda said. She tapped the Doctor's face lightly. "Same idiot as ever."

"What do you mean?" Jackie questioned in bewilderment. "How could that possibly be him? He doesn't even look like the same man."

"Oh, come on you guys," Wanda huffed loudly, staring at them in disbelief. "You've all seen me in with different faces loads of times. Well . . . at least," she pointed at Rose and Mickey," you two have. You should know by now that he can do the same thing, too. He's just more constant than I am."

"But . . . he just . . .," Rose tried to speak. "He never mentioned . . ."

"Rose, he said it the first time you travelled with us. Our species change faces. It's perfectly normal," Wanda sighed some, realizing they must be freaking out about the sudden change as they had in the show. She would have assumed they would have acted differently in this universe now that she was here with her sudden changing faces all the time. They had seemed so welcoming to the fact that she jumped around with many faces. So, why would the Doctor be any different? Maybe it was the fact that he was so constant with the one face that they had grown accustom to it. Believing it would never change. So when it came time to the Doctor finally getting a new face, they did not know how to react or handle the abrupt transformation.

"Then, what's wrong with him?" Jackie asked, staring down to the unconscious Doctor with worriment.

"He's just going through the regeneration cycle. He needs to rest for a while," Wanda explained, pulling up one of the Doctor's arms around her shoulders. "Help me would you, Mickey?"

"Yeah, sure," Mickey said quickly, helping Wanda lift the limp Doctor up.

They carried the Doctor up to Jackie and Rose's flat, sort of shuffling under the Doctor's weight. Even though he was so skinny now, he still weighed pretty heavily. Wanda guessed it must be the new height that he had added on. Though, then again, he was not that much taller than Nine. Only by few extra inches. So, it could not be entirely that.

Jackie opened the door for them, leading them inside to her bedroom. They laid him down on the bed, making sure he was comfortable. Jackie waved Rose and Wanda out as she and Mickey got the Doctor changed into some pajamas that she borrowed from her new love interest, Howard. Once they had him changed, Rose and Wanda went back inside.

"We need to get a stethoscope or something to check him over," Rose said.

"No need, got one here somewhere," Wanda responded, digging through one of her pockets. She was up to her elbow trying to search through it. "It's got to be around here somewhere. Maybe . . . no, that's a rubber ducky. No, that's a blender. Nope, that's Jackie's present. OH! Wait!" She pulled out the necklace, smiling at Jackie. "Merry Christmas, Jackie."

"Oh, that's beautiful," Jackie said in delight, putting on the shiny crystal necklace. She admired it in the light.

"Thought you might like it. Actually, this is our first time really 'meeting.' I mean, I met you before, but never really got the chance to sit down and talk with you," Wanda said, beaming away. Jackie smiled, looking touched. She stood up and gave the Time Lady a warm hug.

"Thank you, Wanda. It's a lovely gift," Jackie said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Wish I had waited to give Mickey his gift till now. It would have been a nice Christmas present," Wanda told them.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It came in handy that device. Saved our lives in fact," Mickey spoke up from the doorway.

Wanda beamed, going back to her original search. She pulled out the stethoscope, handing it to Rose. Placing it in her ears, Rose listened carefully to the Doctor's two hearts. She sighed in relief, telling them he was all right.

"Well, I could have told you that one," Wanda spoke up. "Like I said, going through the cycle. Give him a day and he'll be up again, rambling away and being the normal Doctor as always. Well . . . almost as normal. There will be some differences to him now that he's regenerated."

"A whole day? Isn't that a bit much?" Jackie asked, looking baffled by that.

"Nah, not really. I slept for two sometime after my regeneration," Wanda told them. "Then again, I had also gone through quite an ordeal with some enemies. So that might not have been exactly a part of the regeneration cycle now that I think about it." Wanda went over to the other side of the bed, sitting down next to the Doctor. She slowly let her hand fall into his, holding it softly. She stared sadly at him, wishing there was more she could do.

She heard the others leaving. Only Rose stayed with her as they continued to watch the Doctor rest. Wanda sighed heavily, letting go of the Doctor's hand. She felt as though she did not deserve to hold it at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Rose," she spoke up quietly. "The last time you saw me, I had let you down."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked in bewilderment.

"I mean . . . I had let you do something extremely dangerous. Something which had placed your life on the line," Wanda whispered, staring down sadly. She glanced over to the Doctor. "I had also let him down. He had to regenerate because of my weakness. Because of my lacking to fight back. I should've fought more instead of letting her get her way. I should've made her put me through that instead."

"Who?" Rose asked, staring curiously at Wanda. "Who's she?"

Wanda remained silent, not answering. She continued to stare sadly at the Doctor, feeling hopeless once again as she had on that day.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered quietly, going to grip his hand once again.

"I'm glad I had been the one to have to look into Time Vortex," Rose spoke up, making Wanda stare at her in confusion. "Glad that I was the one to destroy the Daleks instead of you."

Wanda blinked some, surprised to hear Rose say that. "What? You . . . you remember doing that?"

Rose stared at her some, seeming to struggle with her thoughts. "I don't remember much. It's only now slowly coming back to me, but all it's kind of . . . fuzzy. But . . . I do remember one thing. It kept going through my mind. Over and over again. If you had let the Vortex run through you, it would have killed you right then and there."

Wanda blinked, shocked to hear that. She had thought Rose would not remember anything of being Bad Wolf. Not even remembering to have looked into the Time Vortex at all. Why was Rose remembering in this universe? "Why? Why would it have killed me?"

"I don't know. It just would've." Rose shrugged some, pausing to think more. "That wasn't the only thing. There was something else."

"What's that?"

Rose stared at Wanda, a very serious expression set upon her face. "It would've killed us all. That's what I see. If I had not been the one to look into the heart of the TARDIS, everything would've been altered and died."

Wanda did not speak for a moment, staring at Rose and feeling stunned. Then she sighed and nodded. "I guess that makes sense. You're much stronger than I could ever be. I'm not surprised really that it would've killed me."

Rose snorted, shaking her head slightly. "Are you kidding? You're the strongest person I know. In the whole universe, I might add. Even stronger than him." She jabbed her thumb over to the Doctor.

"Well, he is an idiot." They both laughed some, smiling at each other.

Rose gave Wanda a warm smile. "Don't feel bad about it, Wanda. I really don't even remember the pain. I mean, I know it hurt horribly. But I can't remember feeling it at all."

Wanda returned the smile. "That's good to hear. But next time, if there's ever a need for someone to throw themselves into the power of the Time Vortex, I'll gladly do it. I' rather die than to see any of my friends go through something like that ever again."

Rose looked like she was about to protest this when the Doctor began to groan. They both looked over to see his face scrunch up as if in pain, moaning some. Wanda recognized the signs immediately. She had grown so used to watching for them, staying up many nights to sooth the nightmares away over the eight months with Nine. She automatically reached up and stroked the side of his face gently, humming the soothing melody. His face eased, relaxing away from the nightmare and into a peaceful slumber. She kept stroking his face, even when she knew he was off to a serene sleep now, staring at him in a slight daze. She . . . really enjoyed the freckles on his face. Rose stared with fascination to this.

"What was that?" she asked Wanda. "Was he in pain?"

"No. Just a nightmare," Wanda whispered, continuing to stroke his face. Rose blinked in surprise, staring Wanda in slight amazement.

"I could never do that," Rose stated, making Wanda turn to her in question.

"Hmm? What?" Wanda asked her, finally snapping herself out of studying the Doctor's face. Strange . . . why did she feel the need to stare at him like that?

"That," Rose nodded to the Doctor. "I could never ease him from the nightmares. I didn't even realize he was having one."

"You just have to learn what to watch for. I had to stay up throughout many nights making sure he didn't go through one. Had to sooth him every time I saw one coming. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I bet you help him plenty when he sleeps."

Rose blinked in shock to this statement. Bewildered as to why Wanda would say something such as that. "What? No, I don't at all."

Wanda blinked in return, finding her own bafflement. "What? Don't you . . . don't you help him sleep?"

"No. That's always been your thing. I've tried once, when you were away for four days and he really needed some sleep. But . . . he kept waking up screaming. I tried everything, but I couldn't stop the nightmares." Rose stared at him, looking sad. "I could never do what you do."

"But . . . that's not right. You're supposed to be the one to help him through these things. You're the one he . . . loves . . . not me."

Rose blinked at Wanda for a moment before bursting out in laughter. She clutched at her stomach even, leaving Wanda to stare at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, it's just, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. I mean, _he_ loves _me_? As if."

Wanda felt herself deflate some by those words. "But . . . he . . . you . . . Aren't you two . . . you know, together or something?"

"What makes you think we're together? We can hardly stand each other most of the time. I mean, sure, we're good friends and all. But together? Right, now you're mental."

Wanda stared at her, feeling her racking guilt building up once again. She had been so hopeful that . . . she had changed time. That she had been about to correct the relationship between the Doctor and Rose. But now, it seemed as though she had been unable to fix anything. She wanted Rose and the Doctor together. They were perfect together. But now . . . neither one were together because of her faults. She . . . she had caused her friends sadness.

"He was supposed to love you," Wanda whispered shakily, looking upset. "That's how it was meant to be. He loved you and you loved him. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Wanda, he's never loved me. Never going to either," Rose said softly, seeing how upset Wanda seemed to be. She wondered why exactly the Time Lady looked so dismayed by this information. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because that's what happened in my universe. You both fell in love through travelling and ended up together," Wanda explained.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that was another universe. Different timelines and such. At least, I think that's how you explained it to me once."

"That's no excuse." Wanda looked away from her, still feeling horrible that she had let the timeline become so corrupt. Had it been her fault? Had being here in the Doctor's timeline really ruined things? It sure felt like it. But, if Rose and the Doctor were not together . . . what did that mean for River?

"Look, you have to realize, Wanda. The Doctor loves you," Rose said.

"Yeah, he's told me that in the future. But . . . that's just . . . emotions and hormones talking," Wanda countered, not wishing to believe that the Doctor could not love either Rose or River.

"I doubt it," Rose remarked. She grabbed Wanda's hand, making the Time Lady look at her. "You weren't there. You didn't see what he went through when he thought you were dead."

"Probably glad, since it was young me and everything," Wanda joked lightly, knowing how much Nine disliked her younger self.

Rose shook her head. "No. He was so upset. He just . . . fell apart. He screamed at me. Then sort of went blank for the rest of the time. Looking so . . . miserable. I've never seen someone look so lost. Well . . . maybe actually the second time I've seen someone like that." Rose shifted uncomfortably on the spot when remembering another awful day when she witnessed someone very close becoming so distraught over their lost lover. Oh, what a horrible day for the Time Lady that had been.

Wanda felt a loss of words, feeling her hearts stutter some at the idea the Doctor had been so upset. She wondered why the Doctor had acted that way. And over _her_ of all people. "But he . . . wait. . . he _screamed_ at you?"

Rose looked sort of sheepish, as if she had not meant to say that. "Yeah. He kind of . . . said how he wished it had been me who died instead of you."

Wanda narrowed her eyes angrily at the Doctor. "Oh that . . . that idiot! He should know that everyone comes before me. Screw it if I die. He is so going to get a smacking when he wakes up. I swear. He should have never said that." She turned her gaze back to the blonde girl. "I'm so sorry, Rose. Just ignore him. He had no idea what he was talking about."

Rose giggled, waving it away in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, Wanda. I know he didn't mean it. He was just upset, that's all."

"Still, he should have never said something like that. Not ever." Wanda huffed, crossing her arms to glare at the Doctor. "I swear, when you wake up, I'm giving you such a smacking."

Rose giggled some more, staring at Wanda. "Don't you love him, though?"

Wanda stiffened, staring back to Rose. "What?"

"You love him, don't you? I can see it. You love him very much." Rose smiled, looking hopeful for Wanda's response.

Wanda became flustered, unable to speak. She wanted to answer 'no.' The answer she knew she should have been giving. The answer she must give, because her loving the Doctor would be a very bad thing. She just knew it. Not only would it cause issues for the Doctor, but for River, too. Rose seemed to be a lost cause now. However, there was always a chance for River. But, no matter how much Wanda tried, she could not answer Rose.

Wanda could not bring herself to say 'no.' It hurt some thinking about saying 'no.' It felt wrong going across her lips. It felt like a horrible lie. But then, she could not say 'yes,' either. It also hurt and felt like a lie. Her hearts would not stop pounding away in excitement at the idea of saying 'yes.' While her mind pounded away in fear, instead. It had no idea what to do about loving the Doctor. Not that she did either. Because . . . well, loving the Doctor . . . that would just be silly. Her hearts, on the other hand, were over emotional. She needed to get control over them. At least her mind was rational.

"I . . . I . . . ," Wanda tried to say, staring over to the sleeping form of the Doctor. He looked so peaceful resting there. She stared at the way his chest slowly rose with every breath. His eyelids twitching some. His mouth twitching as well. The gentle features of his face. The way they were perfect for his new body, just as all other Doctors held perfect features for their bodies. She gulped some, realizing that she had been staring intently at his face. Enjoying his looks really. Something she had never done before. For either him, or anyone else.

"It's just a crush," Wanda answered quickly, looking away from the Doctor before she stared at him any longer. Rose snorted some.

"Okay, 'just a crush.' You're _so_ in denial," Rose said in a singsong voice. She stood up, smirking away.

"I'm telling you, it's a crush!" Wanda exclaimed, feeling panicked by her sudden barrage of overwhelming feelings and emotions. Rose only laughed, waving Wanda's denial away as she walked out of the room. Wanda huffed, pouting towards the doorway. "Well, what else could it be?" She glanced over to the Doctor, watching as he exhaled. A golden wisp of regeneration energy escaped his mouth and floated out the window.

Wanda sighed heavily. She would have to worry over everything else later. Right now, she needed to get ready for the upcoming events. People's safety came first. Her own problems could be dealt with later. Much, much, much later by her preference. Wanda scooted some, lying down next to the Doctor.

She listened as he mumbled some, as if he were trying to saying something. She brought up her hand, stroking his face and humming the melody. She wanted to stay there and make sure he did not start having any more nightmares that day. It had been her main purpose during her time with Nine. Getting rid of the nightmares had been the one thing she had been helpful with. It had gotten to the point she had grown so used to it that she could no longer sleep alone. She needed him just as much as he needed her.

Now, lying next to his warm body, she felt it. Her body was growing tired and sleepy. The comfort of his presence lulling her into a gentle sleep. She curled her head on top of his chest, listening to his hearts four beats. As always, she loved hearing his beating hearts. It was always so soothing the natural rhythm of the Time Lord hearts. She wondered if the Doctor thought so, too. Her eyes slowly closed as she finally succumb to her slumber.

The Doctor let out another mumble, furrowing his brows slightly as if irritated by something. His hand twitched, moving slightly over to Wanda's open one. The hand automatically held onto the Time Lady's, curling gently with hers. With his brows and facial expression relaxing, he let out a sigh. Sounding relieved as he relaxed into the bed and slept peacefully along with his Wanderer.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda slowly blinked awake when she heard shouting from outside the bedroom. Not only did the screaming wake her up, but it had also been the loud crashing and smashing. She sat up with a start, suddenly remembering what exactly was going to happen on this day. Mickey, Jackie, and Rose all rushed into the room, shouting in fear as Wanda heard the Christmas tree out in the living room destroying the place. Mickey slammed the bedroom door shut right behind them. Both he and Jackie pushed a wardrobe over in front of the door, hoping to have it as an extra barrier of protection. Wanda hurriedly hopped over the Doctor to the other side of the bed, digging around for her sonic. Trying to face the door to be ready when the tree burst through.

"Wanda, there's a killer tree out there!" Rose said in a panic.

"Yes, I know," Wanda breathed, still trying to find her sonic. The dang thing seemed lost within her pockets. Why did this keep happening? She seriously needed to keep the screwdriver glued to her hand.

"Who sends a Christmas tree that kills people?!" Jackie shouted as she and Mickey tried keeping the wardrobe steady at the door as the killer tree began to splinter the door.

"Rose, dig through the Doctor's pockets. Find the sonic. Quick!" Wanda told the girl. Rose reached over to pull out the tool from Nine's leather jacket, tossing it to Wanda. The Time Lady hurriedly adjusted the settings. The tree busted through and Wanda aimed it straight at the tree. She suddenly felt a chest press up against her back and a hand holding the sonic with her. They pushed the button together, destroying the tree instantly.

"Remote control . . . but who's controlling it?" the Doctor muttered. Wanda glanced back at him.

"Oi, you need to get back to sleep," she scolded him. She pushed him back to the bed, making him blink in surprise at her. She patted his face. "You're up too earlier. Sleep. We've got this covered." She flipped the sonic in her hand, rushing out to the outside landing of the flat.

Outside below the complex stood three robotic Santas. Wanda glared at them, seeing one holding the control to the tree. They stared at her, backing up some as she pointed the sonic at them menacingly. She kept her gaze harsh until they disappeared in a blue light, teleporting away. She let her arm drop, sighing heavily.

"Pilot fish," she heard the Doctor say behind her. "They were just pilot fish." She turned around, giving him a stern stare.

"What did I say about sleep?" she scolded him. He grinned at her in response, giving her the famous foxy grin of Ten's. Much different than the sassy grin she had grown used to. The grin dropped when he doubled over in pain, grunting loudly. He was about to fall back, but Wanda caught him and pulled him towards her. She held onto him, trying to keep him up as he leaned heavily against her chest.

"You woke me up too soon," he grunted.

"I tried not to. I was trying to handle it, but my dang sonic seemed to have disappeared into my pocket," Wanda mumbled, blushing from embarrassment to her being unable to find her sonic screwdriver. As well as the very close proximity they were currently in. She tightened her grip around him as her hearts fluttered from feeling his own beating loudly against her chest.

The Doctor laughed lightly. "That happens to me all the time. Lost it for a week once." He grunted again, panting harshly as a burst of energy left his mouth. "The pilot fish smelt my energy. They're after me."

"I know. But it's fine, don't worry. We've got this covered. You just rest now." Wanda gently rubbed at his back, trying to ease some of his pain way.

The Doctor gripped onto Wanda tightly, holding onto her arms roughly as he grunted and panted. "Wanda, I need . . . I need . . . I need . . ."

Wanda listened as he tried to get the words out. She sighed, knowing what he needed. "I know, you need a cup of tea, superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin." She chuckled lightly, remembering the moment when he had said that.

"No." He breathed out quickly. He pulled away some from her, staring into her eyes. "Wanderer, I need _you_." He suddenly pushed his lips onto hers, making her go stiff. It only lasted a second as he passed out once more. His lips trailed away as his head fell against her chest. She held onto him tightly, keeping him from falling to the ground.

Wanda blinked rapidly in response. She knew she should probably be used to the kisses and these types of outbursts from the Doctor by now. But each time felt like the first to her. Each time she would wipe or brush away the last moment of his 'confession' of sorts and move on. Pretending it did not happen. She was beginning to see she could no longer do as such. She really needed to address the problem that was forming. Wanda glanced over to the others, seeing how they all stared at her and the Doctor in surprise. She cleared her throat nervously.

"Um, don't mind him. A bit loopy from regeneration. Perfectly normal," she said lightly, her voice squeaking some. She frowned, getting frustrated at her weak voice. She needed to get a hold of herself. "All right, we need to get him back into the room. He needs rest."

They helped her place him back into bed, covering him up the best they could, placing the robe on top of the covers. Most of the room was in a mess from the killer tree. Splinters and pieces of rubble lied everywhere in the bedroom. Wanda apologized to Jackie, telling her they would try to fix up the place for her later. Jackie merely waved away, saying briefly as she was used to it by now. The mother went and got Wanda a wet rag so the Time Lady could wipe at the Doctor's sweating forehead. The Time Lord shivered and panted in pain as Wanda gently tried to cool him.

"But what were those things?" Rose asked, watching as the Time Lady took care of her Time Lord. "Why were they after us?"

"They're after the Doctor," Wanda explained. "Like the Doctor said, their pilot fish sent by a bigger one. They were ordered to kill us so that way they could get the Doctor. They want to use him to run their ship as a power source."

"How could they do that?" Mickey asked. They watched as the Doctor gasped out, letting a small burst of regeneration energy escape and float out the window.

"With that," Wanda pointed to the energy. "See that? It's regeneration energy. Very powerful stuff. They could use that as energy for years."

"That's the same stuff I saw around the Doctor when he . . . well, you know," Rose said, pointing around to the Doctor.

"Yeah, it's the energy Time Lords use to regenerate, to change their face," Wanda told her. "Basically, it's a way to cheat death."

"Does it always make you look younger? I wouldn't mind getting a face lift," Jackie commented lightly. Rose rolled her eyes at her mother's response while Mickey chuckled.

"No. It's random. It can make you younger or older. Or have two heads or no head or even a different gender," Wanda said, giggling some at their taken back expressions. "Like I said, random. You never know what you're going to get when you regenerate."

"He could've turned into a chick? Oh, what I wouldn't give to see him strutting around in heels," Mickey snorted loudly, finding the very idea beyond hilarious. Wanda laughed along with him. The other two laughed as well, finding the idea to be just as funny.

"So, will he be all right?" Rose asked after a moment, staring down anxiously as the Doctor started to pant and shiver more. Wanda gently wiped at his forehead, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Just . . . give him some time," Wanda whispered, trying to reassure herself along with the others.

Wanda let them leave as she remained to take care of him. Grabbing the stethoscope off the end table, she placed it in her ears and listened at the Doctor's chest. She closed her eyes tightly as she only heard one heart beating now. Taking stethoscope out of her ears, she gripped it roughly as she stared at the Doctor.

"Please be okay," she breathed. She closed her eyes tightly once again. "I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." She sighed, opening her eyes once more. She leaned forward, hesitating for a moment before gently placing her lips to his forehead. She moved away, feeling dread course through her as she felt how hot he really was.

She knew how this adventure's events were supposed to turn out. But it did not mean things would still go as they should. Rose was an example to that. Something to which Wanda knew she would eternally feel guilty about for the rest of her life.

XxXxXxXx

I hope everyone liked the new chapter. :) Please let me know if you did like it within a review. It brings me joy whenever I see how happy you guys are with the story. :)

Reviewers:

**bored411**: Yes, that little bit of information might have changed everything. But then again, maybe it was meant to be that way. First Wanda might have not grown into the Second Wanda we know if it did change. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) And the bickering. lol Hope you enjoyed seeing Ten again. :)

**Chun**: Yep! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this one as well! :D

**grapejuice101**: Glad you liked it. :) Hope you enjoyed this new adventure.

**dream lighting**: Mickey's too awesome not to be nice to. ;) Actually, I have already done the school reunion adventure within the first part of the story, _Wanderer of Time, _it's chapters eight and nine. Go ahead and give it read. I think you might enjoy it. :) The 50th special will be done within part three of the trilogy. I hope you don't mind the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: A pretty big oops on Second Wanda's part. But then again, it was probably supposed to happen that way anyway. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)

**Irrelevant86**: I'm so glad you liking Second Wanda. :D I'll try to do my best in making sure the story continues to bring you joy. :)

**We're All M-M-Mad Here**: Thank you! :D I'm so happy you liked it. :) Hope this update came out quickly for you. :)

**Squidtastik**: Very interesting indeed. That'll be a few chapters coming up in the future. ;) I hope you will like them. And this chapter as well. :)

**Snowy702**: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. :) Thanks for the review.

**DWgeek2010**: lol Glad you're liking the sass of Wanda. lol :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Yes, time can be very cruel sometimes. But then again, it might have been something that was meant to happen between Nine and Young Wanda. She might not have grown up as well without some of the turmoil. Then, we would have never gotten the excellent sass from Second Wanda. lol

**little101**: Yep, just a small hint. And you're right, Wanda really does see herself more of the Wanderer now than before. But she will always be attached to Wanda as a nickname. :)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Whoop, whoop! I'm so excited to have reached the double digit chapters, too. This is when things start to get interesting for Wanda. Very interesting. ;)

**Blinked310**: I know right? I can't believe how many people wish to review. I would just be happy with even one or two reviews, but I'm so overjoyed in all the great and lovely feedback everyone wishes to give the story. :D Well, the scolding might not be more until Third Wanda. Second Wanda still has some First Wanda in her enough to make it so she doesn't entirely get angry with the Doctor. But Third Wanda, ooh Nine is so in for it. lol I'm so glad you are liking Wanda so much, too. :) Oh, and I thought everyone would enjoy the well transitions throughout the story. As you said, it makes everything have a excellent flow. And thank you so much! That means the world to me. :D I hope you enjoy the story into the future, and will enjoy it again whenever you get the chance to re-read it. :)

**Guest**: Aww, I'm so happy that you find such joy within the story. :) Thank you so much. Nah, you're totally more amazing! :D

**Jaxrond**: Glad you're enjoying the way the story is playing out. :) Oh, I know what you mean. I have the same issues with other shows, or books that I read. I'm happy that my story can help bring some peace of mind though. ;) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**LilyHiddleston96**: Yay! And welcome to the story! I'm so happy you have been enjoying the read so far! :D I hope you continue to find joy into the future. :) And don't worry, Wanda will be finally coming to terms with the Doctor's emotions quite soon in the future. Maybe not her own so soon, but most definitely the Doctor's. ;)

That's all for now. Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! Have a totally fun-filled and fantastic day! :)

~Tinker~


	12. Ch 12: Terror on Christmas Day

Hello, everyone.

Sorry for such a delay on the new chapter. Been very busy lately. I'll try to post up the next one on Friday or Saturday, depending on how much life decides to get in the way again. I hope everyone will enjoy the new chapter. I did not have much time to edit it over, so I hope it turned out all right.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 12: Terror on Christmas Day

Wanda stayed ever vigilant by the Doctor's side as the others within the flat began to worry over the sudden appearance of the alien on the telly. The news talked about it nonstop as they had been discussnig the space probe, _Guinevere One_, that the British government had sent up to photograph Mars. The probe sent back video of a terrifying alien instead of images from the red planet. Wanda knew it was the Sycorax who had taken the probe. They planned to use it to enslave the human race through scare tactics. Wanda only hoped things would still turn out all right for the Doctor and the Earth. She had looked into a possibility earlier and saw things still played out as normal. Nothing changed much. She kept her fingers crossed that it would remain that way.

Mickey used the device Wanda had given him to access into the military computers. He and Rose watched the tracking system of the Sycorax ship as it grew closer to the Earth. Rose repeatedly came back into the bedroom, keeping Wanda updated on everything that was going on. Wanda nodded to the girl, continuing to wipe at the Doctor's forehead.

"Do you know what it is? What sort of aliens they are?" Rose asked her.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. They're not as big of fish as you think," Wanda responded. "Really only plunders wanting to enslave the human race."

"Oh, is that all?" Rose asked sarcastically. "Well, then, I guess we could always invite them to Christmas dinner."

"Ha ha," Wanda said lightly, rolling her eyes at Rose. "Just don't worry, Rose. Have Mickey keep track of their ship, though. We need to be watchful in case of any changes." Rose nodded, leaving to go watch the tracking with Mickey.

Wanda watched as the Doctor began to shake again, panting out some. She laid the rag down on his forehead, hoping it would keep him cool. She scooted next to him, lying down beside him as she stroked his face. She knew it was not much help, but it was the only thing she could think of. She felt useless any other way.

"Wanda, the aliens sent in a transmission of some kind," Mickey said. He and Rose walked in with his laptop at hand. Wanda sat up, seeing the video had just ended.

"They were talking about how they're called the Sycorax," Rose explained quickly, sounding frightened by what they had seen on the screen. "They said how they own everything and that 'they' will die if the human race doesn't surrender."

"Like I said, here to enslave you guys," Wanda said. She blinked, suddenly realizing what Rose had been saying. "Wait, you understood what they said?" Rose stared at her, curious by her confusion.

"Yeah. I wouldn't I?" Rose questioned in bewilderment. "The TARDIS translates everything, right? So, they got translated as well."

"Yes, but . . . in the show you weren't supposed to be able to understand them," Wanda told her. "It's because the Doctor's sick. He's a part of the circuit in the TARDIS. If he's out of commission, then so is the TARDIS."

"But you're not," Rose pointed out. "You're a part of the TARIDS just as much as he is. So if you're all right, then so is the TARDIS."

Wanda blinked, never really seeing it that way. Maybe because she was a Time Lord, she held the same influence over the TARDIS as the Doctor did. Perhaps. But it still seemed strange to her. "I guess so. Well, it'll just make things easier later then, if that's the case. Just keep watching. They might send another video later."

They nodded and left the room. Wanda sighed, frowning in thought. She would have to ask the Doctor on how the TARDIS circuit really worked. It still seemed strange to Wanda that it would still be working. Especially when the Doctor held much more of a connection with the old girl than the Time Lady ever would. As if _she_ were even closely connected to the ship. There could never be such a close linking between her and the TARDIS. Really, it would just be . . . well, impossible.

But as Wanda knew she had stated before, nothing was truly ever impossible. Just a bit unlikely.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda stayed up throughout the night. She remained by the Doctor's side, worrying over him and the fate of the Earth. She felt as she would go mad just waiting there, doing nothing. Now she knew how Eleven felt during the time he sat around watching the black cubes sent to Earth by the Shakri. Though, it was more of anxious worry for her than the boredom he had gone through during the time. She had never felt this anxious since being in her young body. It was as if First Wanda had taken over once again and sat there next to the Doctor instead of her. Being a nervous wreck as thumb pinching came into play.

Wanda sighed, slapping her hands to get them to stop. She needed to calm down. She was more or less anxious because she just hated seeing the Doctor in such a state. She needed to remind herself that things would turn out all right. She needed to stay calm and relax She needed . . . she really needed a good cup of tea.

Getting up from the bed, Wanda patted the Doctor's arm before walking around and leaving the room. She glanced around in the living room to see Rose and Mickey had fallen asleep. Rose curled up on the sofa while Mickey laid over on his laptop. Wanda got a blanket for each of them and covered them up. She rubbed affectionately at their heads before going into the kitchen. She guessed that Jackie must have slept in Rose's old room for the night.

Looking out the window, Wanda saw how the sun was just starting to peek up around the horizon of the city. Down below in the complex area, she could see the TARDIS still parked in the same spot, unmoving and just as vigilant as Wanda. She could almost feel the old girl's worried nature over the Doctor's wellbeing. Both of them anxious for his recovery.

"I know. I'm worried, too," Wanda whispered out. She could almost hear a humming reply from the old girl within her mind. Gentle reassuring warmth spread through her. She knew the TARDIS remained watching over them. Just as she always has. Just as she always will. Wanda smiled, feeling better by the TARDIS's loving comfort.

Wanda proceeded to make everyone a cup of tea. Doing the same recipe as her mother's with the drop of honey in each cup. Rose could be seen yawning on the sofa, stretching up as she woke. Wanda walked over and handed her a cup.

"Thanks," Rose mumbled sleepily, taking a sip. "Oh, yum. This is nice."

"Old recipe of my mother's," Wanda replied, giving the girl a smile. She poked Mickey, waking him up and giving him his cup. Then she walked into Rose's room, seeing Jackie just waking up herself. Wanda handed the mother her cup, giving her a smile before walking back out into the living room. "So, does anyone want breakfast?"

"As long as it's not a soufflé, sure," Rose giggled at Wanda's pout.

"I'm still working on it. I'll get one right one of these days," Wanda stated, going into the kitchen to start making some eggs.

They had just started to eat when it happened. A frantic woman calling out to her husband could be heard outside on the landing. Rose, Mickey, and Wanda went outside to see one of Jackie and Rose's neighbors trying to get her husband to listen to her. They could see how a strange blue light hovered around his head as the man continued to walk slowly down the way. Glancing out of the street, they saw hordes of people walking zombie-like down the street with others trying to stop them.

They rushed up to the roof to where the hordes of people were going. Gazing around to the many roof tops of the city they saw hundreds of others in the same state just standing on the edge of the buildings, awaiting their command to jump.

"Wanda, what's happening? What's wrong with them?" Rose asked, looking around in a panic.

"Remember what the Sycorax said? If the human race did not surrender, 'they' will die," Wanda explained. She nodded to the hundreds of people on the roof tops. "They are the ones the Sycorax were talking about. Over 1/3 of the world's population. All standing on the roof tops, waiting for the Sycorax to kill them unless the Earth surrenders."

"Oh, my god," Rose breathed. "This is terrible. They're all going to die."

"Probably. Anyway, back to breakfast, yeah?" Wanda smiled, turning around to walk back to the flat. Rose and Mickey looked at her in disbelief. Unable to believe that she seemed completely at ease and okay with the situation. Especially when they spotted a vast majority of the people on the roof tops to be children.

"How can you be okay with this?" Rose asked her, rushing to check up.

"People are going to die and you want breakfast?" Mickey questioned, staring somewhat angrily at her. Wanda turned back to them, giving them a stern look.

"If there is one other important thing you need to know about me is that when I worry, then you worry," Wanda told them. "Now, do I look worried?" They glanced at each other, staring back to Wanda to shake their heads. "Right, and since I'm not worried, then you shouldn't fret, either."

"But all those people, they're going to die," Rose protested.

"Rose, relax. Everything is going to turn out fine," Wanda said evenly. "Now, we need to get back to the flat and keep watch of the military computers and the news. We also need to eat, get some energy back into us. It's been a long night, and it's going to be a long day."

They went back into the flat, letting Jackie know what was going on outside. The mother looked on in distress, worried sick on what was going to happen. Wanda ate quickly, forcing herself to eat really even though she had long lost her appetite. She knew she needed to eat since it had been a long while since her last meal. After that, she turned on the news watching carefully for Harriet Jones's plea for the Doctor.

Sure enough, the Prime Minister came on, sitting at her desk. The others gathered around Wanda as they watch Harriet address the country.

"Ladies and gentlemen. If I may take a moment during this terrible time," Harriet spoke on the telly. She spoke evenly and calmly, but her eyes swam with fear and dread. "It's hardly the Queen's speech. I'm afraid that's been canceled." She turned to ask off screen to ask about the royal family. Apparently, all of them stood on the roof as well.

Harriet turned back to the camera. "But, ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request . . . Doctor . . . Wanderer . . . if either one of you is out there . . . we need you. I don't know what to do. If one of you can hear me, if anyone knows the Doctor or the Wanderer, if anyone can find them, the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, help us."

Wanda had stiffened and stared in shock at the broadcast as soon as Harriet said her name. It surprised her greatly that the Prime Minister would be asking for her. Perhaps the woman believed if Wanda were around then she could bring the Doctor in to save the day? Most likely. She doubted Harriet would want her for any other reason.

"Why would she be asking for me?" Wanda asked them, continuing to stare at the telly in confusion.

"Well, you and the Doctor sort of go hand in hand," Mickey stated as if that were obvious.

"And you did sort of make a good impression when you two first met," Rose added, smiling in response.

Wanda shrugged, thinking it must be in her future. She needed to keep her mind focused. She turned back and walked down to the Doctor, sitting next to him again. The other's remained in the living room as they continued to watch the telly. Wanda let out a heavy sigh, staring at the Doctor to see him still in a bad state. Though, luckily, he no longer panted out or seemed to be sweating.

"Doctor, you have no idea how worried you're making me right now," she breathed. She reached forward and held onto his hand. "I keep trying to tell myself that you're all right and everything is going to be okay. But I still feel so worried. I guess it's just seeing you like this. I never could stand watching you in pain or becoming so sick like this. Not even on the show. It drove me mad then. Guess it's even worse now in person." The Doctor remained silent as ever, only evenly breathing out in response.

Wanda leaned forward, gently using her other hand to thumb his cheek. She gulped slightly when feeling her hearts picking up rapidly in their ever constant joy when she was around him. She leaned away from him, staring at him with a torn and dismayed expression as her mind grumbled away in protest to her hearts' desires. Clearly, her mind was not at all happy with what she has been experiencing and feeling as of late. As it always has been when it came to her emotions for the Doctor. That one certain barrier, always throwing an angry fit when it came to her and the Doctor's . . . 'relationship.' But of course, it was also still feeling very bitter after the Doctor kissing her out on the landing. It was giving her a nasty headache from the spite it was casting onto her.

Wanda sighed heavily, rubbing at her face with both hands as she tried to calm herself down. Both hearts and mind. Slowly letting her hands drop from her face, she stared at the Doctor's gentle slumber in a slight stupor.

"Doctor . . . I've been . . . meaning to talk to you about something lately," she began to whisper. "I know this will sound crazy to you now. In fact, it's still a bit mad to me, too." She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "Sometime . . . in your future, you'll tell me that you . . . 'love me.' And I'll be honest it frightens me. I just . . . don't know what to think about . . . _us_ anymore. I . . . I don't know what to do. I just . . . I'm _so_ confused and at a loss." Her grip on his hand tightened as her own began to shake. "And not only that, but . . . I-I think . . . I think," she swallowed heavily, feeling her mouth go dry from her anxiety building up, ". . . I think I'm starting to . . . to—."

Suddenly, the whole world shook. The loudest bang rang out. Everything quaked and shattered, the windows all throughout the city blasting to pieces at the sonic wave hit them. The Sycorax ship had entered into the atmosphere. Wanda used her body to cover the Doctor's as the window upon him shattered. She felt the glass fall around them, mostly falling to the floor. She sat up, making sure none had gotten to him as she brushed the glass off herself.

She heard Rose, Mickey, and Jackie rushed outside to watch the ship descend. She glanced over seeing them running out the door. She looked back to the Doctor, squeezing his hand gently.

"Time's up. We need to get moving now," she said. She jumped up from the bed. "No, don't bother getting up. I've got this covered." She chuckled slightly at her joke, rushing out to get the left over tea she had made. She poured into a large thermos. She shook it some, making sure the honey mixed in well.

"Wanda, there's a gigantic ship outside. I think it's the Sycorax," Rose called out as she and the other two entered the flat.

"Yep. Which means it's time," Wanda said. She walked past them into the bedroom. They stared at her in puzzlement.

"Time for what?" Jackie asked.

"Time we moved the Doctor to the TARDIS. Can you help again, Mickey?" Wanda asked the male. He nodded, going over to lift the Doctor around the arm along with Wanda. She smiled gratefully at Mickey. "Thanks. You've been a great help. Remind me to smack the Doctor around whenever he gets your name wrong."

"That'd be a treat for me," Mickey replied, chuckling some at the thought.

"Jackie, can you make sure to grab the robe," Wanda called out to the mother while they carried the Doctor out.

They shuffled as they carried the Doctor down. Rose opened the TARDIS up for them, allowing them to lay him down on the control room floor. Wanda made sure to dress the robe around the Doctor, checking to make sure the satsuma was still in there. Wanda uncapped the tea, setting it down in the location it needed to be.

"So, are we flying away? Hiding?" Rose asked as her mother rushed back out to get more food. Mickey glanced over to the console, staring at it curiously.

"You do know how to fly it, right?" he asked Wanda.

"Of course I do. And no, we never hide. You should know me better than that, Rose," Wanda said. She walked over, activating the scanner. Knowing it would send a signal to the Sycorax ship. "No need to fly, either."

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

"Because they're going to bring us right into their ship," Wanda answered.

"What?!" Mickey and Rose said in alarm.

"Why would we want to do that? Isn't it the point that we keep the Doctor _away_ from the evil aliens?" Mickey asked quickly.

"If we're going to be saving anyone, we need to be on that ship," Wanda told them. She glanced over to the doors. "All right, we should be on it now. Just stay behind me. I don't want the chance of the leader hitting you with that whip of his."

Wanda made sure to knock the thermos over with her foot before they walked over to the doors, looking out into the gigantic carven inside the ship. Hundreds and hundreds of Sycorax line around the walkways. All looking menacing with their skulls over their faces. The trio emerging from the TARDIS spotted Harriet and her aide, Alex Klein, who stood next to her translating. Though, now that they had the TARDIS here, Alex no longer needed to speak with the translator. The Sycorax spoke in clear English to them.

"Hello!" Wanda said brightly, beaming away to the confused looking Sycorax leader, Harriet, and Alex. Rose and Mickey walked out of the TARDIS with Wanda, making sure to close the doors behind them.

"Wanderer! Oh, thank god it's you," Harriet said in relief, going up to hug Wanda. The Time Lady hugged her back brightly.

"It's great meeting you, Harriet," Wanda replied brightly. Harriet pulled back in bafflement.

"But we've met before," Harriet stated.

"You've met me, but I haven't met you. You've got to remember the time travel. Don't always meet people in the right order," Wanda said, shaking her hand. "But Prime Minister, you are just wonderful you are."

"Why . . . thank you," Harriet replied, looking confused and humbled by the Time Lady's words but happy that Wanda was here none the less. "Is the Doctor here with you?"

"Yeah, he's just there sleeping." Wanda let go of her hand, pointing back over to the ship.

Harriet blinked in surprise. "Sleeping?"

"He's sort of in a coma. Long story. Tell you about it later." Wanda patted the woman on the arm, walking over towards the Sycorax leader.

Wanda glanced down to the pile of bones on the floor. Human bones. She stopped short, feeling a wave of guilt as she stared to the bones. She had forgotten about poor Daniel Llewellyn and Major Blake. If she had remembered, she would have tried to get up here sooner. Maybe she could have saved them. But instead she had been idiotic, letting the memory slip by in worriment over the Doctor. She tightened her hands into fists, angry with herself for letting others die by her lacking. She turned her head sharply to the Sycorax leader.

"You know, I really liked Llewellyn and Major Blake. They were great people," she growled at the leader. "They didn't need to die. You didn't have to kill them. You only did it to show off. To show just how 'powerful' you all are. But you know what? You're all just a bunch of weakling bullies who think they can step on anyone to get what they want! A bunch of cowards who think they're so big and bad making the world below cry over their loved ones! But let me tell you something, your nothing but a bunch of lowlife, scum suckers!"

The leader snarled loudly. The rest of the Sycorax roared in outrage, stomping their feet in anger to her words. She only remained firm glaring at them.

"You dare speak to us this way!" the leader shouted at her. "You will die for your words!" He raised up his whip, it sparking with electricity. The others behind Wanda shouted out in alarm, panicking over her seemingly death.

Wanda shot her hand into her pocket and whipped out . . . the rubber ducky. Crap. But she held it out in an aggressive manner anyway, pointing it at the leader. Praying he did not know what the heck a rubber ducky was. He halted, seeming confused by the sight. Wanda held a small victory chant inside her head. Joyful that he had no clue what its true nature was.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said evenly. She slightly waved the yellow ducky at him. "If you did, I'll have to unleash my secret weapon. Three squeezes from this little yellow of death, and boom. We all go up in flames of fury."

"You are bluffing," the leader bit out. "You would never do such a thing, killing the others behind you, just to stop us."

"You wanna try it?" She gave the ducky a squeeze, making it squeak loudly. The Sycorax jumped back slightly, looking fearful of the toy. "That's one squeeze. Two more and boom. You still wanna test me?" Wanda internally laughed. She could not believe this was actually working. This just seemed beyond crazy at the moment. If she told anyone in the future that she held up the Sycorax with a _rubber ducky_ would probably think she had gone mad. Rose walked up quickly behind Wanda.

"What are you doing?" the girl whispered. Wanda leaned her head over.

"Stalling," she whispered a reply into the girl's ear. Wanda turned back to the leader, glaring at him. "Now, if you all don't want to die a painful and fiery death, then I suggest you all leave."

"We shall never leave! Your people belong to us!" the leader shouted at her. The others behind him stomped in agreement. Wanda sighed in annoyance, giving the ducky another squeeze and making it squeak even louder. The Sycorax stiffened.

"That's two. One more and you're toast, "Wanda said in a bored tone. "Now, you might want to rethink that last statement."

"I would listen to her if I were you!"

They all turned to see the Doctor smiling at the TARDIS doors. Wanda grinned back at him. He gave her a wink. He bounced out of the doors, grinning away.

"She's mad that one," he nodded to Wanda. "Once blew up a ship with a few potatoes and a dart gun. And don't even get me started on her soufflés."

"Great seeing you, too," Wanda said sarcastically. She gave the rubber ducky one last squeak. All the Sycorax jumped and the leader flinched greatly. But as soon as they realized there had been no death, they all glared.

"You lied!" shouted the leader.

"'Course I did. I mean _really_ a rubber ducky of doom? Please," Wanda sassed. She pocketed the ducky and turned around to walk over to the Doctor. She smiled when seeing him trying to hold in his laughter.

With her head turned away, the Sycorax leader raised the whip and cracked it towards her. The Doctor jumped forward before Wanda realized what was even happening and grabbed the whip right before it hit her. He jerked it out of the Sycorax's hands, throwing it to the floor angrily. The leader then tried to hit the Doctor with his staff. But the Time Lord merely yanked it away and broke it in half over his knee.

"You just can't get the staff," the Doctor said harshly. "Now, _you_ just wait. I'm busy." He grabbed Wanda and pulled her back some towards the others. She blushed slightly in embarrassment for letting her guard slip. She hoped that the whip did not hurt him. But the Doctor seemed fine, giving her a foxy grin even. He patted her arm before walking around to greet everyone. "Mickey, hello! And Harriet Jones, M.P. for Flydale North. Blimey! It's like 'this is your life.' Tea! That's all I needed, good cup tea—."

"—a superheated infusion and free radicals and tannin," Wanda finished for him. He grinned at her.

"Exactly. Just the thing for healing the synapses," he said. He stared serious to Wanda then. Before he could even open his mouth she answered him.

"No, you're not ginger," she told him. He pouted, looking dejected.

"Oh, I wanted to be ginger," he complained loudly. Whining like a child. "I've never been ginger. And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me. Ohh, that's rude. Is that the sort of man I am now . . . am I rude?"

"You're always rude," Wanda told him. "The rudeness never goes away."

"Fat lot of good you were too," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "I mean, you left at the worst possible time. Leaving me there all alone with her?" He jabbed his thumb at Rose.

"Rude!" Rose and Wanda said loudly together. They both grinned at each other and giggled.

"Great. Rude, not ginger, and now two females against me," the Doctor said, waving his arm at them.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Harriet spoke up, extremely confused by what was going on.

"I'm the Doctor," explained the Doctor.

"He's the Doctor," Wanda and Rose said together.

"Well, what happened to my Doctor, or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet questioned, looking alarm that the Doctor she knew no longer existed.

"I'm him," said the Doctor. He walked up to the Prime Minister, hoping to get her to understand. "I'm literally him. Same man, new face . . . well, new everything."

"But you can't be," Harriet shook her head in disbelief.

"Harriet Jones . . . we were trapped in Downing Street, and one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, wasn't the war . . . it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

Harriet blinked, staring at him in shock. "Oh, my god."

The Doctor gave her a bright grin when seeing she finally understood. "Did you win the election?"

"Landslide majority." They smiled at each other.

"If I might interrupt," growled the Sycorax leader. They all turned their attention back onto him and the situation at hand. Momentarily forgetting what they had been going through.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fella," said the Doctor.

"Who exactly are _you_?" the leader demanded to know.

"Well, that's the question," remarked the Doctor, rocking on the balls of his feet slightly.

"I demanded to know who you are!" shouted the leader.

"I don't know!" the Doctor imitated the leader's deep, growling voice. Wanda giggled some, always finding that moment to be funny. She saw the Doctor quickly wink over to her. He turned his full attention back to the leader. "See, that's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I-I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" He winked again back over to Wanda.

"Foxy I'd say," Wanda replied, smirking some at the cheeky grin she received.

"Right old misery?" the Doctor went on. "Life and soul? Right-handed, left-handed? A gambler, a fighter, a coward, a traitor? A liar, a nervous wreck?"

"One thing you are, one great big rambler. On and on you go," Wanda spoke up.

"Right, one big gob that I have." The Doctor pointed up towards the main controls of the Sycorax ship. One to which the leader had threatened to push the large button and kill all the people being controlled below. The Doctor bounced up to it as everyone else followed to watch him. He opened a panel to see what was feeding it, seeing the A positive blood sample from the _Guinevere One_ probe. He stuck his finger in it, giving a lick from the blood off his finger.

Wanda scrunched up her face in disgust and shook her head in disproval. Seriously. If he wanted to know what kind of blood it was he could have always smelled it. It was what she would do. Smelling worked so much better.

He rambled on some about the big threatening button, talking how it was blood control and how it appeared to new him. He slammed his hand right down on it, making all the others beside Wanda scream out 'no.' The Sycorax leader hissed loudly, realizing their plans had been ruined.

"See, that's all blood control is—a cheap bit of voodoo," the Doctor explained. "It scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotize them to death. The survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest," barked the leader. "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that," agreed the Doctor, nodding some. "Of course you could, but why? Look at these people," he pointed to Rose, Mickey, Harriet, and Alex, "these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and, blinking, step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than—."

"That's _The Lion King_, Doctor," Wanda spoke up, making him stop short.

"No, right, sorry. But still the point stands," he corrected himself quickly, continuing on his speech. He glared over to the Sycorax leader. "Leave them alone."

"Or what?" growled the leader.

"Or . . .," the Doctor glanced over, grabbing a long sword from a nearby Sycorax. He pointed it at the leader. "I challenge you!" The leader threw back his head, laughing wildly. The others throughout the ship laughed as well, not believing a mere man could face the leader.

In the end, after the Doctor insulted the leader some more, the head Sycorax agreed. Both shall fight over the planet and its fate. Both males kneeled in respect before beginning their fight. Swords clashed loudly, flashing as they were swung around. The humans and Wanda stared on in amazement as the Doctor battled against the leader. The two of them move swiftly around the chamber as they fought, eventually ending up outside as the Doctor tried to avoid the sword from the leader. The others followed behind, continuing to watch the fight in anxiety.

The Sycorax leader had the Doctor throw to the edge of the ship, close to falling off to the ground, thousands of feet below them. Wanda closed her eyes as she saw the leader swing down his sword, knowing he had chopped the Doctor's right hand off. Wanda opened her eyes to watch as the Doctor grew back his hand. Simply out of pure luck that he was still going through his regeneration cycle. Then, the Doctor fought back with a force after Rose threw him another sword. With new hand in . . . well 'hand,' he won the fight in the end against the leader.

The leader lay against the edge as the Doctor ordered him to leave Earth and never to return. Not ever again. A swear on the blood of his species. With that said and done, the Doctor turned around, sticking the sword into the ground, and met up with them in a cheerful victory. Wanda smiled, handing over the Doctor his robe. He grinned at her and Rose as both of them laughed and smiled that he was okay.

They began to walk away when Wanda felt it in the back of her neck. A threat to the Doctor. The same exact ping of warning she always received when the Doctor's life was in danger. The chill of dread creepy down her spine as she turned quickly to see the Sycorax leader raising up with the sword, ready to charge in vengeance at the Time Lord.

_Theta, the satsuma in your right pocket! _Wanda shouted at him in a rush. The Doctor did not even hesitate for a second. He immediately pulled out the fruit and threw it at a button on the wall. The section of the ship's wing underneath the leader opened and let the Sycorax fall to his death. All the way down to the Earth below.

_Fast thinking, Wanderer. _The Doctor said lightly, nodding in appreciation for Wanda looking out for him. Wanda nodded in return, walking with him back into the ship.

The Doctor made sure that the rest of the Sycorax understood what had happened. He had won the challenge, and therefore they must follow his order. He commanded them the same as he had the leader, for them to never return to Earth. As well as telling all others through the stars that Earth was defended. And no one should dare cross its path unless they wish to face the wrath of the Time Lords who protected it.

With that said, the ship teleported them and the TARDIS back down to Earth. Safe below the alien ship as it started to move away from the Earth. Rose and Mickey shouted in victory, jumping up and down in cheer. The Doctor laughed some with them, grinning away. Wanda, however, remained quiet. Knowing there was more to this day still. The Doctor and Harriet gave each other a hug, smiling away then discussing some on the potential of other threats to come in the future. Wanda looked over to Harriet, seeing the serious and grave expression upon the Prime Minister's face.

As Jackie came around the corner, Rose rushed over to give her mother a hug in delight. Mickey and the Doctor walked over to celebrate some with them. Wanda stayed behind, continuing to stare at Harriet. She watched as Alex received the call in his earpiece, knowing what was being said. Wanda quickly walked over to Harriet.

"Prime Minister," Wanda spoke quietly.

"Yes? What is it, Wanderer?" Harriet asked her.

"I know what decision you are about to make," Wanda said evenly, keeping her gaze level with the woman's. "All I can say is: don't. Whatever you do, don't. You'll only regret it in the end. Not for the fact of doing it, but for the fact that you had let a very good friend down in doing so. And there will be consequences for your actions. No doubt about that."

"It's a message from Torchwood," Alex told Harriet, coming up beside her. "They say they're ready." Harriet glanced at him, then back to Wanda.

"I have no choice, Wanderer," Harriet said gravely.

"We always have a choice, Harriet," Wanda replied. "It's always in our power to choose between the paths throughout our lives. It just depends on which one you follow."

"Tell me this, then, Wanderer," Harriet responded. "Can you promise us that we'll be safe next time? That you and the Doctor will be there to protect us when we need you?" Wanda remained silent, staring sadly at her. Harriet nodded curtly. "I thought so." She turned to Alex. "Tell them to fire."

Wanda kept her gaze down, not wishing to witness the occurrence. She turned around, walking away from soon to be ex-Prime Minister. She listened as she heard the large and loud buzzing energy from the Torchwood weapon beams shot up from the ground around the city. She heard the massive explosion in the air, knowing that the Sycorax had been destroyed. She listened as the Doctor grew enraged. He stormed back over to the Prime Minister.

"That was murder," he spat at Harriet.

"That was _defense_," countered Harriet. "It's adapted from alien technology . . . a ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving!" he bit out.

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about Earth," Harriet remained firm in her argument. "I'm sorry, Doctor. But you and Wanderer are not here all the time . . . you come and go. It happened today . . . Mr. Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me, while you were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves."

The Doctor gritted his teeth at her. "Britain's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

The Doctor glared harshly at her. "I gave them the wrong warning. I should have told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide, because the monsters are coming—the human race."

Harriet glared back. "Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"And I should have stopped you."

"What does that make you, Doctor . . . another alien threat?"

The Doctor got into her face, barking out loudly. "Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cause I'm a completely new man! I could bring down your government with a single word."

Harriet stared evenly at him, keeping her gaze calm. "You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite cable of that."

"No, you're right, not a single word . . . just six." The Doctor walked over to Alex, whispering those fatal six words to the aide. Then he promptly stormed away from the Prime Minister. Not once looking back.

Harriet looked at her aide in alarm. "What did he say?" Alex just stammered some, not knowing how to answer. Harriet looked to Wanda who still stood there, staring at the woman evenly. "What did he say?! What did he do?!"

"I warned you there would be consequences," Wanda told her in a hard tone. "There always is with our choices. This is the path you chose. And now, you must endure the outcome. Goodbye, Harriet Jones." Wanda started towards the others, but stopped when hearing Harriet speak.

"I'm sorry," Harriet spoke sadly, sounding remorseful for the loss of a great friendship she had with the Time Lords. Wanda sighed heavily, turning back to the woman, giving her a look of sympathy.

"I know," she said softly.

Wanda then turned back around and walked away, following after the Doctor and the others. She felt bad for what the woman will have to go through now. But she felt even worse for the ones Harriet had chosen to kill. And that outweighed the regret Wanda felt for the woman. It always would.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda sat outside the TARDIS wardrobe, waiting for the Doctor to get finished picking out a new outfit for his new body. She knew it was a ritual of sorts to pick out the new clothing. Since experiencing it herself, she knew how special it was. She held Nine's old leather jacket in her hands, staring sadly down at it as she heard the song playing in the wardrobe. She had grown so fond of Nine, especially since spending so much time with him. Not only that, but his last moments had been of hating her. All over again. It seemed to be an endless cycle between her and Nine. At least their months together had been nice and happy. No yelling or anger.

She sighed, thumbing at the material. If only she could have explained things to him more. Maybe been there for him during regeneration. He might have not left the universe hating her. She only felt glad that the same hate and anger did not pass onto Ten. He seemed perfectly happy with her being around. Joyful even. That made her happy. She only wished there was more she could do for Nine. Perhaps when she teleported back during his time. She would have to have better adventures with him than how it ended between them.

"What'd you have there?"

She turned to see Ten standing next to her, wearing his new outfit of the brown pinstripe suit, long tan overcoat, and red trainers. She smiled up to him, happy to see him in his new outfit. It really did look good on him. It always has.

"Just saying bye to Nine," she replied softly, glancing back down to the jacket.

"Are . . . are you going to miss him? You know . . . old me and all," the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his head and looking somewhat down. Afraid that she was like Rose and had liked old him better. Wanda smiled at him in reassurance.

"Well, of course. But he's still here, isn't he? You're still him, just as he was you in some ways," she explained, placing the leather jacket just inside the wardrobe on a chair. "I've always seen all of your incarnations as separate, but equal. You're the Doctor, no matter what to me. But I also see the individuality in each of you." The Doctor beamed at her.

"That's good to hear," he said brightly. He turned some for her to see his new clothes. "So? What do you think? Nice right?"

"I love it," she replied merrily. Her smiled dropped some, staring at him with unsure eyes. "I never got a chance to say sorry."

He stopped turning, blinking at her. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Bad Wolf."

"Oh . . . that." He shifted some. He walked up, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I know how bad you feel. I understand you didn't want it to happen anymore than I did. I don't hold it against you. And don't hold it against yourself, either. There was nothing you could've done. It was meant to be Rose. Like she said, it would have killed you, and possibly anyone else."

Wanda stared down at his feet. "But I'd let it happen. I could've fought her harder. I could've tried more. I was just too weak at the time to stand up to her."

"Who?" He raised a curious brow. "The TARDIS?"

Wanda did not answer, going up to hug him instead. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving her. I know what it cost you. I'm sorry for that. But I will always be grateful for what you did. For saving Rose."

The Doctor hugged her, patting at her back some. "I promised you I'd keep her safe, didn't I?" He smiled, tightening the hug. Funny. He noticed how, in this new body, it did not feel as awkward to hug Wanda. It felt . . . nice even.

"Wait a minute . . . what you do mean 'like she said'?" Wanda pulled away slightly from the hug to stare at him in suspicion. "How could you have known what Rose said?"

The Doctor suddenly looked greatly uncomfortable. "Well, I mean . . . well, what I meant was I, um . . ."

"You were listening in on us." Wanda poked him in the chest.

"Well, I wasn't entirely unconscious for the whole time. There were moments that I was aware of what was going on."

Wanda stiffened, feeling her face heat up from great embarrassment. "What . . . what exactly all did you hear?"

"N-nothing special. Just a few things here and there." He answered this so quickly and grew a red tint on his face that Wanda just knew he was avoiding the subject. Her face lit up even more when realizing he might have heard her discussing her conflictions before the sonic blast. Oh, god was that embarrassing. The Doctor backed away from her some, clearing his throat.

"By the way, about that whole . . . 'kiss' thing earlier . . . and what I had said . . . just ignore that. I was sort of out of my mind," he said lightly, trying not to look into her face. "I mean, literally, my mind was collapsing. Didn't know what I was doing and all so . . . I mean, blimey, why would I want to kiss you in the first place? Rather silly thing for me to be kissing my friend." He gave a nervous laugh, rubbing a hand through his hair anxiously.

"It's fine. I understand completely," Wanda assured him, nodding her head quickly and wishing to dismiss the incident just as much as he did. They both felt glad that the other wanted to forget and brush away the kiss. Too nervous to delve into what exactly it meant for them. The Doctor stared at her carefully, wanting to ask a question that had been plaguing him since regeneration.

"Back on Satellite Five, before you left, what did you mean by Gallifrey?" he questioned her. "What exactly does Rose becoming Bad Wolf have anything to do with Gallifrey?" Wanda stared at him, shaking her head slightly.

"Sorry, but that's spoilers," she answered. She patted his arm lightly. "Don't worry. You'll understand one day. But until then, you'll just have to wait for the answers."

He nodded, seeming to understand. He figured Second Wanda would say something like that. Third Wanda had given him a similar answer when she had shown up right before his regeneration. Which had been rather odd for Third Wanda to have shown up so briefly. She had said something about only having a limited time to say 'goodbye,' or something along those lines. He was very glad she had, though. It gave him, or at least his Ninth self, a chance to somewhat apologize . . . for many mistakes he had done. For much of his anger and resentment he had casted upon her throughout their beginning time together. But he had made a promise to himself when he regenerated. This new him, there would be no more temper. No more anger. He would make certain to be the best friend he could be for both Wanda and Rose from now on.

The Doctor smiled brightly when thinking of what grand adventures they could all have through their travels with no more conflicts to be had because of his own annoying ire.

Wanda blinked when she remembered something. "Oh, and before I forget." She reached over and smacked him hard behind the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" the Doctor whined loudly, rubbing at his head.

"That's for what you had said to Rose on Satellite Five," Wanda said sternly, scolding him as a mother would. "I can't believe you had said that! That was terrible of you."

"Oh, right, that," the Doctor mumbled. "I've been meaning to say sorry about that. I really feel bad about it." He blinked looking to Wanda for advice. "Think there's a nice place I can take her to make it up to her?"

Wanda hummed thinking. Then she smiled. "Take her to New Earth. She'll love it there."

"New Earth." He nodded some at the idea. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that's great. Real nice society there. Nice terrain. Nice atmosphere. It'll be a treat." He beamed at her. "It'll be a nice treat for us all. Great way to wrap up Christmas."

"Great!" Wanda walked down the corridor. "Let's get going. I don't want to miss Christmas dinner."

"Oh, well, I think I can. Jackie's cooking isn't quite . . . right." He followed her along, placing his hands in his pockets. "I'd say it's just as bad as your soufflés at times."

"Oi! Rude!" Wanda smacked him lightly in the head, making him laugh some. She rolled her eyes. "It's not about the food anyway. I've been looking forward to spending Christmas with you guys more than anything. I haven't had a Christmas in over two years now."

"Really? Two years?" The Doctor frowned some in thought. "Where did you come from exactly?"

"During our time together . . . after the Time War. I just left you after we met Rose."

The Doctor grew quiet, thinking that over. He could not help but smile brightly. Even though he had gone through so much after the war, they were fond memories of their eight months together. She had done so much for him, without even realizing it. "So, that's when we first met."

"Yep." She smiled at him. "I'm really glad I had been there for you."

"I'm really glad you had been there, too." He pulled her up next to him with his arm around her shoulders, hugging her some. "And now, off to Christmas!"

Wanda began to bounce with excitement. "Oh, I've been so looking forward to this day. More than anything. Christmas with the Tyler's, Mickey and the Doctor. My time travelling family all together. Well, not _all_ together. The rest are off in the future. That would be impossible for them to join us, but it would be nice. Then it really would be Christmas."

As soon as they stepped out of the TARDIS, she felt it, the warmth spreading through her body. Then, the white light appeared.

"No! Dang it! I wanted to spend Christmas with you guys," Wanda complained, glaring at the white light. The Doctor laughed at her dismay. Wanda frowned at him. "Well, I'm glad _you_ think it's funny."

"Don't worry. We'll spend Christmas together another time," he assured her, smiling at her. "Take care of yourself, Wanderer." Wanda smiled back.

"You too, Theta," she replied as she was whisked away by the light.

XxXxXxXx

Gah, they are both so frustrating, you know? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed. :) Please let me know in a review of any thoughts or input you wish to give the story.

Reviewers:

**silent song of shadows**: Maybe, or she might still be. You never know with her sometimes. ;) lol Anyway, glad you're enjoying it and the cute moments as well. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yep, I know right? Though, it might take some more talking to other companions to help both Time Lords along. ;) Let's just both hers and the Doctor's feelings are established soon in the future. lol Glad you enjoyed that lovely image with the heels. ;)

**dream lighting**: Why would River hate her? They're really good friends as well. You really should give the first part of the story a read. I think you're getting really lost as to how the characters and Wanda act around each other. Glad you're enjoying the second part, though. Thanks for the review. :)

**Kayla**: Glad you liked it. :) Yep, I will be doing that adventure, but later within part three of the story. I will let you know this: it's really not going to be a fun trip for anyone. Not that it wasn't to begin with, but . . . things happen even more so to the Doctor, Amy, Rory, River, and Wanda.

**firedog1235**: I'm happy you enjoyed it. :) Yeah, Wanda's denial is silly. But there is something else within Wanda that is causing much of the turmoil for her emotions and how she sees the Doctor. Much of that will be explained more withing part three of the story. So, it isn't just entirely Wanda's part on refusing to be with the Doctor just yet. ;)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Yes, I agree. But there's more to her denial than meets the eye. Let's just say, something within Wanda really does not wish to be that close with the Doctor. So it's causing a lot of turmoil within her which is influencing most of the problems. But don't worry, Wanda will finally push past that soon. ;)

**TheLastNephalem**: lol Glad you liked that part. It's rather cute for Wanda to be so confused by that. lol :)

**Snowy702**: Thank you for a lovely review. :) I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. And don't worry, soon the crush will develop into something much more for Wanda. ;) Though, it might be sometime before you are able to see that since I have to update so far apart now. :(

**bored411**: Yeah, Ten was sort of out of commission for this adventure. lol Glad you enjoyed it. :) lol Yep, Wanda will be getting a clearer picture quite soon indeed. Once she can manage to force away her own turmoil that is. Silly influences within are really holding her back. ;)

**RuthlessNReckless**: lol Umm, I'm guessing you enjoyed the chapter, then? :) I hope you will enjoy this one as well.

**Jaxrond**: lol Yeah, I guess what he said could be take the wrong way, couldn't it? Nah, he meant just be there with him, or stay with him. Something along those lines. Think he might have been scared she was going to leave him. lol Glad you enjoyed that moment. And you'd be right about Ten with his foxiness. ;) But that's spoilers for the future. Nope, no spamming at all. I really enjoy the lovely reviews. :)

**grapejuice101**: Hope you didn't mind the long wait for the new update. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :)

**Squidtastik**: Well, almost admitted anyway. At least it's a start with 'crush.' Still have quite a long way to go before she fully says 'love.' ;) Glad you enjoyed the nice moments between her and the Doctor. :)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: lol 11th Chapter with the Tenth Doctor, then 11 and 10% battery, just too funny. :) Glad you enjoyed the light fluff. ;) Actually, I have all of part two written out already. The same was done with part one. I had both finished and ready to go before I posted up online. I'm working on part three now currently. Or, well, trying to anyway. I've been working on this story for a very long time now. About two years. One year to finish the two parts, and another year to gain enough courage to actually post it online. I almost didn't because I was frightened no one would enjoy it. Glad to see I was wrong, though. :) I'm so happy to see you are enjoying the story. :D

**sketchtheunicorn**: Thank you so much. :D I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. :) Yep, Midnight will be later within this part. One of my favs, too. :) Agreed. It's so scary, I really hope I can portray that well within the chapter it's written for. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter and will continue to like the rest of the story. :)

**LilyHiddleston96**: I'm so glad to see you've enjoyed it. :) Hope the update wasn't too long of a wait for you.

**Chun**: I love him, too. One of my favorite Doctors. :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

**sophia**: :) Thanks for the review. Great seeing you again. :)

**guest (a)**: Happy you enjoyed it. I hope you liked this chapter as well. :)

**Guest (b)**: lol I'm so happy you enjoyed it. :) Thank you so much. That means so much to me. :) You're even more amazing. ;) Hope you liked the new chapter.

**Anwen**: Glad you liked it. Sorry if Nine seemed to be around for too long, but it had to be done to make the story flow nicely. It'll come around as to why things happen the way they do. ;) Eleven will be showing up here and there. But not as often as he had been within the last part of the story. There is a reason for that. Mostly because Third Wanda is around him much more than any other Wanda. So there will be more moments with him within part three. Hope you don't mind that too much. But you're so right, they are so adorable together. :)

Thanks for all the amazing reviews everyone! :) See you all next time! Hopefully sooner than later. ;)

~Tinker~


	13. Ch 13: Sinking Submarine

Welcome one and all to the story! :)

Oh, my gosh! So many reviews! The story has over two hundred now and we're not even halfway through the story yet. Thank you all so much! :D It really means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. :) Hope the same joy can be found within this one as well.

**Warning**; Mentioning of blood.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 13: Sinking Submarine

Chaos.

That was what she had arrived to.

There was screaming and water everywhere. Wanda tripped right into a gathering puddle of freezing sea water. She sputtered as she pulled her head up away from the puddle. Men rushed around her, shouting about, not even paying the slightest attention to her. She stood up, stumbling some from the rocking area. Gazing around quickly, she put together that she was in a submarine, and a sinking one at that. Smelling the air, she knew immediately that is was the year 1983. So, this meant she was on the Soviet submarine, currently sinking and carrying the Ice Warrior out to kill them all. Lovely.

Wanda tried to keep her balance as the ship around her rocked wildly. She sloshed through the cold water around her feet, rushing down to the bridge. She stumbled in to see men frantically trying to control the sinking ship. Eleven and Clara could be seen on the bridge as well. Soaking wet and shouting frantically at Captain Zhukov and Lieutenant Stepashin. The Doctor tried to get Zhukov to move the ship laterally over onto the ridge. Stepashin argued against this, but eventually the Captain ordered it to be done. The ship rocked harshly as it slammed into an underwater cliff, coming to a rest on a ridge.

The Doctor leaned against some controls, sighing in relief and putting on his Vegas sunglasses. Wanda chuckled when seeing how silly they looked on him. She strolled into the bridge and around the crewmen.

"Saving the day again I see," she said brightly. The Doctor grinned cheerfully upon seeing her.

"Wanda!" he cried out in delight. He pulled her up to him, giving her a strong hug. "Oh, how I've missed Second you!"

"It's been a while, then?" she asked him, smiling as she hugged him back.

"A very long while," he replied. He leaned his head over, giving her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. She stiffed some in his grasp, feeling awkward.

"Okay, let go. I need to say 'hi' to Clara." Wanda pulled away from him, going over to give a laughing Clara a warm hug. "Hello, Clara! You impossible girl, you!"

"Hello . . . Second Wanda, right?" Clara responded. They pulled away smiling. "Great meeting you."

"Great meeting you, too," Wanda laughed.

"It seems we owe you our lives, whoever you are," Captain Zhukov said to the Doctor, gaining the small group's attention.

"I'll hold you to that. Might come in handy," said the Doctor, nodding to the Captain.

"Search them," came the sharp order from Lieutenant Stepashin. All the crewmen around them hesitated as they stared unsurely to Clara and Wanda. Stepashin rolled his eyes some. "Yes, I know. They're women. Now search them!"

The crew members grabbed ahold of the Doctor, Clara, and Wanda. They were pushed up against a centre beam as they were searched. The men pulled out various items from both the Doctor and Wanda: a rubber ducky, a doll, some yarn, a rubber chicken, a potato, the Vegas sunglasses, a blender, a yoyo, a mixing bowl, a whisk, and both of their sonic screwdrivers. The Doctor tried to grab his sonic back but the crew member held it away from him. Wanda glared at her own screwdriver. Oh, _now_ it decided to show up.

"What are these?" asked Zhukov, holding up the sonics to Wanda and the Doctor. Just as they were about to answer the submarine rocked violently. Everyone sort of fell over. Wanda instantly grabbed a hold of Clara on instinct before the girl could fall into the water. Wanda herself stumbled back as the ship rocked more. Clara tried to grab onto Wanda's hand as she herself held onto a pole to keep from falling over. Wanda's grip slipped from Clara's. Their hands too wet to hold on each other. Wanda fell straight into the foot of freezing sea water.

Under the water Wanda blinked some, staring up to the lights above and the stumbling feet around her. She turned her head seeing the two sonics rolling around and flashing their lights. Reaching forward, she grabbed onto them both, holding them tightly. The ship rocked violently again, tilting so the water rushed around her. She was thrown backwards with the water and her head slammed into a beam behind her. Bubbles escaped as she opened her mouth to somewhat shout in pain. Her vision blurred, and then everything went dark.

Wanda did not stay out for long. Her Time Lord mind started to struggle to kick back up. She slowly blinked awake, seeing that she had been moved from the bridge and into a saw Professor Grisenko standing off beside her, staring down the corridor towards something. She turned her head sharply when she heard frantic arguing. She regretted it instantly when a horrible throbbing went through her head. Moaning, she gripped it, trying to ease the pain. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. No wonder it had taken longer than usual for her mind's defense system to kick in.

"You all right, Wanda?" Clara asked her in concern, crouching down next to the woman. Wanda saw how someone had placed a Russian military jacket around Clara. The girl could be seen shivering some. The cold air around them plus the freezing water that they were all soaked in did not help matters in staying warm. Wanda was only glad that her genetics kept her warm. That, and it seemed the Doctor had taken off his purple-brown frock coat and placed it on her.

"I'm fine. You?" Wanda replied, working to stand back up.

"I guess I'm okay. Thanks for stopping my fall," Clara said, helping the Time Lady stand back up. "I don't think we're going to be okay for much longer, though. They think we sunk their ship." They both glanced over to see an angry Zhukov yelling in interrogation to the Doctor.

"I can see that." Wanda patted at a pant pocket, feeling her sonic just there. The Doctor must have gotten the screwdrivers from her hands and placed hers back into one of her pockets.

They watched as Zhukov grabbed ahold of the Doctor's vest and slammed him against the wall behind. The Doctor held up his hands in surrender.

"All right, Captain, all right," the Doctor said quickly, trying to calm the raging man. "You know what? Just this once, no dissembling, no psychic paper, no pretending to be an Earth Ambassador. Doctor, Wanda, and Clara, time travellers." He pointed to himself, and then to each of his companions as he spoke. He glanced over quickly, staring to the Time Lady in concern when seeing her fully awake and standing next to Clara. "Wanda, you okay?"

"Never better," Wanda said, giving him a thumbs up. Though, she still continued to rub the back of her head where she had been hit. It still hurt horribly, with her head throbbing in tune with her hearts.

"Time travellers?" Zhukov questioned in disbelief. Not believing the statement on bit.

"We arrived here out of thin air. You just saw it happen," the Doctor said, trying to get the Captain to understand.

"I didn't," added in Grisenko. The Doctor looked over to him.

"Your problem, mate. Not mine," the Doctor told him.

"Look, he's telling the truth," Wanda spoke up, getting Zhukov's attention. "We're time travellers. End of story. Now, can we please be reasonable to focus on task at hand. We're kind of stuck seven hundred metres below the surface. Let's focus on getting back up there to the fresh air, shall we?"

"Listen to her," the Doctor nodded to Wanda. "Captain, breath's precious down here. Let's not waste it, eh?"

"You're right," nodded Zhukov. He glared at the Doctor. "Maybe I can save a little oxygen by having you all shot!"

"That's lovely," Wanda bit out sarcastically. "Shooting. That's _always_ the answer to everything. Let's just shoot the people who saved your lives and are trying to help. Let's be a bunch of idiots."

"Wanda, you're not helping," the Doctor scolded to her.

"Well, you're not doing much better," she sassed back. She grumbled some, rubbing at her head. The throbbing pain was not helping her mood. And what's more, she felt edgy by everything. The cramped, metal corridors, the dripping water, the shouting. It kept making her feel off. As if . . . she had been through something like this before. It made her feeling jittery and tense. As if ready for something . . . horrible. A certain barrier within her mind was feeling the same, pushing tensely against its cage and felt ready to strike if provoked.

"Oh, and there's the sass. That's always wonderful to have around," the Doctor remarked. He grinned cheekily. "Not that I don't mind a sassy, sexy woman." He blinked when he noticed Wanda's eyes darting around nervously and the way she shivered some. But from the looks of it, not from the cold. "Wanda? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she breathed. She looked up, staring behind the Doctor and Zhukov, seeing the Ice Warrior standing menacingly behind them. "Doctor, Zhukov, back away slowly." The Captain looked up behind them, staring wide eyed in alarm. He backed away gingerly as the Doctor seemed confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked the Doctor. "I really think we should focus on—."

"Doctor, look behind you," Wanda interrupted him, backing up with Clara behind her. The Doctor blinked, turning around to see the giant Ice Warrior, Grand Marshal Skaldak, hissing loudly. The Doctor back away slowly with the others.

"Ah," he said lightly. "It never rains but it pours."

"We were drilling for oil in the ice. I thought I'd found a mammoth," explained Grisenko, staring nervously at Skaldak.

"It's not a mammoth," responded the Doctor, sounding stunned by the situation at hand. Unbelieving to how an Ice Warrior could have possibly be found in ice and brought onboard a Soviet submarine.

"What is it, then?" asked Clara, moving around Wanda some so she could get a good look at the Ice Warrior.

"It's an Ice Warrior," answered the Doctor. "A native of the planet Mars. And we go way back. Way back."

"A Martian? You can't be serious," scoffed Zhukov.

"I'm always serious," countered the Doctor. Wanda scoffed and rolled her eyes. The Doctor glanced over to her, seeming to have a second thought of what he said. "With days off."

"Not even then," Wanda muttered.

"Hush you," the Doctor whispered. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. A crew member of the submarine came around them and pointed a gun to the Ice Warrior. Skaldak raised his arm and pointed his own weapon towards them. They could hear it powering up quickly. The Doctor hurriedly raised his hands up between them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he shouted out. He turned his attention to the Ice Warrior. "Please! Please! Wait, just . . . there is no need for this. Just hear me out. You're . . . you're confused, disorientated. And of course you are, you've been lying dormant in the ice for, for, for how long? How long, Professor?" He snapped his fingers back to Grisenko behind them.

"Uh, um, by my reckoning, five thousand years," Grisenko said rapidly.

"Five thousand years," the Doctor said in slight surprise. He shook his head slightly, getting back on track in keeping the peace between the humans and the Ice Warrior. "That's a hell of a nap. Can't blame you if you've got out of the wrong side of bed. Look, nobody here wants to hurt you." He raised a hand, quickly pushing down Stepashin's gun. "Please, just . . . why don't you tell us your name?"

"What are you talking about, name?" Zhukov asked in disbelief, unable to truly wrap his head around the situation at hand. "It has a name?"

"Of course it has a name. And a rank," the Doctor said hastily, trying to get the man to not make the situation any worse. "This is a soldier, and it deserves our respect."

"This is madness. That is a monster!" exclaimed Zhukov.

"Skaldak," answered the Ice Warrior gruffly. The Doctor's eyes widened some, sort of doing a double take. Almost as if he wished he had heard the name wrong.

"What did you say?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"I am Grand Marshal Skaldak," the Ice Warrior confirmed the Doctor's fears. The Doctor closed his eyes briefly in dread.

"Oh, no," he breathed quietly.

"Oh, yes," Wanda whispered next to him, reassuring that his fears were true.

Suddenly, Skaldak was horribly shocked from behind by Stepashin with a cattle prod. They watched the Ice Warrior shook from the electricity and collapsed to the floor, knocked unconscious by the volts.

"You idiot!" the Doctor shouted at Stepashin. He looked on in horror to the fallen Ice Warrior. "You idiot. Grand Marshal Skaldak."

"You know him?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste. Vanquisher of the Phobos Heresy. The greatest hero the proud Martian race has ever produced," the Doctor stated dryly, staring with dread to Skaldak. Zhukov noticed the way the Doctor stared to the Ice Warrior. The Captain stared warily to Skaldak himself.

"So what do we do now?" Zhukov asked the Doctor. The Doctor's gaze hardened.

"Lock him up," he ordered through gritted teeth.

The crew quickly did just that. They watched as the crewmen dragged the unconscious body of Skaldak away to chain up the Ice Warrior to some piping. The Doctor turned to Zhukov and requested that they go somewhere more private to talk. Wanda handed the Doctor back his coat, wanting him to have something to stay warm and keep him somewhat dry from the water. He smiled and nodded in thanks, giving her a quick pat on the shoulder before walking off behind the Captain.

Clara and Wanda waited by the door within the Captain's cabin. Zhukov sat at his chair with Stepashin standing next to him as they listened to the Doctor explaining exactly who Skaldak was. A hero to his world, though to them being more of a vicious killer. The Doctor went on a ramble for a brief moment on the Ice Warrior's origins and their workings of their armour. Wanda had to snap him out of it and back onto the subject at hand. Stressing how dangerous Skaldak was, especially in the tight submarine seven hundred metres below the surface.

"Why are we listening to this nonsense, Captain?" spoke up Stepashin, turning his attention away from them and towards the Captain. "These people are clearly enemy agents." Clara blinked and made a slight noise in confusion while the Lieutenant continued to speak. "Spies, Captain."

"Pretty bad spies, mate," Clara spoke up, getting their attention. "I don't even speak Russian." Stepashin stared to her with suspicion.

" What?" he asked in bewilderment. Wanda leaned over to Clara to whisper in her ear before the girl made an even more embarrassment to herself.

"Clara, you're speaking Russian right now," Wanda whispered. Clara blinked at her in surprise.

"I'm speaking Russian? How come I'm speaking Russian?" Clara asked in a whisper.

"TARDIS translation. Does it for everyone who steps through her doors," Wanda explained quietly while the men continued to talk away again. Stepashin going into skepticism of the Ice Warrior and them while Zhukov listened. Wanda watched them while continuing to explain. "She helps everyone by telepathically going into your mind and linking you to the vast languages into her data banks. She's the best translator in the universe. Great way to break the different language barrier."

"You always talk like the TARDIS as if it's alive. Why do you do that?" Clara asked.

"Because she is. The TARDIS is very much alive and aware," Wanda told her. "So, watch what you say around her. She can be very stubborn and likes to be a trickster at times."

"Well, that's news to me," Clara whispered quickly. "Wish I'd known that before making fun of her design and flying. No wonder I kept getting thrown into the pool." Wanda snickered some at Clara's disgruntled look.

They watched as an angry Stepashin left the room, being dismissed by his Captain away from the room to help finish repairs. Wanda watched the Lieutenant closely as he left the room, sending him a stern gaze. Stepashin somewhat glanced back to her, staring suspiciously before leaving completely down the corridor. The Doctor stepped more towards Zhukov to speak to him.

"All we needed to do was let Skaldak go and he'd have forgotten us," the Doctor explained to the Captain, looking to be angry by the situation. "But you attacked him. You declared war. Harm one of us and you harm us all. That's the ancient Martian code." The Doctor pointed over to Grisenko's headphones, which had been emitting a strange beeping for a few minutes now. "You hear that? Skaldak has sent out a distress call. He will bring down the fires of hell just for laying a glove on him."

"Unless you talk to it?" Zhukov asked curiously.

"I'm the only one who can," the Doctor answered. Zhukov shook his head lightly.

"No. Out of the question," Zhukov said curtly. "We're not losing you. I'll do it."

The Doctor furrowed his brows slightly at the man. "What?"

"You can talk to it through me."

The Doctor shook his head, scoffing at the Captain. "Skaldak won't talk to you. You're an enemy soldier."

Zhukov raised a brow in question. "And how would he know that?"

"A soldier knows another soldier. He'll smell it on you, smell it on you a mile off."

"And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?"

The Doctor did not say anything for a moment, staring firmly at Zhukov. He moved on to speak, ignoring the last words from the Captain. "Just let me in there before it's too late. It can't be you or any of your men."

Zhukov kept his gaze firm and strict, completely set on his decision. "Well, it can't be you."

Wanda sighed, rolling her eyes when she saw the Doctor ready to retort angrily at the Captain.

"For Pete's sakes, just let me do it. All right?" she said loudly, interrupting their small argument. Both of them turned towards her. The Doctor frowned heavily.

"No," he said both in a stern and firm manner. "Out of the question. I am not letting you anywhere near Skaldak."

"Well, our only other option is Clara, and I'm not about to let you use her," Wanda retorted. "Just send me in and tell me what to say. In fact, you don't even have to do that. I already know what you're going to say." The Doctor walked up to her, staring down severely to her.

"The answer is 'no,'" he spoke resolutely. "Besides, he wouldn't talk to you anyway. You're smell would agitate Skaldak even worse."

Wanda raised a brow at him. "What? Are you saying I smell like a soldier, too?"

The Doctor blinked, eyes going slightly wide when he realized what he said. A mistake on his part. "No . . . what I mean is . . . well, clearly being around me so much that the smell rubs off." He chuckled nervously, clasping his hands together tightly as if anxious.

Wanda stared him down with suspicion. "That kind of smell doesn't rub off. If that were the case, then Clara couldn't go either. And I certainly do not smell like a soldier." She stared at his face, seeing how he did not meet her gaze, looking away in shame. She blinked in surprise. "I don't . . . right?"

The Doctor looked back to her, meeting her confused gaze with a sad one. He looked away, going over to Clara. "I don't exactly wish to do this to you, but Wanda's right. You're our only option."

Clara nodded with determination.

"Right. Just tell me what to do," she said, ready for action.

Though Wanda did not want Clara to, in the end, she knew the girl had be the one to talk with Skaldak. Wanda only hoped that everything would turn out all right. Any possibilities that she tried to look into were difficult to see. Everything had gone fuzzy for some reason and she doubted that it was because it had something to do with her own timeline. It did not help matters that her head would just not stop throbbing and pounding away in pain.

Wanda rubbed at her head as she watched the Doctor start to explain to Clara exactly what she needed to know of Skaldak and Martian codes. Wanda sighed, turning around to walk out of the cabin. She went some ways down the corridor, trying clear her head some. Hard to do when the air was stale and the cramped corridors made her feel closed in. She never felt claustrophobic before, but being in such dark, tight spaces made her feel very much trapped. She sighed again, more heavily this time. Rubbing at her head, she grumbled at the pain as she placed one hand on the metal wall to lean against it.

"Exterminate!"

Her head shot up straight, eyes going wide in surprise and fear from the killing chant of a Dalek. She blinked seeing nothing there in the corridor. She was all alone. No Dalek in sight. But why would there be a Dalek anyway? They were deep under the ocean in a submarine. No Dalek was supposed to be here. But she had heard it. Though very faint sounding and distant, she had still heard the cry of a Dalek. She turned her head around, staring down each end of the corridor. Rubbing at her head again, she shook it lightly. She must be hearing things. Going mad. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing pain going through her mind.

When she opened her eyes again, she gasped in shock to see she longer stood in a submarine corridor. All around her was black, stone brick walls covered in gunk and liquid. She could hear the liquid dripping all around her from the ceiling as it had been in the submarine. From her guesses, it must be water. It was extremely dark in the stone hall she stood in. Only a small sliver of light came from a light fixture above far down the hall. The air within the hall spoke of death as she breathed it in. She blinked and stared around. Had she teleported without realizing it? She never felt the warning of warmth. Only the cold air of the ship.

"Initiate!"

She whipped her head down towards the hallway end in front of her to see a Dalek facing her. It stared at her with a menacing glowing, blue eyestalk. Its weapon trained straight at her. She noticed instantly that it was no normal Dalek. It had black armour instead of the usual bronze. When it had spoken, it had a deeper pitch than what Wanda was used to hearing from the Daleks. She knew instantly this was Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro, sitting before her. She felt a rush of blood-chilling horror go through her. A biting icy wave went down her spine and through her hearts as Dalek Sec stared her down. She had never been frightened of Daleks before. But this one, made her feel horrified for reasons she could not explain.

"Initiate!" Dalek Sec ordered her loudly. She sucked in a quick breath, starting to back up. When she removed her hand from the wall, she realized something odd about of the feeling of the water. It felt sticky and runny, like syrup.

Shakily, she moved her hand up to her face to see it was not water upon it. It was blood. Dark, rich, thick blood upon her hand. She breathed in and out rapidly, starting to hyperventilate as she realized all the dripping around her was blood as well. A droplet of it even hit her cheek, running slowly down it. She hurriedly reached up with her clean hand, wiping it away. She merely smeared it on her face. She frantically tried to wipe it off, doing the same with her covered hand. The blood would not go away. Even more dripped down on her.

"Initiate!" Dalek Sec yelled at her. She stared back to the Dalek with a start, backing up rapidly. He started to move towards her. "Initiate! Initiate! Initiate!"

"No! No! Stay away!" she screamed. She stumbled back, falling into a large puddle of blood. Blood. Blood all around her. She was hyperventilating rapidly, her whole body shaking. The Dalek continued to scream at her as he moved even closer still. She closed her eyes tightly. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Wanda!"

Eyes shooting open, she saw she was no longer within the black, stone hall. She was now back in the metal corridor of the submarine. No blood, only simple sea water dripping down on her. She lay in a puddle of the water as the Doctor crouched down next to her. He stared worriedly at her as he held her up from falling completely into the cold water.

"Wanda, what happened? Are you all right?" he asked her gently. She blinked and stared back to see Clara gazing anxiously at her. They must have gone out looking for her. Wanda looked back to the Doctor.

"I-I . . . I don't know," she breathed to the Doctor. She stared shakily down to her hand, trying to reassure herself that it was merely water upon it. Not the horrible sticky blood. The bone-chilling horror still coursed through her. The Doctor helped her up from the floor, holding her close to him.

"It's all right. You're safe," he breathed into her ear, hugging her tightly. He felt anxious and frightened by what had happened. Worried greatly by her behavior for he knew it was a bad sign. He rubbed at her back as he felt her shaking. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I really don't know," she said, allowing herself to rest against the Doctor. Welcoming the comfort. "One minute I was here. The next . . . I was somewhere else and Dalek Sec stood in front of me." She felt the Doctor tense upon mentioning that name.

The Doctor jerked away from her hastily, staring at her in fear. "What?"

Wanda blinked some. "Dalek Sec. I don't know why. He kept saying . . . 'initiate' and—."

The Doctor suddenly pushed his fingers to her temples, catching Wanda off guard. She stumbled back, not wishing for him to enter her mind. He forced his way, going straight in to see small cracks forming on the barriers within her mind. He barricaded them up, resealing them tightly. She felt her throbbing headache disappear instantly, and the certain barrier that had been acting up finally settled down. She jerked herself away from the Doctor, frowning at him.

"What was that for?" she questioned.

"Just making sure everything was all right," he replied easily. "Nope, not going mad. So, you're fine." He started to walk away. Wanda marched up and made him face her again. She saw how he winced slightly, as if being caught acting on something he really should have not been doing in the first place.

"Don't lie to me. I know what you did," she spoke firmly. "You sealed up the barriers in my mind. Why?"

"Because . . . well, just because," he answered quickly.

Wanda frowned at him, starting to see how he did not want to meet her gaze. The same way he always got whenever she would ask these things about herself. Anything involving the mystery behind her. She knew she would never get an answer, but she could at least get a hint.

"Why do I have these barriers up within my mind?" she asked evenly. He looked ready to speak, ready to deny her question. She held up her hand to stop him. "Before you answer, I know it's a spoiler and you can't tell me the truth. But at least give me a sneak peek of some kind. Just a clue, that's all I want."

This had been one question on her mind for some time now. She had never given it much thought, believing that it was a normal thing for people to have some kind of defense up within their minds when it came to important memories and thoughts. But she remembered how when she had looked into the Doctor's mind, when they had been in Mercy inside of Jex's ship, there had been no 'barriers.' At least, not to the same extent as she had. He had doors covering up most of the secrets, but other than that his mind was mostly an open book. So, why was hers so closed up? Especially, when she felt there should be no reason for it to be in the first place.

"Sneak peek," the Doctor muttered, seeming to think over carefully of what to say. He stared at her, looking intently into her eyes. "The barriers were placed there by someone who loves and cares for you very much." Wanda nodded some, thinking it over.

"All right, then," she said. She patted his shoulder, smiling slightly. "I guess I shouldn't go walking around the corridors by myself. From my guesses, they trigger something, right?"

"You could say that," the Doctor said quietly. "But it was most likely that nasty bump on your head." He scooted closer to her, gently rubbing the small bump on her head. "You need to be more careful. That mind of yours is a very fragile thing."

Wanda raised a brow to this statement. "Oh, and why's that?"

The Doctor pulled back, staring intently into her eyes once more. "There's a lot more than you could ever imagine locked away in your mind." He poked at her head, making her blink at his words, feeling stunned. He smiled softly. "Make sure to keep it all straight. Because it can be both wonderful and deadly. And I wouldn't know what to do if I ever lost you to it."

"Lose me to what?" Wanda stared at him in confusion, unsure of his words.

He shook his head sadly, cupping her face gently. "Sorry, but that's a sneak peek I can never give. It's still too soon for you, and I'm not about to let that ruin the innocence you still have."

XxXxXxXx

Oh, man. Intense moment there for Wanda. Well, was it good? Bad? So-so? Please, let me know what you think within a review. Any input or feedback helps me greatly for the story. :)

Reviewers:

**Jaxrond**: The foxiness is always great, isn't it? ;) I do love Ten greatly. But I also love Eleven. I really can't choose between them because they are both just so good. So, they're both my favorite. :D I happy to have done one of your favorite episodes well. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yeah, it seemed kind of useless to keep that apart of the adventure since Wanda was around. Plus, it does give a little hint as to what Wanda is. ;) Glad you liked that twist. Though, I'm surprised that no one has ever done it before. Lol Yep, a nice good whack for being an arse of his past. But at least he's going to make it up to Rose for it. Glad you liked the part with Harriet and the chapter as well. :)

**little101**: Oh, that will be coming up rather soon. In a few more chapters in fact. ;) It will be quite interesting in how he lets her know. And yes, it is going to be quite a mess when he finally sort of 'tells' Wanda of his emotions for her.

**Blinked310**: Yep, adding that to the list now. :) Glad you enjoyed the adventure. :D Yeah, they are both rather stubborn for finally just giving into their affections for each other. But don't worry, in a few more chapters, they will sort of finally let it drop as to their true emotions. Yeah, lol, Second Wanda has the greatest stubborn streak out of all Wandas. I'm so glad you enjoyed the bit with the rubber ducky, too. :)

**pottergoose**: lol I think she figured since she has so many pockets on her cargo pants, that she might as well fill them up. Even with stuff she might not even need. lol Glad you enjoyed the moment with the ducky. And the fluff. :)

**grapejuice101**: I'm happy you like it. :) And thank you, I will. You always help me greatly. :)

**firedog1235**: I'm so happy you enjoyed that moment. Thanks for the review. :)

**Kayla**: Um, well, for the time being, I have no plans besides this story I'm working on now. Perhaps more Doctor Who, once I've finished the trilogy and the special story after it that I'm planning. :) But so far, no future plans. But I will let you and the rest of the readers know if I do have any. :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: lol Well, sorry it's driving you so mad. And I'm also sorry that it's going to be such a long wait before we finally find out the truth. But don't worry, it's for a good reason why it will take so long for Wanda and the rest of us to find out. But, actually, if you tie in all the clues together, it sort of already tells you everything that you need to know. ;)

**Squidtastik**: Yeah, I think Harriet really saw no other choice there. Which is really sad. Yep, Third Wanda is there. Though, it might not be such a happy moment as you might think.

**LovableAmethyst129**: lol Yes, the punch will be coming up, but not until Third Wanda. She's really the one Wanda who doesn't mind punching people around. ;)

**bored411**: Yep, they are a right good match for each other. lol They will be figuring out together. One of the reasons why Wanda is with (or will be with) Ten so much in this part is because he's just as confused as she is. And when they finally do 'tell' each other their feelings, it will finally be shown within a few chapters coming up. ;) Oh, and, um . . . right. Third Wanda's goodbye . . . let's just say spoilers. Sorry.

**MinecraftLover00**: Yay! I"m so happy you enjoyed it so much! :D Yeah, they are both sort of frustrating together, aren't they? lol But they will be finally 'getting together' in a few more chapters to come. ;)

**Fireball221B**: Hello! Nah, you're good, don't worry about it. I know how life gets in the way of things, plus you don't have to review for very chapter anyway. Only when you really want to. But thank you so much for all the reviews you have been giving. :) And don't worry, Wanda will be getting over the crush very soon. in a few more chapters to be exact. ;) But . . . it might be a while before she will finally, finally just give in and let them be together. But you will understand why she (and another little thing within her) holds herself back so much in the future. It will actually be quite a while before Third Wanda. We're not even halfway through this story just yet. This part is pretty long. Much longer than the first. I hope that isn't a problem. I'm so happy you're enjoying it! Thank you! :D

**time-twilight**: Glad you enjoyed it. :) Well, not until the very end does her 'wandering' finally sort of shut down. Quite a long ways to go before we get to that moment. Hope you don't mind the wait.

Thank you all for the reviews! Bow ties to you all for being so amazing! :D That's all for today. Hope to see you all in the next chapter. :)

~Tinker~


	14. Ch 14: Cold War

Hello again, readers! :)

Here's another update for everyone. I hope you all enjoy it. :)

XxXxXxXxXx

Chapter 14: Cold War

Wanda leaned against a wall in the corner while the Doctor and Zhukov stared to the monitor. They were watching the images of Skaldak chained up to the piping and Clara going into the torpedo room to talk with the Ice Warrior. Grisenko hovered close behind them as he observed what was happening. Wanda watched anxiously while the Doctor told Clara what to do and say to the Grand Marshal. Wanda made sure to keep her face clear of any anxiety, and that her pinching thumb was hidden behind her back. She really wished she could break the silly nervous habit.

She kept thinking over what the Doctor had said. Wondering exactly what was wrong with her mind that required someone to place up barriers within it. Something hidden within so dangerous that it frightened the Doctor enough to deem it deadly. Well, she would like to find whoever placed the barriers up and ask them to strengthen the darn things. They seemed too fragile if they kept on cracking. Then again, they were not real barriers, only a mental state of sorts. They were not a real physical force that kept her at bay. They could be easily removed. If she really wished to break them down, she always could.

But that was the thing; she did not want the barriers to go away. If whatever was inside her mind truly was dangerous, then she would rather have them there. If it meant protecting her family, then she would deal with not knowing the truth. Not only that, but she would rather stay oblivious for now. Learning of the truth only made her fearful. She suspected though, that she already did know most of the mystery. Like she had believed before, what made her so dangerous was the information she held within her mind of the Doctor and his timeline. The barriers might have been placed there to keep others from accessing such knowledge. To keep her from becoming a weapon against him and her family. And for that, she was grateful to whoever placed the barriers up.

Wanda glanced up to the ceiling when all the lights went off. Lovely. In a sinking submarine, with an Ice Warrior wanting to kill them, and nuclear warheads ready to be armed and fired, complete with darkness. All together that just screamed _great_ fun. She sighed, twisting her thumb more and wishing Clara were back in here safe and not in the dark room with Skaldak. Wanda knew things should turn out fine, but then again, things had a habit of changing very quickly. She should have looked into a possibility before allowing Clara to venture off.

Wanda had gotten into the habit of looking into a possibility at least once every adventure. Only far in enough until she got the basics of what needed to be done or what changed. Simply until her head started to hurt, then she would pull back to reality and move forward. She made sure not to do it more than once. It would only weaken her if she did.

"Hey, it's okay, Clara," the Doctor calmed the slightly panicking girl over the audio feed. He stared at the monitor, carefully watching her and Skaldak. "Keep going."

Wanda saw how Clara reached in her pocket and pulled out the torch the Time Lady had given her. Wanda was glad she remembered that Clara would need it.

"You're a long way from home," they heard Clara speak over the monitor. The girl slowly approached the Ice Warrior as she spoke with the torch pointing straight at him.

"Five thousand years," the Doctor told her.

"And five thousand years adrift in time," Clara repeated what the Doctor told her, scooting in closer. "Please, let us help you. You are not our enemy."

"And yet I am in chains," retorted Skaldak with a hiss. Wanda had to admit, he had a good point there.

"Doctor, what do I say?" Clara asked quietly to her headset.

"Yes, Doctor," spoke up Skaldak in annoyance. "What should she say?" The Doctor shifted some, seeming to realize sending Clara in might have been pointless.

"I think he wants to speak to the organ grinder, not to the monkey," Grisenko spoke up, adding to the Doctor's thoughts.

"I heard that," Clara said to them.

"You are restrained until we can trust each other, Skaldak," the Doctor spoke directly to Skaldak through Clara's headset, making sure to speak louder so that the Ice Warrior may hear him. "You would do exactly the same in my position, and don't even think about using that sonic weapon. Not in the torpedo room."

"I was Fleet Commander of the Nix Tharsis," Skaldak responded, heavy with emotions. "My daughter stood by me. It was her first taste of action. We sang the songs of the Old Times. The Songs of the Red Snow. Five thousand years. Now my daughter will be dust. Only dust."

Wanda felt empathy for Skaldak, knowing how much it hurt to realize every loved one would be long gone. It was very similar to how she felt with losing her original family from her old universe. Even though it has two years now, she still missed them terribly. An ache in her hearts that would probably never fully go away.

"No, no, no. Listen, your people live on Skaldak," the Doctor spoke quickly, trying to keep the peace and ease Skaldak's mind some and hoping to have the Ice Warrior see reason. "Scattered all across the universe. And Mars will rise again, I promise you. Just let me help you."

"I require no help," responded Skaldak, growling some. "There will be no help."

"Doctor, we need to get Clara out of there," Wanda said quietly, getting the Doctor's attention. He nodded to her, looking back to the monitor at Clara. He saw how the girl kept creeping closer to the Ice Warrior.

"Careful, Clara," the Doctor breathed in a warning.

"I'm okay," Clara assured him, getting up right next to the armour of Skaldak.

"No, listen, Clara, don't get too close," the Doctor warned her again. Wanda did not wait for the rest, knowing that Clara would find the armour empty. The Time Lady only knew that she needed to get down there and fast. She shot up from the ground and rushed out of the Captain's cabin. She sloshed through the water quickly, heading straight towards the torpedo room.

She turned a corner and came up to the small, round door of the room. She yanked it open, allowing the hissing Skaldak to rush by, leaving both the room and his armour behind. Wanda helped Clara up and out of the room, brushing her off some as the girl shook in fright.

"You all right there, Clara?" Wanda asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. Never better," Clara breathed quickly, giving a smile back. "I'm okay. But where did he go?" She pointed her torch down the direction of Skaldak's retreat, seeing the empty corridor. The Doctor, Zhukov, and Grisenko had yet to reach them.

"Oh, you know, somewhere to cause trouble and mayhem," Wanda replied easily.

"Oh, okay," Clara said, a slightly worried tone in her voice. She looked back to Wanda. "How did I do? Was I okay?"

Wanda grinned at her. "You were brilliant. Don't you think so, Doctor?" Wanda called out to the Time Lord who rushed with the other two men towards them. He panted some as he came up to them.

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"Did Clara do brilliant in there?" Wanda asked him. He blinked in bewilderment.

"This wasn't a test," he said, looking into the torpedo room. He looked back to Clara, smiling at her. "But you were great." Clara beamed at the Time Lords, happy to have done well.

The signal coming from Grisenko's headphones suddenly stopped, making everyone freeze slightly in fear in knowing what that meant. It indicated that Skaldak had cut transmission to his distress call, having received no answer from his Martian brothers. Meaning Skaldak had given up hope of being rescued. This only made the Ice Warrior even more deadly than before since now he had nothing left to lose. The Doctor turned swiftly and marched back down the corridor, trying to think of a solution to their situation. The others followed on behind.

"But what can he do, stuck down here like the rest of us?" Zhukov pointed out, believing their situation still had hope. "How bad can it be?"

"This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zhukov," the Doctor said to the Captain, pointing out the obvious of how dire their situation truly was. "It's fat with them. What do you think Skaldak's going to do when he finds that out? How bad can it be? How bad can it be?" The Doctor paused briefly. "It couldn't be any worse."

The ship around them suddenly rocked violently, shaking greatly from falling rocks above. The group could hear the loud thundering of the boulders as they hit the ship. They all stumbled, trying to keep their footing as water gushed in on them from above. The water and ship settled after a moment, leaving them standing soaking wet and in silence. Wanda glared in annoyance at the Doctor.

"Great, you jinxed us," she said to him. She smacked him on the arm. The Doctor let out a puff of air.

"Yeah, spoke too soon," he muttered.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda watched as Zhukov's men gathered together and readied their guns. The Doctor and Zhukov came up with a plan for the crewmen to split up. Half searching for Skaldak while the other half stay and guard the bridge. Zhukov agreed and the search team moved out through the submarine. The Doctor wanted Wanda, Clara, and Grisenko to come along with him as he used his sonic screwdriver to help with the search. Wanda walked along with them for a moment, letting herself follow on behind. Slowly, she lingered farther and farther back until she was unnoticed by them.

She slipped away quietly, going towards a certain location on the ship where she knew she was needed. She turned down many different corridors until she came into a certain room with two soldiers, Onegin and Belevich, still alive and talking. They both held out their guns nervously while discussing the possibility of Skaldak really being a true Martian.

"Excuse me boys, but you're needed up at the bridge," Wanda said to them, smiling some in a cheerful demeanour.

"But Captain specifically ordered us—," Onegin began to speak.

"No arguments. The Captain changed his orders," Wanda spoke in a harder tone. "I suggest you go there. Now." She sent them a stern gaze, making them both glance at each other then abruptly leave. Both decided to not argue with the piercing gaze of the woman. She waited until they footsteps were long gone before speaking again. "I know you're in here, Skaldak."

"Clever female," she heard the Ice Warrior hiss within the room. "Are you going to shoot me as the others have?"

"No. That isn't how I do things," she spoke evenly. "I'd rather talk."

"Talking is useless during times of war," Skaldak retorted harshly. "Only action proves its worth."

"This isn't a war, Skaldak. Not unless you make it one." Wanda glanced around the ceiling searching for the Ice Warrior. "I really just want to talk."

"A soldier like you does not talk," he hissed right into her ear. Wanda remained still as she felt his long fingered hands wrap over her head. She evenly stared at the far wall, allowing herself to relax as he began to speak. "I smell the stench of death upon you. You know only how to kill as I."

Wanda swallowed heavily, not liking the sound of that. It sent a shiver down her spine in disgust to the very idea of being a killer. "Well, that's a smell that doesn't belong on me. I do not know how to kill. Only to help others and try to keep people alive. Not to end them."

"And yet you smell of nothing but death." His grip around her head tightened some.

"I can't tell you why you smell that. I don't even know myself. There's a huge part of me that's a mystery. Something I hope to discover on another occasion. At the current moment, however, I wish to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes." She paused for a moment, thinking. "I know what it's like, losing your loved ones and being so far away from home. I lost my whole family to another universe."

Skaldak did not say anything for moment, twitching his fingers around her face slightly. "You . . . lost your family?"

"Yes. So long ago. It's been two years for me now."

He tightened his fingers in anger. "It's been far longer for me. Five thousand years is nothing to a mere few."

"And yet it still hurts all the same." She felt his grip loosen. "It doesn't matter how long apart you've been. It always hurts in the end, knowing you can never see them again." He let go of her head, shifting around some above her.

"How is it you wish to help me?"

"I only want to bring you some peace of mind. You're not really alone. Others of your kind are still alive and they heard you beacon. They're coming to get you now."

He hissed some. "You lie."

"I never lie. I can't really. Goes against my codes." She turned around, facing him. She only saw a portion of his face within the darkness above. The red eyes gleaming back at her menacingly. "I promise you they are coming. You may have lost your original family, but you can always make a new one. The same as I have. You don't have to be alone."

"I cannot trust your words when I know they are nothing but lies."

Wanda crossed her arms, staring evenly at him. "Tell you what. If the promise doesn't come true by the end of the day, you can kill me right on the spot. No questions. No complaints. I'll walk right up and you can shoot me down. Deal?"

The Ice Warrior stared at her, judging her carefully. "You are willing to let yourself die for something as simple as a mere promise?"

She smiled at him, looking merry. "Yep."

He stared at her for a moment longer, studying her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm the Wanderer."

"Well then, Wanderer, even though you say you are not a soldier, you easily face death like one. And only a true soldier does not fear their own end." He disappeared into the dark, shifting away to move amongst the piping to another location. He left with one last statement lingering behind. "I hold you to your promise."

Wanda stood there for a moment, letting herself think carefully over Skaldak's words. Wondering what he meant by 'soldier,' and why she felt as though he were right. She really did feel like a soldier at times. Maybe it was the situations she had grown used to with the Doctor. River always did say being with the Doctor turned one into something like a soldier.

"Wanda! Wanda, where are you?!"

She turned her head back towards the door, hearing the Doctor shout out in a panic.

"I'm in here!" she called out. He, Clara, and Grisenko rushed into the room where she stood. The Doctor went forward, grabbing onto her arms.

"Don't do that," he said sternly. "Running off like that. I swear, I have a heart attack every time."

"Don't you mean 'hearts' attack," Wanda chuckled some. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a figure of speech," he replied, shaking his head in an affectionate sort of way. "Why did you run off anyway?"

"I was saving Onegin and Belevich. They were going to be killed by Skaldak," Wanda explained to them. The others tensed some at her words. Looking horrified by what could have happened.

"You rushed off to save them?" Grisenko asked her.

"Yes. Wouldn't you?" Wanda replied back. "They were good men who didn't deserve to die. I'm glad I was able to rescue them. Then, of course, I had to deal with Skaldak and—."

"What?" the Doctor spoke in a hard tone, staring with harsh eyes. "You faced Skaldak _alone_? What were you thinking?! He could have killed you!"

"I wanted to talk with him," she responded, furrowing her brows at him. "I had it covered. I was fine." She saw Clara and Grisenko sort of scoot out of the room; leaving the two Time Lords to have some privacy. Apparently, both humans realized things were going to become heated between the two of them.

"You couldn't have known that," the Doctor argued angrily. "You could have died. You don't see _your_ timeline, remember? You don't know what lies ahead for you as you can for the rest of us."

"Well, that's up to only a certain point. At least until you are no longer involved with their lives." Wanda frowned some at him, raising a brow. "Unless you mean something else?"

He let go of her arms, waving his hands around in frustration. "That isn't the point." He pointed sternly at her. "The point is, you need to stop being so brash. Think before you act and rush off into danger. That's how you got your First self killed, you didn't think things through."

Wanda crossed her arms angrily. "I was thinking. I thought, 'let's save someone and not be a coward for once.'"

The Doctor gritted his teeth and stared harshly at her in frustration. "Jumping into danger like that doesn't make you brave. It makes you an idiot."

"Takes one to know one." They both glared at each other. Both just as frustrated with the other. Wanda shifted and sighed. "Look, Doctor, I'm sorry, but I'm tired to just waiting around and watching the innocent die around us. I can't take it just standing around. If it costs me my life in saving someone, then, in the end, it's worth it to me. I'll try to think things through more often down the road if it bothers you that much. But just know that I really don't care that I die if it means protecting you, our companions, and any others around us."

He deflated some, staring dejectedly at her. "But I care. I care if you die. I can't . . . I'm not . . ." He scooted closer to her, leaning his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms loosely around her. "I'm not strong enough without you here. You're the only one who's constant in my life. If you're gone . . . I don't know if I can move on."

Wanda sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around him and holding him in a comforting hug. "I'm not going to be around forever you know. One day I'm going to be gone. And when that day comes, you're going to have to continue forward. Just as you do all the other times."

"No. No, without you, there is no going forward. There's nothing left to continue on. You're different for all the others. Can't you see that?"

She frowned, shaking her head. "Well, then how would you feel if I said the same thing about you? If you left me, and I said I would just let myself waste away if you weren't here? Hmm?"

He did not say anything for a second, grumbling some into her shoulder. "That's not fair. That's different."

"How's that any different? Either way, one of us is going to leave someday and the other has to continue on. Neither one of us can let ourselves waste away over something like that." She pulled back, patting his shoulder. "We'll discuss this later. For now, we need to get a move on. Skaldak isn't going to wait around much longer. He's going to plan a strike."

The Doctor sighed, staring at her closely. "Fine. But I still make no promises. I mean it, Wanda. I don't plan on moving on without you."

"And I don't plan on not jumping in to save lives." She smiled and patted his shoulder once more. "Guess we're both stubborn."

The Doctor turned and had then walked out of the room with Wanda trailing after him. Clara gave them both this relieved look, seeming pleased that the two of them had settled their disagreement. They then all followed after the Doctor as he tracked down a signal within the ship with his sonic. Eventually, they finally reached the signal's location.

"Right, Wanda, Clara, Grisenko: You lot stay here. Don't go anywhere," the Doctor ordered them, going up the stairs towards the turbine room. Wanda huffed, starting to follow after him.

"You can't go off on your own. What is something happens?" she disputed. The Doctor turned around, pointing sternly at her.

"Stay," he said firmly. He turned back around, continuing to climb the stairs. "Clara, make sure she stays!" The Doctor disappeared around the corner up above, leaving the three down below. Wanda felt Clara tug at her jacket, pulling her back down to stand next to the companion.

"You heard the man," Clara said, linking an arm with the Time Lady's. "You're staying put." Wanda scoffed, giving the girl a stern gaze.

"Oh, yeah?" she sassed. Wanda caught the girl by surprise, spinning her around and pushing her towards Grisenko. The Professor caught Clara in shock as Wanda hurriedly raced up the stairs.

"Wanda! The Doctor said to stay here!" Clara yelled at the retreating woman.

"Yes, I know. And any other day I would do as he says," Wanda replied over her shoulder. "But . . . there's something wrong, and I have to protect him." She hurriedly pulled herself up the stairs and quickly made her way to the turbine room. She knew she had to get to the Doctor. She felt it the moment he had walked up the stairs. The ping warning started going off within her head, telling her that the Doctor was in danger. She needed to be there to save him.

She hopped up the steps two at a time, finally reaching the landing above of where the turbine room was located. She went to take a step forward when she paused and froze. Something felt wrong. Something was . . . different than what it was supposed to be. She was not sure what exactly, but she felt it in the air. The room almost felt colder than normal, and the dark space around her casted threatening shadows that glared at her. Something was here that was not supposed to be. Creeping forward slowly, she made her way to the door of the turbine room. The dripping and leaking water echoed around her like a whispering warning as she gradually pushed open the small door.

She stumbled in and came to a halt when she found the Doctor. He was laying on the floor, face first and out cold. A small trickle of blood was coming from the back of his head where she could see someone had hit him severely.

"Theta," Wanda breathed in horror to the sight.

Immediately, she crouched down next to him and rolled him over gently. Checking his pulse first, she felt his hearts still beating normally. She let out a breath of relief, glad to see he was at least not dead. Pulling out a small medkit from one of her pockets, she hurriedly pulled out a healing gel and lifted him up to rub some onto his wound. She watched carefully as the gel healed up the injury, making it seal up from a gash to a small cut, the blood stopping completely. Letting out another sigh, feeling greatly relieved that the Doctor was all right, Wanda hugged him tightly to her chest. Wishing there was more she could do for him.

She heard footsteps coming from the opposite side of the room. Thinking and acting quickly, she pulled the Doctor over behind a beam and out of sight for safe keeping as she ready herself to face whoever had hurt him in the first place. She watched carefully as the other small hatch door across the room opened. Lieutenant Stepashin stepped into the room, holding a pistol in hand as he gazed harshly around.

"All right, then, now that I've taken care of the preparations, it's time I've put an end to you, _Doctor_," grounded out the Lieutenant. He stopped short when he saw the Doctor was no longer lying on the cold, wet floor. He narrowed his eyes, gazing around darkly as he looked for the missing Time Lord. Wanda stepped around quickly, wanting to keep the man's attention on her and to leave the Doctor be.

"You know, you could have just lived a normal military career," Wanda sassed out, making the man jump slightly in surprise to the sight of her. She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "But _no _you just _had_ to get itchy to start a war. Life just wasn't_ exciting_ enough for you." Stepashin glowered at her, raising his pistol to point it at her chest.

"Better war than this insufferable 'peace,'" he gritted out.

"And what's so bad about peace? I like peace. Everything is nice and quiet and—," Wanda retorted.

"And completely distasteful," Stepashin bit out. "How can a _true_ soldier of the Motherland call themselves 'warriors' when all they do is sit on their rear ends, waiting for the other to strike when the best strategy is to strike first? I'm tired of waiting around. I'm tired of twiddling my thumbs, holding myself back from the call of war when it is within my grasp."

"Is this really what it's all about? Boredom and wanting to impress your country? If you really want something that will entertain you and be patriotic for your country, why don't you join the Olympic team or something?" Wanda questioned harshly, keeping her gaze even on him. "Besides, a true good soldier isn't one who starts a war. They are the ones who end them. And the great ones are who make certain the war never starts to begin with."

Stepashin scoffed slightly. "Only a weakling believes that." He stepped forward, staring menacingly at her as he readied himself to shot her. "I've come too far now. I'm not letting you, the Doctor, or anyone else get in my way."

Wanda rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Even if you shoot both me and the Doctor here now, there's still Zhukov and his men who will gladly stop you as well. Do you really think you can get past them with all their guns? And not only that, but you need Zhukov's other key to be able to activate the warheads. Unless you have a computer hacker, you're out of luck in achieving your goal of another World War."

Stepashin paused right before firing his weapon at her. He stared at her for a moment, realizing she was right. There was no possible way he could succeed completely in his plans, unless . . . "Well, then, I'll just have to have some liability to help me along."

Wanda let out a small noise in surprise as the Lieutenant abruptly grabbed her arm and yanked her towards him. He gripped both of her arms abrasively behind her back as he kept his pistol aimed at her temple. Wanda let out a small groan as he began to push her forward. "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Shut up," he growled out as he pushed her forward. The whole situation gave her déjà vu of the time the Gunslinger had gotten her. She glanced briefly over to the still unconscious Doctor as Stepashin pulled her out of the door with him. She hoped the Doctor was all right. She worried over his safety being all alone like that.

When Stepashin and she arrived into the corridor, both Clara, Grisenko, Zhukov, and another crew member jumped in shock to the sight of Wanda being held captive, and Stepashin being the captor. Apparently, no one saw this one coming. Even Wanda did not see this coming. Which is odd, since she should have. Then again, she had been having a difficult time looking into the possibilities earlier. And she did not take the opportunity after her head had stopped throbbing to glance into a possibility for this adventure.

"Wanda!" Clara cried out in alarm when seeing the pistol pointed at the Time Lady's head. The companion went to rush forward, but Grisenko held the girl back.

"Stepashin? What is the meaning of this?" Zhukov asked, looking outraged by his Lieutenant acting in such a way.

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago," Stepashin bit out. Zhukov and his other soldier hurriedly aim both of their weapons at the mad Lieutenant.

"Stand down, Stepashin!" barked Zhukov in his order. Stepashin responded by pushing the pistol severely into Wanda's temple. She winced, grimacing at the cold metal that was harshly biting at her head. Her expression must have appeared more of a flinch of fear to the others, for they immediately stiffened in alarm to the Lieutenant's brash gesture.

"No. I think you'll stand down. Or else you'll have the blood of this woman on your hands," Stepashin said coolly.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Clara pleaded, trying to step forward again, but still Grisenko held her back. Zhukov hesitated for a moment longer before finally lowering his gun.

"Stand down," he ordered the other soldier next to him. Both placed their weapons on the floor, standing stiffly there while glaring at the rogue Lieutenant. "What do you want, Stepashin? What could you possibly wish to do while we're stuck here seven hundred metres under below the surface?"

"Finally put an end to this detestable time of peace," Stepashin grounded out. "I've had the warheads primed for weeks now for launching. All we had to do is run the drill and everything would have gone as plan. But now that we're stuck down here, I might as well accomplish my goal before we all die."

"You'll ruin our country by causing war," Zhukov breathed, glaring in rage.

"I'll be doing the Motherland a great honour. Giving everyone a chance for glorious battle. Now, then," Stepashin pressed the pistol tightly against Wanda's head, "enough talk. Give me your key, Captain."

"Don't do it!" Wanda shouted, wiggling in the Lieutenant's grasp, trying to break free.

"No! Save her, please," Clara pleaded to the Captain. Zhukov stood there stiffly for a moment before finally conceding. He pulled out the other key for the warhead launch, walking over to hand it to Stepashin. The Lieutenant grabbed the key swiftly with the same hand which held the gun. Snatching the item so fast that neither Wanda nor Zhukov could have possibly done something to stop the man. Stepashin then pushed the pistol back into place next to the Time Lady's head just as quickly.

"Now, all of you step out of my way," he ordered the group. All did as he said, letting there be plenty of room for both him and Wanda to walk down the corridor.

"You're a traitor, Stepashin," Zhukov grounded out as they walked by.

"No, Captain. You and the rest of the crew here are the real traitors," Stepashin retorted. He roughly steered Wanda down to the bridge, ready to complete his plans. She stumbled some, trying to walk carefully from the awkward position Stepashin held her in.

Surprisingly, they ran into no one else as they reached the bridge. Perhaps the men who had been guarding the area retreated earlier, or possibly had even gotten word from Zhukov somehow to stand down and let Stepashin pass. Wanda did not know which was more likely. All she did know was that she needed to think of a plan and think of it fast. If she could somehow get out of his grasp and get ahold of her sonic, she might be able to disarm the systems. This way he would not be able to launch the missiles. But then she might set off the warheads in the first place. That would kill everyone here. Could she . . . could she do that? Kill everyone here? All of the innocent soldiers and other workers? Clara? The Doctor? She shivered at the thought. No . . . she could never do something such as that. She would just have to think of something else.

Stepashin pushed her inside the control room, slamming the hatch door behind them. He roughly pushed her away from him and locked the door. Then turned quickly, aiming the pistol at her.

"Now, then. Be a good woman by keeping your mouth shut and staying out of my way," he ordered her snidely.

"Chauvinist, degenerate, slimeball," Wanda gritted out angrily. Stepashin ignored her, going over to the controls to begin his work, keeping his back to Wanda as she stood by the door. She was surprised really that he did not think to tie her up or something. It might have been likely that he never excepted a woman to actually stand up to him or try to stop him. His mistake in thinking as such.

As he was fiddling with getting the certain coordinates up and running, ready to place both keys into place and push the ignition for launch, Wanda crept up behind him. She leaped before he knew what happened. Throwing him to the floor and grabbing the one key, she jerked it out of his hand and ducked behind a control station as he turned to shot at her. The bullet bounced off a beam, making a loud clang within the room. Wanda rolled over as he shot again, winding up in a deep puddle of water. She sloshed through it as she tried to make a break for the door. But she was caught as Stepashin grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her up off the ground.

"Ahh! Let go of me!" she shouted, trying to get out of his grasp. "Stepashin, listen to me, you can't do this! Please! It will ruin everything for the future! Plesase!"

"Useless woman," he growled, aiming the pistol at her back. They both froze when they heard shouting and banging coming from outside of the door. Making a frustrated growl, Stepahin jerked her back over to the controls, jamming both keys hurriedly into their places and readied the launch. The door behind them slammed open with the loud angry buzzing of a sonic.

"Stepahin! Let her go, NOW!" came the raging roar of the Doctor. Stepashin turned around, dragging Wanda with him to face the group who had appeared. It was the Doctor, Clara, Grisenko, and Zhukov with his other men standing in front of the doorway. The soldiers held up their weapons, pointing them at Stepashin and Wanda. The Lieutenant countered by pushing his pistol back into Wanda's temple. She rolled her eyes slightly. Great, back to this again.

"Stand down, Captain!" the Doctor ordered angrily, not wanting to provoke Stepashin any further. Nor have any more guns pointed at Wanda than there was already. Zhukov and his men reluctantly lowered their weapons, but kept a good hold on them, just in case. The Doctor turned his attention back onto Stepashin, giving the man a dark glare. He raised his sonic, aiming it threateningly. "Let. Her. Go. Now."

"As soon as I've finished ending the Cold War, you can have your wife back," Stepashin retorted coldly. Wanda stiffened greatly at the mentioning of 'wife.' What . . . what was that supposed to mean?

"She isn't my wife," the Doctor said quietly, having a regretful expression flash across his face before going back to furious once again. Wanda felt a breath of relief go through her at the Doctor's words. But at the same time, she felt this strange twinge of hurt.

"Whatever she is, I know you have a certain soft spot for her. So, stay out of my way," Stepashin disputed. He scooted back with Wanda being dragged along, going to push the launch ignition. The Doctor flicked his sonic open, aggressively stepping forward with the screwdriver's tip turning an angry red and making a high pitched noise.

"I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Stepashin," the Doctor snarled in raged. "Blow us all to oblivion."

"You would end your life? Just to stop me?" Stepashin scoffed, pausing from pushing the ignition.

"In a heartbeat if it means protecting this planet," the Doctor replied evenly. Wanda smiled proudly at the Doctor while Stepashin glared.

The man then smirked, moving his hand back over with the pistol, aiming at Wanda's temple once more. "Blow up the ship all you like. I'll make sure you witness her death first before we all die."

The Doctor stiffened greatly, looking horrified. "No . . . no, don't you dare. I've already lost so much. If you take her from me—."

"Then I suggest you stand down, Doctor." Stepashin's grip tightened roughly on Wanda's hair as the Doctor shook slightly, looking greatly unnerved. Wanda winced, wishing she could somehow get out of Stepashin's grasp. She felt so idiotic and weak by simply being a pawn for this man to use. Why could she not think of something to stop all of this? Was she truly that useless?

His wrist moved slightly into her view. Glancing at his weak point, Wanda acted quickly without giving another thought. She lunged forward just enough to sink her teeth severely into his wrist. The man screamed in rage and pain. On instinct, his hand let go of the pistol, dropping it to the ground. He yanked back on her hair, trying to get her to let go. Wanda hurriedly pulled back, hoping to jump away from him. She felt him throw her to the ground, causing her to bang severely into the metal beam. She heard the others start to shout and a commotion of sorts stirred up greatly within the bridge.

Wanda looked up in shock to see the Doctor and Stepashin struggling over the controls. The Time Lord was keeping the man at bay from hitting the launch button. They both fell into a puddle of cold sea water, thrashing about as the Lieutenant was determined to launch the warheads. Suddenly, Wanda saw how the man had managed to find his pistol again. He threw the Doctor away from him and aimed it at the Time Lord.

Everyone shouted in alarm as Wanda felt the ping warning echo through her mind. She lunged forward, throwing herself in front of the Doctor. It felt like a repeat of her First self jumping in front of Jenny and Ten. Trying to save them from a terrible fate. It was happening all over again. And once more, Wanda was glad to be the one to save the Doctor. However, unlike with Cobb, Stepashin never had the chance to fire.

Wanda, the Doctor, and everyone else in the room looked on in horror as long green hands with sharp claws suddenly shot out from above and grabbed ahold of Stepashin's head. The Lieutenant screamed as he was pulled up into the grating above and killed violently by Skaldak. Wanda shook in terror to the sight. The Doctor hurriedly grabbed her and turned her away from the scene, holding her close to his chest as the man was killed. The body dropped to the ground and they heard fast scrabbling above, telling them that Skaldak had left the room very quickly. The Doctor and Wanda both panted slightly as they felt a wave of lingering fright slowly fade away. Both very tense and still shaken by what almost had occurred, and by the terrible death that had transpired right in front of them.

"Are you all right?" the Doctor asked Wanda quietly, cupping her face to stare at her in concern.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she replied, rubbing gently at the back of his head. "How's your head?"

"Fine," he chuckled quietly, giving her reassuring smile. Clara suddenly slammed into them, hugging them both tightly. She then smartly smacked them both behind the head, making the Time Lords wince.

"Ow! Now, don't you start doing that," the Doctor scolded the girl quickly.

"I will if you two keep scaring me like that," Clara retorted, giving them both another tight hug. Wanda patted her girl's back gently, trying to reassure her.

"Sorry we scared you," she whispered. Clara pulled back smiling some.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Good thing Skaldak saved you," she stated.

"But . . . why did he save you and stop Stepashin?" Grisenko spoke up, gaining their attention. Everyone stiffened greatly when they heard the loud clunking footsteps coming towards them. Looking to the doorway, they saw the Ice Warrior had returned into his armoured suit. Standing there in the doorway, he stared threateningly down at the crouched trio. The Doctor slowed stood up. Wanda and Clara followed in suit, staring cautiously at the Ice Warrior.

"You saved Wanda and the rest of the world. Thank you," the Doctor said to Skaldak respectfully. Though, he gave the Ice Warrior as suspicious gaze. "I hope you don't mind me asking 'why?' though."

"Because she is mine to kill," Skaldak growled out. He raised his arm, charging his weapon and aiming it right at Wanda. The soldiers around the room quickly raised their guns in response. The Doctor and Clara stiffened greatly, both hurriedly stepping in front of the raven-haired woman. The Time Lady sighed in exasperation.

"Seriously? How many times are there going to be guns pointed around today?" she muttered under her breath. She pulled both the Doctor and Clara back, stepping in front so she was in full view of Skaldak. She ignored their protests as she faced the Ice Warrior directly. "Skaldak, I told you they are coming."

"My distress call has not been answered. It will never be answered," the Grand Marshall disputed bitterly. "My people are dead. They are dust. You have lied to me. Given me false hope."

"I told you, I cannot lie," Wanda replied calmly as he aimed his weapon angrily at her. "You're people are alive and they are coming. In fact, they should be arriving . . . right about . . . now."

The whole submarine shook violently upon Wanda's last words. They all stumbled back as the ship rocked around them.

"What's happening?" Clara asked in alarm. They felt the submarine begin to rise, lifting off the ridge and up towards the surface.

"My people live. They have come for me!" said Skaldak happily. Wanda grinned at him.

"Told you," she said to him. They stumbled when the submarine broke through the ice roughly, hitting the surface at last. The Doctor looked back to Skaldak.

"We've surfaced. Your people have saved us," the Doctor spoke to him.

"Saved me, not you," Skaldak retorted gruffly.

"Just go, Skaldak, please," the Doctor said evenly to him, ignoring the retort. "Please, go in peace." Skaldak disappeared in front of them, his people having teleported him away into their ship.

Everyone sort of let out a breath of relief as they felt the threat over them and the rest of the world was finally over. Wanda glanced down to the floor sadly, seeing Stepashin's body lying limply in the water. She crouched down, moving it so the gone man now lay on his back and gently closed his eyes. She patted the man's shoulder standing back up and sending the Lieutenant a silent farewell. Even if he had been about to destroy the world . . . it was still a horrible way for him to go. She just wished she could have thought of another way to perhaps change the man's mind or even stopped him somehow.

She glanced over to see the Doctor staring coldly down at the dead man, looking not even remotely forgiving. Perhaps Stepashin had pushed the Doctor too far for the Time Lord to be as regretful or merciful as Wanda felt. He glanced up to her, losing his cold gaze to stare somewhat warmly at her. Wanda gave him and Clara a small smile, trying to look past the death and move onto a bright future with her friends.

"Come on, you lot," Wanda said brightly to everyone once. "Time to wave farewell to Skaldak."

They all went towards opening hatch of the submarine. Zhukov went through first while the rest followed. They stood out on the deck, watching the vast Martian ship overhead. It was very large and round with brightly lit lights underneath. It hovered above them peacefully. No threatening nature present. It was really quite beautiful in Wanda's opinion.

"The TARDIS! Where's the TARDIS?" Clara asked the Doctor quickly. "You never explained."

"Oh, well, don't worry about that," the Doctor waved away her worry, looking uncomfortable and embarrassed suddenly. Clara frowned at him.

"Stop saying that," she scolded. Wanda chuckled, bumping Clara lightly in the side.

"He never stops saying that, so you better get used to it now," she told the girl. Clara rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Great. Well, where is it?" she asked again.

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't to know, was I?" he replied in embarrassment. He looked away shiftily, not wanting to look either Clara or Wanda in the eye from how idiotic he felt. Wanda laughed even more.

"You were fixing something that didn't need fixing again, didn't you?" she asked him. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Maybe. And who was the one who started me on that habit anyway?" he countered. Wanda shrugged, grinning away innocently.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," she said lightly, laughing more at the pout the Doctor sent her. Wanda glanced over to Clara. "He reset the HADS."

"The what?" Clara questioned in confusion.

"The HADS. The Hostile Action Displacement System," the Doctor explained, still looking highly embarrassed. "If the TARDIS comes under attack, gunfire, time winds, the sea, it . . . relocates."

"Oh, Doctor," Clara sighed, exasperated by the Doctor's mix up.

"Haven't used it in donkey's years. It seemed like a good idea at the time," he mumbled, clasping his hands together and rubbing them around. Not believing of his mess up. "Well, never mind. It's bound to turn up somewhere." His sonic began to pulse loudly. He smiled and pulled it out. "Ooh! Ha! See? Right on cue. Brilliant."

"Brilliant," Clara agreed. Wanda snickered as she saw the Doctor's face drop in disbelief as he stared at the sonic.

"The TARDIS is at the pole," he announced, sounding stunned and surprise. Clara grinned brightly.

"Not far, then," she said cheerfully.

"Wrong pole," Wanda told the girl, making her smile drop some.

"It's the south pole," the Doctor stated, letting the sonic drop as he blinked in bafflement and feeling even more embarrassed by his mistake. He placed the sonic away, glancing over to Zhukov. "Could we have a lift?"

The Captain laughed loudly. The others followed in suit as they walked back down into the submarine, leaving only Wanda and the Doctor behind. Wanda continued to laugh while the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Hush you," he grumbled. He smiled some though, finding her laughter enjoyable. Even if it was at him for his embarrassment. Both Time Lords looked up to the still hovering ship. They saluted it with right fist to left shoulder as it flew off. They released their salute, remaining silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said quietly, gaining Wanda's attention. "I didn't mean to let you get hurt today."

"I'm sorry I keep getting captured or hurt in the first place. Seems I have a knack of bad luck with that," Wanda replied kindly, hoping to let the Doctor know how guilty she felt in always being a nuisance. "I just hope it doesn't start becoming a habit for me."

"Well . . . you always do have a way of falling into trouble . . . or life threatening situations," the Doctor replied somewhat fondly. Though, held a sad expression when saying so. "Anyway, as long as you don't risk your life anymore from this point for me, everything will be fine." Wanda stared at him for a moment, seeing the hopeful expression on his face. Almost as if wishing greatly for something not to come for him.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" Wanda told him. The Doctor blinked in puzzlement, looking over to her.

"What?" he asked.

"You were so willing to end your life to save others. You always have been," she said. "Why is it so different if I'm willing to do the same?"

"Because . . . because . . . well, just because," he responded, looking away from her. He leaned over the side, staring off to the icy sea. He sighed heavily. "It should be me there willing to die. Not you."

"Why's that?" She leaned against the side with him, staring intently at him. "Is it because you feel so old that you think you should die?"

"Partly, yes." He paused for a moment. "And partly because what I said before is true. I really don't see a way forward without you."

"Yeah, well, neither do I." She stared at him, meeting his gaze. "If you leave me, I don't think I can move forward, either."

He did not speak for a while, continuing to stare at her sadly. "I know. Unlike me, you don't have a choice to continue on if I die."

She wondered briefly what he meant by that, but she ignored it. She would question it another time. For now, she needed to have him see reason. "Don't grow angry with me for something that you're so willing to do as well."

He sighed heavily. "All right, but don't expect me not to be somewhat upset. And don't expect younger mes not to be as well. I become rather cross on one or two occasions."

"And I'll just ignore it and move on like normal." She smiled at him, watching how he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Fine. I'll try not to throw myself into danger for now on if you promise the same?" He glanced over hopefully to her.

"I make no such promises." She patted his arm, walking away as he pouted at her. She looked back to him, smiling. "We both know that ending our lives to save others is always worth it in the end. Don't act like it's not." With that said, she went back down into the submarine.

He sighed heavily turning away to look back out to the ice. "Right." He clasped his hands tightly together, staring miserably down. But why though? If it meant saving the universe, why did it mean that he had to lose his Wanderer in the process?

XxXxXxXx

So, was it good? I hope everyone enjoyed the changes I did. :) Let me know what you think about it within a review. Reviews are always greatly welcomed with love. :)

Reviewers:

**LilyHiddleston96**: Sweet, so glad you liked it. :) I hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well. :D

**little101**: Well, sort of connected to the Master, but not really. It's more of what the Master does to Wanda within part three that makes it so she remembers who she is. Wanda is very much older than she thinks she is, but it won't be revealed until part three on how old she truly is. :)

**grapejuice101**: Agreed. Very intense. But spoilers for now on what the Doctor is hiding from her. ;)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Ah, so many questions and so little answers. Sorry about that, and for the long wait. But don't worry, all of those questions and more will be answered within the final part of the trilogy. Promise. :) Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D

**ELLI 1773**: Glad you enjoyed it. :) I hope this gave you some more of the suspense you were looking for. ;)

**Jaxrond**: I know, right? No wonder she's always so confused about her feelings for him. Especially with what she has to put up with Nine sometimes. lol Anyway, I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. :) Hope you liked the new chapter as well.

**bored411**: Yeah, I hate them, too. But it would just ruin the story if everything was given away right at the beginning. It's more fun with the story or show builds up the suspense. ;) Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. :D Hope you enjoyed the new one as well. :) The barriers cracking are basically are what is going to happen to her when she finally remembers. The barriers are basically the only things between her, her memories, and the thing that lives within her. Not going to be pretty once the barriers come falling down.

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Glad you enjoyed the more curious moments. ;) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well with the changes done. :)

**Time-Lady1013**: Yeah, I think it's driving us all a little insane. Then again, we're all mad here. lol ;) Hope you don't mind the wait until the truth is finally revealed. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope the same enjoyment was found within this one as well. :)

**Snowy702**: I'm happy that I gave you a nice surprise. :) I'm trying to update as often as possible. Hope I can manage more updates in the future. You're welcome for the fix. lol And most definitely more sneak peeks to come. ;)

**ImagineInspire**: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! :D And the last once as well. :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

**Kira Tsumi**: Yay! I'm so happy that you're enjoying it! :D I hope you will find enjoyment throughout the rest of the story. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: Glad you like the mystery. ;) Yes, that sort of freaks me out, too. But is it truly a inner Dalek? ;)

**Squidtastik**: Yeah, pretty crazy with that moment. I especially feel bad for Wanda for what's waiting around the corner for her. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Sorry for a adventure that you didn't like all that much. I hope you at least liked the changes done with it. :) Oh, and I'll most certainly will try not to disappear on you guys. lol ;)

Thank you everyone for such awesome reviews and support! Hugs for everyone! :D Yes, even you too Twelve! lol Anyway, see you all in the next chapter! Have an amazing day!

~Tinker~


	15. Ch 15: Fireplace Man

Hey, everyone!

I'm really, really excited for this chapter and the next one to come. I worked really hard on them both, writing them up as carefully as I could and editing over it again and again. I really, really, really hope you all like them both. :) Sorry if the story has been disappointing lately with lack of any major story development. But don't worry, that's all about to change within these two chapters. Though, mostly to come in the next one. ;) Hope all readers will enjoy. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 15: Fireplace Man

Where Wanda arrived next, she noticed right away that it appeared to be a ship in need of repair. Wires hung around everywhere. There were exposed panels and sidings to the ship's ceiling and floor. Everything looked abandoned and gone to ruin. She sniffed the air lightly, noting that she was in the 51st century. Hmm. And another strange odor in the air. But what was it? She could not place it. It smelled like . . . burning meat of some kind.

Gazing around some, she started to walk down the hall. She beamed when she heard the TARDIS engine off in a distance corridor. Walking down to where the engine was sounding off, she peeked her head around the corner to see Ten, Rose, and Mickey standing and gazing around curiously to the ship they have arrived in. Wanda smiled brightly, realizing they all must be in the _S.S._ _Madame De Pompadour_.

"Anyone on board?" asked Rose as the trio gazed around.

"Nah, nothing here," the Doctor said causally. His expression changed slightly when he seemed to give it a second thought. "Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous." He paused to think his statement over again. "You know what? I'll just have a quick scan. In case there's anything dangerous."

"Of course there's danger. That's what you live and breathe," Wanda spoke up loudly, making them turn around in surprise. "Not that it's really a bad thing. Life would be _so_ boring without a little danger here and there." She strolled up happily to Rose and Mickey giving them a hug. "Rose and Mickey! My two favorite people!"

"Oh, what, so I'm not your favorite anymore?" the Doctor asked teasingly, sending Wanda a fake hurtful look and pout.

"Ha! You wish you were my favorite!" Wanda teased him, giving him a wink. "Though, I do love Sexy. So, I guess I'll tolerate you." She laughed and walked up to give him a hug as well. He laughed with her.

"It's been a while," he told her. "Last time I saw this you . . ." He trailed off, looking sad and giving her a tighter hug. Rose and Mickey grew the same expression, looking hurt as well. Wanda blinked in surprise and glanced around at them.

"What? What's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked them. The Doctor shook his head quickly, smiling at her.

"Nah, nothing. Don't mind us. Just being nostalgic," he patted her back, moving away from her. Rose came up next to Wanda, linking their arms together.

"Great seeing you again," Rose said brightly. Wanda grinned happily at her.

"Great seeing you, too," Wanda replied. Rose beamed, then began to look around again.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" asked Rose, staring to the ship around them curiously. Mickey walked beside her, gazing around in the same manner.

"51st century," stated Wanda. The Doctor fiddled around with a console, activating the lights and ceiling panel. It parted overhead for them to see a large glass ceiling. Above them lay a beautiful purple cluster of stars and drifting meteoroids. Wanda stared up in awe, finding the sight breathtaking.

"Dagmar Cluster—you're a long way from home, Mickey," the Doctor commented. He glanced down to the computers in front of him, reading the charts and scans. "Two and a half galaxies."

Mickey walked over to a porthole window, staring out in amazement. Rose walked over to him, smiling and talking away with him. Wanda continued to stare up to the glass ceiling, smiling fondly.

"Been traveling through the stars for two years now, and I never grow tired of it," she said quietly as she turned slowly around to stare at the cluster from all angles. "It's always so beautiful. It just takes my breath away every time."

"You do the same to me," the Doctor smiled at her. Wanda blinked, looking over to him having not caught what he said.

"What?" she questioned curiously. The Doctor blinked, stunned by what he had blurted out.

"Yeah. Stars. Beautiful," he said quickly, turning away from her and staring intently to the computer's scanner. The words had just slipped out without him realizing it. They almost seemed to flow out easily from him as if he had wanted to say that to Wanda for ages now. Which . . . now that he thought about it, he had, but . . . . Would she want to hear them? He knew Third Wanda always seemed at ease with him and . . . very affectionate. But . . .

He glanced over to Wanda again, watching the way she stared up peacefully to the stars. That gentle gaze. The small twinkle in her eye. The same sparkle all Wanda's had within their eyes. The gentle features they held. Their gentle nature as well. Wanda . . . the most magnificent and stunning Time Lady he had ever met. With that smile on her lips to which he wanted to kis—no! No, what was he thinking? He needed to snap out of it. Things would be complicated if . . . he let things go that far. He barely even knew what exactly they were to each other yet. He must figure out his sentiments for Wanda first before anything else.

Shaking his head slightly, the Doctor moved away from the computer. He picked up a laying part, all broken and smashed to pieces. In fact, when he gazed around he saw a similar state with the rest of the ship.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here," he commented, picking up some more broken parts. "Got a ton of repair work going on."

"I'd say," Wanda agreed, walking over to pick up a part as well. "Too bad they don't have you around to fix things up. Though, then again, you do seem to make things worse for the TARDIS sometimes." The Doctor snorted, grabbing the part from her.

"Nah," he replied. "They only wish they had me around." He flipped part around in the air with a grin.

"Well, I don't have to wish. I've already got you," Wanda winked at him. She grinned when he beamed at her. She looked around, feeling weird by the warm stare he sent her. She knew she should be used to his strange gazes by now, but every time still they sent an odd emotion through her. Her hearts fluttering and her stomach flipping happily. Silly body. Did it not realize the crush should be over by now?

The Doctor glanced over back to the scanner, noting aloud, "Now, that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity? There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose questioned, frowning some to the strangely empty ship. It felt very odd, with a small twinge of dread going down her back. The others felt the same, giving the ship a wary gaze.

"Good question," the Doctor muttered. He leaned down to check the scans again. "No life readings on board."

"Well, we're in deep space," Rose sighed. "They didn't just nip out for a quick fag."

"Nope, checked all the smoking pods," the Doctor told her. He sniffed the air lightly. The others followed in suit, beginning to notice the strong and over powering smell of something burning. "Can you smell that?"

"Yeah, someone's cooking," Rose nodded, sniffing the air some more.

"Sunday roast, definitely," Mickey added in. The Doctor nodded, looking over to Wanda to see a slight green color on her face. The Time Lady looked as though she were about to be sick.

"Wanda? You all right?" he asked her in concern.

She simply nodded, turning away to keep them from seeing her gag slightly from the smell. The moment Rose mentioned the crew, Wanda suddenly remembered what exactly the smell was. The burning flesh of the dead crew, used as parts for the ship. Wanda felt so revolted and horrified by the smell and knowing what it meant. She almost wanted to rush into the TARDIS and let them handle the adventure on their own. She sucked in a quick breath and closed her eyes, counting slowly to calm her nerve. One. Two. Three. She sighed and turned back around to the others. She noticed how they all seemed to gaze at her with concern.

"Well, if we have so many questions, why don't we go look for the answers?" she commented, ignoring the stares. She hit a button on the side of the computer, making a metal door behind them open.

They all walked together out of the room into a fireplace room. A French, neoclassical, 18th century, stone fireplace sat exquisitely on the far wall. A fire roared happily within the pit. The mantle around the fire was beautifully craved around the pit. An 18th century clock sat on top of the mantle, its face broken and smashed. The wooden holding the fireplace had a stunning gleam to it. Wanda walked up, sniffing the wood to smell wine, oak, berries, and honeysuckles. The Doctor examined the fireplace carefully, noting the design and time period to the others. Rose and Mickey stared out a nearby porthole window, seeing the outside of the ship. No possible way for the fireplace to be there. Nor the other room the Doctor spoke of being there.

The Doctor crouched down, blinking in surprise to the sight before him. A little blonde girl, dressed in a white dressing gown, kneeled next to the fire on the other side. She blinked in astonishment as well. The little girl tilted her head curiously at him as he stared at her.

"Hello," he said to her.

"Hello," the little girl replied. The Doctor gave the girl a small smile.

"What's your name?" he asked her. The little girl blinked, giving the Doctor an inquiring gaze.

"Reinette," she answered.

Wanda crouched down next to the Doctor, smiling brightly. She knew this was mostly the Doctor's adventure this day, but she could not help but say 'hello' to Reinette at least once. She might not get a chance to again later. Plus, Reinette had been, not only a favorite character for Wanda from the show, but a favorite historical figure as well. There was a lot Wanda admired about Reinette. Just as much as she admired the Doctor.

"Hi, Reinette. Nice to meet you," Wanda said merrily, waving at the girl. She glanced around behind the young girl to the room around her. "Lovely room you got."

"Thank you, Madame," Reinette responded politely, nodding in thanks. Mickey and Rose crouched down next to both Time Lords, peeking into the fireplace to stare at little Reinette as well. Rose's eyes widened greatly while Mickey sort of blinked dumbfounded at the sight.

"Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" the Doctor asked the little girl.

"In my bedroom," Reinette answered as though it should be obvious. She blinked in confusion at the Doctor, finding both him and the odd raven-haired woman next to him to be very strange.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" the Doctor continued to push for answers.

"Paris, of course," the girl shook her head at him, laughing lightly on how silly his questions were. Wanda grinned at the Doctor, bumping him lightly with her elbow.

"Yeah, Doctor. Isn't it obvious?" she snickered. He rolled his eyes at her. Wanda smiled kindly back to Reinette. "Don't mind him. He can be an idiot at times. How's the year 1727 treating you?"

"Very well, Madame," Reinette smiled at Wanda. The little girl stared curiously then to both Time Lords. "Madame, Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?"

"Oh, it's just a routine . . . fire check," the Doctor answered lightly, giving the girl a smile. "Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night-night."

"Good night, Monsieur," Reinette replied politely, watching the Doctor stand back up. Wanda smiled warmly to the girl.

"Good night, Reinette. Sleep well," she spoke softly. "See you in six months." Reinette nodded slowly, looking bewilderment by Wanda's last words.

"Good night, Madame," she replied. Wanda stood up next to the Doctor, facing a very confused Rose and Mickey.

"You said this was the 51st century," Mickey said, clearly confused by what had just occurred.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe," the Doctor responded, frowning slightly. He was just as confused as the rest of them. "I think we just found the hole."

"We found one hole. There's a lot more running around this ship," Wanda told them, gazing around some. She kept trying to keep her mind off the smell. It was becoming increasingly overpowering to her sensitive nose.

"All spatiotemporal hyperlinks?" the Doctor asked her. She nodded in response.

"What's that?" Mickey asked, looking between the two Time Lords.

"No idea. Just made it up," the Doctor told him. "Didn't want to say 'magic door.'"

"I think magic door sounds better," Wanda said, smirking at the Doctor.

"You would think that," he responded back, smirking at her as well.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Rose asked. She smiled at Wanda when the Time Lady beamed, knowing it had made her happy to use that term instead of the Doctor's.

"Well, she _was_ speaking French," the Doctor noted, nodding towards the fireplace. "Right period French, too." He walked away from them, taking off his tan overcoat and tossing it on a pipe. Mickey was confused for a moment about the language differences, but Rose explained it to him. The magnificent TARIDS translation at work. Boy, did Wanda love the old girl for it.

Wanda watched as the Doctor walked over to the mantle, finding the mechanism on the side to allow him to move to the other side. She stepped back, smiling at him and wishing him a safe trip. Suddenly, the ping warning with off in her head and the chill went down her spine. She knew enough now to realize what exactly this reaction within her meant. The Doctor's life was at stake. She never knew why or how she felt this, but she did not question it. Simply taking it as a gift to help save the Doctor.

"Doctor, wait!" she cried in alarm, rushing forward to grab at his suit jacket. The floor around her feet swerved around with the fireplace, making her stumble into the Doctor as they moved to 1727 France.

He held her up from falling to the ground, blinking in surprise that they had been moved around. He felt even more stunned when Wanda blinked at him, realizing that their faces were close together. Wanda stared up to him, feeling her breath leave her at the sight of the beautiful, deep brown eyes of Ten. The Doctor felt similar when he stared into her sparkling, clear gray eyes. Both had a light red tint on their face as they moved away from each other.

They both gazed around to see they had arrived in the room they had just seen with Reinette in only minutes ago. A room was much made and built for a growing child with toys and such scattered around. They spotted little Reinette sleeping peacefully on her bed, snuggled up under the covers. A loud ticking of a clock rang out as they stepped closer into the room. Wanda touched the wooden rocking horse and made it move slightly. The Doctor stared out of the window, gazing out to the 18th century Paris. Snow fell gently down, covering the city in a white blanket.

Reinette woke up with a gasp when a horse outside neighed loudly. Both the Doctor and Wanda turned to the frightened looking little girl.

"It's okay. Don't scream," the Doctor said calmly.

"It's just us, Reinette," Wanda assured her, sending her a kind and warm smile. "You know, the fireplace man and woman. Well, he's the only one supposed to be here. I kind of got dragged in. Sorry about that."

The Doctor walked up to Reinette's bed side, lighting the candle with his sonic on the end table. Reinette stared at them both in bewilderment, though mostly kept her gaze fixed on the Doctor. Wanda stared around the room carefully. She still felt the ping of warning echoing in her mind. It kept ringing over and over in alarm. But what could be causing it? What made the Doctor's life in danger within Reinette's room? She walked up closer to the bed, standing at the end as she continued to keep a watchful eye out.

"We were talking just a moment ago," the Doctor said to Reinette. "We were in your fireplace." Reinette stared up in amazement.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months," Reinette told him. She stared over to Wanda. "It was just like you said, Madame. Six months. How did you know?"

"I'm great at guessing," Wanda replied, grinning at the little girl.

"Must be a loose connection," the Doctor mumbled. Wanda nodded in agreement, staring at him as he walked over to check the fireplace. He tapped it loudly. "Need to get a man in."

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asked them both. Wanda watched as the Doctor stared at the clock on the mantle, seeing the smashed face, clearly broken beyond the ability to work.

"Okay, that's scary," the Doctor muttered quietly.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette questioned in disbelief.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit," the Doctor replied, staring warily at the clock. "'Cause, you see, if this clock's broken," he glanced around the room, "and it's the only clock in the room . . . then what's that?"

They all listened to the loud ticking echoing around in the room. Wanda tensed, remembering the clockwork androids. Reinette started to gaze around the room for the sound, looking wary.

"'Cause, you see, that's not a clock," the Doctor continued to say, walking slowly over to the bed. Reinette stiffened, eyes wavering in fright. The Doctor gazed thoughtfully "You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man." Reinette breathed in and out quickly, looking panicked. Wanda walked over to the side of the bed, holding onto Reinette's hand to comfort the child.

"What is it?" the little girl asked fearfully.

"Now, let's think . . . if you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom first thing you do . . . break the clock," the Doctor explained, wandering over to the window to check behind the large curtain. Trying to pinpoint the source of the large ticking.

"And if you're a ticking monster . . . first place you hide . . . ," Wanda sent a quick glanced down below the bed. The Doctor glanced down with her, looking back up and nodded. Wanda nodded as well. "You hide in the one place all monsters hide." The Doctor moved over to where Wanda stood, looking calmly to Reinette.

"Stay on the bed, right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge," he ordered Reinette. He pulled Wanda back, making sure her feet were nowhere near the bed. He did not know whether or not whatever lied underneath the bed might attack her. Might attack little Reinette as well.

He slowly crouched down, sonic in hand. He could not see anything; only hear the loud, intense ticking. He made the screwdriver buzz loudly as he aimed it under the bed. Trying to make out what creature haunted under a little girl's bed. The creature lashed out at him, barely missing his face with a blade as he felt Wanda yank him back. He stood up quickly, staring to the other side of Reinette. The little girl breathed in fright to the fearful look on both of the Time Lords' faces. The strange creature towered behind the child, dressed in the French period, though with a white painted mask and gray wig on its head. It continued to tick loudly as it observed them all.

"Reinette, don't look 'round," the Doctor said slowly and carefully, trying to keep the child calm.

"Just keep looking at us," Wanda said quietly, keeping her attention on the child while the Doctor focused on the creature behind. "Doctor, check Reinette. Check her mind." The Doctor nodded, placing his hands around the child's head. He frowned in disproval, looking to the ticking creature.

"You've been scanning her brain," he said in disbelief. He stared back to Reinette, looking at her closely to see what exactly was so special about her. "What, you crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" He let go of Reinette, glaring at the creature.

"I don't understand," Reinette spoke up. "It wants _me_?" She looked to the creature behind her, blinking in shock to the sight. "You want _me_?" The creature whirred as it tilted its head at her, staring down creepily with its painted mask.

"Not yet. You are incomplete," it answered in a mechanical voice.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete?" the Doctor asked the creature. It remained still, keeping its head tilted and staring fixedly at Reinette. He stood up, glowering at the creature. "You can answer her or you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?"

"It means she isn't old enough yet," Wanda said, feeling the ping warning grow more urgent. She had thought the one swipe from under the bed had been the danger. Apparently there was more to come. "It's waiting until she reaches the right age."

"And then what?" the Doctor questioned.

"Well . . . it was scanning her mind for a reason," said Wanda, scooting closer to the Doctor. The clockwork android should have made its move by now. Something had changed again. But what?

"It's scanning her mind . . .," the Doctor trailer off, his eyes going wide with realization. "Waiting until she reaches the right age . . . so it can take it." He looked at the creature, glaring heatedly. He pointed his sonic harshly at the creature. The creature advanced, heading straight to the Doctor.

Wanda saw it. The android would not hesitate as it had in the show. It was heading straight at the Doctor to kill him. It wanted him out of the way, now and forever. No chances of survival or getting in the way. The Doctor did not see the danger coming as the creature went to thrust its arm at him. Grabbing the candle stick holder off the end table, Wanda leaped forward and blocked the deadly blade, stopping it just millimeters from the Doctor's chest.

"I don't think so," Wanda growled at it. She flung the blade back, making the android stumble. "You're not hurting anyone on my watch."

"Thanks for that," the Doctor said, nodding at Wanda in gratitude. That had been too close for his liking. Too close for him and Wanda.

"No problem," Wanda muttered, keeping the large candle holder pointed aggressively at the android. The creature lunged jerkily at her. The holder clanged against the blade as the two fought. The blade continued to slash at her as she blocked and clashed against the android with the candle holder. Wanda backed up, making the android come back towards the fireplace.

"Be careful, Madame!" Reinette cried out in alarm, gripping the covers anxiously and in fright. The Doctor backed up with Wanda, feeling alarmed that the Time Lady was fighting against a deadly blade.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette! Don't worry about it!" he called out to the little girl.

He slammed the creature over as it knocked the candle holder out of Wanda's hands, ready to strike her down as it raised its arm. The creature crashed into the wooden rocking horse, breaking the toy to pieces. He made sure to keep Wanda behind him as the creature jerkily stood back up. They both moved out of the way as the android brought down its arm at them. The blade lodged into the mantle, making the mechanical being become stuck in place. Unable to yank its arm back out. The Doctor and Wanda grinned at each other as they step back close to the mantle. The Doctor reached down for the fireplace's switch again.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares," the Doctor said proudly.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asked curiously, looking less alarmed by the smiles on two adults' faces.

"Us! Ha!" the Doctor said with glee, activating the fireplace. It swerved around again, bringing both Time Lords and the strange creature back to the 51st century.

"Fire extinguisher! On the wall!" Wanda spoke hurriedly, pointing to the large device on the wall. The Doctor rushed over immediately. Wanda leaped back as the android freed itself from the mantle. It whipped around at her, aiming to stab her or anyone else in its path. She made sure to stand in front of Rose and Mickey so if it would strike someone, it would be her.

The Doctor aimed the extinguisher at the creature and set it off. Freezing the creature just before it could hurt the others. Wanda breathed out a sigh in relief. The ping warning finally receded. The danger had passed. The Doctor tossed the extinguisher to Rose who aimed it back at the creature, ready in case it attacked them again.

"They're a lot more agile and aggressive from what I remember," muttered Wanda.

"Where did that thing come from?" asked Rose.

"Here," the Doctor answered.

"So why is it dressed like that?" asked Mickey.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol," the Doctor replied, going up towards the creature. "Nice needlework. Shame about the face."

He grabbed the mask and threw it off. The wig fell off along with the mask. They saw the clockwork android for its true features. A clear encasing around the golden gears inside. The Doctor placed on his glasses and admired the craftsmanship, finding the android to be a beautiful piece of mechanics. He almost felt bad in destroying the thing. But it had tried to kill his Wanderer . . . no wait, not his. Wanda was not _his_. His friend. Right, that was it. His friend. He held up the sonic to the android. Its clockwork began to whirl up again and it teleported away quickly.

"Short-range teleport . . . can't have got far. Could still be on board," the Doctor spoke hurriedly, going back over to the fireplace. He placed his sonic back into his suit jacket along with his glasses and hovered his hand over the switch.

"What is it?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Clockwork android," Wanda answered. "Sort of a repairbot for the ship."

"Don't go looking for it," the Doctor pointed sternly at Rose, knowing the girl's habit of running off into danger. He swore she was just as bad as Wanda sometimes. He glanced over to said Time Lady. "Coming, Wanda?"

"Nah, I've ruined your adventure enough. Go have fun," Wanda said, smiling. "I only get in the way, after all." He frowned at hearing that.

"No, you don't," he countered.

"Yes, I do," she said firmly, sending Rose a sad glance. She still needed to figure out how to help these two get together. But the answer had still not reached her. Maybe after this adventure she could figure it out. She looked back to the Doctor. "Go. Reinette needs _you_. Not me." The Doctor stared at her for a moment longer, then shrugged and activated the switch.

They watched the fireplace swerve around again. The other side of the fireplace moved into place with the unbroken clock on top. Reinette's side of the mantle. The Doctor was back in 1727. Rose frowned lightly, then stared down to the large, gun-like fire extinguisher in her hands. A sly grin grew on her face. Mickey noticed the grin, knowing what she was thinking.

"He said not to look for it," Mickey said to her. Rose grinned at him.

"Yeah, he did," she replied. He stared at her for a moment before grinning as well, going over to grab the other extinguisher from the wall. She smiled widely, laughing. "Now you're getting it."

"Not an adventure without breaking some rules," Wanda stated sassily. She and Rose both giggled together, remembering the many exciting adventures they had gone on with breaking the Doctor's rule. Wanda nodded off down the corridor where she knew they would be heading. "You two go have fun. I'm going to wait here for the Doctor."

"You sure? You don't know what you're missing," Rose responded playfully, patting the extinguisher slightly.

"Nah. You go. It's your adventure today," Wanda waved them off. She leaned against the wall, listening to them go off in excitement. She stared at the fireplace, waiting for the Doctor to arrive back. After a few moments, she closed her eyes, beginning to think.

That was another moment to which the Doctor's life had been in danger when it should not have. Why was this happening? Why was the Doctor having more close calls than from what she knew from the show? It seemed odd and unneeded. Nothing really changed. Everything played out normally in the night the Doctor met young Reinette. And yet, the clockwork android had almost killed the Doctor. Extremely unlike the show. Yes, it had tried on the telly, but it came nowhere near getting the Doctor. He had it covered. Wanda felt bad that she kept stepping into the Doctor's adventures and ruin his time. It should be his time to shine. To be the magnificent Doctor he was. She was not needed, to keep stepping in and being in his way. She was merely a passenger. Not the pilot.

She sighed heavily, sagging almost against the metal wall. She wished she could help things become right again. Make it so these things did not happen. The odd ends of the universe that was out of place. The terrible crime of Rose and the Doctor not being together as they should. Wanda only held onto the hope that everything turn out all right for him in the future with River. Even though the mere thought brought an odd pain into her hearts. They beat sadly every time she thought of the wonderful wedding of the Doctor and River. It was odd, really. That had been one of her more favorite moments of the show. Why feel sad of it now?

She snapped her eyes back open when she heard the fireplace turn back around. She watched as the Doctor came back into view. He was not laughing or looking giddy as she remembered from the show. In fact, he blinked around dumbly and looked as if he had the worst shock in the world. He leaned against the mantle, looking as though his breath had left him greatly. She snorted some, finding it strange he would be so dumbfounded by a mere kiss. Her snort brought him out of his daze. His eyes widened slightly when he stared at her.

"S-she . . . well, I mean . . . I really didn't . . .," he said weakly. He cleared his throat hastily as Wanda began to laugh.

"Enjoy the snog?" she asked him slyly. She watched the red tint overtake his face. He almost looked ashamed by the very idea. He rubbed at his head in embarrassment.

"Well . . . she sort of caught me by surprise," he muttered.

"Don't feel too bad, Doctor. It's Madame de Pompadour," she said lightly, dismissing his strange behavior as just shock from the realization to who he kissed. She started down the hall, turning back around to grin slyly at him. "I'd snog her, too." She winked at him, skipping down the hall and disappearing around a corner.

"What?!" he called out, staring at her in shock to the statement. Was she being serious?

Wanda merely laughed even harder, knowing that would have got him. Boy, did she love messing with him. "Come on, Doctor! We need to go find Arthur!"

The Doctor blinked in confusion. "Arthur? Who's Arthur?!" He jogged off around the corner, catching up with her. "And where did Rose and Mickey go?"

"They took off. Don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Oh, every time! That's rule number one. I swear, she gets that habit from you."

"No one ever listens to that rule, Doctor." They turned down another corner. Wanda beamed while the Doctor stared in shock. A large white stallion, wearing bridle and all, stood in front of them. Wanda hurried forward cheerfully. "Arthur! So glad to see you!" She gave the horse a hug. It neighed happily, nuzzling at her in delight. She laughed merrily, finding the horse's affections enjoyable.

"So . . . this is Arthur?" The Doctor walked up, scrunching his face when the horse's slobber lips nipped playfully in his hair. He batted the horse's muzzle away, rubbing at his hair in disgust. "Oi, quit that."

Wanda laughed loudly when she saw Arthur's salvia had made the Doctor's hair spike up even more. They walked down the corridor together, Arthur following behind as they went to search for Rose and Mickey. Wanda began to think over Reinette and the Doctor's kiss, pondering on the subject. For some odd reason, she had the strange feeling of being hurt by the action. Of being . . . 'jealous.'

She never felt jealousy before. Never had a reason to. She did know the reaction, though, and what would stimulate the emotion. But . . . she had no real reason to be feeling it at the moment. The Doctor shared a nice kiss with a wonderful Reinette Poisson. He had every right to, since Wanda had ruined most of his adventure that day. But, at the same time, she felt jealous. Not that the Doctor had kissed someone, but that Reinette had a chance to kiss the Doctor. When Wanda felt as though she wanted to do the same. She wanted to kiss . . .

She stopped short in the corridor briefly before quickly walking again. Not wishing for the Doctor to see her small panic or the wide eyes on her face. No. No, that was not right. She did not want to kiss the Doctor. Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Because kissing the Doctor would be bad. No matter how much her hearts beat in joy to the thought. No matter how much she envied Reinette for being able to experience his kiss. No matter how wonderful his lips might be. No matter how much she craved . . . agh! No! She needed to stop thinking this over. The Doctor had two wonderful and beautiful women already there for him. Two of her best friends. Rose and River. Wanda would be the most selfish. Most horrible. Most terrible person in the universe if she thought for an instant to want to do something like that with the Doctor. Even if she had a small crush, it was no excuse. Rose and River were meant for him. Not _her_.

"Will you stop following us! We're not your parents!"

Wanda shook her head quickly, riding herself of her selfish thoughts as she brought herself back to the situation at hand. She glanced over to see the Doctor looking at Arthur in annoyance.

"Oh, be nice to Arthur," Wanda told him, giving the horse another hug. "Don't listen to the mean man. We can be your parents if you want." The horse neighed with joy, making her chuckled and the Doctor roll his eyes.

"The TARDIS will not be happy with a horse on board," he said sternly.

"You mean _you_ won't be happy with a horse on board," Wanda countered. Arthur nuzzled her in the face some more, making her laugh. "Don't worry. We'll find him a good home. Why don't we try over there?" She pointed to some wooden, stable doors.

The Doctor and she walked through them into a bright and sunny day. Bright green grass and hedges of flowers lay all around them as they walked together. They turned around a large stone vase with flowers held inside to see a vast garden. Fountains spread all around and people strolling around peacefully through the grass. The palace could be seen a distances away from where they stood. The Doctor spotted Reinette dressed in an outing gown with a parasol in hand. A friend of hers walked cheerfully alongside her. Both women could be heard giggling and laughing away as they strolled through the garden with their arms happily linked.

"Aw, she's so happy," Wanda said quietly, smiling warmly. "I'm glad for her. She really has a nice life."

"Yes, she does," the Doctor nodded in agreement. The Doctor hurriedly pulled Wanda down and made them both duck behind the stone vase, just as Reinette glanced over her shoulder to them. "That was close."

"You act like you're afraid to meet her again," Wanda whispered, finding his nervous demeanour hilarious.

"Well, I'd rather not have a pair of lips attack me again," he whispered in reply, giving a slight disgruntled expression in remembering the occurrence. .

"If I remember correctly, you weren't too upset with said lips 'attacking' you," Wanda snickered, elbowing him lightly in the side. "You rather liked those lips."

"I'd rather like someone else's lips," he mumbled.

Wanda nodded in understanding, suddenly realizing what he meant and why he acted strangely. She gave a grin, suddenly gaining new hope for Rose, seeing her chance to push matters into the direction they needed to be. "Ah. I see. Well, I know she wants your lips, too. You really should just go ahead and kiss her already. Tell her how you feel. She's going to get the wrong idea if you keep this up. Thinking you like someone else instead."

The Doctor stared at her in amazement, blinking in surprise. "She . . . she wants to kiss me, too? Are you sure about that? That, you know . . . said woman wants to kiss. Doesn't just see me as just a friend?"

Wanda grinned, giving a slight chuckle. "Of course, she doesn't. Why would she ever see you as just a friend? She loves you dearly."

The Doctor grinned in return, looking joyful by the idea. His eyes lit up greatly with keen excitement and interest. "Really? Loves me?" He scooted closer to her, the grin of his slowly becoming foxy as he wiggled his brows slightly. "Well, maybe I should kiss her, then."

"Maybe you should." Wanda beamed at him. "Then, I can finally get you two to go on some nice dates. There have been a few places in mind I bet Rose would just love."

The Doctor grew a silly smile on his face, thinking it over, nodding in delight to the idea. Oh, yes, so many places they could go and explore. So many beautiful sights that would bring up the color of her clear, sparkling eyes even more so. Maybe possibly even convince her to finally wear a dress while he would finally wear that tuxedo that Third Wanda always teased him about. "Right, few nice dates and—wait a minute Rose? What about Rose?"

"Duh. The woman who loves you and you want to kiss. I bet she's been waiting ages for it now." Wanda glanced over the stone wall, missing the bewildered and confused look of the Doctor. "I mean, she had the idea that you and me were together because you waited around so long. Can you imagine? You and me? Together?" She laughed some, but only half-heartedly. Slowly she thumbed the stone vase in front of them, staring distantly to nothing in particular. "Girls get the wrong idea sometimes. They tend to jump to conclusions and go into denial when it comes to matters of the heart. Especially if they know the ones they love are meant to be with another. It beings to hurt . . . so much so. And they have to watch from a distance and let said love go."

She sighed sadly and stood up, not really realizing what she was saying. Or even the observing look from the Doctor. He wondered for a moment, as he watched her walk off back to the ship, if maybe she was talking more about someone else than Rose. The very idea of him and Rose being together seemed silly and weird to him. Uncanny. Rose and he hardly got along at times. The girl was a good friend. Not a good relationship to have with. And maybe . . . just maybe, Wanda had been right. He needed to let his feelings be heard, before said woman began to think he loved another. Another like Rose, or anyone else, such as Reinette.

The Doctor stood up, glancing over quickly at the distance Reinette before walking off to catch up with Wanda.

Reinette felt the prickling sensation of someone watching her once more. She glanced over her shoulder, looking to see the empty area with the stone wall and vase. But once again, there was no one in sight.

"Is something wrong, my dear?" her friend Katherine asked her. Reinette turned back around, shaking her head slightly at her puerile mind.

"Not _wrong_, no," she replied easily, continuing their tranquil stroll through the gardens. They kept their arms happily linked as they moved along.

"Have you heard of what Aleena did the other day?" Kathrine asked with a giggle. Reinette began to giggle with her friend, knowing what mischief Aleena could fall into.

"What has the child ensued this time?" she asked laughing. "Has she set fire to the kitchens _again_?"

XxXxXxXx

So, what did everyone think of the chapter? I hope it was good. I've been really trying to do my best for the story. I hope I can keep up the satisfaction. :) Please, let me know how the story is doing within a review. It helps me keep the story on track and written the way everyone would like to see it unfold.

Reviewers:

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yeah, Second Wanda is sort of a magnet for guns. lol But it sort of ties in with what she was born from in a way. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) Hope you will enjoy with one as well.

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: lol I'll give as many clues as I possibly can. :) If you noticed at the end of this chapter, there was a very big one given away. And there will be another even larger clue as to what Wanda might be within the future chapters to come up shortly. So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :)

**Sah**: lol No worries. I've done that more times than I can count. Thanks for taking the time to leave a lovely review. :) I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and the story so much. Hope you will like this chapter as well. :) Oh, and glad you enjoyed the unexpected. I thought it would be a nice twist. ;) And don't worry, they will be getting together very soon. You could even say the next chapter to come will start a avalanche of sorts for the beginning of their 'relationship.' Also, going on everything turning out all right, it should . . . probably . . . hopefully . . . Okay, so that's still a little unclear. Even to me. lol

**little101**: Glad you like the differences. I really try to stick with both their characters, and how far along they are with Wanda. Gotta keep everything in logical order. :) Thanks for the review.

**grapejuice101**: lol Nah, it's cool. It makes things more suspenseful that way. ;)

**sophia**: Welcome back! It's good to see you again! :D Hope you enjoyed seeing Ten again within this chapter. :)

**ThatBlueScreenGuy**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story for the most part. But I'm terribly sorry that the story disappoints you or causes you to become frustrated with it. I understand completely where you're coming from. I have the same mindset with other stories. It does really get annoying on how often that occurs. I really try to stay away from arguments in general between any characters for I'm horrible at writing them. I'm not a arguer myself, so I have no clue as to how people really handle disagreements. Though, with the last chapter, I was really trying to go for that neither Wanda nor the Doctor were wrong or correct on the issue they were disagreeing to. That it was mostly ended on them simply agreeing to disagree in a way, for both were too stubborn to see the exact point. As well as the Doctor merely giving up on the discussion for he realized that she would indeed learn from her mistakes in her future. I see now I did not convey that standpoint as well as I should have. Sorry about that. And Second Wanda is completely idiotic when it comes with constantly placing herself into danger, which is a fatal flaw of which she has. But I actual wrote the last chapter in such as way to sort of tie into a future chapter to where she learns that she must no longer act in such a way because of consequences to follow. Some more character development of which I would like her to go under. :)  
>Thank you for pointing this out to me. I hope to keep away from making the same mistakes in the future and to write a better story to your satisfaction. :) I'll try my best to make sure the story is perfect for everyone. And there will definitely be more pressure on the Doctor within the future, though more within part three of the story. Please, let me know if there is anything more you would like to see within the story, and if there is any more flaws within it that need fixing. I really, really hope to continue to make the story good for your enjoyment throughout the future.<p>

**Blinked310**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the twists and turns within the story. :) I really try my best to making sure make the best story I possibly can. I hope to continue writing great work. :) Though, I do have my fears that I won't be able to, or that no one will enjoy the story in the future. Hope my fears are wrong. Glad to see the story is turning out good so far at least. :)

**bored411**: Oh, the falling barriers. Oooh, not going to be pretty is all I can say for now. But I hope you will enjoy of finally seeing the truth. :) I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you liked this one as well. :)

**pottergoose**: Oh, man. Clara is doing something bad? Man, I have to catch up on the newest episodes. I've fallen behind after Time Heist. Well, I hope reading her wasn't too bad within the last chapters. lol :) Oh, and um, sorry to make you mad or disappointed, but I'll go ahead and clear the water now for you. The Doctor was truly not the one to have placed the barriers within Wanda's mind. It was someone else entirely who had done so. But really good thoughts and theories on the story. You have excellent ideas. :)

**Squidtastik**: I'm so happy you enjoyed the nice twist there. Thanks for the review. :)

**Chun**: Yep, many foreshadowing throughout the story. Though, sadly, all I'm allowed to say is spoilers. Sorry. Thanks for the review. :)

Well, that's all for now. Thank you all so much for all the great reviews. :) I hope I can keep up the good work within the story and continue trying to make it at least close to perfect. Though, I know I won't be able to write a completely good story. At least it's entertaining in some way despite the flaws within it.

~Tinker~


	16. Ch 16: The King's Love

Hello again, everyone. :)

I hope no one is annoyed or angry with me by posting up another chapter real quick. Class was cancelled, so I jumped right onto a computer and decided to upload the next part of the chapter I placed up today. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that everyone will enjoy it. :) Also, I hope no one minds it being so long of a chapter.

**Warning: **Mature scene at the end of this chapter.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 16: The King's Love

They walked down the corridors, continuing their search for Rose and Mickey. The Doctor gazed around the ship curiously while Wanda petted Arthur as she strolled about. They finally found their two companions standing in front of a one-way mirror. They could see into an elegant room of 18th century France. Gazing curiously at Louis XV, who appeared to be talking sternly with a few men.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey scoffed at the sight.

"King of France," the Doctor said, making both companions turn and smile at the Time Lords.

"Oh, here's trouble," Rose joked, grinning at the two Time Lords. "What you two been up to?"

"Oh, this—." the Doctor stated.

"And that," Wanda finished. Arthur snorted beside her. She smiled and gave him a pat. "Say hi to Arthur. He's our new companion."

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked in bewilderment, blinking in bewilderment at the sudden appearance of Arthur.

"Mickey, what's pre-revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective," the Doctor retorted, earning him a light smack in the head from Wanda.

"Rude," she said. She walked up closer to the mirror, watching Louis XV sort of primp himself up while staring into the mirror.

"I was not being rude . . . this time," the Doctor muttered, rubbing at the back of his head. "Anyway. See these?" He nodded to the mirror. "They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history."

"The history of a very special and magnificent woman, too," Wanda added, watching Reinette walk into the room. The two people within the room smiled coyly at each other after Reinette curtsied, moving to stand close to one another. They could see Reinette flirting some with Louis XV, who looked rather taken by the woman.

"Who is she?" asked Rose, raising a brow to the scene behind the mirror.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as 'Reinette,'" explained the Doctor. "One of the most accomplished woman who ever lived."

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asked him.

"No, he's already got a Queen," the Doctor told her, nodding to the couple in the room, who both continued to flirt graciously. "She's got plans of being his mistress."

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose nodded, laughing some.

"I think this is the night they met, the night of the Yew-Tree Ball." The Doctor observed the King leaving. Reinette was left alone in the room, looking rather happy. The Doctor nodded, thinking his assumptions were right. "In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace, even her own title—Madame de Pompadour."

Reinette came up to the mirror, doing the same as Louis XV had in making sure she looked presentable for the King. Excitement played out on her face as she knew she would win the King's heart that night, just as he won hers.

"Queen must have loved her," Rose commented lightly.

"Oh, she did," remarked the Doctor. "They got on very well."

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey questioned, astonished by the very idea. The Doctor shrugged slightly.

"France. Different planet," he replied. The trio all watched, unnoticing to the broken clock in the corner. Wanda glanced back to them, clearing her throat lightly and getting their attention.

"I suggest we go in there and help Reinette. There's a clockwork android in there, at the current moment," Wanda told them. "Might want to make sure it doesn't hurt her."

The Doctor looked back into the room in alarm, seeing the broken clock. Reinette turned, looking startled by something behind her. They watched a figure come out of the shadows. The same masked face, though with different clothing. Another clockwork ready to take Reinette. The Doctor grabbed the fire extinguisher from Mickey and pushed at the mirror, making it swivel to the side as they all went into the room. The Doctor gave a brief hello to Reinette as he used the device on the android. It froze to the spot. He tossed the extinguisher back to Mickey before facing the android, staring harshly at it.

"Hi, Reinette," Wanda said, coming up beside the woman. "Sorry about the fright. Didn't mean to rush in at you." Reinette stared in amazement to Wanda.

"Fireplace woman," Reinette breathed in astonishment, finding it amazing that she, just as fireplace man, had not aged one moment.

"Yep. You can just call me Madame Fireplace. Suits me, I think," Wanda spoke brightly, going up next to the Doctor to glare at the android. They listened as it whirled loudly.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asked cautiously, tightening his hold on the fire extinguisher tensely.

"Switching back on," answered the Doctor. "Melting the ice."

"And then what?" Mickey questioned.

"Then it kills everyone in the room," the Doctor told him, glaring hard at the android to the very thought. Over his dead body. The android abruptly shot its arm out, inches from Wanda's face. The Doctor grabbed her and pulled the Time Lady back, feeling his hearts clench in fright to it coming close to her. "Focuses the mind, doesn't it?"

"Every time," Wanda breathed, feeling dread that the android had come close to the Doctor.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked the android harshly. "Identify yourself."

"It won't listen to you," Wanda told him. She glanced back to Reinette. "It will only take orders from her." Reinette stared at her in disbelief.

"Why should it listen to me?" she asked, scoffing slightly.

"Because you're Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson. A very magnificent woman who holds more strength and majesty than she could ever realize," Wanda smiled at her. Reinette blinked, feeling stunned by those words, and how sincere the woman spoke them.

"Answer the question," Reinette commanded the android, feeling proud of herself by fireplace woman's words. One of her imaginary friends had held her to as much height as she did to them. Reinette gazed evenly and strictly at the creature in front of them. "Answer any and all questions put to you." The android slowly lowered its arm.

"I am repair droid seven," it answered obediently.

"What happened to the ship, then?" the Doctor questioned. "There was a lot of damage."

"Ion storm. Eighty-two percent systems failure," it explained.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year," said the Doctor, staring carefully at the android and trying to make sense as to what had happened and why. "What's taking you so long?"

"We did not have the parts."

Mickey began to laugh slightly, shaking his head lightly and speaking to the room, "Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts."

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" the Doctor continued to question.

"We did not have the parts," the android repeated. The Doctor raised a confused brow.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship," the Doctor told it. "Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts," it simply repeated again. The Doctor grew agitated, feeling the android to be messing with him.

"Fifty people don't just disappear," he retorted. Wanda leaned over to him, looking grave.

"Doctor, they didn't have the parts," she spoke quietly. "So . . . they had to improvise." The Doctor eyes lit up with realization, suddenly realizing what had happened to the crew. A horrible fate indeed. Now he knew why Wanda had looked so sickened and disgusted when they had noticed the smell.

"You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew," he said quietly, staring evenly to the android. Everyone else around the room stared in confusion.

"The crew?" Mickey asked, looking baffled. Rose blinked, feeling revolted suddenly in remembering to what she and Mickey had found earlier while exploring the ship.

"We found a camera with an eye in it," she said slowly. "And there was a heart wired in to machinery."

"It was just doing what it was programmed to . . . repairing the ship any way it can with whatever it can find," the Doctor spoke quietly, staring steadily to the android. "No one told it the crew weren't on the menu." He glanced back over to Rose. "What did you say? The flight deck sme—."

"Please, don't," Wanda said quickly, looking ready to be sick. "Please, don't mention the smell." The Doctor turned his attention back onto her and nodded, remembering how sensitive her nose could be. And the knowledge of what that smell really was . . . she could probably hardly stomach it. He looked back to the android, ready to change the subject away from the repulsive knowledge.

"But what are you doing _here_?" he asked the android. "You've opened up time windows. That takes _colossal _energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead, you come to 18th century France. Why?"

"One more part is required," it answered. The Doctor nodded, remembering the night with little Reinette and it scanning her mind.

"What age exactly are you waiting for before you take it?" he questioned. "Are you really just going to keep opening up more time windows just to scan her brain every time and wait around until she's reached the right age?"

"Why her?" Rose spoke up, making them glance back to her. "You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?"

"We are the same," the android answered curtly. Reinette's expression went from shocked to revolted by the very notion. Especially after hearing for what the creature had done to the poor people from its ship.

"We are not the same," she spat in disgust. "We are in no sense the same!"

"We are the same," the android repeated. Reinette grew enraged.

"Get out of here!" she shouted. "Get out of here this instant!" The android then teleported away upon command, going back to the ship. The Doctor hurriedly ordered Rose and Mickey back on the ship to go after it. The two companions rushed off. He shut the mirror behind them, turning back to the two women left in the room.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me," he said quickly, going up to the French woman. "We need to find out what they're looking for exactly. There's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit."

He cautiously and gently placed his fingers on her temples. Reinette stared warily at him as he closed his eyes, entering her mind. She closed her eyes as well, feeling overwhelmed by his presence within her head. It was the oddest sensation she had ever felt. As though some force connecting her mind with another. Something shifting and moving through without her being able to control it. It was beyond words to compare or even to describe.

"Fireplace man . . . you are inside my mind," she breathed. The Doctor nodded, moving through her memories, thoughts, feelings, and her very existence. It was much simpler to shift through than what he done with Young Wanda not that long ago. Not as broken or blocked up.

He instructed Reinette to imagine doors, in case there was something she wished to remain secret and hidden. Many popped up, but not enough to keep him from finding what he needed. Not only that, but he knew there was no real stopping him from entering said doors. He merely passed them by as a courtesy. They were unlike the barriers he had come across within Wanda's mind. To which he still had a hard time figuring out. They had been unlike anything he had ever experience before. Nothing to which he had ever come across or even seen. Another mystery to solve on the Time Lady.

Suddenly, he felt the process reverse. It was not him entering Reinette's mind. It was her entering _his_. She shifted through brief glimpses of his past, his title that he had given himself, and a few other things. His eyes shot open in shock, jerking away from her.

"How did you do that?" he asked, staring at her in astonishment. Feeling almost frightened that someone had easily entered his mind. That was someone else who held that same power.

"A door, once opened, may be stepped through in either direction," Reinette answered easily.

"You go, Reinette," Wanda said, admiring the woman even more. "Told you, you have more strength than you realize."

"Thank you, Wanderer," Reinette said gratefully. Wanda smiled, and then said smile dropped upon hearing her name.

"You know my name?" she asked, bewildered by what she heard.

"It was a very profound name dancing amongst the Doctor's mind," Reinette replied, smiling knowingly to the Doctor. "I understand now why you would not return my affections as passionately from such long before." She stared between the two, a plan beginning to formulate within her mind. If the Doctor remained naïve to his heart's desires, then she might be able give him a little push. She grew at sly smile at she looked back to the astonished Doctor. "Why not share this evening with me? I believe we should have a dance."

"No. No, we can't," the Doctor said hurriedly, still feeling edgy by both Reinette's power into his mind and to what she had seen of the Time Lady. So much that he had been trying to keep very well hidden from both himself and Wanda for quite some time now. Not even Rose knew of what he had been thinking of lately.

"Sure we can," Wanda responded in delight. "How often do we get a chance to dance in an 18th century French ball?"

"But Rose and Mickey—," the Doctor tried to argue. Both Reinette and Wanda grabbed his arms, both on either side of him with bright smiles. Though, Wanda's was more innocent than Reinette's. He could almost see a mischievous plan growing in the French woman's eyes.

"Time to dance, Doctor," Reinette stated in a commanding tone.

"Woo! I can't believe I get to be here with you guys!" Wanda exclaimed cheerfully as they walked out of the room. "I mean, I really shouldn't. This is your two's moment. Don't worry; I'll just hang in the corner. You two have fun. I'll make sure to stay out of the way. Dance till your heart's content."

"Oh, you'll be partaking in just as much dancing this evening. Possibly even more so," Reinette responded. She grinned slyly as they entered the ballroom, knowing full well that Aleena had given this idea to her for this very reason.

XxXxXxXx

The ball had been a blast for Wanda. Never before had she enjoyed a dance of any sorts. It had been somewhat boring at first, being very formal. But once the guests became somewhat intoxicated, the Doctor made things get a little wild. People laughed and danced all around. The music sped up very fast during some moments. At one point, Wanda had gotten ahold of a violin and gave everyone a nice jig to jump around with. Then there was much entertainment with the banana the Doctor had. He sort of ended up doing a juggling act with it to impress everyone. Everything was just so lively.

So many people seemed to want to dance with Wanda. Mostly because of her exotic looks with the raven hair. Apparently it was very unique and unusual hair color for France during that time period. She had a hard time keeping up at first, having never the opportunity to dance. But eventually she got the swing of things. Many men seemed to drag her around the room, teasing her some to which she knew must be some flirting. She teased back, not wishing to let them have the last words. But almost every moment she started to dance with another gentleman, the Doctor seemed to pop up out of nowhere and sweep her off into a dance with him. Not that she really minded. In fact, she rather preferred to dance with the Doctor anyway. He did not make her feel as uncomfortable as the others.

Dancing with the Doctor . . . it had been wonderful. She remembered how Rose complained once he would step on ones feet and was very clumsy. But Wanda found him enjoyable to dance with. He helped her learn many different moves and was patient enough to work with her beginner movements. He would smile and praise her whenever she got the routine right. She knew it must have been embarrassing for him to be with such an awkward dancer, but he seemed to enjoy her company just as much as she enjoyed his. And every time he gave her a compliment for dancing well, she would beam in happiness and delight. To which he would return with a bright smile.

They stumbled back into the ship, laughing away and waving a cheerful Reinette a good night. The lady seemed to be very proud and satisfied by something as they walked off. The Doctor had kept a goblet with them from the ball, replacing the wine with multigrain anti-oil. He had been a little drunk earlier, but having his genetics, he easily shrugged off the effects. Wanda did not drink as much as the Doctor, having never quite found alcoholic beverages to be pleasing in taste.

Wanda nodded the Doctor in the right direction to where Rose and Mickey were being held captive. She had warned him beforehand during the party what had happened. As well as explaining what age the androids had been searching for. She knew he would have figured it out eventually, but she wanted to help him move along quickly in case Rose and Mickey were close to being killed. This had her anxious, hoping the two companions were all right.

"Time to play the part," the Doctor whispered to her, pulling off his tie and placing it around his head. Wanda pulled out a dark pair of sun glasses she had, pushing them on his face and laughing on how funny he looked. She unzipped her military jacket and had it hanging around her elbows loosely. She finished her look by ruffling up her hair and making it appear messy.

"This is going to be good," she said, winking at him. They leaned on each other as they laughed and sung loudly as they stumbled into the room. Rose, Mickey, and even the androids seemed to look at them in disbelief as they both continued to sing loudly and drunkenly walked around.

"Have you met the French? My _god_! They know how to party," the Doctor cried out as he leaned against a console. Wanda stumbled over to Rose, giggling like mad.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in," Rose retorted, looking disgruntled. "The Oncoming Storm and the Wanderer, ready to save the day."

"Oh, hush you—you silly, you," Wanda slurred. "You—you are pink and yellow. Did anyone ever tell you that? Pink and yellow! Pink and yellow!" Wanda laughed and stumbled over to a few certain controls, smirking in knowing what they did.

"What've you two been doing? Where've you been?" Rose demanded to know, giving them both a stern gaze.

"Partying!" Wanda exclaimed, throwing a hand wildly up into the air and making her body jerk some from the fast movement. She held onto the controls as she stumbled around on her feet from the jerking motion she had done.

"And among other things," the Doctor explained, leaning heavily on the scanner. "I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before." He walked up to Rose, leaning against the table she was tied to. "Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good."

"Yes! Bananas are the savior of life. You never know when it can be a nice replacement gun," Wanda spoke, giving a loud hiccup. "And they taste great, too!" The Doctor smirked and winked at her, looking over to the main android. He stood back from Rose, going over to it.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho, brilliant! It's you!" he cried out, pointing to the android. "You're my favorite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick! You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad."

Wanda burst out laughing, clutching at her stomach as she grabbed a hold of the controls, getting ready to pull them. The Doctor went on insulting and explaining why the androids had been jumping around in search of Reinette's right age. Thirty-seven years old, the same as the ship, wanting the French woman's brain for a command circuit for the ship's computer. Then, he promptly poured his goblet of oil over the main android. Wanda then quickly pulled the switch and made the rest of the clockwork androids power down. She clapped her hands proudly and shrugged back on her jacket, going over to Mickey to let him out of his restraints.

The Doctor helped Rose with hers. Putting back on his tie, he quickly went over to the controls. He tried to get the time windows to shut down, but one android remained within a window, leaving them unable to close completely. The droid which the Doctor had poured the oil on came back to life. It emptied the oil onto the Doctor's shoe and the rest of the androids came back on as the switch flipped up on its own. A tone rang out in the room from the one droid remaining in the window. All of the clockwork androids teleported away immediately, off to retrieve the Reinette who had reached the right age for them.

The Doctor told them hurriedly that they needed to find the right time windows, one to warn Reinette, and another one to save her. He rushed off to find the one where Reinette would be in trouble, leaving them to find the other one. Wanda rushed through quickly until she found it. A tapestry to which she knew Reinette would be within the music room. She shouted out for Rose and Mickey, knowing the girl would be needed.

"Did you find it?" Mickey asked in a rush. Both of them rushed up beside Wanda, looking at the tapestry.

"Yeah, she's just inside," Wanda said, pointing to the portal they needed.

"All right, we'll go tell the Doctor," Rose spoke rapidly, running off. Mickey ran after her. Wanda stiffened and turned sharply to the direction they both rushed off in.

"Wait, Rose!" Wanda called out to the companion. But the girl had already run around a corner and disappeared. Wanda was shocked that Rose and Mickey had rushed off like that. The blonde companion was supposed to talk with Reinette. Now, who was going to?

Wanda gazed back to the tapestry, hesitating for a moment before pushing it aside and entering into the room. It was quiet, with only a ticking clock making a sound. She walked slowly into the main room, seeing Reinette standing by a window and gazing out to the stars. Wanda felt that the French woman held a longing and distant look to those stars. Similar to how Shelly would compare Wanda's eyes whenever they had gazed to the stars together. Wanda knew Reinette must envy the stars and their wonder just as much as she did.

"Hello, Reinette," she spoke softly. Reinette turned quickly, looking slightly startled at first, then relaxed.

"Oh, it is you, Wanderer," she replied. She gazed around the room curiously. "Where is the Doctor?"

"He's back on the ship. Fighting the androids at the moment," Wanda told her, stepping more into the room. She knew she did not have to explain everything as simplistic as Rose had. Reinette would keep up far better than others could ever know. People tended to overlook her brilliance sometimes. Wanda glanced back to the tapestry, shifting nervously. "Sorry, um . . . I'm not actually supposed to be here. Rose is. I'm sorry about that."

"Who is Rose?" Reinette asked, coming up closer to Wanda.

"A friend of ours. The Doctor and me," Wanda answered. She walked over, nodding for Reinette to sit by the piano. She herself sat down upon a stool close by.

Reinette sat across from her so they could face one another. "Ah, yes. I remember her. The blonde child."

"Yeah, seems I've made things a mess again. Getting in between her and her own adventure. Just as I have with the Doctor's." Wanda shook her head quickly. "Anyway, enough of my blunders. I'm here to give you a warning. In five years, the droids are going to come for you. Sometime after your thirty-seventh birthday. So, you need to be prepared."

Reinette gazed to her with uncertainty. "I do not understand. Please, tell me exactly what has been occurring."

Wanda, thinking of the right words. "Far into the future, the human race has moved from the Earth and have travel amongst the stars in vast ships. We've landed on one of these ships, and, as you've heard before, the crew was killed by their repair workers. These workers needed one last part, and so they've used their powers to open up windows of your life. These windows are scattered within the ship, all random pieces of your history played out within."

Reinette nodded, understanding exactly what she was told. "So, the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that you and the Doctor may step from one to the other without increase of age, while I, weary traveller, must always take the slower path?"

Wanda smiled softly, nodding. "Correct. I really wish it wasn't like this either. I would rather much live out the life with you, instead of jumping around in a mess."

"As would I. Though, I suppose I have grown accustomed to friends leaping around life unsystematically." Reinette paused for a brief moment before pressing onward. "So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

"Keep them talking. Stall them. They'll listen to you for you are their commander and they are your followers. It'll only work for a brief period, though. But don't worry, I promise we will get there in time. We'll save you."

Reinette nodded, though held a sad expression. "This is the way it's always been. Never are you both around during happier times. Only when the monsters are near. It seems you cannot have the demons without the angels."

"I wish it weren't that way either." Wanda leaned forward, holding one of Reinette's hand gently and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I really do. But . . . hey, at least we got to meet. I'm so glad to have met you, Reinette."

Reinette smiled kindly, giving the Time Lady's hand a gentle squeeze as well. "And I you, Wanderer. You and the Doctor both."

"Nah, it isn't really me you're glad to meet. The Doctor is the real hero. Not me." Wanda let go of the woman's hand, looking sad. "I am merely the speck of dust that sometimes clouds the vision."

"Now, why do you think of this?" Reinette looked sternly to Wanda. "You have played a part in my life just as much as the Doctor has. Do not dwindle yourself down in a mere speck of dust when you are truly a shining light. You are as much as an angel as the Doctor."

Wanda sighed, shaking her head. "You only think that because I overstepped my boundaries into the Doctor's life. I shouldn't have been there that night in your bedroom, just as I should not be here now. This is Rose's moment. Not mine."

"And yet, here you are." Reinette took Wanda's hand again, gripping it firmly. "I very much doubt that these events are supposed to have occurred within my life as well. Yet, it happened. And I would not have it any other way."

Wanda shook her head, trying to get the woman to see the truth to the Time Lady's corruption in the Doctor's life. "That is not how it is supposed to be. I know. I've seen the Doctor's life, played out much like yours within my own world. His life portrayed in beautiful portraits where I have watched him my whole life. He, the wonderful and gallant hero. And I, the mere observer. But, somehow, I have been placed into the paintings with him. And now, I have been ruining the depiction that once told his great story."

Reinette shook her head firmly, trying to have Wanda see the truth to her own life. "I have high doubts you have ruined anything. In fact, I am quite certain you have painted an even grander illustration within these portraits. If you were not there, the night in my bedroom so long ago, there would have been an even greater nightmare of the Doctor's death. And watching you save him and fight off that terrible creature, I saw that a woman can do much greater than I have ever dreamed possible. One such as us can be the savoir and not the damsel. We can achieve even the stars if we so wished. That is why I have pushed myself to learn so much and do so grand in this life."

Wanda stared at the woman, feeling touched and stunned by her words. "I . . . I really effected your life that much?"

"As much as the Doctor has. For he is my fireplace man, and you are my fireplace woman. My Doctor and my Wanderer. The ones who showed me the stars may be reached."

Wanda stared down to their hands, feeling truly grateful to have met Reinette. It was more than an honour than Wanda could have ever imagined. And . . . it seemed Reinette felt the same about her.

"Thank you, Reinette. For seeing it that way," Wanda whispered, softly squeezing Reinette's hand once more in a kind and humbled gesture.

"Do not take your presence lightly, Wanderer. You hold a greater key to your King's heart than you could ever envision," Reinette spoke gently. Wanda stared up, gazing to Reinette and feeling lost to the meaning of her words.

"What do you mean 'my King'?" Wanda asked. Before Reinette could explain, Mickey and Rose called out to Wanda, yelling that the Doctor had found the right window. Wanda and Reinette stood up, going to the tapestry to where the two companions stood. Reinette walked around them, going into the ship to gaze around curiously.

"No, you can't go in there!" Rose told her, trying to stop the woman.

"It's all right, Rose," spoke Wanda. "You and Mickey go to the Doctor. I'll catch up in a minute." They both nodded and took back off to the window. Wanda turned to Reinette.

"So, this is your world," Reinette breathed, finding the sight around her both amazing and frightening. Screaming could be heard in the distance, making her turn in fear. "What was that?"

"Our present and your future," Wanda explained.

"Those screams . . . are my future?" Reinette asked, staring down towards the direction of the screaming warily.

"Yes. But don't be alarmed. As I promised before, we'll be there for you."

Reinette nodded. "Then I must take the slower path." They listened as her voice rang out, crying out for both the Doctor and Wanda. Pleading for the promise to be kept. "Th-that's my voice."

"Yes." Wanda walked up, rubbing her shoulder gently. "And just remember for your future self's sake of this moment. Remember that where there are monsters, there are the guardians who protect those against them."

"Where there are the bad and wicked ones, there are those who stand for good and the light." Reinette nodded, understanding. "You both are worth the monsters." She gazed at Wanda, staring steadily into the Time Lady's eyes. "For he is our King. And you, his Queen. I am the one who only holds a glimpse of your light." Reinette leaned up, giving Wanda a gentle kiss on the cheek. She then smiled and walked back through the tapestry, ready to take the slower path.

Wanda blinked, touching her cheek and feeling heartened by the woman's words and her purpose within life, within this universe with the Doctor and the ones around him. Wanda turned and sprinted down the corridor, coming into a room with a large window of Reinette's life, another one-way mirror. The Doctor tried with all his might to gain access to the window, but the androids had blocked it, knowing that he would try to do so.

They watched as Reinette commanded everyone on the other side of the mirror to remain calm. The screaming from the ball guests ceased. The androids began to ready themselves, going forth in taking Reinette's head. Wanda rushed around the corner of the room, seeing Arthur just there. She hopped onto the saddle, holding on tightly to the reins as she kicked him forward into the room.

"Doctor! Hop on!" she yelled out. The Doctor leaped up beside her, sitting in the back. Wanda steered the Arthur around, making him go back more into the room before facing the window once more.

"Are you sure about this?" the Doctor asked quickly. "Once we break through, we can never come back. It'll be impossible."

"You need to learn by now, Doctor, that nothing is impossible," Wanda replied, smiling to Mickey and Rose. "Be back in a jiffy." She snapped the reins and kicked Arthur into a charge. The horse galloped swiftly forward, straight into the mirror.

They crashed through, leaping onto the ballroom floor in a gallant manner. Both Time Lords winked to a smiling Reinette as Wanda steered Arthur around. She and the Doctor hopped off. She glanced up to the mirror seeing the broken glass and the brick wall that now lay there. The connection to the ship had broken.

"Madame de Pompadour, you look younger every day," the Doctor commented brightly. Reinette smiled in return. He walked over to the android, unmasking it to show the gasping crowd its true appearance. The droid held up its arm with the blade in the Doctor's face. Doctor stared evenly at it, unfrighten by the weak gesture. "Forget it. It's over. The link with the ship is broken. No way back."

The android tried to teleport back, but failed. It was permanently stuck in the 18th century. Forever. It looked back to the Doctor. As the other droids around began to fade out, dropping to the floor and winding down, the main one lunged one last time for the Doctor. Wanda was ready. She had already felt the ping warning crying out in alarm moments ago. She reached forward and jerked the Doctor back. But in doing so made him stumble into her, which sent her falling back to the floor. When she fell she bit her lip harshly, making it bleed. She felt it ironic that it was the same spot she had bitten it so long ago during their adventure in the school. Which also had been a very recent moment in time for the Doctor himself.

The Doctor helped her back up, giving a quick apology for making her fall back. They both stared down to the droid who had meant the Doctor harm. Gazing to it as it had smashed to the floor in pieces at their feet. No longer a threat to Reinette or anyone else ever again.

XxXxXxXx

The Time Lords stood together by the window, staring out to the stars. Reinette came up behind them after taking care of the still frightened guests. Louis XV had been pleased with the Doctor and Wanda saving them all, praising their dramatic rescue. Wanda still felt bad for being the one to lead Arthur into the ballroom. She should have let the Doctor do it, since she had already overstepped her boundaries enough that day in the adventure. But then, Reinette's words from before went through her mind. Maybe . . . it was okay to play a part in an adventure every once and a while.

"You know all their names, don't you?" Reinette asked the Doctor, coming up beside him. "I saw that in your mind . . . a name of every star."

"What's in a name?" the Doctor replied, shrugging ever so slightly. Staring off to the stars with a longing and distant gaze. "Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything."

"Like 'the Doctor' and 'the Wanderer,'" responded Reinette.

"Like 'Madame de Pompadour,'" the Doctor countered. They all laughed lightly to that.

Reinette stared back up to the stars with longing in her eyes. "I have often wished to see those stars a little closer . . . just as you both have, I think."

"I've wished for it my whole life as well," Wanda said quietly, feeling a building of sadness in her hearts. She remembered what was to come after this moment. The moment they would leave . . . never to see Reinette again. Never to see the stars together. "The stars . . . can never truly be reached by us. It is something no one can ever hold close by and keep in their grasp. The unreachable dream."

"Maybe," the Doctor mumbled. "But, not all dreams are unreachable." Wanda nodded lightly.

"And not everything is impossible," she whispered. She turned to Reinette, smiling warmly though with sadness swimming within her eyes. "Why don't you show us the fireplace in your bedchamber? I think it's something we can all enjoy."

Reinette nodded and led them to the room. They walked in and gazed to the fireplace. The very same one they had traveled through before.

"It's not a copy. It's the original," Reinette told them. "I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." The Doctor stared in amazement while Wanda stared sadly. They all walked up to the fireplace to watch the gentle rolling fire. It cracking happily, unknowing to the sorrowful goodbye about to take place.

"I had it done many years ago," Reinette explained to them. "In the hope that a door, once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor and Wanderer." She smiled at them, finding the moment peaceful. "It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?"

"Yes, it will," Wanda breathed. The Doctor blinked in surprise.

"Really?" he asked in bewilderment. Wanda nodded to it. He tapped around the mantle, beaming when he found the loose connection. Aiming the sonic at it, they heard it whirl to life. "Ha! I knew you were my lucky charm!" The Doctor leaned over and kissed Wanda's forehead in delight. "And you are brilliant!" He gave a kiss on Reinette's forehead as well. He bounced over to the mantle, holding onto the switch. "We'll be back in a minute. Make sure to pack a bag and pick a star. Any star."

"Hold on a second, Doctor," Wanda spoke up quietly. His smile dropped some, seeing the gloomy expression on the Time Lady's face. She turned to Reinette, gazing sadly to the magnificent woman. "It . . . it was the most brilliant and magnificent time meeting you. I'll . . . I'll always . . . " Her voice broke and wavered as she spoke.

She rushed up, hugging Reinette tightly as the tears began to fall. Wanda did not want to go. She did not want to leave the most brilliant woman she had ever met. The woman she had admired since her younger years. She wanted to stay. To be the woman's friend. To take the slow path for once and be there for someone she held dear. She felt Reinette hug her back gently, patting her back.

"I know. As do I," she whispered in Wanda's ear, as though she had heard the Time Lady's thoughts and desperate wish. "But you and I both know this is goodbye. I've known for some time now that this would be our last meeting."

Wanda back up in surprise, staring at her with confusion. "How?"

"A dear friend told me once." Reinette petted Wanda's face gently. "This is goodbye, my Wanderer."

"No, don't talk like that," the Doctor said urgently, going up to them both. "We'll be right back." Reinette turn to him, tears running down her face that matched Wanda's. She petted the Doctor's face softly.

"Goodbye, my Doctor," she whispered. She leaned up, giving him a gentle peck on the lips. "Love your Queen." He gripped her hands, staring sternly into her eyes.

"We'll be back. I promise," he told her firmly. "Don't think this is goodbye. Not for one second." He patted her hands happily, going back over to the fireplace. "Come on, Wanda! Before Rose and Mickey start to lose their heads." Wanda stared to the Doctor and turned to Reinette quickly, feeling desperate to change what was about to happen. Not wanting to have this to be last goodbye between them.

"It doesn't have to be this way," she spoke hurriedly to Reinette. She grabbed the woman's hands, trying to drag her over to the fireplace with them. "Come with us now. You can have the chance to finally travel and see those stars if you just follow us." Reinette remained firmly in place, shaking her head sadly to the Time Lady.

"You and I both know this is not meant to be," she breathed out. "I am destined to remain here. While you are destined to remain with your King." Wanda shook, feeling tears welling up greatly within her eyes as her hearts ached in anguish.

"Please. Please, don't go. Don't let us leave you behind," she cried quietly, her voice breaking even more. "I don't want you to have to take the slow path alone. Not without us there with you." Reinette only smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"Wanda?" the Doctor called out, sounding uncertain as to what the two women were quietly discussing. Wanda glanced over her shoulder to him, seeing the unsure gaze of his.

Wanda looked back to Reinette, tears trailing down her face as she finally and slowly let go of Reinette's hands, walking over to the fireplace. She held onto the mantle as it swung around. She only held one last glimpse of a small, sad smile on Reinette's face before the woman disappeared around the corner.

Wanda remained by the mantle as the Doctor hugged a delighted Rose, Mickey laughing and acting as though he were never worried for a second. Wanda gripped the edge of the fireplace tightly, refusing to let go of her last piece of Reinette she would ever hold. The Doctor rushed back up, smiling away.

"Ready to get her?" he asked. She nodded, knowing he still held his denial to the nature of the truth. He refused to believe her, even for a second, doubting her knowledge completely. He held tightly to the hopes of traveling with Reinette. Even if the hope would end up breaking his hearts.

He flipped the switch and they swung back around. The bedchamber they came back into was not the happy room it had once been. It held sadness now. The air breathing in sorrow as they walked away from the fireplace. They travelled together through hallways, going to find Reinette. The Doctor called out to the woman, hoping to run into the French woman. Wanda remained silent, staring miserably down as they walked into the room with a gloomily Louis XV staring out the window. The very one they had just been gazing out to the stars only moments ago.

"You just missed her," the King spoke gravely. He looked to them, sorrow welling in his eyes. "She'll be in Paris by six o'clock." He turned more to them, suddenly realizing what exactly they appeared like in that moment. "Good lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you both last, but not a day of it on either face." He looked away, going over to a desk. Pulling out a written letter, he handed it to them.

"She spoke of you many times," he said quietly. "Held a small glimmer of hope that she might see you again." They heard the whip crack and the horse outside neigh loudly. They walked over next to Louis XV by the window, watching Reinette leaving Versailles for the last time.

The Doctor slowly and quietly placed the letter into his suit jacket. He turned, gradually walking out of the room. Wanda followed along, having seen enough of the black carriage drawing her friend away. The friend she had known so briefly. Too fleeting had their time been together. Too fleeting had the life been. So brief and quick . . . as if there had been no time at all. Wanda continued to let the tears roll gentle down her face. For the time, allowing her weakness to show clearly.

It helped release the pain from her hearts.

Outside in the cold day, down below the window above, hiding within a shadow of a pillar stood a young girl, looking to be around the age of a teenager. The girl's brown eyes stared sadly to the high window of the palace, holding onto the image of the retreating Wanda. With brown eyes shifting away, she continued her solemn gaze and farewell to Reinette, her dear friend, now gone forever.

The girl stiffened slightly as she shifted her eyes over to stare to something next to her. Her fingers twitched some as she reached forward to empty air. Her hands cupped together and she pulled them towards herself. As if she were holding something precious. But, to anyone who would be observing, there was nothing within her grasp. Only emptiness. However, the girl smiled warmly and gazed down to her empty hands as if seeing something beloved.

"Goodbye, Reinette. Go be with the stars now," the girl whispered. She smiled fondly once more as she slowly raised up her cupped hands. She held them up in the air as she seemed to watch something leave from them. Gradually, she lowered her hands to her sides once more as she stared up to the gray sky above with a soft smile.

Gazing back to the far off carriage, the girl's smile brightened, looking much more at ease than she had been only moments before. For in the end, the girl knew: Reinette was finally with the stars she so lovingly dreamed of.

XxXxXxXx

_My dear Doctor and Wanderer,_

_The path has never seemed more slow, and yet, I fear I am nearing its end. I know none of us shall ever meet again. Yet, I still find myself clinging to a small hope in seeing you both once more. An unreachable dream._

_But I have seen inside of your mind once, Doctor, and I know all things are possible. Though neither of you are here, a piece of you both stays with me, showing me the wondrous stars. The stars can be reached. They can be touched and held within our hands like a tiny beating heart. We are simply unable to see them._

_Doctor, Wanderer, do not give up in your dreams of reaching the stars. They are closer by than you could ever imagine._

_Love and cherish your dreams together. Love and cherish each other. As I have cherished you both._

Wanda stared down to the letter in her hand. The Doctor and she had both read it together earlier. She remained reading it over and over again as the Doctor searched through a draw. She leaned against a wall of the medical bay as she read the note. The Doctor had steered her there the moment they entered the TARDIS and he sent them off into a drift in space. He wanted to take care of her cut lip before anything else. Not only that . . . but no one on the ship felt like travelling after the sad ending to their adventure.

"What do you think she meant 'a piece of you both stays with me'?" Wanda asked the Doctor quietly. He paused for a second in his search.

"I don't know," he whispered. "Guess we'll never know now. Just as we'll never know why the droids were after her head."

"Oh, that," Wanda spoke softly, folding up the letter and placing it on a nearby table. "It was the ship. It was named after her."

"Really?" he asked, looking surprised to the news.

Wanda nodded slowly. "Yeah. Had a large portrait of her in the place and everything."

"Huh." The Doctor stared down to the medicine in hand, gazing down thoughtfully. "I guess . . . in the end, she got to travel to the stars after all."

Wanda looked up, smiling softly. "Yeah. I guess she did."

He smiled in reply, going up to her. "I also wonder what she meant 'love your Queen' and all. Think . . . that maybe . . . it might be that woman who wants to kiss me back?"

"Most likely." She winced as he began to rub some stinging gel from the medicine on her lip. It was the same medicine he had used on her before. Same injury and everything. Funny how that works. "You know, I wish I could have seen the stars like Reinette had. It sounded wonderful in her letter. To be able to hold onto them like that. What do you think, Doctor? . . . . Doctor?"

She stared up to him, her expression puzzled by his anxious one. His thumb remained on her bottom lip as he stared almost hungrily at it.

"I was just . . . . Wanderer, there's been something I wanted to . . . to say," he breathed. He gazed into her eyes, thumbing at her lip as she stared curiously back.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"I just want you to know . . . I . . . I . . ." He seemed to struggle with the words, unable to bring them out. He sucked in a quick breath. "Oh, hell."

He suddenly pushed forward in a rush. As though wanting to hurry before he second guessed himself. He moved his thumb away from her lip to her cheek as he pushed their lips together. His other arm wrapping around her waist as the one hand remained cupping her face.

It was as though her body and hearts took over. Wanda's hands reach up to their own accord. One threaded its fingers through the Doctor's hair while the other fisted the jacket material on his shoulder. She pushed her lips passionately to his, melding them together. Moving fluidly with them as they danced against one another. She pushed herself up against him tightly and he pushed her back, sending her into the wall behind her as they pressed up against each other.

Wanda moaned lightly as she felt him invade her mouth. Her hearts sang in joy. Her stomach danced in glee. Half of her mind became muddled and jumbled, unable to comprehend what was happening. While the other half (the barrier) protested greatly as to what was happening.

The Time Lord bond, that had become so small and unnoticeable over time, suddenly sprang to life. It hit her with full force. It was only them. Them and them alone in the vast universe around them. They were two ancient creatures who had lived together for eons. The rest of time and space were nothing but a small spec from the great expanse they held together. A world all of their own for them to travel through for an eternity.

"Doctor?! Wanda?! What's the plan now? Are we heading out anytime soon?"

Rose's distant calling voice snapped Wanda out of her haze. Her eyes widened in alarm to what she was doing. She was kissing the Doctor. The one thing she had promised herself she would never do (at least, never do again after her Young self's actions) and she had broken it.

Acting similar to when the Doctor had kissed her at Vincent's, she slammed her hands against the Doctor's chest and sent him away from her. He stumbled back as she panted heavily against the wall. She stared at him in fright as he looked back cautiously.

"Wanda?" he asked carefully. He watched as she began to shake. As though something horrible had happened.

"Th-this is wrong. This is wrong," she breathed out. She began to panic. "This isn't right!" She ran out of the medical bay. The Doctor rushed after her in concern. Worried he had done something horrible. That his actions had cost him dearly.

"Wanda?!" he yelled after her. She shook her head, ignoring him as she sprinted through the corridors. The warmth started up and the white light swept through. It picked her up and carried her away from the TARDIS, off to somewhere new.

XxXxXxXx

Well? What does everyone think? I hope good thoughts. :) Let me know within a review on what your thoughts are. I love any wonderful and brilliant thoughts you guys always give me. Because you all are always the best readers and are always awesome! :D

Have a lovely day!

~Tinker~


	17. Ch 17: More than a Crush

Hello! :)

Sorry for the late in the day update, hope no one minds. I hope everyone had a awesome Halloween. And if you don't celebrate Halloween, I hope you had a awesome day anyway. :) Also, did anyone else scream whenever they finally revealed who Missy was on the last episode of Doctor Who? I know I did. lol Then again, I actually saw that one coming. ;) Anyway, enough fangirling from me. Don't want to be a bother.

So, now, remember how naive and innocent First Wanda was? Remember when I said there were 'certain aspects' in life she did not quite understand? Well, here's the chapter that finally shows why exactly First Wanda was so naive. At least, to the Doctor's innuendos and affections. I hope you enjoy and that the chapter isn't too awkward. I know I felt really awkward writing it, but it had to be explained.

**Warning**: Mature topics discussed within the chapter.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 17: More than a Crush

Wanda stumbled into a kitchen. She banged her knee sharply against a small sitting counter as she slammed into it. Her eyes began to tear up from the pain. She hopped up and down holding onto her knee.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," she muttered repeatedly. She leaned against a sink, rubbing sourly at her knee as she gazed around to where she had been brought to. The whole area around her was very . . . homey. It was quaint. Bright and sunny. A few sunflowers in a vase on a counter. Another vase of tulips in an open shelve in the wall. It was lovely.

She sighed heavily, feeling guilt well up inside of her and hating herself greatly for what she had done. Her hearts dancing with joy, and her mind stomped around angrily. The barrier was throwing a fit, crossly throwing fuming emotions at her. As well as constant images of Rose and River as if to remind her what she was ruining and make her feel even more guilty for the act she had committed. Her whole mind throbbed from a spiteful headache. She groaned and gripped her head, feeling how her hearts suddenly deflated slightly in their joy and feel the same overwhelming guilt.

She had kissed the Doctor. She kissed him! Sure, him kissing her was fine. He was the Doctor. That was the sort of thing he did. And she had technically kissed him once, but . . . that had been a mistake. Especially since she had been out of her mind during that moment with her dying and all. But she was certain not to kiss him again. Kissing him was a selfish and self-centred desire and action.

And . . . god, had it been wonderful.

His lips against hers. Hers against his. The way they had moved together. The way he invaded her mouth, sending a thrill down her spine. Her whole body felt on fire the way he held her against his body. Agh! She was a terrible person! A horrible friend! Rose and River (especially the future wife) would hate her forever if they ever found out. They would never forgive her. Wanda hardly forgave herself.

She groaned loudly in frustration, sitting down on the white, stool chair at the dining counter. She leaned down, crossing her arms as she banged her head on the table top. Maybe she could knock some sense back into her. It might make her less selfish and awful.

"Oh, I know what this means. What's happened between you and the Doctor now?"

Wanda stopped her banging, lifting her head to see Amy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She had a mug in hand, taking a sip of her drink.

"Is the Doctor here?" Wanda asked cautiously, staring warily behind the red head, fearing that Eleven would suddenly pop out and overwhelm her like he usually did. What he say to her if he found out where she had just come from, and what she had done with Ten?

"You just missed him. Left a couple hours ago," Amy told her, coming up to the counter and sitting on the other side. "He brought us back from our honeymoon. At least . . . I think that's what you call a honeymoon. You two kept calling it a honeymoon. I call it a disaster." She took another sip from her drink.

"Have you seen the impossible astronaut yet?" Wanda asked her.

"Astronaut? What astronaut?" Amy asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Spoilers," Wanda mumbled, letting out a breath of relief. "Good, he's gone. That's good." She leaned down and began banging her head again. Amy raised a curious brow.

"That's good? The Doctor being gone is good?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes." Wanda banged her head harder, giving herself a sharp headache. Not that her first headache was not gone. It just added a layer of pain as to punish herself for her selfishness.

Amy blinked for a moment, trying to understand what was going on between Wanda and the Doctor. "Why exactly?"

"Because he kissed me!" Wanda sat up from the table, facing Amy.

Amy raised her brows further. "How many times has that been now? Quite a few I'd think." She sipped her drink, finding the dismayed expression on the Time Lady's face to be amusing.

"But you don't understand, Amy. This time . . . _I_ kissed him back. _I_ kissed _him_!" Wanda stood up, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. The barrier grumbled more, seeming to pace along with her as it fumed over her and the Doctor's actions.

Amy watched her pace, finding her panic just as amusing. "And? Is kissing really such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Wanda turned to her, eyes wide in alarm. "Kissing him means terrible consequences! It means that I'm selfish and a horrible person for doing such a thing."

"You? Selfish?" Amy snorted. "The day you grow a selfish bone in your body is the day the Doctor finally settles down for a normal life." She took another sip of her drink. "Look, it isn't selfish to want to show affection to the one you love."

Wanda froze, feeling her hearts race at the word. "It's—it's not . . . it's just a crush." She began pacing once again. "I mean what else could it be? It can't be anything more than that. A crush, a simple crush. That's all it can be. That's all it _must_ be."

"Right. A crush." Amy leaned on her elbow, watching Wanda pace. "So, tell me, how does this 'crush' feel? What do you feel when you're around the Doctor?"

"Well . . . every time I'm around him . . . my hearts always beat around, almost fluttering, and my stomach tends to jump. When he holds my hand or hugs me I find myself unwilling to part from the touch. " Wanda stopped, staring up to the ceiling thoughtfully. "I want to continue holding his hand . . . forever. To never let go." She smiled softly, remembering fondly how this used to be a very different feeling for her. Young Wanda had always been uncomfortable and fearful of any affections from anyone. Especially the Doctor. Now, she could hardly imagine living her life without at least giving the ones she loved hugs, or holding their hands as they ran during their adventures.

"Anything else?" Amy stared at the Time Lady, smiling at the dreamy gaze Wanda held.

". . . I find that his laugh is intoxicating. I love laughing along with it. I never want it to stop. I want to keep him laughing and smiling." Wanda sat back down, staring off distantly. "I find myself loving his eyes. Doesn't matter which Doctor either. Blue, brown, green. They're all so . . . beautiful. They all hold such majesty. The universe . . . just waits within their gaze. So many brilliant stars dancing within them. And then, the way he fiddles with his bowtie or places the glasses on his face or brushes off his leather jacket. I just love watching him bounce round the TARDIS controls whenever he gets excited by a new adventure.

"He sometimes bites at the inside of his cheek when he's really thinking. He likes quiet moments, either sitting by the fire in the study, or just sitting at the TARDIS doors and soaking in the wonders the stars have to hold. He loves collecting books. Knowledge is his passion. That's why there's so many books in the library. But . . . he hates endings. So, don't be surprise when you find books with their last pages ripped out." Wanda laughed lightly, gazing off softly. "He's the most loving, kind, wonderful, unique, magnificent man I have ever known. And there's nothing in this universe I wouldn't do for him."

Amy stared at her for a moment, smiling warmly and feeling inspired by such love and devotion. It was a lot how Amy herself felt for Rory. "I'd call that more than just a crush." Wanda blinked out of her daze, staring to Amy in bewilderment as the woman smiled at her. "I'd call that love. You love him. More than you even realize I'd think."

Wanda shifted nervously on her seat, realizing what Amy was saying. What she herself had been dreamingly noting on the Doctor. "I can't . . . I mean, it can't be that. It . . . I don't even know what love feels like. I mean . . . I studied the concept. The philosophical and theological aspects of the matter. But . . . I really couldn't understand the basic fundamentals. I doubt I would feel love if I can't even get past the basics."

Amy blinked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. "You can't just read a book and except to know what love is. It's not something you can just learn."

Wanda pouted slightly, feeling dejected by Amy's reaction. "I can learn anything else. Why not love?"

"Trust me; it's something you'll be wondering about your whole life. It's a new experience every time."

"Well, if I can't learn it, then how am I supposed to know what to do?"

"You just . . . don't."

"Great." Wanda leaned back in the chair, crossed her arms and looking irritated. "No top of being a horrible friend, I'm also blind in the concepts."

"Wait, why are you a horrible friend?" Amy sat down her mug, staring in confusion.

"I kissed the Doctor."

"So? How does that make you a horrible friend?"

Wanda rubbed at her face, gripping her hair. "The Doctor is supposed to be with two other people in his life. Rose and . . . someone else. Both good friends of mine. Rose . . . well, it didn't last for long, but it still meant a lot to the Doctor. The other he actually marries and is together for a long time before she . . . before she dies."

Amy nodded, raising a skeptical brow. "Are we talking about what is _supposed _to happen, or what you've just seen from your show?"

"The show and what events must happen are the same. There is no variance."

Amy snorted, shaking her head. "Not from what I've seen."

"Well, what you've seen is wrong. And if that is the case, then it simply concludes the fact that I am the cause of it. I am the corruption." Wanda stood up from the chair, pacing again.

Amy sighed, leaning heavily on the counter while giving Wanda a reassuring expression. "Look, things are different from your show. Plain and simple."

Wanda turned to her, frowning. "Oh, really? Tell me, Amy, did the Doctor restart the universe?"

Amy blinked some, wondering what Wanda was leading to. "Yeah."

Wanda crossed her arms, staring sternly to the girl. "Was he brought back into reality because you remembered him?"

Amy let out a small puff of air in frustration, perplexed as to where Wanda was going with this. "Yeah."

"Did Rory become a Roman and wait around two thousand years for you, while you slept within the Pandorica?"

"Yes, but—."

"And you and Rory were happily married after all of those events took place. Am I correct?"

"Well, yeah. But what does this have anything to do with you loving the Doctor?"

"Everything!" Wanda paced, gripping her head harshly. "It means that there is no change. As much as the rest of you think there is, it is simply inconclusive. It means the Doctor is supposed to be with Rose and the other woman. I've changed time in being here. Time that should not be changed. I've ruined the Doctor's timeline."

"But, I mean, the Doctor is always saying, what is it, alternate timelines or something? That things from your show are different in your universe than they are here."

"Yes, _some _events are indeed different. But not the main, specific, events of the Doctor's life. He is incorrect when it comes to that. If that were the case, you'd be blonde instead of ginger, and Rory would be the Doctor and the Doctor would be Rory."

"Well, that's a scary thought," they heard Rory's voice speak up within the kitchen. Both women turned to stare at the Roman. He yawned and rubbed his head, looking as though he had woken up from a nice nap. "Hey, Wanda. Is the Doctor here, too?"

"Oh, please don't talk about him," Wanda groaned, sitting back down and banging her head on the counter.

"Okay," Rory said slowly, staring at her in confusion. He looked over to Amy. "Did I miss something?"

"Emotional troubles. Girl stuff," Amy replied. They both glanced over to the Time Lady who still continued to bang her head on the counter. Rory blinked, looking worried as to why Wanda was acting in such a way. Seeing his concerned expression, Amy waved his worries away, shaking her head slightly. "It's a normal thing for her, don't worry."

"Ah, okay," Rory nodded, sitting down next to Amy. He raised a brow of interest at the Time Lady. "So, what exactly is troubling you, Wanda?" Wanda simply continued to bang her head, not responding whatsoever. Amy rolled her eyes at the woman's behavior.

"She kissed the Doctor. And she thinks it's a bad thing in loving the Doctor," Amy explained, taking another sip of her drink. Her husband raised a brow of bewilderment.

"Why would that be bad?" Rory asked, glancing between the two women next to him.

"Because it just is," Wanda said, sitting up and rubbing her head sourly. She needed to stop that for now. It was beginning to hurt too much. "I can't love the Doctor. It's against the rules." Rory blinked, staring at her in bafflement.

"Which rules?" he questioned.

"Mine. The ones I gave myself when I was transported here to this universe," Wanda stated curtly. "I promised myself I would be the Doctor's friend and make sure he had a happy life. Me being in love with him will only cause sadness, breaking said promise."

Rory frowned slightly. "How exactly is that going to cause sadness?"

Wanda sighed in exasperation. Why could no one seem to understand this? "Because then he won't be with Rose or Ri-uh, the other woman. In fact, he should be marrying the other woman quite soon in your future. Be ready to be witnesses to it."

"Right." Rory nodded slowly. Both he and Amy glanced to each other, sending a silent message before staring back to the Time Lady. "And what if being with you makes him happy?"

Wanda ignored that last remark, moving on to think over her acts from moments ago. At least, for her. It had been years in the current time point she was in. "I mean, I don't even know what came over me. Why did I kiss him in return? Was it a hormonal response? I don't even want to . . . do those sorts of things with the Doctor. Why would I response like that?"

"Because you love him," Amy stated easily. "It's what people want to do with the ones they love." She paused in drinking, looking carefully at Wanda. "I remember you saying once how you never been with anyone back in your world. Does that mean you've never kissed?"

"No," Wanda stated. "Never even thought to."

"Have you ever . . . I don't know, thought of being . . . intimate with anyone?" Amy questioned her. Rory cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. Amy rolled her eyes and elbowed him lightly. "Oh, shut up."

"No. I barely know _how_ to be intimate," Wanda explained. "Never had the desire. I barely have the knowledge of what exactly kissing is. Let alone anything else." Amy paused in of lifting the cup to her lips. Rory blinked, looking surprised. They both glanced at each other and back to Wanda, looking uncomfortable suddenly.

"Wanda . . . have your parents ever explained any of these things to you?" Rory asked her carefully. Wanda blinked at them both curiously.

"What things?" she asked.

"You know . . . where, um, uh . . . babies come from . . . and stuff?" Rory questioned carefully, looking extremely awkward with the situation.

"Um, well . . . I mean . . . I know they don't come from storks if that's what you're asking," Wanda told them.

"So . . . what you're saying is, your parents never gave you 'the talk'?" Amy asked her slowly.

"What talk?" Wanda questioned curiously.

"You know . . . the birds and the bees," Amy said with embarrassment.

Wanda stared blankly. "What does birds and bees have anything to do with where babies come from?" The couples' eyes both went slightly wide, looking sharply at each other.

Amy stood up hurriedly. "Well, I've got other things to do. Rory, you're the nurse. You've got this covered." She walked out quickly, leaving behind a panicked looking Rory and an innocent Wanda who was completely baffled by the couples' behavior.

"What?! Me?! Why do I have to explain things?" Rory called out to a retreating Amy. "You're the female here!" He did not receive an answer. He turned back to Wanda, seeing her furrowed brows and confused expression. He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat with uneasy. He never expected this to happen to him. At least, not until he had kids of his own.

"So, um . . . so . . .," he spoke slowly, shifting in his seat some more, giving the Time Lady a frown. "Have your parents seriously never talked to you about this?"

XxXxXxXx

Rory sat down next to Amy on the couch in the living room. He sighed almost tiredly, leaning against the back. Amy was currently watching a show on the telly, having successfully avoided the conservation in the kitchen. She glanced over to Rory, smirking some.

"So, I take it you and Wanda had a nice chat?" she snickered.

"Yeah. Thanks for that," he replied gruffly. Amy snickered some more.

"So, how did she take it?" Amy asked lightly.

"Well . . . I know that she won't ever look at us the same ever again," he responded.

"You're damn right I won't!" they heard Wanda yell in the kitchen. There was loud banging and clanging coming from the room. Pot and pans hitting against one another, and the fridge opening and closing as Wanda moved around the area.

"What's she doing?" Amy asked, staring curiously over to the kitchen's direction.

"Baking a soufflé," Rory answered.

Amy raised brow. "That bad?"

Rory nodded slowly. "Yeah. That bad."

Amy stared at Rory with a serious expression. "You know what this means, right?"

Rory looked over to her with the same expression. "That we have to look out of Young Wanda whenever she's around the Doctor?"

"Yep." They both looked back to the telly as they listened to Wanda banging on the oven.

"And you two do that sort of thing in the TARDIS?!" Wanda shouted some more from the kitchen as the clanging continued on. "I'm seriously suggesting bunk beds to the Doctor!"

XxXxXxXx

I hope the awkwardness was not too bad. I'm really sorry if it was, and sorry for the chapter being so short. I think this was the shortest I've ever written. Did not really mean for it to come out that way. I'll try to update tomorrow to make up for the short chapter and any awkwardness felt. :) Also, please let me know in a review on what you think. I always love seeing all readers lovely insight to the story. :)

Reviewers:

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yeah, I think we all want her to finally give in. But at the same time, I'm really trying to go at this in a logical approach. Wanda has technically only known the Doctor for two years now. In real life, it takes people at least three years minimum to fall in 'love.' As well as the little thing within Wanda that just does not wish to be with the Doctor at all. Which really does put the Doctor into a pickle. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope this one was at least somewhat enjoyable as well. :)

**Jaxrond**: Well, I think that's what she thought towards the end of the last chapter. lol Though, that would have been hilarious if the kiss happened there. ;) So glad you enjoyed the last chapters! :D

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: I hope you got the chance to read the rest. I hope you enjoyed it as well. :) I'm so happy you enjoyed the adventure. :D

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: It's more of she finally has to fight through her mind to give into accepting and loving the Doctor. Let's hope she wins that fight soon. ;)

**pottergoose**: I caught up on the episodes. Man, I can't believe Clara did that. But then again, one: She's only human. Two: she was very much out of her mind in grief and love, so I can kind of understand why she acted in such a way. Three: so glad the outcome was not as bad as it seemed to be at first. Oh, and did you see the last episode? Was it not epic on the reveal of Missy?! :D Anyway, enough of my rambles. I'm so, so happy and glad you enjoyed the chapters. And the kiss. ;) lol

**grapejuice101**: I'm so happy you liked it. :) Hope you will enjoy the new update.

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Nope, never seen the minisode. I did not even know they had done one for this adventure. I'l have to look it up now. Thanks for letting me know about it. :) Well, I have about 60 chapters written up, though I might take at least two away. Still debating on them. I know the third part is actually, probably, might be, even longer. Hope you are not mad about the story becoming so long. I know how not everyone enjoys a really long story, but that's just how it came out when I wrote it. Plus, the main reason it's longer is because many of the adventures I had to split up into multiple chapters. Could not shorten them down to just two. And nope, was not Third Wanda. ;) I left a clue as to what the mystery girl's name was within both chapters of the adventure with Reinette. Thank you! Have a lovely day as well. :D

**little101**: Well, Wanda did have a nice chat with Amy and Rory within this chapter. Even if it was a little awkward. lol Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**bored411**: Oh, I think she finally has figured it out. Well, at least, mostly after some things were 'explained' to her. lol I really hope you liked the new chapter. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. :) Don't worry about reviewing all the time. I'm just happy seeing from you whenever you get the chance or time to review. :) Yeah, Wanda candlestick fighting. lol You know, when I first wrote that up a year ago, I thought everyone would think of that as stupid and should leave it out. But when I saw Twelve fighting with a spoon, I just knew I had to keep it in. ;) Nope, not Third Wanda. Was actually someone else mentioned within the two chapters as a clue. ;) Yep, there really is something keeping Wanda from fully loving the Doctor. Something living within her mind which really does not like the Doctor very much. But, sadly, they won't find out exactly what that is until part three of the story. However, Wanda will push past the obstacle within this story and finally give into loving the Doctor. Pretty soon in the future, too. ;)

**The bunny always dies first**: Sorry you did not enjoy the chapters, or the ending. I hope future chapters will make it up in the disappoint. Thanks for the review. :)

**Fireball221B**: Hello! :D Thank you. I'm so glad the story is going well. And I'm so glad you're enjoying it as well. :) Don't worry, it will be coming up soon for Wanda to finally give in and love the Doctor. ;) I hope the first story was enjoyable again. :) And I'm sure you're right about that mystery. :D And you always are amazingly and wonderfully fantastic! :D

**Guest**: I'm happy for you that your internet is working again. :) Aww, thank you. I think you're amazing and fantastic as well. :) All readers are in my eye! :D I'm just so happy that you are enjoying the story so much and Wanda as well. :) Thank you so much for the lovely review. :)

**xblackbirdx1**: Yay! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Even if it was a little awkward. lol

**Squidtastik**: Yay for Reinette! lol Hope you liked the new chapter. :)

**LilyHiddleston96**: Someday soon I think. ;) Once she gets past that silly barrier in her mind which keeps holding her back. Hope you liked the new chapter. :)

**Snowy702**: Thank you for reviewing. :) And don't worry, they will be getting together shortly in the future. ;) I'm so happy you liked that little scene between them. I was afraid people would get mad at me for it. Don't worry, you're totally fine in loving it, and totally not creepy at all. lol Thank you! I hope you had a Happy Halloween as well! :D

**ELLI 1773**: Yay! I'm happy that you're happy! :) Well, hopefully Wanda believes that someday. She really does think lowly of herself. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you liked this one as well. :)

**KariAnsatsu**: Yay! I'm so glad you've enjoyed the story. :D Hope you will continue to enjoy the story in the future. :)

**kerensparkle**: Yep, definitely now. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and will like any future ones to come. :)

That's all for today. Hope everyone enjoyed. :) Thank you all so much for the amazing and wonderful reviews. :) Sparkles and cookies and fezes for all! :D

Have the most fantastic day, everyone!

~Tinker~


	18. Ch 18: Deadlock

Hey, readers.

I hope everyone is having a good day so far. :)

Sorry if the story has been lacking or disappointing lately. I really am trying my best on making it perfect, or at least descent for everyone. 'Cause let's be honest, there's no way I can make the perfect story. Nothing's truly perfect. There's gonna be faults here and there, so please don't be too mad if there is flaws within the story. Not that I don't think there isn't flaws already for I know there is. I'm not the best writer out there, I know that already. Also I am doing what everyone is suggesting to make the story better. So far I got a list of dos and don'ts that everyone has been giving me. :) Please let me know if there is anything else you guys would like to see or not see within the story and I will try my hardest to make it work out. For I want to make the best story I can because you lovely readers deserve the best. :)

Oh, and if anyone is wondering why Wanda was (is) so upset or seeming to be angry about 'the talk' it's sort of a shout out to my friend. She requested it because, well, it's sort of the reaction she had gone through when having the same situation with her parents. lol She really wanted to poke fun at her own reaction when she was younger, so I hope no one minded all that much. Plus, I sort think it goes with Second Wanda's personality. ;)

Anyway, enough from stupid me. Enjoy the new chapter! :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 18: Deadlock

Wanda sat grumbling on the couch as she watched some telly. She actually had been able to stay overnight with Amy and Rory. It would have been a lot nicer if . . . Rory's 'talk' had not ruined her mind forever. Now, all she will think of was both of them, in the TARDIS, with no bunk beds around. Agh! It was like imagining her parents doing that sort of thing of Pete's sake. And they both thought she wanted to do something like _that _with the Doctor? As well as the Doctor wanting that from _her_? As if.

Well, she now knew why she never truly understood some of the jokes from the _Doctor Who _show. And the reason why Shelly would always laugh at her whenever Wanda would ask innocently what River or Jack or even the Doctor were talking about on one or two occasions. The innuendos the characters would always give to certain topics. Shelly had always responded with the same thing, saying, 'Just wait until your parents explain it to you one day. Then you'll finally understand.' And as she had always done, Shelly would end this statement with a wink. Wanda let out a puff of air. Well, she understood it all _now_. At least she had gotten a good night's sleep. Or, to say, mostly _tried_ to get a good night's sleep. She struggled somewhat falling and staying asleep without the Doctor there with her.

It was not really that she did not appreciate what Amy and Rory had done for her. Well, what Rory did for her anyway. It was good that she knew the facts fully, and she was truly grateful that they had been so willing to help her understand the 'facts' of life. As well as Wanda actually was very glad it had been Amy and Rory to help her discuss such topics. God forbid if it had been Rose . . . or River . . . or Martha, Donna, Clara, or any of the other companions of the group. Or even worse: the Doctor. Wanda gulped heavily, shaking her head quickly at just imagining how incredibly awkward that would have been with him in particular. Yep, she was most certainly glad it had been Amy and Rory talking to her about these subject matters. But still . . . the darn imagines. Blah!

"You'll get over it eventually. We were all there once, too," Amy spoke up, coming in from the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. The ginger plopped down next to the Time Lady, munching away on her cereal as they watched the telly. "We all had the talk, and all had the same shock."

"You have _no_ idea what I'm thinking right now," Wanda grumbled, tightening her crossed arms as she sulked heavily.

"That your parents had done the same thing once?" Amy remarked, giving a smirk. Wanda blinked, and then pouted.

"All right, so you do know what I'm thinking," Wanda replied.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's how you were—."

"I'm not listening! La-la-la-la!" Wanda plugged her ears, trying to drown out Amy and keep her over activate imagination at bay. Dang it! Freaking bunk beds from now on for both Amy and Rory!

Amy merely snorted, continuing to munch on her breakfast.

Wanda sighed heavily, staring up to the ceiling. She closed her eyes, going over her thoughts. So . . . she realized now and has come to the conclusion that . . . it was indeed no longer a crush she held for the Doctor. She really did . . . love him. Evening thinking over her love made her hearts speed up. She felt . . . nice in thinking of love for him. She loved him dearly. With all her hearts.

But this does not mean she may still present said love for him. It would have to stay one of her deepest and darkest secrets. Never to let him find out the truth which lay in her hearts. And so she knew what she must do. She must dig these true emotions and feelings down and bury them deeply. Never to allow them to see the light of day. Never to allow their true nature out ever again. Never again would she kiss the Doctor or allow them to become as close as they had. They were friends and it must remain that way. For River's sake. Wanda had already ruin Rose's chances. She would not do the same to River. The future wife deserved to be happy with her husband.

Wanda would continue on as normal. Pretend nothing had happened with her and the Doctor. If she ran into the same Doctor she had just been with, she would briefly tell him they were friends and leave it at that. Yes, that is what she must do. No matter how much her hearts clenched at the thought of doing or saying something such as that. Her mind agreed completely with the barrier seeming satisfied with that answer. She did not care what Amy and Rory, or anyone else, kept repeating. Loving the Doctor was selfish and wrong. No matter how much they denied it.

Wanda sighed again when she felt the warmth begin to spread through her. She stood up from the couch, getting ready for transport. She only hoped it would be to Nine. At least she did not have to worry about situations as such love and kissing with him.

"Bye, Amy," she said, watching the white light surround her. "Tell Rory I said bye, too. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Wanda," Amy said warmly.

The white light teleported her away, and brought her to a dirty alleyway. It was wet all around, with large puddles here and there. It looked as though it had rained only moments ago. Trash lay in heaps around her. Towering red brick walls of crumbling buildings gazed down to her. She stared up, unable to see the sky, only a blocked off layer of brick. She noticed a green crescent moon on a nearby dumpster. She must be at New Earth, and from the looks of things, in the slums.

She walked out of the alleyway, gazing around to see where she might find the Doctor or one of the companions. Everything was sort of steaming from pipes and vents around the area. She could hardly make out where things were around her. Letting out a sigh, she started to make her way through the area. She walked past a doorway, glancing over briefly when she saw a nervous looking couple standing under a hanging. She kept moving forward, wanting to find the Doctor quickly.

She spotted them up ahead. Ten and Martha gazing around an open area. It looked close to an appearance of a market place of sorts. Some open venders with green crescent moons on their fronts. Wanda sped up, trying to push through the fog vapors around her. The Doctor and Martha were still a distances away. She needed to hurry and get to them.

Wanda had almost reached them when pairs of hands grabbed her from behind. A hand slapped over her mouth as she was dragged back. Her eyes widened in alarm and fright. She felt a gun press into her head. Seriously?! Again?! What was with her luck of always getting captured with guns pointing around?!

"Don't panic," breathed a male voice. "We just need you for a ride. That's all."

"We're really, really sorry," spoke a female voice.

Wanda realized quickly it was the couple she had passed by earlier. She had been so careless not to remember who they were. Milo and Cheen. The young couple who needed a third passenger on the motorway for the fast lane.

They dragged her back, trying to go quietly so the Doctor and Martha would not notice. Nor anyone else in the area as well. Wanda felt dread course through her. The Doctor and Martha had not turned their backs. They were oblivious to what was occurring just behind them. Miol and Cheen would take Wanda away, and her two friends would have never known that she had even been there.

This meant the Doctor would never know of the terrible stakes of the motorway. He would never know where Wanda had been taken to. Never investigate that people were slowly dying on the terrible roadway of New Earth. The planet and its people, never to be saved. And Wanda would die below in the city. Never again would she be around for the Doctor. He might constantly wonder for the rest of his life where she had gone to. What had happened to her. She at least wanted him to know. To have some closure. More than what her parents and friends back home in the other universe had.

Wanda wanted to tell him goodbye.

She bit Milo's hand harshly, making him cry out. He jerked it back away from her. She filled her lungs quickly.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed with all her might. She saw the Doctor whip around sharply on the spot. His eyes wide with terror at the sight of her in Milo's grasp with the gun to her head. He rushed forward to them only to halt in dread to the idea of them shooting Wanda. He held his hands up at them, hoping to reason with the mad couple.

"Let her go!" he shouted. "Please, just let her go! Whatever you want, I can help! Both of us, we can help." Milo and Cheen yanked Wanda back, pointing on of their guns at him now.

"We're really sorry. But we have no choice," Cheen said urgently, helping Milo pull the Time Lady back. The Doctor glared in rage at them, pointing at them aggressively.

"I'm warning you—let her go, now!" he bellowed. "You've got to let her go! I swear if you don't—!"

"Sorry." Cheen cried back. They yanked Wanda through a green door, slamming it and locking it behind them. They heard the Doctor banging wildly at it and yelling in fury.

"Doctor!" Wanda screamed.

They dragged her down the way. She kicked and screamed, fighting against them to get back to the Doctor. Reason and logic had left her mind. All she could listen to were her hearts begging to be back with the Doctor. She felt frightened and terrified to be alone without him. The one barrier in her mind was pushed on harshly. It was reacting with her panic and fright, ready to burst through and protect her. At any costs.

The young couple dragged the kicking and screaming Wanda by their vehicle.

"Give her some Sleep," Milo ordered Cheen hurriedly. Wanda fought harder as she felt the girl begin to place a patch on her neck.

"It's just Sleep Fourteen," Cheen assured her. She placed the patch on. But Wanda's genetics fought against it. Never before had she been so glad to be a Time Lord. The drug merely loosened her fight somewhat and made her mind and sight go slightly fuzzy. But it was not enough to subdue her. She continued to struggle roughly.

"Give her another, for god's sake," Milo told Cheen.

"But it should've knocked her out," Cheen responded. Looking alarmed by Wanda's still fighting body. "Giving her another might be too dangerous."

"Just do it!" Milo commanded her. Cheen slapped on another.

Wanda became sluggish. The double dose of the drug was too much for her body to fight off. She went limp in their arms as they dragged her into the vehicle. She felt them place her down on a hard surface. They shuffled around inside the tight area of their transport. Wanda's arm fell over the side, swinging lifelessly as the vehicle took off. She distantly heard the Doctor screaming her name before everything went dark.

XxXxXxXx

_Wake up. Come on. You've got to wake up. Wanda, wake up. You're needed for the events unfolding around you. _

_W-what? Wabs grondin on? _

_Oh, you must be joking. Are you going to let mere drugs take you out? Now, wake up!_

Wanda jerked some in her sleep. The shouting of Bad Wolf startling her from her sluggish haze. She felt unable to open her eyes. She could barely hear or feel anything around her. Distantly she heard voices discussing the motorway and the fast lane. But it was hard to tell what else they were saying from the ringing in her ears. Her mind pounded dully, only halfway to being a headache.

Almost on its own accord, her limp arm came up. It sluggishly reached around her neck, brushing off one of the Sleep. Her mind snapped more into focus as soon as it fell off her. She blinked sleepily, starting to gain more sight. She reached up and pulled the other Sleep off. Everything came back into view. Her sight cleared, her hearing attentive, and her body and mind awake fully.

Wanda sat up, staring over to the young couple that was driving. Milo and Cheen, both completely unaware that she had awoken. She noticed how they had placed her on their bed. A gun lay down on the computer controls. She grabbed it, jumping off the bed and pointing it at them angrily.

"You two are the world's biggest prats, you know that?!" Wanda shouted at them. Both turned sharply and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, but that's not a real gun," Cheen told her. Wanda rolled her eyes largely.

"I know that. Otherwise I wouldn't be pointing it at you in the first place," Wanda stated harshly. "But it doesn't mean I still can't knock some sense into your idiotic heads with it." With that said, Wanda marched up and hit them both on the back of the head sharply with the toy gun before tossing it behind her. As if she would actually ever point a _real_ gun at someone.

"What the hell was that for?" Milo complained loudly, rubbing his head and looking greatly disgruntled.

"For taking me hostage. Duh," Wanda said as if it were obvious. "You both deserve it. I mean, _really_. Taking some random strange from the slums, just so you could have a third passenger? How do you know I wouldn't be a serial killer or something? You're just lucky you had gotten me and not some other nutjob hanging around."

"We didn't have many other choices," Cheen explained. She glanced at her lover Milo before looking back to Wanda, smiling some. "Wh-what's your name?"

"I'm the Wanderer," Wanda told them. "But call me Wanda, 'cause it's a lot easier to say when you're in a panic. And trust me, we're all gonna be in a panic in a few short hours." She sat back down on the bed, ignoring the odd looks they were sending her.

"Well, I'm—," Cheen began to speak.

"Cheen and Milo," Wanda stated. She looked at them, giving them a bored stare. "I already know." Both of them looked at each other quickly in alarm, then back to her.

"And how the hell did you know that?" Milo asked, giving Wanda a skeptical gaze.

"I know things. Let's just leave it at that," Wanda told them. She sighed, leaning her chin in her open palm and rest her elbow on her knee. Cheen glanced at Milo, then shrugged. He shrugged as well, turning his gaze back to the motorway. They both knew they could deal with a mad stranger. As long as they had their third passenger for the fast lane, they really could care less about anything else.

"Well, I swear we're both sorry," Cheen went on apologizing. "We're really, really sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane. But I promise as soon as we arrive, we'll drop you off and you can go back and find those friends of yours. Those were your friends, right?"

"Yeah, they're my friends," Wanda nodded. "But then again, that's _six years_ from now according to your plans. The apology doesn't cut it for six years of my life you plan on stealing."

Both of them looked guilty to that. Neither had really thought about it like that. Sure, they were willing to lose those years, all worth it in the end to find a real life in the city above. But in the end, it would be stealing those moments from the woman. Time she could be having with her friends, the same way they would have with each other. At least they were together for those moments. The woman had no one except them as a few strangers who had stolen her away from her friends and her life.

"Sorry . . . we didn't really think of that," Milo said, looking embarrassed.

"No kidding," Wanda grumbled. "You're a bunch of idiots. Especially you, for wearing that damn drug while you're pregnant." Wanda hopped from the bed, marching up and yanking off the Honesty patch from Cheen's neck. "I mean, why do you need a patch to be honest anyway? Why can't you just be honest on your own?"

"Ooh!" Cheen winced as the patch was jerked off. She rubbed at her neck, staring warily at Wanda. "How did you know that? We've only just found out last week!"

"Like I said, I know things," Wanda waved the patch at her. She tossed it over her shoulder to the back. Good riddance.

"What are you? Psychic or something?" Milo asked curiously.

"Or something," Wanda mumbled. She sat back on the bed, moving to lie down and wait.

She knew it would be some time before they reached the lower levels. This gave her some time to think. First things first, she needed to get ready for the coming events ahead. The Macra (giant, crab beings) down below would be a threat soon enough. She needed to be ready to save, not only Milo and Cheen, but a few others as well. Hopefully they would listen to her.

Secondly, and once again shocking her, was the appearance of Bad Wolf once more into her life. Well, not really an appearance, more of a mental thought. But still, how was it the entity still showed up? Wanda had almost forgotten that the entity was still around. It had been a full year since Wanda last heard from the entity. She had almost thought that maybe the last time she had heard from Bad Wolf had been nothing more than her imagination. Either that, or she was going mad. Most likely the latter was the case.

Why did the entity keep showing up? Why was she hanging around in Wanda's life? Why was the entity silent almost always, but then suddenly speak up other times? Wanda pondered over these questions, wondering how she might answer them. Maybe she could speak anytime she wanted with Bad Wolf, but had just never thought to try?

Wanda closed her eyes, deciding to give it a try.

_Bad Wolf? Are you there?_ she called out. . . . . Nothing. No reply whatsoever. She sighed, opening her eyes again. Figures. Though, maybe that was not how Bad Wolf operated. The entity was a piece of the TARDIS after all. Maybe Bad Wolf worked much in the same way as the TARDIS. Going not where the entity was wanted, but where she was needed. She might only come forth when Wanda needed her most.

Wanda relaxed, finding the idea somewhat calming in a strange way. An entity who came forward when Wanda truly needed help. At least she had someone helping her out when she needed to protect others and keep them from harms way. Besides, Bad Wolf did say once how she cared for Wanda dearly. Maybe the entity held similar feelings from Rose and considered the Time Lady to be a friend? Possibly. But Wanda would not have her hopes up. The entity might have another objective in mind.

She rolled over glancing at the couple. Milo was making some progress in getting them down to the lower levels. Wanda wondered if the Doctor and Martha were already on the motorway as well, riding along with Thomas Kincade Brannigan and his wife Valerie. Wanda wished she could have been there with them. The two older couple were the most delightful people. They had been wonderful on the show, and Wanda would have loved to meet them. Then again, then it would have meant Martha would be the one in her situation. Taken hostage by Milo and Cheen instead of Wanda herself. She was glad to be the one to take Martha's place, in case something had gone wrong and the girl would have died. Wanda would have never forgiven herself if anything happened to her friend.

But if the Doctor and Martha were on the motorway, Wanda wondered if she could communicate with the Doctor at this distance. She did not feel the Time Lord bond, but she might be able to push her mental abilities enough to call out to him.

She closed her eyes, scrunching her face up to concentrate. She pushed with all her might, focusing on his presence, trying to find some connection between them enough for them to talk.

_Theta._ she called out.

_Wanderer?!_ he answered immediately. It was faint. He sounded distant and his call echoed off in her mind. She could barely even hold onto the connection.

_Theta, listen, the city above in New New York, they're all—_she tried to tell him quickly, but Milo moved the car down downward. The connection snapped. She hissed loudly and gripped her head as her mind screamed in pain. It had been too much of a strain on it. The Doctor had warned her before not to push too much on the mental link when it came to distances. It could have serve consequences.

"You all right back there?" Cheen asked with concern.

"Yeah. Just got one major headache," Wanda explained, waving her hand to dismiss the young woman's concerns.

"We have some medicine for that, if you'd like," Cheen offered.

"Nah, I'm fine. It'll pass," Wanda assured her. She held onto her head, willing the pain to go away. She would have just tried calling, but the Doctor never bothered to carry a mobile around. And she only had Amy, Rory, River, and Clara's numbers so far. Wanda had still yet to gain any of the other companions. She would have to get Martha's as soon as the adventure was over.

Suddenly, there was loud creature-like growl that echoed from below them. Wanda slowly opened her eyes, knowing it was getting closer to the time for the Macra attack. Sitting up from the bed, she hopped over to the couple.

"Well, that's a comforting noise," Wanda stated sarcastically. She stared out the window ahead, seeing the exhaust fumes clouding the area. Thousands of other vehicles were hovering all around their own. More snarling and hissing could be heard from beneath them. It echoed loudly around the motorway. Wanda swore she even felt the car vibrate from the sound.

"It's that noise, isn't it?" Cheen asked Milo. "It's like Kate said. The stories—they're true."

"It's the sound of the air vents. That's all," Milo assured his lover. He rolled his eyes some, thinking the legends to be childhood nightmares. "The exhaust fumes travel down, so at the base of the tunnel, they got air vents."

"No, but the stories are much better," countered Cheen, sounding excited. She turned and smiled at Wanda, eager to tell a spooky story. "They say people go missing on the motorway. Some cars just vanish, never to be seen again. 'Cause there's something _living_ down there, in the smoke, something huge . . . and hungry. And if you get lost on the road, it's waiting for you."

Cheen ended her story in an eerie voice. She giggled while Milo scoffed. Another loud series of growling and hissing echoed around them, making the two go silent. Both feeling a small shiver go down their spines.

"But like I said, air vents," Milo said quickly, shifting in his seat some. He set their car to go down to the next layer below. Wanda stared out the window.

"Look out there," Wanda pointed out. "Those air vents are not on. Nor have they been for many years now." A loud grumbling reverberated under them, making the couple look nervously at Wanda as she stared steadily back. "There's one thing you have to know about legends. All hold truth to their origins. No story is spun without insight from reality. You just have to know where the lies are held. And where you must be truly wary."

A loud and menacing growls followed Wanda's words. Milo and Cheen both gulped lightly. The young man shook his head, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

"Nah, kid stuff," he said hastily.

"You won't be thinking that shortly," Wanda replied, going back over to the bed. They both glanced back to her, shooting each other a nervous look before Milo took them down farther into the layers below.

A few moments later, Sally Calypso, the computerized and automatic new reporter, came on. She announced the weather, giving the motorway hope of a new and wondrous life from above. Wanda listened as everyone from the roadway began to singing together, rolling a beautiful melody throughout the tunnels. Even Milo and Cheen joined in, adding their voice to the touching lullaby.

Wanda closed her eyes, enjoying the tender song they all sang. Every time she heard this song, listened to this moment, it always moved her. How these people, many strangers to each other, could sing together. Giving each other hope and lifting their faith together. Promising to each other in the one and simple song that, one day, they would make it out together. They would push through the darkness and find the light. All joining in the new life above. A city, all together in harmony.

In a way, it was the same song she wished to sing to the Doctor. To let him know that she would always be there for him. She would help him through the darkness and into the light. They would travel down their own motorway together, and one day reach their new life. Perhaps, evening finding their own new world to live in. Maybe. If he wanted her there with him, that is.

She felt sad in thinking maybe he would not wish her there in a new world. A new life. Her hearts sank and hurt even imagining watching the Doctor walk off on his own, leaving her behind. She knew she must not feel this way. It was selfish in wanting to be there with him if he did not wish it. She would never want to go against what he wanted. It would be wrong to. She would gladly leave the Doctor if he ever wished her to. Which she knew, one day, that would happen. One day, he would marry River, and would want Wanda to leave. No longer wishing for an extra woman companion around.

She rolled over on her side, facing the wall as a tear slipped out. She wiped at it, staring down in confusion to the wetness on her fingers. Why was she crying?

"We made it. The fast lane," Milo declared happily as the computer announced their arrival to the final layer. Wanda sat up quickly and hopped down. She walked over behind the couple and held on tightly to their seats. Show time.

They drove for a while, flying through the fumes to find an exit to take. Milo kept trying to make the computer system give them access. But it simply announced each time that every exit was closed. No access to any vehicle. Cheen urged him to keep trying, but he simple stated they would have to keep flying around. To wait until they could gain the proper access. As soon as he told them this, the loudest growl roared out. The whole vehicle shook from the noise. It almost sounded as though something had hit the side of the car. Which Wanda knew was most likely.

"Yeah, those are _totally_ air vents," Wanda said to Milo sarcastically. He shifted in his seat nervously as something else thumped against their car.

"What else could it be?" Milo responded.

"Giant, devolved crabs which live in the underbelly of the slums, feasting on the toxic exhaust fumes of the cars," Wanda replied easily, making both of them turn and stared at her in disbelief. She kept her gaze even on them both. "Trust me on this. Those stories you've heard, they're true. And these things are the monsters within the tales."

"You've got to be joking," Milo scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Wanda asked, staring sternly at him. The car shook harshly. The sound of snarling rang out. Cheen cried out in fright.

"It's just—," Milo began to speak.

"Do not dismiss the truth when it is right in front of your nose," Wanda snapped at him. "You can live in a world of denial for so long before the ugly reality comes for you." She paused for a moment, feeling ironic that she stated that. It was almost as if she were scolding herself for not realizing her love for the Doctor. Which she did in fact needed a good scolding for her lacking. Shaking her head slightly, she pressed on urgently to get Milo to listen. "Now, instead of trying to keep yourself in said denial listen to what I have to say. Do as you're told, and we all just might make it out of this."

The couple stayed silent and stared anxiously at Wanda.

She cleared her throat, staring evenly and calmly. She did not wish to frightened the couple any more than she already had. She felt guilty that she had been in the first place. She really needed to get a handle on her sass. "Now, any second another car is going to call us. I want you to answer it and tell them this. Turn off they're engines. Turn everything off. Urge them to do this. Then as soon as they've listened, you do the same. Turn everything off. It's the only way we'll make it through today."

"Calling car four-six-five-diamond-six," called a voice urgently over the radio. Milo and Cheen jumped some. They both stared at the radio in alarm. Shocked that the woman had known exactly what was to happen. Milo picked up the receiver.

"This is four-six-five-diamond-six," Milo answered. "Who's that? Where are you?"

"I'm in the fast lane, about fifty yards behind," the female voice, Javit, answered. "Can you get back up? Can you get off the fast lane?" They heard crying in the background, loud thumps and snarling echoing through.

"We only have permission to go down," Milo told them. "We—we need the Brooklyn Flyover."

"It's closed. Go back up," Javit commanded them. They heard louder thumping and crashing. The voices in the background cried out in terror.

Milo shook his head. "We can't. We'll just go 'round."

"Don't you understand? They're closed! They're always closed! We're stuck down here, and there's something else, out there, in the fog—can't you hear it?!"

Another roar rang out. The frightened voices grew louder over the radio.

"Milo, please, tell them to turn off their engines," Wanda urged him, feeling desperate to save the other car and the lives within. Milo glanced back to her, then looked to the radio, clearing his throat.

"Turn off your engines," he told the car. "Turn them off. It'll save you."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Javit answered in disbelief.

"Just . . . just do it," Milo said. "I don't know why either, but a woman here with us says to. And trust me, she knows things. Now do it." There was a brief pause. Wanda held her breath and closed her eyes tightly. She begged for it to work.

"All right. I don't know why, but it worked," Javit voice called over the radio. "It worked. They've stopped coming for us. We're safe." Wanda sighed in relief.

"All right, now our turn," she said. A loud thump hit the side of the car. Milo sped the car forward some and out of the way of whatever had hit them. He then promptly turned everything off. Everything shut down and they were sent into darkness, with the only light source coming from outside the windshield. Only the radio would work now, having a built in power source for emergencies.

"How did you know that would work?" Cheen asked quietly. She looked as though she was afraid to speak any louder, in case with what lay outside might hear them.

"Like I've said. I know things," Wanda replied, smiling at them.

"Well, your idea is only going to work for so long until we run out of air," Milo told her. "We've lost the aircon. If we don't switch the engines back on, we won't be able to breathe. We've got eight minutes, maximum."

"Eight minutes is all we need," Wanda told them. "Remember those friends of mine? Well, they've been searching through all the different cars. Right about now, a cat nurse by the name of Novice Hame will find them and transport them up into the city. There they'll be able to open up the access for us."

"You . . . you really know all of this?" Cheen asked her, looking astonished by Wanda's knowledge.

"Yep," Wanda said brightly.

"You're a miracle, you are," Cheen said breathless. Wanda shifted, feeling uncomfortable by the couple's awed gaze.

"Nah, I'm just a great guesser. I'm only lucky I've seen this all in advance is all," Wanda replied, dismissing Cheen's remark. She did not deserve any sort of praise. She really was nothing special. Only was lucky to have watched the Doctor's show so much. If she had not, there would have been a lot more death and suffering. She just wished she would stop forgetting the smaller details all the time.

Wanda smiled kindly to them. "I promise you both; we'll make it out of this. Everything is going to turn out fine." She patted their shoulders gently before sitting down by their seats on the floor. She crossed her legs, smiling up to them. "Until then, why don't we pass the time? Know any games we could play?"

"Why would you want to play games at a time like this?" Milo asked, staring at her in bewilderment.

"Because I've learn traveling with my friends that sometimes you've got to try to keep the mind clear of worries," Wanda responded. "Let your mind relax and focus on something else when you're sitting and waiting during tough times. Focusing on the dangers around you when you've got nothing else to do will only drive you mad."

"These friends of yours . . . they sound like they know a thing or two," Milo said.

"They sound nice, really," Cheen spoke quietly. "Can you tell us about them?" Wanda laughed quietly, thinking over her friends.

"Where do I start?" she laughed, smiling fondly when thinking over all the wonderful companions. Her family. "It isn't just the two friends you both saw. I have a whole family of them. They're all so unique and wonderful. Each one special in their own way. Each burning like a star, lighting up the darkness. They're always there when you need them. Always know what to do or what to say. Always ready to pull you up and dust you off. To give you the right push when you need it. And I love them all for it."

"What about the two friends we saw? What are they like?" Cheen asked.

"Oh, Martha, she's brilliant," Wanda smiled in thinking of the young doctor in training. "She's great with advice. Knows how to take charge and lead people through the toughest times. She knows just when to snap some sense back into you when you need it. And she's a wonderful doctor, too."

"And the other one?" Milo asked curiously.

"He's the Doctor," Wanda replied, her eyes going soft. "There's . . . really no words to describe him. None that would give him justice to how truly magnificent he is. He's so kind and caring. More than what he gives himself credit for sometimes. He has this beauty to him that no other can match. Like a colorful galaxy. He burns stronger than all the stars combined. A wonderful universe all in his own. And even when things around you seem sad and meaningless, he can bring back the joy in life. He can show you that nothing is truly meaningless, and that the sadness never lasts and can become happiness once more."

Wanda remained silent for a moment, allowing images of the wonderful times she had with the Doctor flowing through her mind. So many wondrous moments. Each one she loved and cherished more than anything.

"You must really love him," Cheen replied softly. Wanda blinked, thinking the girl's words over she continue to sit in a quiet stupor.

"Yeah . . . . . Yeah, I really do. More than anything in the whole universe," Wanda whispered, feeling her hearts speed up greatly.

The one barrier within her mind seemed to deflate some. Almost as if at a loss on how to response to Wanda's final revelation of her love for the Doctor. Then the barrier grew angry, fuming greatly. It threw images of River at her. Visions of the future wife staring down sadly in tears as the Doctor walked away from her. Wanda winced, feeling the sharp headache lace at her mind. She sighed, knowing that her mind was right. She was allowing her hearts to act too greatly when her friend's happiness was at stake.

"And he must never know," Wanda spoke up sadly after a moment.

"Why not?" Cheen asked, looking confused. "If you love him, why not just tell him? I bet he'd want to know."

"Because . . . because I know what lies for him in the future," Wanda replied quietly. "There's another wonderful woman waiting for him. A much better match for him than me. He's going to marry her, and they're going to lead an amazing life together."

"Oh, no," Cheen breathed, looking sad. "But . . . but there has to be something? Can't you change it?"

Wanda shook her head quickly. "No. No, I would never wish to do that to him. Nor to her. I love them both, you see. They're both my friends. My best friends. I want them both happy." She stared up, smiling to the couple. "He's going to be so happy with her. And if he's happy, then I'm happy."

"But it's going to hurt you, right? Seeing the man you love walk away with another. I know it would hurt if I couldn't have Milo here." Cheen reached up, gripping her lover's hand. He smiled at her. She smiled in return. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

Wanda smiled at them, glad that they had each other. But she shook her head all the same. "When you truly love someone, you're willing to sacrifice everything for them." A brief image of the Library swam through Wanda's mind. "Everything."

Cheen looked dejected by Wanda's words, giving the Time Lady a look of pity. "How can you stand it? Knowing that you have to give him up in the future. It's terrible."

Wanda nodded slowly. "It's a terrible burden when you know what is to come. It's not as wonderful and easy as people tend to think. You can't magically change events to always turn out right. You can't push at things that are meant to remain firm and standing. Because some things can never be changed. No matter how unpleasant."

They all remained silent for a while, listening to the rumbling of the Macra outside the vehicle.

"I know one thing for sure, Wanda . . . I would never want to be in your shoes," Milo finally spoke up, breaking the silence. "I think I'd go mad if I know horrible things in advance all the time." Wanda only nodded in a response, gazing out the window.

"How much longer do we got?" Cheen asked him.

"About a minute," Milo told them. Wanda nodded, standing up and gripping on their seats.

"All right, it's time," she said. "Call back the other car and tell them to start their engines, then drive like crazy. Do the same. We need to register on the system so they can find us."

"Are you sure?" Milo asked.

"Trust me," Wanda nodded. "We just need to fly around enough so my friends can get us. The Doctor needs to see us on the computer system if things are going to work out properly."

"All right, then," Milo said skeptically. But he followed instructions all the same.

Javit was skeptical as well. But Milo managed to convince the female driver to do as such. He then promptly started the car and took off. He drove brilliantly, ducking and weaving amongst the gigantic crab claws. At one point the whole car spun upside down. A claw grabbed them, almost crushing them, but another knocked them loose.

"We're going to die!" Cheen screamed in terror.

"Just a few more seconds!" Wanda shouted. She gripped the seats tightly, trying to keep her balance. "Come on, Doctor. Come on." The Doctor suddenly appeared on the computer screen where Sally Calypso had been earlier. He held a microphone in hand as he spoke on the monitor.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram," he announced to the motorway. "My name's the Doctor. And this is an order—everyone, drive up. Right now. I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city, drive up. Drive up, drive up! You've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way."

They listened as engines far above them roared loudly. All the vehicles above them starting to do as they were told. Soon, there would be enough room for them and the other car behind to drive up to safety.

"Oi, car four-six-five-diamond-six, Wanda, drive up!" the Doctor commanded urgently. "You've got access above! Now go!" Milo sped the car up hastily, shooting them out of the fog below and up towards the clear sky. They heard joyful cheering over the radio. Javit and her passengers had made it out as well. Wanda laughed with glee.

"Oh, you brilliant idiot you!" Wanda laughed, going up and giving the monitor a quick kiss. She saw the Doctor grin on screen, almost as if he had felt the kiss.

"I am brilliant, aren't I?" he replied cheekily. Wanda laughed along with him.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda waved Milo and Cheen goodbye. They both had given her a warm hug before letting her out on the senate rooftop. Wanda wished them luck with their new life and their arriving baby boy. And they wished her luck with the future ahead. She walked into the building, gazing around the senate assembly room and stared around to the skeletons of the many dead. She stared sadly to them, wishing none had suffered too severely before passing on.

She looked up when she heard rushing footsteps coming towards her. She beamed when she saw the Doctor and Martha swiftly walking towards her. She ran up, practically leaping into the Doctor's open arms to give him the warmest hug.

"I thought I'd lost you," he breathed. He held onto her almost desperately, as if she might suddenly disappear. "Never leave me again."

"Well, it's not like I meant to go in the first place," Wanda responded. Tightening the hug slightly, she rested her head lightly on his shoulder as she felt comfort in being in his arms. "I'm sorry I made you worried. I'm just glad you two are okay."

Then, suddenly, memories of previous discussions with Rory and Amy went through Wanda's mind. Her eyes widened greatly and her face heated up as she felt the Doctor slowly rubbing her back in a very affectionate way. Wanda pulled back quickly, clearing her throat hastily as she felt her heat heat up even more. But she gave the Doctor a warm smile anyway as a reassurance that she truly was glad to be with him again. To which the smile was happily returned by the Doctor. Wanda then turned her attention to the companion, giving the girl a bright smile. "Martha! So good to see you! I was worried sick about you both, you know." She gave the girl a warm and strong hug.

"It was us worried about you silly," Martha replied with a light laugh, hugging Wanda happily. "Why would you have been worried?"

"True, I really shouldn't worry about you. You've got things covered and under control," Wanda said, pulling back to grin at her. "It's idiot over here I'm really worried about. You wouldn't believe the trouble he gets into. Has to have someone rescue him almost every minute or so."

"Oi," the Doctor responded, giving a pout. Both Wanda and Martha laughed loudly, making him smile at their happiness. He nodded gently to the back room, looking grave. "Wanda, we've got an old friend who wants to talk with us." Wanda nodded, staring sadly to the area.

"I know," she breathed quietly. They walked together to the back, going around tattered curtains to see the Face of Boe lying on the ground out of his glass container. Novice Hame sat by his side, staring woefully down to her friend. Wanda sat on his other side, gently stroking his large cheek. "Hey, you old Boe Face. It's been a while."

_A long while._ replied Boe.

"I want to thank you for what you've done," Wanda whispered. "It was a wonderful thing you did. Both today and over the many years."

_I was merely doing as you and the Doctor would._ Boe spoke gently, smiling some. _I have seen you both do as such many times before._ She smiled in response, continuing rub his cheek softly. The Doctor kneeled down next to her, staring sadly to the Face of Boe.

"Legend says you've lived billions of years," the Doctor said to Boe. "You're not about to give now, are you?"

_Everything has its time._ Boe told him. _You know that, old friend, better than most._

"The legend says more," spoke up Novice Hame.

"Don't. There's no need for that," the Doctor said sternly to her. Novice Hame simply shook her head, continuing on in her words.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secrets to two travellers," the cat said gloomily.

"Yeah, but not yet," the Doctor countered, looking stern at her. He knew the chances for Boe were slim, but the Time Lord still did not wish for death. Even if Death was already present and ready to takes it weary traveller and move onward. The Doctor glanced back to Boe. "Who needs secrets, eh?"

_I have seen so much . . . perhaps too much._ Boe spoke to them. _I am the last of my kind . . . as you are the last of yours, Doctor. _

"That's why we have to survive, all of us," the Doctor said to him. He saw the life slipping from the old Boe Face. Death was approaching. "Don't go."

_I must._ Boe spoke quietly. _But know this, Time Lord . . . you are not alone. And, Wanderer. _

"Yes?" Wanda asked quietly.

_Do not let your sorrow consume you. For Aleena awaits._ he said softly. With those last few words, he gently breathed out and closed his eyes. The last breathes of the Face of Boe leaving the universe forever.

Captain Jack Harkness, finally finding peace after his long and weary life.

XxXxXxXx

So, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that everyone enjoyed the new chapter. :) And that I can keep up in making everyone happy with the story. Please let me know in a review if the story is still good, or if it's becoming bad. I hope it's the first one and not the latter. I'll try my hardest to make it better if it's the latter. For I want to make the story as awesome and fantastic as you readers are. ;)

Reviewers:

**Guest**: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry that the story hasn't been as good for you though. I'll try my hardest to make it better in the future. I've been trying to have a good balanced of both the Doctor still being amazing as ever, and Wanda having some sort of purpose within the DW universe. For I know many people complained in the last story of Wanda being useless, and I really want her main purpose being that she's sort of this protector of the Doctor of these events that were not meant to happen. It seems I'm not so good at keeping a balance between the two of them having a good equilibrium in being useful and not useless within the story. I'll try harder through the rest of the chapters to not make it as unbalanced as I have been. But the thing with her mind is really important to the plot of the story, so I really can't change that. Sorry about that. It's a key as to what is truly wrong with her. Sorry if it's been getting on your nerves. Don't worry, it won't be becoming a main bother in the future. It will sort of back off after a while and just give up on the issue of Wanda loving the Doctor. And I'll try to make less cliffhangers, but that's just how the story tends to write itself out sometimes. lol Most of the time I'm not really in control of the story. It does what it wants sometimes. lol ;)

**Queenylime2**: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :) It gives me joy in knowing the chapter made you happy and laugh. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well. Happy readings! :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: lol Glad you enjoyed it. :) It's one of those moments that it's so awkward, it's funny. lol

**Squidtastik**: Yay! I'm so glad the chapter made you laugh and brought joy. :D lol I know, that was a horrible point for Rory, wasn't it? lol

**Snowy702**: Oh, no. lol I think Amy probably would have scarred Wanda for life if the red head had been the one to 'talk' with Wanda. lol Oops, sorry for the confusion. Wanda meant she had never kissed anyone else expect for the Doctor. She did not mean she never been kissed completely, just that he's been the only one to ever kiss her. Hope that helps clear the confusion. ;) Sorry that I made it confusing. I'll try to make it better in the future. :) Oh, and Wanda is most definitely in the crush stage still. It's the main reason why she always hits him around and calls him 'idiot.' You know how kids are with their crushes. They totally do the same thing. lol ;)Hope to see you soon and that you enjoyed the new chapter! :)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Yay! Glad it wasn't too awkward. ;) And I do think that's all how we 'learned' the subject, mostly through the internet. Thank god for the internet. lol Oh, and Amy and Rory mostly meant they would look after First Wanda whenever the Doctor got a little 'overly affectionate.' If you know what I mean there. ;) And don't worry about it if you don't get it. I'm sort of behind in many of my friends jokes and innuendos all the time. lol Thank you! You have an amazing day, too! :D

**sophia**: Glad you enjoyed it. :) Hope you liked this one as well. Thanks for the review. :)

**Sah**: Oh, I hope your travels have been fun! :) I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapters. :) Nope, Wanda was completely clueless to these certain aspects of life. Sort of explains why First Wanda as so innocent. And why First Wanda is called Young Wanda, too. ;) Aww, thank you! I'm just so happy that you are enjoying the story so much. :) Glad I don't bother people with my fangirling. lol And I'm happy that the notes help you feel so welcomed to the story. I'm always happy seeing from you after the chapters as well. :) I think you're totally fantastic and an amazing person. :D Oh, and tell your sister she's welcome any time to the story. I really hope she enjoys it. And even if it's not a story for her, I hope she finds a story that's awesome for her and that she truly loves. :) For I know not every story is for everyone, plus there's some totally amazing stories on this site that totally kick this story's butt any day. lol And I know right?! Missy being who she is just totally made me squeal in delight! Totally saw it coming! lol See you later whenever you get the chance to read again! :D

**Irrelevant86**: lol Yep, poor Rory was left in the dust by Amy in that situation. lol Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you liked this one as well. :)

**KariAnsatsu**: Thanks! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :) And I'm so happy that it made you laugh and brought you joy, too. :D

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Yay! I'm glad the last chapters were good. And that it brought you laughter. :) Oh, and don't worry, Wanda will be getting with the program very soon. ;)

**pottergoose**: I know right?! Totally saw that one coming! XD Ah! I totally squealed there when Missy finally told the Doctor who she was! Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) Oh, and it sort of plays into Wanda's past as to why she did not know the whole certain 'aspect' of life. And Wanda is just a little peeved, but mostly because she's angry with herself for not knowing already. And it sort of freaks her out, too. lol Plus, it's sort of a shout out to my friend when she was young. She really wanted to poke fun at herself through Wanda, and I saw it as a good reaction with Second Wanda's personality. :)

**bored411**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! :) Glad it gave you joy and laughter. Not much of a reaction from Wanda, but I think it's mostly her trying to move on and just forget about it. Though, she might not be able to forget about it much longer in the future. ;)

**Kayla**: Welcome back! It's good seeing from you again! :) lol Yes, Wanda does need to calm down and just be with the Doctor already. Might happen shortly in the future. ;) See you around in the future!

**Blinked310**: Yep, now it's clearly shown why First Wanda is called Young Wanda. Besides that she's younger. lol If anyone had to give Wanda the talk, I think it was best that it was Rory. ;) Glad the chapter was not too awkward. :) Glad you like Wanda's fun little hints and rambles on things. Oh, and so many moments Wanda cannot do without 'wandering.' lol Oh, also, don't worry, I only wrote that I was excited on who Missy is. Didn't spoil it at all by saying her true name. That would have been so rude of me otherwise. ;) Even in the replies I made in this chapter to others who have already seen it still doesn't say who Missy is, because I really don't want to spoil anything for anyone. Thank you for always giving me such lovely reviews! :D

Thanks everyone for the reviews and the lovely support given to the story! I hope everyone will continue to enjoy the story throughout the future chapters to come. :) Have a fez from me as a gift of how amazing you all are. ;)

~Tinker~


	19. Ch 19: Manhattan in Trouble

Hi, readers. :)

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated last. Here's two chapters in one for you all today. ;) Hope you enjoy them both . :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 19: Manhattan in Trouble

"All closed down," the Doctor noted as they gazed around the slums market. All the people who sold the awful drugs had packed up and left, leaving behind their abandoned stands. Never again would those drugs harm anyone else.

Wanda nodded sadly, still feeling gloom from the passing of her friend. She stared around the area, wondering what would become of the place now that all the people had moved out. Most likely left and forgotten. It was no longer needed now with Novice Hame in charge to bring prosperity to New New York. Wanda watched the Doctor begin to walk off, calling both her and Martha to come with him. She glanced over to see Martha hesitating, lingering behind with a questioning expression.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe . . . 'you're not alone' and 'Aleena awaits'?" the companion asked.

Wanda hummed quietly, unable to truly answer the girl's questions. In truth, Wanda had been wondering the same thing for quite some time lately. Not about the 'you're not alone' foreboding. She already sadly knew what that particular secret revelation meant. She shivered slightly, dreading the coming days for Martha and Ten, and for everyone else to be tortured under the Master's reign. Wanda only wished she could be there, helping everyone and ease their sufferings in some way. Maybe even direct most of the Master's wrath onto herself instead some how. She shook this thought off, knowing she need not dwell on the turmoil to come, and instead focus on the information the Face of Boe had given her.

Aleena. A name that has been following the Doctor and Wanda for some time now. She remembered how very early within her travels with the Doctor, Rose had mentioned the name to Wanda. Saying how this Aleena had been a friend during the companion's younger days in school. Then again, the old woman from the book shop on Elyortius had mentioned the same name. The mysterious girl Aleena, giving the book to the woman, the very same book which had been the Doctor's childhood treasure from Gallifrey.

And these were not the only times Wanda had heard the same name. Throughout her travels, she heard brief mentionings of Aleena around her and the Doctor from other people along their journeys. Always very passing notes of the name. Never any details or anything more. Just the name of the girl. Always just the name. But why? Why was that name following them around? Who was this girl? And how did she seem to cross over four hundred years of travelling? It oddly reminded Wanda of Bad Wolf's name following Nine and Rose around. It was a very strange occurrence of something similar happening again. Wanda shook her head slightly, knowing she would have to answer this mystery on another day. For now, she needed to pay attention to the Doctor as he spoke.

"I don't know," the Doctor answered the companion's early question, shrugging slightly. "It doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS. Off we go." He turned back around and started off again. Martha walked over and grabbed an abandoned chair. She sat down, crossing her arms and legs, staring sternly at the Doctor. He turned back around, blinking in confusion.

"All right, you staying?" he questioned, glancing to Wanda with a brow raised curiously.

"Till you talk to me properly, yes," Martha told him sternly. "He said, 'last of your kind.' What does that mean?" She glanced at them both, seeing the uncomfortable expression of the Doctor's, and Wanda's sorrowful one.

"It really doesn't matter," the Doctor stated firmly.

"You don't talk. You never say!" Martha frowned at them both. "Why not?"

"Because it doesn't matter." The Doctor glared at her, remaining firm in his silence.

Wanda sighed heavily, shaking her head. She walked over, grabbing a nearby chair as well and sat down next to Martha. She crossed her arms, giving the Doctor a stern gaze.

"Doctor, she deserves to know. All our companions do," she said to him. He stared at her, looking torn in what to say. She softened her gaze. "It isn't going to help lessen the pain by not talking. It might even help some if you open up about it. Besides, you don't lie to me, so don't lie to her. Martha deserves honesty. Even if the lie seems so wonderful."

Suddenly, echoing from above came the singing of the people of New New York. All singing joyfully together as they once had on the motorway. They all stared up, gazing softly to the wonderful sound of the song.

"I lied to you . . . 'cause I like it," the Doctor spoke up. He stared sadly to them, a deep sorrow swimming within his eyes as he gazed to them. "I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt-orange sky." He paused, swallowing heavily before continuing. "We're not just Time Lords. We're the last of the Time Lords. Wanda and me. We're all that's left. The Face of Boe was wrong . . . there's no one else expect us."

Martha shook her head slightly, feeling astonished by the Doctor's words. The idea of being the last of one's kind . . . it was unthinkable to her. It was so saddening. She felt her heart weep at the very idea.

"What happened?" she asked softly. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, then he finally walked over, getting his own chair and sitting down in front of her and Wanda. He sat leaned over with his elbows resting on his knees. Hands gripped together tightly as he stared at them.

"There was a war . . . a Time War," he began to explain. "The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. We lost. Everyone lost." He paused some, letting himself settle into that thought. He swallowed thickly, moving onward. "They're all gone now. My family . . . my friends . . . even that sky.

"Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet." He smiled fondly in reminiscence, pausing some to gather his old and peaceful memories of his world. "The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver. When they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches . . . sounded like a song."

As the Doctor went into the fond memories he held of his planet, going into beautiful details of its majesty, Wanda began to envision the planet. She saw clearly along with the Doctor the features of his planet. Much more vibrant than she had ever imagined before. She could see the deep red grass blowing gently with the breeze. The silver leaves shining happily and brightly. The wondrous city, with the glass dome which sparkled like diamonds overhead. Vast gardens of brightly coloured flowers placed all around. Children and parents laughing as they played in the crystalline fountains. The marble walkways which seemed to be a different colour every time one would glance down to them. Then the beautiful and wondrous birds which would fly across the skies, singing their songs that would echo throughout the land.

"Tell her about the crystalline fountains," Wanda said, smiling fondly to the imagines in her mind.

"Oh, yes, them. They were wonderful. More of a children's park than anything else," the Doctor said fondly. He opened his mouth to discuss them, but stopped short when he realized what Wanda had said. "Hold on. Crystalline fountains? How did you know about those?"

Wanda blinked in surprise, stunned that she had spoken up. Even about what she had said. She never heard the Doctor talk of crystalline fountains before. Why had she envisioned that?

"The crystalline fountains . . . with the willowing flowers and marble pathways," she said slowly. "You must have . . . talked about them with someone else in the future."

"Not with you?" he questioned curiously.

"Not that I can recall," Wanda answered.

The Doctor hummed some, staring carefully at her, as if studying her closely. She shifted, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. Why had she seen that? It was never something discussed in the show. At least, not that she remembered. In fact . . . now that she really thought about it . . . she almost saw other visions of Gallifrey in her mind. Other things that she knew the Doctor never discussed. In either the show, nor with her or anyone else during her travels with him.

A sharp pain laced through her mind briefly, making her wince some. The Doctor sat back quickly upon seeing the wince, knowing what was to come if he pushed too much. He would figure out her strange insight another day. He stood up, smiling at both her and Martha.

"I really think it's time we've moved on, now," he said. "We can talk about this more later. If you'd like, that is." He directed this more to Martha.

"Yeah," Martha nodded, standing up as well. "Thank you for telling me. And . . . I'm really sorry. . . . . About everything." He nodded, appreciating her sympathy.

Wanda stood up, walking next to the Doctor as Martha went beside her. Wanda felt the Doctor reach down and take her hand, stroking it with his thumb as they walked to the TARDIS. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling a twinge heavy guilt. If this kept up . . . there might be no telling what could happen for River in the future. She reluctantly moved her hand out of the Doctor's, missing the disappointed look from him. She bounced up to the TARDIS doors, opening it for them. She let them both in before closing said doors behind her and jumping up the stairs up to the console.

"Can I drive?" she asked with excitement.

"After I take Martha home," the Doctor replied, beginning to set their destination.

"Oh, come on. Martha hardly got to see anything on the last trip. So that one doesn't count," Wanda said, going around and undoing his work with the controls. She grinned excitedly to both Time Lord and companion. "We should take her somewhere else to make up for it."

"I said one trip, and I'm sticking to that," the Doctor said sternly.

"Yeah, but then that one trip turned into another to the future," Wanda stated. "Which was a disaster, by the way."

"Well, that's not my fault," the Doctor responded, giving a disgruntled pout.

"Of course it is. Wherever you go, trouble follows." Wanda moved around the controls, smirking some at him. "Not that I don't mind trouble. I quite enjoy trouble, actually." She winked at him, making him grin some. She then mentally scolded herself immediately. She needed to stop teasing him around. He might actually take it as flirting or something, and that would lead to problems down the road.

"Well, I'd rather like trouble as well. And some sass and sarcasm to follow." The Doctor winked at her, making her blush some.

Wanda cleared her throat hastily, turning to Martha. "How about it? Another trip for you? Quick detour?"

Martha smiled and shrugged, speaking up, "I'm up for anything."

"Great!" Wanda exclaimed. She bounced around the controls, beginning to pilot them off. "And I know just the place, too." She worked with the controls quickly, finding it gratifying and fun to steer the TARDIS around. She landed them in the perfect time and place where she knew they were needed. "We've arrived."

"Where are we?" Martha asked as soon as they stepped outside. She stared around with glee, smiling at the sight around them. She was more or less just excited to be going on another adventure. It prolonged the inevitable of her ending time in traveling with them.

"Ah, smell that Atlantic breeze!" the Doctor exclaimed merrily. He stared around happily. "Nice and cold, lovely." He turned around, smiling to the sight behind them. He grinned at Wanda. "Nice place of parking."

"Thank you," Wanda said graciously. She smiled at Martha, nodding to behind them. "Meet a good old friend of ours." Martha turned around, gasping in amazement.

Towering over them, right next to the TARDIS, was Lady Liberty herself. The statue seemed to smile down upon them, as if welcoming them to the city. Wanda gave a weak smile in return, knowing full well what the statue truly was. A Weeping Angel. Though, then again, during this moment in time it had also technically never had been converted to an Angel to begin with. It had only happened in an alternate timeline which had been fixed because of . . . because of Amy and Rory. Wanda felt a horrible twisting in her hearts to that thought. She shook it off, not wishing to even think on that moment for the future companions.

"Is that . . .?" Martha asked in astonishment, snapping Wanda out of her sorrowful thoughts. Martha next to the Time Lady began to laugh with delight. "Oh, my god. That's the Statue of Liberty."

"Gateway to the new world," the Doctor added on, nodding in approval. "'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to breathe free.'"

"That's so brilliant," Martha breathed quietly. "I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean, the real New York, not the new new new new new one." Wanda laughed lightly.

"Yeah, me too," she told Martha. The Doctor tossed an arm around Wanda's shoulders, giving her a light hug.

"Great choice for a trip," he said happily. "Can't wait to show you the sights. Central park, Broadway, Rockefeller Centre, and wonderful museums everywhere." Wanda nodded, though stared sadly to the statue towering over them.

"Don't go thinking this is just going to be a leisure trip. We're needed here for something big," Wanda told them. She turned around; walking towards banks of the island they landed on. They turned with her, looking curious by her words.

"What do you mean? What's going on here?" Martha asked. Wanda nodded her head over to a nearby bench with a newspaper lying on it. Martha walked over, picking up the printed paper and walking back over. "Well, it's November 1, 1930. Frontline: Hooverville Mystery Deepens. Report says there's been disappearances from the place almost every night. Says it's most likely a hoax."

"It's not," Wanda said quietly.

"What's Hooverville?" Martha asked curiously.

"A place where you go when you have nowhere else to go," Wanda answered. She sighed heavily, glancing to the Doctor. "It's going to be a long detour."

XxXxXxXx

They strolled through the pathway of Central Park. Leaves blew around their feet in the chilly autumn breeze. Most of the people walking amongst the park were dressed casually. Some rode on bikes even. But the most the trio had seen were homeless, with ragged clothing on them. Terrible times of the vast majority of the city during this era. Not only for the city, but the whole country as well.

The Doctor explained the name of the small shanty town was after President Hoover to mark the Great Depression. After the stock market crash, hundreds became homeless and gathered within the park to live in a community together. All the structures were made from old and rotten planks, and any other building materials that the people had gather together. Most of these were only stable from old rope. Other 'homes' for the citizens of Hooverville were either tarps or old tents from the Great War.

Wanda stared around sadly to the hopeless faces that gazed back to her. Many men, women, and children sitting around small fires and trying to keep warm. All most every one of them looking hungry and sick. She glanced over when she heard shouting. Two men were fighting over a loaf of bread. They watched the scene as the leader of the community, Solomon, came to settle the disagreement. Making sure both men got a share of the loaf. Wanda smiled and nodded to the leader's words. Listening to him telling the people around that if they were to make it through the hard times, they would have to stick together. A true leader in the end.

They walked up to Solomon, giving quick introductions. He nodded, welcoming them into the community. He invited them to join him in his tent for some drinks, giving them a good chance to talk. As they walked through to Solomon's small home, Wanda glanced up to the Empire State Building. The building towered above and stared down steadily at them. She gave it an anxious expression, pinching her thumb behind her back without realizing it. The Doctor glanced back, seeing the expression and pinching thumb. He frowned, giving the building a careful gaze.

"So . . . men going missing, is it true?" the Doctor asked Solomon once they reached his tent. He pulled out the newspaper Martha found, showing the front page article to the man. Solomon reached forward and grabbed the paper, giving a brief glance over the words.

"It's true, all right," he said, frowning heavily at the words. He nodded his head to the tent, allowing them to step inside. They sat around the cramped area. Solomon made himself comfortable on his cot. The Doctor sat on a wooden crate. Martha on another. Wanda sat down on the ground by the Doctor's feet.

"But what does 'missing' mean?" the Doctor asked the man. "I mean, people must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping a register." Solomon waved the paper around some.

"This is different," he stated, sounding grave.

"In what way?" Martha asked. Solomon hesitated for a moment, wondering briefly if the people around him would believe him.

"Someone takes them . . . at night," he finally told them. "We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone, like they've vanished into thin air."

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" the Doctor questioned carefully, trying to make sure he got the facts correct.

"Doctor, when you've got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got: knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, a fire still burning," Solomon said firmly.

"Have you been to the police?" Martha tried suggesting.

"Yeah, we tried that," Solomon stated gruffly. He shook his head some. "But another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

"So the question is, who's taking them and what for?" the Doctor spoke out, asking the question more to himself than anyone else.

At that moment, a young man, Frank, came into the tent in a rush to tell Solomon that Mr. Diagoras was there in the main square, gathering workers again. He was the main overseer for many jobs around the city. The main job being over the Empire State Building which he personally oversaw daily. He was currently standing in the centre of Hooverville, asking for volunteers to go down into the sewers. Many scoffed at him for the dollar a day pay, seeing the dangerous job as not worth it for the small pay. In the end he had his volunteers: Solomon, Frank, the Doctor, Martha, and Wanda.

"Turn left. Go about a half a mile," Diagoras instructed them once they had reached the sewers. They all gathered around with torches in hand within the dark, damp, and filthy tunnels which ran throughout the underground of the city above. Diagoras pointed down the direction they were meant to 'fix' the tunnels. "Follow tunnel 273. The fall's right ahead of you, you can't miss it."

"And when do we get our dollar?" Frank asked the man. Diagoras gave the young man a cold stare.

"When you come back up," he answered.

"And if we don't come back up?" the Doctor questioned, giving the man an even and strict gaze. Diagoras returned the stare, looking rather smug as well.

"Then I got no one to pay," responded the businessman. The Doctor raised his brows suspiciously. The others started down the tunnels while both Time Lords stared strictly at Diagoras. Gradually, both turned and followed after their group as they heard the man behind them retreat back up the ladder to the city above.

As they traveled along, Wanda began to think over of the events to come. A series of unpleasantries. She wondered if there was anything she could change. Perhpas something in a possibility might show her the way. She also wondered over the main adversaries of the day. The Cult of Skaro. Ever since the vision of Dalek Sec that had terrified her so badly, she kept thinking over the four Daleks. Pondering on what exactly made them so different from other Daleks to her. Why exactly she felt so frightened by them. Even thinking them over sent a chill of dread down her spine. But what could it mean?

Well, whatever the reason, she might just find out today in facing the Daleks. Hopefully it would lead to nothing bad. But for now, she needed to think over more on a possibility for the day. She let her mind drift, delving into a possibility. She let the images flow by up to the point of where they were now and what was to come. Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through her mind. She stumbled and gripped onto her head tightly. She cried out, falling to her knees.

"Wanda?!" the Doctor cried in alarm. He crouched down next to her, letting his torch fall to the ground as he held onto her hands. "Wanda, what's wrong? Wanda, talk to me. Wanda?" He felt her shaking. He tried pulling her hands from her head, but she merely gripped on tighter. He could not get to her temples to see what was wrong. All he could do was wait it out, staring hopelessly as she cried in pain.

"Doctor, what's wrong with Wanda? What's happening to her?" Martha asked quickly, rushing up next to him. Frank and Solomon lingered behind, staring warily at the crying woman.

"Nothing good," the Doctor breathed in fear. He had seen Wanda go through situations like this before. Either some kind of relapse of broken memories, or . . . something he prayed would never, ever happen again. He hoped with all his hearts it was merely another relapse and not . . . that.

Wanda gasped loudly, letting go over her head and leaning forward some. The Doctor caught her from collapsing to the floor, pulling her up to him. He let her lean on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back and hoping it might help the moment pass. She breathed heavily, muttering 'I remember' quietly. He sighed heavily, kissing her forehead softly. Just another relapse. Even though he hated seeing her go through pain, the sight always hurting him greatly, he would rather have a relapse than what occurred back in Torchwood.

"What happened?" Wanda muttered against his chest after a few moments later. The Doctor stared down to see her blink slowly.

"Nothing," he said lightly, trying to bypass what had happened, not wanting her to know of the relapses just yet. At least not until he figured them out himself first. She simply raised a brow in suspicion as a response. He sighed, knowing there was no lying to her. "You . . . you had another headache."

"Another? Is it a normal occurrence for me?" Wanda asked him, blinking at him.

"Sort of, yeah," he replied, not entirely meeting her gaze directly.

"Oh. Well, that's lovely," she responded sarcastically. She sat up, trying to shake off the ringing in her ears and calm her pounding hearts. The last thing she remembered was trying to go through a possibility. But the moment images of the Cult of Skaro appeared in her mind, she had felt one of the many barriers break open briefly. Visions swam by so fast. Too quickly for her to have focused on any in particular. After that, the next thing she knew was being in the Doctor's arms.

"Are you all right, Wanda?" Martha asked her with concern, staring at the Time Lady worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wanda smiled in reassurance. She stood up. The Doctor holding onto her arm in case she felt weak. Afraid she might fall again. She smiled at him, patting his arm before looking back to Martha. "I get these bad headaches sometimes. But they always pass in the end. Sorry if I scared you."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," Martha said, shaking her head some. "Why do you get headaches, though? Should you get yourself looked at? It's not exactly normal for headaches to be _that_ bad."

"Well, I'm not exactly normal, now am I?" Wanda joked.

"Still . . .," Martha trailed off. She glanced over to the Doctor, seeing the observing gaze he was giving the Time Lady. He glanced up to see Martha's anxious look.

"We don't know why she gets them, Martha. But I'm working on it," he told her. It was only half true. He knew . . . mostly, or at least guessed, why Wanda had relapses. If he could really call them relapses. They could always be something else. But there was still so much about the Time Lady that did not make sense for him to make an official conclusion. He still had the mystery of Alpha to uncover first before anything else.

"Let's continued on, shall we?" Wanda told them brightly, trying to get things moving. She had delayed them enough as it was. She hated the fact that these events kept occurring to her. It was only dragging on the mystery with her even more. She guessed that the few other times it had happened were during periods of her unable to recall what she had been doing moments before. That including the moment with Vincent, and on the street right before the adventure with Chloe. Pondering that for a moment, Wanda knew it had something to barriers. She just could not figure out how and why.

The group continued on walking. The Doctor made sure to keep close to Wanda for the rest of the journey, fearful that her relapse might lead to something else. Such as another incident like Torchwood. After a moment, they spotted something up ahead. A green glowing blob of some kind lying on the wet brick ground of the tunnels. The Doctor pointed his torch at it, crouching down to examine the strange object closely. Martha and Wanda came around to kneel next to the Doctor.

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha asked curiously.

The Doctor set his torch down. Placing on his glasses, he picked up the strange anomaly. It lost its green glow the moment it was pulled from the ground, going clear in color. He could see some veins running across its round top. Tentacles of some kind hanging on its sides. It almost looked like a jellyfish of sorts. He gave it a quick sniff, running the chemical analysis his head. It held a familiar chemical compound, but not something on the top of his head. He asked Martha to shine her torch through it so that he might see some more details within its vascular system.

"Composite organic matter," he mumbled quietly. "Martha, medical opinion?"

"It's not human. I know that," Martha replied, giving the strange anomaly as perplexed expression.

"Nope. Defiantly not human," Wanda nodded in agreement. The Doctor nodded. He frowned some in thought, standing up from his crouch.

"And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in," he noted. He took off his glasses and glanced around some. "I don't see any signs of a collapse. Do you? So why did Mr. Diagoras send us down here?"

"For something other than a collapse," Wanda told them, shining her torch down the tunnels. "For something far more dangerous as well." She stood up slowly with Martha following the action.

"What do you mean?" she asked the Time Lady.

"We'll see soon enough," Wanda mumbled. She started forward, ready to keep them moving. They needed to catch up with the time if events were going to play out right. Even though she had not seen a clear possibility, she knew there would be no changing what was to occur this day. This only saddened her. She would be unable to save some lives. But at least not all would be lost. And she might just be able to save Solomon if she played her part right.

"We're way beyond half a mile," Solomon spoke up after some time. He led the group currently, growing increasingly nervous about their situation. The tunnels seemed to become more ominous by the minute, and he did not want any harm to come to his group. He pointed his torch around with that in mind. "There's no collapse, nothing."

"That Disgoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha wondered aloud.

"Yep. Lying through his teeth, and has been for some time now," Wanda responded, shining her torch down and waiting to spot a certain creature.

"So why did he want people to come down here?" Frank questioned, feeling confused by their current predicament.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these three back," the Doctor spoke up, getting their attention. "I'll be much quicker on my own." Wanda scoffed loudly.

"As if," she retorted. She pointed her torched at him, frowning sternly. "We're not going anywhere, and you're an idiot thinking we'd ever leave you behind on your own."

There was a sudden loud squeal that echoed through the tunnels. All jumped, startled by the noise. They gazed around the tunnels rapidly, searching for the source of the sound.

"What the hell was that?" asked Solomon. Wanda turned her torch down a certain tunnel, slowly walking forward. The others did not pay attention, still wondering what could be making that sound. Frank suspected it might be the people who had disappeared, wondering if maybe they had gotten lost down in the sewers.

"Doctor," Wanda called calmly, getting the Time Lord's attention. He walked down some to her, seeing the figure that sat on the ground up ahead. The others pointed their torches down to the tunnel, staring curiously.

"Who are you?" Solomon asked loudly, trying to get the figure to look up to them.

"Are you lost?" Frank asked kindly. The figure merely grunted some in response. Frank shifted on his feet, trying to move forward around Solomon. "Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folk lost down here." The Doctor held out his hand, keeping Frank from moving any closer. Wanda however moved forward calmly.

"Wanda, just stay back," the Doctor ordered, feeling nervous for her to get anywhere close. There was no telling if the person or creature might attack.

"It's fine, Doctor. He isn't going to harm us," Wanda said. The Doctor shifted forward, moving with her. They pointed their torch to the creature's face, seeing it was no person. Or at least, no anymore. It was a pig creature of sorts. Body of a human, but face of a pig. They could see it still held human eyes, however. A deep welling of sorrow and misery clouding those eyes. It shifted some, looking nervous and frightened by their presence.

"Hey, it's all right. We're not going to hurt you," Wanda said kindly, crouching down and holding the creature's hand softly. The poor person that had once been had been turned into a pig slave for the Daleks. But, even though their features changed, Wanda knew it still held the person within. The Doctor observed the creature closely, feeling pity for the poor thing.

"Oh, but what are you?" he asked quietly as he crouched down as well.

"Is that, uh . . . some kind of carnival mask?" asked Solomon from behind them.

"No, it's real," the Doctor responded. He stared sadly to the creature. "I'm sorry. But listen. I promise we can help." Wanda glanced over, seeing the other pig slaves heading towards them.

"Doctor, time to go," she breathed quickly. She gave the sad pig slave one last kind squeeze on its hand before standing up, dragging up the Doctor with her. He stared down with her, seeing the army of aggressive pig slaves shuffling towards them. He and her both back up slowly to their group.

"Right, then," the Doctor said, keeping his torch aimed at the pig creatures. He felt Wanda grip onto his hand, holding onto it tightly. "Wanda, Martha, Frank, Solomon."

"What?" Martha asked in fright. The group back up as the pigs grew closer, staring threateningly at them.

"I think, um . . . basically . . . run!" the Doctor shouted, rushing them all back down the tunnels. They ran as fast as they could. The pigs squealed angrily behind them as they charged after. The Doctor only briefly glanced behind, seeing them close on their tails. He gripped Wanda's hand tighter before speeding up.

"Where are we going?!" Martha shouted in alarm when they hit a junction of tunnels.

"This way!" the Doctor told them, rushing around the group to led the way down a main tunnel. They sprinted fast, hearing the pigs close in behind them. Wanda halted the Doctor at one point. Making them rush down another tunnel to where she knew the ladder would be.

"Over here! Ladder!" she yelled. She whipped out her sonic, climbing the ladder, and aiming it at the manhole above.

Getting it to open, she climbed up in a rush. She jumped out of the way immediately, making room for the rest. The Doctor came up. Followed closely by Martha. Then lastly Solomon. Frank was the remaining one. He tried climbing up quickly, but the pigs grabbed him. It was a brief struggle between the pigs, and Solomon and the Doctor pulling on Frank. But in the end, the pigs managed to capture Frank and drag him off. Solomon hurriedly closed the manhole when another pig creature started to climb the ladder.

"We can't go after him," Solomon stated regretfully. The Doctor slammed his hands on the lid of the manhole.

"I've got to go back down! We can't just leave him!" the Doctor shouted angrily. Solomon pulled him back from the manhole.

"No! I'm not losing anyone else!" Solomon yelled firmly. "Those creatures were from hell, from hell itself. If we go after him, they'll take us all." He panted some, looking grave and sorrow to have lost Frank. "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"Doctor, it's fine. We'll get Frank back later. I promise," Wanda assured him. The Doctor stared at her quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Positive," she nodded curtly. She heard shuffling feet just behind her. She turned around, seeing the actress Tallulah peeking around a shelf. Said actress quickly came around the corner, pointing a gun at them.

"All right, then, put 'em up," she ordered threateningly. Everyone put up their hands quickly. Only Wanda kept hers down, smiling at the actress. Tallulah cocked the gun hurriedly, pointing it firmly at Wanda. "Hands in the air, and no funny business."

"Oh, no, wouldn't dream of giving you funny business," Wanda said lightly. She rocked on her feet, smiling away and keeping her hands down. "But, um, next time, find a better prop. You can see the chipped paint on the side. Just there." She pointed to a white patch on the 'gun.' Tallulah turned the prop to the side, seeing the white spot. She huffed, tossing the toy gun aside.

"Fine, it's a prop," she stated. She pointed harshly at them. "But I want to know what you schmucks have done with Laszlo?"

"Who's Laszlo?" Martha asked after her and the others put their hands down. Tallulah blinked in surprise, looking around at them.

"You don't know who Laszlo is?" she asked carefully. They all shook their heads. She sighed heavily, looking disappoint. "All right, fine. Follow me. I'll tell you." She turned and led them out of the prop room. She took them to her dressing room. She sat down at her mirror dresser, staring sadly to her reflect.

"Laszlo's my boyfriend," Tallulah began to explain. Pausing for a second, she seemed to think her words over. "_Was_ my boyfriend. Until he disappeared, two weeks ago, no letter, no goodbye, no nothing. And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mom before he vamooses?"

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha asked her.

"I wish I knew," Tallulah said sadly. "One minute, he's there. The next, zip . . . vanished."

"Listen, um . . . . What was your name?" the Doctor asked her.

"Tallulah," the actress told him. "Three L's and an H."

"Right," the Doctor nodded. "Um, we can try and find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

"And there are creatures . . . such creatures," Solomon spoke up. He shifted on his feet, looking haunted by the sight they had seen below in the sewers.

"What do you mean, creatures?" Tallulah asked, staring at them with suspicion.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger," said the Doctor. He dug through his pocket, getting out the strange blob specimen they had found in the sewers. He held it in his hand, showing Tallulah the slimy creation. "I need to find out exactly what this is . . . because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah stared at it in disgust, leaned back some away from it. She agreed in the end to let the Doctor use whatever he could find in the prop room to help him in his discovery. He and Wanda went to the back room; ready to begin to work on whatever device the Doctor needed building. Solomon followed along, but he remained lingering by the doorway. The man still seemed haunted by what had occurred down below. Still upset that he had lost Frank. Martha stayed behind with Tallulah, helping the actress prepare for another show that night.

Wanda started gathering up different parts that she knew the Doctor needed. She wished she could just tell him what exactly the blob creature's true identity. But something told her things would not go well if she sped up the day's events. So she simply helped as much as she could.

"I forgot to ask, where have you've been to lately?" the Doctor asked as he examined a few parts. He gave her a curious glance. "Anywhere in particular?"

"Nope, nowhere of major interest," Wanda replied, trying to keep her voice even and relax. She felt tense, remembering the moment in the medical bay. She gulped slightly, shifting and feeling uncomfortable by the Doctor's piercing gaze. She felt almost as though he could see right through her. That he knew where she had been lately. What exactly made her so anxious to be around him. She almost felt like First Wanda had jumped in and taken over again. She had not felt this nervous and uneasy since her beginning adventures.

"Nowhere of interest, hmm?" the Doctor noted lightly. He gazed steadily at her, seeing the small blush on her face and her anxious demeanour. "Have you . . . have you seen Reinette yet?" He saw how she tensed.

"I . . . dang it," Wanda muttered. She wanted to lie, but she had never been the one to do such a thing. Lying had always been one of her biggest pet peeves. At least when it came to friends. Enemies were a different story, but friends were never to be lied to. She did not like others doing it, so she never would do it herself. Even if a lie was really needed. She could bend the truth, yes. But flat out lying was unthinkable.

"So . . . I'm guessing that's a 'yes,'" the Doctor said in amusement, giving her a foxy smirk.

" . . . . Yes," Wanda muttered. She pulled away from the table, squaring herself up to face him evenly. "I'm sorry for the kiss. It was a mistake." The Doctor frowned heavily at her, feeling hurt by those words.

"A mistake? I don't consider it a mistake and neither should you," he replied.

"But it was," she said firmly. "It should have never happened. Let's just pretend it didn't and move on." She turned back to her parts she had been working on, trying to ignore her clenching hearts and his upset expression.

It hurt her greatly in seeing him upset, or being the one to even make him hurt in the first place. But . . . it was for his own good. The barrier within her mind agreed, seeming to nod in approval to her words and actions. It was mostly just glad she was not giving into kissing him again like she had before. As she felt like doing again. Wanda gulped slightly, her hands starting to shake as she felt herself being torn in two with the conflicting emotions and wants running through her.

The Doctor frowned heavily at her, furrowing his brows. "Pretend it didn't happen? Wanda, I'm sorry, but it happened. And it's not something I'm going to just brush away. I kissed you, and if I remember correctly you kissed me back. Quite happily, too."

Wanda jerked some of the parts around, pulling them apart roughly as she remained stiff. "Well, I didn't mean to. It was just an overreaction. An imbalanced hormonal response. Nothing more."

The Doctor glared at her, growing angry. He grabbed her, turning her to him sharply. He held her firmly by the arms, making her stare at him. "You call this nothing?" He leant down and kissed her.

Once again, Wanda's body and hearts took over. She melted into the kiss. She pushed back, moaning with delight in how their lips moved together. She felt him let go of her arms so he could wrap his own around her waist, pulling her up against him. She lifted her arms, trending her fingers through his hair to grip onto his head gently. Their lips smacked some as they danced. He groaned when they both invaded each other's mouths. She shivered, loving the sensation.

Suddenly, Wanda snapped her eyes back open, surprised to find they had closed on their own accord. She jerked back from him, falling against some shelves behind her. She panted heavily, feeling as though she had gone through a vigorous exercise.

"St-stop it. Please, just stop," she cried. Tears began to fall down her face as the barrier threw more images of lonely and forgotten River in her mind. Flashes of the wedding and the Library were thrown into the mix as well. While her hearts twisted in agony for they simply wished to be with the Doctor. She kept her gaze down, not wanting him to see her breakdown. The Doctor stared at her, hurt by her reaction.

"Is kissing me really that bad?" he asked.

"No, it's wonderful," she whispered, unable to lie to him how much she enjoyed being so close to him. He frowned, confused by her response and still trailing tears.

"Then, what's wrong?" he asked. He frowned, remembering what she had told him once. He walked up to her and titled her head up to him, watching the tears fall from her eyes. He gently stroked them away with his thumbs, staring softly to her. "And don't tell me it's because of Rose. That never happened, so there's no reason for you to keep fighting your feelings like this. It's only going to tear you up in the end if you keep putting yourself through this."

Wanda winced. It hurt when he mentioned Rose. Guilt wracked through her as she envisioned a sad Rose, distantly watching the Doctor and unable to be with the man she loved. Wanda closed her eyes tightly, hating herself for what she had done to the lost companion. Some kind of friend she was. Rose should hate her for it. Wanda knew she deserved that and so much more. But if she ruined one friend's life, then she knew she must fight to save River's time at all costs.

"I'm sorry, for Rose," Wanda whispered quietly. She pulled away from the Doctor's grasp, not wishing for his compassion. She was not worthy of such kindness. She breathed in deeply, gathering her breathe. "But we can't keep doing this, Doctor. It will only hurt in the end."

"Oh, and why's that?" he asked carefully.

"There's another woman in your future. Another brilliant and amazing woman. And you're going to marry her."

The Doctor frowned, not liking that idea one bit. Not at all. "Who?"

Wanda shook her head. "Spoilers."

The Doctor sighed, shaking his head. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway, because it's not going to happen."

Wanda felt her shoulders sag slightly, but gazed at him with determination. "Yes, it will."

"No, it's not." The Doctor reached up, gripping her shoulder softly. "There was never anything between me and Rose. So the same goes for me and this other woman as well."

Wanda shook her head sadly. "No, there is. I've been to your future, remember? I've already been to where you're both happily married. Your older self even told me how joyful and happy he is with being married to his wife. And he even told me how sorry he is that time would not allow us to become closer."

The Doctor gritted his teeth, feeling angry not with her but with his future self. "Don't say that. It's not going to happen."

"It already has, and I'm not going to corrupt anyone else's time. She's a marvelous friend and I don't want to ruin her happiness. Or yours either."

"But I'm happy with _you_." The Doctor leaned down, capturing her lips once again. He wanted to prove it to her. Not with words, but with actions. That _she_ was the only woman for him. No one else in the whole universe could bring him joy or happiness like she can. No one would ever be able to satisfy the bliss in his hearts whenever she was with him, to end his sorrows. He wanted her and only her. No one else. Not ever.

Wanda jerked back, becoming angry. The idiot was stubborn. Did he not realize what he was doing? He was going to hurt not only himself but River as well. Did that not mean a thing to him?

"I said stop!" she yelled. "This isn't right and you know it!"

"How is loving you not right?" he argued. "I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She froze, stuttering some and feeling a loss of words. Ten . . . Ten had said . . . She swallowed heavily, feeling stunned and elation to his confession.

Wanda shook her head quickly. "You don't love me. It's because I got in the way. Trust me, the feeling will pass and you'll love Ri—the other woman much more than you could ever love me." She turned and walked swiftly out of the room. No longer wishing to be around him for the time being. She walked up to Solomon. "Could you help him? I have somewhere else I need to be."

"Um, sure," Solomon said, nodding to her. She nodded back, appreciating his help. She then marched on, placing as much distance as she could between herself and the Doctor.

Back in the room, the Doctor sighed heavily. He rubbed at his hair in frustration. He let his hand trail down his face some, staring unhappily to the direction Wanda had gone. He kept Third Wanda's words firmly in his mind. Kept telling himself that this would pass for Second Wanda. Someday, in her own future, she would see the truth.

At least, he hoped she would. Third Wanda had promised once before, after all.

XxXxXxXx

So, was it good? Bad? So-so? Needs more bow ties and fezes? Let me know in a review on what you think about it. ;) Any feedback is always welcomed warmly. :)

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: I'm so happy you enjoyed it. :) I'm there with you on the sadness of Boe.

**sophia**: Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one as well. :)

**little101**: Don't worry, things will be changing for Wanda very shortly in the future. You could say in the next chapter or so. ;)

**Squidtastik**: lol Glad it's still giving you laughter on it. ;) I'm glad you liked that particular line. I thought it was a nice touch to the story for wonderful Jack. :) I actually thought about doing the Doctor's POV on this chapter, but decided to stick with Wanda's instead. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :)

**Queenylime21**: Yes, that is the question. Who is Aleena? ;) Let's just say spoilers for now. Glad you like the mystery brewing. :)

**Guest**: Aww, thank you. That means so much to me. :) I've just been worried lately because of some PMs I've been getting. Mostly letting me know on how disappointing the story is for some readers. Not that it's a bad thing I'm getting PMs like that from people. I really appreciate it and it's good that they tell me this so that way I can make sure the story is good for everyone. I was just afraid that the same disappointment could be said for all readers. Glad to see I haven't made everyone disappointed or upset with the story. :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: All I'm allowed to say is spoilers. Sorry. Also sorry, but Wanda won't be figuring this mystery out until part three of the story. Or, you could say, the mystery sort of finds her and catches her off guard. lol But Wanda will be figuring out her own personal self in a chapter or so into the future. ;)

**Justus80**: Aww, thank you. :) I'm so happy that you enjoyed the first part of the story as well as this second one. :) The Day of the Doctor will be done within the third part of the story with Third Wanda. Let's just say, that adventure is going to be very interesting. ;)

**Irrelevant86**: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :) Glad I did good with it as well. Thought it would be interesting if I did a twist on things within this adventure. OH, yes, the Master part will be very interesting. And, let's just say, very heartbreaking as well.

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Let's just say spoilers for now. But we will be finding out who the girl is within part three of the story. Hope you don't mind the wait. ;)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: lol Yeah, Second Wanda is just too stubborn. But don't worry, things might just be changing soon. I'd say in the next chapter or so. ;) Oh, I would never spoil something as amazing as the Doctor Who twists and mysteries. That would just be rude and wrong of me to do. Plus, I sort of have this rule about spoilers. I don't spoil anything from any sort of media outlets until at least five years after its been out. Because by then, most likely everyone knows about it, by either having already watched or read the source, or used the wiki or tumblr or facebook and found out the spoilers anyway. I do that one a lot myself whenever I get too impatient to sit through the movie or show and just watch it. lol Thank god of wiki. Yeah, sometimes I can get one chapter down for the adventure. Mostly whenever there isn't much going on in the first place to put in, or sometimes when Wanda shows up towards the middle or end of the adventure. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you for the update. :)

**bored411**: Aleena has actually been mentioned quite a few times within the first part of the story. She sort of pops up at random throughout the trilogy. You have to sort of keep an eye out for her. ;) But yes, she was the girl from the past chapters with Reinette. It will be towards the end of the Wanderer of Time trilogy when Aleena finally plays her role within the story. Hope you don't mind the wait for the mystery to be solve. Hope you enjoy the new chapters as well. :)

**00Sexy**: Hello again. :) I'ts been quite a while since I've seen you. Third Wanda will be around for the Master. So not until part three of the story. Hope you don't mind the wait for that moment in time for Wanda.

**team natsu and wendy 4 life**: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :) Don't worry about reviewing. Just do it whenever you get the time and feel up to it. I know how sometimes we just don't have the time to review, or even enough time to read. That's me, really. Never enough time to joy all the wonderful stories of other writers. Thank you for taking the time to give this story a read. Hope you will enjoy the rest of it into the future. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: Hello! It's been ages since I've seen you! :D Hope everything has been going good for you. :) Yep, Aleena has been popping up around quite a bit, even in the first part of the story. Oh, yes, the Daleks. We'll be getting a little more information on what the certain Cult of Skaro might have done to Wanda within this particular adventure. Oh, very interesting thought. You're really close to the truth there. ;) Someone is messing with Wanda's memories, or more along the line of her emotions for the Doctor. Someone, or something, really does not want Wanda to be with the Doctor. That's all I can say for now, anything else is just spoilers. ;) Oh, and Wanda will definitely be getting closer to excepting her feelings for the Doctor. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story to come. :)

**Kayla**: Yay! Glad I made your day. You always make my day with your lovely reviews. Just as very reader does. :) And I always miss you guys! Especially awesome readers like you! :D So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh, and sweet! Bow ties! I love them! lol See you next time in the future. :)

Well, that's all folks. Until we meet again in the future. Thanks to all who left your lovely words and support. You guys always bring me happiness. Hope the said can be said on my part and the stories. For it always brings me joy in bringing the readers joy and happiness. :)

~Tinker~


	20. Ch 20: The Final Experiment

Hi, again!

Here's the next chapter like promised. Enjoy. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 20: The Final Experiment

Waiting outside Tallulah's dressing room, Wanda sat there thinking. Or at least she tried to think. Her mind was so muddled she could hardly put her thoughts together correctly. Everything just seemed so . . . wrong. She had ruined everything for the Doctor. For Rose. And now, she might not be able to fix things for River either. Wanda already knew the Doctor and River were both together. But time can be rewritten. And if things kept heading in the direction they were, time might just change for the worst.

"Hey, Wanda. Aren't you supposed to be helping the Doctor?"

Wanda looked up to see Martha standing next to her and staring down curiously. Wanda let go of her knees that she had been holding to her chest, moving to stand up.

"He had it covered. I came to hang out with you some," Wanda explained. She stood up, smiling at the girl. Though, the smile was somewhat strained. Martha raised a brow.

"Are you all right? You look upset," she asked, staring to the Time Lady in concern.

"Yeah, fine. Never better," Wanda waved off the girl's worry, dismissing it completely. "Besides, I wanted to see the show." She glanced over, seeing the many actresses walking by in their sparkling flapper outfits.

"Oh, you're gonna love it," Tallulah said brightly. She skipped out of her dressing room wearing her own outfit. More flapper angel than the devil costumes the other women were wearing. She grabbed both Wanda and Martha's hands, leading them to the stage.

Martha and Wanda waited behind the curtains off the stage. The actresses giggled and laughed, being patient for their cue to start the show.

"You know, I never got the chance to ask you about where you come from," Martha spoke to Wanda as they waited for the show. "I know the Doctor mentioned once about . . . multiverse . . . something like that. Did you not come from the same Time Lord planet like he did? Is there another planet of Time Lords where you come from?"

"No, I didn't come from Gallifrey. Or this universe, either," Wanda explained. "I come from a different universe, sort of parallel to this one. There are some differences between the two, but they're mostly the same."

"Oh, so did you come from another universe's . . . 'Gallifrey' was it?" Martha asked to be sure.

"Yes, Gallifrey, and no I didn't. I came from Earth like you. In fact, I wasn't even a Time Lord till I came into this universe. I was just a normal human like anyone else on Earth." Wanda stared off distantly, recalling fondly on her human life she once had. Oh, how she missed it.

Martha blinked in shock. "Really? How did that happen?"

Wanda shrugged. "Don't know. Just did. I don't even think the Doctor knows why."

"So where are you from, then? From your Earth, I mean? Do they have the same countries and everything?"

"Yeah, exactly the same. Pretty much everything from this Earth was also on mine. I lived in a small village in . . . in . . ." Wanda stopped, finding it hard to think on her village. She tried to bring up the name of her village and country. But every time she only found the memories to be blank. "I . . . I can't remember."

Martha furrowed her brows in confusion. "You can't remember? How come?"

"I . . . I don't know." Wanda thought it over carefully, trying desperately to sort through her mind and find a memory. A recollection. An image. Anything that might indicate why she could not bring up specific information. "It's not like I really forgot. It's almost as though . . . it was never there. Like there's never been a name for my village. Everything about it specifically is just . . . blank."

Wanda hissed, gripping a hand to her head. A stab of pain lanced through her mind. Her ears rang slightly and her hearts sped up some. She wavered slightly on her feet, feeling the world tilt around her. What was happening to her?

"Wanda?" Martha quickly grabbed a hold of the Time Lady's shoulder, looking frightful that it might be another episode with a headache. "Is it another headache? Should I get the Doctor?"

"No. No, I'm fine. It's just a small one," Wanda assured her, trying to shake off what was happening to her. The affects were slowly fading away, making her mind trying to go blank as to what had just occurred. Wanda fought against it, making sure she remembered very clearly what had happened, why it did, and what she had been trying to remember.

"Do you get these headaches when you try to remember things?" Martha asked her. Wanda blinked, staring at Martha.

"You know what, I think do," Wanda breathed, feeling uneasy by that notion. Why was that? Why were her memories in such a mess that made it so she became sick upon trying to reflect on them. She shook her head slightly, finding her mind baffled by events unfolding around her. She smiled brightly to Martha as a way to assure the girl that everything was going to be fine. At least, Wanda hoped so. "You're very clever, has anyone ever told you that?" Martha grinned some, shrugging lightly.

"I have my moments," she laughed. She let her grin drop, gazing more thoughtful at Wanda. "But in all seriousness, why do you have these headaches? And why during moments when you try to remember things? Things that you should remember. Why can't you remember certain memories in the first place?"

"I don't know. But I know that if anyone can help me solve the mystery, it's you Martha Jones." Wanda smiled at her. "We can work figuring it out together."

"The Doctor, too, right?"

Wanda frowned some, thinking upon the Doctor. "That's just it. He already knows more than I do. He just won't tell me. I'm not so sure about this current Doctor, but future ones always tell me that I can't remember for a reason. And he doesn't want me remembering whatever it is I can't recall. Says it's dangerous to."

Martha blinked in confusion, finding this strange. "And why's that?" The Doctor now always seemed so open with Wanda, never having a secret between him and her. Why would future Doctors be any different.

"Don't know." Wanda stared off, seeing the show had begun and the actress beginning to sing and dance. "But I know that when the Doctor is afraid to tell you something, then it's never good. And whatever it is about me seems to terrify him greatly. That frightens me more than anything."

Martha stared at the Time Lady for a few moments, feeling a small bit of dread going through hers. Martha never heard of either the Doctor or Wanda being scared. Not ever. She never would have imagined it possible. They always seem so strong and fearless. Nothing held them back. They laughed in the face of things which Martha could only imagine in her nightmares. If they were scared, then that could only mean something horrifying was waiting around the corner. But of what, she could only guess. She just hoped that whatever it was, she might be there to help both of them through it and not lose her nerve in the process.

Martha did a double take when she saw another pig slave standing on the other side of the stage. But the creature was different. More human like with its features. It still had hair and more of a human appearance within its face. In fact, it hardly looked like a pig slave at all. It only had the ears, snout, and tusks of a pig. She started to sneak across the stage, hiding behind the dancing actresses. Wanda looked at her in bewilderment.

"Martha?" she called out to the girl. Martha did not hear her over the loud music and the complaining actresses when she stepped on their costumes tails. She even managed to knock one woman over. Tallulah confronted her, demanding what she was doing on stage and ruining the performance. To which then Martha pointed out the pig slave, making all the women on stage scream with fright.

The pig slave took off with Martha giving chase. Wanda's eyes widened in shock. She tried to go after the girl, but Tallulah held her back.

"What is that thing?!" Tallulah cried out in alarm. "Is that one of the creatures you guys were talkin' about."

"Yes, but it's gone. It isn't going to hurt you," Wanda told her, trying to calm the woman down. She remembered now that the pig creature they had seen was actually Laszlo. Only halfway formed into a pig. He had managed to fight off the Daleks and escape the full transformation. She had forgotten that he would make an appearance to watch the show. She had to go after Martha to make sure the girl was all right.

Wanda rushed off the stage. The actresses followed her since the show was ruined and had to be put on hold. They all crowded around the backstage area. Wanda looked around, trying to remember where Martha and Laszlo had run off to. The Doctor came up to them quickly, looking panicked by something.

"Wanda, where's Martha?" he asked in a rush.

"She took off when she spotted Laszlo," Wanda told him.

"Wait, Laszlo? Laszlo was here?" Tallulah questioned them. They all turned their head down the hall when they heard Martha's terrified screams. The three ran down the hall, rushing to save the girl.

They arrived back in the manhole area. The sewer grate was opened, indicating that the pig slaves have taken their friend. The Doctor quickly grabbed his coat and threw it on. Wanda was already climbing down the ladder in a rush, ready to save their companion. The Doctor followed after her with Tallulah right behind.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming," the Doctor told the actress.

"Tell me what's going on. What did she mean by Laszlo?" Tallulah demanded from him, pulling a black coat around herself as she gazed to the tunnels around them.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back," the Doctor ordered her, remaining firm in not letting her play part in the sewers with them.

"Let her come along, Doctor," said Wanda, trying to get them to hurry along. There was no time for them to sit around and argue.

"I'm not letting one else get hurt or taken," the Doctor responded sternly.

"It's her boyfriend on the line. I'd do the same if you were in trouble," Wanda replied. She stiffened some when she realized what she had said. "I mean . . . well, the same if any one of my friends were in trouble." She glanced over to the Doctor. He grinned some, looking pleased by her words.

"Oh? You'd run off to rescue me?" he asked cheekily. She pouted some.

"Oh, shut up," she grumbled. She pulled out a torch, handing it to Tallulah. "She's coming along. End of discussion. Come on, Tallulah. Let's go get your Laszlo."

"Oh, I like you. You know how to handle your man," Tallulah said with a large smile.

"He's not my man," Wanda grumbled some more, marching ahead of them with another torch in hand. The Doctor merely rolled his eyes, following along behind the two women. They travelled through the tunnels quickly, trying to reach their destination in time. Tallulah had to skip every few steps to keep up with the two Time Lords. It was hard for her to way through the sewers in heels.

"When you say 'they've taken her,' who's 'they,' exactly?" Tallulah asked them after some distance. "And who are you two, anyway? I never asked." The Doctor and Wanda shushed her quickly when they saw a shadow coming down towards them.

Both grabbed the woman hurriedly. The Doctor slapped his hand over her mouth to keep the woman from making a sound as they dragged her back around a corner. They hid in a service alcove as whirling machinery came down the way. They all tensed as they watched a Dalek pass by slowly. They waited until the Dalek was long gone before moving out of the recess.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor breathed out in dread as he watched the Dalek go around a distant corner. He glared at the direct, feeling hate well up inside of him. "They survive. They always survive, while I lose everything."

"That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah asked quietly, staring warily down the tunnel the metal creature at gone.

"It's called a Dalek," the Doctor said through gritted teeth. "And it's not just metal. It's alive."

"You're kiddin' me," Tallulah laughed in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" the Doctor snapped at her. He tightened his hands into fists, feeling his rage build up. Wanda stared at him carefully, seeing the Oncoming Storm fuming in his eyes. She began to feel uneasy as he continued to speak through gritted teeth. "Inside that shell, there's a creature, born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't Dalek, too. And it won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

"But if that's not human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space," Tallulah spoke up. The Doctor and Wanda stared steadily to her, unblinking. She gulped nervously. "Yet again, that's a no with the kiddin'. Oy! Well, what's it doin' here in New York?"

The Doctor remained silent, glaring off to the tunnels. The last time he had seen the Daleks had been at Torchwood. That day . . . had not gone well. Not for anyone. Especially . . . not for Wanda. The Time Lady shifted by him, touching his arm lightly.

"Doctor, it's worse than that," she spoke up quietly, making him look to her. "It's the Cult of Skaro." He tensed immediately, sucking in a sharp breath. He turned around, staring angrily at her.

"Why didn't you tell me it was them?" he demanded.

"Because I couldn't tell you," she replied, keeping her gaze even to his. "Look, it doesn't matter. We need to—hey!" He grabbed her, dragging her down roughly back the way they came. Practically yanking on her as he forced her to walk down the tunnel.

It could not be them. He would rather it be any other Daleks in the universe than that particular group. They had almost destroyed Wanda. He was not about to let it happen again. Not ever. And if they even tried, it would be over his dead body first. Wanda began struggled in his tight grasp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily. She made sure to keep her voice down in case of other Daleks patrolling around.

"Getting you out of here. Now," the Doctor gritted out. He needed to get her somewhere safe. Somewhere far, far away. Maybe lock her in the TARDIS. The ship always did seem protective of the Time Lady. She would keep Wanda safe. The Time Lady stopped him when she yanked her arm out of his grip.

"I'm not going anywhere until we've gotten Martha back," she told him sternly. He turned, glaring at her.

"I'm not having you down here with _them_ on this planet," he retorted angrily. "They've hurt you once. I'm not about to let them do it again."

"Hurt me? When?" Wanda asked, blinking in bewilderment as to when that could have possibly have occurred. The Doctor froze, realizing he had let a spoiler slip by accident.

"It . . . it doesn't matter," he responded, shaking his head in dismissal. He went to grab at Wanda again.

Wanda jerked out of his reach, giving him a strict gaze. "No, it does. When?"

"I'm not having this discussion. Now get back up to the ladder and go to the TARDIS. Stay there until I've come to get you." The Doctor tried to go around her, but she grabbed his arm.

Wanda made sure to keep him in place as she spoke. "I'm not going anywhere. Do you hear me? Not while you or Martha or anyone else is in danger."

The Doctor gritted his teeth in frustration, having no patience to argue about this. "And I'm not having you down here when it means danger for you. Especially not when it involves those certain Daleks."

Wanda remained firm in place, staring steadily at him. "What have they've got to do with me in particular?"

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment, studying her face closely. "I don't know. But I don't want a repeat of Torchwood."

"What happened at Torchwood?"

The Doctor sighed heavily and turned his head away, knowing he really needed to shut up before he told her too much. "Spoilers."

Wanda stared at him carefully, a deep welling of sadness go through her when she remember what exactly happened on the Battle of Canary Wharf. Her eyes began to waver as she stare at the Doctor. "Is it because of Rose?"

The Doctor looked at her quickly, seeing the overwhelming sorrow go through her eyes. It had not yet happened to her, but even now he could see the grief going through her. Rose had always meant so much to her. He hurriedly pulled her into a tight hug, gripping onto her. "No it's . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I don't want that day to happen. I don't want to lose Rose." Wanda sniffled some. It was another day to which it would be a companion's farewell. Days to which she never wished to be a part of for the very thought tore her hearts apart. But she knew each day would be coming up for her in the future. And the only problem was she never knew when. She never knew when it would be their last goodbyes. It could be at any point of her transporting away. The same applied to the Doctor. She might one day be at his end. The very idea hurt her worse than even the thought of the companions.

"Hey, she's alive. Remember? She's alive and safe," the Doctor said, pulling back to stare at her, cupping the side of her face to gently thumb her cheek. "I just . . . something else happened that day. Something dreadful. I don't want it to happen again."

"I know," Wanda whispered, touching the hand softly that cupped her face. "But I can't leave Martha down here, alone and scared. She's in trouble, Doctor. I can never leave someone behind who needs me." He sighed, shaking his head. He thought over his options, wondering what he should do.

"Fine, but you stay close to me and do not let them see you, all right? Not matter what, keep out of sight from them," he instructed her. She nodded in response.

They jumped when Tallulah screamed loudly. Both had forgotten that the woman was still with them. Turning to look where the woman screamed to, they saw the same pig slave that at been watching the show. It was Laszlo. He panicked at the sight of them. Mostly horrified that Tallulah might see him. They watched as he hurriedly turned around and faced a corner. The Doctor angrily stormed over to him.

"Where's Martha?! What have you done with her?" he shouted at him, demanding to know. He came over to face the pig's face, pointing the torch light harshly at him. "What have you done with Martha?"

"I didn't take her," Laszlo answered quickly.

"Lay off him, Doctor. It's not his fault. He didn't know he was being followed," Wanda told the Time Lord. She walked over, touching Laszlo's shoulder kindly. The Doctor saw the kindness from her, relaxing some. She would not be acting this way if the creature truly meant them any harm.

"You remember your name?" the Doctor asked him in a quieter voice.

"Don't . . . look at me," responded Laszlo, saying this more for Tallulah's sake than for the others. Said woman started to walk up slowly towards them, curious as to who or what the creature was.

"Do you know where she is?" she asked softly.

"Stay back!" Laszlo ordered her, waving his hand behind his back towards her. "Don't look at me." Tallulah stopped in her tracks, glued to the spot. She almost felt as though she recognized the voice.

"What happened to you?" the Doctor asked.

"They made me a monster," Laszlo replied gruffly.

"Don't say that," Wanda said sternly. "You're no monster. The Daleks are the real monsters here, not you."

"The Daleks did this? Why?" the Doctor asked. Laszlo seemed unable to speak, too filled with regret and torment to talk.

"They needed workers . . . slaves, to gather up the people from the city. From Hooverville mostly," Wanda answered for him.

"I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late," Laszlo finally spoke.

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" questioned the Doctor, giving the man a gaze of pity.

"They took her," Laszlo told him. "It's my fault. She was following me."

"No, it's not your fault. You didn't know," Wanda said, rubbing at his shoulder. She wished dearly to ease his woes in some way. But she also knew the only true person to do as such would be the actress behind them.

"Were you in the theater?" Tallulah asked, gaining the courage to speak up finally. Laszlo hesitated before speaking.

"I never . . . yes," he answered her.

"Why? Why were you there?" Tallulah asked quickly, beginning to recognize his voice more and more. Wanda let go for Laszlo's shoulder, stepping back to let Tallulah come up to him.

"I never wanted you to see me like this," Laszlo explained sadly, full of remorse.

"Why me?" Tallulah questioned him. She slowly started to go towards him. "What do I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" "Lazlo hesitated, but slowly turned around to face her.

"Yes," he sighed in response.

"Who are you?" Tallulah asked, taking small steps to him.

Lazlo stared at her with misery in his eyes. "I was lonely."

Tallulah's voice started to break. "Who are you?" She could see his eyes. She knew those eyes well. But she did not want it to be true.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?"

Laszlo simply let his gaze drop woefully. "I'm sorry." He tried to turn around, but Tallulah held him back.

"No, wait. Let me look at you." Tallulah made him face her, so she could look deeply into those eyes. She brought his face more into the light, seeming the similar features of the man she loved. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Laszlo? My Laszlo?" She gently touched his face. "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry." Laszlo stared sadly back, feeling torn that she finally knew the truth. Saw the truth. "I'm so sorry."

"Laszlo, can you show us where they are?" the Doctor asked him, knowing they needed to hurry if they were going to save their friend.

"But they'll kill you," Laszlo told him.

"If they're not stopped, they'll kill everyone," the Doctor replied, holding a determined expression, ready to stop the Daleks and save everyone. .

Laszlo agreed in the end. He led them down the tunnels to the direction of the Dalek laboratory. After some time, they came around a corner to see a group of people up head surrounded by pig slaves. They then heard the command from a Dalek coming down the tunnels. Ducking behind a corner, the Doctor peeked around the wall to see the Dalek making the people form a line. Another Dalek came up then, giving a brief report of what was happening back in the laboratory.

The main Dalek began to gather prisoners for selection. Scanning each human brain, it would sort through the lineup. Low intelligence would become a pig slave and high intelligence went for the final experiment. They could hear Martha yelling at the Dalek after it finished scanning her and the others. The Dalek simply dismissed her, making the human group march to the laboratory.

They ducked back around the corner, pressing their backs up to the wall as the group began to move towards them. Laszlo made Tallulah go back to the theatre, knowing she would be safer there. She reluctantly left. The rest of them stayed behind, waiting for the Daleks to pass before jumping in line with the other humans and pig slaves. Wanda felt glad to see both Martha and Frank were safe.

"Oh! I am so glad to see you both," Martha whispered as they walked along.

"Are you all right, Martha?" Wanda asked her in a hushed tone. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No, I'm okay. At least for now," Martha replied, looking frightfully at their current situation.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise," Wanda assured her, gripping onto the girl's hand to keep her calm. Martha nodded in reply, squeezing onto Wanda's hand tightly as they walked on.

They came into the underground laboratory of the Daleks. It was much nicer built than the sewers around. Clean concrete flooring and walls, with large steel beams holding up the ceiling. Wanda glanced up, unable to actually see the ceiling. It was too high and dark to tell. She could see chemicals everywhere throughout the room. A genetics lab waiting to be used. The Doctor shifted in front of her, making sure to keep her out of sight as a Dalek passed by. He glared heatedly at it, feeling boiling hate towards the vile creature.

They gazed up ahead to the end of the room to see the Daleks discussing over Dalek Sec. Said Dalek seemed to be going through some troubles. The armour had smoke pouring out from within and it shook constantly. They heard the Daleks say that Dalek Sec was entering final stages of evolution.

"'Evolution'?" the Doctor questioned quietly. Martha leaned over to them so only they would hear.

"What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?" she asked them. The Doctor frowned, wondering that as well. But he could not find out himself.

"Ask them," he instructed her. Martha looked frightful to the idea, but she nodded. The Doctor grabbed Wanda's hand, feeling it shaking. He glanced over, seeing terror in her wide eyes as she stared at the Daleks at the end of the room. He blinked in surprise. Why would she be fearful of them? She had not even met them yet. . . . . Had she?

He discreetly guided them over and around a beam as Martha demanded to know from the Daleks on what was going on. He made sure to listen intently as he held Wanda closed with his back pressed to the beam.

"You will bear witness," one Dalek answered Martha, going up to her directly.

"To what?" Martha questioned, pressing for answers. The Dalek gaze around to all the humans.

"This is the dawn of a new age," it replied sharply. Martha gave the Dalek a confused expression.

"What does that mean?" she asked it.

"We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve" it explained. " A life outside the shell—the children of Skaro must walk again." The Dalek turned away and went back over to the still shaking Dalek Sec. The Doctor felt dread course through him as he stared to their 'final experiment.' Nothing good would come of the Daleks experiments. Nothing good ever came to what the Daleks created. Nothing.

"Wanda, stay here," he whispered in the Time Lady's ear. "Wait for me to come get you. Don't leave this spot for anything unless I tell you to. Okay?" She nodded against his chest, having buried her face into it earlier. He worried over the way she was shaking. He could not understand why she was having this reaction to the certain group she had never seen before. She was never fearful of other Daleks. Why was the Cult of Skaro any different?

Wanda moved so the Doctor could begin to go around and observe what was happening with the Daleks. She kept herself tightly pressed to the beam, glued to the spot in fright. She kept trying to calm herself down, but the sight of Dalek Sec had brought on a wave of terror upon sight. She could not understand it. It was not that she was fearful now, during this occasion. It almost felt as though it were an old and long forgotten fear. A former apprehension. It was a reaction that was left over from something long past, but she knew she could get over this.

Wanda held her breath and closed her eyes. One. Two. Three. She slowly let out the breath, feeling the terror gradually disappear. The fear knew it was no longer needed. What old horror she had felt was past and there was nothing for its presences now. She opened her eyes again, peeking around the corner to Dalek Sec. Now, when she stared upon the creature, she felt the usual determination to fight against them. To stand up and stop them. No apprehension coursed through her whatsoever.

She watched as the eyestalk's light faded and the armour powered down. It opened to show a curled up figure within. The figure slowly stood, facing the group. She knew it was the body of Diagoras that the Dalek had used. It still held the man's suit and physical body type. But the rest of the body had changed. The hands were withered and looked like smaller tentacles. The head held the features of a Dalek, having the larger tentacles around and above the mouth. The one eye sat in the centre of the head as a Cyclops. The brain could be seen sticking out on top in a hump shape.

Wanda kept her gaze steady on him. The sight not really bringing any sort of reaction to her. She only felt curious really. The idea of a Human-Dalek was very fascinating and strange. She only wished when Dalek Sec, with his new humanity coursing through him, would succeed in this day in bringing a better life for the Daleks. A new path to make things right. No longer set upon death and destruction. But alas, she knew things would continue on course. There was no new path for the Daleks. Nor would there ever be.

"These humans will become like me," Dalek Sec spoke to the room, pointing to the group of humans. "Prepare them for hybridization." The pig slaves began to do as instructed, grabbing the humans to take them to where they needed to be. Wanda tensed as she saw the pigs grabbing Martha and Frank. Everyone in the room stopped when they heard music begin to play. Wanda only smiled, knowing it was the Doctor being magnificent again.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec demanded to know, gazing around the room for answers.

"Ah, well, now, that would be me," the Doctor said lightly, walking around a corner to face Dalek Sec. He sat the radio he had been playing onto a table, switching it back off. "Hello. Surprise! Boo! Et cetera."

"Doctor," responded Dalek Sec.

"The enemy of the Dalek!" shouted one Dalek. It and another hurriedly pointed their weapons at the Doctor, ready to exterminate him. But Dalek Sec ordered them to stop, curious as to why the Doctor was here in the first place. The Doctor stared at him, studying him closely.

"Well, then, a new form of Dalek," he noted, walking up to the Human-Dalek. "Fascinating. And very clever."

"The Cult of Skaro escaped the slaughter and wrath of the Wanderer," stated Dalek Sec curtly. The Doctor tensed, as did Wanda behind the beam. She felt her breath leave her. What . . . what did Dalek Sec mean by that?

"How did you end up in 1930?" questioned the Doctor, trying to keep them away from discussing what happened on that day. At least, not while Wanda was around them.

"Emergency Temporal Shift," answered Dalek Sec. The Doctor nodded, finding the information somewhat amusing.

"Oh, oh! That must've roasted up your power cells, yeah?" he remarked with a laugh. "Time was, four Daleks could've conquered the world. But instead, you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results . . . in you."

"I am Dalek in human form!" responded Dalek Sec in triumph.

"But what does it feel like?" The Doctor observed him carefully, feeling a small bit of hope to that note. He hoped that there might be a small piece of what he loved about humans swam inside of Dalek Sec. The best of humanity still within the body. A small piece was all that he needed for Dalek Sec to be infected by. "You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. You've got a name and a mind of your own . . . tell me what are you thinking right now."

"I . . . feel . . . humanity." Dalek Sec turned around, looking ashamed to admit such a feeling running through him.

The Doctor felt the spark of hope building. His humans might just prove him right and the Daleks wrong once again. "Good. That's good."

Dalek Sec stared off, thinking of what was coursing through him. "I . . . feel . . . everything we wanted from mankind, which is . . .," the Human-Dalek turned back around to face the Doctor, "ambition . . . hatred . . . aggression . . . and war! Such . . . a genius for war!"

The Doctor felt his hope plummet, replacing with dread once more. But he might be able to still fix this. To make the situation turn back around and make Dalek Sec see the truth. "No, that's not what humanity means."

"I think it does!" Dalek Sec thought over the emotions and ideas going through his new human body. "At heart, this species is so very . . . Dalek."

The Doctor nodded, beginning to back up some. Right, so the situation could not be turned around. In fact, it was getting worse. He needed to stop them then if they refused to truly change. He turned around and glared at the others. "All right! So what have you achieved, then, with this final experiment, eh? Nothing!" He turned back around, staring harshly at Dalek Sec. "Because I can show you what you're missing, with this thing," he pointed to the radio, "a simply little radio."

"What is the purpose of that device?" one Dalek demanded to know.

"Well, exactly—it plays music," responded the Doctor. "What's the point of that? Oh, with music—you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it." He paused briefly, thinking of Wanda's violin. "Unless you're a Dalek, of course. Then it's all just noise." He whipped out his sonic, pointing it at the radio.

The whole room filled with a high pitch and pulsing sound. The tone blared throughout everyone's ears. The Daleks back up and Dalek Sec screamed in pain, grabbing at his head. The pig slaves were doing the same. The Doctor turned to the humans who were clutching at their ears.

"Run!" he shouted to them.

Wanda rushed from behind her beam, grabbing Martha and Frank's hand and dragging them out of the room. The other people quickly followed behind. They all rushed down the tunnels. Wanda led the way, knowing where they had to go. The Doctor came up from behind the group, grabbing onto her hand and sprinting with her. They all ran into a lost Tallulah. They dragged her along with them, trying to keep her and everyone else safe.

They reached the ladder in no time. The Doctor and Wanda made sure everyone climbed up first in safety before they proceeded after them. Everyone panted, out of breath from the run. The Doctor and Wanda shut the manhole and sealed it tightly with their sonics.

"We need to get to Hooverville," Wanda told the Doctor. "They're going to attack there first."

"Right. Everyone listen up," he called out, getting the group's attention. "We need to get you all to Hooverville. We're safer in numbers. Now, come on. Let's go." The people nodded, following orders and walking out of the prop room. The Doctor and Wanda both glanced at each other.

_You lied to them, Theta._ she spoke to him.

_I know, but it's better than the truth. _he told her sadly. Wanda nodded, feeling regret and guilt.

_Yes, I know. _she said quietly. _Because with the Daleks around, numbers cannot help us. We're all in grave danger. _

XxXxXxXx

Well, did you enjoy? I really hope so. :) Please let me know in a review if you did or not. Your lovely words are always welcome with warm hugs and colorful bow ties. Maybe even a fez or two thrown into the mix. lol

~Tinker~


	21. Ch 21: Evolution

Why hello, hello, lovely readers. :)

Hope everyone is having a good day/night so far. :) Thought I give you guys a treat with another update. Hope everyone will like it. :)

Oh, and also, oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and support you guys have given the story! The story now has over three hundred reviews and so many follows and favorites! Can you believe it?! :D I know I can't. I've never had a story receive that much support before. You guys are just too awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D Here's a bow tie from me. ;)

Anyway, enough from silly me. Onto the chapter!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 21: Evolution

Wanda sat next to Martha and Tallulah by a campfire in Hooverville. She gazed into the fire thoughtfully as she listened to the Doctor try and convince Solomon to lead his people out of the community to somewhere far, far away. To some place where the people could be safe from the Daleks and their experiments. The Doctor knew if he could get convince Solomon to leave, then the rest of the community would follow. But the man refused. Stating that Hooverville was their home, and they would stay. Besides, the man had hopes that they may be able to reason with the Daleks. Believing there was a good chance they could bring peace to the situation.

Wanda sighed, listening to the group argue about their plans of action. She knew it would be futile. Even if Solomon and everyone in Hooverville did run, the Daleks had already succeeded in gathering up enough humans for their experiments. The Daleks only now pursued them for the Doctor, wanting to exterminate the Time Lord. Now, they only had seconds before the pig slave army arrived with a Dalek right behind them.

The fire continued to crackle away by her feet as she gazed quietly into the dancing flames. What had happened back there . . . what had been said . . . she felt at a loss. She had no clue as to what Dalek Sec meant when he said 'escaped the slaughter and wrath of the Wanderer.' Did this have something to do with what the Doctor refused to tell her about? About what made him so fearful of her? So fearful of what happened at Torchwood? All she could think of was that perhaps somehow whatever lived inside of her must have broken loose on that day. It must have been . . . dreadful from the Doctor's reactions and behavior upon simply mentioning the occurrence. What could have possibly been done on that day?

She stiffened when she heard the distant whistle being blown. She would have to think more upon this later. For now, she had to prepare herself for what was to come. The Daleks and the pig slaves were attacking now.

"It's them! They're here!" Wanda shouted as she shot up from her seat, getting everyone's attention. People began to panic when the sentry confirmed this when he screamed of the pig creatures advancing. All the people rushed around to gather up the guns and other weapons they had collected.

Solomon organized the masses, getting them ready for battle. A few number of people took off, not wishing to fight the horrid creatures. They could hear theses people screaming off in the distance. The pig slaves had caught them. The Doctor quickly grabbed Wanda and Martha, pulling them both back from the fight. He made certain that both stayed in the middle of the large group around them.

Wanda gasped when the guns started to fire. She closed her eyes to the sight of one of the pig creatures dropping to the ground in a heap. Even though they were more animal now than human, they had still been people once. Innocent people who were just victims to the Daleks' cruel nature. She only hoped that the once people were long gone. That they were not trapped within the pig bodies and screaming to be released. She also hoped that, maybe, they might find some peace once they passed on.

The Doctor moved Wanda behind him when he saw a Dalek flying through the air towards them. He knew the likely hood of the Cult of Skaro recognizing this Wanda was slim. But he did not want to take the chances. The people around stopped firing and gaze up in astonishment to the sight of the Dalek descending upon them. It hovered above, staring down at them. Frank tried to shoot it, but the bullet merely bounced off. The Doctor quickly made him aim the gun away. Not wanting the young man to be killed by the Dalek.

Another Dalek came up beside the first, hovering in the air as well. It swooped down, firing at a structure of the community. Everyone within the town who were not a part of the firing group scattered and screamed in fright as the small makeshift building exploded into fire. The Daleks continued to fire, destroying many buildings and killing people all around them. Wanda gasped in horror when she saw a little boy almost fall victim to the Dalek beam. But luckily he dodged out of the way in time with the help of a little girl who came out of nowhere. Wanda watched as the girl with messy brown hair grabbed the boy and led him off to a safer direction. The girl glanced over her shoulder, allowing Wanda to briefly see a pair of brown eyes before the two children disappeared around a building as more destruction rain around them.

"The humans will surrender!" the Dalek ordered them from above. Both it and the other had stopped shooting. For the moment, at least.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" the Doctor shouted at the Dalek. Solomon from beside the Doctor stepped forward, moving away from the group. The Doctor quickly grabbed the man, halting him. "No, Solomon, stay back!" The man ignored him completely.

"I'm told that . . . I'm addressing the Daleks, is that right?" Solomon called out to the hovering metal creatures. "From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon, don't!" the Doctor ordered him.

"Doctor, this is my township. You will respect my authority," Solomon told him curtly. He pushed the Doctor away from him, nodding that he was fine. The Doctor hesitated but moved back all the same. He felt dread coursing through him once more as he watched the man address the Daleks. "Daleks . . . ain't we the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon slowly placed his gun on the ground as a show of peace.

"Because, you see, I've just discovered this past day that God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was," Solomon continued to speak. "And that scares me. Oh, yeah, terrifies me, right down to the bone. But surely, it's got to give me hope, hope that, maybe together, we can make a better tomorrow. So I beg you, now, if you have _any_ compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?"

The Dalek stared down to him, studying the man below it.

"Exterminate!" it cried out.

Wanda was ready. Before it even finished its cry, she rushed around the Doctor and grabbed Solomon, throwing both of them to the ground a few feet from the spot of which he had stood. The beam missed them by inches, hitting the ground in a small ball of fire behind them instead of killing the man. Wanda breathed out in relief. Solomon looked wide eyed in shock, stunned that the Daleks would not even consider his words. She patted his back in reassurance that he was fine, standing up to glare at the Dalek.

"Coward! You'd shoot a harmless being who means you no harm?! Just like that?!" she shouted at it. She marched forward towards it, staring hatefully at the loathsome creature. The thought of the poor boy and girl who had almost been hit went through her mind. "You really are vile creatures, you know that!"

"Wanda! Get back!" the Doctor yelled, rushing up to grab her and yank her back. She remained firm on the spot, continuing to glare at the Dalek. She felt something stir within her. The one barrier that was always pushed on began to stir, to creak loudly as something angrily pressed on it. Something behind it started to ready itself, to prepare. Prepare for what, she did not know. She did not care either, at the current moment.

"How can you shoot someone with such courage?! At least you can understand bravery!" she shouted out. "Shooting the innocent doesn't make you brave or strong! It makes you weak! It makes you worse than anything in this universe!"

"Wanda, that's enough," the Doctor ordered her. She no longer heard him. Her ears were ringing loudly and her hearts pounded away. The barrier creaked even more so as it was rammed against. She no longer even realized what words were flowing out of her mouth nor even heard what she was saying, not that she was even remotely aware of what was being said to begin with. The pain in her mind was too numbing.

"How could you have killed them?! They were just children!" she screamed. "Why would you ever do something like that to children?!"

The Doctor blinked at her, confused by what she was saying. What did she mean 'children'? The Dalek aimed its weapon at her, ready to kill both Time Lords. The Doctor's eyes widened in horror to the aiming weapon. He hurriedly stepped in front of Wanda.

"Kill me instead! Just leave everyone alone!" he shouted. Wanda gasped when she heard him. The words snapped her back into focus to the world around her.

"Exterminate!" cried the Dalek.

"No!" she screamed, trying to yank the Doctor back before the Dalek fired. The ping warning was not even going off in her mind. The Doctor was in danger. It should be screaming in alarm along with her panicking hearts. But she and the Doctor both looked up curiously to the Dalek when it still had not fired. It seemed to be getting orders to stop.

Wanda sighed, remembering now what was being said on the other side. Of course. That was why the ping warning was not going off. The Doctor was never in any danger during this point. Dalek Sec was ordering the Dalek to cease, just as it was meant to be. She leaned her head against the Doctor's back, feeling relief and regret. Why had she been yelling? She did not even remember getting off the ground next to Solomon. All she remembered was the Dalek shooting, ready to kill the man. Then the image of the poor little boy and girl that had almost been killed. Everything had sort of become blank in her rage.

"You will follow," the Dalek told the Doctor after a moment. He nodded, turning to Wanda.

"I've got to go," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. She stared up to him with a guilty expression. "Sorry. I've sort of blanked out there. Was I yelling?"

"Sort of, yeah," he said quietly. He stared curiously at her, wondering what had happened to her. He had almost been fearful it was another repeat of Torchwood, but it seemed more of her . . . reliving something. As if she had gone through a flashback much like he had after the Time War. "You all right, now?"

"I . . . think so. But you need to make sure they won't attack them," Wanda nodded over to the crowd of people. The Doctor nodded in return, turning back to address the Dalek.

"One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here!" he yelled at the Dalek. "Do you hear me?"

"Humans will be spared," the Dalek answered. "Doctor . . . follow." The Doctor nodded, looking back to Wanda.

"Stay here with Martha and the others," he told her quietly. Wanda nodded, ready to do what the Doctor instructed. He reached forward, stroking her cheek softly. "Take care of yourself."

"You do the same," she whispered. She leaned up as an automatic response, giving him a light kiss. She pulled back, blinking at her acts with a stunned expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean—."

The Doctor cut her off with a kiss in return, holding her face steady to make it last a little longer. He pulled back after a few seconds, thumbing her cheeks. He liked how it had placed a blush on her face and the way she seemed torn between loving the action and hating it. Maybe her denial was not so bad. It could be a great tool in teasing her. He smirked some to that thought, and discreetly place the psychic paper in her hands. He winked at her, moving away to follow the Daleks.

Wanda huffed some, wishing that her stupid body would stop doing things without her command, and that the Doctor would stop encouraging her body's silly actions. She held the psychic paper tightly in her hands, watching anxiously as the Doctor walked away.

_I can't really use this. _she spoke to him. _I've never been able to see what is written on it. _

_Just because you can't see the words, doesn't mean you still can't create them. _the Doctor answered her. _You know what you need to do with it, right? _

_Of course. And you know what you must do, correct?_ she responded.

_Not really, but I'll figure it out._ he said lightly. _I mean it, take care of yourself. _

_Others come first. My care comes last. _

_Knew you were going to say that. _The Doctor seemed to chuckle some at her words.

Wanda smiled slightly, though still felt worry for his safety. Of course, she always felt this whenever she was not with him. She never could stand to be apart for long. _Watch yourself, Theta. Dalek Sec means well, but the others do not. _

_I don't doubt it. _The Doctor's words were faint and distant. The connection was breaking. She felt it whither off as the distance grew too great. She sighed, gripping the psychic paper tightly.

"He left us," Martha said, walking up to her. "Why did he just leave like that?"

"Because he's protecting us," Wanda told her. "He has a task he must accomplish, just as we have one as well."

"What's that?" Martha asked her, blinking in bewilderment.

Wanda lifted the psychic paper up for the girl to see. "You did want to visit the Empire State Building, right?"

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor walked back into the laboratory as the Daleks kept their weapons trained on him. He glared at Dalek Sec, storming up to the Human-Dalek.

"Those people were defenseless!" he shouted. "You only wanted me, but, no, that wasn't enough for you. You had to start killing! Because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

"The deaths . . . were wrong," Dalek Sec replied, looking grave for what had been done to the town. For what had almost happened to Solomon. The Doctor stared at him for a few seconds, wondering if he had heard the Human-Dalek correctly.

"I'm sorry?" he wondered aloud, raised his brows.

"That man, their leader, Solomon, he showed courage," Dalek Sec stated.

"And that's good?" the Doctor questioned carefully.

"That's excellent," responded the Human-Dalek.

"Is it me, or are you just becoming a little bit more human?" The Doctor studied him some, feeling the same spark of hope from earlier come back to life. His humans were proving the Daleks wrong once again.

"You are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine."

The Doctor stared questionably at him. "But what do you want me for?"

Dalek Sec nodded some, walking around the Doctor, beginning to explain. He showed their genetics lab, with the embryos they tried to create. One of the same experiments that the Doctor had found in the sewers before. Then, he showed the Doctor the gigantic ceiling above, filled with hanging stretchers. After Dalek Sec lowered one, the Doctor was shown a deathly pale man underneath some coverings with tubes connecting into the man's skin. All the floating stretchers held hundreds of humans, with all their minds wiped clean, leaving them nothing more than empty shells, ready to be converted into the new Human-Dalek race.

Dalek Sec then showed him their work on the Empire State Building. The same building they were currently underneath, which the Doctor had already figured out long before. The images on a large computer monitor showed him the building had been turned into a conductor of sorts, and ready to use the power of the Sun for gamma radiation. This would give the Daleks the power they needed. To splice the human and Dalek genetic code together into each human body hanging above.

"Soon, the greatest Solar Flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth." Dalek Sec waved his hand to the screen, showing the images. "Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor, and when it strikes . . ."

"The army wakes." The Doctor stared at the screen for a moment before looking back to the Human-Dalek. "I still don't know what you need _me_ for."

"Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek . . . intelligent but emotionless."

The Doctor gave the Human-Dalek an inquisitive stare. "Removing the emotions makes you stronger: that's what your creator thought, all those years ago."

"He was wrong."

The Doctor raised his brows to that statement. "He was what?"

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh and also the heart."

The Doctor studied him carefully, judging his words closely. "You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

Dalek Sec nodded. "And that is good."

"That is incorrect!" shouted one Dalek behind them.

"Daleks are supreme!" yelled another. Dalek Sec and the Doctor turned to them.

"No! Not anymore!" argued Dalek Sec, staring down his other Daleks strictly.

"But that is our purpose!" countered the Dalek.

"Then our purpose is wrong!" cried Dalek Sec urgently, trying to have the other Daleks see to reason. To see the truth in their existence. "Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this . . . hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now, then we deserve extinction."

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek," the Doctor stated, trying to see if he was understanding and hearing this correctly. It boggled his mind that a Dalek could ever actually _want_ to change. He would have never thought it possible.

"If . . . you can help me," said Dalek Sec, staring with his one eye pleadingly to the Time Lord. The Doctor looked taken back. A Dalek actually asking him, _him_, for help. That seemed even more bizarre and unbelievable than a Dalek wanting to change. Dalek Sec nodded back over to the man on the stretcher, walking back towards the direction. "Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

The Doctor walked back over with him, looking down to the deathly pale man. "But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you."

"I want to change the gene sequence."

The Doctor raised his brows once more. "To make them even more human?"

Dalek Sec looked down to the human man. "Humans are the great survivors. We need that ability."

Wanda's warning went through the Doctor's mind. He turned around and gave the other Daleks a small glare. "Hold on a minute, though. There's no way this lot are going to let you do it." He pointed back to the other Daleks. He could see Dalek Sec meant what he said, but the other Daleks must have another hidden agenda.

Dalek Sec shook his confidently. "I am their leader."

The Doctor glanced to Dalek Sec then back to the other three Daleks that were staring to them. "Oh, and that's enough for you, is it?"

"Daleks must follow orders," responded one Dalek curtly.

"Dalek Sec commands. We obey," said another. The Doctor raised a skeptical brow.

"If you don't help me, nothing will change," Dalek Sec spoke up, making the Doctor turn his attention back to the Human-Dalek.

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people," the Doctor told him.

"You have your TARDIS," Dalek Sec countered. "Take us across the stars, find us a new home, and allow the new Daleks to start again." The Doctor stared at him, narrowing his eyes some.

"Before I do anything, I have some questions that need answering first," he said in a hard tone. "The last time we met, you did something to my friend Wanda. What exactly is it you did?" He saw the Dalek Sec seemed to tense, then deflated.

"Your friend . . . we had activated her programming . . .," Dalek Sec said, looking grave. The Doctor raised a brow, looking bewildered by this statement.

"Programming? What programming? Does it have something to do with Alpha?" he asked hurriedly. Dalek Sec did not answer, simply continued to stare forlorn at the Doctor. The Time Lord narrowed his eyes dangerously, stepping toward the Human-Dalek with the Oncoming Storm building up within his brown irises. "Tell me. Because what you did to her, you _changed _her. Whatever was done, whatever became of her, that wasn't Wanda. You brought out that . . . that other . . . _thing_ within her. 'Alpha' is what she called herself. I want to tell me exactly who Alpha is, what her purpose is, and what you have to do with both her and Wanda."

Dalek Sec stared off, seeming to think deeply upon something. "We never realized . . . never even dreamed it possible . . ."

"What? What is it you've done? Tell me, now."

Dalek Sec stared back up to him. "She was the woman who saved Solomon, yes?"

The Doctor hesitated before answering. "Yeah, that was her."

"Has she regenerated again?"

The Doctor shook his head slightly. "No, this is an earlier incarnation of Wanda. She hasn't even been to Torchwood yet." He noted how Dalek Sec seemed relieved by this, knowing most likely the Human-Dalek had been worried of another incident like Torchwood if it had been Third Wanda. Truthfully, the Doctor had to admit he felt similar relief.

"She holds much courage as well and such passion to protect others." Dalek Sec turned, looking away distantly. "She has every right to hate us. We are indeed vile creatures for what we had done."

"And what had you done?" The Doctor watched as Dalek Sec turned his back to face him. A storm of emotions swam through that one eye. All of the humanity the new Human-Dalek was experiencing: Guilt, regret, remorse, shame, self-loathing.

"I will answer any and all questions after you have helped us. For I believe, after you have heard the truth, you will want nothing more to do with us. You will even wish to punish us severely. Which I would agree. We deserve nothing less than the fury of a Time Lord."

The Doctor stared at the Human-Dalek for a moment, considering his options. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He was tired of being in the dark to the mystery of Wanda. He wanted to know fully of her situation so he could be better prepared to keep her safe, to protect her. From herself mostly. He did not know whether the headaches and relapses were going to get worse. If they did, they could end up tearing her mind up. It would kill her. He needed to know everything so he could prevent this. Prevent what had occurred at Torchwood as well. To make certain that Alpha never escaped. Not ever again.

But it seemed he must do this task for Dalek Sec first before he gained his needed answers. As soon as he finished, he would force the Human-Dalek to tell him everything. And if what Dalek Sec said was true and what they did was that horrendous, then the Doctor would gladly give them the punishment the Human-Dalek said they deserved.

"When's that solar flare?" the Doctor asked Dalek Sec.

"Ten minutes," he answered. The Doctor nodded.

"Right, then. Better get to work," he stated, quickly going over to the chemical labs.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda, Martha, Tallulah, and Frank all stood around the very top floor of the Empire State Building. The floor had not even been finished yet, with portions of walls still open to the cold autumn night. They had arrived here after helping Hooverville's citizens sort through and find survivors within the rubble of the destroyed community. Many people had been severely hurt. Martha had been brilliant in patching them up. Wanda smiled at the girl, knowing how wonderful of a doctor she was.

After helping the people, they started for the famous building. Tallulah and Frank tagged along, wanting to help. Solomon tried to come, but Wanda told him to stay behind. She knew he was needed in the community. The people within were still frightened and in a panic. They needed their leader. He agreed in the end, understanding his purpose. Wanda was glad he had listened. She feared that something else might try to hurt him. Something that she might not be able to see coming.

So, now, they waited around the area of the top floor. A storm could be heard building up outside. Thunder sounded off every few minutes. Tallulah kept gazing out the open wall, looking down to the breathtaking city below. Frank went off to make sure no one stormed in on them and stopped their plans. Martha and Wanda sat on the ground, waiting.

"Are you sure that's what they've changed?" Martha asked the same question once again. Wanda sighed some.

"Yes. The Daleks placed the Dalekanium up above on the mast," Wanda explained once more. "It's what they need to change the human genetic code down below us."

"Can't we go up now, and take the Dalekanium off?" asked Martha.

"No, we have to wait for the Doctor," Wanda replied. "We sort of have to time it just right for the storm to come. Or else . . . things will go wrong."

Martha nodded some, but still looked skeptical. "I've never really bothered to ask, but how is it you always know these things?"

"Remember the parallel universe that I come from? Well, in my world: the Doctor, the TARDIS, the Daleks, and even you, are nothing more than a show. Just a story told to entertain people."

Martha stared at Wanda in awe to this information, blinking some. She was completely stunned by the news. "So . . . none of this is real? I'm not even real?"

Wanda shook her head quickly. "No, no, you're real. Just in my world you're not. Well, no, you're real there, too. Just . . . real within a story I guess you can say."

Martha nodded, understanding what Wanda meant. "So, then, I'm guessing you watched the show?"

Wanda smiled brightly. "Oh, yes, all the time. Watched it almost every day. It was my favorite show."

"That's cool. Weird too, if you think about it." Martha looked up thinking. "I mean, what are the odds of you getting thrown into another universe where your favorite show is real?"

Wanda blinked some, pondering her words. She stared at Martha, feeling the same sensation she had felt when she first realized that her beloved characters were real. The same disbelief and amazement. Wanda looked away, staring to the lift.

"Yeah . . . what are the odds," she whispered softly, feeling an uneasy sensation course through her.

"Still, I'm glad you are here," Martha spoke up. "It takes a load off to have someone who knows the future."

"Don't be too comfortable with the idea," Wanda told her. "It's not all fun, and things don't always turn out all right. There are things that still cannot be changed. Some people will still die . . . and there's nothing even I can do about it." She stared down sadly. Martha frowned some.

"Yeah, I know that," she replied. "I was just thinking it was nice in knowing when things will turn out all right. The bad is still bound to happen, but at least we know there's going to be some good to come." Wanda looked up at her, blinking with wonder. She smiled brightly.

"Martha Jones, you amaze me more and more," she said merrily. She threw her arm the girl's shoulders, giving her a hug.

Martha blinked in bewilderment. "Um, what did I do?"

"You reminded me that I need to look on the positive side of things. I need to stop just seeing the bad. I need to see the good, instead. I mean, Solomon's still alive. That's something I need to be thankful for."

"Wait . . . was Solomon going to die?"

Wanda nodded solemnly. "He was supposed to."

"The Daleks were really going to kill him?" Wanda nodded again, making Martha look appalled. "They were just going to kill him on the spot, just like that? That's terrible. Glad you were there to save him."

"I'm just glad that I remembered what was going to happen to him. Sometimes, I don't always remember everything. The smaller details tend to elude me." Wanda frowned, thinking on something. "In fact, there's something that's going to happen soon. But I can't recall what. Hmm. I'll think on it some more." She let go of Martha's shoulder, staring up to the ceiling in thought.

They heard the lift ding and the doors opened to reveal the Doctor and a tired looking Laszlo. Wanda smiled at the sight of the Doctor, letting her worrying mind finally relax. Martha cried out his name in delight, joyful to see their friend again.

"First floor, perfumery," the Doctor responded in a silly tone. Wanda laughed, bouncing up from the floor to give him a hug as he stepped out of the lift. A hug which he happily returned. Tallulah cried happily to the sight of Laszlo. The man walked towards the actress, giving her a warm hug. The Doctor patted Wanda's back, looking grave when she stepped back. "Things didn't go so well downstairs."

"I know. We only have minutes now," Wanda replied. "The Daleks placed Dalekanium on the mast above. We need to get them off, or at least try to." The lift dinged behind them.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" the Doctor cried, going to the lift. He pulled out his sonic, making it buzz as he tried to stop the descent. "See? Never waste time with a hug! Agh! Dead-locked sealed. I can't stop it."

"Sorry. I'd forgotten," Wanda told him, feeling bad. Now the pig slaves would be coming up, leading to something awful. How could she have forgotten that?

"It's fine. You can't remember everything, I guess," the Doctor grumbled. He banged the lift's side, angry at the growing danger waiting them. He had to stop it.

"Where's it going?" asked Martha.

"Back downstairs to the Daleks. They're going to send up the pig slaves for us," Wanda told her. "We have to . . . stop them." She glanced over, seeing the metal scaffolding.

"What's the time?" the Doctor asked them. Frank, who had come into the room when he heard the lift, told him the time. They only had six minutes until the gamma storm hit. The Doctor rushed over to the open wall, gazing out. "Oh, that's high. That's very . . . blimey, that's high."

"And we've got to go even higher," Martha stated. She pointed up a workman's ladder which led up to the mast. "That's the mast up there, look."

"There's three pieces of the Dalekanium around the base," Wanda told him as they gazed up.

"We've got to get them off," Martha remarked. The Doctor looked at them both, sending them a stern stare.

"That's not 'we.' That's just me," he told them. He moved around the ladder, grabbing on to climb.

"We're not just going to stand here and watch you," Martha argued.

"No, both of you are going to have your hands full," the Doctor stated. "I'm sorry, but you've got to fight."

"At least let Wanda come up with you," Martha countered. "She can help you while the rest of us do the fighting."

"No, it's too dangerous with the storm going on," the Doctor said firmly. He climbed up quickly, ignoring Martha's complaints.

"Idiot. As if I wouldn't just follow you," Wanda muttered. She rolled her eyes some. She looked over to Martha. "Use the chairs and the scaffolding. Point some outside for the lightning to hit and aim it at the lift. It'll work. Sorry, I know ruined the moment for you to be clever and figure it out, but I just wanted to save you the time."

"I'm not complaining," Martha replied, shaking her head some. She nodded her head up to the distant Doctor. "Just take care of him. Make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Well, that is actually something that's impossible," Wanda laughed, she started to climb up. She glanced back down to the girl, looking grave. "Martha, be warned. What's going to be in the lift after the lightning strikes . . . it's not going to be a pretty sight."

Wanda moved up the ladder swiftly, trying to reach the Doctor in time. She knew there was never getting the Dalekanium off in time. Plus, they needed the Human-Daleks to be born anyway if the day was going to turn out right. So the only way to fix things was to have a mixture of Time Lord genetics get mixed in. She would rather the Doctor not go through the pain of being struck by lightning, so she planned to let herself in the way. It would save him from getting almost fired by the gamma radiation.

_Bad move._

Wanda froze on the ladder, gripping it tightly as the storm winds blew around her. She huffed, rolling her eyes at the voice of Bad Wolf.

_You always just show up in the most brilliant times._ Wanda responded sarcastically.

_Thank you. I try._ Bad Wolf replied smugly.

_Well? What is it this time? _Wanda asked her.

_You're genetics are not needed. Let the Doctor use his own. _Bad Wolf told her.

_That means he'll get hurt. I don't like him getting hurt or be in pain. _

Bad Wolf gave an exasperated sigh. _He'll be fine. You worry too much. You're worse than a mother, really._

Wanda frowned, not liking this one bit. _Why can't I use my own genetics for the template? I'm a Time Lord, too. It doesn't really matter whether it be me or him . . . does it? _

_Yes, it does. The world is not quite ready for more Wanderers running about. _

Wanda blinked, feeling confused by the entity's words. _It's not like I'm cloning myself or anything. It's only my DNA. There's nothing different between mine or the Doctor's _

_Oh, Wanda. There is so much more to you than you can ever realize. _

_And what does that mean? _

_In all do time. Now, just know that you must not be the one to get in the way of the lightning. Let the Doctor do it. You know he'll be fine, just a little toasted. _Bad Wolf laughed at her own joke.

Wanda rolled her eyes. _Fine. But I have a quick question. Do you only show up to talk to me when you're needed? Like the TARDIS? _

_You're assumptions are correct. But it's mostly only when _you_ need me. Or . . . are about to do something foolish. Which is quite often I might add. _

Wanda pouted, feeling the presence leave her mind. She hurriedly continued climbing, knowing that she was running out of time. She shivered some when she gazed down below. Boy . . . they really were high up. This was not helping her fear of heights in the slightest. She gulp, trying to keep focused on helping the Doctor. She gripped her hands tightly onto each bar as she moved.

Eventually she reached the top, finding the Doctor struggling to get the Dalekanium off with his sonic screwdriver. The wind howled around her, whipping her hair around as she scooted over to the Doctor. She looked over the edge, seeing the drop to the ground. She kept trying to tell herself that she was not a thousand feet up in the air. She was safely down on the ground below, having a fun time with the Doctor and Martha. Yep, completely fun. Right.

"What are you doing up here?!" the Doctor yelled at her, though, not really out of anger. He was mostly trying to make sure she heard him over the howling wind around them.

"Helping!" she shouted back. She crouched next to a beam on the mast which held the Dalekanium. She clung tightly to it. "You were right! This really is high! Too bloody high! Remind me to never do this again!" She pulled out her own sonic screwdriver, beginning to work on the alien armour with him.

"Don't worry, I will!" he shouted over a crash of thunder. "I'm surprised you even made it up here with your fear!"

"I'll face any fear for my friends! Especially for you, you idiot!" she replied, smiling at him. He smiled back, continuing to work rapidly on getting the armour plates off.

They managed to get one off. But the next one seemed too stubborn to come off. At one point the Doctor even lost his grip on his sonic. It fell down below them towards the building's lower structures. Wanda sped up her work with her own sonic, trying to get the armour off. No good. It refused to budge. The Doctor even jerked at the Dalekanium in frustration. She saw him stare up to the high mast pointing into the air. The lightning was striking around them as the storm raged.

"Stay on that wooden plank over there! You won't get hit on that!" he told her, pointing to a large board. She nodded, going over to crouch on it. She watched anxiously as the Doctor reached up and wrapped his arms around the mast.

The lightning struck the metal mast. Wanda closed her eyes tightly and felt her hearts clench as she listened to the Doctor scream in pain. The electricity sparked through the air around her, making her hair stand on end. The thunder crashed so loudly, she could hardly hear anything else. Only the Doctor's cries in pain seemed louder to her.

Wanda gasped when she heard the ping loudly echo in her mind. It was the warning. The Doctor was in danger. She shot her eyes open, seeing the lightning fading and the air growing silent. The Doctor fell back from the mast, going limp. His body tumbled down, and rolled across the construction flooring.

Wanda dived for him, grabbing his arms just as he went over the edge. His weight jerked and yanked at her arms. She fell onto her stomach as she strained to keep ahold of him. He dangled there with his head rolling to the side. He had passed out from the electrical shock. Unable to wake back up just yet from the strain his body had undergone.

Wanda breathed in and out quickly, shaking not only from the strain but from the dizziness that began to overtake her as she saw the drop below. She gulped, shook her head quickly, and began to hoist the Doctor back up to safety. She could barely manage. His weight was too much for her. She had never been that strong in the past, and this body was no different. But she forced through it. She pulled with all her might and used the boards for leverage. She was even able to get her arms under his armpits to lift better once his chest had reached closer to her.

She fell back with the Doctor on top of her. She sighed in relief, holding onto him tightly. She felt tears beginning to run down her face as she shook when realizing what had almost happened. The Doctor had almost plummeted to his death. The height from this building would have been too great for him. Even for regeneration. There had been many close calls with him before. But that one . . . had been way too close. She wrapped her strongly around him as she began to cry. She had almost lost him.

"Oh, my head," the Doctor groaned quietly, starting to gain consciousness. He blinked slowly, coming to realizing that he was on top of someone crying. He moved his head, seeing Wanda clinging onto him with her head buried into his chest and crying. "Wanda?"

"You . . . you almost fell off," she cried. "You almost fell off and I had almost lost you." She pulled back, looking into his brown eyes. She cupped a side of his face with a gentle hand. "I . . . I don't know what would happen if I'd lost you."

"Same goes for me," he breathed. "Anytime you're away from me I really don't know what to do with myself." She laughed some, feeling another sensation of déjà vu with the discussion between her and Eleven. Both of them really could not stand to be apart. This . . . made her hearts flutter. She felt touched he would care so much . . . even if his feelings of love were false . . . that they were not real and . . . oh, she was _so _kidding herself.

"Idiot," she whispered. She pulled his head down and kissed him. And for once, it was on her own accord.

XxXxXxXx

Woot! She finally gave into just kissing him already! :D But . . . there still might be some troubling factors ahead for the Time Lord couple. Spoilers for now. ;) Hope everyone liked the chapter. Let me know in a review if you did. :) All reviews are welcomed and received with warm hugs. ;)

Reviewers:

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Yeah, that confusion of hers probably isn't going to go away just yet. But at least she finally gave into some of the Doctor's affections for her, and gave into her own as well. ;) I left another sneak peek of Aleena in this chapter as well. Let me know if you spotted it. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter as well.

**sophia**: Thanks! Glad you liked it! :D

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: lol Well, here's the more you've been wanting. Hope it was worth the wait for it. ;) And we'll be finding out what happened at Torchwood more within part three of the story. Hope you don't mind the wait for that.

**bored411: **Well, hopefully this chapter gave you some more insight on what the Cult might have done to Wanda. But there all will be revealed within part three, in the Torchwood moment with Ten and Rose. Not a fun day, let me tell you. Hope you weren't disappointed with the lack of reaction from the Daleks with Wanda being there.

**Guest**: Yay! So glad you enjoyed the chapter so much. Hope you like this one, too. :) Glad the barrier troubles doesn't cause you any irritation. I know how it can be troublesome during many moments. Especially with Wanda's love for the Doctor. Thank you! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story! :D

**AxidentlGoddess**: Glad you enjoyed the extra bits. Even more bits within this one as well. ;) Well, maybe not River, but quite possibly a certain Rose giving Wanda a nice chat about certain changes and feelings. ;) Wanda will be getting over things . . . for the most part. A certain someone might actually make things worse for her, but that's spoilers for now. Also, you're very much right on the complexity of where exactly Wanda came from. Let's just say, it's going to be a really big twist. Well, at least, I'm hoping it will be a twist for everyone. Enjoy the chapter and the rest to follow! :)

**Squidtastik**: I know right! I totally wish Ten would have said them for real within the show itself. But at least he says them in this universe. ;) lol Oh, and I'm totally there with you on the water part. Dalek Sec and Torchwood will be revealed within part three, so I hope you don't mind the wait. :)

**Sah**: Yay! I'm so happy and glad that you enjoyed the chapters so much and the nice kiss between the Doctor and Wanda! :) Also glad I did well with them both as well. Always got that fear of mine that I can never write good, but at least I can see here that I'm not that bad of a writer. Let's just say spoilers for now on your theories, but they are very good thoughts. You're getting real close to the truth. ;) And with Aleena . . . also spoilers. And thanks! I'm just so surprised in how much support was given to the story. It makes me really happy and overjoyed to see how much joy the story brings people. :)

**00 Sexy**: Yeah, sorry about the long wait. But trust me on this, you might not want the moment of the Master to ever occur for Wanda. It's really, really not going to be a nice moment for anyone. Sneak Peek: Let's just say, something very precious will be lost that day.

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Sorry, but all I'm allowed to say is spoilers. Hope the mystery doesn't end up driving you too crazy. lol ;) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well. :)

Thanks once again to everyone! Couldn't have made it this far without all you lovely readers. :) See you all in the next update!

~Tinker~


	22. Ch 22: Song of Captivity

Hello, lovely readers. :)

Hope everyone enjoyed the finale of _Doctor Who_. Or, if you haven't seen it yet, will enjoy it. :) Have fun with the new chapter! I hope you will like it. :) I'll be posting up another chapter today, the second part for this adventure. Mostly because I'm not sure if I'll be able to post up any more for this week, but I'll keep my fingers crossed.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 22: Song of Captivity

The Doctor kissed her back happily. He thumbed her face gently, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Another hormonal imbalance?" he asked lightly.

"Not this time," she whispered. Softly, she stroked the side of his face, gazing deeply into his brown eyes. "Did I ever tell you how much I love freckles?"

The Doctor snorted and laughed, leaning down to capture her lips in joy. Wanda sighed into the kiss, loving every second to it. She still felt awkward and uncomfortable by such affections. But . . . she could get used to it . . . probably. Okay, so it would take some time, but . . . . Sharp images of River were suddenly thrown at Wanda, making her stop abruptly in the small snog between her and the Doctor. She pulled away, feeling the barrier in her mind angrily feud at what they were doing. She looked down to his chest, feeling guilt well up in her.

"Doctor, I really shouldn't," she whispered.

"But you want to," he replied, staring at her in concern when seeing the heavy guilt in her eyes.

"Yes, and that's what makes me a horrible friend," she said, looking back to him. "She's going to hate me."

The Doctor raised a brow. "Who?"

"The woman you marry." Wanda looked away again. "You should hate me too, for getting in the way. For getting between not only you and her, but Rose as well."

The Doctor sighed heavily, shaking his head. "We'll talk about this later. For now, let's focus stopping the Daleks."

Wanda nodded quickly, knowing she had been silly in delaying them. "Right. We need to get down the service lift. That's the way we came up. And then . . . . No! Not now!" She felt the warmth begin to spread through her body. The white light slowly coming in around her. "Why does this have to happen now?! We're right in the middle of an adventure."

"Well, this never happened before." The Doctor pulled back to sit up. He helped her sit up as well. "You usually stick around at least till the danger is all gone."

"Yeah." She pouted, feeling frustrated with whatever controlled the force that made her teleport around. She leaned up, hugging the Doctor quickly before she left. "Everything is going to be fine . . . for the most part. Just stay calm. Oh, and Laszlo can be saved. Just use the—."

Wanda teleported away before she could finish. She appeared again with the white dots dancing around in her vision as usual. Blinking rapidly, she tried to clear her sight. But she found it strange when everything still seemed so white around her. Then, she felt the cold. She shivered lightly, mostly from the drastic change in temperature from where she had just been. She looked around, suddenly realizing that the white specks in her vision were not from transport, but from snow that fell around her.

She beamed, happy to see the wonderful sight around her. Snow! Real snow! It had been ages since she seen the stuff. She laughed happily, standing up and holding out her hand to catch some of the light flakes. Beginning to walk forward, she stopped short when she felt a spike of something go through her mind. It felt like a tug. A quick call of sadness. A call for desperate help. She gazed around, wondering where it was coming from.

"Snow! Oh, real snow. Proper snow at last."

Wanda turned around when she heard the Ten's voice. She beamed and bounced up the small hill. She peeked over the top, seeing the TARDIS with the Doctor and Donna standing outside the ship.

"Doctor! Donna!" she cried out, waving to them. They both looked over, seeing her on top of the hill. Wanda pulled herself over the top and slide down to them. She laughed when she rolled over at the end, becoming covered in snow at their feet. She smiled up to the two who stared down at her in amusement. "Hey, you two. Whatcha been up to?"

"Finding snow! Real snow. Can you believe it?" the Doctor replied brightly, pulling her up. He laughed at the white all stuck within her dark hair. "You're going white."

"Good. I need some age on me if I'm ever gonna catch up with you," she stated, brushing off the snow from her. She shivered some as the snow stuck to her made her feel even colder than before. "It's rather cold out here. Wish my jacket had longer sleeves than this." She pointed to the short sleeves of her military jacket.

"Doctor, who's this? Is this a friend of yours?" Donna spoke up, shivering greatly in the blowing cold wind.

"Second Wanda," the Doctor stated brightly.

"Oh? Another Wanda?" Donna asked. She looked at the Time Lady. "Blimey, I can hardly keep up with you. I'm gonna need to take pictures to remind me which of you is which."

"You'll get used to it," Wanda laughed, giving the woman a quick hug in welcome. "I can hardly keep up with him most of the time." She nodded her head to the Doctor, making him pout.

"Oi, this is not Pick on the Doctor Day," he said, waving his finger lightly at her as if to scold.

"Nope, that's Tuesday. Today's Tease the Doctor Day," Wanda laughed once more. Donna laughed with her while the Doctor merely pouted even more so.

"Anyway, look at that view," the Doctor said, turning around to face the landscape around them. They gazed out, seeing the vast planet around them. It was breathtaking. A large colorful planet with rings hung in the sky like a moon. Rock formations crisscrossed around with gigantic sparkling icicles hanging from them. Snow, snow, and more snow all around, creating a white blanket covering the whole planet.

"Beautiful," breathed Wanda.

"Yep. Beautiful, cold view," Donna said, shivering greatly from the cold blowing wind.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies, and we're on this one. _Molto_ _bene_!" stated the Doctor brightly. He strolled forward merrily as the two women behind him continued to shiver some. Though, Wanda was luckily not as affected by the cold as Donna, with the Time Lady's genetics and all. But it was still bleeping cold.

The Doctor continued to ramble away brightly as he took in the sights around them. "_Bellissimo_, says Donna, born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday a year, and then you end up here. Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that Donna? Donna?" He turned around, blinking in confusion when seeing only his Wanderer standing by the TARDIS. "Wanda, where did Donna go?"

"She left the moment you said 'Chiswick,'" Wanda told him, chuckling how he had gone into another ramble. "She's getting a coat. Which isn't a bad idea. I'm a little chilly myself."

"It's not that cold," the Doctor remarked, frowning slightly as to why exactly the two women were complaining about a little chill.

"You have, like, five layers on! I'm in short sleeves," Wanda stated, turning around for the TARDIS. "Time Lord genetics or not, I'm cold." She walked in, seeing Donna coming back out from the corridor with a large fuzzy coat on and another in hand.

"Found these in the wardrobe," stated the ginger woman. She smiled handing Wanda a longer, black, military coat that went down to the knees and had a buckled belt around the middle. Wanda smiled cheerfully, throwing it on her and glad to find that it had long sleeves. It felt wonderfully warm from the cold.

"It's perfect! Thank you, Donna," she walked up, giving the woman a warm hug.

"Oh, you're welcome, sweetheart," replied Donna warmly. Wanda pulled back, smiling up to the TARDIS console.

"And thank you, Sexy, for your fabulous wardrobe!" she called out. The old girl replied with a cheerful hum.

Donna gazed up curiously. "Did . . . did the ship just answer back?"

Wanda gave a grin to the console. "Yep. She loves to talk."

Donna blinked in shock, completely flabbergasted by this news. "She?"

"Oh, did the Doctor not introduce you two yet?" Wanda waved to the surrounding area of the TARDIS. "Sexy, Donna. Donna, Sexy."

Donna let out a small snort of disbelief. "Sexy? Is that its . . . _her_ name?"

"Yep. That's the name the Doctor gave her." Wanda blinked, suddenly realizing that might not be information of which the Doctor wished to share with others. She blushed in embarrassment to her slip. "Oh, oops. I probably shouldn't have said that." Wanda gazed guiltily of the slip while Donna burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is too perfect. Spaceman named his ship _Sexy_." Donna continued to laugh as they walked to the doors. They stepped outside back into the cold, finding it pleasant now with their coats. The Doctor gazed curiously to them while Donna laughed loudly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You named your ship 'Sexy'!" Donna laughed at him. The Doctor groaned, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Wanda, did you have to tell her?" he complained.

"I'm sorry. It was sort of a slipped, "Wanda said, looking guilty but with a slight stern gaze "But it's not fair that you leave Sexy out of the introductions. I had to introduce Donna to her."

"They've already been introduced," the Doctor countered, give a big pout as Donna continued to laugh loudly upon the revelation of the TARDIS name. He internally grumbled. This was Rose all over again.

"Not properly," pointed out Wanda, giving the Doctor a smile of reassurance. Wanting him to know that not everyone thought little of the name. She herself never did. Sexy had always been a wonderful name in her eyes for the ship. "Besides, I love her name. I don't know why you have such a problem with it."

"Because of this reaction." The Doctor nodded to Donna who still seemed to be in a fit of giggles.

"I'm fine. I'm over it," Donna waved at them, still giggling some. Donna turned back to look at the TARDIS. "It's . . . It's a lovely name, Sexy." She turned back around, looking amazed by the situation. "I can't believe I'm talking to a ship. I can't believe the ship's alive! Why didn't you say the ship was alive? I would have liked to know that."

"Well, most people don't seem to get their mind wrapped around the idea easily," the Doctor said, rubbing a hand at the back of his head.

"You're right about that. I'm still reeling about it," Donna nodded, still flabbergasted by the new information. She shook her head lightly, getting back to the planet they were on. One step at a time. "Anyway. You were saying?"

"Right, I was saying, citizen of the Earth . . .," the Doctor tried to start up on his ramble again, but just then a large rocket flew overhead.

Donna stared up in awe to the sight while the Doctor gazed up curiously. Wanda went to look up as well, but then the same call from earlier tugged at her mind. She gazed around quickly, wondering where it was coming from. It felt odd, though. It was as if her mind was tuning into the call. Not just a simply call, but a whole herd of them. As if one big symphony trying to yell out as once.

No, wait . . . not yell out, sing out. She frowned some, suddenly remembering what this adventure was. It was the planet of the Ood. This meant the Ood were singing throughout the planet in woe to their captive situation. But that was not right. She should not be hearing their sorrowful song. At least, not this far out from the Ood Operations Headquarters. She turned her gaze to the direction where she knew the Headquarters was, where the poor Ood were being held captive in the warehouses.

"Wanda, what is it?" the Doctor asked, seeing the troubled look within the Time Lady's eye.

"Can't you hear it?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze set on the direction of the Ood.

"Hear what?" he asked, looking at her sad expression.

"It's so . . . sad," she whispered. She blinked, looking over to him and seeing a missing Donna. "Where's Donna?"

"She took off to the direction of the rocket. Something about mine's just a box, and it's a Ferrari." The Doctor looked disgruntled by this. Sort of put down that someone considered anything other than the TARDIS a Ferrari.

"Oh, but the TARDIS is way better! Totally beats a Ferrari any day," Wanda smiled brightly, making the Doctor beam to her praise.

"That's what I always say!" He walked around, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, then. Let's catch up with her."

They strolled together, seeing the woman only a short distance away. They let her lead the way while they enjoyed their time walk together.

"So, where have you come from?" he asked her.

Wanda hesitated, wondering if she should mention the specific place. She still was not quite sure on how to go about their . . . developing relationship. If they could even call it one. It was not even a relationship really. Just a small bit of a side step before the real love for the Doctor came about. She knew he held deep emotions for her. But those would dwindle once River came around. Wanda knew this for a fact. Older Eleven had even mentioned so, talking fondly on his wife on one or two occasions. Though, she had noticed how he had always sent her this small gaze of regret when discussing the subject. He would fall in love with another, no matter what past Doctors thought. Until then, Wanda was nothing more than a quick fling. A nice snog for the Doctor to have around. It . . . hurt when she thought of that.

"New York," she said quietly.

"Which one? New York, or New New York?" he joked.

"The first one," she replied with a chuckle. She let her smile drop when remembering what she had left behind. "Did . . . did everything go all right?"

The Doctor shrugged slightly. "Yeah. For the most part. Laszlo is fine, if that's what you're wondering. Was able to use the genetic laboratory to fix him up."

Wanda smiled softly. "That's good. I'm glad Tallulah and he got a happy ending."

"Yeah. And, if I remember correctly, we were going to talk afterwards." The Doctor stared at her carefully. "Well, it's after. So, what do we want to talk about?"

Wanda pinched her thumb behind her back, growing anxious. "This can't last forever. This . . . whatever you call it. Quick fling, I guess you could say."

The Doctor frowned heavily, not liking what he heard. "You are not just a fling."

Twisting her thumb around even more, she felt a spark of First Wanda anxiety course through her. "Doctor, I can't be anything else. I don't even know if I _can _be anything else for you. I mean . . . what is there you want from me anyway?"

"To be with you and _not_ marrying anyone else in the future." The Doctor grumbled some, still irked by thinking future him would be marrying and loving someone else besides Wanda in the future. What was his future incarnation thinking? Was he a total and complete idiot? "I don't even want to meet this other woman."

"You will soon." Wanda paused, thinking on what direction the Doctor would be heading in the near future. The Library looming ever closer over them both. "Very soon."

Grumbling could be heard coming from the Doctor as he stuffed his hands in his pockets in frustration. "Well, that's just lovely."

Wanda snorted some. "You're starting to sound like me."

He smirked at her. "Oh? Am I sassy and sarcastic? Maybe a little bit sexy as well?"

"Nah. Totally foxy. Much better than sexy." Her smile dropped when she realized they were outright flirting. "Dang it. We need to stop that."

He raised a brow. "Stop what?"

She waved her hand around, gesturing to nothing in particular. "Flirting. We're only going to make things worse for ourselves."

Snorting lightly, the Doctor gave her a foxy grin. "Too late for that. You've been flirting with me since day one."

She pouted in response, realizing he was indeed right about that. But it was not something she had ever intended to do. It just sort of . . . happened. Shaking her head, she wished to deny it. "That was not flirting, that was teasing. It's different."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and shook his head. Naïve as always. "Anyway, stop worrying. Whoever this woman is, she's got nothing over you. Trust me; I don't plan on marrying anyone anytime soon." He paused for a brief moment, thinking over his words. "Well, maybe not so soon. Maybe . . . sometime in the future." He discreetly fiddled with a small object in his suit pocket. He glanced over to Wanda, but shook his head and removed his hands from his pockets, leaving the object behind. It was too soon for her.

"You say that now, but I know for a fact you're still married to your future wife. Older Eleven told me so," she responded, not seeing the way he glanced at her. She sped up her pace, walking ahead. He jogged up to keep the conversation going.

"You know there's only one woman I love and that's _you_. It will always be you, no matter what you think is going to happen," he countered. Wanda gulped slightly when she heard him say that. Ten had said it again. He had said . . . those words. For her of all people. Words he had not even said for Rose on the show. Why was he so willing to say these words to her? It was not as if she deserved such words said to her. Especially not from him.

"Then why are you still married to her in the future?" Wanda asked, confused as to why Ten seemed so against it.

"Because future me is a moron," the Doctor retorted, feeling anger for his future self once again. "Time can be rewritten. I don't have to marry her."

"Don't say that. Don't rewrite hers and your time," Wanda argued, feeling guilt spiking through her even more. She stopped short, facing the Doctor. "Doctor, I don't mind if you want me around for a quick snog. You can . . . use me for some role you wish to fulfill, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to be anything more. Eleven never exactly said what we were in the future, so that is unclear for me."

Frowning and furrowing his brows, the Doctor shook his head. Not liking that she seemed to think he would simply just use her like that. "You are not just a quick snog or just some 'role' for me, either. Can't you see that?"

Wanda looked away, feeling her hearts being torn between wanting to give in and love him completely, or helping him gain true love later in his life. It would be selfish of her to want the first option, she knew this. "Doctor, please, I just . . . I don't want to get in between your future relationship with your wife."

"You're more or less getting in-between _our_ relationship. Not hers and mine, that doesn't even exist yet. Which it won't ever if I have anything to say about it."

She sighed heavily, shaking her head. "What would you do, Doctor? If you already knew that . . . two people you care for are meant to be happy together, but yet you find yourself in a situation such as this? Would you try to ruin their love, or would you try your best in making sure they stay happy together?"

He stayed silent for a moment, seeing how torn she looked about their situation. "I don't know. But I'm a pretty selfish man. If there's someone I love, I'd fight for them."

"And yet break their hearts in the process? Wouldn't it be better to let your love go and be happy? Because if their happy, that means . . . you're happy." She shifted on her with great insecurity, pinching her thumb even more as First Wanda's timid nature seemed to bubble away inside her. "I mean . . . that's what they always say to do for your loved one in the books I've read. And I feel it's the right thing to do for I truly wish not to act selfishly, and to make certain you are the happiest man in the universe."

He smiled to that, but shook his head in dispute nonetheless. "That's not entirely true. Not really. Because that isn't happiness, that's torture. I'd rather them be with me. Like I said, I'm selfish." The Doctor gazed at her, seeing the way she stared at the ground in uncertainty. Completely at a loss on what to say or feel. Not sure whether to give in and let things be, or keep trying to make so certain that this 'marriage of happiness' happened for him. Somehow, it sort of reminded himself of how he used to feel about her. Sighing some, he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Look, why don't we just . . . take things one step at a time. Okay? Sound good?" he finally spoke up, giving her a reassuring smile. Wanda glanced up to him with uncertain eyes, slowly nodding. He held out his hand to her, giving her a warm smile. Hesitating for a moment, she finally reached forward and took the offered hand. Giving her hand a squeeze, the Doctor had her stroll along beside as they continued forward. She repeatedly glanced down to their clasped hands, knowing how wrong it was to love every second of the affection.

They eventually caught up with Donna. The woman huffed as they climbed up another hill.

"Did you really have to park so far away?" Donna asked in annoyance.

"Didn't mean to. It's just how she arrived," the Doctor told her.

"Next time, make it closer," Donna tossed some snow at him, making the Doctor sputter as it hit his mouth. Both women laughed as he blanched when some fell into his mouth. A gust of wind whipped up, causing Donna to shiver greatly as it seemed to cut right through her coat. "I love snow and all, but this is just too much. It doesn't help that it's freezing."

"You have a coat on," the Doctor countered, still shaking the snow of his hair from where Donna hit him.

Donna rolled her eyes. "It's still freezing."

"I love it. Hardly ever had snow back in my world," Wanda spoke up merrily, smiling around to the beautiful sight of the winter wonderland around them.

"What on the planet of the Time Lords? What did you call it . . . Gallifrey?" Donna asked her.

"No, I come from another universe, remember," Wanda told her. She glanced back to the Doctor. "Seriously, you need to explain this to people. They're gonna get lost if you don't." She blinked, wondering why the Doctor's face had suddenly gone blank. Was he upset discussing his world?

"So, where is it you're from, then?" Donna asked her, making Wanda turn her attention back to the woman. "I mean, I knew about the other universe, but I always thought you just came from the parallel Time Lords or something."

"I came from Earth if you can believe it," Wanda said, smiling lightly at the woman's bewildered and baffled expression. "I wasn't even a Time Lord till I came here."

"What, so, you were human? Plain old human like me?" Wanda nodded, making Donna looked amazed. "Can anyone do that? Can other humans become Time Lords?"

"Well, no . . . not really. I was more of a glitch than anything." Wanda thought Donna and her own future. The woman would become part Time Lord herself, but . . . it would end up destroying her in the end. This had always made Wanda sad. Donna would have made such a wonderful Time Lady. Doctor-Donna, savior of the universe. But alas, it was not meant to be. And what had to be done to save said woman . . . Wanda could not bring herself to even think of it. She would just have to cross that bridge when it came.

"So, when you say there wasn't much snow, did you live somewhere tropical?" Donna questioned, pondering greatly on what this other universe's Earth was like. So many questions she had for the Time Lady on the topic. Did they 'X-Factor' on the other Earth?

"No, no, I think I lived somewhere north," Wanda replied, trying to sort through her memories correctly this time. She did not want to draw a blank like she had with Martha. She truly wished to share her past life with Donna and the other companions. Not wishing to keep any secrets whatsoever. Wanda hummed as she began to recall some things from her world. "We just didn't get winter much. It was mostly spring and summer, and a little autumn sometimes."

"But how could you live somewhere north and not have winter?" Donna asked. "I mean, you had to have winter at least once and a while."

"Well, I . . . I don't really . . . remember," Wanda said quietly, struggling to recall what climate her village had undergone. At Wanda's mention of remembering, the Doctor tensed. He walked up quickly, grabbing Donna's arm.

"Donna, do you see that over there? Great view isn't? Let's have a closer look, shall we?" the Doctor said quite loudly and rapidly. He dragged Donna forward some, leaning down close to her ear to make sure Wanda did not overhear them. "Donna, there's one thing you have to know is that you _cannot_ ask Wanda about her past. Don't ever ask."

"Why not?" Donna questioned him, making sure her voice was low as well. "I'm curious. I want to know."

"Don't," he said in a hard tone. Donna stared at him in surprise, seeing the very dark and frightening eyes of the Time Lord. But at the same time, broken and desolate. "Don't ever ask her." He let go of the woman's arm, glancing back to Wanda. He had been worried that she might overhear them talking, but he stopped short when he saw the tears streaming down her face. He sucked in a quick breath, terrified that she was falling into another relapse.

"Wanda?" he asked with concern, quickly going over to the Time Lady. He touched her shoulder, feeling it shake.

"Can't you hear it?" Wanda cried quietly. It had hit her with a force. The moment the Doctor walked away with Donna, Wanda had frozen to the spot. They had finally come in close enough for her to hear the despondent singing. It echoed all around them, calling for help. Calling for the wretched life to be over. It was the most heartbreaking sound Wanda had ever heard. And one was very close to them.

Wanda turned and took off in the direction of the closest call. The Doctor and Donna shouted to her, wondering what had gotten into her. They quickly went after her, trying to keep up as they crunched through the snow. As they crossed the ice bridge after the Time Lady, the Doctor began to hear something. A song for help singing out. Was that what Wanda was talking about?

They came around a hill to see the Time Lady crouching down next to a body that was half buried in the snow. Both of them jogged over. The Doctor kneeled down next to the creature as well. The Doctor was surprised to see it was an Ood. He looked to be severely injured. A large blood stain on his gray clothes located over his stomach.

"What is it?" Donna asked, lingering behind some. She stared warily to the Ood, frightened by the strange appearance with the bald head and tentacles coming out of the face.

"An Ood . . . he's called an Ood," the Doctor said, pulling out his stethoscope. He looked to see Wanda holding onto the Ood's hand, tears still falling down her face. He knew it always did pain her to see anyone die.

"But its face . . .," Donna spoke behind him, making the Doctor glance at her.

"Donna, don't. Not now," he said, placing the stethoscope into his ears and tried to listen for the Ood's heart. "It's a 'he,' not an 'it.'"

"Sorry," mumbled Donna, coming over to kneel beside the quiet Time Lady.

"I don't know where the heart is," the Doctor mumbled as he moved around the stethoscope. "I don't know if he's got a heart. One of you, talk to him. Keep him going." Donna nodded, placing her hand gently on the Ood's shoulder..

"It's all right. We've got you," she spoke to the Ood.

"You can rest easy now," Wanda whispered. "We'll stop the circle. We'll break it. I promise." The Doctor and Donna looked to her in question, wondering what the Time Lady was saying.

"Um . . . what's your name?" Donna asked the Ood, trying to keep him calm.

"Designated Ood Delta Fifty," the Ood spoke with his translation orb, his voice sounding weak and hoarse. Donna stared to the orb, giving unsure gaze. She picked up it up after a brief pause and lifted up to her to speak directly at it.

"My name's Donna," she spoke kindly.

"No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor shook his head, pushing the orb away from her and back down to the Ood's chest. "You don't need to."

"It's just how they speak," Wanda explained quietly. Donna nodded, looking embarrassed by her mistake.

"You've been shot," the Doctor noted to the Ood, seeing the injury more clearly on the Ood's stomach.

"The circle . . . ," the Ood tried to speak.

"No, don't try to talk," Donna spoke kindly.

"The circle must be broken," the Ood and Wanda spoke together.

"Circle? What do you mean?" the Doctor asked, looking between Wanda and the Ood. He placed his hand on the Ood's shoulder, hoping to get better answers from him. "Delta Fifty, what circle?" The Ood closed his eyes, looking as though he were finally failing. The Doctor went to try again, pressing for answers.

"Get back!" Wanda cried, yanking Donna up and away from the Ood. The Doctor jumped back just as the Ood sat up with a loud and vicious growl. The red-eyes glowed brightly at them, angrily at them. The Ood then groaned and collapsed back to the snow, finally dying from his injuries. The Doctor lost the song from his mind with the Ood passing. Wanda moved away from the two, going over to the Ood.

"Careful," the Doctor warned her, feeling anxious for the Time Lady to be anywhere near the vicious Ood. The last time they had been around the creatures when they had red-eyes, things had not turned out so well.

"He's gone now. He's . . . at peace," Wanda whispered, gently touching the Ood's shoulder. Donna came around the other side, stroking the Ood's head.

"There you are, sweetheart," she said quietly. She stared sadly to the lost being. "We were too late."

"Yes, but we'll make sure to right the wrong that has been done," Wanda stated firmly. She took the Ood's hands, resting them on his chest. Now, he simply looked as though he were sleeping. Staring unwaveringly to the Ood, Wanda gently squeezed his hands in reassurance. "I swear, we will break the circle."

"Wanda, what's the circle," the Doctor asked. Wanda briefly went into a possibility. But the constant mournful singing around them made it hard for her to concentrate. She only saw brief images of them rushing things, not being able to succeed in saving the Ood if she told the Doctor too soon of what the words meant.

"I'm sorry, but it's going to have to be spoilers," she sighed, letting her mind recede from the possibility. She winced and gripped the side of her head with a hand, feeling the horrible headache come over her. It was worse than usual. She figured it must be from the overpowering song from the Ood that bombarded her. The Doctor hurriedly crouched down next to her, gripping her shoulder urgently.

"Don't go too much into the possibilities," the Doctor told her. "You know how much they can affect you if you stay in them too long."

"It's not that," she replied, shaking her head. He raised a curious brow.

"Then, what is it?" he asked. She let go of her head, staring sadly at him. She looked on the verge of tears again.

"Can't you hear it?" she whispered. She felt surprised that the Doctor was not hearing the same song as she was. It cried out all around them. He should be able to hear it as much as she did. He always did hold better access with his mental abilities than her. Should he not be hearing it better and more accurate than she was? But as she stared at him, she saw he seemed oblivious to the cries around them. Staring in confusion as to what she meant.

"Hear what?" he questioned, blinking and feeling confused as to why she still seemed to upset, with a few tears even trailing down her face.

"You'll hear it soon enough, I suppose," she responded, standing up. Maybe she was just picking up another Ood close by or something. But it did not sound like just one call as the other Ood they had found. It sounded like the whole planet.

Donna stared up to them.

"Who was he? What's an Ood?" she asked them.

"They're servants of humans in the 42nd century," the Doctor answered her, gazing away from Wanda and down to the Ood. He gave the creature a sympathetic stare. "Mildly telepathic—that was the song. That was his mind calling out."

"I couldn't hear anything," Donna remarked, pondering on the strange idea that the Time Lords could have possibly heard something such as that. Should she try to hear it as well?

"You don't want to hear it. Trust me," Wanda replied solemnly.

"His eyes turned red," the Doctor noted, staring at the Ood in a studying manner.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked him, staring between the Ood and the Doctor curiously.

"Trouble," the Doctor replied, standing up and walking away. Donna and Wanda lingered there for a moment, both staring sadly to the Ood. They turned together and walked after the Doctor.

The Doctor began to explain what the Ood were to Donna, going into their benign nature and their mental abilities that could be taken over by a stronger influence. A stronger mind. He told a brief story to Donna of what happened on the impossible planet. Though he made sure to leave out the greater details, certain aspects which would be spoilers for Wanda.

They came over a hill, seeing the large building over the way. The Headquarters of the Ood Sphere. They carefully made their way through the ice and snow, traveling to the large building's direction. They arrived to see a small crowd of people gathered around a woman speaking to them. It was Solana Mercurio, the PA of Ood Operations. She seemed to be giving a tour to future buyers of the Ood industry. The Doctor used the psychic paper to let them join the presentation of the factory. Solana handed them their information packs and gladly led the group through the tour.

The group was briefly held up when alarms blared off in the distance. But Solana merely dismissed it, calling it the siren for the work shift change. So she swiftly made sure everyone went into the building, cutting off the alarms with the door closing behind them. Solana went into the presentation. Telling the group all about Ood Operations productions, stating how the industry takes well care of the Ood and that all Ood were happy to serve everyone and anyone with any needs. As she finished her speech, people around clapped. Donna clapped somewhat along.

Wanda simply narrowed her eyes at the woman, feeling disgusted by the lies told to the buyers. Nothing but lies all around. It did not help matters on how now that they were closer to the Ood Brain; the song was almost unbearable to Wanda. She wanted to just sit and cry. Or to grow angry and destroy everything in the room. She was not sure which one she wanted to do most. But she kept calm, counting to three and having her head level. She knew she needed to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Is something the matter?" the Doctor asked her quietly as the people around the room began to converse amongst each other. Throughout the presenation, he repeatedly glanced over to the Time Lady, seeing how she kept clenching and unclenching her hands into angry fists. With some trembling occur from her shoulders as she seemed to be in pain of sorts. The Doctor could not help but start to worry for her. And worry that possibly the one barrier might be acting up on her. "You seem on edge."

"Yeah. Just . . . got a bad headache," Wanda whispered. The Doctor shifted some, feeling tense by the mention of a headache.

"Do you . . . want me to get rid of it?" he asked quietly, edging to check up on the barriers in her mind. He needed to make sure they stayed tightly shut and locked. It was too early for her to remember yet. It pained him to know that one day she would have to remember. He never wished those memories upon her. Not ever.

"No, it won't go away until we finish this adventure," she said, turning her head to give him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and be clever." She nodded to the Ood. The Doctor frowned, but nodded all the same. He flipped out his glasses and placed them on. Wanda giggled some. "Oh, it's the 'I'm being clever glasses.' I love those."

"Do you? Do they make me look foxy?" He grinned some, wiggling the glasses some on his face.

Wanda snorted, finding his face funny with the goofy grin. "Very foxy. I can't stop looking at you when you have them on." She slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide. She could not believe she said that. "Wait . . . I meant . . . oh, shut up." She rolled her eyes as the Doctor laughed at her slipup.

The Doctor went over to a nearby computer, showing her and Donna the images on a large monitor of what the Human Empire was like in the year 4126. The Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Donna was just awed to the information, amazed that she was standing there in such a distant future. She rambled on, briefly mentioning the bees disappearing. Wanda tensed at the mention of bees, knowing what dire warning the bees meant. She shifted on her feet, giving the companion a glanced of remorse as the woman walked over to an Ood for questions.

"Tell me, are you all like this?" Donna asked the Ood. He lifted up his translator orb to speak.

"I do not understand, Miss," he responded politely. Donna looked offended.

"Why'd you say 'Miss'? Do I look single?" she asked quickly, worried that everyone thought of the same thing of her. Was it that obvious?

"Back to the point," the Doctor said, feeling annoyed that she would be bother by something like that. Donna shook her head lightly, knowing she was being silly.

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood?" she continued to question. "Are there Ood running wild somewhere, like wildebeest?"

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die," answered the Ood.

"But you can't have started like that," countered Donna, furrowing her brows slightly to the Ood's answer. "Before the humans, what were you like?" The Ood gave a slight jerk of the head, blinking rapidly. The Doctor and Wanda noticed this, staring closely at the Ood.

"The circle," he spoke.

"What do you mean? What circle?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"The circ—the circle is—," the Ood tried to tell them, but was interrupted when Solana spoke up, getting everyone's attention to move into the hospitality room. The trio stared disgruntledly at the PA woman who directed everyone away to another area within the building.

They decided to move on themselves to investigate more into the Ood Sphere. So, they snuck out of the group and off to another location. They snuck around different gates and stairs, eventually coming up to an upper catwalk above the marching Ood below. The group was being transported away, off to be sold to some far distance galaxy. One Ood fell from the marching line, looking as though it were tired. A male worker of the Headquarters came over to the Ood, whipping the creature until he stood back up into the line.

"Servants? They're slaves," Donna breathed in disbelief to the sight. She felt disgusted in seeing what her future decedents will become. Nothing more than tyrants from the looks of things.

"Last time I met the Ood I never thought—I never asked," the Doctor spoke quietly. "I guess I know what you meant last time, Wanda" He glanced over seeing the angry look within her eyes as she glared down to the man. He even swore of a second there was a brief white flash with her gray irises. He tensed greatly upon seeing her shaking anger.

"Bastards," Wanda gritted out, hating the male worker below as he kicked at a passing Ood. When he had whipped the Ood, she felt an agonizing spike go through her mind. The song shifted into a painful one. She tightened her grip harshly on the railing in front of her, feeling her hand almost bite into the metal from how bitterly she held onto it. She felt the one barrier within stir, growing furious along with her as it felt ready to lash out.

"Someone should whip them. Make them see what it's like," Wanda said in a hard tone as she continued to glare down.

"Wanda, we're going to fix this. I swear. Just . . . keep your head," the Doctor told her, worrying over her anger. Glancing down to her hands on her railing, he noticed how white her knuckles seemed from her overpowering grip.

"Sorry," Wanda finally sighed, letting go of the railing as she turned around. She no longer wished to stare down to the vile workers below. "The headache's got me a little touchy. We better hurry up and save the Ood. I don't want them to suffer any longer."

"Yeah, me either," Donna agreed, walking down the catwalk with the Time Lady. "To think humans would do something like this? I'm ready to give them a piece of my mind." Wanda laughed, feeling her anger drift away with the help of her friend's humourous spunk.

"I think I'd rather like to watch that. You really know how to let someone have it, Donna," Wanda told the woman with a merry laugh.

"Thanks. I try," Donna laughed with her.

The Doctor lingered behind some, staring at the railing intently. He saw the cracks within the metal, cracks that had not been there earlier. The broken lines creaked and slowly branched out around the metal. He listened as he heard it even groan some, its structure greatly weakened and threatened. Some of the metal even turned to dust, blowing away with the wind. He placed his hands in his pockets, slowly walking away from the dying railing.

XxXxXxXx

Oh, Wanda. What will we do with you? But I guess to take great leaps forward, one must take a few steps back first. Anyway, did everyone enjoy the chapter for the most part? I hope so. :) Please let me know in a review on what you think about it.

Reviewers:

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Yep, finally! Now, if only we can get her to admit her feelings for him. I've been trying, but Second Wanda is just too stubborn. Sorry if the Bad Wolf thing is annoying you. Don't mean to irritate anyone. But the entity does play a important role on Wanda's life, for both past and future. Hope the update was not too late for you. :)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: I think a little of both there for us all. Even I'm dreading it. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Justus80**: I'll be cheering with you when the time comes for you to say 'called it.' :) And Wanda and the Doctor are sort of together. Not officially just yet, but they're getting there. Some more chapters to go before they reach that status. ;) Thanks for being an awesome follower. :)

**Squidtastik**: Well, hopefully it is good enough from the long wait. I don't wish to disappoint anyone with the mystery being solved. Some may not like it. Or they may love it. Still doubting myself on my writing again. But that's just my bad habit there. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. And the Doctor Who finale as well! :D

**Irrelevant86**: I know, right?! :D Now, if only she could admit her feelings fully to him. Stubborn Second Wanda. lol Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**bored411**: Sorry about the disappointment. Hope you won't be disappointed with any future chapters to come. I'll try to write things out as best as I can. :) Glad you enjoyed the brief explaining of Alpha. The whole mystery to her and the 'children' will be revealed within part three, so hope you don't mind the wait. ;)

**Snowy702**: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it so much! :D Hope you don't mind the wait on the mystery of Alpha being solve until part three of the trilogy. Also, good theories. ;)

**little101**: lol Well, I hope they were good feels. :) Also, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :)

**00Sexy**: Yeah, it's really not going to be a pretty day for anyone. But you might still like it when the day does come around. It's the day pretty much all the mysteries get solved and answered, so there's something good. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**CalicoKitty402**: lol So, I'm guessing that's a good thing and you enjoyed the chapter? :)

**Kayla**: I'm so happy you enjoyed it so much. :D Yep, 'Doomsday' and 'Army of Ghosts' sort of put together. But it won't be a very nice day when the adventure finally does arrive for the Doctor and Wanda. Woot! TARDIS key! Let's go on an adventure through time and space! Only rule: It has to be somewhere amazing! XD

**grapejuice101**: Glad you enjoyed it so much. :) Hope you will like these new chapters as well.

**sophia**: Well, she might be saving someone within the next chapter coming up. ;) Hope you will enjoy both new chapters. :)

**Sonny13**: So glad you're enjoying the story so far. I really hope you will continue to find enjoyment throughout the rest of the story. :)

**thewholocklover**: Yay! I'm so happy you like the story so much! :D Aww, thank you. I'm so glad you enjoy my writing so much. I hope I can keep up with making great work in the future. :)

Well, that's all for now folks. Hope to see you all in the future. And thanks again for all the lovely reviews and support. :) I truly hope everyone is enjoying the story and will continue to like it throughout the future. :)

~Tinker~


	23. Ch 23: Song of Freedom

Hey, readers! :)

Welcome to the next update! And please enjoy! :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 23: Song of Freedom

They eventually found the main warehouse for the Ood. It was filled with shipping containers, all stacked up on top of each other. Some in pairs of twos. Others reaching all the way up to the ceiling. There were hundreds throughout the vast shipping area. They spotted a giant crane hand moving about. It picked up the containers one at a time and moved them off to be shipped.

"Ood export," the Doctor remarked as they walked through the aisles of the containers. He pointed to the giant claw above, noting what it was doing. The containers ready to be shipped out over the three galaxies of the Human Empire.

"What? You mean these containers of are full of . . . ," Donna tried to ask, but was unable to finish her sentence.

"What do you think?" the Doctor responded, looking infuriated as he walked over to one of the containers. How he wished he had been here sooner to help the poor creatures. Opening up the shipping container, they all gathered around the entrance as they gazed within.

The trio looked inside to see the area packed full of Ood. All looked miserable and gloomily. Many seemed to be sick or weak from the overbearing heat from the tightly packed bodies. The small area stunk from the sweat of the Ood's. The Doctor gazed on evenly as he felt anger rise up within him upon the sight of the Ood's condition. Wanda and Donna gave sad expressions to the poor Ood.

"How many of them do you think there are in each one?" Donna asked them, her voice laced with sadness.

"A hundred? More?" the Doctor replied, not quite sure of the answer.

"A great big empire built on slavery," Donna muttered in disgust. Okay, now she really felt ready to smack some heads around. Whoever was in charge of this, they had a it coming when she got her hands on them.

"It's not so different from your time," the Doctor mumbled.

"Oi, I haven't got slaves." Donna shot him an irritated look that he would even suggest such a thing.

The Doctor hardened his gaze slightly as he continue to stare at the Ood. "Who do you think made your clothes?"

Wanda smacked the back of his head lightly, making him wince.

"Rude," she scolded quietly, knowing what he meant. He was right of course and Wanda agreed with him, but . . . Donna did not need to be reminded on the terrible deeds within her own time.

"Sorry," the Doctor muttered, realizing it was callous of him to say something such as that out loud. Donna smirked some, happy that Wanda was not too shy to give the old Spaceman a nice smack when he deserved it. She turned her attention back to the Ood.

"I don't understand," she spoke to the group of Ood. "The door was open. Why don't you just run away?" One Ood picked up his translator orb from his shirt, holding it up to speak.

"For what reason?" he asked politely, looking innocent to have even thought of such a thing.

"You could be free," stated Donna as though anyone would think of their freedom. Anyone would take it upon the slightly chance of being far away from such a dreadful situation.

"I do not understand the concept," the Ood responded. Donna stared to the translation orb, wondering if that had to do anything with the brainwashing the Ood must have gone through.

"What is it with the persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they?" she asked the Time Lords.

"No. They're not," Wanda said, staring sadly to the Ood. "It's something that comes as a mark in being a slave." The Doctor took note of this, turning his attention to the Ood.

"Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?" the Doctor asked the speaking Ood. Suddenly, all the Ood grabbed their translation orbs and spoke all at once.

"The circle must be broken," they all replied. The Doctor's eyes widened and Donna looked flabbergasted.

"Whoa. That is creepy," the red head breathed, staring to the Ood warily.

"But what is it?" the Doctor continued to press. "What is the circle?"

"The circle must be broken," the Ood simply answered with the same message as before. All speaking together.

The Doctor gazed to them all curiously. "Why?"

"So that we can sing," they answered together.

Alarms suddenly blared off behind the trio. They jumped, startled by the loud siren. They quickly took off from the container. They ran at full speed through the different aisles, dodging around the shipping containers. The alarms continued to sound off overhead as they swiftly made their way through the warehouse. Donna fell back when she saw a door. She tried to get the Time Lords to see it, but an army of men came through the door with guns. Neither Time Lord noticed the woman's disappearance or capture until they were a far distance away within the vast room.

Wanda stopped short when she heard the woman yelling off behind them.

"Donna!" she cried out. But the armed men came around the corner with their guns ready to aim at her. The Doctor swiftly grabbed her hand and rushed her off with him.

"Where's Donna?" he asked as they ran.

"They put her in a shipping container," Wanda told him, remembering what had happened on the show. "We need to hurry and get her both the Ood attack. They're about to go all red-eye in a moment."

"Brilliant," the Doctor muttered sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," Wanda added.

They stopped running after a while, coming to a halt next to some containers. Everything had gone silent around. The guards had stopped chasing them. The area around became almost eerie from the emptiness.

"Where did all the guards go?" the Doctor wondered aloud. Wanda sucked in a quick breath, remembering what had happened next.

"Uh-oh," she breathed. The Doctor looked at her quickly.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean 'uh-oh'?" he asked in a worried tone.

"We need to run." They both heard a loud whirring of machinery behind them. They turned their heads sharply, seeing the gigantic claw coming towards them. Wanda quickly grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Now!"

They took off, running at full speed as the claw gave chase. It zoomed over their heads as they sprinted. They dodged around every corner, making it smash into the containers before it could reach them. It almost managed to get them at a few points, slamming down to the ground only inches away from them. Suddenly, they both fell over onto their backs after tripping on a cluster of barrels. Wanda and the Doctor's eyes went wide as the claw fell down towards them from above. They held onto each other's hands in a death grip as their death neared.

The claw came to an abrupt halt, merely inches away from their bodies. Both Time Lords lay there, panting heavily from both the running and fright they had gone through. Both of their hearts beat loudly together within their chests.

"You all right?" Wanda breathed out breathlessly.

"Yeah. You?" the Doctor replied, still panting some.

"I think I will be once my hearts stop going through shock," she answered. She breathed out shakily, starting to laugh lightly. "That was fun. Wanna have another go?"

"No thanks," the Doctor responded hoarsely. "I think I've had enough running for one day."

Wanda laughed some more. "The Doctor tired of running. Thought I'd never live to see the day." She listened as the guards started to come towards them. She and the Doctor sat up together, watching the men point their guns at them. Wanda grumbled, giving the guards a stern gaze. "Lovely. Guns. Always with the guns."

The guards had grabbed them both roughly. Each had their hands tightly pulled behind their backs as the guards pushed them onwards. The Time Lords were steered back to the main location of which the rest of the armed men were. They could hear Donna demanding to be let out of one the containers closest to them.

"You better let her out of there," Wanda growled at the men. "Because if she doesn't get her hands on you, I will. And that's a promise." The guards unlocked the container, letting Donna out. The woman rushed over to them both, giving them a happy hug to them all being safe and sound. Both Time Lords returned the hug joyfully after the guards had let go of their arms.

But the happiness was short lived when the Ood from the container march out and began to kill the guards with the translation orbs, zapping the guards' heads with electricity from the devices. The trio took off the moment the guards began to fire the guns at the Oods, with the Doctor grabbing Wanda's hand, and her grabbing Donna's. Other containers all around them began to open, releasing the red-eyed Oods from within.

They came outside, glancing back to see Solana, the PA, had followed them out as well. The gunfire from the warehouse could still be heard loudly outside. Donna turned to the PA woman, glaring at her.

"If people back on Earth knew what was going on here—," she began to yell at Solana.

"Oh, don't be so stupid. Of course they know," Solana retorted, panting slightly from the frightened run they had all gone through.

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna asked in disbelief. The PA gave Donna an irritated expression.

"They don't ask—same thing," Solana stated curtly.

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be," the Doctor began to speak. "A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?" Solana shook her head, looking cagily.

"That's nothing to do with me," she replied quickly, not wishing to be around them any longer.

"Oh, what, 'cause you don't ask?" the Doctor retorted bitterly.

"That's Dr. Ryder's territory," Solana explained.

"And where's he? What part of the complex?" The Doctor pulled out a map they had received earlier, opening it up for Solana to show point them in the right path. Solana stared warily at him, unsure on how to perceive the trio. The Doctor looked sternly at her. "I could help with the red-eye. Now, show me!"

Solana reluctantly pointed to the map. "There, beyond the red section."

The Doctor nodded, staring to the woman for a second, judging on whether or not she could possibly be someone on their side. "Come with us. You've seen the warehouse. You can't agree with all this and you know this place better than we do. You could help."

Solana hesitated, looking unsure on what to do.

"Solana, before you make your choice, I want you to listen to me," Wanda spoke up, making the woman turn her attention to them. Wanda stared calmly to her, though with a hint of urgency within her eyes. Wishing that she could possibly help save the woman. "This is a crucial point for you today. Choose one path, it favors well for you. Choose the other and it will only lead to chaos." Solana stared skeptically, getting ready to cry out for the guards.

"Solana Gazelle Mercurio, daughter of Elaine and Norrie Mercurio, you make this choice and you make it carefully," Wanda said in a harsh tone. She made the woman freeze in shock to the names, astounded that the Time Lady had known. Gazing to the PA woman with piercing eyes, Wanda desperately tried to get Solana to see reason. "You chose the wrong path a long time ago, choosing what your parents wanted you to do instead of following your dream in veterinary school. Don't make the same mistake here. Because if you do, you're going to die."

Solana back up quickly in alarm. She cried out for the guards. Too afraid of the raven-haired woman who knew so much. The Doctor grabbed Wanda's hand, rushing her off. Donna ran after them, leaving the frightened Solana behind as the guards ran after them. Wanda felt torn. She had tried to save Solana. The woman had such potential, such heart. She could have done wonders for the universe if she had just made the choice to do the right thing. Now, only Death awaited her.

"This way," Wanda told the Doctor and Donna. Steering them to where the tug of the never ending song was strongest. "It's over here. Can you hear it?"

"Hear what? You keep saying that," the Doctor said as they ran. "What is it your hearing?"

"I've been hearing it since we've arrived here," Wanda explained softly, sadly. "It's the whole planet, crying out in such sadness." She stared ahead, feeling the song all around them. "It's heartbreaking."

They eventually came up to the right door. The moment they arrived next to it, the Doctor started to hear the song. The same song he knew Wanda must have been hearing. It truly was heartbreaking. He stared at her, knowing why she must have been hearing it. But . . . it pained him to know she had been going through the song on her own. Just as she must go through so much on her own. Struggling through the life around her to where he could never follow.

"I can hear it now," he said quietly. Wanda nodded to him, watching as he opened the door with his sonic. They went in quickly, allowing the Doctor to seal the door behind them by breaking the control panel on the side.

"Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna asked the Doctor, sounding slightly panicked by the idea of them being trapped within a confided space. Especially with those after them.

"Listen," the Doctor breathed quietly, ignoring Donna's dismay. He listened closely, opening his mind completely, his mind finally tuning to the song being cried out.

The Doctor walked quickly towards the singing with a torch in hand shining through the darkness. Donna and Wanda both hurriedly followed after him down the cramped flight of stairs, into the lower levels. They came to the bottom to see a large cage over in the far corner of the room. The singing vibrating loudly from within. The Doctor and Wanda both winced and hissed as it struck their minds painfully.

"Oh, my head," groaned the Doctor.

"What is it?" Donna asked, seeing how both Time Lords were in pain.

"Can't you hear it?" the Doctor asked her. "The singing." He thought for sure that even a human could hear something such as this. But it seemed the song was too weak for any other species to tune in to. He pointed his torch to the cage, seeing a small group inside. It was more Ood. All looking small and weak from the dirty state of the cage. They all seemed to be huddled in a tight circle.

Walking forward, the Doctor flipped a small lever on a breaker and turned on a light for the cage. The Ood looked up, staring at them in fright. They all scooted away from the cage's front and went to the back. Still huddled together in their circle. All seemed to be holding something carefully within their hands.

"They look different to the others," Donna remarked curiously.

"That's because they're natural-born Ood," the Doctor told her in a hushed tone. "Unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery . . . unspoiled." The trio walked up to the cage, staring sadly in. All crouching by the bars, the Doctor and Wanda continued to listen to the heartbreaking song that was sung so loudly.

"It hurts, Doctor," Wanda whispered, tears gently rolling down her face.

"I know," he whispered. He took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. She leaned her head against his shoulder, wishing she could stop hearing it. It hurt so much.

"What hurts?" Donna asked quietly. The Doctor looked to the Ood.

"It's their song," he explained quietly.

"I can't hear it," Donna told them, shaking her head in wonderment as to what song could possibly be heard from the Ood.

The Doctor glanced over to her, hesitant to ask. "Do you want to?"

Donna turned her head slowly to him, seeing the sorrow and pain in both his and Wanda's eyes. Seeing the tears run down the Time Lady's face. Donna knew she needed to hear it. To know what it felt like for the two of them. She wanted to understand how they saw and heard the universe, so that she might know better herself.

Donna finally nodded lightly. "Yeah."

"It's the song of captivity," the Doctor explained carefully to her, wanting to make sure she understood clearly what she was about to hear. What choice she was about to make. Once one heard this song, it would be an everlasting haunted memory.

"Let me hear it," Donna said, remaining firm in her choice. The Doctor slowly removed his hand from Wanda's, lifting both to Donna.

"Face me," he instructed her. Donna moved to let him place both fingers to her temples. He closed his eyes, focusing on her mind. "Open your mind. That's it." He felt her link open. She could now fully hear the song as he and Wanda.

He let go of the companion, letting her turn back to stare into the cage. He moved around so that he could hold Wanda up to his chest. He softly stroked her hair as she cried against him. He knew it was more than just a song to the Time Lady. Even if she did not realize it herself. He knew why now she had been so edgy. The song must have been pounding away at her barriers all this time. She had to fight off not only the woe from the song, but the sorrow within herself as well. Not only this, but the Doctor was certain that Alpha must be in an outrage.

"Take it away," Donna cried next to them, her voice breaking.

"You sure?" the Doctor asked her. Though, in truth, he did not wish for her to go through the same pain any longer.

"I can't bear it," Donna whispered as tears ran down her face. The Doctor kissed Wanda's head, letting her know he needed to move again. She pulled away from him so that he may undo the process for Donna. Once the woman no longer heard the grief-stricken song, she shook her head and felt horrible that she had been unable to bear the pain with them. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay," the Doctor told her, turning back to face the Ood.

"It's all right, Donna," Wanda whispered. She scooted around the Doctor, hugging the crying woman to comfort her. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But you both can still hear it?" Donna asked, staring into the Ood cage with remorse.

"Yes," Wanda whispered.

"All the time," the Doctor answered. He pulled out his sonic, opening the cage. The Ood all frighten by them backed up as they entered. They could hear slamming on the outside door in the distance.

"They're breaking in," Donna noted fearfully as she heard the angry voices from outside.

"Ah, let them," the Doctor said harshly as the loud banging continued on the outside door. The trio crouched by the Ood. He quietly asked them to show what exactly was held within their hands. The Ood seemed to hesitate, afraid to show them anything.

"Hey, it's okay," Wanda said gently, touching an Ood's shoulder. "I'm Wanderer, this is the Doctor and Donna. We're friends. We're here to break the circle. We're going to end it. I promise." The Ood slowly opened his hand, showing them the small hindbrain.

"Is that . . . ," Donna breathed, unable to finish her sentence.

"It's a brain . . . a hindbrain," the Doctor finished for her. "The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, and you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like an Ood, a processed Ood."

"So the company . . . cuts off their brains?" Donna asked in disbelief, horrified by the very idea.

"And they stitch on the translator," the Doctor bit out.

"Like a lobotomy," Donna whispered, feeling disgust. She shook her head, everything building up on her. "I spent all that time looking you both, Doctor, Wanda, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here." She stared sadly to the Ood, feeling all her overwhelming emotions hit her all at once. She . . . she could not take it anymore. "I want to go home."

Both the Doctor and Wanda stared to her, feeling regret and guilt to have but the woman through this. Wishing there could be something to show her that the universe was still wonderful. That not everything was this bad. But at the same time, Wanda felt similar to Donna. The Time Lady had been for quite some time now. She never missed her old home more than she did this day. And as the guards broke down the door, the Doctor slamming the cage shut and shouting at them through the bars, Wanda could only think of how much she missed Shelly and Tina.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda stood next to the Doctor in handcuffs. The same as had been done to both him and Donna. Each one had been cuffed to some piping in Mr. Halpen's office. Halpen himself stood in front of the trio while Dr. Ryder stood to the side. The Chief Executive of Ood Operations stood in front of them, accusing them of being activists for the Ood.

"If that's what friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yes," the Doctor spat at Halpen.

"The Ood were nothing without us, just animals, roaming around on the ice," argued Halpen, sounding as though he thought highly of himself and his ancestors for doing such actions upon the Ood.

"And you're worse than any vile animal alive. You disgust me," barked Wanda, tugging at her handcuffs. She glared harshly at the man, feeling a barrier within bare its teeth. It felt ready to rip the man to pieces in the wake of its anger. Wanda was not sure what to think of this emotion, but it pushed through to the surface, making her feel its rage. It made it hard for her to even think straight. Halpen ignored her, and the dark glare she sent him, missing the brief white flash in her eyes completely.

"It's because you can't hear them," the Doctor bit out at the man.

"They welcomed it," retorted Halpen. "It's not as if they put up a fight."

"You idiot," Donna grounded out, giving a heated glare to the man. "They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see? That makes them peaceful. They've got to be, 'cause a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets."

"Oh, nice one," the Doctor nodded to the companion, praising her for the nice comeback. Wanda smirked, nodding with him.

"The system's worked for two hundred years," argued Halpen smugly. "All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized." He went to his communicator watch, speaking into it. "Mr. Kess, how do we stand?"

"Canisters primed, sir," came the reply from Kess over the communicator. "As soon as the core hearts up, the gas is released—give it two hundred marks . . . and counting." The handcuffed trio's eyes widened in dismay and disbelief to the announcement of the execution of the Ood.

"You're gonna gas them?!" yelled the Doctor angrily.

"Kill the livestock . . . the classic foot-and-mouth solution from the olden days," stated Halpen smugly. "Still works." Wanda tugged on her handcuff roughly, jerking herself at the despicable man.

"You deserve what is waiting for you," Wanda snarled at him. "For everything you and your family have done, it is a suiting punishment."

"Punishment?" he scoffed. "You are the ones to be punished for breaking into my facility."

"Are we?" she retorted, raising a brow at him. "Let me ask you this, Klineman Halpen: How's the hair?" He blinked in surprise, lifting a hand to his head to feel his hair. Some fell out as he touched it.

Alarms started to blare off around them. Halpen and Dr. Ryder left them quickly to check outside. Along with Halpen's Ood, Sigma, who had been obediently staying by Halpen's side. The guards remained behind, still aiming their guns at the trio. Halpen and the other two hurriedly came back into the room. The two men held fearful expressions while Ood Sigma appeared to be very calm.

"Change of plan," Halpen grounded out angrily and briskly as he stomped back into the room.

"There're no reports of trouble off-world, sir—it's still contained to the Ood-sphere," Dr. Ryder told the Chief Executive quickly. Halpen nodded, seeming pleased with this information.

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads," the man said curtly. Though he words spoke of protecting others, the trio knew he mostly meant this as to protect himself and his name. The Doctor gave the man a hard stare.

"What's happening?" the Doctor demanded to know. Halpen gave the trio a dark smile.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor," replied the man. "No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." The Doctor and Donna stiffened in dread while Halpen and his men began to take their leave.

"But, Mr. Halpen, there's something else, isn't there—something we haven't seen?" the Doctor spoke quickly as Halpen began to leave.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked curiously.

"A creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and a hindbrain. They'd be at war with themselves," the Doctor explained hurriedly. He glared to Halpen. "There's got be something else, a third element, am I right?"

"And again, so clever," smirked Halpen.

"But it's got to be connected to the red-eye," the Doctor bit out. "What is it?" Halpen stepped up into the Doctor's face to glower at him.

"_It_ won't exist for very much longer," he spat in the Time Lord's face. "Enjoy your Ood." With that said, he and the rest of the people within the room left, leaving the trio behind to be finished off by the revolting Ood.

The Doctor and Donna began struggling with their cuffs, frantic to get out before the Ood came in to kill them. Wanda leaned against the piping, knowing it was futile until the Ood showed up. Not only that, but she was feeling worn from the increasingly growing headache. The song having strengthened tenfold being the main cause of it. The other cause came from the one barrier in her mind reacting in rage, wishing to joy the Ood in the fight with the revolution going on outside.

Wanda felt weak in fighting to stay awake. She thought going through the possibilities only had this kind of effect on her. But apparently going through overextending mental links could do the same. No wonder the Doctor did not make a habit of it. She would have to ask him later how to control her own abilities better. Though, when glancing over to the Doctor beside her, she could see he was having similar effects as well with a painful grimace on his face from the overpowering song. She felt bad that he was going through the same pain as her. She hoped that it was not hurting him too badly.

Wanda opened her eyes after a while when she heard the doors of the office open. Funny. She never even realized she had closed them in the first place. Though, then again, they had been tie up in the room for much longer than what she would have thought. She straightened up, staring at the Ood who faced them, seeing how they were ready to kill.

"The circle must be broken!" she cried out as the Ood started towards them. The Doctor and Donna caught on to what she was doing. The Doctor stated over and over their names and that they were friends. While Wanda and Donna repeated 'the circle must be broken' over and over.

The Ood came very close to them, almost touching them with the translator orbs. But with a shake of the head, the red-eye disappeared.

"Doctor-Donna and Wanderer—friends," one Ood stated kindly. The trio cheered happily as the Ood helped them out of the handcuffs.

Wanda laughed with them, but stopped short when she glanced at a pair of fallen cuffs. They shined some in the light of the room, gleaming in a thoughtful stare. A brief image of the Library flashed through her mind as the handcuffs stared up at her, seeming to encourage the fast thinking idea that began to run through her mind. Stooping down quickly, she picked up the pair and stuffed it in a pocket before rushing off with the others. Glad to see neither one of her friends had noticed what she had picked up.

They ran into a battlefield. The Ood attacked the firing guards all around. Both Ood and humans alike were being killed in the fight. Everything was so loud with people screaming and guns being fired out repeatedly. They stopped short when a few stray bullets tried to hit them. The Doctor gazed around, trying to see where Halpen and Ryder had gone.

"I don't know where it is!" the Doctor cried out in dismay to the situation. "I don't know where they've gone!"

"This way!" Wanda shouted, pulling them both in the right direction. "The song is louder in this direction!" She ran forward, but then stopped short. "Wait, we're forgetting someone!" She turned, looking through the haze of smoke and gun fire. She spotted him a ways off. She steered the Doctor and Donna over to the one particular Ood. "Ood Sigma, can you come with us, please?"

"Certainly," he replied kindly.

"Thank you," Wanda said gratefully, giving the Ood as smile.

She turned and led everyone in the right direction, straight to Warehouse Fifteen. The Doctor used the sonic to get the door open for them. They all hastily went into the warehouse, coming into a red-lit room. There were electronics everywhere and steam issued from around pipes. They hopped down the stairs to see a railing of sorts looking over a deep area below. The Doctor and the others came to the side, gazing down to see the gigantic brain lying in the pit below. The singing becoming the loudest it had been all day, coming straight from the brain.

"The Ood Brain," the Doctor said quietly. He stared to the large wires stabbing into the brain and the electrical field around it. "Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link, the third element, binding them together: forebrain, hindbrain, and this, the telepathic centre. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song."

They heard a gun cock next to them. Turning away from the brain, they turned to see Halpen pointing a pistol at them. Dr. Ryder could be seen behind him.

"Cargo . . . I can always go into cargo," he said smugly. "I've got the rockets. I've got the sheds. Smaller business . . . much more manageable without livestock."

"He's mined the area," Ryder told them regrettably.

"They're gonna kill it?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"They found that . . . thing centuries ago, beneath the northern glacier," Halpen explained, waving his gun at the gigantic Ood brain.

"Those pylons . . ." the Doctor spoke to Wanda and Donna.

"In a circle," Donna nodded, understanding finally.

"The circle must be broken," Wanda stated, looking down sadly to the brain.

"Dampening the telepathic field, stopping the Ood from connecting for two hundred years," the Doctor said in a hard tone to Halpen. The Chief Executive glanced over behind the trio, looking to his once servant.

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here," Halpen spat out. "I expected better."

"No, actually that was me," Wanda responded, glaring at the man. "Ood Sigma just tagged along to come back for you."

"My place is at your side, sir," Ood Sigma remarked obediently. He walked over to Halpen, standing beside the man. Halpen laughed in an amused tone.

"Still subservient. Good Ood," he commented. Wanda watched carefully as Halpen seemed to look shocked by something, struggling lightly with his words. She stared evenly, knowing that he was beginning to feel something slowly creeping up his throat. His punishment coming to correct the man's vile deeds. As well as the past faults of his family.

"If that barrier thing is in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked the Doctor and Wanda.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt . . . the subconscious reaching out," the Doctor remarked.

"But the process was too slow . . . had to be accelerated," Ryder spoke up, looking proud as he turned to Halpen. The doctor glared hatefully at the Chief Executive, seeming ready to say what had been on his mind to Halpen for many years now. Ryder, wanting to throw his success right into Halpen's face. "You should never have given me access to the controls, Mr. Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

"Yes. Yes, you did," Halpen replied, glowering at the doctor. Before he could push the man over the edge, Wanda ran up and slammed herself into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Run, Ryder!" she shouted. Ryder did as he was told, running over to the Doctor and Donna in a frightful retreat.

"Stupid woman!" Halpen yelled, pointing the gun at Wanda. She rolled out of the way as he fired a shot. The bullet bounced off the metal floor and flew somewhere off in the room. Wanda stood up quickly, going over to the others before he could fire again. She made sure to stay in front of her group, in case Halpen decided to fire again. However, the Doctor yanked her back roughly with a shaking hand, stepping in front of her instead.

"You almost killed her!" he snarled loudly at Halpen. He glared at the man in fury. Halpen stood up, pointing the gun at them.

"Can't say I've ever shot anyone before," he bit out. "Would have been nice if she was the first. Still . . . can always take care of _you_ first instead." He pointed the gun to the Doctor. Wanda's eyes widened in fright, ready to hurriedly jump in front of the Doctor to save him from the rampaging man.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Ood Sigma spoke up, interrupting Halpen from shooting anyone. Wanda let out a breath of relief, glad that the Ood was there with them.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now . . . thanks," Halpen replied with the dark chuckle. Ood Sigma moved to stand in front of the group, facing Halpen with a small drink in hand.

"Please have a drink, sir," he insisted.

"If you're gonna stand in their way, I'll shoot you, too," Halpen said, aiming the gun at Ood Sigma. But the man seemed to be having the same problem speaking as before. The words struggling out some as the sensation in his throat built up. Wanda could see him shaking some.

"Please have a drink, sir," Ood Sigma repeated. Halpen's eyes slowly widened in horror.

"Have . . . have you . . . p-poisoned me?" Halpen asked in alarm. He shook even worse now, knowing that something was dreadfully wrong with him.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir," Ood Sigma replied. The Doctor stared curiously to Sigma.

"What is that stuff?" he asked.

"Ood graft suspended in a biological compound, sir," Sigma told him.

"What the hell does that mean?!" shouted Halpen. He gripped at his head with a hand, shaking even worse.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor responded in a mocking voice.

"Tell me!" Halpen shouted louder, aiming the gun at the Doctor.

"Funny thing, the subconscious . . . takes all sorts of shapes," the Doctor spoke, giving the man a pleased smile. Gratified in knowing what was to become of the man. "It came out in the red-eye as revenge. Came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy focused on Ood Sigma."

"How's the hair doing, Halpen?" Wanda asked the man. Halpen moved a hand up to his head, pulling away large clumps of hair. He shook in fear as he stared to the hair in hand. He pointed the shaky gun to Ood Sigma.

"What have you done?" he asked with terror in his voice.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time," the Doctor stated. "And now you're standing next to the Ood Brain. Mr. Halpen, can you hear it? Listen." Halpen looked over to the Ood Brain, eyes widened even more.

"What have you . . . I'm not . . .," he struggled to say. But it became too much for him. He dropped his gun, staring off in a daze. He shakily lifted his hands to his head, peeling back the skin to reveal the bald head of an Ood. The tentacles finally forced their way up out of his throat and out into the open. Then, finally, the hindbrain popped out into his hands. The transformation had been completed. As well as the just punishment.

Wanda stared on evenly, even though the process did make her feel somewhat squeamish. It was more or less she knew he deserved this punishment. It was the best kind for a person like him. To place him in the shoes of the ones he mistreated the most. Even though he would actually be treated very well by the Ood. The Ood were very forgiving and very kind. They held great mercy, even for those who had placed them through so much. She knew they all could learn a thing or two from the Ood, to learn to be more like them.

"They . . . they turned him into an Ood," Donna breathed out in disbelief, revolted by the sight in front of her.

"Yep," responded the Doctor.

"He's an Ood," Donna said, looking at them to make sure she understood and was seeing the situation correctly.

"A just punishment," Wanda mumbled. "One where he can understand what pain he has caused. Though, through kindness and compassion than with the cruelty as he has shown."

"Correct, Wanderer," Ood Sigma spoke up. "He has become Oodkind, and we will take care of him." Donna shook her head, looking astonished by the events that had unfolded.

"It's weird, but, being with you two, I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore," Donna said, staring with wide and wavering eyes to the newly formed Ood in front of them.

"It's better that way," the Doctor spoke to her. "People who know for certain tend to be like Mr. Halpen."

"Doctor, the bombs," Wanda nodded to the devices still attached to the railing. They started to beep loudly the moment she mentioned them. The Doctor quickly went over to the side and turned them off.

After the Ood Brain was saved, the Doctor quickly went over and shut down the electrical field around the brain, letting its song that had been held back for two hundred years to finally be free. The circle was finally broken. The song was released out in a glorious melody. It was happy and light. It was joy and wonder. It was rapture to Wanda's mind. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. The terrible and heart wrenching turmoil was replaced with bliss at the angelic symphony that placed around them. The planet was finally at peace as the Ood were free.

"I can hear it," Donna spoke with delight, laughing happily. It was not only her, but everyone may hear the song now. The Ood, after so long, were finally free to live. Free to sing. The song of freedom ringing clearly for all.

XxXxXxXx

The Ood gave them a fond farewell by the TARDIS. Telling them how they would always sing of their names and what they had done for all of time. Ood Sigma did give a foreboding message to the Doctor, telling him how his song would end soon. Wanda stiffened slightly, knowing what Sigma meant. Just another day she was not looking forward to.

In the end, Donna decided to stay with the two Time Lords and travel with them. She had seen what good they had done, and knew now that she could face the bad for the good. Wanda smiled brightly, giving the woman a warm hug, glad that the red head companion was still coming along with their travels. They turned back to the TARDIS, walking to their ship when Ood Sigma stopped them again.

"Wanda," Sigma spoke up, making the Time Lady turn to him in surprise. She did not remember telling him her nickname. Ood Sigma seemed to almost smile kindly at her as he spoke. "Do not let the song of sorrow corrupt your own song of love." She stared at him curiously, but bowed in respect and appreciation to him. She knew he meant well. He was merely giving her a warning as to what would come for her one day. One which she would keep close in mind.

They went into the TARDIS and took off. The Doctor sent them into drift, knowing they had enough of one adventure for the day. Donna walked off back to the ship's wardrobe to place back her coat. Wanda went to do the same, but the Doctor halted her.

"Wait, Wanda, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked her. She nodded turning her attention to him as he spoke. "First off, don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what'd I do if you were ever shot." He stared at her sternly, making her nod again. Of course, she knew what he would be going through soon with Young Wanda, but . . . she could promise that _this_ her would not get shot. Or at least, try not to. But she also knew she needed to not make him so worried all the time. She needed to focus on thinking out a plan first before acting. She really has been too brash lately.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I'll try to be more cautious in the future," she replied, hoping to ease his worries with this statement.

The Doctor nodded back, glad she understood. "And second, why didn't you just tell me you were hearing that song? I could have blocked it from your mind you know."

"I know, but I didn't want you to go through it alone when it came time for you to hear it," she told him. "Besides, it just kept reminding me what we needed to do to save them." She paused thinking. "Why is it I heard it long before you? I really shouldn't have. You have more accurate abilities with mental capacities than I do."

"Hmm, well, you see . . . ," he rubbed his head, seeming at a loss to say. He finally sighed and shook his head. "Spoilers. You'll understand one day."

"Right," she whispered, nodding some. She shrugged, knowing the answers would come to her one day. She smiled brightly in thinking of the other song they had heard. "I did love the song of freedom. It made me so happy. One of the most wonderful sounds I have ever heard."

"Oh? Only one of the most wonderful? What's the first wonderful sound, then?" he asked curiously.

"Your laughter." Wanda slapped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment immediately after she blurted this out. Her face lit up in a blush, ashamed to have let her hearts speak their mind so openly. There she goes again with the slip of the tongue. "Oh, wait, I meant . . . I mean . . . sh-shut up." She turned around, feeling her face light up with a deep blush.

The Doctor laughed at her, finding it cute in how embarrassed she got. "You know, I have a number one on my list for most wonderful sounds." He walked over to her, whispering into her ear. "Your music."

Wanda looked at him, blinking with a stunned expression. "What? My music? There's nothing that wonderful with my music. You even tease me on it when I hit the wrong notes."

"Yeah, but you always create the most wonderful worlds with your songs that you compose. I fell in love with your music. It helped me fall in love with you as well." The Doctor gave her a cheeky grin.

Wanda sighed, shaking her head. "Doctor, I'm sorry, but . . . I don't know what to do about . . . us. I understand what you feel for me, and . . . I'll admit now that . . . that I . . . I . . ." Letting out a puff of air, she pinched her thumb and twisted it around as she tried to get her mind focused on speaking clearly with him. "I hold deep affections as well. I . . . I really wish to . . . to try this between. Maybe . . . just a little. For the meantime, anyway."

Wanda stared up to him, looking to his warm brown eyes and feeling great turmoil and confliction within herself. "I . . . really wish to bring you joy. I know how much I've been putting you through. I've been an awful friend in making you so worried and angry and frustrated with me lately. I'm truly sorry for that. I'll . . . I'll be whatever it is you wish for me to be. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy."

The Doctor frowned slightly, walking up to her to gently place a hand on her shoulder. "Wanda, this isn't just about making me happy. It's about making _you_ happy as well. If you're not comfortable with this or being around me, then—."

"But that's just it. I am, in some ways . . . many ways, very happy in being with you. Well, maybe not with being entirely comfortable with it. I'm still getting accustomed to such affections. But . . ." She sighed heavily, moving away to sit down at the control room chair by the console. Leaning back on the seat, she stared up to the TARDIS ceiling, trying to gather her thoughts while the Doctor leaned on the console across from her.

"It's like . . . half of me really does wish to be with you. Oh, so much so. More than I can bear sometimes," she explained to him. She sat up straighter, giving him a wavering gaze. "But another half of me, the stronger half, wants nothing to do with such emotions, such feelings. It keeps pulling me back, growing angry with me whenever I give into . . . the affections between us. I feel torn in half, ripped in two almost violently during every occurrence of which we show our true emotions for the other." She lowered her eyes, staring down to her pinched thumb in her lap. "It scares me sometimes. It terrifies me. Especially . . . during other moments when this . . . other half grows so angry. Such anger . . . it frightens me, Theta." She thought over the rage felt within her during the events earlier. She shivered some, fearing what could possibly be so hateful within her to make her feel something such as that. Was it some kind of old, locked away memory which still held such pent-up aggression?

Stepping towards her carefully, the Doctor crouched down in front of her. He lifted a hand up, cupping her chin to raise her gaze to him. "I know." Seeing how conflicted and confused her eyes were, he let out a sigh. He knew it was not all Wanda's own emotions at play. There was a constant battle going on within her, especially when it came to him. If he remembered correctly, Alpha had stated once _exactly_ how she felt about him. And not in a very pleasant or nice way, either.

"Look, don't let that other part of you keep you from being happy," the Doctor spoke gently to her. "Just . . . do what _you_ want that makes you happy. And don't worry about this future 'wife' of mine either. Neither her nor this other half are going to get in between you and me. I promise."

Wanda stared to him evenly with a sad expression. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

XxXxXxXx

Hmm. Now, I wonder if Wanda meant don't make promises about the future wife, or the other half? Or she could be talking about both. Your guess is as good as mine. ;) Thanks for giving the story a read, or sticking with it for so long. I'm truly grateful, especially since I know it's been a drag with many moments with Wanda. But it'll be clearing up in the future. Trust me.

Please leave a review if you have any thoughts, comments, or ideas on the story. I'm always happy to see what everyone has to say. :) Hope to see everyone in the future!

~Tinker~


	24. Ch 24: Crashing London

Hiya, everyone! :D

Welcome back to another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. Hope it was not too long of a wait for anyone. ;) Enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 24: Crashing London

Wanda leaned against a graffiti wall of Powell Estate. She hummed lightly and waited patiently for the Doctor's arrival. At least, she hoped he would be arriving soon. She might have landed in a spot where she just missed him by a few minutes. That happened more often than she would have liked. There had been many occasions where she landed in a dangerous location from where the Doctor had left. Leaving her on her own to defend herself. Luckily, she had many tricks up her sleeve to keep safe, and usually she would not stick around in those sorts of locations of very long. Mostly only a few short minutes.

She looked over down the way when hearing the TARDIS engine. She watched as the ship slowly materialized, blowing around stray papers and trash as the old girl came into view. She saw Rose and Nine step out, noting that neither one looked very happy. Wanda was glad to see Nine again. She had really missed him. And she most definitely missed the no drama with love and impending relationships. At least with him, they really were just friends.

"How long have I been gone?" Wanda heard Rose ask the Doctor, looking at her flat's direction.

"About twelve hours," Nine replied gruffly, leaning against the TARDIS with his arms crossed.

"Oh," Rose responded lightly, not laughing in delight as she had in the show. She sighed heavily. "Right, I won't be long. I just want to see my mum." She started off to her place.

"Okay, then," the Doctor said, not really caring.

"Oh, don't you disappear," Rose told him, looking stern back to him. "I don't think Wanda would like it if you leave me behind."

The Doctor merely grunted in a reply. Rose rolled her eyes and jogged off to her mum's. The Doctor watched her leave, making sure that she was completely out of sight and did not see him any longer. He then promptly wiped his hands together as if brushing off dirt and turn back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and went to step inside.

"Oi! Don't even think about leaving Rose!" he heard Wanda's voice shout at him. He paused in the doorway, peeking around the side to see his Wanda leaning against a nearby wall. He felt happy for a second to see his friend and real companion. Then he grew angry in remembering what mess she had left him with.

"Where were you?" he snapped angrily, stepping back out from the TARDIS. "I needed you around to help me and you left me with . . . _that_." He waved around his hand to Rose's direction. "Not only that, but there were other 'Wandas' that just had to go and ruin everything. Why didn't you warn me there were other 'yous' running around and messing with things?"

"I'm sorry; I forgot to mention there were two incarnations of me jumping around, too. That was careless of me not to prepare you for that," she replied, moving away from the wall to walk up closer to him. She felt guilt well up inside for being so lacking in not easing his mind in knowing there were others to come. That was her own mistake and she should be punished for it. Not Rose, nor the other two Wandas. Especially not First Wanda. She was still so young and innocent; she had nothing to do with what her future self's faults.

Current Wanda let out a puff of air, frowning some at the Doctor. "But really? They 'ruined things'?"

"Yes," he barked out. "That chestnut one was a skittish moron, and don't even get me started on the blonde one." He paused for a moment, thinking on the blonde-haired girl that had been with him recently. He did feel somewhat sorry for her on the way she left off. But still . . . she was nothing compared to _his_ Wanda. "I'm just glad you're past all those incarnations."

"Doctor, I'm Second Wanda. The blonde one is me in the future."

He blinked. So . . . the blonde girl had not been kidding. But she had been so young in looks compared to his Wanda. He was sure his Wanda would have stuck around the same age range with regeneration as he did. "Oh. Well . . . it doesn't matter. The point is—."

"The point is that each one of those incarnations is me." Wanda pointed her finger sternly at him. "Don't go acting like they aren't me. Especially Young Wanda."

The Doctor threw up his hands in aggravation and frustration. "But she's the worst! She doesn't know anything. I'm still doubtful that she was even _you_. Not that she was anyway. She knew nothing. Not how to use the sonic or engineering, or even how to communicate like a proper Time Lord."

"Doctor, that was me during my younger days. I was still very frightened of everything in this universe. And no, I didn't know how to do things in the beginning. I had to learn from scratch. After that day, I studied and studied. I taught myself everything I know today. I wanted to prove myself to you and make you proud of me."

"You . . . wanted to make me proud?" He blinked in surprise, bewildered why she would want _him_ to be proud of her. He shook his head. "Still, it doesn't matter. She's a moron."

Wanda crossed her arms, giving the Doctor a stern expression. "That 'moron' was me once you idiot."

"But you know so much!"

"I'm not as well off with electronics as you think. I'm adequate at best. I wouldn't have been able to tell what was wrong with Platform One's engine even now. I'm not as intelligent in those regions as you are. Plus, I don't exactly have the Time Lord mind like you do."

He ignored this, thinking on another subject. "And not only that, but they both let people die. I know for a fact that _you_ would never do that."

She sighed in frustration. "Doctor, we can't save everyone. You've taught me that yourself."

"Yeah, but you see the future. You should be able to stop it."

"No, I can't and, in some places, I won't. There are some deaths that just must happen."

He narrowed his eyes at her, glaring. "Are you telling me your just gonna let people die? Just like that? Not even try to save them?"

"Yes." She stared sadly in return, feeling deep regret and self-loathing for having to let such occurrences happen. "I don't like it either, but—."

"You know what? You can shove off, too!" He turned around and stomped back into the TARDIS. He would have thought . . . from what the blonde incarnation had said, that maybe Gwyneth had been just a fluke. Or maybe even a fixed point in time that could not be fixed. But it seemed, even with her crying, the blonde incarnation had not truly cared. Not in the least.

"You can't leave!" she yelled at him, watching him begin to disappear into the ship. He glared back at her.

"Watch me," he said sarcastically. He knew he had promised himself he would never leave her behind again. But . . . it was not really leaving her. She would merely teleport back to him in the TARDIS. His actions were mostly just to prove how irritated he was with her.

"Twelve months!" she called out, making him stop before the door closed behind him. He poked his head out from the door to look at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"That's how long Rose has been gone. Twelve months. Not twelve hours. You screwed up in the landing, idiot." She uncrossed her arms, nodding to a nearby concrete beam. "See for yourself."

He frowned, walking over briskly to the beam. His eyes widened in shock to the poster taped on it. It held a picture of Rose and a headline above asking if anyone had seen her. The date clearly stamped on the paper. Rose had been reported missing exactly twelve months ago. Just as Wanda had said.

"Why didn't you warn me about this?!" he shouted at her, ripping the poster off and waving it to her. "I've could have noticed the directions were off in the TARDIS."

"Because you're taken where you need to go. Not where you want to go," Wanda replied easily. She turned, starting for Rose's flat. "Come on. We need to get her."

"We're having a serious talk about everything after I've fixed this," the Doctor growled at her, storming off next to the Time Lady.

She only hummed in response. She knew he was just going through one of his usual tempers. His anger with the universe. She understood now, more than she had when she had been younger, on why he held such a temper. Because of his self-loathing for what he had done during the Time War, he hated himself so much. This hatred would then leak away from him to lash out to others. Just as a way to blow off his internal turmoil from within. Once he cooled off, then she might be able to explain things better without him yelling in her face. Then maybe she could truly tell him how sorry she was for forgetting such important information, such as incarnations and such. But at the same time, she knew she must to get him to understand that these other Wandas needed the same friendship as he had shown her. Especially, Young Wanda.

They managed to arrive inside Rose and Jackie's flat just as the mother was crying on her very confused daughter's shoulder. The Doctor quickly went up to Rose as she blinked rapidly, flabbergasted by what was happening.

"Um, it's not twelve hours. It's, uh, twelve months," the Doctor said to her, clearly embarrassed by his mistake.

"Yeah, the idiot is a terrible driver," Wanda spoke up, making Rose look to her in surprise.

"Wanda?" she asked, feeling both happy and bewildered in seeing the raven-haired woman again.

"Yep. Second me," Wanda said brightly. Jackie pulled away looking at her and the Doctor in bafflement before glaring hatefully at them. Wanda smiled nervously. "So, um . . . would anyone like some tea?"

XxXxXxXx

"The hours I've sat here! Days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead. And where were you? 'Travelling.' What the hell does that mean, 'travelling'? That's no sort of answer."

Jackie continued to yell at Rose. The girl sat on a chair, looking ashamed by what her mother had gone through. It had only been a few days for her, but a whole year had gone by on Earth. Rose felt at a loss on what to feel about that. The Doctor stood next to the chair, looking just as abashed as Rose. Wanda sat on the arm of the chair next to Rose, having her legs folding and hands on her one knee while staring calmly to Jackie and the police officer. Wanda's own shame hidden within as she tried to make peace with the rightfully angry mother.

"You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says, 'travelling,'" Jackie said to the police officer. The man sat across from Rose in another chair. He looked rather bored, as if he figured this was just another case where a girl ran off for some fun. Fun that happened to last a whole year.

"That's what I was doing," Rose spoke up, trying to convince her mother of the truth. Or, at least the half-truth.

"With your passport still in the drawer?" Jackie snapped back. "It's just one lie after another."

"No, actually, when she travels with us, she doesn't need a passport," Wanda said in a calming tone, trying to relax the mother. "We have special privileges that don't require a passport."

"What kind of 'special privileges'?" the officer asked.

"We travel around helping people, so we're not required to have a passport," Wanda explained politely.

"So, what, you're part of a missionary group or something?" Jackie asked in disbelief.

"Or something," Wanda shrugged.

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just . . . I forgot," Rose told Jackie.

"That, and we had horrible signal for a while," Wanda added. "We had to fix up the mobile to get any."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year, and didn't look for another phone? Maybe something other than a mobile?" Jackie scolded them angrily. "And I am left sitting here? I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?" Wanda went to speak up, giving another stretched truth when the Doctor spoke up.

"Actually, it's my fault," the Doctor spoke up. He glanced over to Wanda. "Well . . . _our _fault. We sort of, uh, employed Rose as our companion."

"When you say 'companion,' is this a sexual relationship?" the officer asked them.

"No," the Doctor, Wanda, and Rose said together quickly.

"Then what is it?" Jackie demanded to know. She turned most of her anger towards the Doctor, seeming to blame him for the whole occurrence. "Because you, you waltz in here, all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth. How old are you, then, forty, forty-five? What, did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor?"

"I am a Doctor," the Doctor retorted at her. Jackie merely glared more.

"Prove it. Stitch this, mate," she said harshly. She abruptly whipped her hand across his face in an unforgiving, loud slap. The Doctor stumbled back some from the hit, making a noise in pain. Wanda winced, feeling bad that she had forgotten about the angry slap from the mother.

"Like I said, we travel around helping people," Wanda explained. "We asked Rose if she'd like to join and help us help others. We would have let you know, but the places we go it's hard to keep track of where we go and when. It doesn't even feel like a year to us. Only a few days, really. It's really my fault, so please don't place all the blame on the Doctor."

"I have half a mind to slap you as well," Jackie bit out, pointing a finger aggressively at Wanda. The Time Lady shrugged, turning her head to the side to allow the mother to smack her face.

"Go ahead. I don't mind. I deserve it for making you so frightful of your daughter being gone," Wanda said gently. "I couldn't imagine what worry you must have gone through, thinking your only daughter was dead. I would never want to place that upon a mother. Especially not to you. You don't deserve to go through that kind of fear or worry, Jackie."

Jackie stared at her for a moment, then gave a loud huff in frustration.

"You're just lucky that you actually look sorry about it," Jackie said. She pointed to the Doctor. "He doesn't even look like he even cares." The Doctor frowned at her, rubbing at his still sore cheek. Wanda moved her head back, facing Jackie calmly.

"I tell you what, why don't the Doctor and I step out," Wanda suggested. "We don't need to get in between you and your daughter any longer. You two can have a nice chat and catch up. We'll just be on the roof." She glanced at Rose, giving a small sign to tell the girl to meet them up there once she was done talking to her mother.

Rose nodded, understanding the message. The Doctor and Wanda both went to the door and left, walking silently up to the roof. Once they reached outside, the Doctor leaned against a wall with his arms crossed while Wanda sat on the wall, she legs swinging lightly. The noise of the city surrounded them, doing the talking for them. Wanda sighed heavily, leaning forward to lean her elbows on her legs.

"You didn't have to place the blame all on yourself," the Doctor spoke up. "It was just as much as my fault as yours."

"Yeah, but I felt bad you got hit," Wanda replied, staring out to the city. "Besides, I am the one that made you bring Rose along. Not that I'm regretting that or anything. I want Rose along, and she's staying with us."

"You can't expect her to want to stay after today," the Doctor retorted. "And you can't want to put that mother of hers—."

"Jackie," Wanda told him.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever. You can't want to put her through that again. You know how dangerous our travels are. Do you really want to place Rose in danger like that?"

Wanda shook her head quickly. "Of course I don't. I don't want to put Rose, Mickey, or Jackie through any of this."

The Doctor frowned, confused by the other name. "Who's Mickey?"

Wanda rolled her eyes some. "The boyfriend."

"Oh . . . . I thought his name was Rickey?"

"No, it's Mickey. Get it right." She smacked a hand on the back of his head, making him wince. "And like I was saying, I don't want them to be put through these things. But . . . Rose Tyler is very important. So, we have no choice but to put her and her family through the turmoil. But it won't always be like this. There are much more good days than bad. Besides, you've got to admit, Rose is an amazing companion."

The Doctor snorted, rolling his eyes in return. "Right. Really amazing in almost dying. Twice. Blundering up. Being dimwitted. She's almost as bad as that chestnut girl."

"Oi! That chestnut girl was me once, idiot." She gave him another smack. "Stop being so rude. Rose is brilliant. _You_ just don't want to admit it because you want to be stubborn and have your way in travelling alone in the TARDIS."

"No, I don't want to travel alone. I want to travel with just _me_ and _you_. No one else." He crossed his arms tightly, staring off. "I'm tired of humans. I just want you as a companion and not any more blundering apes."

"I thought you were mad at me and wanted me to shove off?" She raised a sarcastic brow at him, making him huff.

"Well, we're going to have a serious talk about this whole 'letting people die' subject before anything else."

"I told you, I can't stop these things from happening. Don't you think I wish I could?" She hopped down from the wall, going over to the side of the roof, leaning on the railing of the ledge. She stared sadly out, watching the people walk below. Heavy remorse welled up in her eyes as she felt her hearts clench in knowing so many will probably die in the future. The future to which she might be there for, and will be useless to stop any of it. "I don't want anyone to die. I want to save them all. But . . . I can't. I have to watch them die. Watch them die over and over, and there's nothing I can do about it. Not ever."

The Doctor stared at her in silence, seeing how mournfully she stared at the people below. Much like the way the blonde Wanda had been after Gwyneth and Sneed's death. He frowned slightly as a questioned suddenly came to mind. "Were you really human once?"

Wanda turned around, leaning her back to the railing to face him. "Yes. I've told you this before."

"Yeah, but . . . I never wanted to believe it." He looked off to the sky. "I guess there's no denying it now. If that chestnut girl really was you . . . and she didn't know how to communicate like a Time Lord should know . . . it means she was really a human in another time. _You _were really a human." He let out a sad and heavy sigh. "It means I really am the last of the Time Lords now."

Wanda felt her hearts twist slightly, feeling regret in not being what the Doctor wanted her to be. She would have thought he would have been happy with her being a Time Lord. Even if she had indeed been human once. Future Doctors always seemed so happy and content with this fact. "Theta, just because I'm not the Time Lord you were expecting doesn't mean I'm still not a Time Lord."

"But it's not the same. You weren't born a Time Lord. You were a human who just happened to be given an amazing gift. You're just a . . . cheap knockoff."

Wanda winced, feeling hurt by his words. She turned around, no longer wanting to look at him as her hearts beat sadly. Feeling almost in pain from what the Doctor had said. His words really did hurt. They hurt greatly. He acted as though she had wanted this to happen to her. As she had wanted this kind of power and majesty of a Time Lord in her past life. That she had wanted to be something different than to just be a normal, ordinary girl. Being a typical girl was what she had only ever wanted. Something she almost wished she could have back.

She heard Rose come up to them, sitting on the wall where Wanda had been sitting. Wanda refused to move. She only wished to remain staring out to the city below now, envying the people for their simple lives.

"Mum's . . . pretty upset," Rose told them. Neither spoke. Rose glanced between them, seeing how each were off in their own world. The Doctor seemed to be regretting something, or maybe wishing something would change. Wanda stared off sadly below, looking to be in pain.

"She wanted to know where I'd been," Rose continued to talk; wishing one of them would say something or even look at her. "I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year? Was it good?" She glanced between them, waiting for one to answer her. Did they have another spat or something?

"Nah, you didn't miss much," Wanda spoke up, turning around to face Rose and giving a fake smile. A smile that did not reach the sadness hidden in her eyes. "Pretty boring really."

"Are you going to stay here now?" the Doctor asked, sounding almost hopeful for a 'yes.' Rose sighed, giving a thoughtful frown.

"I don't know," she said. "I can't do that to her again, though."

"Well, just think about it," the Doctor responded. "You might need to stay . . . have a nice, normal life. Would be best, actually. Yep, it's decided, you're staying. Bye." He moved away from the wall, walking towards the stairs. Wanda sighed in exasperation, marching over and grabbing his leather jacket. She steered him right back over to the wall and pushed him to lean back against it.

"No. Stay," she ordered, pointing a stern finger at him. He simply crossed his arms and pouted in response. Rose snorted; glad the Time Lady was around to take charge.

"I still can't believe my mum slapped you," Rose laughed in remembering. "Your face."

"Yeah, well, at least it didn't hurt as much as that left hook from shorty," the Doctor grumbled, rubbing his right cheek. Rose threw her head back, laughing some more.

"Oh, I wish I'd caught that on video," Rose laughed in delight. "I'd love to watch that over and over."

"Who punched you?" Wanda asked curiously, staring in confusion to the two of them.

"Spoilers," the Doctor grumbled while Rose snickered. Wanda shrugged, figuring she would find out eventually one day. Rose hopped down from the wall, walking over to the railing beside Wanda.

"There's no one else I can talk to," Rose spoke up. Still thinking over the secret she must hide from her mother. "I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and . . . I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist."

"Actually, that's all about to change in three . . . two . . . one," Wanda said, pointing to across from them.

Just then, a loud horn honked out. It rang at their ear drums and rumbled the air around them. They all ducked as a large alien spaceship flew close overhead. They could see a trailing cloud of black smoke coming from the back of the ship. It soared over them, going straight for the main city of London. They watched as it veered around dangerously, flying over the Tower Bridge and missing St. Paul's. They could hear the engine sputtering in from where they stood on the roof. It finally hit the side of Big Ben before crash landing in the river across the way.

"Oh, that's just not fair," Rose breathed in disbelief to the sight. Awe struck by the black smoke coming from the crash site.

"Yeah," Wanda agreed, sounding apologetic in a way for Rose's poor luck and timing. The Doctor laughed in delight, taking off to the stairs of the roof. Wanda snickered, glad to see him finally getting out of his moods and find something to be happy about for once. She grabbed Rose's hand, running with the girl as they made their way after the Doctor.

They arrived down in the main street to see cars back all the way up. People either panicking from the crash they had witnessed, or complaining loudly at the military that had already blocked off the road to the crash. The Doctor beamed away, loving the excitement. Wanda was smiling brightly as well. Mostly just to smile along. Though, she felt a twinge of remorse of what was to come.

"We're miles from the centre," Rose stated. "The scene must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this," the Doctor remarked brightly. "This is fantastic!" Rose glanced over to him, wondering if this was a part of history.

"Did you know this was going to happen?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied brightly.

"Yep," Wanda answered the same time as his remark, smirking away. The Doctor glanced over to her briefly, giving a small disproving frown. Rose glanced to Wanda, raising a brow.

"Do you recognize the ship?" the girl asked curiously.

"Nope," the Doctor responded, thinking the girl was still asking him.

"Yep," Wanda said once again with him. The Doctor shot her a glare.

"Do you know why it crashed?" Rose asked directly to Wanda this time.

"Nope," the Doctor answered once more.

"Yep," Wanda grinned away, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The Doctor finally turned to her angrily.

"If _you_ know so much, why don't you just tell us then," he retorted. "Enlighten us with your oh-so-mighty-knowing-abilities." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but spoilers," she replied. "We're gonna have to wait some time before getting into the thick of things. But I'll help along the way like I always do."

"Great load of help you've been," the Doctor bit out, turning and storming back down the street from the direction they came. Wanda rolled her eyes at his reaction. He really was like a child at times.

"What's he so worked up about?" Rose asked.

"He absolutely hates it when someone knows more than him," Wanda explained. "It's his biggest pet peeve. Can't stand it. Wants to know everything before anyone else. So, me knowing things just makes him hate me more."

"Well, he can't know everything," Rose remarked. "There's always going to be something he doesn't know, and someone else who knows more."

"Very insightful, Rose," Wanda complimented.

"Thank you," Rose replied in a smug tone. She looked back down curiously to the scene around them. "So . . . what do we do now?"

Wanda smiled at her. "Same thing as everyone else does. Watch it on the telly."

XxXxXxXx

They sat around the telly back in the Tyler flat. The news was broadcasting nonstop about the crash and what the nation's reaction to it was. The Doctor and Rose watched intently while Wanda sat back, staring at the screen in boredom. She already knew everything of what was happening and going to be said. It was like watching a boring rerun really. After a while, Jackie had invited guests over to watch with them and made for everyone tea. As the day grew longer and the more guests arrived, the news reported how a body had been recovered from the wreckage and being taken away.

When the night moved in, the news slowly receded in new information. There was not much to tell on updates. The flat became crowded with people, making the Doctor edgy. He really did not like the gossiping humans laughing around him. He finally grew fed up with the lot, going outside to the landing. Wanda and Rose both followed after him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Rose asked him.

"Nowhere," the Doctor answered curtly, not bothering in turning around to face them as he walked. Wanda could hear the annoyance lace within his voice.

"Oi, idiot, stop would you?" Wanda called out to him, making him halt and turn around. "You're not leaving Rose behind, are you?"

"No. It's, uh, just a bit human in there for me," he replied. "History just happened, and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up for half-price. I'm off on a wander, that's all." Both females crossed their arms and stared at him in suspicion.

"Liar," Wanda stated.

"Yeah? How do you know I'm lying?" the Doctor retorted.

"I always know when you lie. You're the worse liar in the world really. I'm surprised any of your enemies actually fall for it," Wanda responded with a smirk.

"There's a spaceship on the Thames, and you're just 'wandering,'" Rose added. "Wandering is Wanda's job. Not yours."

"Look, I'm not interfering," the Doctor explained. "That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything—it's perfect."

"So . . .," Rose tried to understand what exactly he was up to.

"So maybe this is it—first contact, the day mankind officially comes into contact with an Alien race," the Doctor told her, giving a smile. "I'm not interfering 'cause you got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. You don't need me. Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum." He turned back around, heading off again.

"Promise you won't disappear?" asked Rose.

"I'm not disappearing," he said, waving his waving over his shoulder as he walked. Wanda cleared her throat loudly, gaining his attention once more.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she called out. He turned around, frowning with a confused expression.

"What? My sonic screwdriver?" he questioned. He patted at his jacket, making sure the tool was there.

"No. A TARDIS key for Rose," Wanda stated, nodding to the girl. "She deserves one by now." He pretended to think it over briefly before smiling and shaking his head.

"Nope," he said in a fake cheerful manner. He turned sharply and quickly marched off. Wanda rolled her eyes while Rose sighed.

"You better go after him," said Rose. "You know he's bound to get himself into trouble."

"That, or trouble finds him," Wanda replied. "I swear he's a magnet for it." She looked to the girl, giving her a reassuring smile. "Go back in with your mum, and don't worry, I'll get him to give you a key by the end of the adventure. Either that, or I'll just nick one off him." She winked to the girl, then started off, walking briskly to catch up with the Doctor. She turned briefly back around to Rose. "Oh, and say 'hi' to Mickey for me." She smiled and waved, turning back around to chase after the Doctor.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda caught with the Doctor in the TARDIS. He was bouncing around the console, throwing switches and levers around for leaving.

"You are such a liar," Wanda stated, walking up to the console.

"I just want to investigate," the Doctor told her. "I'm tired of just waiting around with those people. They're driving me bonkers."

"Yeah, that, and you know something was wrong with that crash, too," Wanda added in.

"It was perfect," he nodded, thinking on the crash. "Too perfect. Too well timed and placed. I mean hitting the Big Ben. How more obvious of a staged crash can you get?"

"Yep. And that's why we're going to go look for that body they found." Wanda bounced up, helping him pilot the TARDIS.

"No, _I'm_ looking for the body. _You're_ just an annoyance like the rest of them." He walked around, making her stop twisting a knob on the console. He gave her a strict, disproving harsh stare. His eyes telling her clearly that he did not want her there with him. Not to help him on his quest, nor to be anywhere near him in the least. He jerked his head back to the TARDIS doors. "Why don't you go join your fellow apes? Let the real Time Lord do his job."

Wanda frowned in irritation, but, nonetheless, felt a great stab of hurt by his angry glare and words. "Excuse me? I'm not human. Not anymore at least. I can barely stand the gossip, either. Not that I was even into gossip in the first place."

"Well, I don't need you. I can do this on my own, thanks." He moved around the console, sending the TARDIS off. The engines sounded as the ship dematerialized, ready to materialize to the location he had set. "You're just another tagalong like Rose is."

Wincing slightly, Wanda gazed dejectedly to the console. She kept her voice even, however. Not wishing to show her weakness to the Doctor. "Whatever happened to you just want me and you traveling? Now you don't want me?"

The Doctor refused to look at her, determined to continue their flight path. "I'll admit you're a nice companion. But you're not in charge, you're not driving _my_ TARDIS, and you're most certainly not a Time Lord, so stop acting like one." They both rocked on their feet as the TARDIS landed, parking inside the hospital of where the military had taken the alien body.

"I _am_ a Time Lord, idiot. Stop acting like I'm not." She turned around, feeling her hearts twist around once more. "Just because I wasn't born one doesn't mean I can't try to be a good Time Lord as _you_. I know I won't be as great as you or any of the others. But I can at least try to be."

"No, it means you don't count as one at all. You nothing more than a genetic anomaly. So don't bother even trying to be a Time Lord, 'cause you're never going to be one." He stormed around her, going to the doors. "Just keep out of my way. Go be a good little human and stay put." He turned and walked out.

Wanda closed her eyes tightly, counting to three. Not from fear. Not from sadness. But from anger. She never felt so angry towards a friend before. Especially not towards the Doctor. But Nine seemed to be pushing at just the right buttons. She sucked in a breath, pushing away the anger and her tight hearts that still felt deeply hurt by his words. She quickly opened her eyes and followed him. Not wanting to miss out.

She noticed how he parked in a rather tight space in a storage cupboard. She had to squeeze through different boxes and such to get to the door out. The Doctor stood next to it, using the sonic to open it. He stepped out into a room filled with relaxing military guards, the Red Berets. They all sort of looked at each other in surprise before all the guards lifted their guns and pointed them at the Doctor. He sort of gave an embarrassed smile, not believing his situation. Wanda stood in the back out of sight, holding a hand to her mouth as she muffled her giggling.

_Oh, shut up._ she heard him speak in her mind. She found it funny that he did not consider her a Time Lord, and yet was still willing to communicate with her that way. Bloody hypocrite.

They all whipped their heads towards the screaming coming outside the meeting room. The Doctor rushed around the guards, giving the orders for 'defense plan delta.' This indicated to the guards that he clearly held upper authority. So, they all followed after him obediently. Wanda ran along behind the group, making sure to keep up. Eventually coming into the mortuary where they found an open body cold chamber. Toshiko Sato, the doctor who had examined the alien body from the crash, sat on the ground in fear with a pan in her hand for defense.

"It's alive!" she exclaimed to them.

The Doctor ordered the Red Berets to spread out in search for the alien. The guards quickly did as they were told, leaving the room. Wanda and the Doctor went over to Sato, trying to calm her down and have her tell them what happened. They were alerted by a presence when some rattling of tin went off in the room. The Doctor brought in another guard, having the man get ready in case the alien was a threat. The Doctor duck down around a table, peeking beside the corner to see a pig creature. It snorted some before squealing in fright, rushing out of the room.

The Doctor and Wanda rushed after it, but when they turned down the hallway a gunshot rang out. A guard shot the pig creature in fear it might attack him. The Doctor grew angry, yelling at the man, telling him the creature was merely just terrified. It meant no one any harm. Wanda and he both kneeled next to it, holding onto one of its hoofs as it slowly died from the fatal shot. Wanda sighed heavily, feeling sorrowful for the poor creature. It had gone through so much. Not only from the shot, but from the real aliens that had done this to it. At least now it may be at peace.

Sometime later, the Doctor had Sato bring the pig creature back into the mortuary where they may examine over the body. Wanda stood in the back, allowing the Doctor and Sato give a better diagnostic of the creature. She did not wish to get in the way of the Doctor. Not anymore than she already has been. She had been overstepping her bounds and making him angry. Time to step back and become quiet as she had been in the past.

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like," Sato told said to the Doctor after he had announced what the creature finally was. "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig, from Earth?" The woman gave him and the creature a look of disbelief, completely flabbergasted by the revelation of the creature being noting more than a lie.

"More like a mermaid," the Doctor explained. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish, and calling it a mermaid." He stared down to the creature, giving it a thoughtful gaze. "Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on. Then they've strapped it in that ship, made it dive-bomb—it must've been terrified. They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke."

Sato nodded and began to continue the discussion, muttering quietly to herself as to why this was. The Doctor turned briskly, without the woman doctor knowing, and left the room. Wanda hurriedly followed after him, leaving Sato behind in her curiosity. Once both Time Lords were back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor bounced up to the console and sent them off.

"So, I was right. The crash was too perfect," the Doctor said as he jumped around the controls. "I need to figure out who's really behind all of this. Maybe a quick trip to—."

"No quick trips. We need to go back for Rose," Wanda told him.

"I'm not bringing _her_ along," the Doctor said. "I've got enough tagalongs as it is." She glared at him, quickly jumping around the controls to set course before he even realized what she was doing.

"Stop that!" he exclaimed. "I'm tired of you always steering my TARDIS around."

"You didn't mind before," she retorted. "You never even cared. Because I was a 'Time Lord' then. Now, am I nothing more than a mermaid, like that pig, to you? Just an empty shell that got some fake bits put in?"

The Doctor ripped her hand off of a lever, pushing her away from the console harshly while giving her an annoyed expression. Almost having a nasty sneer to go along with the glare he was giving her. "Basically, yeah, you are."

"Agh! I can't believe you!" She turned and stormed out of the TARDIS when she felt it land. She opened the doors angrily to see Rose, Mickey, and Jackie standing there. The mother looked like in a state of shock at the sight of the TARDIS materializing in front of the small group. She sort of blinked rapidly at Wanda standing in the doorway.

"Jackie, do me a favor and slap some sense back into the Doctor," Wanda said crossly. "Do it a few times, actually. I think he needs it." She walked over to the group. She grabbed the mother's hand. "Come on. Why don't we both give him a good slapping? You can too if you'd like, Mickey." She marched back over to the TARDIS, bringing the whole group with her.

She let go of the mother's hand once they were inside, letting the woman see the TARDIS. Rose looked worried of her mother being inside the vast ship. Mickey glared at the Doctor, storming up to him.

"You ruined my life, Doctor," Mickey snapped at the Time Lord. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you. You and her over here." He pointed at Wanda.

"Don't look at me," Wanda said sarcastically. "I'm not the one in charge here. I'm just another 'tagalong' according to him." She pointed at the Doctor. She glanced over to Mickey feeling sorry for the male. "Sorry about that, though. I wished I had been around to give you a warning of how long Rose would be gone. Though, then again, if _I_ was driving she would have been back the next night. Idiot piloted the ship wrong.

"I did not! And stop calling me an idiot, moron," the Doctor barked at her.

"It's your nickname. A sign of friendship and that I care about you. Get over it," Wanda snapped back. "Or, maybe your new nickename should be 'prat' because that's what you're being right now."

Jackie ran out of the TARDIS, having had enough of the extreme overload from seeing the TARDIS and realizing what exactly the Doctor and Wanda were. The Doctor rolled his eyes, looking back to the TARDIS scanner. Rose ran after her mother briefly, only to come back into the ship.

"Why did you both go?" Rose asked the Time Lords, seeming to let her worry over her mother go for the time being. The Doctor ignored the girl's question, continuing to look over the TARDIS scans and pretend that everyone was not there within his ship. Maybe if he stayed quiet long enough they would all just go away. Including the fake Time Lady. Wanda rolled her eyes slightly, shaking her head in disapproval to the Doctor.

"To check on the alien body they found," Wanda explained to the girl. "It was a fake. Both the 'alien' and the crash landing. Real ship, but fake everything else. The real aliens are out there, working on their real plans to ruin and destroy Earth."

"Why do they want to destroy Earth," Rose questioned in bewilderment.

"Spoilers," Wanda answered. The Doctor turned back around from checking the scanner, not able to ignore this comment as it made him feel angry once more.

"And that's what it always comes down to you, isn't it? 'Spoilers.' You're never useful for anything else," the Doctor bit out at Wanda.

"Well, I would like to tell you. But I know how you tend to rush into things when you get angry. And trust me, what they're doing is going to make you royally ticked," Wanda said evenly.

"Like I said, useless," the Doctor retorted, turning back to the scanner.

"Oi, lay off her," Rose spoke sharply, storming up to the Doctor in spite. "I've had enough of you always treating us like we're nothing. Especially when we're just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone. I'm fine on my own," the Doctor snapped. Not even bothering to look over his shoulder. Mickey scoffed, crossing his arms.

"You see what I mean?" he spoke to Rose. "He doesn't care about you or any of the rest us. Just likes to keep humans around as pets."

"You got that right," Wanda grumbled, crossing her own arms. "He doesn't even remember your name."

"Of course I know his name. It's Rickey," the Doctor retorted, looking at them.

"No, it's Mickey. My name is Mickey," said Mickey in annoyance.

"No, it's Rickey," the Doctor repeated firmly.

"It's Mickey," both Wanda and Mickey spoke together. The Doctor merely rolled his eyes in response, looking back to the scanner. He hopped down after a while and dug into the grating of the floor, working on the TARDIS. Completely shutting off everything and everyone else as he furiously worked on tinkering about.

Wanda sighed, going over to sit by the ship's doors, waiting for the moment to come. Rose and Mickey both talked some, reconnecting after a year apart. Wanda really did feel bad for poor Mickey and Jackie. Missing their life with Rose for a whole year. Especially for Mickey with everyone believing he had killed Rose. It must have been hell for him. At least Rose and Mickey really seemed to be getting along better than they had in the show. Rose walked over to Wanda after a bit, sitting down next the Time Lady. Mickey leaned against a pillar close to them.

"He's really been a prat worse than usual," Rose commented, nodding to the Doctor who lay on his back under the TARDIS floor. They could hear sparks of electricity flying as he worked on the wires underneath.

"He just came to realize that I had indeed been human before," Wanda said sarcastically. "He been in denial the whole eight months we've known each other. But now, he sees the truth, and thinks less of me for it. I'm not the 'magnificent Time Lady' he once thought I was."

"You were human once?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Yeah. Human from another universe where you all exist as a show," Wanda explained briefly.

"Yeah right," Mickey scoffed.

"You're Mickey Smith. You're father, Jackson Smith, left you for Spain and never came back. You work as a mechanic down at the shop from the street. There's a guy, Howard, who works there and drives you mad because he slacks off all the time and loses the tools. You have an obsession with electronics and would love to be techie," Wanda listed on rapidly. She looked at him, seeing the astonished expression. "Should I continue?" He shook his head, looking still greatly confused but seemed to take Wanda's explanation seriously.

"Told you she knows things," Rose said to Mickey with a smug grin. He just shook his head lightly, getting over the bizarre information of him being on a show in a parallel universe.

"If you were human once, how come you're an alien now?" Mickey asked. "I mean, it's kind of freaky when you think about it. Human one second and alien the next. You're not exactly normal for any species. You're a freak of nature." Rose shot him an irritated look, making him snap his mouth shut quickly.

"You're right . . . I am," Wanda mumbled quietly. Watching the Doctor finally finish his work and checking the radar on the scanner. "I wonder that myself all the time why it is I've become a Time Lord. Question if it was a gift . . . or a curse."

"Don't let him get you down," Rose told her gently. "Doesn't matter whether you were human once or not. You're wonderful the way you are now."

Wanda simply remained silent, shaking her head. It did not matter if Rose or anyone else saw Wanda that way. She only wanted the Doctor to see her as an equal. At least not as a genetic anomaly or a 'mermaid', or even a cheap knockoff. She may not be as amazing as a real, natural-born Time Lord. But it did not mean that she still did not try to be as good as one. She always wanted to prove herself to him. To show him she could be someone as magnificent as he was. But now . . . it seemed she could never live up to his majesty. At least, not in his eyes. She would always only be the fake. Even if future Doctor's pretended to think otherwise, she knew the truth.

She was the freak of the universe.

XxXxXxXx

Well . . . things don't seem to be going so well for Wanda at the moment. Maybe things will getting better for her and Nine in the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, even if there was some conflicts within. Let me know what you think of it in a review. Cause reviews are cool. ;) lol

Reviewers:

**dream lighting**: Don't worry. Rose and River will be totally supporting the relationship. ;) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)

**little101**: One of the other Doctors coming right up. ;) Hope you enjoyed. Though, also hope you won't mind the many moments with Ten. Second Wanda is with him more than any other Doctor. But in part three, Third Wanda is with Eleven more, so it kind of evens out some. Poor Nine isn't around for long, so he doesn't get to see much of any Wanda.

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Yay! I'm glad it was a good chapter. :) Oh, I know right? They just flirt around all the time. lol But you also got to remember Wanda is still new to relationships and such, so it's going to take a little longer for her. But not for much longer. ;) Plus, you could say that back in her world, she totally shipped Rose and River with the Doctor. lol Spoilers for now on who or what Alpha is and what exactly her feelings on the Doctor are. ;) Will be solved within part three for sure.

**00 Sexy**: lol I think I'll join you on the kidnapping. ;) Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :) The mystery to Alpha will be solved in part three, so hope you don't mind the wait.

**Snowy702**: Aw, you're welcome. Thank you for being an awesome reader. :) I'm just so happy you are enjoying the story so much. That makes my day more than anything to know someone is finding joy with the story. Hope you continue to enjoy throughout the future. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yeah, a little bit of something or someone might have leaked out of Wanda there and made the railing break. Her anger can kind of be like the Doctor's at times. Guess she gets it from him. ;) Oh, one of my favorites, too. That adventure will be appearing withing this part so look forward to it in the near future.

**xblackbirdx1**: Oh, was that a cliffhanger back there? Oops. lol I don't even realize I end the chapters that way most of the time. I didn't even see that ending there as a cliffhanger. I always sort of think of cliffhangers as leaving off at a very action built moment. Sorry if I keep driving you crazy with that. My bad. Glad you're enjoying the story so much. :)

**Guest**: Mine, too! I love Amy and Rory, but Donna will always be my most favorite companion. Oh, but I do love Brian, too. He's totally amazing. :)

**bored411**: Glad you liked it. :) Yep, definitely some powers going on there. And a bit of Alpha mixing in, too. And of course, I would never dream to giving away spoilers. ;) Hope you enjoyed where Wanda ended up at.

**AxidentlGoddess**: Dalek Sec never really got a chance to the tell the Doctor anything. It sort of played out the same as it had happened within the episode with the Doctor running off to the top of the Empire Building and then ending up with Dalek Sec dying. Oh, yes, huge events happen within Torchwood. Looking forward to it myself in some ways. ;) And there might just be something there with your thoughts as well. Good theories there, you have great thoughts. :) Oh, and the handcuffs. lol Yeah, I can totally see River saying something kinky about those. But Wanda grabbed them for a completely different reason there. Something to be revealed later within the story. ;)

**grapejuice101**: I'm so happy you liked it. :) Thanks for the review!

**Sonny13**: Don't worry, more will be revealed. But the full truth won't be solved until part three with Third Wanda. Hope you don't mind the wait. Glad you enjoyed the chapters. :) Hope you like this one as well.

**Luna M. Moon**: Well, it just so happens to be in this chapter. ;) You totally read my mind in when it should happen. Thanks for the review! :)

**ImagineInspire**: It's going to be rather interesting when that finally happens. But not for a long while now. We're not even halfway through the story yet. This one is going to be much longer than the first part. And the third part is going to be longer than this one. Hope you don't mind the longer story. Hope you will like how this one ends. :)

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Oh, don't worry about reviewing. It's all good. ;) Just leave one when you feel like it or have the time. I know how homework or life totally jumps up and gets in the way sometimes. I'm not really all about getting as much reviews as possible like other writers are. I'm more just wanting reviews for feedback on what people wish to see in the story, or letting me know if the story needs fixing. Me, too! I love Amy and Rory, and Donna. And Donna is completely my most favorite companion. :D Yep, humans never do learn. As Nine says, "Stupid apes." lol Glad you enjoyed the hints of past/future, and the chapter as well. :) Oh, and enjoy the new episodes of Twelve. Stay warm and toasty, too! :D I know I'm trying to. lol

**Justus80**: Oh, I'm there with you on that. I listened/watch moments from the episodes as I write, and I was listening to those songs as well while typing the last two chapters up. Totally tearing up the entire time. Actually, before posting up this trilogy, I've never heard of that band. But after many lovely readers told me about it, I'm totally into the band now. :) Oh, and with the spoilers, very carefully. I wrote down in a timeline for Wanda on all the spots I've left spoilers and what to reveal when. I hope I make sure to answer them all, but I feel like I might end up missing some in the end. Let me know if I do end up missing some. :)

**LovableAmethyst129**: Oh, that was Wanda thinking over the few months she spent with older Eleven and Clara after the submarine adventure. It's sort of hinted that Wanda spent some time with them both trying to get the TARDIS back from the South Pole. So, it was during this time that older Eleven sort of hinted this to her. Sorry about the confusion or bad conveying there. Oh, and those adventures will all be within this part of the story. Let's just say, all of those are going to be a roller-coaster ride of emotions.

**Jesuslovesmarina**: He might be, or he might not. Spoilers for now. ;) Oh, and thanks for pointing that out! :D I went in and fixed it right away. Don't worry, you're not being picky at all. I really appreciate you telling me. :) Good idea, too! :D Don't worry, I got some plans for those two coming up.

**Fireball221B**: Hello again! It's been a while since I've seen you. :) I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story and don't mind the wait. Hope you don't mind it being a while before Third Wanda shows up. We're really not even halfway through this part just yet, so it'll be some time. Yep, planning on those adventures to be within part three with Third Wanda. Let's just say Amy's Choice is not going to be pleasant for Wanda. Oh, and Third Wanda will definitely be getting her own catchphrase. ;)

Thanks for the reviews everyone! :D Hope to see you all in the future. Take care!

~Tinker~


	25. Ch 25: Hurt Wanda

Hiya, readers! :)

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Hope everyone does not mind, and will enjoy the new chapter. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 25: Hurt Wanda

The Doctor started searching through different Earth channels on the TARDIS scanner, looking for updates on the news to what was happening. Rose and Mickey walked up behind him, watching the news with him. Wanda remained by the doors, waiting for their time to leave. The Doctor saw that U.N.I.T was gathering up to help figure out the alien crash. He decided that he needed to go uncover for the time being. Keep him and the TARDIS both out of sight. Wanda stood up when he went to the doors, stepping out with him, Rose, and Mickey.

Suddenly, overhead a helicopter hovered above them. It aimed its spotlight at them, making the group squint from the blinding light. Police cars swarmed the area around them. Military vehicles joined seconds later. The authorities shouting and commanding the group to stay put. Red Berets charged forward with their guns aimed at them.

"Mickey, quick, hide behind that dumpster over there," Wanda instructed Mickey, pointing to where the man needed to be. "Go. Now." Mickey did not wait to be told twice. He took off with guards chasing after him. Wanda knew he would find a good spot to hide, and would be ready to play the part he was needed for.

Jackie came running out of the flats, yelling for Rose. But some guards held her back as the rest forced the Doctor, Rose, and Wanda into a police car. It was sort of cramped with all three of them, but they fit in. The car took off, taking them to the same location as the other U.N.I.T members were. Downing Street. Rose thought of this as funny when the Doctor explained what was happening.

Wanda remained silent, figuring the Doctor would not want her talking anyway. It was funny, really. She felt like First Wanda all over again. Shy, anxious, timid and worried over whether or not she as useless as ever. Though, maybe, she always was this way. Always as worthless. The Doctor sure seemed to think so. So . . . it must be true. Wanda only felt even more shameful and insignificant as she silently listened to the happy and excited rambles of Rose and the Doctor.

They arrived to Downing Street, stepping out of the car to see a barrage of cameras flashing at them from the vast amount of reporters. The guards led them inside to where the Doctor was needed. They came into a large room filled with people. All gathered for alien information. The Doctor was handed his I.D. for the meeting, walking right in after everyone else. He did not even bother in making sure Rose and Wanda were taken care of. Wanda sighed, wishing he would get out of his temper soon. She knew from experience that once Nine fell into a mood, he tended to grow very temperamental and kept his thoughts only focused on his own tasks and nothing else. Tending to forget about the others around him. It happened quite a few times in the beginning of their adventures when he forgot Wanda behind in traps, or even behind on a planet entirely.

Wanda glanced over to see an anxious Harriet Jones in the corner. The woman walked towards them when a man tried to send them off with security. Harriet told him that she would take care and watch over them instead. He seemed to see this as a good idea, leaving the room. They walked out together from the room with Harriet looking jumpy. Wanda knew this was from just witnessing General Asquith being murdered by the Slitheen family, the true aliens behind the events around them.

"Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North," Harriet introduced herself quickly as they walked.

"I'm the Wanderer," Wanda said.

"Rose Tyler, ma'am," Rose said right after Wanda. Harriet steered them into a quiet and vacant location of the building. She turned to them both, looking anxious.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He know . . . he knows about aliens?" she asked. Her voice broke some, still horrified by what she saw.

"Yes, but so does she," Rose said, pointing to Wanda. Harriet started to shake, finally giving into her overwhelmed emotions and sobbing. The Time Lady came up to Harriet, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright," Wanda spoke gently. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I already know what happened." Harriet sniffed after some moments of sobbing, dabbing away her tears.

"H-how . . . how do you know that?" she questioned, confused as to how the raven-haired woman could possibly know something which had happened only moments before.

"I have a way of knowing things. And I'm here to help," Wanda said softly. She gave Harriet a hug. "I'm sorry you had to witness something like that." Harriet patted her back, grateful that a woman who barely knew her seemed so willing to comfort a stranger.

"I'm—I'm fine. We just need to hurry," Harriet spoke quickly. "I have to at least show you what they've done." She directed them quickly to the Cabinet Room. She pulled out the body suit of Oliver Charles from the cupboard once they were inside the room. It flapped around uselessly onto the table when Harriet set it down. Rose stared at it in horror.

"What is that?" she gasped.

"It's a body suit the real aliens use as a disguise," Wanda explained. "They kill the person, and then use the skin for themselves. It's how they blend in." She turned, walking over to a nearby cupboard. She slowly opened it. The dead body of the Prime Minister fell forward. She caught it, gently setting it down onto the ground. She sighed, hating that another person had died that day. Just another person she had been unable to save. What a worthless Time Lord she was.

"It's the Prime Minister," Harriet breathed in horror. Both she and Rose walked over, looking at the body.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander . . . ," spoke Indra Ganesh, secretary of Ministry of Defence, harshly as he walked into the room. But he trailed off the moment he spotted the body at the trio's feet. "Oh, my god. That's the Prime Minister."

"Ohh. Has someone been naughty?"

They all quickly looked towards the doorway of the Cabinet Room. Margaret Blaine (Blon Fel-Fotch Passmer-Day Slitheen) walked into the room. She gave a very creepy, very menacing smile at them. She slowly shut the door behind her, leaving them trapped in the room with her. Harriet looked at the new arrival fearfully, backing up with Rose. Wanda stood up from her position from the Prime Minister's body, glaring at Margaret. Indra glanced at Margaret, looking back to the dead body of the Prime Minister.

"That's not possible. He left this afternoon," Indra spoke in disbelief to the sight. He turned to the still smiling Margaret. "I mean, the Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away."

"And who told you that?" Margaret asked smugly. She walked up closer towards them, giving a large dark grin. "Hmm? Me." She lifted up a hand, starting to unzip her head. A bright blue, electrical light spilled out from the area behind the zip, filling the room with its bright color.

Wanda glared to the slowly revealing Slitheen. The true alien body was large. Not only in height, but up weight as well. Pure black eyes and light green skin with long, sharp claws for hands. Altogether, Margaret looked cruel and frightening in her true form. She hissed at them, lifting a quick hand to Indra to grab and kill him. Wanda reacted without thinking. She grabbed a nearby heavy wooden chair from the Cabinet conference table. She rushed in front of Indra and slammed the chair right into the Slitheen. Margaret stumbled back from the hit, caught by surprise from it.

"Run!" Wanda screamed to the people behind her. Harriet grabbed Rose and Indra, rushing them around the other side of the table and towards the door. Margaret gained back her balance, knocking the chair right out of Wanda's hands. She grabbed the Time Lady by the front, lifting Wanda into the air.

"Wanda!" Rose cried out when she glanced over her shoulder, seeing the Time Lady held up by the sharp claws of Margaret. Wanda struggled some, glaring at the Slitheen.

"You will die," Blon Fel-Fotch spit out.

"No thanks," Wanda bit back, whipping out her sonic. She jabbed it into the collar around the alien's neck. She made it spark electricity, enough to shock Margaret horribly. She let Wanda go, making the Time Lady fall back onto the ground. The Slitheen went to raise her sharp claws at Wanda again, ready to strike her down when the whole collar started to spark even worse with electricity. Her whole body enveloping with the dangerous light. Wanda knew this was the work of the Doctor placing the electrified ID on the Slitheen below. It was her lucky moment to escape.

Wanda quickly got up from the ground and ran around the jerking Slitheen. But not before Margaret whipped a clawed hand around, catching Wanda on her side and left arm. She cried out, falling briefly against a wall before running out hurriedly. She felt hot-wet liquid running down her arm and her clothes on the side were the hit struck her.

Once outside the room, Wanda paused briefly to stare down to her wound. There were large gashes in her upper arm and into her side. The claws had sliced right through her black military jacket and purple shirt. It had come close to cutting right across her stomach. She noticed a small dart sticking out of her arm. Pulling it out, she winced at the barbed end scraping against the inside of her skin. She made sure to pocket the dart, knowing of the poison it held. She panted, shaking from the pain in her arm and side. She sucked it up, not wanting to be bothered with it at the moment. Others needed her first.

"Wanda, are you all right?" Rose asked hurriedly. She stared down in horror to the sight of leaking blood down the Time Lady's limp arm. "Oh, my god. You're hurt."

"I'm fine," Wanda panted out. "We need to get going. She isn't going to be held back for long."

"We need to get the Emergency Protocols," Harriet said in a rush. Wanda walked up, pushing at the woman, though unable to lift her other arm to push Rose as well.

"We can get them later. Just worry about running for now," Wanda told them, making them both run out of the room. Indra was in the hall, staring in shock to them.

"What—what is going on?" he asked in a panic. "Was that . . . was that what I think it was?"

"Yes, Margaret is an alien," Wanda said to the man. "And I suggest you leave Downing Street. Now." He tried to argue, but Wanda held up a hand. "Do not even bother with telling any of the guards. Joseph Green and General Asquith are also aliens. They'll only tell the guards to take you away and then they'll kill you. Just leave and don't come back. Trust me; you'll be safer that way."

"But—," he tried to argue.

"Leave!" Wanda ordered him. He blinked for a moment in bewilderment before turning and running off. Wanda only hoped he would listen to her warning. Swiftly, she turned her attention to the other two next to her. "Now us, too. We need to get out of here."

The trio of females ran through many doors. Rose closed each door behind them as they ran, trying to block the path for Margaret who they could hear running through the halls after them. Each door Rose closed would be heard moments later crashed down, becoming nothing more than splinters by the rampaging Slitheen. At one point they ran into a dead end with Margaret right at their feet. But the lift dinged loudly, distracting the alien. Wanda could hear the Doctor inside, giving a brief hello to the screeching Slitheen before he made the lift continue on up.

They took the distraction as an opportunity to run down another hall, coming into a secluded room. Harriet breathed for them to hide. She herself hid behind a tall screen while Rose and Wanda went around a cabinet. They both crouched low to the floor, trying to even out their panting. Wanda gripped her injured arm tightly, trying to ease the bleeding and the pain. Both she and Rose stiffened when they heard the door of the room slowly creak open.

"Oh, such fun," laughed Margaret in wicked delight. In almost a singsong voice. They could hear her shuffling around the room. Getting closer. "Little human children. Where are you? Sweet little humankins, come to me. Let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips."

Rose grabbed Wanda's good arm, dragging the woman up hurriedly and pulling them both into a large curtain by the window next to them. They made sure that Margaret's back was turned before burying themselves in a curtain. Rose on one side and Wanda on another. Wanda shook as she gripped her arm. Not from fear, but from the increasingly sharp pain shooting through her arm. It felt like it was slowly catching on fire. She gritted her teeth as she tried to force the growing agony down.

Soon, the two other Slitheen's, Joseph Green and General Asquith came up to the room with Margaret.

"My brothers," Margaret spoke happily as the two others entered the room.

"Happy hunting?" Green asked his sister in delight, excited in hunting down their prey.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink," Margaret giggled merrily. Rose and Wanda both stiffened as they heard the aliens shuffle slowly around the room. Getting closer ever so slightly.

"Sweat and fear," Asquith stated smugly.

"I can smell an old girl, stale bird, and brittle bones," spoke Green nastily.

"A ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline, fresh enough to bend before she snaps," added Margaret.

"And the smell of an injured one. So feeble and powerless with the wonderful stench of blood. She'll be too weak to put up any fight," sneered Asquith. Wanda gritted her teeth with anger as she felt one coming towards Rose first. Just before Margaret came up to grab Rose, Wanda quickly stepped out around her own curtain.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Wanda shouted angrily. "Don't hurt either of them! Just kill me!"

"No! Take me first!" Harriet cried out, rushing out of her own screen. The Slitheen were briefly distracted by wondering who to kill first when the Doctor rushed in with a fire extinguisher. He hit a burst of ice at the Slitheen's, making them screech at the cold blast. Rose grabbed the curtain behind her, throwing it over Margaret. The trio then all ran out of the room with the Doctor.

The Doctor directed them to the Cabinet Room, wanting to get there for safety. The Slitheen family was right on their tails, screeching loudly all the way down the hall after them. They all rushed inside the Cabinet Room, closing the back door behind them. The Doctor went over to the front door, grabbing a bottle of alcohol from a tray and held it up in the air with his sonic pointed at it. He faced the oncoming Slitheen at the doorway.

"One more move, and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol," the Doctor said hurriedly to the trio of aliens in front of him. "Woof! We all go up. So back off." The Slitheens paused in front of him, not moving a muscle. They then took a few steps back, staring warily at the bottle in his hands. The Doctor nodded. "Right, then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens," Harriet told him. She stood behind the Doctor, gripping onto the Emergency Protocols tightly.

"Yes, I got that, thanks," the Doctor responded sarcastically.

"Who are you, if not human?" asked the Slitheen who posed as Joseph Green.

"Who's not human?" Harriet asked quietly to Rose beside her.

"He's not human," answered Rose, pointing at the Doctor.

"He's not human?" Harriet asked in disbelief.

"She's not either," Rose told her, pointing to Wanda over behind them. The girl frowned, looking at the Time Lady in concern. She saw how Wanda leaned heavily against a wall behind them, panting in pain while she gripped her injured arm severely. Rose could also see how the arm still dripped with blood, even more coming from the Time Lady's side.

"She's not human?" Harriet asked, once again in disbelief to the new information. She really could not believe that two nonhumans seemed so willing to protect them. Especially when they were not of the same species or race or planet.

"Can I have a bit of hush?" the Doctor retorted to the two talking females behind him.

"Sorry," Harriet told him. The Doctor looked back to the Slitheen.

"So what's the plan?" he questioned them. "Come on. You're got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You're murdered your way to the top of government, what for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" retorted Green.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here," the Doctor stated. "What is it?"

"'The Slitheen Race'?" asked the Sitheen posing as General Asquith.

"Slitheen is not our species," stated Green. "'Slitheen' is our surname. Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, at your service."

"So you're family," the Doctor nodded in understanding.

"A family business," said Green.

"Then you're out to make a profit," noted the Doctor. "How can you do that on a 'godforsaken rock'?"

"Ah, excuse me," Asquith spoke up after a brief pause from the Slitheen. "Your device will do what, triplicate the flammability?" The Doctor grinned, suddenly realizing the aliens were catching onto his bluff.

"Is that what I said?" he responded lightly. The Slitheen started towards them again, ready for a slaughter. The Doctor quickly activated the Cabinet Room's security system which placed the room into lock down. Thick steel walls slammed all around the windows and doors. The Doctor brushed his hands together, happy with his genius thinking. He turned to the group, grinning away merrily.

"They'll never get in," he told them, with his cheeky grin growing larger.

"But we can't get out, idiot," Wanda mumbled over by the wall. The Doctor blinked with his grin slowly lessening as he realized they situation.

"Ah," he said quietly. He looked over to Wanda, frowning at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's hurt," Rose said, going over to Wanda to check up on the Time Lady. Rose gently checked over the wounds, seeing the deep gashes. "We need to get you some bandages."

"I think there might be some in the cupboard," Harriet spoke up, quickly setting down the Emergency Protocols to check in said cupboard. The Doctor crossed his arms, looking annoyed.

"How did you get hurt?" he asked with his voice laced with irritation. "What did you do, allow yourself to get a swipe from the Slitheen? Think that just because you're a Time Lord now you can handle getting injured all the time?" Wanda winced, not from the physical injury but from the internal one she felt from the Doctor's hurtful retort.

"Oi, that's enough," Rose bit out, glaring at him. "Why don't you be useful and actually help us with the wounds?"

The Doctor sighed, clearly irritated but went over to Wanda anyway. His gaze lost its harshness when he saw the deep gashes on her arm and side. He thought that maybe it had just been a cut or something. He did not realize the injuries were that severe. He carefully helped Wanda out of her jacket, tossing the useless tattered clothing aside. He lifted her shirt and examined the nasty wounds. Mentally noting curiously how she seemed to have old, round scars on her arm and along her torso. How did she get those?

"Here, this is all I could find," spoke Harriet. She brought out different coats and dress shirts.

The Doctor started ripping them up, wrapping them around Wanda's arm and middle. Blood soaked into the material almost instantly. This would not do. He needed real medical supplies if he was going to patch her up better. But, it would have to do for now. The raven-haired woman would just have to endure her own stupidity for letting herself get hurt.

"There, that should take care of you for now," the Doctor said, patting her on the arm. Wanda winced from the sharp pain. He quickly pulled his hand away, realizing his mistake. "Oops, sorry."

"It's fine," she whispered in reply. She stared up to him, giving a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks." He nodded, walking away.

He knew she would be fine. Her new Time Lord genetics would start healing her up soon. It is probably why she was so willing in allowing herself in getting injured. She had no hesitation with her new wonderful genetics. Such a human response. Thinking that she was invulnerable now that she was no longer the same species. She most likely took it for granted. He would have to scold her for it later.

As everyone moved around the room, searching for anything useful, Wanda moved away from the wall to help Harriet move the Prime Minister. They placed him gently in the cupboard, making sure he had a nice place to rest until they could give a proper burial. The Doctor began discussing why and how exactly the Slitheen fit inside of humans. Mostly with the help of their collars around their necks. Harriet sat at the table, going over the Emergency Protocols.

"Harriet Jones . . . I've heard that name before . . . Harriet Jones," the Doctor said after a while of searching throughout the room. He looked over to the woman at the desk. "You're not famous for anything, are you?"

"Ha! Hardly," Harriet scoffed lightly.

"Rings a bell . . . Harriet Jones," the Doctor spoke again, frowning as he searched through his memories from where he heard that name.

"Lifelong back-bencher, I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now," said Harriet, frowning at the protocols in her hand.

"Of course you're useful. You always help out people when you can, and your true concern is the well-fare of others," Wanda countered, smiling kindly to the woman. The Time Lady currently sat down next to Harriet, trying to keep herself calm and relaxed from the increasing pain growing up her arm. It was growing harder and harder to ignore it. But Wanda kept up her smile, not wanting the others to worry about her and help them out in any way she could.

"Yes, but I'm not important. Never have been. At least, not important enough to make any real change," Harriet told the Time Lady. "I'm just a small voice in the mix."

"But that's what great," Wanda replied. "Any one small voice can make the biggest change. That's what so great about the human society, really. Everyone plays an important key in working together and helping each other out. Everyone is important to help the system run, even a secretary. A MP like yourself can make a world of difference. Better than even a Prime Minister at times."

"I'm afraid the system doesn't always work as smoothly as you think," Harriet replied with a shake of her head.

Wanda nodded. "Well, of course there's always going to be flaws. But don't place yourself down even before you've been up. You may never know. One day you might be Prime Minister yourself and make wonderful things happen.

Blinking at first then chuckling, Harriet merely shook her head once more in response. "Ha! Me? Prime Minister?"

"You never know. And if you ever were to become Prime Minister, you might just be able to make the system work better." Wanda shrugged. She smiled at Harriet. "Besides, I know for a fact that the system you worked out for cottage hospitals is going to be brilliant."

"Really?" Harriet asked. Wanda nodded, giving her a bright smile. Harriet smiled as well, looking back to the protocols. Who knows . . . maybe she could be Prime Minister one day. Not for the power, but to help people and the system. Just as the Wanderer spoke of.

Harriet waved over the Doctor, getting him to look over the protocols with her. They began to discuss over the nuclear plans with the U.N. when Rose suggested they just launch a missile at the Slitheen. To which both Harriet and Wanda said 'no.' Wanda sat back in her chair, gripping onto her arm tightly as she listened to the others talk.

Her whole arm had gone stiff and hard to bend a while back. The whole thing felt as though it were on fire. The same fire like feeling was spreading throughout the rest of her body. She felt a thin sheen of sweat building up around her skin as a fever started. Her body must be fighting off the poison making its way through her system. She wondered if she should tell the Doctor and let him know about the dart that had hit her. But when she glanced over to him, she knew she needed to let him work. There were bigger issues ahead for them besides her own faults. She had been stupid enough to let Margaret hit her. Besides that . . . it might just give the Doctor another reason to hate her.

Just then, Rose's mobile beeped, indicating she had a message. She opened it, stating it was from Mickey. He had sent her a picture of a Slitheen. Rose called him immediately, asking if he was all right. The boyfriend explained that the alien had attack Jackie in her flat. He had saved the mother, making sure they were both safe back in his flat. The Doctor grabbed the mobile from Rose, beginning to talk hurriedly to Mickey.

"Don't talk. Just shut up and go to your computer," the Doctor instructed the man curtly. There was a brief pause as Mickey seemed to refuse at first. The Doctor grumbled under his breath for a moment, then sucked in a breath. Looking ready to do something he would regret. "Mickey the idiot, I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, uh, I need you."

There was a smug reply from Mickey, making the Doctor grumble even more. Yes, he really regretted those words now. But it worked, making the boyfriend begin to do as he was told.

"It says 'password,'" Mickey told the Doctor over the mobile. The Doctor hooked the mobile onto a speaker so they could all hear him.

"Say again," the Doctor spoke to the speaker.

"It's asking for the password," Mickey's voice called out from over the speaker.

"'Buffalo'—two F's, one L," the Doctor instructed him. They could hear some typing and Jackie speaking in the background. Then a denied computer alert tone rang out.

"It says 'accessed denied,'" Mickey told them. "It doesn't recognize my computer for access." The Doctor banged his hand on the table in frustration. He was sure it would have worked.

"What now?" Rose asked. Wanda leaned up closer to the speaker.

"Mickey, remember that present I gave you?" Wanda spoke to the speaker.

"Um . . . . yeah. But I've never really used it or anything," Mickey responded.

"Well, now it's time to be put to good use," Wanda told him. "Go ahead and plug it into a nearest port. It should start to run a whole sequence of numbers on your screen. Then, type the password once it's done." They heard Mickey shuffling around, doing as she instructed.

"Got it," he said after a few minutes. "Man, this thing works wonders. Really is a great gift, Wanda."

"You're welcome. I'll have to get you some more gadgets later," Wanda replied brightly. "Especially to make up for the trouble you went through for a year because of the idiot." She sent the Doctor a cheeky smirk. He grumbled some, then started to go on a ramble about why exactly the Slitheen crashed into Big Ben. Why would they gather up that much attention?

"The Slitheen were hiding, but then they put the entire planet on red alert," Rose added in. "What would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her," they heard Jackie say over the speaker. Rose frowned at the device.

"Well, at least I'm trying," Rose retorted.

"Well, I got a question, if you don't mind," Jackie retorted back. "Because since that man and woman walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter disappear off the face of the Earth."

"I told you what happened," Rose responded in annoyance.

"I'm talking to _them_," Jackie bit out. "Especially to you, Doctor. 'Cause I've seen this life of yours. And maybe you get off on it and maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me, just answer me this . . . is my daughter safe?"

"I'm fine," Rose replied, laughing at the silly question.

"Is she safe?" Jackie asked again, knowing not about Rose's safety for the moment, but in later adventures. She needed to know. "Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

The Doctor stared off some, thinking it over. He glanced over to Wanda, seeing the blood on the makeshift bandages they had made. No. Rose would never be safe. Neither would Wanda or anyone else. It was never safe to be around him. He did not speak. Only remained staring distantly at the blood on Wanda's arm. He watched as the raven-haired woman stood up from her chair, leaning in closer to the speaker.

"Jackie, he can't promise that," Wanda told the mother. "But I can. I promise you, Rose will never be hurt. She will always be safe. I will never let any harm come to your daughter and she will always come back to you. You will never lose her."

"You promise?" Jackie asked, sounding very skeptical by this promise.

"I promise. I give you my word," Wanda spoke evenly. "And I only give promises that I can keep. Remember that."

"Okay. I trust you," Jackie said after a moment, sounding relieved to know that her daughter was safe.

Mickey told them that he accessed the full network of the U.N.I.T's database. The Doctor instructed him where to go, listening into the signal that was transmitting from the North Sea of the Slitheen's ship. They heard the doorbell of Mickey's flat ring. Then, they heard Jackie crying out something in a panic.

"They found us," Mickey said fearfully.

"Mickey, I need that signal," the Doctor said curtly, not wanting to worry about anything else at the moment. They needed to find out what the Slitheen were up to first. The planet's life possibly hanging on the line.

"No, you don't," Wanda told the Doctor. "I'll just tell you everything in a minute. I'm allowed to now." She turned her attention to the speaker, ready to help the two on the other line. "Mickey, remember those pickled eggs I told you to keep? You still got them, right?"

"Yeah, I think so," Mickey stated quickly.

"Go to the kitchen and gather them up along with anything else vinegar," Wanda instructed him. "As soon as he crashes through the door, hit him with all the vinegar you got. Then just watch out for the splatter."

"What splatter?" Mickey asked.

"You'll see."

"What the hell does vinegar have anything to do with this?" the Doctor asked in annoyance. More or less annoyed that she was so willing to give him the information he needed now of all times. Any other time when he asked for it: nothing. But now?

"They're from Raxacoricofallapatorius," Wanda explained. "They're calcium based life forms. The vinegar will—."

"Yes, yes. I know that. Thanks," the Doctor snapped at her, annoyed that he was not the one to figure it out. They heard the screeching of the Slitheen and Jackie naming off the items she was putting together from Mickey's kitchen. A whole lot of pickled items. Then a splash and splattering. Both people on the other side of the line made a sound in disgust. Everyone else gave a sigh in relief.

"Right. Splatter," Mickey grumbled over the speaker, sounding revolted by the after effect of the Slitheen exploding from the vinegar.

"I'll help you clean it up later," Wanda sighed, sitting down on a chair. It was getting hard to remain standing. Everything in the room kept titling around as the fire continued to spread through her angrily. The Doctor marched over to her, glaring down at her.

"Explain. Now," he growled. She sighed, knowing this was only going to make him even more angry.

"The Slitheen plans are to make everyone panic over an alien invasion," she began to explain. "First the crashing into Big Ben. Then the alien experts. They're going to announce to the nations of the world that the aliens killed the experts and are here to kill everyone else, as well. Then, they are going to beg the U.N. to give them the nuclear codes for launching."

"But why?" Harriet asked.

"To make everyone attack each other with their own nuclear weapons," Wanda told her.

"Making everyone fight against each other. World War III," the Doctor finished for her. "The whole planet gets nuked." He nodded, finally seeing the puzzle fit into place. He then promptly glared harshly at Wanda. "You should have told me this sooner! I could have stopped this! I could have stopped those people from dying!"

"I'm sorry about your friends from U.N.I.T. But we will stop this," Wanda said quietly, feeling remorse for those she had not been able to save. All those poor people . . . she felt her hearts clench at the thought of all of them.

"How do you know that?!" the Doctor shouted. "We could all die! Planet Earth—wiped from existence! All because you think you have it all handled because you're a Time Lord now!"

"Doctor, this has nothing to do with me being a Time Lord," she told him tiredly, feeling weak. "I just couldn't tell you. I can't mess with events."

"Liar," he barked. "You think you're so _special_ now because you're no longer human. That's why you like to throw yourself into danger. That's why you always like to take charge and be the hero. Placing people's lives on the line. All because you were given the gifts of a Time Lord. But let me just say now: there is _nothing_ special about you. Never has been and never will be, whether you're a Time Lord or not."

Wanda had enough. She felt her anger boiling up, fed up with all the hurtful remarks and retorts from the Doctor. Every single word hurt. It hurt worse than the poison slowly eating away at her system. She shot up from her chair, making it fall over with violently to the floor. She slammed her fist on the table, making it shake harshly. She glared in rage at the Doctor, gritting her teeth at him. Rose and Harriet both jumped back some, startled by the woman's ferocity in her gray eyes. Even the Doctor looked slightly shocked by such anger.

"Do you think I wanted to be a Time Lord?!" she screamed at him. "I was very much happy being a human! I was content! I didn't want to have special powers, or be anything more than normal! I didn't want any of this! How do you think I felt when I found out I was no longer human?! That I was some other being that I knew I never wanted to be?!

"How would you feel if one minute your someone else and the next you're not?!" she continued to scream. "How would you like it if you suddenly turned human and were never allowed to be a Time Lord again?! How would you like it if you were suddenly thrown into another universe where everyone kept dying around you, and everything was filled with cruelty, violence, hatred, and so much worse things that it makes your hearts ache?! Huh?!

"Quit acting like I'm enjoying this! Quit acting like I want to be here or be a Time Lord! Because I don't! I don't want to be a Time Lord! I don't want to be in this universe! And I certainly don't want to be here with _you_!" Her voice started to break. Tears beginning to trail down her face. "I just want my life back. I just want to be human again. I want my family. My friends. My normality. I just . . . . I just . . . I just want to go h-h-home." Her last words came out shaky and wavering.

Wanda began to sob loudly. Turning around quickly, she walked swiftly over to the cupboard. She slammed the door closed behind her and slide down to the floor over in a corner. Burying her head into her one good arm around her knees, she let herself cry over the loss of her past world and life. Hating herself more and more by the second as she knew the Doctor would never wish to be friends with her now. Not ever.

XxXxXxXx

Dang. Things don't seem to be going well for anyone at the current moment. Hope all readers did in fact enjoy the new chapter. Let me know if you did in a review. It helps me greatly in getting feedback so that way I know to make the story perfect for everyone. :)

Reviewers:

**CalicoKitty402**: lol I think that'd be funny to watch. ;) But I'm sure Nine will be nicer . . . eventually. It's more of he just needs to learn to control his temper and his mouth.

**TheLastNephalem**: Yeah, Nine can be a bit of a hand full. Be my guest to slap him, though. ;)

**dream lighting**: It's not that Nine does not like Wanda. It's more of whenever he gets mad, he just runs his mouth without truly thinking about the words he is saying during the moment. Especially when he's just frustrated with everything. Though, usually after he calms down, he does feel bad about what he had said before.

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Yeah, the Doctor always is far too stubborn for his own good. That's for giving the words of support for Wanda. She'll really appreciate them. ;) I appreciate them as well. :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter as well.

**grapejuice101**: Yeah, though from his perspective, he's really not trying to be a jerk. Just happens to act that way whenever his temper is running high. Hopefully things will get better for him and Wanda in the next chapter. :) Hope to see you there!

**Just80**: Yeah, I think he does, too. But then again, he's not really thinking about what he's saying. Just letting his temper do the talking, really. Sorry, but no chameleon circuit from where Wanda came from. ;) In fact, there's not much from our universe within Wanda. Just the _Doctor Who_ show, but that's all spoilers for now. ;)

**Sophia**: I'm sure he'll say sorry and make things right . . . eventually. Thanks for the review. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: Don't worry, Nine will sort of patch things up with her to make her not think like that for the future. ;) Plus, after a bit, once everyone's calmed down, Wanda will realize it's just Nine being Nine again and running his temper as usual. Well . . . it's sort of bad from where Wanda's injuries are going. And it's really not that he truly hates Wanda (any Wanda) in general. It's more of he's just letting his temper do the talking, as usual. Tempers can really be a messy thing, especially during tough situations. But yes, Second Wanda is used to his temper directed towards her as well. Though, not to this harsh extent, really. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**bored411**: Well, her words there might have done the job. Hopefully he snaps out of his temper. ;) Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) Yep, I'm glad she forgot and let it happen, too. lol

**00 Sexy**: lol Well, don't worry. I'm pretty sure he snaps out of his jerkiness in the next chapter. :)

**firedog1235**: Really? I've seen him get angry with the good guys quite often. But then again, it's more him just ignoring them in anger instead of saying anything truly mean or spiteful. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**Sah**: No, I think edgy is a good word for it. :) Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well. :) Yay! I'm so happy that your sister is liking the first part of the story so far. I hope she enjoys the rest and will like this second part, too. :) And tell her from me that I happily welcome her to the story! :D It's sort of apart of her unknown past is the reason why she has that particular personality trait in not liking herself. Kind of like why the Doctor has such a ego of himself, Wanda really does not have a ego at all. Third Wanda will have less of this trait, but there will still be some self-conscious issues. It's really just a part of who she is, so it won't ever fully go away. At least, not within the trilogy. Oh, I know, right? Always so stubborn them two. lol Thanks! Have a great and fantastic day yourself! :D Hope to see you in the new chapter! Also, sorry, I really don't know the name of the woman model I used. I found her picture on a stock site, so there wasn't much credit given to her.

**MinecraftLover00**: Yeah, people who let their tempers get the best of them tend to act very harsh and mean, without actually realizing they are acting in such a spiteful way to begin with. Even towards the ones they care for. Hopefully things will get better for Wanda and Nine in the next chapter. I hope you liked the new chapter. :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Oh, yes, I agree. Nine does need to learn to control that temper. But things should be getting better between him and Wanda in the next chapter. ;)

**Blinked310**: Oh, don't worry about that. There's no reason to be sorry. I'm just happy seeing from you whenever you get the chance to review. :) I know how crazy life gets and messes up our time to just relax and enjoy things. Especially when it comes to reading. Man, I miss being able to just sit down and read. *sigh* Oh, well, maybe after school lets out. I'm glad I've been doing go with the developing relationships and characters. I was worried I was not conveying them all that well. Oh, yes. Wanda truly is too stubborn of her own good. lol But don't worry, someone shortly will be giving a nice talk that Wanda needs. ;) Glad you're enjoying the mysteries as well. Oh, and, Nine with his ever large temper and mouth. When will he learn? lol Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and hope to see you in the future again! :)

**doctorhuntingthingsat221b**: Hello! I'd like to welcome you officially to the site! Not that you weren't welcome before. ;) Glad you're enjoying your new user name and such. :) And don't worry about being behind. Take your time and just enjoy the story. I know how busy life can get. Hope to see you in the future with your awesome new user name! :D

**Guest**: Thank you. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :) Hope you like the new chapter as well.

**Squidtastik**: Oh, yes, Nine can really be a big prat. But hopefully he gets better with time. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. :) I hope you will like this one as well.

**Gladoo89**: lol Glad you enjoyed the little 'talk' Rory gave Wanda. lol Yep, Aleena has been popping up more often than people realize. She's just been well hidden. ;) Let's just say spoilers for now on who she really is. Ooh, and really, really good theory as well. I love it. :D Spoilers once again. ;) You just have to wait and see with part three with there being the full reveal of who (what) Wanda is. Yep, this will be happening in another part, or sequel, of the trilogy. Third Wanda is getting her own part of the story just like First and Second Wanda. :) And Alpha will be seen within this next part as well. Yes, Nine is rather temperamental, isn't he? Also, Wanda will be showing up with Eleven very soon in the future. Hope you don't mind the wait for all of these mysteries and chapters.

**ELLI 1773**: Nah, don't worry about reviewing all the time. I know how busy life can be and how crazy as well. Just when you get the chance or feel like it. :) I'm just happy seeing from you. :D Yay! I'm so happy that you enjoyed the chapter! Glad you like the shifting changes in Wanda. I was hoping I was writing that out well. Let's just say spoilers for now on who/what Alpha is. But trust me, things might just get crazy once the truth comes out. Yeah, it would be way too soon and strange if Wanda did suddenly jump at the Doctor. Things have to be taken slow, especially when it comes to love. ;) Hope you will like this chapter and continue to enjoy the story throughout the future! :D

Well, that's all I got for today. Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. :) Thanks you all for the amazing reviews and support you have been giving the story! For being totally awesome, here's a whole crate of sonic screwdrivers, fezes, jammie dogers, and bow ties! Woo!

~Tinker~


	26. Ch 26: Nuclear Plans

Welcome back, lovely readers!

Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Never got a chance to do so. Been far too busy and life kept biting at my arse. lol Anyway, onto the new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 26: Nuclear Plans

They all stood in silence for a few moments as the sobs of Wanda came muffled from the cupboard. The Doctor's eyes remained wide in shock as he felt disbelief at what happened. Then, slowly, heavy guilt started to creep and set in within him. Did . . . did he make her cry? He . . . he did not mean to. He never wanted to make her cry. At least, not _his_ Wanda.

"I've had about enough of you," Rose spat at the Doctor. The blonde girl stormed over to the Doctor in rage, jabbing her finger harshly into his chest. "This is the third time you've made her cry now. You always treat her like dirt. What has she ever done to you? Huh? Nothing."

"I . . . I didn't think . . . ," he trailed off, feeling his anger finally recede after seeing Wanda cry. _His_ Wanda cry. He had never seen her cry before. Seeing her become upset like that, her tears running down her face . . . it made his hearts twist at the sight. He grabbed at his chest, wondering why they felt like that.

"That's your problem. You never think," Rose bit back. "You just say whatever and don't think of other's feelings. You just let your temper do the talking. Now look at what you've done." She pointed to the cupboard to where the sobbing continued to come from.

"Do you have any idea how much she misses her family? Her friends? Do you have any idea how much this universe scares her?" Rose said harshly at him. "And what does she do? She fights through it and pushes on. She keeps helping others and doesn't even take the time to think for herself. She even risked her life today saving a man from the Slitheen. That's why she was hurt. Because she _saved_ someone. Someone she didn't even know and she jumped right in front of him and saved him."

"She saved someone?" the Doctor asked in puzzlement.

"Yes," Harriet said, adding in her own words. "She acted without even hesitating. She jumped right into the danger, willing to risk it all. She acted valiantly, saving a man, a mere stranger. Someone who isn't her own race." She frowned in disproval to the Doctor. "And I do not appreciate the way you spoke to her. I don't know you or her, but I can tell what you've said was nothing kind."

"I'd say," they heard Jackie say over the speaker. The Doctor looked at it in surprise, having forgotten that Mickey and Jackie were still on the line.

He really did not mean to be so cruel to Wanda. He only felt resentment for her being a Time Lord. Not towards her directly, but to the whole situation at hand. For one, humans always seemed to take things for granted. Always wanting to have more power, and be the strongest and the most special out of the bunch. His anger had assumed the same could be said for Wanda in some ways, even if she did not act like such.

Two, he felt angry that whatever power of the universe could give someone the ability to become a Time Lord, just like that, then it should have helped him. Helped him save his own people. Save the natural-born Time Lords that really needed to be saved. To save his lost family and friends. To be kept alive. And yet, it did not. The universe instead just gave away his race's power to another small and insignificant human being.

But yet . . . to him. . . she was not insignificant. In fact, she never had been anywhere close to insignificant. She was different from other humans. She did not see things just inside the box like they did. She saw beyond that. She saw the universe and life for what it truly was. Even the chestnut incarnation seemed to see things differently than other humans. He had watched the way she gazed onto the dying Earth on Platform One. Instead of having sadness and finding the sight horrendous to watch, such as what Rose had gone through, he had seen a calm and peaceful look coming from the younger Wanda. She saw beauty in it like that way he did. Not something dying, but something changing and moving on. Something being born.

Wanda did not want to have power. She was happy with just living in his TARDIS and travelling. No wants to change time. No wants to be rich. No wanting anything more than just his friendship and to be able to travel with him. And she had always been there for him when he needed it during those rough eight months. She had helped him move on so much. Yet . . . why could he not just want to help her as well? She had lost a home, too. She had lost all her friends and family. Why did he never even think of that?

He had never once stopped to think about this. Never once bothered to even ask her much on her thoughts or feelings were in losing her home. Of course, at the time, he had merely thought it was all in her head. But still, thinking on it now, he should have at least asked her. Perhaps even comforted her on the subject, much in the same way she had always consoled him through the loss of his own home world. They had both lost a home, friends, and family. Why had he never even taken a moment to give her the same consolation as she had given him? His guilt built up, weighing him down as it hit him in realization. He truly was an idiot.

His eyes shifted over to the cupboard, wincing as he heard the soft crying coming from within. What had he done? Why could he never think before speaking? He . . . he did not truly mean all those words. He had not even realized what he had been saying had been effecting Wanda so badly. He had just been . . . blowing off steam. Now . . . had he ruined his friendship with his most trusted companion? Should he go to her, comfort her and tell her how truly sorry he was for treating her in such a way? No . . . she would never forgive him. He had been too idiotic and foolish in allowing his temper to get the best of him. To have let such words be thrown at her so viciously in the first place. How could she ever forgive him?

He walked over, sitting down at the table and looking regretful and guilty. Rose shook her head, wishing he would just go and apologize to Wanda. The blonde girl stared over to the cupboard, hearing the silence from within.

"Here, let me go talk to her," Harriet said quietly to Rose. Rose nodded, knowing she needed to talk with the Doctor some more.

Harriet walked over to the cupboard, opening it and closing it gently behind her. She saw the woman in the corner, curled up sadly. Harriet walked over, sitting down next to the Time Lady.

"Wanderer, it's all right," Harriet spoke kindly, gently touching the woman's shoulder in comfort. "You don't have to be upset just because of someone's ignorance. I've been through that myself most of my life."

Wanda sniffled, wiping at her eyes. She felt foolish for allowing herself to become over emotional. She knew how Nine was. He always said these sorts of things. She just needed to let him go through his temper like usual. But . . . he had made her so angry and upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this, Harriet," Wanda whispered with a thick voice, hoarse from the sobbing she had done. "I just . . . became overemotional I guess."

"No, he was being cruel to you," Harriet replied, shaking her head slightly.

"He doesn't mean it. He just has a temper, that's all," Wanda countered, wanting to defend him. She did not wish for Harriet to see him as cruel when truly the Doctor really was kind. "He goes through these moods, not really thinking. He lets his hate for the universe get the best of him, which he really does not mean to in the first place. Give him awhile and he'll be back to normal. Happy and laughing like usual."

"It still did not give him the right to say that," Harriet disputed. She paused, thinking. "I'm not all quite sure what was said. I did hear right that you were human once?"

Wanda nodded. "Yes."

"And that you're from another universe?" Harriet saw the nod from Wanda. The older woman blinked in surprise to this, astonished. "There are such things as other universes?"

"Yes. I'm from a parallel universe to this one."

"My word . . . that is astounding." Harriet looked at her in amazement. Then, bright curiosity set in. "And how is this universe compare to ours? What is your world like?"

"Well . . . it's a lot different from this one." Wanda paused, trying to remember all she could of her world without having memory blocks or headaches. "No real violence. No killings. Everyone was always friendly to each other. Everyone would always help out each other whenever they can. Everything was just . . . peaceful."

Harriet nodded some, trying to picture a world such as that. "I like this universe of yours. I would rather like this world to be more like that."

Wanda smiled kindly to the future Prime Minister. "Well, if anyone can make a world of peace, it'd be you, Harriet."

Wanda thought on this, sadly remembering the poor choice the future Prime Minister was going to make. Wanda always did love Harriet Jones. The woman really was amazing and wonderful. But . . . had made a wrong choice in actions for that one brief moment. Even if there were good intentions involved. The Time Lady shook her head, trying to stay thinking on the current Harriet next to her.

"I tell you what, though. This world, this universe . . . it feels much more alive than my old home," Wanda explained. "Everything here is more vibrate and sharper. Everything is just so . . . wonderful with the more heartfelt emotions and feelings it gives a person. It's truly magnificent in its own way."

Harriet pondered over this, wondering how a world could seem so magnificent if it did not have a truly peaceful state. She glanced to the door when it opened, seeing Rose poke her head in. The girl walked into the room, leaving the door cracked behind her.

"Hey, Wanda," Rose said softly. "Don't mind the Doctor. He's just being an arse again."

"Yeah, I know," Wanda smiled at her. "Don't mind me, either. I don't want you thinking I don't want to be here with you, Rose."

"I know," the girl smiled back to her. "You just miss your home. I know I would. That . . . and I really don't think I could handle being a Time Lord, either. It seems rather . . . I don't know. Too heartbreaking, I guess."

"It is, in a way," Wanda replied softly. She stared distantly to nothing, letting her mind wander over the new role she held within this universe. The same role and burden of which the Doctor carried as well. "It hurts all the time. You can hear the universe crying out in pain. You see how everything is alive and dead all at the same time. It's an overwhelming sorrow that is always eating at your hearts." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "It's why I was so scared when I found out I was a Time Lord. I knew what cost comes in being one. I would never wish that for anyone. Especially . . . not the Doctor."

They all remained silent after that. Each lost in their one mind in thinking on Wanda's words. Harriet sighed, shaking her head. They needed to get back on task. Who knew what the Slitheen were going to do next.

"Come on. We better get back to work," Harriet said quietly. "We need to think of a solution to stopping the Slitheen."

"Yeah, sorry," Wanda spoke to them. "I've been holding you all up. Why don't you guys go ahead and work with the Doctor. He'll think of something. I'll just . . . stay out of the way."

"You're not in the way," Rose said firmly. She walked over to the Time Lady, pulling her uninjured arm to help her up. "You're going to help us, too. We need you just as much as the Doctor." She tried getting the woman to stand, but Wanda remained sitting. The Time Lady even looked guilty about something as she stared meekly down of the ground.

"Sorry, but . . . I can't feel my legs," Wanda whispered. Harriet and Rose both blinked in surprise. Confused by what the Time Lady was saying.

"What?" Rose asked in bewilderment.

"I lost feeling in my legs a few minutes ago," Wanda explained quietly. "I think . . . I think the poison has shut down the muscles within my legs."

"Poison?" Harriet blurted out. "What poison?"

"The poison the Slitheen injected me with when she hit me," Wanda said. Both Harriet and Rose gasped, looking horrified.

"Wanda, why didn't you tell us you were poisoned?!" Rose exclaimed in horror. Especially in realizing her friend had slowly been dying all this time and had not said a sling word about it.

"I didn't want you to worry," Wanda told the panicked companion, keeping her gaze down in guilt. "We have other things to worry about besides me. I wanted us to focus on saving Earth first."

"Oh, that is no excuse," Rose scolded her. The companion rushed over to the door, opening it quickly. She was surprised to see the Doctor standing right by the doorway. He must have been listening in on them. He seemed to be in his own world, however, staring off distantly to the ceiling. Rose shook his shoulder quickly to snap him out of it. "Doctor!"

"Hmm? what?" he asked, snapping out of his daze.

"It's Wanda. She was hurt worse than we thought," Rose told him. "She's been poisoned."

"What?!" he exclaimed, quickly pushing past Rose to go into the small room. He glared at the Time Lady, feeling angry that she had been foolish enough to leave this important information out. He could see it now. The clear signs of poisoning. The dilated eyes, sweaty and clammy skin, discoloration in the pigmentation, and the way she kept shaking. He felt a great spike of worriment and fear go through him. "You've been poisoned and didn't bother to tell me?"

"I just . . . I just didn't want you to hate me anymore than you already do," Wanda whispered, looking down to the ground sadly. The Doctor's anger deflated immediately. His eyes stared at her in shock.

"I don't hate you, Wanda," he spoke gently, walking over to crouch beside her. He kindly laid a hand on her shoulder, wishing to show her comfort, a way to tell her sorry for what he had said. "I could never hate you."

"It's not what Young Wanda thought," Wanda replied, staring up to him. "She truly believes you hate her. She hates herself because of it."

The Doctor felt his breath leave him. As if someone punched him in the gut. He could see it now. The young chestnut staring back at him through those gray eyes of his Wanda. The sadness and timid nature of the girl he had met . . . . . the Young Wanda. First Wanda. She had been Wanda. An earlier Wanda, and he had been so . . . hateful. Just as he had been hateful to his Wanda.

"I don't hate her, either," he spoke quietly. "I'm sorry for what I've done. I've never meant to make you upset. Or any incarnation of you hurt or sad. I was stupid and idiotic."

"But you were right. I am worthless," Wanda breathed out dejectedly. The Doctor sucked in a sharp breath. Had . . . had he truly made her feel that way? He certainly never intended nor meant to do so.

"You're not worthless. Never have been or will be," the Doctor assured her. "And . . . I'm sorry to have ever made you feel that way. I never meant to make you doubt yourself." He watched as Wanda still looked uncertain about herself. But seemed to feel slightly more calm and at ease by his words. He was glad. He never realized until now how insecure Wanda was about herself. If he had known, he would have helped her gain more self-worth and make her see how truly fantastic she was. He gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder. "Come on; let's get a look at you."

He gently bent down and scoped her up into his arms. He felt awkward carrying her, but he knew that by now her muscles would be shutting down. It was no use trying to get her to walk. He sat her down on a chair, beginning to look over her. Rose and Harriet stood behind, both gazing anxiously to the Time Lady.

"Where did the Slitheen hit you with the poison?" the Doctor questioned carefully.

"In my arm," Wanda said, pointing to the spot. He pulled back the red bandages to see a greenish spot on her skin. It had vein like trails forming around the area with the area red and inflamed. The poison having already worked its way steadily into her body. He sighed heavily.

"You should have told me sooner," he whispered. "I could have figured out a way to heal you."

"You and I both know we needed the TARDIS for that," she whispered back. "We were stuck in here. Why bother telling you when there was no curing me."

His gazed hardened staring at the green infected area. She was right of course. Telling him would not have done good either way. She was in trouble from the start. He placed the bandaged back around her arm and moved away, sighing in frustration for his lacking in saving his friend. He walked over, grabbing some alcohol and going back over to Wanda. He moved the bandage back, pouring some of the liquid on the spot. She winced and hissed loudly at the stinging.

"That might help some," he said, ripping up some more strips from a dress shirt from the cupboard, making new bandages for her. He wrapped the strips around her arm as gentle as possible. "How did the Slitheen poison you?"

"With this," Wanda replied, pulling out the dart from her pocket. He grabbed it, giving it a sniff. He analyzed the chemical compounds quickly through his mind. He noted how it was not a specifically deadly poison. At least, not to Time Lords, and only if it were cured in the first few hours. But they had been locked in the Cabinet Room for many hours now. It was past the point he could have cured her. Now . . .

"Well, we'll just have to get you to the medical bay after this is all done," he said cheerfully. "You'll be fine." He gave her a strained smile. She smiled at him, patting his arm gently.

"Liar," she whispered. He winced, dropping his smile. She squeezed his arm softly. "Don't worry about me. Focus on saving everyone else. Stop the Slitheen and put an end to this, making sure everyone else lives. Other people come first before little-old me."

The Doctor did not this, but he knew Wanda was right. There was nothing more he could do for her. But there was plenty more he could do for Earth. And it started with confronting the Sliteen, making certain he understood everything they were planning with the nukes and the spaceship's signal from UNIT's computer. He nodded curtly, hating how there was nothing more he could do for his Wanda, his friend. He stood up angrily, going over to the door where he knew the Slitheen were waiting. He slammed the button, opening the steel door to see a group of Slitheen standing there. He glared darkly at them.

"You get the codes, release the missiles," the Doctor growled at them. "But not into space, 'cause there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. The whole planet gets nuked." He watched as the Slitheen Margaret, now dressed in her human suit again, walked over towards him, looking very smug and victorious.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames," she spoke proudly. "Not crashed, just parked. Barely two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place, what for?" Harriet asked over the Doctor's shoulder. He noticed how both she and Rose had come up beside him to confront the Slitheen as well.

"Profit," the Doctor bit out darkly. "That's what the signal is, beaming into space, ad advert."

"Sale of the century," Margaret told them smugly. "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it, piece by piece. Radioactive chunks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, _Doctor_. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of five billion lives," the Doctor said in a hard tone.

"Hmm. Bargain," Margaret replied. The Doctor glared harshly at her as his eyes held a brief dark flash. The Slitheen held no sympathy. Not for the five billion lives, and especially not for Wanda who was slowly dying behind them.

"Then I give you a choice: leave this planet, or I'll stop you," he told Margaret. Both she and the other Slitheen laughed at his words. Unbelieving to his abilities he held to saving the planet.

"What, you . . . trapped in your box?" she retorted while the other Slitheen continued to laugh mockingly.

He gave her a menacing stare. "Yes. Me." He slowly lifted a hand, pushing the button again. The steel doors slid shut. Not before Margaret gave a worried expression at the dark and frightening eyes of the Time Lord. The Oncoming Storm had arrived.

XxXxXxXx

Morning came slowly as they waited inside the room. All looked tired as they worried over what was to happen to both the planet and Wanda. Rose glanced over to said Time Lady lying on the floor. They had moved her a while back onto the floor with the Doctor's jacket under her head as a pillow. The woman had fallen asleep some hours ago.

The Doctor had tried to keep her awake, wanting to make certain she stayed with them for as long as possible before . . . well, before the end came. But Wanda had kept saying how tired she was and she really thought she should just take a nap. Before he knew it, the Time Lady had simply passed out in the chair next to him. She had been panting with wheezing breathes, sweat covering her body, and running a high fever when at first she fell asleep. But the Doctor noted strangely how as soon as she did fall into slumber, her symptoms seemed to slowly fade away. In fact, now, Wanda's breathing had even out some and she did not look as pale. But the fever and cold sweat still remained, and when he had checked over her earlier, he noted how her hearts had slowed down dramatically, beating at a unusually slow pace for a Time Lord. He grew even more fearful then, knowing that it must be a sign that she was dying. Even if she did indeed look . . . slightly better, it was still a bad sign for her hearts to be beating so slowly.

"Doctor, is she going to be all right?" Rose asked the Time Lord once again. She had been repeating the same question worriedly over and over. She knew the answer every time, but still . . . she held onto her hope.

"No. I've told you this," the Doctor replied sadly. "There's nothing we can do." He knew Rose was just in denial. He wanted to be as well. But there was no denying it. The poison was going to be too much for the Time Lady. He was not even sure if regeneration would happen. Even if it did . . . his Wanda would still die. Replaced by the blonde girl from before. He was not sure if he could handle that.

Rose started to cry once again when she received the same answer. She walked over to the Time Lady, kneeling beside her to stroke her head. She was going to lose her best friend. Even though she did not know Wanda for very long, only a few short days, she felt as though she had known the woman her whole life. Even the other two Wandas. They all had been so wonderful to her. Wanda truly had been the best friend Rose ever had. Even if others may think of her as silly to see it that way. A still stranger to her in many ways. Rose could not help but see the woman that way. She knew Wanda always did see her as a best friend as well.

The Doctor glanced over to Rose, seeing how the girl tended over Wanda. He had been watching the way the girl seemed to care greatly over his Wanda's wellbeing. He actually found himself glad that the human girl was here with them. That she was their companion. Maybe Wanda had been right after all. They did need a nice companion like Rose. Even if she still was annoying at times.

He looked over in surprise when he saw Wanda begin to stir. He had actually been rather shocked that the Time Lady was not already dead, or even regenerated. She should have hours ago. But yet . . . she still struggled through the poison, pushing her body to the limits. How? Even at Time Lord standards it seemed impossible. Yet she was still there and looking much better.

He walked over beside Rose, kneeling down next to Wanda as she slowly woke up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better, actually," Wanda replied tiredly. She blinked away the sleep from her eyes and yawned loudly. "I think I just needed a nap. Rest always does help heal." She smiled at them, then it dropped some when she saw the worried looks from Rose and surprised ones from the Doctor. "What is it? Is something wrong? Did I turn all green in my sleep or something?"

"No, it's just . . .," Rose said quietly. She glanced over to the Doctor, frowning at him. "I thought you said—."

"I know what I said," the Doctor said quickly, getting the girl to shut up. He helped Wanda sit up, checking the mark on her arm. The gashes were still here and just as nasty as before (which should have been healed by now with her genetics). But . . . the poison area . . . it was gone. The injury from where the dart that had hit her was present, a small round hole with dried blood around it. But all the green discoloration and vein marks had vanished. He placed a hand on her forehead, feeling the sweat still there, but it was drying up. Her fever was gone. Her skin was even starting to look healthy again.

"Looks like it passed through your system better than we thought it would," the Doctor stated, smiling at Wanda. "You're going to be fine."

"That's good to hear," Wanda replied with a smile. "Sorry if I worried you guys for nothing."

"Oh, I'm just so glad you're all right," Rose said cheerfully. She threw her arms around Wanda, giving the woman a happy and warm hug. Wanda laughed, hugging the girl back in delight. The Doctor stood up, frowning as he walked away. It was still . . . impossible.

Rose's mobile started to go off again. The Doctor answered it on the speaker. They could here Jackie on the other end, explaining what the news reporters were discussing. The U.N. had still not come to a conclusion on the nuclear codes. But it was imminent that the codes would be released with the whole world filled with dread over the 'alien threat.'

"All right, Doctor, I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be something you can do," Jackie finally spoke after explaining the news reports.

"Mickey, any luck?" asked Rose, leaning the table closer to the speaker.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail," said Mickey over the speaker.

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet responded sadly. Wanda looked over to the Doctor, seeing the distant and remorse gaze. She had seen that look before many times. She stood up from the floor, walking over to him

"You shouldn't be up. You need the rest," he said quietly, glancing at her.

"I'm fine," she said evenly. She touched his arm, looking carefully into his eyes. "I know what you're thinking. It's all right. Go ahead and tell them."

"Tell us what?" Harriet asked, looking over to them curiously. Rose stared at them as well, seeing the plan forming in the Doctor's eyes.

"There's a way out," the Doctor told them, sounding grave. "There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose asked him. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, then walked over to the table to talk to the speaker.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe," the Doctor told Jackie over the mobile.

"Don't you dare," Jackie replied immediately. "Whatever it is, don't you dare."

"That's the thing . . . if I don't dare, everyone dies," the Doctor stated. Wanda walked over to the speaker to speak with the worried mother.

"Hey, Jackie, I made you a promise, remember?" Wanda said in reassurance. "I'm not about to break it now. Your daughter will be fine. We'll keep her safe."

"I can't guarantee any of us will make it out of here, Wanda," the Doctor said sternly. She stared steadily at him.

"Well, I can," she replied. She stared at him squarely, keeping her gaze even with his. "You need to learn to trust me, Doctor. I trust you more than anyone else in the universe. All I ask is that you give me a chance and learn to trust me as well." He stared at her for a few seconds, feeling stunned that she trusted him that greatly. Even after the way he had been treating her.

"You really trust me that much?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. More than anything," she replied with a smile. He smiled back, nodding.

"All right, then, I trust you," he said.

"I trust you, too," Rose added, nodding to them both. "Do it. Whatever it is, do it. I trust you both with my life."

"You'd trust us? Just like that?" the Doctor asked, looking at her in disbelief. The girl nodded firmly.

"Yeah," she responded, sounding as though it would be something obvious. The Doctor looked at the blonde companion, stunned for a moment, then smiled. Maybe she was a good companion after all. He grabbed the Emergency Protocols suitcases off the table, and placed them in front of him. Harriet and Wanda stood behind him while Rose sat on the table.

"So how do we get out?" Rose asked.

"We don't. We stay here," the Doctor told her, opening the suitcase. He pulled out the protocols, flipping through them quickly. He leaned back close to the speaker. "Use the 'buffalo' password. It overrides everything."

"We're in," Mickey told them after a few moments of typing. "Here it is, uh . . . HMS _Taurean_, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

"Right, we need to select a missile," the Doctor instructed him.

Mickey worked out which missile to select, making it aim at Downing Street. The Doctor ordered him to fire. They could tell Mickey hesitated for a moment before doing as the Doctor told him. Jackie could be heard panicking in the background, stricken with worry over her daughter's wellbeing. Even with Wanda's promise, the mother still felt that her daughter's safety was on the line.

"Right, you lot, come and help me," Wanda told them, hurriedly going over to the cupboard. "We need to get everything out. It's going to be the only place safe for us."

"Will this work?" Harriet asked.

"Yep. I made a promise didn't I?" Wanda replied, throwing out different boxes. Harriet and Rose helped her, rapidly tossing out the supplies from the cupboard. The Doctor rushed over to help as well, knowing it might just work.

Mickey kept them informed of the missile's tracking. He stopped any other defense missiles that tried to stop it. Making sure it stayed locked on target and heading straight for them. The Doctor unplugged the mobile from the speaker, keeping it with him as he walked around helping the others empty the cupboard. Mickey told him that the missile was incoming, right at their doorstep. They all rushed into the cupboard, slamming the door closed behind them. Crouching down under a shelf, they held onto each other's hands tightly, waiting for impact.

It hit violently. The whole place shook and exploded around them. The cupboard tossed them around, spinning over and over again as the building around them fell apart. It finally came to a stop with them all thrown around on top of each other. Wanda had landed right on the Doctor with her face pressed against his chest. She could hear his hearts pounded away in alarm to what had happened. She sat up her head, smiling down to him.

"That was fun. Can we do it again?" she asked brightly.

"No," he grumbled. He blinked, noticing how close they were. Frowning with a red tint forming on his face, he pushed at her. "Get off would you?"

"Sorry," she chuckled. She hopped off him, looking over for Rose and Harriet. Both seemed rather frazzled, but okay. Rose sat up, her hair sticking wildly around her. Wanda laughed on how funny the girl looked. "Nice hair."

"Yours, too," Rose laughed, loving the way Wanda's looked frizzed out around her head. Wanda laughed, brushing her hair down.

"You really did know that everything would be all right," Harriet spoke to Wanda, standing up in the small space. "How did you know that would work?"

"Like I said, I know things," Wanda stated, going over to the steel door of the cupboard. She helped the Doctor, who had been trying to push it over. It fell at their feet, letting them see out into a destroyed and shattered building. All that was left was rubble and splinters of wood all around. Some spots were still on fire from the missile's impact.

"Made in Britain," Harriet said fondly, patting the side of the steel cupboard as they stepped out onto the rubble. A guard quickly came over to them, asking if they were all right. Harriet straightened up, whipping out her ID for the guard.

"Harriet Jones, MP, Flydale North," she spoke with authority to the guard. "I want you to contact the U.N. immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down." The guard seemed to hesitate, clearly confused as to how the group could have possibly survived the missile. Harriet waved him along. "Go on, tell the news."

"Yes, ma'am," the guard said, quickly turning to do as he was ordered. Harriet turned her attention back to the trio behind her.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out," the woman said to them.

"Like I said before, you'd make one great leader. One hell of a Prime Minister, I'd say," Wanda said with a smile. Harriet merely laughed again to such a silly notion, shaking her head. She went to go off and see where she could help with the emergency crew, and possibly calm the citizens down. Wanda stared solemnly at her.

"Harriet," she called out, making the woman stop for a moment. Harriet turned to Wanda curiously while Wanda gave her sort of a sad gaze. "Be careful on the choices you make. You never know where they could lead you." Harriet nodded, walking off to continue her task.

"I thought I knew the name," the Doctor said as they walked through the rubble. They stared down the street, watching Harriet address the news reporters graciously. "Harriet Jones—future Prime Minister, elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"Yep," Wanda nodded. The Doctor looked over to her, feeling the same guilt from before.

"I'm sorry about . . . everything I said to you," he told her. "I shouldn't have been so angry with you. Especially over something you can't control." She smiled to him, seeming to feel guilty on something as well.

"It's fine. Really," she replied. "I'm sorry, too, about what I said. I truly didn't mean it. I was just . . . upset."

"We tend to say things when we're upset. Things we don't mean," he said softly. He stared sadly to her. "Do you really wish to go home and be human again? I could try to figure out a way somehow, if that's what you want."

Wanda shook her head. "No. This is who I am now, and this universe is my new home. I wouldn't want to change that for anything." She hugged his arm happily. "I really am glad being here with you. You, Rose, Jackie, and Mickey. You're my new family, and I always want to be here with you all." She glanced between Rose and the Doctor who stood on each side of her. She cleared her throat loudly, giving the Time Lord a stern look. "Now, I think it's time for someone to get a TARDIS key. Don't you think so, Doctor?" He smiled, digging through his pockets.

"Yeah, I think so, too," he agreed, pulling out the key on a silver chain. He handed it to Rose. "Here. You've earned it. I'm glad to have you on board with us." Rose beamed at him, feeling elated to have finally earned his approval.

"Glad to be on board, too," she said cheerfully, giving him a big hug. The Doctor stiffened, looking awkward and glancing to Wanda as if pleading for help from the clinging girl. Wanda merely laughed, finding his expression hilarious.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda sat in the medical bay while the Doctor looked over the scanners and analyzing the diagnostics. He had dragged her there the moment they arrived back to the TARDIS. Wanting to check her over and patch up her wounds. Rose had gone off to see her mother and Mickey. Letting them both know that they were okay and had made it out. Crisis all gone. Nothing more to worry about.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" Wanda asked the Doctor. He had been examining and looking her over for hours now. He simply refused to believe that all the poison was gone and that she was fine now. He seemed to think something was still wrong with her.

Truthfully, she was just as bewildered by her still being alive. The poison should have killed her, especially with her lacking of her regeneration energy in being able to heal herself in the first place. But, somehow, she lived. The poison seemed to have disappeared after the slumber she had within the Cabinet room. How and why? She and the Doctor both did not have the slightest clue. It made her slightly worried by the fact that she still lived. It only seemed to point more in the direction of something being completely wrong with her. But what exactly made her so different and caused her to be such an anomaly?

"Until I can figure out why you didn't die," the Doctor stated to her earlier statement, studying the readings on the scanner. He had taken a sample of blood from her, running it through the computers for a diagnostic. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the blood cells with new antibodies floating around within her blood stream. Nothing to which he had ever seen in a Time Lord.

It had almost seemed as though her body had cured itself. It had created antibodies specifically designed to fight off the Raxacoricofallapatorian poison. It was unbelievable. A Time Lord could fight off dangerous chemicals and such, but the antibodies already needed to be a part of the genetics. There were no creating brand new immune systems to fight off poisons a Time Lord had not already adapted to. This . . . was impossible. Wanda was impossible. She defied logic and normal standards, even for a Time Lord. It was like the first few samples he had taken from her. The helix strands all wrong and the chromosomes that made no sense. All of her blood cells held a different make up. . . . . What was she?

"I'm alive, isn't that something? Can't we just accept that I'm okay and be happy about it?" she teased him lightly. "Or are you just mad that something else happened that you can't figure out?" She poked him in the side. He sighed, shutting off the scanners.

"Right," he mumbled. He would simply have to study her results later. He turned, smiling to her. "So, I saw from the TARDIS scanner that there's this plasma storm brewing. Care to fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it?"

"With Rose, too?" she asked as they walked out of the medical bay and down the corridor. The Doctor smiled brightly to her.

"With Rose, too," he confirmed, happy to have the girl traveling along with them.

"Promise not to be such a prat to her from now on?" Wanda teased him, bumping him lightly with her hip. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I promise not to be a prat," he responded, giving her a smile. "To both Rose and you."

Wanda raised a brow at him. "To all mes?"

"All Wandas. Promise." He gave Wanda a sassy grin. "No more angry me from now on. Only smooth sailing between us." He paused, having a guilty look on his face. "I . . . I really am sorry for being such an arse back there. Sort of let my temper get the better of me again."

Wanda smiled kindly, patting him on the shoulder. "It's fine, Theta. All of us tend to let our emotions get the better of us during times of turmoil. I let my own anger get the best of me as well, to which I'm sorry for making you worried that I wished to leave."

He shook his head, dismissing her worriment of him being upset over what she had said. She had every right to angry with him. "Nah, I'm more of the bad guy here. You forgive me, right?" The Doctor gave her a hopeful look, almost having the same puppy-eyed expression as Eleven would have in the future.

Wanda chuckled and smiled some at his expression. Eleven did pull off the puppy-eyed look better. But . . . Nine was just as cute in her opinion with the expression. "I'll always forgive you, Theta. No matter what."

XxXxXxXx

Well, it looks like things are better between the two of them. For now anyway. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. :) Let me know in a review if you did or not. I'm always happy to see from all you wonderful and amazing readers! :D

Reviewers:

**FallenArcAngel16**: Yeah, she finally just had quite enough of Nine. But at least things are back to normal now for them both. :) Both of them good friends like it should be. Yay! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. :D Hope you will continue to find enjoyment into the future with the new chapters to come.

**Sophia**: Yay! I'm glad it was good. :) Hope to see you later and that you will enjoy this new chapter as well. :)

**bored411**: Well, he finally snapped out of it. And it seems something within Wanda might have helped with that poison. ;) Spoilers for now, though. But her other injuries still heal slowly as usual with her. At least Nine cares now. :) Thanks for the review and support. :) Hope the update was not too late coming out, and that you will like the new chapter.

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Hey! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you! :D Hope things have been doing good for you. :) Yeah, Wanda finally reached that boiling point. Second Wanda is one of those who holds her anger in for a long time and finally snaps when she's had enough. I'm so happy you liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one as well, and the Doctor's reaction as well. :)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Nah, she's fine from the poison. But the only question is now: How is it she lived? Guess it's just more spoilers for the future. ;) But at least Nine snapped out of it. For now, anyway. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :D

**Snowy702**: Glad you're liking the craziness going on between them all. I agree. I've always seen words as far more effective than physical altercations. Aww, I'm sorry last week did not go so well for you. :( I hope this week will be much better. :) I'm so glad the story is making you happy. I hope you continue to find happiness with it in the future. :) Thank you for being such a lovely reviewer and supporter of the story.

**AxidentlGoddess**: Lol Yeah, I think everyone wanted to give Nine a good smacking. Yep, he finally got the hint and realized his mistake. Things might be smooth sailing for them ahead, at least somewhat. Oh, and I've been doing the regrets on purpose for the most part. It will make more sense why the story has been flowing that way in the future within part three. And Wanda's self-worth should be getting better in the future. It just takes time, especially when she still has some First Wanda in here. Plus, you are right, there was some events to cause some of those issues to carry over to Second Wanda. It's something I like to do with each new incarnation of Wanda. Sort of build up their traits through the situations their last incarnation had gone through, making them into what they are. I kind of always seen the Doctor going through the same things, being born into his new self through the trials and turmoil of his previous regeneration. Oh, and here's to hoping that this chapter helped reveal some of that ache. :)

**Kylie Winchester**: Glad it was a good cry and not a bad one. Aww, thanks. I hope to be a good writer, but I don't think I'll ever truly be amazing. Glad you think I am though. It just makes me so happy in bringing others joy with the story. Hope the story does indeed bring you joy now and throughout the future. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Oh, I hope it wasn't a bad cry. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that, and that it will bring you more joy than sadness. :)

**grapejuice101**: Yep, definitely worse for that moment. But it seems things have gotten better now. :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**Justus80**: Yeah, agreed, and on top of all that, suddenly becoming a totally different species all together. It would just be way too much for me. I agree though, Wanda definitely needs a nice break. Maybe even a nice date with the Doctor. ;)

**Rumbleroar13**: Yay! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! :D Yeah, I think losing her family and friends, plus her home world, will always be a heartache within Wanda that will never truly go away. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Yeah, pretty bad. But at least things are better now. :) However, can't really see Nine not ever losing that darn temper of his. He really just can't keep calm and cool when it comes to his temper. Oh, well, at least there will be someone in the future to give him a good punch to knock some sense into him. lol

**little101**: It really does show you the differences in not only personality of each Doctor, but with the relationship they how with Wanda as well. Nine really is nothing but sort of a ill-tempered, but close friend. While Ten and Eleven are very much the lovers of Wanda's life. But you're right, Ten and Eleven would totally slap Nine around for being so temperamental. ;)

**Glado89**: Lol Sorry for the cliffhanger there. The round scars were from the tubes placed within her when the Silence were trying to steal energy from her. Maybe no physical smacking, but Rose's words hit just as hard. ;) Nine doesn't really see himself as superior, just his species. I think it's just a Time Lord thing. Well, I hope it's shocking for the final reveal of Wanda. But I don't think I have it as good as River's shocking reveal. That was just too priceless and unbeatable in my opinion, I mean wow. lol Glad you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Sonny13**: Yeah, Nine's just a temperamental git sometimes. But at least he's learn not to be such an arse anymore. For the time being, anyway. lol

**thetasigma**: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. :) And all things are now good between Nine and Wanda, for now at least. lol

**Sah**: I'm proud of her, too. Nine definitely needed that smacking on him. I think Wanda would greatly appreciate a hug. :) Glad I was able to make the adventure better. I know how those moments within the show were not the best, so I tried working with them the best I could. I'm so happy you enjoyed them. :) Sorry for such a long wait for this update. I've been dealing with a load of stress lately. Barely have time to sleep, let alone try to edit on the story. Hopefully I can get a better schedule of the story going. Oh, that's so sweet of you. You don't have to do that for me. :) Actually, I photoshop as well. Me and a good friend of mine have that as a hobby together. That's what we did with the two covers for the story. And, sorry to say, but my friend already made up the covers for the third part of the trilogy and one even for the special story coming up in the future. I would take you up on that offer, but I'd hate not to use the covers my friend worked so hard on. :( But if you'd like, you can still make covers for the story. I'd love to see them. :) Oh, and thanks! You have a totally fantastic day as well! :D

**LovableAmethyst129**: Sorry for the tearing up there. Hope that wasn't a bad thing, and that this chapter will make up for that. :)

**Guest**: lol Oops, my bad. I'll try not to end chapters like that in the future. Hopefully this chapter made up for the cliffhanger from the last one. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter so much. Hope you like it as well. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: Yep, agreed. Definitely an arse. You got to remember though, this Nine (and the other Doctors as well) holds a different personality than the Doctor we know from the show. Alternate universes at play and such. So this Nine is going to seem rather stupid and beyond rude compared to the Doctor we know and love. Glad it's entertaining. :) I hope this doesn't mean the first part of the story was boring, though. Hope you will also continue to find enjoyment through the rest of the story into the future. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yep, agreed. Big-old prat. lol Yeah, the dart really was not good. But at least things turned out all right in the end. And if you're wondering how exactly, let's just say spoilers for the future. ;)

**thewholocklover**: Yay! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! :D Hope you continue to enjoy the future chapters to come. :) I'll try my best to keep up good work.

**orlha**: No, she's not lying. It was mentioned briefly how she spent a few months with him after the Cold War situation in trying to find the TARDIS with Clara from the south pole. Older Eleven sort of said this very briefly with her. It will be explained more and made more clear in the future. Sorry if I did not convey this well enough in the past and made you confused. There's sort of a twist in why the Doctor can't tell her, but that will be coming up within part three. Hope you don't mind the wait. :)

**SonicScrewdriver**: Yay! I'm so happy you enjoyed it! :) Hope this was not too much of a wait for the new chapter.

**otakuchamasherlockluvr**: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and the bit of drama going on with the mix. ;) lol Yeah, I did work pretty hard in making certain to lead up to this point with Wanda finally snapping. It needed to be done in mostly to get her and the Doctor to both move on into the future of sorts. Oh, you and me both. I've been hoping for a normal schedule for a while now. But life (plus major stress) hardly even give me time to even sleep anymore. Ugh! I'm sorry this update came out so late. I hope to get more out in the future without such a long wait. You have a awesome day/night, too! :D

**BeCent**: Hello! And welcome to the story! :D I'm so happy you are enjoying it so far. :) I hope to make more like this in the future. I am even working on a special story to tie in with the Wanderer of Time trilogy once its all done. Aww, thank you. I'm just so happy you are enjoying the story so much. :) I hope to keep up in writing well in the future. Don't worry, Wanda will be finding out her past completely within part three of the trilogy. Hope that is not too long of a wait for the solution to the mystery. Oh, and don't worry about the rambling. I have a habit of that, too. ;) Hope to see you in the future! :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And thanks to everyone who just gives the story a chance and gives it a quick read. I really appreciate that so much! Cookies and sparkles for all! :D

Have a fantastic day, everyone!

~Tinker~


	27. Ch 27: The Stolen Face

Hey, readers.

Once again, sorry for taking so long in updating and for posting the chapter up so late in the day. I swear, with the certain holiday here in the U.S., things have been crazy. All I want to say is those who are brave enough to venture out on Black Friday, I salute you. lol Oh, and before I forget, Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, then I hope you at least had a great day. :) And to celebrate holiday/great day, I'm posting up two chapters today. So go ahead and check out the next chapter after this one. If you want to that is.

Also, before anything, I'd like to say sorry about the last chapter. There were many errors within it that I did not pick up before I uploaded it to the site. I'm sorry for that, I'll try to edit over the chapters more carefully within the future. And I do promise to re-edit over the whole story once I'm completely finished with the entire trilogy and extra. Thank you to those who pointed this out to me, I really appreciate it. :) Let me know in the future if I make any more mistakes like this. I'll try to do my best in making the story as perfect as possible, for I truly wish to give you readers the best story. For you all truly deserve the best for being such lovely and fantastic readers. :)

Anyway, enough from silly me and my rambles. Enjoy the new chapters! :D

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 27: The Stolen Face

Ten dusted off his moped in a back room of the TARDIS. It had been ages since he used this last. He could not even remember when. He planned on giving a tour New York for Rose, going to see an Ed Sullivan show performance for the main event. The girl needed a nice break after going through the other universe and losing Mickey. She really had been torn up about everything that had occurred. The Doctor wished Wanda had been there with them, or was even here now. She would know how to cheer Rose up better than he could.

He paused in grabbing a white helmet off a counter, staring distantly at it. He had been thinking sometime now about the Time Lady. Ever since that kissed they shared in the medical bay. It had been . . . the most wonderful and blissful sensation. His hearts would not stop their joyful beating and his mind screaming 'yes!' when he finally gave into his desires. But then . . . she had rejected him. She had looked so horrified by him kissing her. She had called it 'wrong.' But how could it have been so wrong when it felt so right?

And he wanted to kiss her again, so badly. But he knew he could not. Wanda might not ever want to be with him that way. She might forever see him only as a friend. Never wishing to be anything more like the way he wanted them to be. She might even despise him now for being so forceful with the kiss. It had gotten a little more vigorous than he originally intended. It was as though his body had taken control. It craved Wanda even more so than he ever thought he could. Or maybe, that was all his own craving for her, and he just never realized it until kissing her.

Could he cope in merely being friends when he wanted so much more? Could he tell her the full extent of his true desires and emotions for her? Could he tell her that he . . . that he . . . . No, he could not say it. He could hardly even think it in his own mind. It had been centuries since he last told someone those three simple words. Words that had never held such deep meaning to him before. But now, they felt like weights on his hearts. Could he . . . should he dare even say them again? Give his hearts out to another? Every time he had in the past, it only ended up breaking his hearts. Why would now be any different? Would Wanda be any different than all the others he had let himself fall for?

The Time Lady might even be right in calling their desires for each other 'wrong.' Maybe they should not delve into anything more than friendship between them. It might possibly hurt them both in the end if things were to become more complicated between them. Now that he thought about it, he was being foolish and foolhardy in letting his emotions get the better of him. He needed to gain self-control and keep their companionship as professional. Not personal. They were friends, nothing more and nothing less.

He blinked when a flash of white light hit the corner of his eye. He glanced over to see Second Wanda standing and staring around curiously next to him. She had changed her outfit from the last time he had seen her. She wore a longer, sage, military jacket now that actually had longer sleeves and pockets in the front. He could see a white shirt underneath the jacket with its buttons only halfway done. Tan cargo pants this time; still with as many pockets as before and the same black combat boots as always. He recognized the new outfit. It was the same one she changed into after the run-in with the Slitheen and her getting poisoned. To which he had still not figured out why she survived the encounter.

Then again, when thinking of that day, he winced internally. That was one of many days he regretted in his actions and words against her during his Ninth self. He had a hard time forgiving himself for being such an arse to Wanda. It was one of the reasons why he made sure to try so hard in making certain that First Wanda's stay with him was perfect. He wanted to make it up to her and her future selves. Show the Young Wanda that not all the times between them were all that bad. There was just as much good, too.

"Oh, hey, Doctor," Wanda said, smiling when she saw him there. "What room of the TARDIS are we in? I don't think I've ever seen this one before."

"It's where I keep the scooters," he told her, looking back to the helmet. Now that she was here again, he felt somewhat anxious. They had left off in a very awkward time. Though, she acted as though she were fine being around him. Did she forget about the kiss? What would she say if he brought up the subject matter?

"Scooters," she nodded, looking at the blue moped. "Nice. I always wanted to ride one." She glanced over to him, seeing how he seemed uncomfortable with her here. Had she done something wrong? "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. Everything's _molto bene_," he said quickly, busying himself by looking over different tools on the counter. Wanda raised a brow at him and his odd behavior.

"Liar. What is it?" she asked, walking over to him. She peeked at his face, seeing how embarrassed his look. "Tell me. You can talk to me."

He sighed, setting down the tools. "We didn't leave off on a good note last time."

"Really? Was this a future me or something?"

"No, this you." He turned around to face her, rubbing a hand through his hand as a red tint slowly grew on his cheeks. "Last time we . . . well, you remember, right? In-in the medical bay?"

Wanda blinked, her face growing a slow creeping blush. She remembered. She remembered very well. She had been dreading coming back to face this particular Doctor again. It had been very startling to say the least when they had both kissed like that. Though, she had been lucky enough to have some time to think over it. And luckily, she really had come to terms for their emotions and wants for the other. Though, she still greatly felt uncomfortable in wanting to be with him. But she understood now his love for her. And . . . really, she was growing to be more accepting with it. But . . . still . . .

"Right, that," Wanda whispered, looking away to sit on the edge of the blue moped. She sighed heavily, staring down to the ground with remorse swimming in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any problems. And I didn't mean to make you upset, either. I truly am sorry for that."

"You . . . you didn't," the Doctor replied, feeling confused by her apology. Why would she be sorry? He was the one that had caused the rift in between them. "Why would you think you caused problems?"

"For leaving you like that. I must have distressed you by my reaction," Wanda explained softly. She glanced over to him, feeling her hearts pick up in speed in thinking over the words she wanted to say to him. "I've thought it over . . . the kiss. I've had plenty of time to reflect over it and . . . I was thinking . . . that maybe we could be—."

"Just friends. Yep. Took the words right out of my mouth," the Doctor said quickly, going ahead and finishing her sentence for her. He did not wish to hear her say it herself. He turned back to the tools on the counter, hurriedly occupying himself with their distraction. "Didn't know what I was thinking before. Lost my mind again there. Over emotional. You know how it goes." He laughed some, though the laughter sounded uncomfortable.

Wanda blinked in shock. Friends? Is that what he wanted to be? But . . . she had thought he wanted more than that. It had been clearly shown what his desires were back in the medical bay. Had she thought wrong? But what of the future Doctors? She had been about to suggest what the Doctors of the future had always wanted from her. A relationship on a more personal level. However, it seemed this earlier version of Ten had different notions on what their relationship should be.

She leaned slightly over to gaze more at his face. She saw the clear anxious and worried expressions coming from him. How tense and uncomfortable he was in being around her presence. He was almost being . . . shy in some ways in his behavior. Much like the way she herself was when it came to the new and overpowering desires from within. She smiled kindly in understanding, knowing he was going through just as much turmoil towards his own feelings as she was with hers. They were both unsure on how to proceed with their new development. Funny how much alike they were at times.

"If that is what you want," she responded softly, giving him a comforting smile. "Whatever makes you happiest, Theta."

The Doctor glanced briefly over at her then turned his gaze back to the tools in front of him. So badly did he wish to say 'you make me happy' to her. The words wanted to push their way through and blurt out his hearts wishes to her. To even just give in and grab ahold of her, giving her another passionate kiss as he so baldy wished to. But he forced the desire down and kept a level head. He needed to keep control over his unstable emotions. He was beginning to act like an adolescent all over again. He was over nine hundred years old of bloody sakes. Not some ninety year old, hormonally unbalanced, teen.

Glancing over at Wanda once more, the Doctor frowned slightly as he thought of something else he wished to speak to her. "Quick question. When you were here last you kept hinting at me getting together with Rose. Can I ask why exactly?"

Leaning against the counter next to the Doctor, Wanda picked up a stray tool and fiddled with it some in her hands. "You and her . . . you were both supposed to be together. It was what I have always seen from my show. From the timeline. But . . .," she sighed, setting the tool back down, "as we all know, things don't always go as planned within this universe. Mostly because of me getting in the way. Just like I always do."

"Wanda, you never get in the way of things. You don't cause any sort of trouble or corruptions like you seem to always think you do." Setting the tools down, the Doctor turned to face her more directly. "Hang on, you thought I liked Rose? You thought me and her were together? You're kidding, right?"

"That was how it was meant to be."

"But we both know time doesn't work like that." He scooted closer to her, gently touching her shoulder as he saw a gloom of guilt wash over Wanda. This was something that truly was tearing her up. It surprised him greatly that she would feel such a way. Then again, he thought perhaps this had more to do with her lacking in self-worth.

"Look, Wanda, things . . . change," he told her kindly. "And, yes, you might have had a part in this change, but it doesn't mean it was a bad thing. If it weren't for you, I would have never allowed Rose on board in our travels, meaning I would have never gained a best mate. Because that's all we are to each other. Mates. Nothing more."

Wanda pinched her thumb, beginning to twist it slightly in uncertainty. "But—."

"And because of you being here with me . . . you helped through my dark times after the Time War. You have no idea how low I was before you found me. I really do believe that if you had never appeared into my life . . . I might not even be here now."

Wanda tensed, feeling her hearts twist at the very idea that the Doctor might have . . . . It still scared her to even think on it. "Well, I'm glad to have been there to make things better for you again. I'm glad you're happy now and out of those dark times."

"Couldn't be happy without my best friend here with me." The Doctor smiled, patting her shoulder merrily as she returned the smile in delight.

Glancing over the Doctor's shoulder, Wanda spotted another moped in the corner. A nice, purple one. She grinned at the sight of it. "Oh, yes. I'm so driving that." She excitedly went around him, going over to the scooter.

"But you've never ridden a scooter before," the Doctor said, raising a brow and feeling rather anxious for her to drive something like that. Wanda bounced over, grabbing a light purple helmet that went with the moped.

"I've driven the TARDIS," she replied, sitting on the moped. "How much different could a scooter be?"

XxXxXxXx

Surprisingly, not that different.

She found it delightful riding the moped out of the TARDIS doors after the Doctor rode his own out onto the street. She grinned brightly, loving the way it handled. She pulled up beside the Doctor, grinning at him and Rose.

The girl had been ecstatic when she saw the Time Lady. Rose had immediately grabbed onto Wanda and started hugging her tightly, telling her about Mickey and Rose's parents from the other universe. Wanda was sad to hear about Mickey and the poor people who had suffered from the Cybermen. Especially in knowing that she had not been there to help them out. But she had assured Rose that it would not be the last time they ever saw their fun loving techie. Which made both the Doctor and Rose confused to that. But Wanda merely winked and told them 'spoilers.'

Rose had dressed up in a pink poodle skirt for the era they had arrived to. She even had a pink helmet to match. Wanda stayed in her normal outfit, simply refusing to wear a skirt or dress of any kind. Stating to both her friends how she hated wearing something other than pants.

"Oh, but you would've looked lovely in a skirt," the Doctor commented, pouting some on the thought of missing out in seeing Second Wanda in a dress. "I never get to see this you in a dress."

"Tough," Wanda remarked, grinning cheekily at him. Rose giggled at them both, finding it amusing how much they flirted with one another without even realizing it. They both were so naïve. The blonde girl hopped on the back of the scooter with the Doctor, strapping on her pink helmet.

"You sure you want to ride with him?" Wanda asked skeptically, raising a brow as she strapped on her own helmet. "Do you have any idea how he drives?"

"I do not drive that bad," the Doctor responded, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Ha! I rode with you in the hover bike games," Wanda retorted cheekily. "You were terrible!"

"Was not!" he countered. He revved up the moped, but made it jerk forward sharply, making both Rose and his helmet to bang against each other when he stopped it short. The Doctor blinked down in surprise to the scooter having that reaction. "Oops, that was the gas. Hang on, I meant . . . right . . . where are the brakes again?"

"Um, Wanda, is it still too late to ride with you?" Rose asked nervously.

"Yep!" Wanda exclaimed, laughing loudly as she sped off on her own moped.

"Ha! Found them!" the Doctor laughed, speeding off after Wanda. Rose held onto the Doctor in a death grip as they whipped through the streets. Both Time Lords had a brief race of sorts between their mopeds before they had to come to a stop when a red London bus passed by.

"That's not right," the Doctor noted, glancing around to see the Union Flags flying around. "We should be in New York."

"Well, guess what, we're not," Wanda said, giving a slight chuckle to the Doctor's perplexed expression. "You got us lost. _Again_."

"No, no. This could still be New York," he responded, continuing to gaze around to their obvious 'not New York' surroundings. "I mean, this looks very New York to me. Sort of . . . Londony New York, mind, but . . . " Rose started giggling along with Wanda at the Doctor's embarrassment.

"What are all the flags for?" Rose asked, pointing to the Union Flags.

"Coronation of Queen Elizabeth II," Wanda explained. "We are in Muswell Hill, London, 1953. Nice, quiet, _not_ New York, London."

"All right, so I got us lost. Again," the Doctor grumbled. Both females snorted at him. "Oh, shush." He revved the moped's engine and took off. Wanda followed right behind them.

They came to a stop down a street, parking their mopeds when they spotted a Magpie Electricals van with people unloading a large telly from the back. Mr. Magpie himself stood beside the back of the van, watching the people bring their new device into their house. The Doctor started to go into a ramble on how great 1953 was, excited to be in the year. Rose ignored the rambling as she gazed around curiously to the neighborhood.

"Look at all the TV aerials," she nodded to all the antennas on the roofs around them. "Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My nan said tellies were so rare, they all had to pile into one house."

"Yep, that is odd," Wanda nodded in agreement. She grinned at Rose. "Good eye, Rose. Clever as always."

"Thank you," Rose replied cheerfully, linking her arm with Wanda's as they giggled. Just then they were interrupted in their laughing by a woman shouting for help.

They looked over to see a few gruff policemen roughly shoving a covered husband into a black car. They rushed over to ask what was going on, but the curt policemen merely pushed them away, telling them that it was police business. A young boy, Tommy Connolly, ran out of a house next door.

"Oi! What are you doing?" the boy yelled angrily at the police. Tommy ran up beside the trio, looking stricken by someone being taken away. Rose glanced at the boy, pointing to the man being placed into the car by police.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" she asked the boy.

"Must be Mr. Gallagher," Tommy answered. They watched as the wife of the kidnapped man sobbed on the side of the street as the police car drove off. Tommy shook his head sadly. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters." Before the trio could ask any more questions from Tommy, his father, Eddie, shouted angrily for the boy to get back into the house. Tommy reluctantly left the scene, obeying his father's command.

The Doctor called for both Rose and Wanda to quickly get on the mopeds to give chase to the police car. They took off after the policemen's black car, driving swiftly through the streets to keep up with it. The car rounded a corner far in the distances in front of them. They whipped around the corner themselves to see the street to be a dead end. Only two men with a vegetable cart and brooms were seen down at the end of the street.

"Lost them," the Doctor stated in disbelief to the sight of the dead end. "How did they get away from us?"

"I don't know. It's a mystery," Wanda said, leaning her elbows on the front of her moped and grinning away at them. "Think you could figure it out?"

"You know how they did it?" asked Rose curiously.

"I don't know. Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Wanda shrugged, giving them a sly grin and a wink. "You'll just have to figure it out for yourselves. I'll only take the fun out of it if I tell you."

"Well, I'll have to get cracking and figure it out," the Doctor winked back.

"Ten quid says I figure it out first," Rose said to him.

"You're on," he laughed. Rose and Wanda laughed with him for a moment before the girl paused to think.

"Monsters, that boy said," she pondered aloud, making the Time Lords look to her. "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbors." The Doctor smirked some.

"That's what I like about you—the domestic approach," he told her. Rose grinned happily.

"Thank you," she responded. Then she blinked and the grin dropped. "Hold on. Was that an insult?"

"That was totally an insult," Wanda nodded. Rose scoffed and smacked the back of the Doctor's helmet, making him flinch as if he had felt it.

"Why do the both of you always gang up on me?" the Doctor responded, sounding almost as though he were whining. Rose and Wanda laughed as he revved the engine and turned the moped back around to the neighborhood they had come from. Wanda gave a brief glanced up to a rooftop aerial, seeing the electricity crackling around it. Frowning in uncertainty, she revved up her moped, speeding off after the Doctor and Rose.

XxXxXxXx

The night fell around them as they went straight to the Connolly's house. After ringing the doorbell, Eddie was the one to answer the door. They all said 'hello' with the Doctor telling Eddie that the trio came representing Queen and country, checking in on the Queen's subjects before coronation. They went straight passed the confused looking man and into the living room to see Tommy and a worried and timid Rita. Wanda smiled kindly to the woman, knowing what Rita had been going through with her abusive husband. The Time Lady was glad to know that after this adventure was over, neither the wife, the grandmother, nor the son had to go through Eddie's wrath any longer. Rita went to speak up as a friendly introduction to them, but Eddie interrupted her rudely.

"Now, then, Rita, I can handle this. This gentlemen's a proper representative," Eddie said curtly, giving his wife an irritated gaze. Rita nervously gazed away from the newly arrived trio. Eddie stood looking proud and important to be having Queen Officials in the same house with him. "Don't mind the wife. She rattles on a bit."

"A woman is allowed to speak her mind if she wants to," Wanda said, giving Eddie a look of antipathy. She glanced over to see the Union Flags on the floor. "And you seem to just let the flags lay on the floor, do you?" Eddie looked embarrassed and irritated to have a woman talk to him that way. But he kept his mouth shut since she was with a representative. He gave his wife a sharp look instead.

"There we are, Rita. I told you, get them up, Queen and country," Eddie said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Rita said to Wanda, feeling embarrassed to have the Union Flags just lying about with representatives in the house. Wanda just waved a hand kindly at her, smiling with dismissal of the woman having done anything wrong.

"Get it done! Do it now," Eddie ordered Rita. The Doctor placed a hand out of Rita, stopping her from moving to be ordered around in such a manner.

"Hold on a minute," the Doctor said to Eddie, giving the man a stern gaze. "You've got hands, Mr. Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?"

"It's housework, innit?" Eddie replied as though it were obvious.

"And that's a woman's job?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"Of course it is."

The Doctor stared sternly to the man. "Mr. Connolly, what gender is the Queen?"

Eddie paused for a moment, looking baffled. "She's a female."

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?"

Eddie looked hesitant and suddenly nervous. "No . . . not at all."

The Doctor picked up the flags, handing them to the husband. "Then get busy."

Eddie nodded quickly, grabbing the flags and started to pin them up, greatly embarrassed. "Right. Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have the Union Jacks left, right, and centre."

"Excuse me, Mr. Connolly. Hand on a minute," Rose spoke up, standing up and placing her hands on her hips to give him a stern stare. "'Union Jacks'?"

"Yes, that's right, isn't it?" Eddie asked, though starting to sound uncertain by what he had stated.

"That's the Union Flag," Rose corrected him. "It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea." Eddie looked even more embarrassed, apologizing quickly to Rose. Rose gave him a strict gaze. "Well, don't get it wrong again. There's a good man. Now, get to it!"

Eddie quickly went to pin up the flags faster. Rose had a smirk on her face as she sat back down on a chair. The Doctor gave a sly grin to the companion and Time Lady. Wanda stood snickering behind her hand, proud of her two companions to have stood up for Rita and told the hostile husband a thing or two. The man really did deserve a good talking to for what he has been doing. The Doctor and Wanda both sat down on the couch, smiling at the surprised looking Tommy and Rita.

"Anyway, I'm the Doctor, this is Wanda and Rose, and you are?" the Doctor introduced them quickly, looking over at Tommy.

"Tommy," answered the boy.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy," the Doctor said brightly. He and Wanda parted on the couch, making room for the boy to sit in between them. Tommy sat down with a smile, still finding it hilarious how the new strangers told his father off. The same time Rita sat on a chair next to them.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" the Doctor asked Rita quietly, giving the woman a studying gaze. He could see clearly the turmoil going through her and Tommy's faces. Rita glanced nervously over to Eddie, then leaned in closer to the Doctor.

"Did you say you were a Doctor?" she questioned him.

"Yes, I am," he answered. Rita breathed in a shaky breath.

"Can you help her?" she asked, sounding ready to cry or beg for help. "Oh, please, can you help her, Doctor?"

"Now, then, Rita, I don't think the gentleman needs to know," came the strict and hard tone from Eddie behind them.

"Oh, the gentleman does," the Doctor responded curtly. He kept his gaze on the increasingly nervous wife.

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help," Rose spoke up kindly. The wife merely began to sob. Both Rose and Wanda went over to her, giving the crying woman a comforting hug.

"It's all right. We're here to help," Wanda whispered to Rita. "Everything is going to be okay, now that we're here."

"Hold on a minute," Eddie said, glaring at them. "Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" He glanced down in disgust to the flags in his hands. "What the . . . what the hell am I doing?" He crumbled up the flags, throwing them down. He stormed up to them, pointing aggressively at the Doctor. "Now, you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

"This isn't even your house! So shut it!" Wanda snapped at him. The man glared at her.

"I will not have a tramp woman talk to me like that!" he yelled at her. The Doctor shot up like lightning, grabbing Eddie by his vest and throwing the man against the wall. The Doctor bared his teeth and glared at the man as the Time Lord felt hot anger and possessiveness burn through him.

"You take that back!" he snarled in the man's face. Eddie looked frightened, trying to back up as far as he could from the furious Doctor. The Doctor merely banged him against the wall again. "Take it back now!"

"Doctor!" Wanda cried in alarm. She stared at him, stunned that he would be acting in such a way. She had never seen him lose control like this before. At least, had never seen Ten lose control. Especially not younger Ten. Why was he getting so angry over a little insult? The Doctor glanced over at her, seeing the alarm on everyone's face. He looked back to Eddie, keeping his dark glare but loosened his grip some on the man's vest.

"Now, you, Mr. Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark _pit_ of trouble if you don't let me help," he spat in the man's face. "So I'm ordering you, _sir_, tell me what's going on!" Loud thumping started to bang over their heads. Everyone slowly stared up as the thumping continued on in a rhythm.

"She won't stop," Eddie said, sounding defeated in their dark secret finally realized. "She never stops."

"We started hearing stories all 'round the place. People who've changed, families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared," Tommy began to explain. "Then the police started finding out. We don't know how. No one does. They just turn up, come to the door, and take them, any time of the day or night." The Doctor let go of the vile husband, turning to the boy.

"Show me," he told Tommy.

The boy nodded, leading the trio upstairs to the room of the thumping. Rita and Eddie followed behind, standing behind the trio and the boy as Tommy slowly opened the room for them to see his Gran. The elderly woman stood in the far side of the room, facing them, but with no face to speak of. Her skin where her face should have been was completely blank. No eyes, nose, or mouth. Just blank skin covering over where her features should be.

The Doctor, Rose, and Wanda walked up closer to the elderly woman to examine her. The Doctor scanned the elder's brain with the sonic screwdriver, finding that her mind had almost complete neural shutdown. Hardly any pulse from her brain left. Her mind had been wiped clean. The Doctor placed his sonic away; listening to Tommy asked what his family could do to help his Gran. However, just then, they heard the front door crashing in downstairs. Loud and violent footsteps were heard storming up the stairs towards them.

The police stormed up to the room, going up to grab the grandmother. The Doctor tried to stop the men, but an officer merely punched the Doctor harshly in the face. The Time Lord fell to the ground, knocked out cold. Wanda and Rose both cried out in alarm, kneeling down next to their friend. The policemen then grabbed the grandmother and took her away. Wanda slapped the Doctor around lightly on the face, trying to get him back awake. She knew his Time Lord mind would be kicking in soon. The most basic defense system of a Time Lord really was having an always alert mind.

"Oi! Get up you idiot," she said to him in concern, wanting him up and wake to make sure he was okay. She had been careless and forgotten that he was going to get hit. The Doctor gasped and sat up quickly, his mind finally bringing him back to consciousness.

"Ah! Hell of a right hook!" he exclaimed. The punched had caught him by surprise. But he had to admit, it still did not hurt like Wanda's left hook. That punch had been far more severe on his face. He jumped up and rushed down the stairs.

He ran off before either Rose or Wanda could stop him, taking the blue moped to give chase to the police car. Both Wanda and Rose were left behind in the Connolly house with the panicking Tommy and Rita on the grandmother's kidnapping. While Eddie seemed rather pleased and relieved by the police finally taking the Gran away. Rose shook her head to the whole situation, feeling disbelieved by the events. She glanced inside the living room, seeing the sparking electricity around the telly. She started to go towards the glowing set with keen curiosity. Wanda glanced over, seeing the girl getting closer to the dangerous telly.

"Rose, don't get anywhere near that thing," Wanda ordered the girl. The Time Lady hurriedly stepped forward, pulling the girl back from the telly. "It's what took the Gran's face."

"How?" Rose asked, confused as to how that could have possibly happened.

"We need Magpie for that answer," Wanda said, backing Rose away from the dangerous device. The sparking electricity slowly receded, disappearing completely.

"You two! Get the hell out of my house!" Eddie shouted at them once he and his family came back inside.

"Oh, shut up," Wanda sassed him. She stormed up to him, giving a hateful glare. "A real man of the house respects everyone. Including his own wife and son. You're a disgrace of your household and to your country." She nodded to Tommy and Rita in a polite goodbye, and pushed past the husband, storming out to the street. Rose glared at Eddie, turning to him at the doorway.

"Only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down. Shame on you!" Rose said harshly, marching after her friend. She smiled when Wanda gave her a grin. Both proud of themselves for giving that man a good sassing. Rose hopped onto the moped, grabbing onto Wanda's waist after they both strapped their helmet's on. "Where to, gorgeous?"

"Onto the next adventure, beautiful," Wanda laughed. She revved up the engine. "Just hold on. I'm going to speed through so we can get there on time." Rose nodded, strengthening her grip around Wanda's waist.

Wanda drove hurriedly through the streets, whizzing by the different cars driving around. She had to stop at one point, gazing around the different street signs to see where they were. She closed her eyes, letting the possibility flow. It showed her the way, directing her straight to Magpie's place. Gee, it wants to show her exact details _now_? Why can't it do it any other old time? She internally grumbled some at the inconsistent possibilities of hers. She opened her eyes again, shaking off the headache to drive in the right direction. She pulled up in front of the shop, parking the moped on the corner. She stared at the place carefully, slowly pulling off her helmet.

"Is this the right place?" asked Rose, pulling off her own helmet.

"Yeah," Wanda said quietly.

"Well, come on, then," Rose said brightly, bouncing off the moped after setting down her helmet. Wanda shot her hand out, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Wait, Rose," Wanda said, pulling the girl back. She got up from the moped, sitting her own helmet down. She dug through her pockets, pulling out her sonic screwdriver. She placed it carefully into Rose's hands. "Take this."

"What for?" Rose asked curiously, holding up the tool in question.

"You're going to need it." Wanda stared at the shop, running through the possibly of what was about to happen in her mind. "Once we're inside, the door is going to be locked by Magpie. Then . . . something will attack us."

Rose gave both the Time Lady and the shop an anxious expression. "Should we wait for the Doctor, then?"

"No. There's no time. He's busy with his own problems right now." Wanda turned to Rose, staring steadily to the companion. "You have to listen to me. The thing inside, it's going to try to attack us both, but it's only going to get one of us. I want you to run when I tell you to. Run to the door, use the sonic to open it, and then drive the scooter to find the Doctor. Go back to the vegetable stand where the police car vanished. Demand to see the Doctor. They'll let you in."

"What?" Rose blinked in bewilderment, frowning at the instructions. "I'm not leaving you behind to get hurt. If we're going in, we're sticking together."

"No. You're doing as I told you." Wanda gripped Rose's shoulder firmly, looking stern. Wanda had allowed Rose to be hurt once, and she planned to never let that happen again. "You have to do this, Rose. The Doctor needs you for this adventure. Not me."

Rose frowned heavily at her, not liking the idea of her friend willingly putting herself in danger for her sake. Again. "Is that what the possibilities told you, or are you just saying that?"

"A little bit of both, actually. I don't want you to get hurt." Wanda gripped Rose's shoulder more tightly, trying to make her see how urgent this was. "Rose, you're needed for something else. You need to use my sonic for an event later."

Rose blinked slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Just remember." Wanda took the device, holding it up to Rose's face. "This tool, when wielded well, can become your greatest weapon. Especially against electricity." She winked, handing the sonic back to Rose. "Just run when I say and use the screwdriver to unlock the door."

Wanda walked swiftly to the front door of the shop, going inside. Rose followed closely behind. The door jiggled a bell, letting Magpie know the two females were there as it closed behind them. He seemed to be working on something. A small device of sorts. But he quickly put it away upon their wandering gazes.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, ladies. I'm afraid you're too late," he told them politely, though looking rather nervous. "I was just about to lock the door."

"Yeah? Well, we want to buy a telly," Rose said to him. She made sure to keep close to Wanda. She was not willing to allow the Time Lady to jump into danger like she normally did. Rose would make sure she herself was the one hurt this time. Not Wanda.

"Come back tomorrow. Please," Magpie told them, seeming to be jittery by having them there in the shop.

"You'll be closed, won't you?" Rose asked, looking puzzled by his words.

"What?" he questioned, blinking in bewilderment as to what the girl meant.

"The coronation is tomorrow," Wanda stated, gazing carefully to the man. "You'll be closed up along with all the other shops, yes?"

"Yes, yes, of course. The big day," Magpie replied quickly. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to watch it. Please go." They both walked up together to his counter, leaning on it to stare at him.

"Seems to me half of London's got a television, since you're practically giving them away," Rose commented.

"I have my reasons," Magpie responded, looking down at the counter.

"Not good ones, I'm afraid," Wanda noted, staring steadily at the man. She watched as he stared up anxious at her. "Magpie, she's not going to let you go if you do this. She's just using you. She'll never let the suffering stop. She'll only let it kill you in the end." He looked startled by her words. Truly frightened by the foreboding of them.

Suddenly a telly behind them could be heard giving off feedback with a high pitch ringing and static. A female appeared on screen, staring darkly at them.

"Hungry," she called out, looking as though she were starving. "Hungry."

"What's that?" Rose asked, staring to the screen.

"It's just a television," Magpie dismissed, hurriedly going around the shop's counter and over to the door. "Now, I really do think you both should leave . . . right now."

"Not until you've answered our questions," Rose stated firmly, turning around from the counter to face Magpie. "How come's your televisions are so cheap?"

"It's my patriotic duty," he responded curtly. "Seems only right that as many folks as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud. Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching. Imagine that. And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day. " He tried to wave them out, opening the door for them.

"Magpie, we all know this has nothing to do with the coronation," Wanda said evenly, turning around to face the man as well. "You've been selling telllies for another reason entirely, and it is for no good intentions whatsoever." She then turned to the screen, glaring at the woman on the telly. "Isn't that right, Wire?"

"Oh, what a clever woman," the Wire retorted wickedly. Magpie looked wide eyed at the screen, slowly locking the door. He tried to warn them. He really did.

"Oh, my god. Is she talking to you?" Rose asked, looking alarmed at the woman on the screen actually responding to Wanda.

"Yes, I'm talking to both of you, little one," the Wire said smartly back. "Unreasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?"

"What are you?" Rose asked, getting closer to the screen. Wanda held out an arm, pushing Rose back away from the screen.

"I'm the Wire," spoke the woman from the telly. "And I'm hungry-y-y-y-y-y!" Wanda threw Rose aside before the electrical tendrils could get the girl. The electrical tendrils from the telly grabbed onto Wanda's head instead, pulling all her brain's mental signals and energy out of her, grabbing her face along with them.

"Run, Rose!" Wanda managed to scream before she lost her mind fully.

"Wanda!" Rose cried out in alarm from the ground where she had fallen to, watching in horror to the sight of her friend's face being pulled away from her body.

"RUN!" Wanda screamed as more electrical tendrils started to come from the telly, searching for another food source. Searching to feast on the blonde girl as well as the raven-haired woman. Rose jumped up and ran to the door before the tendrils could reach her, pushing Magpie out of her way. He did not fight at all. Merely leaned against the wall and looking stricken. She aimed the sonic at the door and managed to unlock it.

She rushed outside in the cold night air, leaving her friend's screams behind her.

XxXxXxXx

So, that's it for now. Go ahead and hop on over to the next chapter if you want. ;) Oh, and please let me know what you think of the new updates within a review. It helps greatly in seeing what you lovely readers think and what feedback you wish to give to make sure I keep making the story as perfect as possible for you guys. :)

Reviewers:

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Yep, definitely better, but not perfect. But that's what we all love about him. ;) Plus, no Doctor is ever truly perfect anyway. Each has their own flaws. Oh, and, we will definitely find out in the future as to why Wanda lived. Let's just say, it has something to do with what she is and what her past is. ;)

**little101**: Sorry, no Eleven within this chapter or the next. But don't worry, he'll be showing up shortly within the future. Sorry for there being so little of Eleven, but sorry to say, Second Wanda just is not with him for that much for this second part. At least, not that we see anyway. But Third Wanda will most certainly be with Eleven much more than with any Doctor within part three of the trilogy. :)

**dream lighting**: Yep, Rose and the other definitely told him a thing or too. ;) He'll learn eventually to control that temper of his. Thanks for the review. :)

**Sah**: Nope, no regeneration just yet. Still have quite a while before we reach the end of Second Wanda's story. We are actually not even halfway through this part just yet, so there really is much more to go with her incarnation. I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you didn't mind the errors within it. And everything is good between Nine and Wanda . . . for now anyway. You know how is temper is. lol I'm so glad that the story brings you so much joy. :D I'm always doing a happy dance when I get to see how happy you are with the chapters. :) Sorry about this update taking so long. I think it's going to start becoming a routine of just once a week on the updates. Hope to continue seeing you in the future with the story! :D

**grapejuice101**: lol Yep, Nine grew some sense and saw the prat side of him. Let's just hope he can keep that temper under control in the future. ;) Well, at least, with Second Wanda anyway. We already know he didn't with First Wanda.

**Sophia**: Yay! I'm so glad you did! :D Hope to see you in the future!

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yep, a moment of growth for Rose and Nine with their relationship. It mostly on how they bond with their friendship with Wanda. I'm glad you liked the nice scolding Nine received, I was hoping I wrote and conveyed that part well. Tricked you in thinking Second Wanda was dead, didn't I. ;) Nah, we still have a long ways to go until the end of part two of this trilogy. Plus, it's already been spoiled as to when Second Wanda dies. So happy that you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and the next as well. :) See you next time!

**TheLastNephalem**: Yep, all is well . . . for the time being. You know how Nine and his temper is. lol Sorry for all the angsty. Hope that wasn't a bad thing or made the story less likable or enjoyable. I know how many are not fans of angst. Plus I wasn't really trying to go for writing angst, more of just conflict between the friendship of Nine, Wanda, and Rose. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one, and that they made up for the angst from the last one. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: Yep, a moment of growth for everyone there. :) Sometimes, it really does take a almost catastrophic event (or any actual horrible moment) to snap someone out of their stubborn or temperamental attitudes. Glad that I conveyed and portrayed it well. :) Yep, as we all know, the Doctor can never keep his promises. And after this moment, it sort of shows you why the Doctor (all Doctors) like to give Wanda (all Wandas) so many compliments. Mostly as a boost in confidence, as well as because the Doctors all sort have that crush/love for her. ;) Oh, and most definitely more questions as to what/who Wanda is. Let's just say, there's an important key as to why exactly Wanda's body is able to fight off poisons. ;) Hope to see you more in the future and that you will continue to enjoy! :D

**WibblyWobblyFez**: Yay! I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story so much! :D And that official couple status should be coming up very soon in the future. Very, very soon. ;)

**doctorhuntingthingsat221b**: Yeah, life just loves getting in the way, doesn't it? Especially during the holidays. Oi. Anyway, hope you days and holidays aren't that hectic at least. Yep, much progress for both Wanda and Nine. Some for Rose as well. Hope the mystery isn't driving you too crazy. It will be some time before we find out the full truth, so please don't mind the wait. And each chapter will help lead up to what the mystery finally is once it's revealed. ;) Nope, Second Wanda still has quite a while to go before she reaches her end. In fact, we're not even half way through the story just yet. This second part is much longer than the first, and the third will be even longer. Hope that isn't a problem or bad in the second or third part of the trilogy being so long. Hope you enjoyed the new chapters! :)

**Squidtastik**: Yep, Wanda is her own special medical miracle. When it comes to certain things. Now healing normally as a Time Lord should, that's a whole different story. lol Nine is finally over his prat-self, for now at least. Glad you enjoyed that little reference there, as well as the chapter. ;) Hope you enjoyed where Wanda wandered off to. :)

**bored411**: Yay! I'm glad you liked it! :) Glad I got you curious as well. ;) Hope the update was not too long of a wait for you. Don't mean to cause such a long wait for everyone, but you know how life can be. Especially during the holidays, it's a disaster. lol Also, I hope you enjoyed where Wanda wandered off to in this and the next chapter. :)

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Yay! Glad it wasn't a bad cry. :) Sweet! I love Thanksgiving cookies! And Christmas cookies as well. :D Here's a nice Thanksgiving fez and bow tie for you. ;) I'm so happy you enjoyed the nice arc with Nine and Wanda. Yeah, there probably should be more of an apology on Nine's part, but he has a problem with apologizing in general. The awkwardness also plays a part in that. It's more of a uncertainty he has because his unsure nature of Wanda and the relationship they hold. More of that will be explained/shown in the future as to why that is. But it also goes to show you there are many differences between this Nine and the Nine we know from our show. I hope you enjoyed the new chapters. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: Woot! I'm so happy and glad that you enjoyed the last chapter so much! :D There was many adorableness, wasn't there? lol Yeah, there really as never much conflict between the Doctor and his companions, especially Rose, was there? This is why I do enjoy the newer season of _Doctor Who_. It gives more realistic relationships between the Doctor and his companion. I'm glad that I'm making it interesting and conveying it well. :) Hope to see you again, and that you will like the new chapters as well. :)

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Yep, they finally pushed past their troubles. Yay! :) Now, let's see where the next road takes them both, shall we? ;) Hope you like it. :)

**shadowcaster01**: Yay! I'm glad you're liking the plot of the story so far. Hope you will continue to enjoy it in the future. :) I'm so sorry about my mess ups there. I sort of have this bad habit with phrasing creative writing that way. Mostly because I was taught grammar differently than most. As well as I've become so used to writing expository and non-narrative essays for school that it sort of blends over within the story without me realizing it. I'll try working on catching myself more on the fault in the future. Oh, and I swear auto-correct in this program I have has been giving me the biggest problems ever. It keeps changing my words and sentences around without me realizing it, and makes everything no longer make proper sense. So frustrating. I'll try making sure to catch the issues in the future. I'm so sorry to make the story not enjoyable because of my faults. Last chapter I did not edit over as much as I should have. I usually edit over each chapter at least six times. Three times reading forwards and three reading the chapters backwards. But the last chapter, I'm sorry to say, I only gave two edits. I promise to make certain to edit over each chapter for now on even more. Maybe eight times, or even ten or twelve to make certain the story is better in the future. And I have been trying to get my friends to read this over, but none of them enjoy _Doctor Who_, so they don't really wish to give the story a read. Which I understand completely, I don't wish to make anyone read something they do not enjoy. I just hope I can keep giving their stories nice edits as well. :) I don't want my flaws to make the story bad for you. I truly wish to make certain you enjoy the story completely and that it will be perfect for everyone. Please let me know if there is anything more I can do to make up for my mistakes and to make the story more enjoyable for you in the future. :) Oh, and thank you so much for letting me know and bringing forth the issues the story has. :)

**Gladoo89**: lol Glad you enjoyed the scolding Rose gave the Doctor. ;) Nine definitely deserved it. Maybe Wanda is a Time Lord, maybe she isn't. All spoilers for the future, my friend. ;) lol Oh, and don't worry about remembering. I think we all had a little memory loss from those chapters. ;) lol Hmm, maybe just a little foreboding there with that last line. ;) Also, so, so sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. As well as any past chapters. I try to catch as many as I can, editing over each chapter at least six times before I post it up. As well as reading over the chapters both forwards and backwards. The missing words are an issue I have with this stupid auto correct of mine. It keeps taking words out or changing the words or sentences up without me realizing it because it thinks it knows how to write better than me. Ugh. And misspelling words are definitely my biggest issue. Let's just say, being blind is not fun when it involves writing. lol Plus, I kind of have a crappy keyboard that doesn't click down all the way on all the letters, so many typos with that as well. I'll try to make certain to type down more heavily on the thing to make it know which keys I'm actually pushing. I would have a beta, but I had issues with that in the past. Pretty badly, too. So, I'm sort of wary to trying that again. I'll just step up on my game in editing over better. Once again, so sorry for the last chapter being so faulty. Hope this chapter and the next will make up for that. :)

**orlha**: Maybe, maybe not. We'll just have to find out in the future on that one. ;) Hope you don't die too much on the wait, because part three of the trilogy is a long ways off. But don't worry, the answer as to who the Doctor is married to will be answered within this part of the story.

**LovableAmethyst129**: Hmm, he might learn later in the future. At least he learns in his later incarnations as to not being such an arse. lol Well, depends on your perspective of bad, really. But in my opinion . . . maybe not so much as bad. More of Third Wanda just doesn't take no bull from him. lol

**Mitsuyuki-Hime**: Hello! It's great seeing from you again, it's been ages! :D I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so far. Hope you will continue to enjoy the future chapters to come. Don't mind the flaws and faults within them. I promise to fix that all later. Lol yes, the glouten should be something to be fearful of. lol Yep, most certainly a start to their relationship. ;) But more along the lines of friendship before anything else. And Nine's relationship with Rose is most definitely different in this universe than the universe from the show that we know. Oh, I have a nice surprise coming up for the Day of the Doctor adventure. ;) Hope you will enjoy it. Wanda always does love putting others before herself. It's just apart of her personality in trying to be as altruistic as possible. It's one of her biggest fears, in fact. Being selfish, that is. Yep, young Ten and Wanda are pretty much going through the same relationship complications. Kind of funny how that works. lol Okay, I won't tell you. ;) Oh, the marriage . . . let's just say spoilers for now. Spoilers for now for who Aleena is as well. Oh, please don't pass out. 0.0 Don't worry, the story isn't going anywhere. ;) It will be happily waiting here for you. :)

**thetasigma**: Glad that the last chapter made you happy. :) Oh, and with the 50th anniversary, it most definitely will be very interesting. ;) Let's just say spoilers for now. Thank you so much! I hope you have a great Thanksgiving as well! :D Hope you enjoyed the new chapters. :)

**Guest**: Aww, thank you. I'm so happy that the story brings you joy. :) That means so much to me. Hope it was not too much of a wait for the update. I'll try to continue posting up at least once a week. I'm trying for twice a week, but life just doesn't seem to give me enough time to properly edit over the chapters. And I need to make certain to edit over more carefully than I have been for I know I've been messing up in grammar and spelling pretty badly. Trying make certain the story is enjoyable and perfect for everyone. :) It's good that Wanda isn't a mary sue. I was worried I was making her one, but glad to see otherwise. Though, I know she does have some of those mary sue qualities, but that's just a given in any story no matter what. Even the Doctor himself has some of those qualities within the show itself. It's only a matter if whether or not the characters have too much mary sue in them that makes it bad. Glad you are liking the way Nine is in the story as well. :) Oh, and I so know the pain there in waiting forever for an update. I have this one story where the author hasn't updated in years, not even giving us an author's note on whether or not they've stopped writing the story. I hope they do, but then again, there might be some issues that they've had that we don't know about. Anyway, I really hope you will like the new chapters. :D

**Iloveyourstory**: I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so much so far. :) Hope you continue to like it in the future. Great predictions. Sorry to say, all I can say for now as an answer is spoilers. But let's just say, you're thinking along the right track. ;)

Thank you everyone so such great reviews! Hugs and sparkles for all fantastic readers! :D Well, that's all for now with this chapter. Go ahead and hop on over to the next if you have time to. :)

~Tinker~


	28. Ch 28: Coronation Day

Hello, everyone!

As promised, here's the next chapter. Please, enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 28: Coronation Day

The Doctor stared at the Detective Inspector in front of him in boredom. The men had brought him into an office, sitting him down at a desk, and have been questioning and harassing him nonstop since they had caught him inside the cage with the rest of the faceless people. Those poor people, locked away like animals. It made him rather irritated how the police seemed to treat the people so poorly when they clearly needed help. He wished Wanda was here with him right now. She would give them a piece of her mind about how they treated the victims. Especially Third Wanda. Boy, could she talk one's ear off. He smiled fondly in thinking of the short blonde.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know," Detective Inspector Bishop asked him for the millionth time.

"Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand 'round your elbow and make your fingers meet," the Doctor stated in a sassy tone. He wondered if Second Wanda would have laughed to that remark. Most likely. She might have even sassed along with him. He smirked some in thinking of what she might have said.

"Don't get clever with me," Bishop barked at him, pointing an aggressive finger. "You were there today at Florizel street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now, you're connected with this, make no mistake."

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop—," the Doctor began to speak rapidly.

"How do you know my name?" Bishop asked him.

"It's written inside your collar," the Doctor remarked, nodded to the Detective. "Bless your mum." Bishop adjusted his tie, seeming embarrassed for the Doctor to have spotted that. The Doctor moved on. "But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much Detective Inspecting are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, feeling aggravated. First Wanda would probably be here telling him not to think too harshly of the humans. They were just doing all they could think to do. Of course, First Wanda was always so very understanding. Especially when it came to him.

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can," the Doctor retorted. "Don't tell me, orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day, the eyes of the world are on London town, so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight."

"The nation has an image to maintain," Bishop answered curtly.

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing?" the Doctor asked him. "Don't you want to get out there and investigate?"

"'Course I do," Bishop replied, looking just as irritated at the situation as the Doctor felt. "But . . . with all the crowd's expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did . . . this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore." Bishop sat down on a chair across from the Doctor, looking to be at his wits end. The Doctor actually felt somewhat sorry for the man.

Bishop leaned towards the table to continue talking. "Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Well, that could change," the Doctor told him.

"How?" asked Bishop.

The Doctor stood up, giving the Detective Inspector a serious gaze. "Start from the beginning, tell me everything you know."

Bishop nodded, directing the Doctor over to a large map with pins dotted around it on the wall. "We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage, heads just . . . blank."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" the Doctor questioned, giving the map a keen gaze of interest as they both stood in front of it.

"Yes, spreading out from North London," Bishop explained. "All over the city . . . men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is, there's been quite a large number in—."

"Florizel Street," the Doctor finished for him, seeing the pattern beginning to form in his mind. Just then, a knock came at the office door. Another police officer stuck his head in.

"Excuse me, sir. There's a girl out here demanding to see the Doctor," the man told them. "She's raving on about her friend in trouble or something."

"Let her in," Bishop told them. The officer opened the door more, allowing a frantic Rose to burst into the room. Tears streamed down her face and she rushed over to the Doctor, who immediately looked at her in shock to the state the girl was in.

"Doctor, I'm so sorry," Rose cried. "It's Wanda." She rushed at him, giving him a hug. The Doctor tightened a grip around her, feeling dread hit his hearts. He pulled her away, gripping onto her shoulders.

"What is it? What's wrong? What happened to Wanda?" he asked briskly. Another knock came at the door. The same officer from before stuck his head into the room once more.

"Found another one, sir," the police officer told them.

The one officer and another pushed in a covered figure. The Doctor slowly let go of Rose and walked up to the newcomer. He felt as if someone had punched him in the gut when he saw the black, combat boots underneath the cover. The same boots he had seen many times before. He almost held wishful thinking that perhaps they were someone else's boots and not the person he knew. But his wishes were ruined when the officers pulled back the cover from Wanda.

"Wanda," the Doctor breathed in horror. She stood before him, facing him with the blank features. She no longer held the sparkling, clear gray eyes that he loved to gaze into. No longer held the light, pink lips that could give the most brilliant smile. Everything was completely wiped clean. Only the light tan skin left covering the area where her features had been, with her raven hair hanging around the blank skin.

"Do you know her?" Bishop asked him.

"Know her?" the Doctor replied slowly. He walked up closer to Wanda, standing in front of her. "She . . ." He wanted to say she was his friend. That was what they had agreed to. But . . . he could not bring himself to say it. Because it was a lie. Stating they were merely friends was nothing more than a horrible lie. The Time Lords were both kidding themselves if they believed they could be just friends. He wanted to be so much more. He wanted . . . he wanted to tell her . . . to tell her . . .

He sighed heavily, cupping her cheeks and leaning his forehead against hers. He searched and searched through her mind. Trying to find anything left of her. Trying to find his Wanda. But it was just as blank as her face. Except . . . he did feel . . . something there. Something banging and shifting around within her mind. Quite angrily at that. It was in a fit, snarling and snapping around as if ready to burst forth and fight. But it was trapped. Not only behind a barrier, but unable to come forward with the mind of Wanda's left blank.

He frowned, delving more by moving his fingers to her temples. But whatever lied inside seemed to sense his searches and it retreated back in the recesses of her mind. Blocking him with a heavy barrier. He even swore he heard it growl at him before it vanished from his mental sight. He frowned even more, moving back away from her mind. Strange, but that was not important at the moment. Wanda needed him. He had to save her.

He gently brushed a lock of hair out of her blank face. His hand began to shake. Fury boiled up within him. He gritted his teeth, glaring darkly. He turned sharply to Rose. He wanted to yell at her. To scream in her face for the way she had let the Time Lady get hurt. Mostly likely because Wanda allowed it to happen in place of the companion. Just like Wanda always did. Always saving Rose. But his anger deflated some when he saw the tears running down Rose's face. She was just as upset as he was. She cared for Wanda just as much as he did. He knew that.

"Are you all right?" he asked her kindly. Rose blinked, surprised that he was not yelling at her. He almost did. She saw that. But he held himself back. That made her happy in knowing that he held himself back from yelling.

"Yeah," Rose answered, nodding and wiping away her tears.

"What happened?" the Doctor questioned her.

"We went to Magpie's to investigate," Rose explained. "She . . . she warned me beforehand that something was going to attack us. But I didn't think . . . I didn't think it would be _that_."

"What was it?" the Doctor asked her, feeling more urgent in finding out how to save Wanda

"It called itself 'The Wire.' It _lives_ inside the television. It looked like a woman, but I'm not sure if it even was." Rose lowered her head shamefully and stared sadly at the ground. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I should have known better. She always does that. Pushing me out of the way. It should have been me. I should have—."

"No. Don't blame yourself, Rose." The Doctor patted her shoulder kindly. "Wanda would never want you to get hurt. We both know that." He looked back to Wanda, speaking to the officer's now. "Where did you find her?" He had heard them mutely behind him earlier, discussing where they had found Wanda. But he had not caught exactly what had been said.

"Just . . . in the street," Bishop answered. The Doctor felt his anger boiling up again. He gritted his teeth tightly.

"In the street," he repeated darkly, finding those words disgusting, finding the very idea of someone doing that to Wanda infuriating. His hands tightened into fists as he gazed at the blank face of Wanda. "They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things . . . simple . . . very, very simple." He whipped around, looking to the Detective Inspector. "Do you know why?"

"No," Bishop responded, looking wary by the fury the man held before them.

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me," the Doctor snarled loudly. He turned; briefly squeezing Wanda's shoulder in reassurance to the woman before walking swiftly passed her. "Come on!"

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor marched through the early morning streets with Bishop and Rose following behind. It was hard for them to keep up with the fast pace the Doctor was traveling. He had his long legs to give him the extra boost in hurrying through the neighborhood. He reached the Connolly house in no time. Bishop and Rose came up behind him as he started to ring the doorbell rapidly. Tommy was the one to answer this time.

"Tommy, talk to me," the Doctor said to the boy, his voice sounding hard and stern. "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house." Tommy glanced over his shoulder then stepped outside, closing the door behind him. But Eddie opened it back up harshly, glaring at the Doctor.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" he growled lowly at his son.

"I want to help, dad," said Tommy. The Doctor stared bitterly at the man. Rose glared along with him.

"Mr. Connolly," the Doctor bit out as a warning. Eddie stepped into his face.

"Shut your face, you, whoever you are," the man spat at him. "We can handle this ourselves!" Eddie turned back around to his son, getting into the boy's face now. "Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand, but I've got a position to maintain! People 'round here respect me. It matters what people think!" Tommy stared at the man for a moment, looking at him in question. Then, the boy seemed to realize something, his eyes lighting up when he saw the truth standing in front of him.

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asked, looking disgusted by his father in front of him. Eddie moved away slightly, looking shocked by the boy's question.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. "Did what?"

"You ratted on Gran," Tommy said angrily. "How else would the police know where to look? Unless some coward told them."

"How dare you!" Eddie snarled at him, getting up into the boy's face again. "You think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?!"

Tommy shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "You don't get it, do you? You fought _against _fascism, remember—people telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live, and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation."

"Eddie, is that true?" Rita asked who had just come to the scene standing outside the doorway. She had heard the shouting from within the living and had come out to see what was going on. Now, after hearing her son's words, she stared at her husband in disbelief. Horrified that he had done something such as that to her own mother. Eddie looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I did it for us, Rita," he told her quickly. "She was filthy! A filthy, disgusting thing!"

"She's my mother," Rita retorted in disbelief. "All the others . . . you informed on all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to," Eddie countered. He stared around, looking at anyone as if they might defend what he did. He only received hard stares. He looked back at Rita. "I—I did the right thing."

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie?" Rita turn her attention to her son. "You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house. It's poison." She glared back at her husband. "We had a ruddy monster under our roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!"

Rita slammed the door in Eddie's face. The husband banged on the door, trying to get her to let him back in. Tommy merely shook his head at his father before going with the Doctor, Rose, and Bishop.

The group walked through the neighborhood quickly, going past the long tables in the streets and people running about happily, getting ready for a street party after the coronation of the Queen. Tommy explained to the adults as they walked what happened to his Gran. That she was just watching the telly. Rose added in about all aerials, all in one street. The Doctor nodded, looking at all the antennas on the roofs.

All that left was this Magpie now. The Doctor had wanted to go there to the shop the moment they had left the police headquarters. But something told him to get Tommy first before storming over to the shop. The Doctor knew he might need the boy later for something. Now that he had Tommy, there was no stopping in from running off to the shop with everyone else following behind. The Doctor busted the window of the front door as soon as they arrived to Magpie's shop. Not even bothering to use the sonic screwdriver. There were a few more things he would like to smash, but he knew he needed to keep his head level if he wanted to save Wanda.

The Doctor banged on the counter bell once inside the shop, shouting angrily for Magpie. But clearly the man was elsewhere. The Doctor then went around to the back of the counter, yanking out the drawers to search through them. Instantly he found something severely wrong. Something that should not be anywhere near the era. A portable telly. Small, brown, and, after giving it a lick, he could tell it was made of iron and Bakelite.

"That shouldn't be invented yet," Rose noted as the Doctor sat the device down on the counter and scanned it with his sonic. "What's it doing here in 1953?"

"No idea," the Doctor muttered. His sonic started to pulse loudly, picking up another frequency within the shop. He held it up in the air. "It's not the only power source in this room."

Suddenly, all the televisions around them started to grow fuzzy and rang loudly from feedback. Then, images began forming on screen. No . . . not images, people. People's faces. All of them looking frightened and shouting out for help, but with no sound coming from them whatsoever. Only silence rang from the many faces. Tommy spotted his Gran, looking at her face in horror.

The Doctor walked around, searching for one particular face. He spotted her in the bottom corner. He walked over, crouching by the screen, gazing at her black and white face. Wanda gazed out, looking more worried than frightened. He could see her lips moving, repeating the same names over and over again. 'Doctor, Rose. Doctor, Rose.'

"I'm on my way," he whispered to the screen, reaching forward to touch the image gently. Wanda simply continued to repeat the names, unknowing to his presence. Rose came over beside him, kneeling down to stare sadly at the screen.

"I'm so sorry, Wanda," she whispered. "We'll save you. I promise."

"What do you think you're doing?"

They looked over to see Magpie standing in the doorway of a back room. He looked at them in bewilderment. When he spotted Rose, however, his eyes widened slightly. He knew she would be back. But he had thought he might have more time to finish and get away. The Doctor shot up from his crouch, storming over to the man and glaring furiously at him.

"I want my friend restored!" he shouted into the man's face. "And I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician. So tell me, who is the Wire?"

"Yoo-hoo!" called a female voice off in the room. "I think you're looking for me." The Doctor turned going over to the main centre telly to see a woman smiling wickedly back at them all. "Ohh . . . this one's smart as paint."

"Is she talking to us?" Bishop asked, greatly confused as to what exactly was happening.

"Yeah, she does that," Rose replied, backing warily away some from the televisions.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm afraid you're brought this on yourselves," Magpie said over by the doorway, backing up as close as he could get to the wall. He looked terrified, and Rose knew exactly why.

"Jolly nice to meet you," the Wire spoke to them.

"Oh, my god, it's her, that woman off the telly," Bishop said, looking alarmed by what was happening.

"No, it's just using her image," the Doctor told him. He gazed fixedly at the woman on screen. "So, you're the Wire?"

"That is correct," spoke the Wire, giving her wicked smile. Her image slowly faded to bright color. "And I will gobble you up, every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellowkind denied me."

"Good lord, color television!" Bishop exclaimed, staring in awe to the sight before him.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" the Doctor questioned.

"They executed me, but I escaped in this form and fled across the stars," the Wire explained.

"And now you're trapped in the television," the Doctor retorted. The Wire's smiled faded along with the color, going back to black and white.

"Not for much longer," she gritted out.

"Doctor, is this what got my Gran?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy," the Doctor responded, his voice hard in an angry tone. "It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself, like a great overfed pig, talking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself."

"Oh, yes. And that lovely woman from earlier, ooh, how delicious she was. Such a mind on her. So . . . brimming with power," the Wire purred wickedly, mocking the Doctor. The Time Lord gritted his teeth, hands tightening into fists as they shook. He watched as the Wire frowned slightly. "Too bad I was only able to consume half her mind." The Doctor raised a brow to this.

"What do you 'only half'?" he questioned carefully, putting away his rage and wishes to smash the Wire's screen for the time being.

"The other half . . . I could not feast on," the Wire replied. She gave an irritated expression. "It was too powerful for me to obtain. It lashed out when I tried. Even burnt out one of the other tellies." The Wire glanced over at the out of place telly. "It was not too happy with me taking the woman's mind in the first place."

The Doctor and the others gazed in surprise having just noticed the burnt out telly. It was placed over in a corner, half cover with an old blanket. They could clearly see the device had its screen burnt out, with large cracks running up the side. The Doctor frowned as he gazed to the television, noting strangely how there was dust of sorts leaking out of the cracks. What could have happened to have caused such a thing?

"Perhaps, once I have my corporeal body, I might be able to consume the rest of her delicious mind," the Wire spoke up wickedly, once more gaining the group's attention.

"And you let her do it, Magpie," Bishop said to Magpie in the corner. The Detective Inspector glared at the shop owner. "You let her take all those faces."

"I had to," Magpie told them. "She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"What does that mean?" asked Tommy.

"The appointed time, my crowning glory?" answered the Wire smugly.

"Doctor, the coronation!" Bishop exclaimed. The Doctor nodded, understanding everything.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered 'round a television set," the Doctor stated. He raised a brow at the Wire, getting closer to the screen. "But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this." He waved the portable television in his hand at her. "You need something more powerful. This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are," retorted the Wire sarcastically. "But why fret about it? Why not just relax, kick off your shoes, and enjoy the coronation? Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen."

Rose jumped back as soon as she saw the wicked smile from the Wire. The electrical tendrils missed her face by inches. But it grabbed onto everyone else's. The Doctor, Tommy, and Bishop all groaned in pain as the Wire pulled all the energy out of them slowly.

"Doctor!" Rose cried out in alarm as she listened to them all cry out in pain. What should she do? They were all frozen to the spot as the Wire feasted on them. She had no idea what to do! How could she save them? Then, Wanda's words floated into her mind.

_"Just remember. This tool, when wielded well, can become your greatest weapon. Especially against electricity."_

The sonic! Of course! Duh. Why did she not think of that? Rose hurriedly pulled out Wanda's sonic from her coat pocket and jumped forward. She aimed it at the Wire and let it pulse loudly at the entity. The Wire screamed in agony, immediately letting go for the Doctor, Tommy, and Bishop. They all fell to the floor behind Rose. She stopped her assault with the sonic against the Wire, opting to check up on the people who had been hurt by the electrical energy.

Rose heard Magpie rush behind her, grabbing the portable television and taking off with the Wire, who had jumped into the device. Rose wanted to give chase, but knew the Doctor was needed if they were going to stop the Wire. She slapped the Doctor's face lightly.

"Doctor, wake up. Come on! They're getting away," she said urgently. He gasped, sitting up.

"Where's Magpie?" he asked right away.

"He took off with the Wire in that portable telly," she said. He blinked and stared at the sonic still clutched in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" he questioned.

"Wanda gave it to me before she . . . well, you know," Rose explained. She stared down to the sonic, feeling a swell in her heart. "She knew this was going to happen. She even said it, that I was needed for another event. That's why she gave it to me. She knew I was needed here to save you." Rose beamed at him. "She's magnificent as ever."

"Ha! You bet she is!" the Doctor exclaimed cheerfully, looking over to the screen which still had Wanda's face. She still called out their names, still worrying over their safety. He leaned forward, giving the screen a quick kiss before standing up. "And you are brilliant!" He gave Rose a kiss on the forehead. She laughed in response; simply glad to have helped the Doctor and Wanda.

The Doctor saw that Bishop had not been as lucky as him. The man's face was wiped away, leaving him blank. The Doctor woke up Tommy, getting the boy to help him and Rose for the rest of their plans. The Doctor remembered Wanda stating they were in Muswell Hill. That meant Alexandra Palace, biggest TV transmitter in North London, was close by. It was the perfect place for the Wire to broadcast herself. It was also the perfect place for him to stop her.

The Doctor gathered up the different electronics he needed from both Magpie's shop and the TARDIS. With all the supplies together, the group rushed off to Alexandra Palace. The Doctor built the device as Rose and Tommy ran carrying it. It was difficult building on the go, but the Doctor managed.

They reached Alexandra Palace and saw Magpie climbing up the main broadcasting tower. The trio sped up their pace, rushing into the building. The Doctor plugged the device into the station's systems, making sure it was functioning properly. He ordered both Rose and Tommy to keep watch over it and to not let anyone stop them for anything. The Doctor then grabbed a long feed of copper wiring, making sure that it was connected to the device before running out of the room with the wiring unraveling behind him as he went.

The Doctor raced up outer stairs of the building up to the main transmitter. He could see Magpie getting closer to the top. The Doctor sped up, running with all his might to stop the Wire in time. He climbed up after Magpie as fast as he could. He saw that Magpie had already plugged the Wire into the system. She had begun her feeding.

"It's too late! It's too late for all of us!" Magpie cried in dismay as he clung tightly to the tower.

"I shall consume you . . . Doctor," spat the Wire from the portable television. She zapped him with a burst of electricity. The Doctor cried out in pain from it, but it was not a powerful enough shock to kill him or even knock him out. He merely lost his footing for a moment before regaining it back.

"I won't let you do this, Magpie!" he shouted at the man above him.

"Help me, Doctor! It burns!" shouted Magpie. He looked to be in severe pain. "It took my face, my soul."

"You cannot stop the Wire," spoke the nasty woman from the device. "Soon, I shall become manifest." She zapped the Doctor again. He lost his footing briefly once more before gaining it back and climbing up.

"No more. No more of this," Magpie pleaded to the Wire. "You promised me peace!"

"And peace you shall have," she replied cruelly. She zapped Magpie, turning him into atoms that scattering throughout the wind. The Wire laughed wickedly, joyful for her seeming victory. The Doctor tried to grab for her, but a painful spark of electricity zapped him. He yanked his hand back, shaking off the pain.

"Been burning the candle at both end?" he said sarcastically to her. "You've overextended yourself, missus. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." He grabbed the handheld device, facing the woman on the screen. She tried to zap him again, but his trainers helped delude the effect. He grinned at her. "Rubber soles! Swear by them!"

He jammed in his copper wiring into the device. There was a brief delay, but in the end the Wire screamed out as she was sucked down into the copper wiring. Her feeding had reversed and stopped completely. Everyone was safe. He gripped onto the beam of the tower, staring out to the town as the gentle wind whipped through his hair and overcoat. His eyes wavered some as he looked to the peaceful neighborhood. He only prayed his plan had worked fully, hoping that Wanda was brought back to him.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda leaned up against the wall outside of the secret police house where they had been keeping the faceless people. She stared up to the golden sky. The sun was just starting to set. She heard the many people beside her rejoicing in gaining back their faces, their lives. She smiled at that. She was glad they were all okay. She knew the Doctor and Rose were okay as well. She had been so worried though during her moments trapped within the Wire's system. She only thought of them both. Maybe . . . had even thought of the Doctor a little more so.

She had a lot of time to think while trapped. Thinking on how she wanted to continue going about this . . . relationship with the Doctor. She no longer wished it to be merely friendship. She wanted so much more than that. She wanted . . . she wanted to _be_ with him. But at what cost? To the Doctor and River's relationship in the future? Would she even tempt to be an even greater corruption to the Doctor's timeline? By allowing herself to be selfish in being with the Doctor, she would most certainly become just that.

She stared down the street when she heard Tommy running up to hug his Gran. She saw both the Doctor and Rose walked towards her. Each with the biggest smiles on their faces as they briskly walked to her. She smiled back at them, allowing her mind to drift away from her worries and just enjoy the moment. She ran up, hugging them both in delight and laughing with them.

"Don't worry me like that!" Rose scolded her, giving her a famous 'Wanda smack' on the back of her head. Wanda laughed, rubbing at the sore spot.

"Sorry. But I didn't want you to get hurt, and I couldn't have you go losing your face as well," Wanda replied. Rose smiled softly, handing her back the sonic.

"Yeah. I know that now," she said. "You really are amazing with those possibilities. You always know how to solve everything."

"Well . . . not everything," Wanda said quietly, thinking sadly on her dilemma with the Doctor and his future. She shook her head. "Anyway, how about we go enjoy that fantastic street party? I always wanted to go to one."

"Sure thing," the Doctor said brightly, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Wanda smiled at him, linking her arm with Rose's as they traveled happily down the street.

The party was brilliant. People laughing and dancing all around. The best food and drinks passed about. Wanda laughed as the Doctor kept feeding her different cakes that he picked up at random. Stating how she needed to taste them to know what 'real cooking' was like. To which Rose responded by shoving a cake into his face, making him get covered in icing. Wanda and Rose held onto each other as they burst with laughter to the disgruntled expression he made with the cake all over him.

Then, as the night fell over them, and the lights people placed up over head across the street lit up, the Doctor, Rose, and Wanda enjoyed the dancing with everyone. Rose and Wanda had their own brief moment spinning each other around and giggling up a storm. The Doctor grabbed Wanda later after she was done dancing with Tommy, moving her into a slow dance.

"Wanda, there's been something I wanted to say to you," he whispered to her as they slowly moved around. "I kept thinking about it . . . while we were trying to stop the Wire. Seeing you . . . without your face . . . I thought I'd never get a chance to tell you."

"What is it? Tell me what?" she asked quietly. She saw the way he hesitated. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, seeming unable to bring himself to say what was on his mind. He finally breathed out in frustration, gazing off over her shoulder grumpily.

"Never mind that," he muttered. "But there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah . . . there's something I wanted to talk to you about, too," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder. She lifting her hands out of his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently placed his hands around her waist. They continued their slow movements around, letting the music rocked them into a rhythm. The rest of the couples danced off in the main centre of the party while the two Time Lords danced at the edge of the street. Farther away from the crowd so they could have their peace.

"Would you like to go first?" the Doctor breathed into her ear.

"No. You go," Wanda replied.

"Well . . . I'm tired of this," he stated. "Tired of us trying to pretend that there isn't something more between us. Because we both know there is."

"Yeah. . . . . I know," she breathed out, sounding both content and sad. "But . . . it won't work. I . . . I feel . . . Oh, I don't know what to feel. I'm so lost, Doctor. I have no idea what to do or what to think or even what we can be."

He nodded some, understanding. He felt rather the same way sometimes. "Well, what do your hearts tell you?"

She hesitated for a moment, thinking carefully. "That . . . I _was_ content with just being friends with you. But . . . I don't think I'm content any longer with simply friendship. I want . . ." She sighed, unable to finish her sentence. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, wishing to hide herself from the world.

The Doctor rubbed her back gently. "Yeah. I feel the same way. All the time, really." He stared in uncertainty to her as she moved her head back to gaze at him. "I've been hurt so many times in the past. I'm fearful really to move on with anyone else. I can't just forget those from my past and act like they weren't important to me. But I can't stand . . . I don't want . . ." Swallowing heavily, he pressed on. "I find myself unable to keep this distance with you anymore. It hurts too much in trying to."

"What do you mean?" Wanda gazed curiously to him, trying to understand what he was saying.

The Doctor frowned slightly, then reached up and grabbed one of her hands. He moved it away from his neck, guiding it down to rest over his chest. Pushing her hand close to him, he allowed her to feel his rapid beating hearts. The hearts reacting in joy with her presence like they always have with her around him.

"This," he whispered. "This is what you do to me. Every time you're near me. Every time I even think about you. And it hurts wanting to fight against this desire to be with you. I haven't felt this way towards anyone in centuries. It's . . . it's all sort of unnerving for me, really. Well, unnerving in a good way. Well, mostly good. I mean, good unnerving as in I like it, not that I don't. But at the same time I don't like it and . . . . Well . . . blimey I can't really get my words together today can I?"

Wanda chuckled quietly as she stared to his hand on hers. Feeling his hearts beating in such a way, it made her hearts own flutter rapidly. Slowly and gently, she grabbed his hand and guided it to her own chest, allowing him to feel her hearts. She watched as his eyes widened slightly, sucking in a quick breath in awe.

"You do the same to me," she whispered quietly. She stared at him, seeing how uncertain and unsure he appeared to be. Just as the same as she herself. "Doctor, I . . . I want to tell you something, too." She bit her lip slightly, feeling as though her hearts wanted to say something very dear to him. The words were there. She knew they were. But . . . she just could not get herself to say them.

The Doctor moved his hand up to cup the side of her face, gently thumbing her cheek. "I think words can wait for now." He leaned down, moving his face closer to hers. Wanda blushed and still held internal uncertainty, but she leaned forward all the same. Their lips just began to brush against each other when the warmth and white light fell onto Wanda and yanked her away to another point in time.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda appeared right inside the Tyler flat living room. Jackie gave a startled cry, dropping her tea.

"Oh, Wanda, don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" Jackie exclaimed, clutching at her chest. Wanda gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to give you a fright," she replied. They heard someone rush down the corner, seeing Rose looking around for danger.

"Mom, what is it?" she asked quickly. She blinked in surprise to Wanda standing there, then gave a smile. "Hi, Wanda. Where'd you come from?"

"Street party. You've been to 1953 yet?" Wanda asked her.

"Yep. That was a long while back," Rose stated, walking into the living room with them.

"Well, since we're all here, why don't I make us some tea. Especially since I just ruined my cup," Jackie said, bending down to pick up her spilled cup.

"Once again, sorry about that," Wanda said, looking guilty. Jackie just smiled and gave a waving hand in dismissal.

"It's fine, sweetheart. I'll just fix us a nice cuppa," the mother replied kindly, walking back into the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's go relax in my room," Rose said lightly, walking back down the short hall. Wanda followed the girl into the cozy room with pink scattered around here and there. The blonde sure did love pink.

Wanda bounced on the bed next to Rose, looking around in keen interest. It was the first time Wanda had been able to actual visit the girl's room. Well, besides the room on the TARDIS. Now that Wanda saw Rose's room in the flat, she could tell the girl had upgraded greatly when joining the Doctor's travels on the TARDIS. The companion's room on the ship was a master bedroom with large king bed, walk-in cupboard, and everything else made to a larger scale. Here in the flat though, it was small with a full bed and smaller dressers. In Wanda's opinion, she actually preferred the smaller bedroom. It was much more comfortable, with a peaceful, homey, kind of feeling to it.

"Nice. Love the pink. Though, a little harsh on the eyes, I think," Wanda stated. She lay back on the bed, staring up to the ceiling. "So, where's the Doctor at? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"Nah, he dropped me off to visit mum and took off to go do something," Rose told her. "He should be back later."

"That's good. I was afraid he ditched you for a moment there."

Rose laughed lightly. "I wouldn't be surprised in the beginning if he did. Luckily I had you around to give him a good smacking whenever he suggested it."

Wanda laughed with her, glad to have been there for the girl. Her laughter trailed off as she stared distantly to the ceiling. Her mind spun around in thought as it anxiously pondered over certain questions she held for the girl next to her. Fearful that if she dared ask them, then it might change Rose's and her friendship. But Wanda knew she needed to ask. She needed to get this off her chest if she were to ever fully be closer to the Doctor like the way he wished to be. She needed to do this for him, to make him happy.

"Rose . . . can I ask you something?" Wanda asked, sounding uncertain as to if she should truly be asking such a question.

"Hmm?" Rose looked at the Time Lady curiously, seeing the troubled expression on the woman's face.

"I remember once . . . how you said you loved the Doctor. Do you still love him?" Wanda turned her head, looking to the girl carefully. Hoping she was not going into a touchy subject.

Rose laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Of course I love him. But I love you too, silly."

"You know what I mean." Wanda sat up, facing the girl directly. "Do you _love_ him? As in romantically?"

"Not really." Rose shrugged slightly. "I mean, maybe at one point in the beginning. But . . . I think I love the idea of him more than for the man himself. Would I ever consider wanting to be with a man like him? Yes. Most defiantly. But him personally? No. I do want to tell him someday that I love him, but just to get it off my chest more than anything."

Wanda stared at her for a moment, feeling confused. "But . . . you said . . . you said you loved him. I thought . . ."

"I do. But I meant more of . . . I don't know, a strong emotional attachment. Yeah, I guess that's what you call it." Rose smiled at her. "Don't worry. It's nothing serious. I've never really felt anything _that_ serious for him."

Wanda slumped some, feeling at a loss. She fell back on the bed, gazing up to the ceiling. "It wasn't supposed to be that way. You and him . . . you both were supposed to be in love and together. Was it my fault?" Wanda looked over to her. "Did I cause a rift between the two of you?"

Rose shook her head quickly. "Not at all. Heck, if it wasn't for you, the Doctor and I would have ripped each other's throats out a long time ago." She lay down beside Wanda. "I really think if the Doctor and I had been 'together' it would have ended badly for us. A lot like what my parents had gone through."

"But . . . in my show—."

"Is just a show. A parallel universe in itself. I've seen what other universes can be. They're nothing alike."

"They are somewhat. Especially from my show and this one." Wanda stared up to the ceiling, pondering some. "So . . . you're not upset . . . not being with the Doctor? I can understand if you are and hate me for it."

"Hate you? I could never hate you." Rose elbowed Wanda's side lightly. "And I'm not upset about anything. Stop feeling guilty over something you had no control over. It's not your fault that you got thrown into this universe, so stop putting yourself down for it. Things are going to happen that you had nothing to do with and aren't in your control."

Wanda sighed, letting out a long breath. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"I am right. So stop being such a worrywart. You need to just let things happen as they will. You don't even know if they're a part of your own timeline, anyway."

"Maybe." Wanda stared up to the ceiling, thinking over Rose's words. Maybe the girl was right. Wanda has been too much of a worrier to really take the time to think. She was being silly, really. What if the Doctor truly did love her? And River and Eleven, just like Rose and Ten, were just friends? Now that she really thought about it, the two of them did indicate there was only friendship between the two of them. But then other times . . . the two of them really seemed to flirt around quite a bit. However, this might just be a sign of a friendship of sorts. It could always be just a way the Eleven and River got along.

But this still sent a heavy guilt over Wanda. Thinking it over, had she caused the two future friends to merely be friends? Like Rose, did River secretly love the Doctor as well? Was being with the Doctor causing the supposed to be future wife agony in Wanda being with the Doctor? Wanda knew she would hate herself for the rest of eternity if that were true. She would never wish to cause her friends unhappiness in any way.

"But what of the Doctor's future?" Wanda spoke up, gaining Rose's attention once more. "In my show, he was supposed to be married to an amazing woman. What if that is still supposed to happen? What if she makes him happier than I can?"

"I doubt it," Rose replied. "Look, you're over thinking things. Just ask the Doctor or this woman in the future and see what they have to say. And I bet you anything they will tell you the same thing. That you're just being silly in thinking things have to always be the same from your show. Besides, I know for a fact that you have always made him happy."

"Right," Wanda mumbled. She stared up to the ceiling, pondering over her thoughts and Rose's words. "I . . . do seem to make him happy. And I truly wish to bring him happiness, so if he wishes to be with me then who am I to go against what he wants?"

"Well, it's more than just what he wants." Rose turned on her side, giving Wanda a thoughtful stare. "What about your happiness and what you want?"

"I can care less about my own desires." Wanda blushed, feeling uncomfortable in discussing what her wants were. She had always considered anything of her own desires was a selfish action. She never wished to become selfish and to let others down in their own happiness. But . . . "I have been wishing lately . . . to be with him." Her face lit up even more as Rose giggled in delight next to her.

"Aww, your first love. You're so cute when you blush like that." Rose pinched Wanda's cheek while giggling up a storm.

Wanda scoffed, brushing away Rose's hand while laughing along with the girl. "Stop it." She smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I really am happy with him and I know I make him happy, but . . . what if I'm not good enough? What if I can't bring him the same joy that I saw from my show when he was with his future wife? Can I truly bring him the love and warmth he wishes to have when I still find myself conflicted and confused with these certain emotions?"

"You bring him plenty of joy and happiness. Trust me on that." Rose hopped off the bed, turning to give Wanda an excited smile. "Hey, why don't we just forget about that stuff for now? Let's go have some fun. What do you say?"

"I'd say I'm up for it." Wanda stood up, giving the girl a bright smile. Rose grabbed onto Wanda's hand and steered her out of the room. Both of them laughed in excitement, ready to spend the day together.

Wanda's smiled trailed off though as they walked out of the flat and towards the street. Even though Rose said she was fine, Wanda could still see some sadness within the girl. It was not overbearing or truly a burden on Rose, but Wanda could still see it there. A small bit of discontent for the girl. Though Rose had said everything was fine for her, Wanda wondered if maybe the companion still wished to have someone within her life. If not the Doctor, then at least someone else to bring her happiness.

Wanda knew in the end it was meant for the Meta-Crisis Doctor to be the one for Rose. But now that the Doctor no longer held those emotions for the blonde girl, who would be the one for Rose to live her life with? Wanda frowned, unable to think of whom to bring Rose together with. Wanda already knew Mickey was not an option for she had been far enough in the future to know the man had ended up with Martha. Just as he had done in the show. And Wanda knew for a fact that both Mickey and Martha were very much happy together. Then, that just left the question of who was left for Rose? Could Wanda possibly find the girl someone to have a wonderful life with? To make up for being the one to cause the Doctor and her not being together in the first place? Could Wanda possibly do the same for River in the future? Find the woman a nice husband to live happily with?

Wanda shook her head as she and Rose walked down the streets of London. Wanda knew she would have to think of a solution to make it up to the two lost loves of the Doctor. But for now, there was one thing for certain she needed to focus on. Being the best lover she could be for the Doctor, and hopefully bring him joy. And . . . maybe . . . let herself be joyful as well.

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's all for today. Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapters. :) Please let me know in a review if you did or not. It helps in making certain the story is enjoyable for all readers. For I truly wish to simply bring joy to everyone. :) Hope to see everyone in the future!

Have a splendid day!

~Tinker~


	29. Ch 29: A Date in Venice

Hiya, readers, and welcome back!

Had time to edit over the next chapter and update sooner this time. Hope everyone enjoys. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 29: A Date in Venice

Wanda appeared in the TARDIS right next to Rory who seemed to jump clear out of his skin. There she goes again scaring someone on arrival.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked in alarm. Wanda pouted some.

"Don't tell me you haven't met me yet," she replied. She glanced over, seeing a nervous pacing Amy, and Eleven hanging underneath the glass floor of the control room. He seemed to be doing some more fixing that does not need fixing. Boy, did she love watching him tinker. She sure was glad to have gotten him into that habit. She smiled and walked over to crouch above the Doctor.

"Doctor, has Rory met me yet?" she asked. There were a few sparks in surprise came from the console above as he jumped slightly. He quickly removed his goggles and gave her the brightest smile. She smiled back. It had been a very long time since she had seen Eleven. Many months. She really did miss the bowtie-loving Doctor.

"Rory? Oh, yes, he's met you," he answered cheerfully. He blinked for a moment, seeming to think." Oh, no, wait, you meant _this_ you. No, I don't think he has, actually. You know, Donna was right. We really should make a catalog of all your faces and show everyone in the beginning." Wanda laughed. She bounced up, going over to Rory to give his hand a shake.

"I'm Second Wanda. Nice to meet you," she spoke brightly. Rory sort of blinked dumbly.

"Right," he said slowly. He glanced over to Amy. "Um, am I missing something? Wasn't Wanda . . . blonde?"

"She changes faces," Amy replied, continuing her nervous pacing while biting her fingernails.

Wanda noticed how the girl would not quite look at her directly. Giving only quick side glances. Almost as if Amy were worried by Wanda's presence. The Time Lady frowned slightly, wondering why the red head was having this reaction to her. The last time Wanda had been with the red head companion, first time Amy had met Wanda's new Second self (quite a shock for the ginger on Wanda's changing-face), had been at Churchill's bunker. Not so fun times with Daleks and World War II. Luckily everything had turned out all right in the end.

The companion and Wanda had even had a nice chat of sorts afterwards. But the conversation slowly led to Amy questioning Wanda over her emotions for the Doctor which the Time Lady quickly denied there being any. To which Amy herself denied any of her own feelings being completely there for Rory. This only confused Wanda, making her wonder why the ginger girl seemed so uncertain over Rory's clear love for her. Wanda had always assumed both Amy and Rory loved each other completely. It was always how it had been within the show back home. So it felt odd seeing a very confused Amy on whether or not she truly loved her nurse. By the end of the conversation from the World War II bunker, Wanda silently thought of Amy being rather bizarre and strange in her denial of Rory's love. Wanda could never even imagine the two of them to ever not be together and in love. Unbeknownst to her during that moment in time, Amy had been thinking of the same thing about the Time Lady and the Doctor.

"Right, changing-faces," Rory muttered. He looked back at Wanda. "Do you do that often?"

"Nah, only have two other faces. You'll get used to it," Wanda responded, smiling and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Have you been told about the parallel universe yet?"

"Yeah. You said how you're from another universe where there's a show that was this universe," he responded. "Did I get that right? You didn't give much of an explanation last time."

"Yep! You got it right on the dot," she brightly smiled at him. "You are as clever as ever. Much more clever than the Doctor. Cuter, too."

"Oi! I heard that!" the Doctor called out from under floor. Wanda laughed merrily, sending Rory a wink when seeing his confused expression before walking off. Rory frowned slightly, still looking as though he had many questions to which needed answered.

"But how is it you appeared out of nowhere?" he asked the Time Lady.

"I'm stuck on the Doctor's timeline, and I sort of jump around at random," Wanda explained. She sat on the edge of the glass floor, letting her legs dangle over the side as she continued to watch the Doctor tinker. She smiled on seeing his flopping hair ruffle around as he moved his goggles back over his eyes. Nice green eyes that really did not need covering up. She blushed suddenly, embarrassed by her own wandering thoughts.

"And how does that work?" asked Rory, snapping Wanda out of her thoughts.

"No clue. Still trying to figure that part out," Wanda replied. Suddenly, there was a huge sparking and electrical short from the TARDIS console, making Rory jump. The Doctor looked up in embarrassment.

"It's meant to do that," he assured Rory.

"No, it's not," Wanda responded, giving the Doctor a firm stare. "You're messing around again. There's no reason for you even to be doing that." The Doctor took back off his goggles, sending her a pout.

"I wanted to tinker a bit," he told her. He looked back at Amy and Rory above him. "So, anyway, like I was saying, traveling around like this will tear you both apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere. Together."

"What, like a date?" Amy asked, pausing in her pacing.

"Sort of yeah," the Doctor grinned some. He looked over to Wanda, giving her a sly smile. "Date for you. Date for me and Wanda." He winked at the Time Lady. She blushed in response. He frowned some. "Where did you come from, anyway?"

"Recently Muswell Hill, 1953," she answered.

"Oh, so, did you figure out what we should be, then?" he asked hopefully. She shrugged slightly, giving him a small grin.

"I was thinking . . . that maybe . . . we could try this whole 'couple thing' and give it a shot," she replied cheekily. She chuckled slightly as she watched the Doctor's face beam away in joy. He had been waiting for that answer, apparently. In truth, after talking with Rose, she knew now that she could be the Doctor's if he wanted her to be. She wanted to make him happy, and if being with her made him happy, then she need not fight this anymore. She needed to let go and move on. For both of their sakes.

However, she still felt she did not understand on how to love the Doctor. Love was still foreign to her. The same went for relationships. She had no idea on how to court, or what she was supposed to do. Was there some kind of ritual she needed to study on? She really just wanted a book to tell her what to do and how to act. At least that way she knew some basics to help her along. But without a book to guide her, she was completely lost. And how deeply were these emotions of hers and the Doctor's anyway?

"Well, then, I think a date is perfect for us to start out on our 'couple' status," he said, grinning away like a childish boy who had just received the greatest Christmas gift. He hopped out of his swing and started to go up the stairs, talking to Amy and Rory. "So, anywhere you want, anytime you want. One condition, it has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890! The first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because, frankly, it's either this or tokens."

The Doctor walked over to Rory, giving the man a knowing grin when seeing how the man still gazed around at the ship warily.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" the Doctor said brightly. "Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain."

"It's another dimension," Rory stated, sounding very much unaffected by the TARDIDS's size per say. More or less just the sparks that had been going on earlier had frightened him slightly.

"It's basically another dimension . . . what?" the Doctor began to explain, but halted when he realized what the man had said. The Doctor sort of blinked at him in bewilderment. Well, that had never been said before by a new passenger of the TARDIS.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories, FTL travel, parallel universes." He glanced over to Wanda when he mentioned the other universes. She wondered if he studied on those because of where she came from.

She turned her attention away from the two as the Doctor and Rory were discussing the TARDIS. The Time Lord seemed rather displeased in not hearing the famous 'it's bigger on the inside' remark from Rory. Wanda smirked slightly. She had told him he would miss that comment. Seeing the still very anxious and nervous demeanour of Amy while the two men talked, Wanda began to wonder what exactly was wrong with the girl.

"Are you really that nervous being with Rory?" Wanda asked curiously.

"No. I'm nervous about someone else, and how they're going to see me after what I've done," Amy replied. She let go of her bitten fingernail, looking at Wanda guilty. "I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"Sorry? About what?" Wanda asked, staring at her in confusion.

"Spoilers," Amy responded, pacing away from her.

Wanda frowned, trying to think what had happened up to this point in time. There had been the Angels, and then the Doctor wanting to bring Rory along for Amy. She could not recall why exactly the Doctor had wanted to bring Rory with them. Had it been because of Amy finally telling him about the wedding? Maybe. Wanda shrugged lightly, letting the issue drop. Oh, well. It did not matter why, really. Rory was finally coming along, and Wanda was excited to have an adventure with him and Amy both.

The Doctor sent them off, stating they needed to go somewhere romantic. He grinned as the TARDIS rocked around during flight through the Vortex. Once it stopped, he held out a hand to Wanda and helped her up. As soon as she stood up, he pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. She stiffened for a moment in shock, blinking away in surprise to the sudden occurrence. She moved her hands around slightly, not sure as to where she should place them since the Doctor's own arms were wrapped around her waist. And thoughts of Amy and Rory's little 'talk' entered Wanda's mind briefly, making her blush darkly in knowing what sort of interaction such as this meant with the Doctor. But soon her hands wandered up to Eleven's hair and her mind let go, letting herself fall into the kiss. She never truly had a chance to actually _kiss_ Eleven yet. As in actually be the one to kiss him back. She still felt guilt in enjoying the sensation, knowing it should not be something she should enjoy doing with the Doctor. However . . . it felt wonderful all the same. Especially running her hands through his hair. Ten's hair was fantastic, but Eleven's was so much softer and it felt just right going through her fingers.

"Ahem."

They both pulled away with a smack upon Amy's noise. Wanda felt her face heat up even more when she saw both Amy and Rory staring awkwardly in embarrassment at them. Wanda noticed how Amy held a guilty expression on her face, seeming to be regretting something. Eleven looked pleased, however. Even sent this sort of stern gaze to Amy, making the girl look down with even more guilt. Almost as though he were telling her 'See? I told you so' in a way. He also would not stop grinning like mad. Even when Wanda gave him a smack for kissing her like that in front of their companions. Wanda frowned at him as he chuckled in delight. Seriously, what was he thinking in kissing her like that right in front of the two companions? It was almost like he was showing off or something.

The Doctor then proceeded to bounce over to the TARDIS doors and flung them open.

"Venice!" he cheered once they all stepped outside. They stared around to see they had arrived to 1580 Venice. People bustled around the waterside market place they had landed in. Animals of all kinds chattered and ran about people's feet as they walked about. The Doctor pulled Wanda up next to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"_Venezia_! _La Serenissima_!" he exclaimed as they walked closer to the waterway. "Impossible city. Preposterous city! Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful!" He steered them off, walking through the market place.

Wanda was not quite sure what to make of his very strong affections. He kept rubbing her stomach, kissing her cheek often as they strolled around and him rambling, and every few moments whispering a compliment into her ear. It was overwhelming. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? Was it okay for her to want to compliment him back, and want to kiss him even more? She just did not know what to do with herself in this situation. She really wished for a book to tell her what to do at this moment. At these a book was straight forward about what to do in certain situations. But as Amy had said before, a book was useless for such things such as romance.

An inspector of the city suddenly blocked their path, holding up his hands to keep them right where they stood.

"Papers, if you please," the man told them. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper, holding it up for the inspector to see.

"There you go, fella," the Doctor told him. "All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The inspector snatched it out of the Doctor's hand, giving it a look over. He stared back at the Doctor, looking embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness," the man told him, handing back the psychic paper and giving a bow. "I didn't realize."

"No worries. You were just doing your job," the Doctor assured him. Then the Doctor frowned thoughtfully to the man. "Sorry, what exactly is your job?"

"Checking for aliens, visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them," the man explained. Upon the mention of 'aliens' both Amy and Rory glanced at Wanda and the Doctor. Amy snickered some at the irony of the particular term, but then she heard 'plague' spoken by the man.

"Oh, that's nice," she said sarcastically. "See where you bring me? The plague!" She hit the Doctor roughly on the arm. Wanda chuckled at the Time Lord's pout.

"Don't worry, Viscountess," the inspector assured Amy. "No, we're under quarantine here. No-one comes in, no-one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, _Signora_ Rosanna Calvierri."

"How interesting," the Doctor noted. "I heard the plague died out years ago."

"Not out there," the man pointed out to the sea. "No, _Signora_ Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said."

"Did she, now?" the Doctor wondered.

"That is interesting," Wanda remarked. "Might wonder what exactly is happening out there. Or, in here." She glanced at the Doctor, sending him a look. He nodded in understanding. He walked on with an arm still around Wanda's waist. She was really starting to find it comfortable to stroll alongside the Doctor this way. She might even want to do it more often.

"Um, according to this, I am your eunuch!" Rory exclaimed in disbelief after examining the psychic paper from the inspector. Both he and Amy walked beside the Doctor and Wanda. Amy stared at him, looking as though she felt awkward about that.

"Oh, yeah, I'll explain later," she told him.

They walked along, going through the different streets towards the centre of the city. Amy and Rory strolled on ahead of them while the two Time Lords trailed in the back. Both of them eyeing the city in a thoughtful gaze. The Doctor hummed some, looking as though he were pondering.

"So, what's going on here?" he asked Wanda. She smiled and shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied. He nodded, then he smiled.

"Will I find out how you want to go about us?" he questioned her. He gave her a cheeky grin. "You said 'try the couple thing.' Are we really, truly an official couple now?"

"I suppose," she replied, giving him a sly grin. "I guess I'm ready to stop being an idiot and just let things be." The Doctor beamed, giving her a peck on the cheek. She giggled, finding herself delighted in his happiness.

"Great! Oh, there are so many places we should go for nice dates for us," he rambled on in excitement. "We could go to Erphula. Never got a chance to take you there. They have great music, perfect for dancing. Oh! Or there's Diadem again. I know how much you enjoyed the place when I took your First self there. Then maybe onto Florana. It's great for picnics and then such wonderful getaway beaches. Oh, and soon, we should probably start planning the wedding that's coming up."

"W-wedding?" Wanda stuttered slightly, blinking in shock to the mentioning of wedding. Then thought herself silly in having such a reaction. Of course. Amy and Rory's wedding. That must be what he was talking about. But then her thoughts and hearts were halted with the Doctor's next words.

"Yep, the wedding of my future wife's and mine. I would really like it if you can help me start planning on it," the Doctor spoke happily, giving her a joyful grin. "It'd be great to get your intake on it."

"Oh." Wanda blinked, feeling greatly confused. Ten had seemed so certain that he would never marry River. And she had been beginning to think, that those few months she had spent with older Eleven and companion Clara in finding the TARDIS from the south pole, that she had misunderstood older Eleven. All those times he had mentioned briefly on him and Wanda not having a chance to be together . . . she thought perhaps she merely had jumped to conclusions somehow and misinterpreted in what he had been saying. Now, however, it appeared she heard him very correctly. So, what was Wanda to him, then? She truly a quick fling as she had thought previously?

"So . . . so you're still planning on marrying you future wife? The same wife as I've told you about?" she questioned him quietly.

"Of course. I've been really excited about it. I really can't wait for it to happen." Current Eleven smiled and gave her sort of a hug with his arm still wrapped around her waist, merrily strolling along beside her as she began to shuffle her feet slightly.

Wanda was not sure what exactly she was feeling at that moment. She was happy that he had accepted River as his future wife. Happy that he was delighted in marrying the woman. But . . . at the same time . . . she felt strangely sad. Her hearts clenched and seemed to deflate some at the Doctor rambles as he continued to speak merrily of his excitement with his future wife. Saying things such as he could not wait to be with her. To perhaps start a family with her. Even mentioning on who he could invite to the wedding. Why was Wanda feeling this? Should she not feel so joyful in his happiness? She had been fighting for him and River on getting together. She wanted them to be happy so much so. If she was happy for them, then why did she have this ache in her hearts?

Perhaps . . . it's because she realized in that moment what this meant. A brief flash of the Library went through her mind as she thought over the Doctor's words. Both now, and from the words of future Eleven. How he always said how regretful he was of time not letting them be together. Of course. It made sense now. She was dead. The Library, as she had been thinking over, had happened. She had been successful in saving River as she had been hoping and planning. But at a cost. Wanda had saved River, and in return had died herself.

This made everything so much clearer to her. This was why Eleven was always so affectionate with her. This was why future him would always give her those side glances of guilt and regret. She had died at the Library. And now, she was his past. A past to which still showed up within his life, but a past nonetheless. In a way, she was the new Rose of this universe. Especially since she had gotten in the way. Wanda was the new love that was lost, and the Doctor by now has grown to except this and move on with River. Smiling softly, Wanda nodded to the Doctor, feeling glad that at least with her gone, he had someone to make him happy and move on with.

"That's good. I'm happy for you," she whispered quietly. The Doctor gave her another joyful smile, squeezing her affectionately to his side while his hand lightly rubbed her stomach.

They came over to area by the canal. They stared over across to see a line of girls in veils marching in away from the House of Calvierri. People around them whispered in hush about the girls. Noting how they were important girls of a school. The Doctor and Wanda leaned against the stone railing, watching the girls leaving the house. Amy leaned on the other side of Wanda, giggling happily at the beautiful city around them.

Just then, a man, Guido, ran up to the line of girls. He demanded to see his daughter, Isabella, from the school. He lifted the different veils from the girls. Each could be heard hissing at him as he moved through them. He seemed to have found her, but a girl stormed up to him, making him fall back. They could not see it from their spot, but Wanda knew that one of the girls had bared her sharp teeth at him. Another young man from the school's group stood over Guido for a moment, seeming to be telling Guido something before walking off. Wanda glared at the back of the walking young man, knowing that it was Francesco, son to Rosanna Calvierri.

Wanda tapped the Doctor's shoulder, nodding her head to Guido. The Doctor nodded in return. They both quickly walked off to go see the upset father. Neither Amy nor Rory noticed their departure. The two Time Lords went through different alleyways, trying to find Guido before he disappeared completely. They happened to come by him as he was walking off in a different direction.

"Who were those girls?" the Doctor asked him immediately. Guido turned to them, looking suspicious.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school," the man stated in a hard tone.

"Our first day here. It's okay," the Doctor replied, trying to dismiss the man's suspicions of them. The Doctor stepped up closer to the man. "Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So why are you trying to get her out?" Guido looked skeptical to discuss the subject, but he went on to explain.

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil," he told them. He began to look upset about what had occurred only moments ago. "My own daughter didn't recognize me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal."

"Let me guess. She had long, sharp teeth, yes?" Wanda asked him. Guido nodded quickly, looking terrified in remembering it.

"Yes. Have you seen it as well?" he asked her.

"Yeah, once upon a time, long while ago in a story," Wanda answered. Both she and the Doctor put an arm around the man's shoulders, beginning to walk the man along with them.

"I think it's time we met this _Signora _Calvierri," said the Doctor.

"I think it's time, too," Wanda agreed.

XxXxXxXx

They had Guido distract the guards in front of the school while they snuck in around to the side gate. The Doctor sonicked it open and slowly went inside. He held onto Wanda's hand as they made their way inside and down into the lower levels of the school. They noticed how it was rather dark and dungeon-like to be a school for girls. The Doctor stared around at the three large doors in the room they came into. He was about to go into one when he spotted his reflection in the mirror. He grinned, walking up to it.

"Hello, handsome," he said to his reflection, adjusting his navy-blue bowtie and checking his teeth. Wanda snorted behind him.

"Do you really have to check yourself out every time you come across a mirror?" she asked playfully.

He grabbed her suddenly, making her stand in front of the mirror to see her round face and curvy figure. He placed his chin on her shoulder, grinning along with their reflections. "Have to make certain to look my best for my woman."

She scoffed. "I'm your woman now, am I?"

He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a boyish grin. "You have always been mine. My Wanderer. My lovely, sexy, Wanda."

She snorted, but smiled nonetheless. Her hearts fluttered in delight to his words. The barrier in her mind grumbled, displeased by the overly affectionate Time Lord. Wanda merely shushed the barrier, telling it to shove off as she finally knew she needed to ignore it.

"And you are my handsome, brilliant, dazzling, and most wonderful Doctor," Wanda spoke softly, turning her head towards him to smile warmly.

He returned the smile, leaning down to capture her lips. She leaned up into his, feeling her hearts swelling with overwhelming joy and bliss. They beat so rapidly, wanting to let him know everything that they felt. Wanting to tell him how much he meant to her. _She_ wanted to tell him. Tell him those three simple words that have been on her tongue for quite some time now. She had been wanting to say it, to let him know how she felt for him. So, that way, when her time came in the Library, then at least he would know.

But . . . every time she tried to say it, or even think about letting him know she became so tongue-tied and jittery. Her throat would close up and her mind would go blank. She had been holding herself back in the past mostly because she did not want him to know. Thinking it would ruin not only their friendship but his and River's relationship as well. But now . . . she mostly could not bring herself to say it because she did not know if the words were true. She knew she loved him, but was it real? Was it truly love for him? Or was it merely more of strong emotions that she held for him?

She knew his love was true. He would not have said it otherwise if it was not. But she could not tell him herself in case her words might be a lie. She needed to know if it was true first. And besides, even though the Doctor said he loved her, did not mean that it was just not mere affections. It could always be more or less just love in like a close partnership kind of way. Not anything more deeply than that. She very much doubted it was in the same category of love like Amy and Rory had. Or even River and the Doctor. It must be nothing more than simple love, like the same as Ten and Rose had in the show. Love all the same, but nothing that truly hurt the Doctor that he would not be able to move on from. Especially since she was already dead for him by this point.

She pulled away from him with, feeling breathless from the ever wonderful kisses of the Doctor. She felt that she was getting better in not being so uncomfortable with them. As well as becoming a good kisser herself. It was still a rather new experience for her. She hoped the Doctor did not mind her unskillfulness. Nothing compared to how he kissed.

The Doctor placed his chin back on her shoulder, smiling fondly at their reflections. "You know, I think I understand how you feel now about our love. How it truly is simple between the two of us and can't truly last forever in the future. That we must let each other go in the end for us to move onto our new roles when the time comes."

Wanda hummed quietly and nodded. "If that is what you wish, then yes, I see it as that way."

"I mean, I guess it could be awkward for you and my future wife in some ways. I understand the separation you place between the past and future. It's perfectly normal. And I understand that I must let you go so that way you're both comfortable with this arrangement," the Doctor continued to ramble on. Not even paying attention to what Wanda had said, nor the sad expression that was slowly growing on her face. He merely continued to smile way in fondness of the future to come.

"You can help make the arrangements of the wedding if you'd like. I know it might seem overwhelming now, but think of it this way; my future wife will be greatly appreciative of the help." The Doctor paused in thought. "When we do start a family together, do you think it's wise of you being around for it? I might have to send you away whenever you pop up for a bit. Might be too complicated for you to be around."

He rambled on some more, so happy to let her go and simply find happiness with his wife. All the while, Wanda slowly felt her hearts deflate in sadness. The barrier in her mind seemed to throw its hands in the air in exasperation, waving said hands around at the Doctor as if to say to her, 'See? Now what did I tell you?' Wanda shook off this feeling, knowing she should not be experiencing this. She was happy; she was content for the Doctor. He had his joyful future so she should be grateful for that. Yep, completely delighted and excited for his bright and happy future. And yet . . . she still felt . . . at a loss of sorts.

"Who are you?"

They both stiffened when they heard eerie voices of girls all talking together behind them. They blinked looking into the mirror, seeing only their reflections, then looked behind them to see rather pale looking young women dressed in white behind them. Both the Doctor and Wanda looked back to the mirror, still seeing only their own reflections.

"Oh, right. I forgot that was going to happen," Wanda mumbled quietly. The Doctor merely kept looking back and forth between the mirror and the young women.

"How are you doing that? I am loving it," he said to the girls. "You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter, will be shorter. And I'm rambling again aren't I?"

"Yep," Wanda replied lightly.

"I'll ask again, _signor_, _signora_. Who are you?" all the girls spoke together again. It gave Wanda the creeps at the eerie way they spoke.

"Why don't you check this out?" the Doctor replied, turning away from Wanda and holding up an I.D. to them.

"Wrong one, Doctor," Wanda told him, making him pull back the old card to his face. He blinked in surprise to see his First self staring back to him.

"Library card. Of course, it's with . . . he's . . . I need the spare," he muttered in embarrassment. He glanced back to the girls warily. "Pale, creepy girls who don't like the sunlight and can't be seen in . . . aha!" He grinned at Wanda merrily. "Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking that what you're thinking is most certainly thinking the right thought," she stated, smirking at him.

"Then I'm thinking correctly?" he asked.

"The thinking is correct," she nodded to him. They both snickered and grinned brightly at each other.

The Doctor turned back to the girls. "But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless—."

"Leave now, _signor_, _signora_, or we shall call for the steward," the girls interrupted him. They all slowly smiled wickedly at them. "If you are lucky." They all bared their long and sharp teeth, hissing and slowly advancing to them.

"Yeah, we should probably leave," Wanda muttered. She grabbed the Doctor's hand, pulling him back up the stairs. He stopped short, turning back around to the hissing girls.

"Tell me the whole plan," he ordered them. They only hissed louder in response. He frowned, looking back at Wanda. "One day that'll work."

"Ha! As if," Wanda replied. She grabbed his hand, rushing him up the stairs.

"Oh, this is Christmas! I am loving this!" the Doctor exclaimed brightly. He laughed merrily. As soon as they were safely outside and far away from the vampire girls, the Doctor picked up Wanda and spun her around, laughing wildly. "I knew I picked this place for a reason!"

Wanda laughed along with him. "It's pretty awesome, huh?"

He sat her back down, smiling at her. "You're not too upset, are you? We never do get a chance to just have a normal date."

"Are you kidding? This is the best date I could ever want. Solving a mystery, stopping the bad guys, and saving the day. What more could a woman want?" She chuckled as he gave her a happy kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go find Amy and Rory."

"Yep. Can't leave our Ponds behind from the adventure." She held his hand, entwining their fingers together as they walked.

He grinned. "'Our Ponds' I like the sound of that. The Doctor, the Wanderer, and the Ponds."

"Travelling to adventures with a magical blue box that's bigger on the inside. Saving the universe one day at a time!" They both laughed, leaning on each other as they strolling merrily through the streets of Venice.

XxXxXxXx

Once they found Rory and Amy, learning that both had an encounter with vampires as well, the group went off to find Guido. They asked the man to help them get back into the school so that they may find out what was really going on with the city and the girls. Guido agreed, taking them to his home to go over some maps of how they might make it back into the school. There was a main underground tunnel that ran right underneath the school. The perfect place to sneak in at night. The only problem was a trapdoor that was locked from the inside of the house.

"You need someone on the inside," Amy spoke up, looking excited for an adventure.

"No," the Doctor responded immediately, keeping his gaze on the map. Amy frowned at him.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" she argued.

"That we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in," the Doctor told her, still staring to the map, not even bothering looking at the girl as he said this. Amy blinked in surprise for a moment before pouting in disappointment.

"Oh. So you do know what I was going to say," she muttered.

"Are you insane?" Rory spoke up, looking stern to his fiancée.

"Actually, she is," Wanda said, grinning at the girl. "That's why I think it's brilliant. I agree completely with Amy." Amy beamed at her, looking delighted to have Wanda on her side.

"Thank you, Wanda. At least _someone_ listens to me," Amy replied, looking stern to both the Doctor and Rory.

"What? No," Rory spoke in disbelief, looking outraged that Wanda would be agreeing and willing to let Amy follow through the crazy plan. "The Doctor said 'no.'"

"And I say 'yes,'" Wanda countered. The Doctor looked up in surprise at Wanda, just as in much disbelief as Rory about her being so willing to the dangerous plan.

"You _want_ Amy to go into the creepy school?" the Doctor asked skeptically.

"She's our best option," Wanda stated. "It's either her or Guido's gunpowder over there. And I know none of us want an explosion going off." She pointed to the many barrels of gunpowder that were behind Rory. The man even happened to be sitting on a barrel as well. He looked at them, nervously scooting away from the deadly containers.

"No, I'd rather not have that," the Doctor muttered.

"Then, Amy's plan is what we need to go with," Wanda explained. She held up her hand before either Rory or the Doctor could argue. "Look, I don't necessarily want Amy doing this, either. I'd rather do it myself, or at least go in with her. But we can't pass me off as some young woman. This body of mine isn't exactly young, now is it? In this time period, I'm practically elderly."

"Oh, you're plenty young," the Doctor countered, not liking her making fun of herself.

"Ha! Not with these wrinkles," Wanda laughed. She tried to be lighthearted about her appearance. She had never cared much before on her looks or any sort of outlook on features. She had always sort of been content with her appearance, but at the same time not necessarily trying to overdo it as some females did with constant makeup and such. Even her First self had always been happy and at peace with her looks. But with the Doctor seeming so . . . excited to move on without her and onto marrying River . . . it sort of made Wanda self-conscious about her appearance. Especially after having a comparison of her body and his in that mirror within the school.

River was beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, alongside with her being brilliant and amazing. The perfect match for the Doctor. Wanda was . . . plain and ordinary. And much too old looking for Eleven's young body and appearance. He looked to be in his mid-twenties while her own body was in its mid-thirties. She appeared to be more like his older sister or something. What if he did not like her body because of this? Was he self-conscious of being with someone who appeared to be so much older? Would he rather be with someone younger in appearance like him? Her wandering mind was drawn away from this train of thought as the Doctor spoke.

"You don't have wrinkles," he argued, pulling her up to him and stroking her face. "You're as young as ever. Like I said before: sexy." She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, wishing he would stop it with the over affection around Amy and Rory. She swore he was doing it on purpose. As if showing them that she was taken, or as if doing it to make up for something.

"Just because I'm twenty-four, doesn't mean this body is," she said sternly.

"Wait . . . you're twenty-four?" Rory asked her, looking at her in bewilderment. He looked her up and down. "But you like you're almost forty."

"Yeah, long story. I'll explain later," Wanda told him. She looked back at the Doctor. "Anyway, go with Amy's plan. Trust me, it'll work."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked her carefully, trying to decide on whether or not this was truly the best plan.

"Positive," she nodded firmly. He sighed, clasping his hand together for a moment in thought.

"I'll be there three, four hours tops," Amy added in, looking hopeful for him to agree. The Doctor let out a long breath.

"Fine," he finally agreed. He walked over, moving to sit on the bed within the room. He stared strictly at the red head. "But I have to know. We go together. Say you're my daughter."

"What?" Rory asked, looking angry that they were all going along with the plan.

"Your daughter? You look about nine," scoffed Amy, finding the very idea of such a plan to be silly.

"Brother, then," said the Doctor, trying for that idea instead.

"Too weird. Fiancé," countered Amy with a smirk.

"No, no, no," the Doctor said quickly, sitting up straighter on the bed and giving her a harsh, stern gaze. "I'm a fiancé only to _one_ person, thank you."

"Right . . . sorry," Amy muttered, looking guilty. She glanced at Wanda briefly, then turned her attention to Rory. "You want to be my brother, then?" Rory looked disgruntled, frowning heavily at Amy.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?" he asked her. He shook his hands, looking as though everything was just becoming too much for him. "This whole thing is mental! They're vampires, for God's sake!"

"Actually, they're fish," Wanda told them, making everyone in the room turn to her, looking shocked by the news.

"What?" Rory asked in disbelief. "They're fish?"

"Yep. Fish from another planet," Wanda explained. "The one you saw earlier wasn't just drinking blood; he was drinking the water from the girl's body. They suck water out of any living thing."

"Oh, that is . . . brilliant!" the Doctor exclaimed, looking excited as he had been back in the lower school with the five creepy girls. "Where do they come from? How does their biology work? Why can't they—."

"Hold on . . . is anyone else questioning why there are vampire fish, from another planet, in Venice?" Rory asked, looking rather confused by everything he was hearing. Wanda pointed to him.

"Spoilers," she said. Then, pointed to the Doctor. "And spoilers. We'll find out everything soon enough." She turned to the male companion, giving him a grin. "So, Rory, about what size shirt do you wear?"

XxXxXxXx

Well, that's it for today. Hope everyone enjoyed it. :) Let me know in a review if you did or not. It really helps let me know if the story still is enjoyable and that everyone finds something within that they like or would like to see more of. :)

Reviewers:

**Guest**: I'm so happy you enjoyed it. :) Yep, the Doctor and Wanda are now officially together. Though, it looks like there are still some complications for them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to like the rest of the story. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: lol Don't look at me. I'm not the one that controls Wanda's wanderings. ;) lol Okay, maybe just a little. But at least they got to kiss some more within this chapter. Hope there was no more frustrations to be had for this chapter. :)

**Glado89**: Nope, things can never be too easy for the two of them. Complications just seem to come out of nowhere for them. I really try to edit that much to make certain the story is good for everyone. Don't want everyone reading a story they can't stand because of my faults in editing poorly. Though, you are right, it has been making the story less fun for me to write with all the editing, but that might just be from all the other school papers I've been doing as well. Hopefully I can manage to find someone to help in proofreading. :) Yeah, I try not to make my disability common knowledge. Been made fun of too much in the past for wishing to be a writer. But I'm totally going to prove them wrong in the end with that. :) lol Yes, very bad timing with Wanda's wandering. Oh, sorry, I guess I did not convey Wanda's thoughts there well. She really meant that she has to find them happiness. Whether that be with finding them a lover, or just bringing them joy in some other way. She's not going to force anything upon Rose or River if they do not wish it. The Doctor knows later that she's new to the love thing, but tends to still let himself get carried away from time to time. Just like in this chapter for instance. ;)

**sophia**: Glad to see you back. :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Yep, the Wire made a very big mistake there. And darn Wanda and the Doctor's luck with the wanderings. They never seem to just have a proper time together do they? Glad you enjoyed the chapters. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: Yep, both of them finally snapped into shape and are ready to focus on their relationship. Glad you enjoyed the little insight on younger Ten there. I think it helped Wanda greatly in having a talk from a 'supposed to be lover' of the Doctor's. Especially from Rose. Yep, most definitely a personal growth moment for the Doctor and another sneak peek at Alpha. Nice little insight as to what exactly Alpha might be. ;) Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. :)

**Loveless150050**: Yes, it is frustrating when more questions pop up. But that's just how things seem to go sometimes to make certain the answers make a turn up eventually. Glad you're enjoying it. Hope the story continues to bring joy in the future for you. :)

**CalicoKitty402**: Yep, it is now official. They are together and are going to stay that way. . . . Hopefully.

**MinecraftLover00**: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. :) Hope you liked the new chapter as well. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yep, great moments all around. :) Glad you enjoyed it. :)

**little101**: lol Yep, he most certainly did.

**bored411**: Glad you enjoyed the cuteness. :) I'll try to do more double chapters in the future, mostly just to get the story flowing more smoothly. I'm so happy you enjoyed them both. :) And the Doctor and Wanda are finally official. So yay for that! Also, I'm glad you understand the holiday pressure going. It's tough, especially with school pilled on top. Ugh, I feel the headache coming up already.

**Jesuslovesmarnia**: It just shows on how much all Wandas truly mean to the Doctor. He loves them all in his own way. Just like Wanda loves all the Doctors (whether she'll admit it or not) in her own way. Spoilers on Meta-Doctor's future to come. ;) No worries on the questions. I like seeming everyone's theories and questions. Gives me great ideas on what to make in the future. :) About thirty more chapters to go. Sorry for such a long part this time around. Part three of the trilogy is actually even longer. I know how some readers do not like the long stories, so I really hope you don't mind. But it really was the only way to make the story flow together and make sense by making it longer for the other parts.

**Lady Artimes Blaine**: Glad you enjoyed the cuteness. :) And don't worry, Wanda's all ready to get it together . . . mostly. Okay, so there might still be some work to do before everything flows together for both her and the Doctor. But we're getting there. At least they're an official couple now. ;)

**grapejuice101**: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed them! :D Here's some more Doctor/Wanda moments. Hope you enjoyed them. ;)

**Justus80**: I like to give surprises on the updates. ;) You never know what I'm going to do. Actually, I never know what I'm going to do, either. I surprise even myself. lol Yep, Wanda is sort of getting her love for him out there. Now if only she'll say the words. And sometimes it does cause horrible events to finally get one to wake up and snap out of their stupor of a life to push them forward.

**Snowy702**: Surprise! Two chapters! lol Glad you enjoyed the chapters so much. :) And that nice little almost kiss there. ;) Thanks for being so understanding with my faults and errors. I'll try to make certain not to have too many in the future. I'm trying not to have any faults at all, but I always seem to miss one or two errors in the end. Woot! I'm excited and happy for you! :D

**Jaxrond**: Hey! It's great seeing you again! :D It feels like its been ages. Nah, don't worry about it. Just happy seeing from you when you get the chance to review. :) Ugh, don't even get me started on college right now. Let's just say, things are not looking well on my end. Hope things are going better with your schooling. :) And the romance is definitely moving forward. ;)

Thank you everyone so much for all the lovely reviews and support for the story! Hope to see everyone in the future!

~Tinker~


	30. Ch 30: Saving Isabella

Hey, readers.

Great news everyone! We are now officially halfway through the second part of the story! Sorry for it being so much longer than the first. But to be able to have in all the necessary story line for the Doctor, companions, and Wanda, it had to be longer. Plus, there are many adventures coming up soon which needed many parts to be able to get them out well enough. Hope no one minds the story going on so long.

I also have some bad news. I might not be able to update for the rest of the week. At least not until Friday, or this weekend. I'll be too busy with finals here at school to be able to. Sorry about that. But right after school is done, then I should be able to update much more often than I have been. :)

Also, sorry about another late update. I was so conflicted and torn about which direction to go with the rest of this adventure with editing over and making changes. There were so many possibilities I wanted to take, but I just had troubles deciding which one would be the best and that everyone would enjoy. So, I hope I did well, and that it was indeed enjoyable.

So, other than that, please enjoy the new chapter!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 30: Saving Isabella

Guido steered the gondola down the canal during the still dark morning towards the entrance of the tunnel. The Doctor and Rory sat next to each other while Wanda was across from them. The Doctor held on tightly to a lit torch, the fire blowing in the wind of night. Rory had on Guido's shirt while the father wore Rory's red, bachelor party jumper. They had switched clothes before to disguise Rory to pretend being Amy's brother and giving her to the school. Now, they all listened to the church bell toll in the city, anxiously waiting for the time to meet up with Amy again.

"She'll be fine," the Doctor said after seeing the extreme worry on the fiancé's face. Rory merely threw him a displeased expression.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory retorted bitterly. The Doctor's face fell slightly, looking greatly troubled in lacking the confidence of being able to protect his companions. Wanda did not like this. She wanted the Doctor to have assurance of himself, to believe he could pull through anything. Just as she always believed in him.

"No, he can't. But I can," Wanda spoke up. She held onto Rory's gaze steadily. "I promise, she's going to okay. We'll get her out of there safely. I wouldn't have let her into the school if I didn't see things turn out fine."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked her, looking hopeful.

"I promise," Wanda smiled in reassurance. Guido looked at her curiously.

"You speak as if you know what is going to happen," he said. Wanda tensed slightly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well . . . in a way, yes," she replied slowly. She glanced to him, seeing the hopeful expression upon his face as well.

"Then, you see my Isabella's safe return?" Guido questioned her. She stared up at his eyes, seeing the heartwarming love of a father wanting nothing more than his daughter back with him.

Of course she had looked into a possibility the moment they set foot within Guido's house. She wanted to make sure both Amy and Isabella would make it out okay from the school. Amy was in the clear. But Isabella . . . Wanda did not know. Every time she tried to look, things became so distorted and fuzzy. Just like any other moment to which overlapped Wanda's own timeline. The one thing she could never see. So she had no clue on the future of Isabella. Wanda was hopeful in being able to save the girl, but . . .

"I . . . I swear I'll try to get your daughter back," Wanda told the father. She looked away, staring down at her feet with an anxious expression and pinching her thumb hard. The Doctor looked at her, seeing the expression and nervous habit. He reached forward, patting her hand gently.

_It's not going to go well for her, is it?_ he asked quietly within her mind. Wanda tightened her grip on her thumb.

_I don't know. But I'm going to do everything in my power to get her out of there. _she told him.

_Well, just don't go overboard. I know how brash you can be. _he stated.

_I make no promises. _she replied. He merely rolled his eyes in response, patting her hand again before letting go.

They arrived to the small cavern waterway entrance to the tunnel. The Doctor, Rory, and Wanda all left the gondola to step onto the stone bank. Guido stayed behind, keeping the small boat at the ready to leave for when they returned. The Doctor led the way through the dark stone way, holding his flaming torch in front to let the light guide them. Rats could be heard squeaking around, but Wanda could not see them. The area was too dark to see anything other than the old stone walls around them.

"Right. Okay, I'll go first," the Doctor spoke quietly as they made their way up the stone stairway. "If anything happens to me, go back—."

"What happened? Between you and Amy?" Rory asked, interrupting the Doctor. "You said she—."

"I know what I said," the Doctor said quickly, glancing back to Wanda who stared curiously at them both.

"What happened?" she asked. It confused her greatly how the whole group seemed to be hiding something from her. Something to do with why the Doctor decided to bring Rory along. All Wanda could remember from the show was Amy telling the Doctor of the date of her and Rory's wedding, then the new male companion coming along for the adventures. Had something changed from her show? What else could have happened?

"Spoilers," the Doctor said sternly, giving Rory a look to be quiet about the subject. "Now? You want to do this now?" He shook his head, going up to a wooden door up at the top of the stairs.

"I have a right to know," Rory argued. "I'm getting married in four hundred thirty years." They went through the doorway, continuing their way down a long stretch of tunnel.

"She was frightened. I was frightened, but we survived and so in the relief of it she acted . . . irrationally," the Doctor explained to Rory, sounding very much as though he wished greatly not to think on the subject. Let alone discuss it. "But it was only because I was there. It would have been you. It should have been you."

"Yeah. It should have been me," Rory muttered, sounding unhappy.

"Wait, I'm lost. What happened between you and Amy?" Wanda asked, finding the whole conversation bewildering. She did not remember them talking like this in the show.

"Nothing," both the Doctor and Rory said firmly together. A gust of wind whipped through the tunnel, making a howling sound against the stone walls. The Doctor's torch flicker and was snuffed out. They now stood in complete and utter pitch-black darkness. Wanda could not even see the nose on her face.

"Here, hold hands and let's move together," the Doctor said. Wanda felt him reach back and grab onto her hand. She in return grabbed ahold of Rory's.

They shuffled their feet along, walking carefully down the tunnel. They eventually came to the grated trapdoor, with very faint light from the room above streaming through. The Doctor pushed it open and both Rory and Wanda helped him on up first. It was funny watching the Doctor stand awkwardly on Rory's shoulder and them both struggling to get the Time Lord on up. Wanda kept laughing quietly at the sight as she helped. Finally, the Doctor made it on up. He reached down helping the other male on up and then Wanda. He patted the Time Lady on the shoulder brightly after she made it up top before turning around to look around the room for Amy, calling out her name in a whisper.

The girl was nowhere in sight. It was hard seeing anything in the room actually, with the light not making much difference for their sight. Rory pulled out a small torch while the Doctor whipped out a long ultraviolet wand. The fiancé frowned upon the sight of it.

"Yours is bigger than mine," Rory stated, looking displeased. The Doctor cleared his throat some seeing the way Wanda started to laugh again.

"Let's not go there," he said quickly. Rory just let out a breath in frustration, starting to ramble on how the wedding might be canceled all because of his and Amy's situation. The Doctor walked over to a chest in the far corner of the room, seeing a strange arm sticking out of it.

He opened the chest to reveal blackened and charred looking corpses of young women who seemed half transformed between human and vampire. Both Rory and Wanda looked at the bodies in horror to the sight.

"What happened to them?" Rory breathed out. The Doctor stared thoughtfully to the corpses, studying it.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them," he noted to the two behind him.

"They drink the girls' blood, replacing it with their own," Wanda mumbled, shaking her head sadly to the poor lost ones.

"Why did they die?" asked the male companion. "Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" The Doctor looked back at them with a grave expression.

"Maybe not everyone survives the process," he suggested. Rory shook his head, walking away in disgust. He felt enraged as he turned sharply back to the two Time Lords who still hovered by the corpses.

"You know what's dangerous about you?" Rory bit out, pointing to the Doctor, though Wanda felt as though his words were meant for her as well. "It's not that you make people take risks. It's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."

Wanda stared at him, feeling a foreboding to his words. A flash of the Library went through her mind as she stared to the worried fiancé. She knew his words were true. She always felt the same way when being around the Doctor. Always wanting to make him proud of her. To never let him down. She knew how much he hated death, so she never wanted him to see or experience it. That was one of the main reasons why she tried with all her might to save everyone she could. Why she acted without thinking on many occasions. Because, in reality, she was thinking during those moments, always thinking to make the Doctor happy.

Suddenly, they heard the creepy unison of the girls from the school echo around the room. All asking who they were. The trio saw from every archway around them a girl in white stepped towards them. All girls bared their teeth and hissing. The Doctor ran over in front of Rory and Wanda, waving the ultraviolet light to ward the girls off. All the girls flinched from the light, retreating from it. The Doctor had both Rory and Wanda run off as he backed up with the light still held at the girls as the group of vampires gave chase to them.

The trio ran along the halls of the Calvierri House, skidding to a halt when they came face to face with Francesco and Rosanna. Both looking menacing at they glared at the trio.

"Cab for Amy Pond?" the Doctor asked lightly, giving the two new arrivals a smile. The trio looked over their shoulders when they heard the loud hissing behind. The large group of vampire girls had caught up with them.

"This rescue plan, not exactly watertight, is it?" Rosanna asked, giving a smug smile. The Doctor waved the ultraviolet light at the girls behind them, making the group back off slightly. Suddenly, Amy came running into the corridor from another hall, with Isabella right behind her. Both girls grabbed the trio and led them back another way without further delay. The pack of girls chased after them.

"Wanda was right, they're not vampires," Amy panted out as they ran down stone steps. "I saw what they really look like. A giant fish-lobster . . . thing." The Doctor hurriedly aimed his sonic screwdriver to the door behind them, locking it. Mostly having it act as a temporary barrier from the group of fish vampire girls.

"They're called Saturnynains," Wanda said quickly. "Wait no, that was a spoiler, sorry. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that yet."

Her possibility had been fuzzy starting at this point. She had no idea was to come, or what to do or say. She was walking blind at this point forward. Any other time she would not mind this. Always knowing what was going to happen made her bored during many occasions. But now a life was at stake. Isabella might die if she did not play her cards right. Wanda needed to save the girl. For Guido. For the Doctor.

"Yep! Aliens!" Amy laughed merrily.

"Classic!" the Doctor said, smiling away as he bounced down the stairs.

"I know, right?!" Wanda chuckled away, running down the steps close to Amy and Isabella.

"That's good news?" Rory asked in disbelief. "What is wrong with you people?"

They all ran down the tunnel, hearing the door the Doctor had locked bust down. A line of girls and Francesco chased after them, reaching the escaping group closer and closer by the second. The Doctor waved his ultraviolet light, making the chasing group flinch and stop every so often.

The escaping group finally managed to get to the door by the waterway for escape. Outside, the church's bells rang out, and the sun was just starting to peek onto the city. Guido stood anxiously by the waterway with the gondola. Isabella stopped at the doorway, making Amy, Rory, and the Doctor rush out. Wanda halted, feeling her breath catch in her throat when she saw Isabella flinch and back away from the sun. This was it. The moment which the girl had a brief window to live. And Wanda knew she needed to see it through.

Wanda acted without thinking. Just as she always did when it came to people's lives. She grabbed Isabella and threw the girl out into the alleyway. Right into the arms of the Doctor. Both Time Lords looked to each other as time seemed to slow down around them. The Doctor's eyes grew wide with horror as Wanda stared back to him. She felt no fear, no fright whatsoever. Only happy and sad. Happy that she had saved another. She had saved another life for him. But sad . . . knowing that this was it. . . . . The end.

The hands grabbed her from behind, yanking her back into the darkness of the Calvierri House. The girls gripped at her throat, hissing loudly into her ears as they dragged her back. She heard the Doctor screaming and banging on the door violently. Fransesco came up and jabbed an electrical probe of some kind at the door, making it envelope with dangerous electricity. Wanda heard the Doctor cry out in pain outside. She knew it would have knocked him unconscious. For how long . . . she did not know. And she did not think it mattered either.

She had sealed her fate. The very same fate that had been meant for Isabella.

XxXxXxXx

They ended up locking her into a small room until they decided upon her final demise. They had thrown her into the room, slamming the door behind her before she could even turn around. Wanda lay on the cold floor where they had thrown her for a moment before slowly standing up. She gazed around her area, seeing the straw bed, the dark bars over the window, and dirty surroundings of the floor and walls. She walked over to the bed, gradually sitting down on it. She gripped her hands tightly together, feeling her hearts calmly beating.

She listened carefully, picking up every single pin drop and breath that might be around her. She could hear the rats in the walls. Water dripping somewhere off. The city waking up outside her small window. Shuffling feet and hissing girls just outside her room. She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes to begin evaluating her situation.

Escaping through the window would be impossible. The bars would take too long for her to break through them, and the window too small to fit through. The door was locked with an ordinary mechanic. She could easily sonic it open and run out that way. But the likelihood of her making it past the girls and the guards and out back into the light of the city was slim. Only a one percent chance of success. But it was a once percent she had to try. She needed to at least try to survive. The Doctor would. He always knew of a way to survive through the most dire of times. He would be disappointed in her if she did not at least try to make it out and back to him. Besides, there was another event she was needed for. The Library still awaited her.

Wanda waited until the noises outside the door had long faded before she stood up quickly, whipping out her sonic screwdriver from a pant pocket and unlocking the door. It clicked quietly, not making much noise at all. She stuffed her sonic deep within her pockets, making sure it was well hidden within. If there were chances of them catching her, she did not want them to take that from her. She poked her head out from the room, seeing no one around. She carefully walked out of the door and softly closed the door behind her. She slowly made her way down the long hall, keeping her back against the wall. She gave a quick peek around a corner, seeing still no one in sight. It was an easy escape. . . . . Too easy.

Something did not feel right. She narrowed her eyes, gazing around her. She was sure she had heard the Saturnynians girls from before. But none seemed to have stuck around. To which she knew they should have. They must have been meant to keep guard on her in case she dare try something such as an escape. Then why were none around? She quickly went around the corner and down the hall. She needed to make her way out. Perhaps back through the trapdoor? She would need a boat. She could always swim, but she knew what lay in the waters of Venice. Nothing she wanted to encounter.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Wanda froze, looking over her shoulder to see a smiling Francesco and the same group of hissing girls.

"Oh, you know, just out for a stroll," Wanda said merrily. "Thought I might stretch my legs. I do need some exercise." She grinned at them, then took off down the hall. She heard them give chase after her. She only sped up faster. But she ended up running right into Rosanna herself. The Saturnyns grabbed Wanda roughly by the arm, holding it in a vise grip as the Time Lady tried to fight her off.

"I thought I told you to keep guard," Rosanna said evenly to her son.

"I thought it would be much more entertaining to watch her squirm," Fransecso replied, sending Wanda an eerie grin. Wanda narrowed her eyes at him, wanting so badly to sass that damn smirk off his face. But she knew now was not the time. She needed to be calm and collected, try and talk her way out of this.

"Look, I wasn't really trying to escape per say," Wanda began to explain.

"The house is on lock down, so there is no escape for you," Rosanna told her, seeming annoyed that Wanda had managed to get out.

"Yes, I know this," Wanda responded evenly. "I was looking for you, actually." Rosanna raised a brow, seeming highly suspicious.

"Oh? And may I ask why?" she questioned curtly.

"Because there's someone in this city who isn't going to let your plans to destroy Venice be carried out," Wanda explained rapidly. "I know what you're trying to do to Venice, and trust me, it's not going to go well. He will stop you if you try."

"Who?" Rosanna asked.

"The Doctor," Wanda stated. "He doesn't take kindly to those who threaten others' lives. He despises them, really. But he will take pity on you if you change your mind. So, this is your one warning. Stop your plan and end this madness in peace, or he will stop you and everything you've worked so hard for will end. _You_ will end."

"Ha! I'd like to see this _Doctor_ try to stop us," Francesco said to her, looking smug. Wanda only kept her graze fixed to Rosanna.

"I'm warning you, Rosanna Calvierri," Wanda spoke firmly. "Turn away from these actions you wish to precede with, and the Doctor will find you a new and better home. Far away from the Silence." Rosanna raised a curious brow.

"You know of the Silence?" she asked.

"Yes. And I know that if you do not listen to this warning, then it will be the end for you," Wanda told her. She saw the skeptical expression on Rosanna's face, realizing that the Saturnyns may not listen to her at all. Wanda felt even great urgency in stopping the Saturnyns race from dying. "Please, listen to me. I don't want your people to suffer because of your greed for the whole city." Rosanna did not say anything in return, simply staring carefully at Wanda's even expression.

"Mother, why are we listening to this pathetic woman?" Francesco spat out in disgust at Wanda. "Let's just punish her now and get this over with.

"Because if you don't listen to me, your people will all die," Wanda retorted at the man. She turned her attention back to Rosanna. "I understand you just want your people to live on. I truly am on your side there. But killing all the innocents of Venice is not the way to go. Believe me; building back up lives through the blood of others is not what must be done. It is never the right thing to do."

Rosanna stared at her for a moment longer before nodding to the girls behind Wanda. The group of hissing females grabbed ahold of the Time Lady roughly as they yanked her along. Wanda was dragged down as ways, pulled along as she tried to fight them off. She kicked and squirmed in their grasp. She managed to get out of their hold a few moments, but they only yanked her back every time. At one point, they simply tied her arms roughly behind her back. Making certain she did not escape. It would have been better if her hands were freed. But with them behind her back, she felt pretty useless.

She had to keep trying though. She had to get out. This was not where she was supposed to end. The Library was her final resting place. She had planned and counted on that. The Doctor had clearly shown her this was what was meant to happen. She needed to be there to save River and the Doctor. Not die here and let things go to ruin. She had been foolish once again. Getting herself caught by the villains. The Doctor was going to hate her forever because she had been so idiotic in not being able to escape. He would have been able to. He would have come up with a brilliant plan and outwitted the aliens with ease. He would have been able to just merely talk his way out. That was how magnificent he was. Saving the day with just mere words.

While Wanda on the other hand made a mess of things, and was set upon a path of doom. No brilliant plan. No outwitting. No clever words. Just a few failed attempts. Pitiful, really. She was a disgrace of a Time Lord. No wonder Nine had been so angry with her about becoming one. Why couldn't she have at least the mind of a Time Lord? At least this way she could think of a plan and actually be useful for once.

They dragged her out to a secluded part of the canal. She could see a large wooden plank jetting over the water. Guards were around either side of the arch way behind her. They took up the charge of holding her, pushing her to the plank. They made her step onto it before walking back behind her.

Wanda stared down to the water, feeling eyes from under the ripples staring back at her. The children of Rosanna, ready to devour her. Wanda then slowly looked up to the sky, seeing that the sun had risen higher now. It was midmorning. The sky . . . it was so blue and peaceful. She felt sad staring up to it, knowing it would be the last time she ever saw the beautiful blue. She wished she could have seen the stars one last time. They would have been lovely. She wished she could have seen Amy and Rory, telling them goodbye and how much she would miss them. The same went for all of her time traveling family. She wanted to say goodbye to them all. She wanted them to know how much she loved them.

And the Doctor . . . . . . She sucked in a sharp breath. She never had a chance to tell him. Why did she not tell him? She had wanted to. The words have always sort of been there on her lips, ready to be spoken. But . . . were they true? Did she truly love him? Could he possibly love her all that much? Especially now that she had ruined time. She was going to be killed here instead of at the Library. She could not be there to save River and have the Doctor happy with his future wife. Could any of them ever forgive Wanda for destroying their chances of happiness? No, they could not. The Doctor would probably never wish to hear these words from her now for she had truly wrecked his chances of happiness. He would hate her, forever. But . . . she still wanted him to know. At least give him some words of peace before she left.

She vaguely heard Carlo, the steward, behind her. He announced through official papers how this was her punishment. She was taking the place of Isabella for being a traitor. And so, since Isabella had been sentenced to death because of her actions, Wanda would be the replacement. A suiting end to those who dare defy Rosanna Calvierri. Wanda felt a guard come up behind her, pushing her forward on the plank. They had not even bothered untying her hands.

"Rosanna, please, before I go . . . can you give a message to the Doctor?" Wanda asked quietly as the guard pushed her closer and closer to her death.

"What is it?" Rosanna responded, sounding bored with the request.

"Tell him . . . tell the Doctor that I . . . I . . .," Wanda struggled with the words. Once again, they became caught in her throat. She could not get them out. "I . . . I lo—." The guard thrust his staff into her back, sending her into the water before she managed to get the words out.

Wanda sunk down below into the murky water. A few bubbles left her mouth as she stared up to the light above. The few pockets of air that had meant to say the three words. Three words which were not as simple as she had thought. Words that held such a deeper meaning than she even begun to understand. Something she knew she never would now. Flashes of scales whipped around her. The water started to bubble up violently. She stared around to see male Saturnynians swimming around her. They seemed to be studying her first before going in for the feast.

Finally, they seemed to deem her as a meal. One darted at her. His teeth bared and went straight at her throat.

XxXxXxXx

Rosanna strolled into the throne room. She smiled and looked smug. Now, with the wretched woman out of the way, the others might think twice before messing with her and her family. It was the perfect warning to them. And this Doctor, whoever he was, shall know to steer clear of her plans for the city.

"Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?"

Rosanna paused in the doorway of the room, seeing a man wearing a bow tie and tweed jacket sitting on her throne. He stared evenly to her, slowly tapping his fingers on the armrest of the chair. She went to smile coolly at him, but she felt her expression freeze. The way he stared down at her. The way his eyes pierced right into her, as though looking at her soul, it made her feel almost frightened. Especially with a furious storm that seemed to rage within those ancient green eyes of his. She pushed away her fright quickly, knowing it was a silly response.

"No, let me guess," she said lightly. "The owner of the psychic paper. The Doctor. Are you a refugee like me?"

"I'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer," he said curtly, seeming to want to move onto something of importance. She nodded, beginning to walking around some. The Doctor watched her carefully, knowing he needed to start out light before getting to the subject of Wanda. "You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection."

"Your question?" she asked him.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" he questioned. She laughed slightly.

"Self-preservation overrides the mirage," she explained. "The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain." He nodded, understanding.

"Where's Wanda," he asked hurriedly after that, wanting to know of the safety of his Wanderer. He was sure that they were holding her captive for the time being. Most likely wanting to hold her hostage until Rosanna knew who exactly she was dealing with before anything else. They might even be questioning the Time Lady about the truth of her and him, wanting to know all the facts. He only hoped they were treating her well.

"My turn," Rosanna told him, giving him a sly smile. "Where are you from?" He was hesitant for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Gallifrey," he answered.

"You should be in a museum," Rosanna responded in surprise. "Or in a mausoleum."

"Why are you here?" he asked, finding his curiosity overriding his urgency for Wanda at the moment.

"We ran from the Silence." Rosanna held a grave expression for a brief moment before staring curiously at the Doctor once more. "Why are you here?"

The Doctor shifted some, knowing this was very important now. "Wedding present. The silence?"

Rosanna looked mournful as she began her story. "There were cracks. Some were tiny, some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people and through others we saw silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours and the crack snapped shut behind us and Saturnyne was lost."

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark II?"

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have." Rosanna smiled, looking slyly at him. She walked up closer to him on the throne. "What do you say?"

The Doctor hummed, but looked evenly at her. "I say, where's Wanda?"

Rosanna blinked, staring at him in confusion. "Wanda?"

"The woman who saved Isabella, one of your girls."

Rosanna nodded, remembering the woman. "Oh, deserters must be executed. So, we held the woman in the girl's place."

"WHAT?!"

Rosanna jumped in surprise when he threw himself out of the throne and towered darkly over her. He glared down with such hatred and ferocity. He bared his teeth at her and the stormed raged on within his eyes so menacingly. She had heard stories of a Time Lord's fury . . . but she never would have imagined it to be something so frightening.

"Now, you better think your next words carefully," he snarled at her. "Think on them very hard before you_dare_ open your mouth. You tell me where she is, and if what you say is true, then you better start praying for mercy." Rosanna narrowed her eyes at him. She waved over to Carlo in the corner to come to them.

"Any General would tell you the same," she replied evenly. "Her execution was final. She should have known better than to help the traitor. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Deal?" he spoke darkly as his eyes flashed coldly. "I'll tell you my _deal_. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone. I will end your rein over Venice and make sure you rue the day you killed my Wanderer!"

"And I will bend the heavens to save my race, _Doctor_. Carlo," Rosanna called, backing away from the furious Time Lord. Her steward came up, making a grab for the Doctor. The Time Lord simply jerked himself out of the man's hand.

"Take your hands off me, Carlo," he growled, sending a glare to the man. The Doctor then turned and stormed out of the Calvierri House.

He walked briskly through the streets, passing by people who scuttled out of his way once they saw the terrifying look upon his face. He pushed through vendors and groups of normal citizens of Venice. He walked around a corner, finding a secluded spot in an alleyway. No one around. No one in sight.

He leaned his head against the wall, slamming his fist against it. He shook as he ran those words from Rosanna over and over again. They could not be true. They just . . . could not. But he felt that they were. His Wanderer . . . was lost to him. At this thought, he felt his hearts slowly breaking to pieces. And with that, a sob broke out from him.

XxXxXxXx

The moment Wanda saw the one Saturnyns go for her throat, the warmth and white light hit her like a ton. It slammed into her, forcing her to teleport instantly away from the danger. It actually hurt. About the same pain she had felt when she first arrived to her new universe. The giant bruise sensation all over her body. It hurt to move, to think. She simply lay on a cold metal floor of where she transported to and stared blankly at the ceiling above. Where was she?

She blinked some, feeling a warm blanket of comfort enter her mind and ease her pain. A gentle hum lulled around her. She was in the TARDIS. She had been teleported into the TARDIS. The old girl. The beautiful, amazing, wonderful, and brilliant Sexy. Wanda laughed, feeling overjoyed. She had made it. She did not know how, but she did. She survived. By some miracle, time for saving River had not been ruined after all.

"Hello, Sexy. Did you miss me?" Wanda whispered. The TARDIS hummed, sending her a welcome back. She smiled, moving to sit up. It was hard with her hands still tied around her wrists and her being soaked. The water dripping from her made the floor slippery. She had a hard time getting her footing.

She finally managed to stand up and look around her. She wondered how she made it back so suddenly. Was she just lucky? Or was it like last time she had been in imminent danger? Had Bad Wolf saved her again?

_Bad Wolf? Was that you?_ she called out. But she received no answer. She frowned, wondering if it was not Bad Wolf then who did save her? Wanda shrugged, thinking she might find out someday. For now, she needed to find the Doctor. She needed to let him know she was okay, and how sorry she was for being careless enough to let herself be caught. She had been so foolish and idiotic to not think things through. She really did need to work on forming a plan first before jumping right into the danger.

She stumbled down the corridor, searching for where the Doctor might be. She heard something coming down the way. Coming from the control room. It sounded almost like . . . sobbing. Was someone crying? Had she arrived to another point during Nine's early days? No, that cannot be it. The design of the TARDIS around her was from Eleven's reign. Was it one of the companions? No . . . it did not sound like any of them. It sounded like . . .

"Theta," she breathed, walking quickly to the control room. Had something gone wrong? Had she arrived to a point where maybe Amy and Rory had left him? Oh, she dearly hoped not. But if that was what had happened, Wanda knew needed to be there to comfort the Doctor.

She stopped in the archway of the corridor. The sight before her confused her greatly. Amy and Rory were both around the Doctor. Amy had an arm around the Time Lord, rubbing his own arm gently and shushing him quietly. Rory had a hand on the Time Lord's shoulder, seeming unsure on what to do or say. He merely kept a firm grip and gave a squeeze every few moments. And the Doctor . . . oh, Theta. Wanda had never seen him cry so brokenly. At least, not since those months after the Time War. And never tears like such from Eleven. But he was.

He was sobbing as he sat hunched over by the console. Tears ran down his face and his hair hung down as he sat there . . . so, miserable and distraught. Wanda did not think she could have ever imagined the Doctor to look . . . so lost. So grief-stricken. She thought her hearts broke before when she had seen the Doctor cry during those rare times with him. But now . . . they both shattered upon seeing the Doctor in such a state. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt ready to cry along with him. What could have happened to make him so upset like this?

"Doctor?" she called out hurriedly, wanting to comfort him immediately. "Doctor, what happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She was surprised when the trio all whipped their heads to her. Amy and Rory both looked as though they were seeing a ghost. The Doctor looked as though he were seeing an angel.

"Wanda? You're alive?" Amy asked, looking stunned, but at the same time, appeared to be elated.

"Yeah, I'm pretty shocked by that, too," Wanda replied. She was about to ask again what had happened. Wondering if something had gone wrong during the moments she had been gone. Had Rosanna succeeded and sunk Venice? Did all two hundred thousand Venetians die? But Wanda did not even get a chance to open her mouth when someone barreled into her.

She stumbled back as the Doctor clung to her, crying loudly. This time not from sorrow, but from joy. He had his arms wrapped around her and face buried into her wet hair.

"You're alive," he sobbed. "You're alive." He gripped her face, beginning to kiss every inch of it. He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her chin, then onto her lips. He held her there, moving his lips so slowly and lovingly against hers. As if she might disappear and he would never again be able to see her. To be with her. She only blinked at him, feeling at a loss at why he seemed so upset.

"Yes, I'm alive," she breathed once he moved his lips away from hers. He hugged her again, holding her tightly to his chest so she could feel his hearts pounding away against hers. She felt him fumbling with her restraints around her wrists, trying to get the tight ropes off.

He finally grew frustrated in trying to just untie them so he simply pulled out his sonic and burned them apart. He then dropped the screwdriver, opting to just hold her there against him and never let go. Not ever. More tears leaked out as he cried, burying his face once more into her hair.

"Please . . . please promise me you won't ever do that again," he pleaded to her. "Please. I can't stand it. Promise me you'll live. Promise me you won't die. Not ever. I don't want you to die. I don't want you to leave me. Promise you won't leave me, please."

Wanda blinked slowly, gradually realizing why he was so upset. It was him thinking she had died. Her death . . . had really upset him that greatly? She never thought it would hurt him that much. In the past, when he had mentioned how much he did not want her to die or get hurt, she had always merely assumed it was because he hated any companion to be lost to him. Of course, she knew he considered her more than just a simple companion but . . . he was so happy to move on with River. And clearly Wanda herself was already dead by this point. Why would the Doctor be so upset when she was already long gone? Was it because it would have made certain River would have died at the Library if Wanda had died here today? It made sense of this were the case as to why he was so upset.

However, this . . . this was on a greater scale. He seemed . . . so much more sorrowful than Wanda would have ever imagined him to be over her dying. And sadly . . . even though she wished greatly to make him that promise, wished it with all her hearts so that she may never put him through this pain ever again . . . she could not. She knew she never could because . . . she did not know if she would ever be alive for him. Especially in knowing what sort of life they led. There was always a possibility for any of them to die at any moment. For time always did change, and even with Wanda's abilities, some things could never be seen coming. She knew it was the one promise she could never make. The moment of when she would finally depart from this universe would be unforeseen by them all. And there was nothing that could be done from tearing her away from the Doctor. Even if she wished to remain with him forever, to always bring him joy, she knew this would never be the case. There was always the moment of which Wanda might one day, without wishing to or even meaning to, leave the Doctor forever. And she truly understood now, that it would tear them both apart when that day came upon them.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close in comfort. She felt tears slowly slip down her face as she wished with all her hearts to make him that promise to never leave. But it would only be a lie in the end. And Wanda could never lie to the Doctor. "I . . . I can't ever make that promise."

XxXxXxXx

So, that's that. What did everyone think? Good? Bad? I hope at least a little good. Please let me know what you think within areview. It will greatly help on getting feedback from everyone to make sure the story is still good. Plus, it's just great seeing from you guys! :D

**TheLastNephalem**: Yay! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far. :) It's going to be big surprises for Stolen Earth and Journey's End. Be ready for it, for it's going to be a rollercoaster ride. Yep, Wanda is finally letting go and is letting herself just be a happy couple with the Doctor. Things are working out for the two of them, for the most part anyway. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**ElysiumPhoenix**: Yeah, I am rather mean to her. But I'm usually always very mean to my own characters. I'm just evil that way. ;) *evil laugh* Anyway, she'll be getting a nice break in the future, don't worry. The meaniness will settle down for a while. Though, life for her won't be calm and happy all the time for her. Things will get worse before they get better. Hope you don't mind that. Also hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**sophia**: Great! I'm glad you did. :) Thanks for the review!

**We're All M-M-Mad Here**: Yay! I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter! :D Spoilers on who the Doctor marries. And he was meant that for another reason, for it would be impossible for Wanda to be at a time and place to where another her was currently at. Only during special occurrences would that be able to happen. ;) Sorry you don't like Wanda putting herself down, but that's just a flaw of hers that she has. A character trait that is just apart of who she is, and her past in some ways. But she does no longer think she shouldn't be with the Doctor. She just doesn't think she will be seen as anything more than a simple lover of sorts by the Doctor. Oh, and the barrier wasn't stopping her this time around. Wanda shoved it away this time, and is now telling it to back off. Truly in the last chapter, the barrier was simply throwing its 'hands' up in frustration to the situation occurring. I really hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**Rayven Plexure**: It'll be a surprise on what the Doctor meant by 'fiancee.' ;) And let's just say the Doctor wasn't really thinking when he was saying most of those things to Wanda. Sort of in the zone of happiness and was just rambling. You know how the Doctor can be at times. lol I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story so much! :D Don't worry about reviewing all the time, just whenever you feel like it is fine. :) I hope you continue to enjoy the story throughout the future. Let me know if the story isn't as good for you and I'll try my best to make it better. :)

**AxidentlGoddess**: Yep, the Wanderer is very new to this all. (gives wink) lol Yeah, the Doctor is so caught up he really is not thinking about what he's saying. Too caught up in the moment on his part. Things are not always what them seem though for them both. And he might just be telling her all this as the truth. Spoilers for the future. ;) Yeah, their dates never truly go smoothly. But that's living life with the Doctor I guess. lol :)

**Justus80**: Well, let's just say he is in fact telling the truth, in some aspects. Sorry to say, but spoilers for now. Glad you're enjoying the story though. :) Even if it does make you mad at times. lol

**little101**: Well, not as oblivious as you might think. The Doctor is telling the truth, in some ways. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yay! I'm so happy you enjoyed it. :) Yep, finally officially together. And it's going to be a surprise with the chapter after this one. ;)

**CalicoKitty402**: Yep. Hopefully. Spoilers for the future. ;)

**hikari-hime 01**: Not really using her. Just loving her the best he can until its time for them to part for his future wife. And he really does not mean to come out sounding cold there. He's just rambling away again without thinking about it. You know how the Doctor can be at times, especially when he's excited. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**The bunny always dies first**: Life's just complicated sometimes. Especially when you live your life with the Doctor. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**Queenylime21**: Sorry, but all I can say (and all that the Doctor can say too) is spoilers on the future wife. But the Doctor and Wanda do love each other unconditionally. Though, since it's still a growing relationship, there still will be some doubts for them both. It's just how developing relationships between couples works sometimes. But don't worry, the doubts won't be there forever. :)

**Jaxrond**: Thanks for the hug, and I'll try to hang on as long as I can. :) And, well, he didn't really ask her to be his mistress. He just didn't ask her to be his wife, either. Not sure if that still makes you want to slap the Doctor. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

**bored411**: Yeah, holidays really suck sometimes. Yep, finally together. And there will be some slight doubts on both her end and even the Doctors. Mostly because there's always some doubts within new relationships for couples. Just a normal thing, really. You'll just have to wait in the future as to what Eleven meant. But he was indeed telling the truth, for the most part. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you will like this one as well. :)

**LovableAmethyst129**: Well, sorry to say, but there will be even more confusion on many parts before anything can truly be resolved. But don't worry, they will be resolved completely in the end. Hope you don't mind the wait, and that you won't go too crazy. lol I also hope you enjoyed the chapter. :D

**Jesuslovesmarina**: Ah, but isn't Rory just so lovable that way? lol And let's just say, Eleven is really trying to show off and prove a point to both companions. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**MinecraftLover00**: The Doctor does tend to get overexcited for certain creepy things, doesn't he? lol I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**P E Ward**: Yeah, he is. But I guess you can say they both are. Spoilers for now on who the Doctor's wife truly is, as well as what role River plays to their lives.

**Snowy702**: Oh, well, I don't mean to break anyone's heart. :( Hope this chapter makes it better. :) I really hope you enjoyed it as well. I'm so glad that I am doing a good job so far. Hopefully I can keep it up. :)

**That-Stubborn-Biotch**: Nope, no Twelve. Sorry, but Wanda will never be meeting him within this trilogy. Though, I think even with an older Doctor, Wanda would still see him as wonderful and young. He's just always a fantastic Doctor in her eye. lol I hope you liked the new chapter. :)

**thetasigma**: Nope, no wrong ideas. Well . . . maybe just a little. Spoilers for the future. Glad you enjoy the thought of Wanda and the Doctor being together. :) I'm so glad you are enjoying the story so much. Thank you for being an awesome supporter! :D Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**thewholocklover**: Well, let's just say spoilers for now as to who the Doctor was actually talking about. Sorry. So glad you are enjoying the story! :) I'll keep my fingers crossed that I can keep writing the story well. :D Hope you liked the newest chapter.

Thanks for all the lovely support and reviews, everyone! I hope to see you all in the future soon! Have the most fantastic and amazing day! :)

~Tinker~


	31. Ch 31: The Doctor's Love

Hello again, readers. :)

I have bad news once again. I was going to update on Friday, but then our Internet went down. I'm not sure for exactly how long our Internet will be down. It might just be a few days, or it might be for the whole month. I'm trying to work on it and see what we can do about it. The only way I was able to update today is because I rushed over to the next town where they actually have a library. I'll try and continue to find places with Internet so that keep updating the story. Don't want to make you guys have to wait for the new chapters.

So, I'll try keeping up on the updates. But I'm just letting everyone know now that the chapters might be coming out later in the day, and posted up later in the week for a while before I can finally get our Internet back. This will also effect anyone who wishes to send a PM for a faster response to feedback or questions. I'll try to response as quickly as I can, but it won't be as quick as it has been. I'm really sorry about that. I really hope you guys won't be too mad.

Well, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter. :) And happy end of finals for everyone! Even if you got lucky enough to not have finals, or just don't have to deal with the craziness of testing and school, it's still a happy time. ;)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 31: The Doctor's Love

Amy and Rory came up next, seeming to check over if Wanda was okay. Amy gave her a happy hug while Rory just sort of nodded at Wanda. Still within the awkward faze of new companion. Wanda asked immediately over the wellbeing of Isabella, Guido, and Venice. They assured her that Isabella and Guido were fine. The girl had not been undergoing the treatments for that long. So as long as she stayed out of the sun for a while and ate normal human food, she would be fine once more. Guido had still killed the Saturnynians-changed girls. But instead of killing himself along with them, he merely trapped them within the gunpowder room and ran trail from the room to outside. Exploding the building at a safe distance.

Venice had been saved by both companions and the Doctor. Stopping the elemental generator than Rosanna had used to create a powerful storm and earthquakes. Both Rosanna and Francesco had perished in the end. Francesco being killed by Amy with her compact mirror, and Rosanna killing herself by giving up her life to her hungry children in the waters. Wanda felt sad that the Saturnynians still became extinct in the end, but at least Venice was safe. At least Isabella and Guido could live happily together, and no more girls made to change and forced to become a whole new species.

Wanda smiled, glad that her friends were all right. She told them how she should go get showered and changed so that they may go somewhere to celebrate. She glanced over to the Doctor, seeing how he seemed distant. He did not quite meet her gaze when she asked him if that was all right. He only grunted in response. She stared at him anxiously, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before going to her room.

Once she placed her wet clothes away and hung her boots and coat up to dry, she hopped right into the shower. She stood there under the water for a while, letting guilt wash over her with the water. She had put the Doctor through so much. She should have thought things through. She should have told him what was going to happen. But that was just it, she did not know. Everything had been blank. At least things had turned out all right for Isabella. Wanda had been relieved by that. But she knew she needed to apologize to the Doctor about acting so brashly. Maybe she could make it up to him somehow?

She got out of the shower and dried off. She placed on her more leisurely clothing, consisting of sweats and a large t-shirt before exiting the bathroom. She felt surprised to see the Doctor sitting on the bed. She noticed how he seemed to stare evenly at her, looking stern.

"Hey, Theta," she said lightly, placing her wet towel into the laundry bin and looked cautiously to the Doctor. "Is everything all right?"

"No, everything is not all right," he spoke in a hard and strict tone. He sat up straighter on the bed, giving her a piercing gaze. "I thought you had died and you act as though it were no big deal."

"No . . . it was a big deal," she whispered. She pinched her thumb behind her back, twisting it around. "I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused you. I'll try not to scare you like that in the future."

"Scare me? That didn't scare me," he bit out. "That ripped my hearts out and stomped them into pieces. Do you have any idea how upset I was?"

"No, I don't," she answered truthfully. She stared to him, hoping he would understand how little she truly understood on his and her own emotions. "I don't understand. I always thought . . . that you would simply be unhappy if I were to leave one day. Not . . . go through something such as that."

"'Simply unhappy'? How could you think I would just be unhappy if you were to leave me?" He stood up, going over to her and gripping her shoulders firmly. "Wanda, do you have any idea on how much I care for you? Have you not understood any of my confessions or affections for you?"

"No." She stared down, feeling guilt. "I want to understand. I mean I've been studying the subject, but no matter how much I study I just can't grasp my mind around it. I don't know what to feel or how to see what you feel. I just . . ."

"Wanda, this isn't something you can just learn from a book. You have to experience it." He lifted up her chin, staring in her wavering eyes. "And you can't jump into danger like that. Next time, you might not get out of it so lucky."

"I know." She let her shoulder slump, hating herself for having put the Doctor into such a state. "I just . . . wanted to save Isabella."

"You can't save everyone."

"I know."

He stared firmly at her. "I'm very cross with you right now."

"I know. And you have every right to be. I shouldn't have acted so brashly. I was wrong to do so. I'm sorry." She sighed, moving away from him and sit on the bed. "I just . . . wanted to make you happy and proud of me."

The Doctor's anger deflated. He let Rory's words from before run through his head, about how people did not want to let him down. That they were a danger to themselves more than anything. The man had been right. Wanda only seemed to throw herself into these situations not only because it pained her to see the innocent die, but because of him as well. She was always doing it for his sake. He sighed, going over to sit next to her.

"I _am_ proud of you. You don't have to prove yourself to me by getting yourself killed," he spoke quietly.

"I'm not trying to get myself killed," she replied. "It's just . . . I do not care if I die if it means that others live. I would do the same for you as well." She stared at him, hoping he would understand how she felt. "I'd gladly lay my life down for you."

"I don't want you to," he responded, looking stern again. "That's not something I ever want you to do. Not ever."

"But you are willing to do the same," she said quietly. He went to argue, opening his mouth to response, but slowly shut it. He hummed, thinking about it.

"Yeah . . . yeah, I am," he replied. "But . . . it doesn't mean I want you to be willing to do the same."

"Tough," she responded quietly. "We're both stubborn like that."

He hummed some more, shaking his head. "I guess we are."

Wanda stared at him for a moment, then gently laid a hand on his. "But you're right. I acted too brashly today. As I have been quite a lot lately. It was idiotic of me and I should know better." She stared at him, filled with remorse for what she had done to him. She never meant, not in a million life times, to ever make him go through something such as that. "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

The Doctor sighed heavily, moving his hand away from hers and clasping both of his together, running some of Wanda's words through his head. He looked back over to her. "Do you really not understand how I feel for you?"

"I . . . I don't know. I thought I was just another companion though with a closer bond of some kind." She pinched her thumb some, twisting it around. "I have no idea how deeply this . . . 'love' is between us." She glanced at him, feeling guilty to have said that, but at the same time felt idiotic that she still did not understand their relationship.

He nodded slowly. He could understand why she felt this way. He knew what her past was like and why the concept of love would be so foreign to her. He . . . needed to be more understanding with her when it came to these sorts of subjects. Especially with the type of relationship they hold. And he needed to remember to not keep expecting her to act as older versions of herself did. That was a mistake his Ninth self always made in assuming First and Third Wanda would be similar to Second Wanda. The Doctor knew he was falling into the same fault on many occasions, even now with expecting her to hold the same love as him, and as her future self would have. But, he also knew, that he needed to help this younger version of Second Wanda to see the truth before her. To show her exactly what she meant to him.

He smiled softly, turning to face her. "Here. Face me." She hesitated for a moment, but did as he instructed. He lifted up her hands, placing her fingers on his temples and pushed their foreheads together. "Instead of telling you about my love, I'll just show you."

She closed her eyes, feeling his mind opening up to hers. She gasped as images began to flow through. Beautiful images. That was what she called them because that was the way he saw them. Each one held a stunning glow around them. Each one held dear to his hearts. Each one, a memory. A memory of her. Some were simple: her smile, her laugh, her violin playing, her cooking (both the good and the horrid), their star gazing moments, the way she would dance around the library when searching for a book. Some were astonishing: the time she saved the day with the potato gun, when they were both running and she was laughing about being chased, when she used her sonic screwdriver to stop the Clyozam damn from busting, and the time they spent through all the different peaceful gardens and lied in the sun within a field of flowers.

Each one saw her in a light of sorts. As though she held a sparkling glow around her that made everything else dim. As though his mind only focused on her and her alone. He saw such beauty from her and such passion that she could hardly begin to grasp. In a way, it was much in the same way she saw him. He did very much the same to her. He was his own galaxy shining around him whenever he was around her. He made everything else so insignificant compared to the majesty he held. He made up her universe. Just as she could see how she made up his.

She pulled away after a while, opening her eyes again to stare at him. She felt so many emotions running through her all at once as he smiled at her. She could not grasp onto a single one. To hold onto what specifically she should be feeling at the moment. She could only feel her hearts fluttering away as he began to stroke her cheek.

"Do you see now?" he asked quietly.

"I . . . I think so," she whispered. She swallowed some, feeling lightheaded. "You really . . . you really love me? I mean, love me like the way Amy and Rory do?"

"Yes. Even more so, I think," he replied. Gently, his hand cupped the side of her face with his thumb softly stroking her cheek as he stared warmly at her. "Without you I can't even breath. You are my life. And, someday, I hope you can see that." She nodded lightly, feeling overwhelm by the revelation on how deeply his emotions were for her. But . . .

"But what about the other woman, Theta?" she whispered. "You said you can't wait to marry her? How are you going to—?"

"Shh. Let's not worry about that now. That's in the future. A long ways off." He leaned forward, giving her forehead a soft kiss. "I know how time doesn't always work the way we want it to. I've come to accept that for our future. Besides, it works out in the end for us both, I think." He gave her a bright grin.

Wanda stared at him, still feeling confused. If what he said was true and he loved her so dearly, that she was meant to die in the Library and he was meant to move on with River, then why was he still so determined to make sure she lived? Unless, she did not die in the Library and he truly did want her around. But . . . how could any of this work between them all if that were the case? "You're still going to marry your future wife, right?"

"Don't worry. I'm planning on marrying her and being with her for a very, _very_ long time." He leaned forward, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. She shivered some when realizing how much deeper meaning the kisses held. Each one his own way of saying he loved her. Each one his own way of wanting to keep her by his side for an eternity. He pulled back after a moment, smiling at her.

"Why don't we go check up on the Ponds?" he asked, smiling brightly. "We can decide if we would like to go somewhere else today. Maybe a better date without fish vampires trying to kill us."

"Okay," she breathed out, still feeling breathless by discovering his true thoughts on her and the sensation of it still swimming through her mind. She almost felt like in a daze from it. Sort of in a stupor. She shook her head lightly, trying to snap herself out of it. She looked down guiltily, knowing she should not be feeling happy. She had still made the Doctor sad this day. Something she hoped to never put him through ever again. "Are you still angry with me?"

"Nah. I can never stay angry with you," he told her, giving her another brief kiss before standing up. "Besides . . . I've done worse to you. I am rather a hypocrite at times." She snorted some, smiling at him.

"Well, only _some_ times," she teased, standing up with him. "How many times did you jump into fires or pits during the months of us first meeting?"

"Um, well . . . I lost count," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. "But I had a reason. I was very foolhardy."

"Yeah, well, you still are." She smiled brightly; holding his hand and threading their fingers together. "But so am I. We're both idiots like that. Guess we make a great pair."

"Yes. Yes, we do." He leaned forward and gave her another kiss. One to which she gladly returned.

XxXxXxXx

They did end up on other date of sorts. One without evil aliens, or dangerous adventures. Just a simple leisure day with fun and relaxation. The Doctor found them a nice beach in the Caribbean during the year 6,041. A nice year without much chaos. It was wonderful and relaxing, with many welcoming people around the area. The technology of the time was very advanced compared to the year Amy, Rory, and Wanda were from. But not as far up there from the years Wanda and the Doctor had visited.

The Doctor decided they should have a nice day at the beach, followed by dinner on a cruise ship that floated on the clouds instead of the sea. They all agreed of course, finding it thrilling to be able to float within the clouds of the setting sun. So everyone gather in swimwear of which the TARDIS wardrobe provided. The Doctor kept suggesting a bikini to Wanda for some odd reason. But she simply refused. The idea of wearing something like that again with so much exposure made her uncomfortable. So she decided on some swim shorts and a long swim top. The only down side to swimming was she could not wear her boots, but she found some nice sandals that did not slip off her feet easily.

She had a blast splashing around with everyone. The ocean was gorgeous with clear blue waters and perfect skies. She swam rather far out from the beach at one point, drifting around on top of the rippling blue waters and just soaking in the sun. Eventually, she came back onto the shore, flopping down next to Amy who seemed to be sunbathing. Wanda scooted more under the shade of the palm trees, wanting to stay cool.

"So, how are you enjoying yourself?" Wanda asked, smiling at the girl.

"Very nice," Amy said. "I have to admit, I was certain the Doctor was going to take us somewhere more space-like. Didn't think normal Earth would suit him."

"Nah, he likes his normal days," Wanda said, lying down to stare at a palm tree overhead. "It gives him a chance to relax and de-stress."

"Yeah, and he needs that after what happened in Venice," Amy agreed. Wanda grew silence, feeling guilt hit her again.

"Yeah . . . I really, truly am sorry about that," she whispered. She turned to Amy, giving the girl a dejected expression. "Can any of you ever forgive me for putting all of you through my idiotic nature?"

"Forget about it. It's all behind us now. Just . . . don't scare us like that again," Amy told her, giving her a light punch in the arm.

Wanda blinked slightly. "I scared you badly, too?"

"Just a bit. I'd thought I lost my Wanderer there for a while."

Wanda laughed some, thinking it funny for Amy to call her 'my Wanderer.' "Aren't I the Doctor's Wanderer?"

"You're mine, too. And don't you forget it." Amy looked at Wanda, pointing at her and giving her a stern stare.

Wanda laughed even more, giving the ginger a small salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Amy snorted, turning back over to soak in the sun. She sighed contently. "You know . . . I never realized the Doctor loved you that much until today. You have no idea how . . . upset he was about it. Especially during us having to fight off Rosanna's machine. He almost didn't want us to help, thinking we were just going to get kill, too."

"Yeah . . . I didn't know the Doctor loved me that much, either." Wanda stared up to the trees and white clouds passing by.

Amy rolled over, giving Wanda a curious look. "You mentioned the same thing before when we were in Churchill's bunker. Did you really not believe the Doctor loved you?"

"Back then, no. Now however, yes, very much so. I see that now. But . . . it just took me some time getting over my own stupidity."

Amy nodded, understanding. It sounded a lot like her and Rory. It took her years to even realize the man was in love with her. She had to have Mels be blunt and straight up tell her of the nurse's true affections. Wanda must be the same, needing someone to help her along the way in learning to love and see it for herself. She needed a friend like Mels. Amy decided then and there she would be that friend. Helping Wanda figure out her and the Doctor's relationship, just as Mels had helped Amy and Rory so long ago.

"Yeah, I can see that," Amy snickered. "But you understand it all now, right?"

"Well . . . on his part," Wanda mumbled lightly. "I still have _no_ idea on what I'm feeling. I mean . . . I know I love him, but . . ."

"But you have doubts," Amy finished for her. She sighed, rolling back over to stare at the sky. "Join the club, sister." Wanda laughed lightly.

"It seems we're both at a loss to our feelings for our boys," Wanda remarked, smiling at Amy. "Wanna help each other in figuring it out?"

"You bet. I think I need all the help I can get."

Wanda threw her head back, laughing at their situation. It was so similar in so many ways. It seemed both her and Amy were in the same boat together. Wanda only hoped they did not sink before they had even begun to set sail. She grinned at the girl. "You and me both."

XxXxXxXx

Wanda gazed over the side of the ship, staring to the clouds just below them. A sea of clouds. That was what they were sailing through. It looked wonderful to her. Especially with the setting sun's colours hitting the white texture just right. Sending rays of purple and golden hues all around. She almost wanted to just step out and lay on the clouds. They looked so fluffy and soft, as though they would be the most comfortable pillow in the world. Of course she knew they were nothing more than a cluster of water particles held together and floating because they were lighter than the surrounding molecules in the air. But it was still a nice thought about being a comfy pillow.

"Did you enjoy the meal?"

She looked over her shoulder to see a smiling Doctor. He had on a white tuxedo with a nice black bow tie. A very smart and sexy outfit on him she must say. He always did look good in a tuxedo. She remembered she had thought similar during her times with Shelly watching the show back in her old world. Shelly claimed only Ten could pull off the look, but Wanda always believed any Doctor looked good in the outfit.

"It was very good," she told him, tugging some on her purple blouse. He had tried to get her to wear a dress, but she outright refused. Just like the bikini, she would have felt too exposed and uncomfortable. That, and she really did not like dresses. Period. So instead, Amy helped her pick out a nice blouse and a pair of black dress pants. The combat boots along with, of course. To which everyone kept poking fun at her for. Even some of the guests on the ship seemed to give her side glances on disbelief, or snickering at her idiot appearance. But hey, she was comfortable and that was all that mattered.

"They're starting up the main dance. Would you like to join me?" asked the Doctor, giving her an eager grin and holding out his hand. She smiled in reply, taking the offered hand. She was delighted in making him happy again. She wanted to do anything now for him to make up for what she had put him through. She only hoped that she might be able to keep herself out of trouble for him.

He led her inside where the other dinning guests gathered around the main dance floor. A large glass dome of a roof showed them the stars overhead, sending down a gentle light to all the couples below. Wanda spotted Amy and Rory off in the corner, getting ready for their own dance. As soon as the Doctor and Wanda reached the centre of the dance floor, the music started up, sending everyone into a gentle waltz of sorts.

The Doctor held Wanda close, guiding her around as easily as he had done during the Yew-Tree Ball. But she could tell he seemed to really be concentrating on not messing up. Wanda figured either Eleven simply was not as skillful at dancing, or maybe he just did not like the slow pace and would rather go crazy like he had at Amy's wedding on the show. Wanda chuckled lightly at the bored look on his face. She guessed it was most likely the latter reason.

"You wanna speed things up? Have some real fun?" she suggested, smirking slyly.

"I'd thought you'd never ask," he replied, looking relieved to have some more fun than the boring dance routine the ship was making them do. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his suit jacket, aiming it at the speakers. They made a high pitched ringing sound, making everyone around them pause and look at the sound system in confusion. Then the song quickly changed to a more swing music of sorts with a lot of upbeat trumpets and a very fast pace.

Wanda laughed in delight as the music took off. The Doctor grabbed her, spinning her around quickly as everyone around them began laugh and cheer to the playful and fun tune. All the couples started swinging and jumping around to the beat. Amy and Rory came around as the two Time Lords hopped around in the centre, doing a jig of sorts.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Amy laughed as they all started spinning each other about.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," the Doctor replied, smirking greatly. Amy simply laughed loudly, grabbing onto Rory and jumping around with him. Wanda laughed along with the group, crying out in surprise when the Doctor grabbed a hold of her swung her around in his arms.

At one point, above their heads of the glass dome, a meteor show had begun. The lights flickered and flew over their heads across the sky. A comet was passing by, sending down a beautiful blue streak across the sky along with the meteors. The Doctor stopped Wanda's dancing so that she could watch the show above them. She leaned back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head against hers as he gently kissed her cheek. She felt nothing but bliss as she stood there held within his arms and watched the comet above.

By the end of the night, Wanda decided that it was the one of the most joyful and merriment filled times she ever had with the Doctor. A real first date, and she would always treasure the memory. Always and forever.

XxXxXxXx

So, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. :) Once again, sorry about all the craziness of the updates coming out at odd times and such. I swear I'll try to get everything straightened out. Please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter within a review. It is amazing help in getting feedback from you guys. :) Plus, it just makes my day every time I get a chance to see what you guys have to say, or any thoughts or ideas everyone has for the story. :)

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: Glad the last chapter gave you a nice surprise. :) Also, I'm happy you enjoyed it. Hope you liked the new chapter. :)

**sophia**: Thanks again. :) I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.

**Dawn**: Hello! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. :) I'm so glad Wanda's character is turning out well, too. I really wanted to write her as a well balanced character, so I'm glad to see I've been doing well so far. :) Yep, spoilers. ;) (lol I've always wanted to say that too before the story began. It gets addicting to say after a while lol) Hope the mystery doesn't become too irritating for you. I really do want the story to continue to be interesting. Also, I'm so glad you don't mind a longer story. I know how some readers don't really like long stories that go on for so long. Especially when there's mysteries involved. Let me know if at any time you find the story not as interesting or as good. I'll make sure to fix it right away, for I want you to always enjoy the read. And thanks for the support! :D

**Jaxrond**: Yeah, I think we all are a little bit still peeved at him for some things. Thanks for the support! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that my finals went well. :) I'll keep my fingers crossed for yours, too. Good luck as well! I really, really hope your finals turn out okay. :) I know how crazy final times can be. Especially when they are so close to the holidays.

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: [We would joyfully like to inform the reader that the writer is so happy that the chapter was so enjoyable. And is in hopes for the newest chapter to be just as likable as the last. We also like to thank the reader for the always wonderful and lovely reviews that always make the author so happy and delighted] :)

**Justus80**: Hope the crying wasn't too over done for the last chapter. I don't want it to seem as though it wasn't in character for the Doctor. Also, no, sorry, we won't be seeing what happened during those moments for the Doctor. It pretty much turned out exactly the same as it had in the show. Hope you don't mind not seeing what happened. Oh, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yeah, finals suck. Glad that you liked those last moments. :) And I think now she finally realizes. But now it's more of can she finally realize how deeply her own love for him goes. ;) Glad you don't mind her self doubts and such. I know how some don't really like that and get annoyed with it, but really it's just her flaw. There's no real changing it. At least, not right away. I'm also glad that you can identify with her character so well. :) It makes me so happy to know that you like her so much. I hope she will continue to be likable in the future. :)

**bored411**: Hope it wasn't a bad kind of sad. Yep, they definitely cheer up greatly within this chapter. Hope you liked it. :) And she might just be able to tell him soon in the future. ;)

**FallenArcAngel16**: Happy Birthday! :D Sorry I didn't get the new chapter on Friday. I really wanted to, but internet problems, ugh. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope this new chapter was enjoyable as well. Maybe even a good late birthday present. ;)

**LoveableAmethyst129**: Glad the moments there were good. :) Yep, one can never be prepared for those big moments. I hope this chapter made everything better, though. :)

**TheWhovian**: Yep, definitely many differences. Though, all little, and almost unnoticeable differences. But still plainly there that it makes one wonder. If you ever have any theories you wish to share, let me know. I'd love to see them. :) Hmm, the fuzziness is something more of just whenever her own timeline overlaps another, she won't be able to see it. She can't ever see her own true timeline, only small bits of what she might be able to do during some moments. She can see other things that she can change without any fuzzy moments, but this is because her own timeline doesn't overlap during those points in time. Hope that explanation helps. :)

**P E Ward**: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. :) Yeah, I think there will always be doubt in her. But things might change in the future where she doesn't doubt his or her love anymore. ;)

**hikari-hime 01**: Yep, she's all right and good. :) Hope that wasn't a bad thing. I also hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and will like this one as well. Thanks for the review! :)

**thewholocklover**: Glad last chapter as surprising for you. ;) Also glad you enjoyed it. I think we all felt sad for the Doctor. He really did not take that well. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**ImagineInspire**: Yay! I'm so glad you like the story so much! :D Hope this wasn't too long of a wait for the update. I'll try my best to get the chapter out as soon as possible. And as for the children, it's a little bit of both A and B. It'll just have to be a surprise and spoilers for now for the true answer. ;)

**sherlocksmistress**: Hello! :D I'm glad you like the longer story. I know how not everyone enjoys really long fanfics. But I'm glad to see the new made you happy. :) I hope to keep up the story well enough. I also hope the story will continue to be enjoyable for you. :)

**thetasigma**: Glad you liked the last chapter. :) I really hope you enjoy this one as well. :D

**Ladybrae**: I'm just happy to bring everyone joy. Plus, I really wanted to bring a community of sorts together with this story. Making it really open for everyone to talk and place in any feedback for the story. This way the story is built up for the readers and makes it enjoyable for everyone. :) I really did wish to go slow to make certain it would bring out a better, and more believable, story. Plus, far too often I see stories rushing through the characters, making it sort of unsatisfying. So, I really wanted to do something different with this story. Hope it will continue to be enjoyable. :) And I'll but in a consideration for those careers if writing doesn't work out. lol ;)

**OncomingStorm21**: Don't worry, I plan on continuing and finishing this story right on time. :) Though, it might start becoming later for the updates for the way things are going in my life. I hope this doesn't cause issues for you for the late updates.

Well, that's all for today. Thank you all for the reviews, and for all the wonderful support! As well as for being so understanding in me not being able to update as often. I promise, I'll try getting back on a normal schedule of when I place up the new chapters. Anyway, I hope everyone as a fantastic day! And I hope to see you all again in the future! :D

~Tinker~


	32. Ch 32: Troubling Possibilities

Hello, everyone!

Good news! I now have the house's Internet back on! For now, anyway. Man, it feels like it's been ages since the last update. And I even might have enough time later to send a new chapter as a present for everyone on Christmas. :) But if I can't get the chapter up exactly on Christmas Day, then just think of it as a late Christmas present. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then I hope you can think of it as a special gift just for being a wonderful reader. :D

Also, more great news! The story has now officially reached 500 reviews! WOOT! Man, I can't believe it guys. When I saw how many reviews, favorites, and follows the story has received, I was stunned. I actually teared up a little bit from how happy I felt to know how much joy the story brings people. Thank you all so much for giving the story so much support. You guys are the best! And I know that it probably doesn't seem like a big deal to some. But, really from the bottom of my heart, it truly means so much to me to see how many are enjoying the story. I never would have expected the story to have made so many happy. It's truly is the best Christmas gift. :) Thank you everyone!

So, Happy Holidays everyone! And please enjoy the new chapter! I'll even add in another new chapter today as a special bonus for extra enjoyment and as a big thank you present. ;)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 32: Troubling Possibilities

When Wanda appeared behind Rose and Nine in 1987, both who peeked around a corner to stare at their past selves, the Time Lady knew what was wrong immediately. This was the day Rose Tyler saved her father. But at the same time, unleashed the Reapers, creatures whose job was to remove paradoxes and fix time, upon the world. Creatures who will kill anyone and everyone in their path until whatever was done wrong was fixed. And all because of the terrible choice Rose makes, being seen by her past self and the past Doctor. But at the same time, it might just be a good choice as well.

Wanda knew she did not have much time. It was almost the moment to which Rose would rush out, be seen by the past Rose and Doctor, and save Pete Tyler. Wanda needed to act now and fast. She slammed her eyes shut and dove straight into a possibility. Images rushed by showing her the actions of the day. But that was not what she needed to see. She searched through the timeline, pulling out a consequence of what would be if Rose did save Pete permanently. Wanda wanted to give Rose's wish a chance. She knew how much the girl loved her father. She wanted to make Rose happy and give her the family she wanted so dearly, letting her grow up with her father and mother, both together. And, in the end, to be able to live as one big happy family.

But that was just it . . . they would not be one big happy family. Jackie and Pete would constantly be fighting. Their relationship strained through constant worriment over money and other factors of life. Jackie would end up drowning her troubles in alcohol. Pete would hardly be around at all, ending up running off with other women and gambling. Rose would grow up in a broken home. She would never know a stable life. She would end up going off on her own, trying to find love somewhere else. She would end up drinking like her mother, and delving into other harmful substances. She would waste away her life: never finishing school, never getting a job, living on the streets once Jackie kicked her out when finding the girl's bad habits under the bed. Rose Tyler would be nothing more than a homeless addict. She would not be the Rose Tyler Wanda knows and loves today. The girl would be someone else entirely. And all because her father lived.

Wanda pulled out of the possibility with a small gasp, leaning against the wall with a powerful headache. She could not believe what she had seen. It . . . it really frightened her to think that was how instantly things could be changed. How one person being alive or dead could make all the difference. Wanda never ran into a situation where the possibility told her that someone _had_ to die. It always either showed her whether they could be saved by her or not. Never that their death held such an impact on how the future would turn out. She knew Pete and Jackie were both wonderful people who really did love each other. But at the same time their love would drive them mad and into what Wanda had seen.

She could not let Rose save her father. No matter how much it pained Wanda to say or even think that. She never wanted death but . . . it was impossible for her to let Rose become the person she saw within the possibility. If Rose became that, then the Doctor would _never_ let her on board. Then Bad Wolf would never exist. And if Bad Wolf never exists . . . Gallifrey and the Doctor . . .

Wanda closed her eyes again, quickly searching through another possibility. She needed to see whether or not she should stop this from happening at all today. She saw herself telling the Doctor, stopping Rose from saving Pete and creating a paradox by being seen by the past versions of Rose and the Doctor. This would keep the girl from such heartache from this day. But this would lead to many bad turn of events as well. The Doctor would see Rose as selfish. He would grow infuriated to hear that the girl planned on saving her father. He would march Rose straight home and just leave her there. Never coming back. Not once. And once again, this would lead to Bad Wolf not existing. Wanda needed to let today's events happen. Because, even though the Doctor would be mad in what Rose did, he would have to stick around long enough to see how sorry the girl was, and cool down from his temper to realize he still wanted Rose around as a companion.

Wanda sighed quietly, opening her eyes again. She felt the dizziness as the world greatly tilted around her. She had enough of going into possibilities for one day. Shaking her head lightly to clear her vision and shake off both headache and pain, she stood up straighter. Even though she did not wish for any of this, it was another event of which she must not interfere with. She would have to let things run their course as they would. She could only be a helper and observer for her friends. Nothing more.

Wanda shook her head sadly, walking over to Rose and the Doctor.

"So, what are we up to?" she asked lightly, trying to make her voice sound cheerful and not sad like the way she felt. The Doctor looked over his shoulder, giving Wanda a stern glare.

"I'm not talking to you," he snapped at her, turning back around grumpily. Wanda rolled her eyes. Right, this was recently after Satellite Five. Another moment where young her had ticked the Doctor off once more. Why could Nine never get along with Young Wanda? It was like something about her just irritated him to no end.

"What did I do this time?" Wanda asked. Rose was the one to turn around to face her.

"He's mad 'cause he doesn't know everything. Again," the girl said, looking annoyed with the Time Lord. "He'll get over it." Rose smiled at the woman. "Glad to see you again."

"Glad to see you, too," Wanda smiled back. The Doctor grunted, seeming displeased with their causal behavior. Wanda rolled her eyes once more. Scooting over closer to the two, she peeked over their shoulders to see the past Nine and Rose standing by the street edge. "So, what's going on?" Even though she already knew what was happening, she still wanted to have their input.

"We're here for Rose's father. Nothing more and nothing less," the Doctor grunted. "She messed up the first time, so we're here again."

"I was just . . . I just couldn't do it," Rose whispered. The Doctor lessened his mood, looking kindly at Rose.

"I know," he replied.

Wanda smiled softly at him, knowing the true reason he agreed to all of this. It was because, in many ways, he wished for the same as Rose. He wanted to go back and be there for his people, to sit with them through their death and hold their hands as well. Something he could never do. So, he wanted to at least give Rose the opportunity to do so. Do something he so desperately wished for himself.

They heard a car pull up. The first Doctor and Rose could be seen watching Pete's car intently. The first Rose shifting nervously as she stood there. The Rose beside them tensed, getting ready for the moment to come.

"Right, I already told you, don't let first sets of us see you. Just run out there to your dad when first you and me take off," the Doctor instructed Rose quietly. The girl only nodded, looking nervous.

"I can't do this," she whispered as she watched Pete getting ready to get out of his car, ready to be struck down by the other vehicle and be killed. Wanda knew Rose was talking about more than just being there for her dad. She could not watch him die without wanting to do something. Wanda could see a plan formulating within the girl's mind.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here," the Doctor told Rose, urging her to make up her mind now. Rose sucked in a breath, looking as though she had made up her mind finally. She darted forward as her dad was about to step out of the car. The Doctor stared at her actions in shock. "Rose! No!"

They watched as she ran around the first Rose and Doctor, going straight for her dad. Just as the other vehicle rounded the corner, ready to hit her father, Rose grabbed Pete and dragged him out of the way. The car missed them both by mere inches. The vase that the father had been carrying rolled on the ground, just as alive as Pete himself. The vehicle that had been about to hit the man kept driving on. Past Rose and Doctor both vanished from sight, being replaced with the new events that had occurred. Both Time Lords, still standing behind the corner, could see Rose with a wide and bright smile on her face as Pete slowly looked around in bewilderment. Wanda glanced at the Doctor beside her, seeing him gradually begin to fume.

"Keep calm, Doctor," she whispered.

"She . . . that stupid ape . . .," he gritted out through his teeth. He grumbled a few more choice words, but none to which Wanda dare repeat.

They watched as Rose and Pete seemed to be talking, discussing over what had almost occurred and other topics of choice. Rose could be seen beaming away at her father, delighted in saving him and meeting the man for the first time. Wanda knew the Rose was introducing herself, saying how she was going to the same wedding Pete was attending to. The wedding of Stuart and Sarah, friends of Pete and Jackie. Pete pointed over to the Doctor and Wanda, seeming to be questioning Rose on who exactly they were. The moment Rose looked at them, her smile dropped. She could see the fuming Doctor and the grave expression on Wanda's face. She gave a weak smile, at them before telling Pete who they were as well.

Pete invited them to ride with him in his car. To which Rose immediately agreed. She rode in the passenger seat, looking happy as ever while the Doctor and Wanda sat in the back. When they arrived to their destination, Pete led the trio into the small flat of where he and Jackie lived. The very flat which both Rose and her mother still lived, only with very different in decorations. Pete left to change, letting the trio relax in the living room. Rose began to stare around the small living space, seeing the different assortment of objects belonging to Pete.

"All the stuff mum kept, his stuff," Rose told them, still in a afterglow of having saved her father. "She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard. She used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink. Here it is . . . on display, where it should be." She looked back at the Time Lords, still looking greatly pleased with the events unfolding.

The Doctor leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, glaring heatedly at the blonde girl. Wanda pinched her thumb behind her back, shifting her gaze back and forth between the Doctor and companion with anxious eyes. Rose's happiness deflated somewhat, becoming wary of the looks each Time Lord was giving her. She felt as though both were disappointed in her. Almost as though both seemed to think she had done something very wrong and very stupid. She swallowed heavily, turning quickly to keep pointing out how this was a wonderful thing. Pete being alive would make everything better and grand for both her and her mother's life. The Time Lords were just not seeing what Rose saw in the choice of saving her father.

She kept pointing out Pete's accomplishments with his trophies and his odd jobs and plans that he came up with. Health drinks, or tonics as her mother liked to call them. And the solar power design plans that Pete was going to build. Now, with him alive, everything that the man dreamed of would come true. His inventions would work and life would be ever better. She turned around after she got done with her happy ramblings, seeing the Time Lords with the same expressions as ever.

"Look, I know you're both probably cross with me," Rose began to say, shifting on her feet slightly. She wished they would say something. Or at least stop giving her those disappointed expressions. Well, it was more of a worried and anxious expression from Wanda, and a cross and disgusted one from the Doctor. But still . . . Rose just wanted their approval for her being able to actually fix someone's life for once. This being her own life, yes, but it was also fixing Pete's life as well. That was what Wanda tried doing all the time, saving people's lives. Was the Time Lady not pleased by Rose having done the same thing?

"When we met, I said, 'travel with me in space.' You said no," the Doctor finally spoke up as he bit out his words harshly, while narrowing his eyes dangerously at Rose. "Then I said, 'time machine.'"

"It wasn't some big plan," Rose stated defensively. "I just saw it happening and I thought, 'I can stop it.'" The Doctor seemed to scoff internally at himself. He glared at her, boiling with rage.

"I did it again. I picked up another stupid ape," he growled at her. "I knew there was a reason I didn't want you around. It was never about showing you the universe. It was always about the universe doing something for you. Even from the very start."

"So it's okay when _you_ go to other times and _you_ save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad," Rose retorted angrily, returning the glare just as heatedly. Wanda glanced between the two of them, starting to grow more anxious by the moment.

The Doctor gritted his teeth at Rose. "I know what I'm doing. You don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

Rose stomped her foot down angrily, feeling disbelief that the Doctor would be so willing to just let her dad die earlier before. "But he's alive!"

The Doctor stormed up to her, shaking with rage. "My entire planet died! My whole family! Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

He had pitied her. Felt sorry for her and her loss. He thought she might understand somewhat on what he felt. Knowing there was nothing either one of them could do to change fate. But she was selfish and spoiled, thinking history could be changed so easily. Thinking she could have everything her way. Just like other stupid humans. They never took the time to think that maybe some things were just meant to be. She could never understand how it truly felt to suffer through and just live with what the universe threw at them. Even if it was something painful like losing a loved one.

"But it's not like I've changed history!" Rose yelled at him, basically screaming at his face now as they stood in front of each other. She found it outrageous that he wanted her dad to be dead. That he did not see how she only wanted to have a happy family. Could he not understand that? She glared at him, knowing he could never see it her way. "I mean, he's never going to be a world leader! He's not going to start World War III or anything!"

"Every ordinary person has an important part to play. The most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive," the Doctor gritted out.

"What, would you rather him dead?" she questioned spitefully. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm not saying that," he retorted, finding the girl's words to be just as stupid as her actions.

"No, I get it!" Rose snapped, jabbing the Doctor in the chest aggressively as she felt her rage boiling up. "You're just upset because _I _actually have a family and _you_ don't!"

Wanda gasped at what Rose had said, looking at the girl in shock. Even Rose herself blinked in surprise to the words that had flown out of her mouth. She knew she did not actually mean them, but at the same time she did. She knew the Doctor tended to be jealous of those who had families, and he took it out on them. It was not fair that he was doing the same to her. He needed to learn to grow up about it. But . . . she knew she probably should not have said that. Not to have been so mean about it, either. She stared warily at the Doctor as his eyes slowly darkened.

"The TARDIS key. Now," he growled in a low tone, holding out his hand. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm—," she tried to apologize, somewhat sorry for what she said.

"Give me the key!" he screamed in her face, towering over her and thrusting out a raging hand. Rose jumped, startled by his anger. She quickly yanked out her key in her own anger and threw it in his waiting hand. He gripped it tightly. "Let's see how you get along without us!"

"You don't scare me!" she shouted at his back when he stormed to the front door. She swiftly walked after him. "I know Wanda won't let you leave without me. You'll both be back in a minute. Or you'll hang around, outside the TARDIS, waiting for me. And I'll make you wait a long time!" She shouted at him from the door as he stomped off down the landing. She stood at the doorway for a moment looking out at his back before turning to Wanda, rolling her eyes at the Doctor's stupid behavior. "He's being childish as ever, again."

"Oh, Rose," Wanda said quietly, shaking her head sadly. "You should have never said that."

"I . . . I didn't mean to," Rose muttered, not liking the disappointed expression the Time Lady gave her. It was like a mother's disappointment almost. An expression that was actually worse than an angry or scolding one.

"I know you didn't," Wanda whispered softly. She stared at the girl, seeing the conflicted emotions within the companion. She understood what the girl was feeling. She truly did understand. But still . . . some things should never be said. And in some ways, Rose's words had hurt Wanda, too. The woman sighed heavily, shaking her head. She walked up, giving the girl a small pat on the shoulder. "But this time, you're the one being childish. You have no idea what you've done."

"Don't tell me you want my dad dead, too," Rose grumbled, giving Wanda a sour expression.

"No. But I didn't want this, either." Wanda hugged Rose, patting her back gently. She leaned to the girl's ear, giving her a hushed warning. "Be careful of the Reapers."

With that said Wanda moved around the girl and quickly took off to catch up with the Doctor. Rose stared at the retreating Time Lady's back. Feeling that, for the first time, the Time Lady might not come back for her. Wanda might just let the Doctor leave her behind. And, for some reason, Rose felt as if she deserved it.

XxXxXxXx

The Doctor continued to storm back to the TARDIS while Wanda struggled to keep up.

"Doctor, slow down," Wanda called out, trying to catch up.

"No," he barked at her. "Why didn't you tell me she was going to do that? Why didn't you stop it? You never try to stop anything and you never tell me these things! You always leave me in the dark!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. I have to let these events unfold. There's nothing I can do," Wanda told him, finally keeping up in pace with him. She glanced over at him, seeing the rage inside of him. But at the same time, how deeply hurt and upset Rose's words had made him. His was a vicious storm of emotions at this point, and Wanda knew it was going to be a rocky road for them to travel on for a while until the squall inside the Doctor finally settled down.

"No, there's loads you can do. You're just too lazy to actually take the time and do it," he retorted harshly, letting his anger lash out on the closet person next to him. To which just so happened to be Wanda at the current moment. Though, it might have also not helped that he still felt hurt and betrayed from the last time he saw Wanda. Or at least, one of the three Wandas. Why is it no Wanda could ever trust him enough to tell him in advance of these things? She had said how she trusted him more than anything in this universe. Then why is it that time and time again, it seemed as though she never believed in him enough to even remotely allow him in on the secrets she always held within.

"What are you good for if you don't at least _try_ to help me out once and a while? At least _try_ to change things and make them right. You're just as bad as _her_." The Doctor continued to speak, jerking his thumb over his shoulder back to Pete and Jackie's flat.

Wanda let out a sigh, feeling frustrated with the whole situation at hand. Why must things always be complicated between her, the Doctor, and their companions? "Look, I know she did something terrible, and once she calms down she'll see that, too."

"Ha! Fat chance. She's a dumb ape like the rest of them. And she has her _family_ now, so she's just perfectly happy. Perfectly peachy. She doesn't need us now. She used us for what she wanted." The Doctor's feet stomped more severely on the ground as he felt spiteful in remembering what hateful words the blonde girl had said to them. He did not want to admit it, but those words hurt him more than he would have liked.

Wanda sighed once more, wishing she could help both the Doctor and Rose be calm and feel better. "She never tended for any of this to happen. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. She also didn't mean what she said."

The Doctor tightened his hands into fists. "Oh, no, she meant it. Meant every. Single. Word of it. And she just expects us to just wait around for her. Wait on her hand and foot, like we're her escorts. Well, I've had _enough_. I'm done. I'm done with her. I'm done with you. I'm done with this stupid planet. I'm done and gone."

Wanda shook her head quickly. "Doctor, we can't leave her here in 1987."

The Doctor glared at her. "Watch me." He turned his eyes back to the road in front of him, stomping off. "You can stay here, too. I don't want someone around who's going to keep ruining my life. I've had enough of companions. All of them, including _you_."

Wanda shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you everything."

"You're damn right you're sorry. And you promised me you would explain the next time we meet. Well, you're here now, so start explaining."

"I can't at the moment. But I swear, after this is all over, I'll tell you everything."

He shot her a quick glare. "It's always after, never during. Why can't you just tell me now?"

Wanda shook her head, looking guilty. "I'm sorry. I just can't now."

He huffed angrily. He sped up his pace, trying to reach the TARDIS before she did. He would leave her behind in this damn year just like the stupid ape girl. See if the woman liked being let down. She always let him down by not helping him out when he really needed it. Why could she not see that? Maybe if he left her behind again, she might just get the hint. And of course, she would teleport back to him. Once she did, he would demand some real answers. He deserved them.

The Time Lords came around a corner, seeing the TARDIS parked on the sidewalk. The Doctor kept marching to the ship, taking out his key. Wanda slowed down, staring almost warily at the old girl. She knew what the Doctor would find. She knew that the TARDIS had become nothing more than an ordinary police box. But . . . at the same time still felt powerful, still having some remnant of a TARDIS. The whole box felt . . . off. The whole world started to feel strange. The air around Wanda made her feel sort of . . . itchy. She had been noticing the sensation since Rose saved Pete. But it was slowly intensifying. Wanda did not like it. She did not know why, but it was almost as some internal instinct within her wanted to be far, far away from this current moment, and hide from the infected and corrupt point in time.

"Do you feel that?" Wanda asked before the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors. He paused, looking at her then glancing around as he stared carefully at their surroundings.

"Yeah . . . I do, actually," he replied quietly. He had been noticing a change in the air. The world turning cold and everything feeling tilted and off balance. Something was not right. Maybe a quick scan from the TARDIS might give him a clue as to what was happening.

He unlocked the doors. They swung open, showing him nothing more than an empty box. No control room. No vast and internal dimension. No TARDIS. His ship was gone. His eyes went wide and he stepped inside quickly. He banged his hands around the small space, trying to see if he was hallucinating or delusional. That his TARDIS might still be there and was merely playing a trick on him. But no matter how much he banged on the normal wood and spun around within the insignificant space, his TARDIS would not appear to him.

"It's gone!" he cried out. "The TARDIS is gone!"

"Yes, I see that," Wanda replied, giving the box a sympathetic gaze. She patted the side softly, wishing that Sexy would be all right. She hoped the old girl was not in pain from the paradox and being transformed like this. Wanda paused slightly as she swore she almost felt the warmth coming from the ship, and heard a distant hum of reassurance within her mind. Strange that she could still sense the TARDIS there, but yet it seemed the Doctor could not. Why was that?

"Do you know what this means?" the Doctor asked, stepping out of the box.

"Yes. We need to get Rose and fast," Wanda stated, turning around to run off.

"No, we don't need that stupid ape," he called out to her. "We need to get this straightened out."

Wanda stopped short, looking stern at him. "Rose is in danger. We need to save her."

"She can take care of herself. She has her family now. They'll look after her." The Doctor turned back into the box.

Wanda could hear the sonic buzzing frantically. She sighed, walking back over to him. She thrust in her arm and grabbed ahold of him, yanking him out. "If we're fixing anything then we need to get to the church. It's our best hope."

The Doctor gave her a disgruntled expression. "Oh, so now you tell me things."

"I can tell you certain information at certain points. But any other time, I'm just an observer and helper."

"Not much of a helper." He glared at her before taking off down the street. "If you know so much, then show me where this church is."

XxXxXxXx

Wanda led the Doctor down a ways, trying to think of where the church might be. She saw some cars passing them, seeing the people within dressed up nice. As if dressed for a wedding. She decided to follow after them, hoping they would lead them straight. Her hunch had been right. They came around the corner of a street, seeing the large and very old church down the way. Groups of bridesmaids stood outside, laughing about. The bride could be seen next to them. Wanda even spotted a young Jackie and Pete with a baby Rose in a carrier. Old Rose stood by Pete's car, staring distantly at the couple.

"Rose!" Wanda shouted frantically. The girl turned around, looking both surprised and relieved to see the two Time Lords running frantically towards the church. She smiled at them both. Wanda only shook her head, letting her see there was no time for smiling. "Get in the church!"

Rose's smiled dropped, realizing both Time Lords held an alarmed expression. She heard something up in the air next to her. She turned her gaze up, seeing a materializing being of some kind. It was bat-like with red eyes, small arms in the front, a mouth for a chest, and a long scythe-shaped tail. It hovered over her, opening its arms for her to see the horrid mouth. It screeched and swooped down to her. She screamed, glued to the spot in fear. Someone slammed into her, knocking her down to the ground as the monster flew overhead.

"Get in the church!" the Doctor screamed beside her, getting back up quickly from having thrown her to the ground. He rushed off to get the lingering people outside the church to go inside. Wanda came over to Rose, quickly helping her up.

"Are you okay?" Wanda asked breathlessly, having almost had a heart attack from seeing Rose come close to death. Luckily the Doctor had sped up and saved the girl. To which Wanda felt proud and grateful. Proud that he had been willing to save and keep Rose safe, and truly grateful that he saved her dearest friend.

"Yeah," Rose replied shakily. "What was that thing?"

"A Reaper," Wanda explained quickly, seeing how more Reapers had appeared by the church. The creatures were seen killing the preacher and the groom's father. Wanda's eyes went wide in horror to the sight. "Come on, quick! We've got to get inside."

Wanda grabbed Rose's hand, making sure the girl stayed close beside her as they ran to the old building. Everyone else around the outside screamed and ran inside, trying to get away from the Reapers. One swooped after them, banging into the large wooden doors as the Doctor closed them. Everyone stood around, babbling in a panic as they listened to the loud screeches of the Reapers outside. There were many all around the church, flying around, circling the building for a way in to kill more. The large group of people was trapped inside while the creatures kept guard outside. There was no escape for any of them. The frightened group watched as the Reapers flew by the windows, casting ominous shadows into the church around them.

"They can't get in," the Doctor told everyone, assuring them in a way that they were safe. For now, at least. "Old windows and doors, okay. The older something is, the stronger it is." His eyes gazed around, quickly analyzing their situation at hand.

"Go and check the other doors. Move!" the Doctor ordered the group of frightened humans. Some scuttled off immediately, doing as they were instructed. Others, like Jackie, hesitant in confusion as the Doctor rushed over to a nearby door to check it over.

Wanda ran to the back, doing her own check over of the back doorways. She doubled checked them and the windows over, making certain all were locked tightly as possibly. She wanted to make certain no Reaper would be getting into the building any time soon. She heard the Doctor and Jackie having a small spat out in the centre of the church. The woman demanding answers while the Doctor basically telling her to shove off. Eventually, Jackie just left with a huff, storming off to do as the man instructed. Wanda watched from the back as the groom, Stuart, tried to get the Doctor to use the mobile to call the police. But the device keeping repeating the very first phone call from Alexander Graham Bell. Time was shifting around from future to past. Everything had become corrupt.

"Police can't help you now. No one can," the Doctor said after he handed back the mobile and Stuart kept positing to call the police. He turned away from the door he had been checking, walking towards an anxious looking Rose. "Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged, and they've come to sterilize the wound . . . by consuming everything in sight." He stood in front of Rose, giving her a hard and stern look.

"Is this because . . . is this my fault?" she asked him.

"Yes, obliviously," he said in a callous sarcastic tone. Wanda sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to them. She gave him a smack on the back of the head.

"Rude," she grumbled. He glared at her to which she returned with a stern gaze. "This isn't the time to point fingers. Let's figure out how to stop this first."

"Right," he muttered. He walked around them, going off to see what they had in the church that might help them. Wanda and Rose watched him go into a back room. The girl glanced over at Wanda, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized. "It's all my fault."

"It's fine. You didn't know this would happen," Wanda replied, watching a shadow of a Reaper passing by a window.

"No, I didn't," Rose said. She frowned some, thinking things over. "But I could have. You could have told me. If I'd known this was going to happen, I would have never had changed time."

"I know. But I had to let you do it. Things would have become corrupt if I did," Wanda explained quietly, giving Rose a regretful expression. Wanda still felt horrible that she had to let something so horrid occur. To let these events happen, and to put Rose and the Doctor through all of this.

"How though? How is it you know?" Rose shook her head some. "The Doctor's right. You can tell us these things but you never do. If you just tell us for once then maybe things might just turn out all right."

Wanda sighed. Great, now Rose was mad at her, too. "Look, I'll explain everything to you afterwards, too. But for now, I can't. Just trust me."

"How can I trust someone who doesn't trust us? You never trust us enough to ever bother telling us. I can understand if you don't trust the Doctor sometimes. But you can at least trust _me_." Rose walked off briskly as anger started to build up within her. She sat down at the back of the church, crossing her arms huffily and refusing to look back at the Time Lady.

Wanda felt her shoulders slump. Rose had never been angry with her before. Not even once. Now the girl seemed just as irritated as the Doctor. It actually hurt Wanda more the fact that her best friend was cross with her than even the Doctor. Though, that might have been because she had become used to the Doctor being angry from time to time. She only hoped that both of them will understand once she was able to sit down with them and show them what would have happened if she had stopped these events. Though, she only felt worriment as she twisted her thumb behind her back.

XxXxXxXx

So, what did everyone think? I hope they're good thoughts. :) Please let me know if the chapter was enjoyable in a review, or if you have any sort of questions about the story that you would like answered right away, send me a PM. I'll be happy to answer any and all questions or thoughts of which you wish to share. :)

Reviewers:

**Sah**: lol Don't you just love it when that happens? :) Nah, don't worry about not reviewing. I'm just happy to see you when you can review. :) I'm so glad you have been enjoying the all the chapters so far. And I'm very glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. :) And that you liked the memory sharing between the Doctor and Wanda. Thanks, and have a wonderful holiday as well! :D

**grapejuice101**: They do have such lovely moments don't they? :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

**BBC my Doctor**: Spoilers for now on who exactly will marry the Doctor. But don't worry, the confusion will be cleared right up in the future to come. :) Hope there's no more confusion for this chapter at least, and that you will like it. :)

**Squidtastik**: Yay! Glad you enjoyed it. :) Fluff is the best, isn't it? And the next chapter might be the next major development you are waiting for. ;) Hope you will enjoy.

**Gladoo89**: It's all good. I'm just happy seeing from you whenever you do have the chance to give a reviews. :) As for the obvious love: sometimes the most obvious of things is what people are the most oblivious to. ;) Yep, just more clues to the mystery of the Wanderer. Though with Wanda's mention of her abilities not being able to see everything, it was more of her thinking on how she's not able to ever see events of her own timeline. So many things will appear blank or fuzzy to her. Glad you enjoyed the nice fluff chapter. :) Good guess on her jumping to another Doctor. Hope you enjoyed the moments of Nine with her. Thanks for the support! I totally did great on finals! :D Hope if you had any finals that they went well, too. :)

**thetasigma**: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. And I definitely bet you'll find someone like the Doctor for yourself one day. :) Hope you enjoyed the new chapter, and to see you again in the future!

**sophia**: Yay! I'm glad the new chapters makes you happy! :D

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Yay! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it. :) Yep, Wanda had a lovely development with understanding the Doctor's love. Now if only she could understand her own feelings. lol Hope you enjoyed the new chapters. :)

**bored411**: Well, I'm happy it was a good sad. :) I agree, poor Doctor. He really did not take that very well. But yay for everyone cheering up! Glad you enjoyed the nice moments between the Doctor and Wanda. And Wanda just might be figuring out her own feelings very soon. ;)

**Dawn**: Yay! I'm glad I'm doing good. :) I'm also glad you enjoyed the nice moments between Wanda and the Doctor, and that the chapter gave a good inside to what everyone is feeling. I really wanted to make the relationship between not only the Doctor and Wanda more clear, but what kind of relationship Wanda and Amy sort of have as well. Oh! I'm a huge fan of mysteries too! I totally get you there about the tv shows, movies, and other things becoming boring. That's why I really wanted to put my all into this story and make certain the mystery of Wanda was really good. :) Don't worry about rambling. I ramble on a bit, too. ;) Hopefully that story doesn't disappoint at all in the future to where you have to leave a negative review. Though, I never really see negative reviews as 'negative.' More of a nice reminder to keeping pushing myself to do better. ;) I'll keep my fingers crossed for you too on exams. I know how troublesome, especially with something like a play piled right on top. I really hope everything went well for you. :) And don't worry about long reviews. I really enjoy longer reviews. Especially from such lovely readers like you. :) Oh, and your English is fantastic, too! :D

**Jesuslovesmarnia**: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the nice moments for the Doctor and Wanda. :) I'm also glad you don't mind a longer story. I know how some prefer a short one, but I just had so much to write! Oh, and I'm sure there are plenty of stories out there much better than this one. I know it's still a work in progress in many ways. That is a good strategy to have when writing stories. I've done the same with actually writing out parts one and two for this story out way before posting it up onto the site. Though, I still need to work on part three, to which I've had no time for because of school. Dang school. Also, glad you enjoy the little quirks of Wanda. :)

**P E Ward**: Yep, nice little cute chapter to make things settle down. And with great character development, too. ;) Hope you enjoyed the new chapters as well. :)

**ELLI 1773**: Yay! I'm so happy you caught up! Sorry that I overwhelm you with the updates. I just really enjoy making everyone happy with weekly updates. :) Though, I don't want to make you have to wait either. ;) Yep, Wanda finally realizes the Doctor's feelings, but still is figuring out her own. Hopefully she'll understand her own hearts' desires soon. ;) And the changes with Eleven just shows you more differences between our show's universe, and the universe of where Wanda is. Plus, he's sort of been around with Wanda for years now, so he sort of isn't really awkward around her like he is with other people. Also, sorry, but all I can say is spoilers as to who exactly the Doctor will marry. Once again, sorry about that. Hope you will enjoy the new chapters. :)

**BeCent**: Hello again! I'm so happy to see from you once more! :D I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story! Of course I will happily respond. I really want everyone to know how grateful I am for the wonderful reviews. Plus, you and other readers care enough to leave me such lovely reviews. :) Which I am greatly thankful that you took the time to review. Thank you! I hope I can keep up the good work. I also hope that you will continue to enjoy the story throughout the future. :)

**sketchtheunicorn**: Glad you enjoyed the nice romantic break. I always try to give a nice break every once and a while between chapters. I'll try to do more in the future. :) And I hope I can keep up doing good, and that you enjoyed the new chapters as well. :)

**ash101**: Yay! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story so far! :D Spoilers for now on the whole future wife situation. Hope you will continue to enjoy the future chapters to come. :)

**That-Stubborn-Biotch**: I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapter! :D Spoiler for now as to what happens at the Library. Nope, haven't done that adventure yet for the Doctor and the gang. But it will be a future chapter within this part of the two with Second Wanda. I thought about doing that twist with River and Wanda, but I've actually seen that done in another story, and I didn't want people to think I was copying it. Hope you enjoyed the new chapters! :) And no worries on long reviews. I actually really enjoy longer reviews :)

**Takara Matsudaira**: Yay! I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story and Wanda so far! :D Thanks for being honest. :) I totally get you there. I've read far too many stories like that, so I really wanted to make something different from the normal OC stories that I've seen. I hope that I'm doing good so far. I'm so glad that you are enjoying Wanda so much will all her traits and such. :) I really wanted to make her a well-rounded character, so I hope I'm doing good there so far, too. There's sort of a surprise as to why Wanda doesn't understand why Amy was actin nervous. Surprise for the future. ;) It might be that Wanda is forgetting, or it might also be that she never remembered in the first place. ;) Spoilers for now. Yay! I'm glad that you enjoy the relationship between the Doctor and Wanda. They are pretty cute, aren't they? lol I'm also glad that you are enjoying the mystery with Wanda. Hope you will continue to enjoy it, and the rest of the story to come. :) I also hope you enjoyed the new chapters! :D

That's all for today! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And thank you again for all the lovely readers just giving the story a read. :) Hope to see everyone in the next chapter and the future!

~Tinker~


	33. Ch 33: Realization

Hello, again!

As promised, here's the extra chapter for the day. Enjoy!

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 33: Realization

The Doctor came over by Wanda moments later, looking grave.

"I saw the car," he said quietly. "The same one that was supposed to kill Pete."

"I know," Wanda whispered as a grave expression grew on her face. "It's on a loop, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he answered. They both glanced up to the front of the church where Rose was. They could see how she stood leaning against a railing, staring up a painted window with a sad expression. The Doctor shook his head slightly. "It's the only way to fix things."

"I know," Wanda said quietly, her voice heavy in remorse. She stared away from the girl, hating the fact that there was nothing that could be done for Pete. His death was practically a fixed point in time. Nothing could be changed about it. Wanda sighed heavily. "She's going to be devastated."

"I know." The Doctor stared solemnly at Rose, feeling sorry for the girl.

Now that he had some time to cool down from his anger, he saw she really was just a silly girl. Having so much hope in believing anyone could be saved in the end. When, in fact, there was always an end to life. Something he knew he needed to realize as well. It was why he felt so foolish and guilty in believing when Wanda came around that she could magically fix things and make everyone live. He had been in such a state of denial it had been ridiculous really. He had been just as imprudent as Rose.

He gave a quick glance to Wanda, seeing how sorrowful the Time Lady appeared to be. It seemed to tear her up inside in knowing someone else had to die. That Rose would be the one to lose someone dear, and to make the girl unhappy in general. That girl . . . she meant so much to Wanda. And trying with her might to save lives as well had always been a trait in Wanda that the Doctor admired. He did not want to let the Time Lady down in simply letting Pete die. There had to be something he could.

"There might be another way," the Doctor suggested to Wanda. "We could try something. At least give Rose the family she wants."

"You're only thinking that because you want to make it up to her for trying to leave her . . . again," Wanda responded, giving him an amused expression.

"Yeah, maybe. But . . . I also feel bad for her," the Doctor said, shrugging slightly as he thought of another certain someone who he wanted to make happy. "She was right in a way. I was upset because she can save her family . . . while I can't." The Doctor's gaze saddened as he thought of his lost home. Wanda gently rubbed his shoulder, giving him an empathetic look as she knew what he was thinking.

"She still shouldn't have said that, though," Wanda stated.

"Yeah. But we tend to say things when tempers flare. Things we don't really mean." He glanced at her, looking as though he was regretting what he had said earlier. Even though he still felt hurt and mad that Wanda did not seem to trust him enough to let him know when these things were going to happen, he could never truly stay mad at his Wanda for long. She had been closer to him than any other. And at least she was better than the other Wandas.

"I'm still cross about being left out of the loop, but I should really learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes," he finally said after a few moments. "I really didn't mean some of the things I've said."

"I know. But I'm had gotten used to it being around you in my younger days," Wanda said quietly.

The Doctor winced on hearing that. Now he was really starting to feel guilty. Had this really became a routine for them? Had he really seemed like nothing more than a hateful person to First Wanda? He . . . never wished for that to happen. But, then again . . . "I never seem to leave off on a good note with that First Wanda, do I?"

"Not really." Wanda stared at him, seeing the regretful expression. She elbowed him lightly in the side, wishing to get him to cheer up. "Just try to be nicer for now on. She isn't around for long, so make the moments with her count."

"How long is she around?"

"Only a year."

The Doctor blinked in shock. Only a year? That was . . . sad, really. It was always a loss whenever a Time Lord could not have a long lasting life in each incarnation. It was a waste otherwise. It was depressing in many ways whenever a Time Lord could not live out in their moments in each new regeneration. Missing many opportunities to be able to have a fulfilling and experiencing life. Especially since each incarnation was, in many sense, their own person. Each one did die whenever regeneration occurred. In a mental consciousness, anyway.

"Only a year," he repeated slowly. In knowing this, it made him feel even more regretful now. A whole year of younger Wanda. No time at all, really. A year was fleeting. Only a blink to a Time Lord. And most of it consisted of him being rather hateful to her. She was someone who deserved better. Just as his Wanda deserved better as well. He wanted her . . . he wanted all Wandas to be more happy with him. Bringing Wanda happiness . . . strangely made him feel happy as well.

The Doctor gazed at her, giving her a small grin. "Well, let's hope I won't be such an arse for the rest of her year."

Wanda chuckled, shaking her head slightly.

"You'll be fine. But do work on the temper," she teased, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled, knowing that she was right. He truly did need to work on his temper. He gave a light pat on Wanda's shoulder as he walked away to go on to keep checking the doors.

Wanda continued to stand there at the back of the church for a moment, staring at Rose. She slowly made her way over to the girl. Coming up beside Rose, Wanda leaned against the railing with the girl and stared up at the painted glass.

"So . . . how is it being with both of your parents?" Wanda asked her quietly, hesitating to even speak around the girl. She was fearful that Rose was still angry with her about the whole situation at hand.

"Different than from what I ever imagined," Rose said, no longer having the irritation she felt earlier for the Time Lady. She paused from continuing to speak, thinking today's occurrences over in her mind. "I mean, from the way mum always told me it always seemed . . . wonderful. Like they were the happiest people in the whole world and completely in love with each other. There was never any disagreements or doubts. Just . . . love. But . . . "

"But the fairy tales don't exactly match up to the reality?" Wanda asked softly.

"Yeah," Rose mumbled. She remained silent for a moment, gazing off distantly. "It really hurt seeming them fight like that. It was like a slap in a face. I always thought they loved each other and were perfect for each other, but now . . ." She sighed heavily, looking up to the window in front of them.

Wanda stared up with her, pondering over what Rose said. "In a lot of ways, it is similar to how I felt about you and the Doctor."

"Me and the Doctor?" Rose raised a brow at Wanda, bewildered by what was said. "What about me and the Doctor?"

"Well, on my show, you two were always so happy together. The best of friends. No fighting, yelling, or anger. Or at least, not to the extent that has been going on. There had been a few occasions with light disagreements, but you two would always made up quickly. Mostly it was just happiness between the two of you."

Rose snorted. "That doesn't sound like us at all. I can't tell you how many times we have a row over something or another."

"Yeah, I know." Wanda pondered over the relationship with Rose and the Doctor. Either with Nine or Ten, it tended to be a rocky friendship. Though, Wanda had to admit that it did get better with Ten. He did not have the same temper as Nine, so both he and Rose got along much better.

Rose stared at Wanda curiously. "Is that why young you got upset in the lift? You know, the one on Satellite Five?"

"Yeah. It was the same as you with your parents. You think they were meant for each other and there could never possibly be any conflict between them. But then you see the truth and it's rather shocking."

"Yep." Rose nodded slightly, staring up at the window once more. "That show of yours must have only showed you what you wanted to see. Not really anything that went on behind the adventures."

"Yeah. But that's television for you." They both laughed lightly, shaking their heads. Each feeling disappointment in the truth to the world that had reared its ugly face at them. But Wanda knew that sometimes living in a world of fairy tales was much nicer than the reality. But one needed the reality to be able to see the world as it was. Fairy tales only dulled life's true wonders.

"So, is young you afraid when seeing us fight? She did seem rather frightened," Rose remarked. Wanda hummed in thought.

"Well, it was more of the shock in seeing you two fight like that," Wanda explained. "But . . . fighting does scare me in some ways. Not really the action, but just the shouting really. Though, not as much anymore. It was more of a fear I held back in my First self."

"You're afraid of shouting?" Rose questioned curiously. "Did your mum and dad fight a lot?"

"No, not at all. They never fought, actually," Wanda told her. "It's more of an irrational fear, I guess. I have a couple of those: shouting, heights, being selfish, and . . . wolves."

Rose blinked, bewildered by this fear stated. "Wolves? Why are you afraid of wolves?"

"I don't know, really." Wanda frowned, shifting through her mind some for a better answer. "I don't think it's the animal itself. More of the . . . power they hold. Their might is what scares me. So . . . I guess the fear of wolves is more metaphorical than anything."

They both glanced over when Pete came around from the back of the church. He looked over at Rose, looking at her curiously. As though he were just beginning to realize something.

"Talk to him," Wanda said gently, patting Rose's arm before leaving the daughter and father to talk. She knew that Pete was realizing who Rose really was, and it would be an opportunity to give them a nice moment to sit down and talk. Just to be able to enjoy what little time they had together.

Wanda spotted a small little figure hiding in a corner of the church. He crouched around some curtains, peeking out every few seconds in fight. Then the Reapers would swoop by a window, casting a nasty shadow within the chapel. He would then duck around the curtains again, making sure the shadows would not come anywhere close to him. Wanda smiled lightly, walking over to the young Mickey Smith.

"Hello, there sweetie," she said quietly, crouching down to make them somewhat eye level. Little Mickey peeked around the curtain with wide, frightened eyes.

"Hello," he mumbled. A Reaper screeched outside, making him jump from the startling noise. He quickly buried himself within the large curtain. Wanda laughed quietly.

"You don't have to keep doing that," she told him. "They're not going to get you." He peeked back around the curtain.

"I know . . . but I'm scared," Mickey mumbled, looking embarrassed by his fear.

Wanda smiled and nodded. "And that's perfectly normal. In fact, if you weren't scared I'd say there was something wrong with you."

He pouted, still seeming disgruntled by his fears. "But grown-ups aren't scare. So I don't need to be, too."

"Now, who told you grown-ups don't get scare? We grown-ups get scare loads of times."

"But . . . they never seem scared." He frowned heavily, looking confused. "You don't seem scared either."

She smiled kindly at him. "Nah, I get scared loads of times. We all do. And don't let anyone tell you that it's a bad thing, either."

"Still . . . I don't want to be scared." Mickey shifted around the curtains, looking nervous to be away from them.

Wanda smiled brightly at him. "Tell you what, why don't you go back there." She pointed to the back room where she knew Rose and Pete were talking. "There's a lovely blonde girl in the back talking with Pete. She gives the best hugs in the world. If you give her a big hug yourself, you might not feel so afraid anymore."

"You sure?" Little Mickey frowned, appearing to be skeptical that a mere hug could chase his fears away.

"Positive. You'll be feeling right as rain after a wonderful hug from her. I promise." Wanda smiled and patted his arm warmly. Little Mickey nodded and rushed off to go give Rose Tyler the very first hug they would ever share.

Wanda smiled at the retreating child, glad to have met a young Mickey Smith. She knew he would grow up one day to be a very strong and brave man, living an exciting life. She heard someone come up beside her. Glancing over, the Doctor watched little Mickey run off as well with Jackie calling after him as the child ran to the back.

"Is that little Rickey?" the Doctor asked curiously. Wanda rolled her eyes, giving him a smack.

"Mickey, you idiot. And yes, that's young him," she said, snickered at the way he frowned and rubbed his head.

"Do you always have to hit me?" the Doctor asked.

"It's how I show affection," she replied with a smirk, giving him another light smack for extra measure. "It means I like you."

"Well, I'm glad you like me so much," he responded sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly. He glanced over, seeing a baby carrier sitting on a ledge with a young Jackie standing beside it. "And . . . is that?" He pointed over to it.

Wanda followed his gaze, smiling brightly when recognizing the carrier. "Yep. That's a little Rose Tyler." She beamed at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the direction of baby Rose.

The Doctor stared at their connected hands for a moment, thinking how they felt rather . . . nice together. They did grab each other's hands in the past. Mostly just to make sure the other was keeping up. But lately . . . he had been finding himself wanting to reach down and just grab her hand. Simply because he could. Of course, this was only during moments when both of them were actually getting along. Then the tempers would flare up again and all he wanted was for her to be a far away from him as possible. Very conflicting desires to say the least.

They both came up to baby Rose, giving the small child kind and tender smiles. Wanda was delighted in meeting little Rose. To go back in time and see one's best friends as a baby was a very interesting experience to say the least. After a moment, Jackie came over and asked them both to watch baby Rose, saying how she needed to go check over the other bridesmaids.

"Hello, little Rose," Wanda said brightly after Jackie left. She held out a finger to the child. Baby Rose cooed some, grabbing onto Wanda's finger and babbling away happily as she held onto the digit. Wanda giggled merrily. "Awww, aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Very cute," the Doctor remarked, tickling the baby's cheek lightly. "Now, Rose . . . you're not going to bring about the end of the world, are you? Are you?" Baby Rose merely blinked at him, staring blankly at him.

"But you are going to drive the Doctor mad in the future, aren't you?" Wanda spoke cheerfully to the child. Baby Rose turned her eyes to Wanda, starting to giggle and babble in merriment. Wanda chuckled at the Doctor's pout to the baby's response. "Good girl. You drive him bonkers."

"Oi, don't get her started on a bad habit," the Doctor scolded Wanda lightly. He smiled some seeing the way Wanda and the baby were getting along. Wanda always did seem to have a way with kids. He remembered when they had gone to a daycare, trying to stop an alien, pretending to be a caretaker, from eating the children. After they had stopped the alien, Wanda had gotten all the children into a delightful game of tag with small balls of paint for tagging. A nice way to calm down frightened children from almost being eaten.

They both glanced over when Rose came up beside them, smiling at her younger self. Wanda beamed at Rose.

"You are just the cutest baby ever," she told the girl brightly. Rose laughed lightly, smiling at baby her.

"I better be careful. I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken," Rose commented, thinking over the little boy who had rushed in and gave her the biggest hug. He had seemed rather frightened over something when running into her. But the moment he let go he looked much more cheerful.

"That you have," Wanda nodded, smiling at baby Rose and waving her little hand. "You're going to be the best of mates with him, you are. Don't ever stop hugging him." Baby Rose cooed more, some spit dribbling down her face. Older Rose went to wipe the spit away but both the Doctor and Wanda grabbed her hand and pushed the arm away quickly. The Reapers outside screeched loudly for a moment before the sounds died down again.

"No. Don't touch the baby," the Doctor instructed Rose firmly. "You're both the same person. That's a paradox, and we don't want a paradox happening, not with these things outside. Anything new, any disturbance in time, makes them stronger. The paradox might let them in."

"So, in other words, young you is off limits," Wanda said to Rose, patting the girl's arm. Rose looked dejectedly at her young self.

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose mumbled.

"Since you ask—no," the Doctor retorted. Wanda gave him a sharp smack, making him wince.

"Rude," she scolded.

"No, he's right," Rose said. She looked up guilty to the Doctor. "I'm sorry. I should have never done this. I should have listened to you. I was being stupid."

"Yeah, you were," the Doctor said, looking stern. "But you have your _family_ now so at least you can die happy. As for me, I'm all on my own as you like to point out." He turned away from her, staring at baby Rose. He still felt rather hurt over what she had said to him. It stung more than he would like to admit.

"I'm sorry," Rose said again. "I really just . . . got angry." She had been regretting what she said. She still felt as though she were right in some ways. But still . . . it was not something that should have been said out loud.

"Yeah, you have about as bad as a temper as me," the Doctor noted, smirking slightly at her. "You might want to watch that. Wanda might start smacking you around, too."

"Maybe, if you two keep bickering like a bunch of teenagers," Wanda responded, still tickling baby Rose lightly.

"Teenagers? Why not children?" the Doctor asked.

"Because at least children know how to make up properly," Wanda replied, giving him a stern look. "At least they know how to say sorry about almost leaving their friend behind in 1987." He blinked slightly, and then looked away in embarrassment. He gave a quick glance at Rose before clearing his throat.

"Sorry," he muttered, pouting like a child forced by his mother to apologize. Rose nodded, accepting the apology. He glanced up, seeing a Reaper pass by a window. "Between us three, I haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out."

"There's always a way out," Wanda stated. She looked over smiling at him. "Just gotta check your pockets sometimes. Never know what you might find in them." The Doctor stared questionably at her, seeming lost to what she was hinting at. Wanda rolled her eyes. "Check your pocket, idiot. Inside pocket, left side. And be careful, it's hot."

The Doctor frowned, digging through the pocket of which she indicated. He pulled back with a small yelp. His TARDIS came flying out, landing on the floor at their feet. It glowed brightly, shining light at their feet. The Doctor stared at it in amazement.

"It's the TARDIS key!" he exclaimed. He quickly pulled off his leather jacket, using its sleeve to pick up the key. He smiled at it as it glowed in his hands. "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS."

"Sexy always comes through in the end. She never lets you down," Wanda stated brightly. The Doctor turned his gaze at her, frowning heavily.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" he asked, sounding rather cross.

"She wasn't ready to come back until now," Wanda explained. "I had to wait until she was."

The Doctor still seemed irritated, but he let it slide. He walked up to the front of the church, gathering everyone up to explain how he was going to save them.

"The inside of my ship was thrown out of the wound, but we can use this to bring it back," the Doctor explained to the group as he held up his TARDIS key. "And once I've got my ship back, then I can mend everything." They all seemed rather confused at first as to the brief explanation they had receive moments ago about time, space, and a machine that can travel through both. However, the day was still so bizarre to the group of people that they all seemed to just accept the Doctor's words. To them, the day could not possibly get any stranger than it already has.

"Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?" the Doctor asked the group after he finished his explanation. Stuart stood up, bring up an old, large mobile.

Using the large mobile battery from Stuart's father's phone, the Doctor connected the key to it with the sonic screwdriver. He then placed the key in midair. They watched as a lock slowly materialized around it. The TARDIS engines sounded off as the rest of the ship materialized in and out of existence. The Doctor instructed that no one touch the key or the ship until it finished gathering up enough energy to fully materialize in. Once she did, then the Doctor could begin to mend time.

They all waited sitting down around the church chairs while the TARDIS took her time materializing. It would be a great struggle and take a lot of energy for the old girl to be able to make it back into the world. But Wanda knew it would not matter. Things would not turn out well either way. She glanced back over her shoulder at a somber looking Pete. He had figured out that he had been the thing that Rose had changed today. He had meant to die. Wanda knew it must be an awful realization, knowing that one was meant to be dead and gone to the universe. It must be the worse feeling in knowing that truth. She wished there was something she could do for the father to make him feeling better. It was the least she could do since nothing could be done to save him.

"When time gets sorted out . . .," Rose began to question the Doctor and Wanda next to her.

"Everybody here forgets what happened," the Doctor explained. "And don't worry, the thing that you changed will stay changed."

"You mean I'll still be alive . . . though I'm meant to be dead," Pete spoke up gruffly, getting their attention. He stared to them, gazing on grimly. "That's why I haven't done anything with my life, why I didn't mean anything."

"No, don't say that," Wanda told him sternly. She reached over, grabbing his hand. "You made Rose Tyler, the greatest friend and companion. A wonderful daughter. Don't say you haven't done anything when you've given the world the most wonderful gift." She smiled at him, patting his hand gently. Pete seemed to consider this, nodding some and seeming to believe the same thing.

"But what else?" he asked. He stared questionably at her. "Am I meant for anything else or is that it? Am I meant to be dead 'cause I've already done what I'm meant to do?" Wanda let go of his hand as grave expression appeared upon her face. She could not lie to him, but she could not tell him the truth either. So she remained silent. Pete nodded, seeing the answer in her eyes. "I thought so. Now it's my fault all of this has happened."

"This is my fault," Rose told him, quickly grabbing onto the same hand Wanda had held.

"No, love," Pete countered. "I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault."

"Her dad?"

They all looked up to see Jackie standing in the aisle next to them. She stared at Pete, looking disgusted and revolted by Pete's words. But also a great pain sliced through her eyes. Hurt that Pete could have done something like that to her. She held baby Rose tightly in her arms.

"How are you her dad?" she asked Pete angrily. "How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's disgusting." Pete stood up, going over to Jackie.

"Jacks, listen," he began to explain carefully. He pointed at older Rose. "This is Rose."

"Rose? How sick is that?" Jackie bit out as her voice shook from the great betrayal she felt. "Did you give my daughter a secondhand name? How many are there? Do you call them all Rose?"

"Oh, for God's sake, look!" exclaimed Pete. He grabbed baby Rose, hurriedly pushing her into old Rose's arms. "It's the same Rose."

"Rose, no!" both Wanda and the Doctor cried out at the same moment. The Doctor yelling this because of overwhelming fear to the paradox. Wanda screamed 'no' because, even though she knew it was meant to happen; she still did not want Pete to die. For Rose to lose her father, again.

The moment baby Rose touched older Rose's hands, a Reaper appeared right in the front of the church. It opened up its arms, screeching at them with its large mouth. A woman within the group screamed out in terror. They all rushed away from the creature towards the back of the church. The Reaper started to advance at them, ready to kill. Wanda's mind raced quickly. Upon instinct, she wanted to hurriedly throw herself in front of the group and let the Reaper eat her. But that would be acting brashly, and she did not wish to make the Doctor upset with her idiotic actions any longer. Like Eleven had said, she needed to think things through. So, she had to think of a plan. However, nothing came to mind as her mind merely wanted to follow through with actions, not thoughts. She had to think of something quick. She needed to save them.

"Everyone! Behind me!" the Doctor cried out, stepping in front of the large group with his arms held out wide to act as a shield of sorts. Wanda's eyes widened in horror. The ping warning went off inside of her head in a panic of terror. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the Doctor step towards the Reaper. She had forgotten . . . it had completely slipped her mind. No . . . it could not happen. This could not be happening!

"DOCTOR!" she screamed on the top of her lungs as the creature swooped onto the Doctor. It ate him whole. Killing him in an instant. Everyone around her screamed in terror as the Reaper swooped around the room to finish off more victims. Only Wanda remained in the same spot, glued to the floor. Time around her almost seemed to stand still.

It was a though the world had gone dim. Everything had gone black and white, and the colour would never return. Not ever. Not without the Doctor. Her hearts did not break. They did not shatter. They blew apart into a billions atoms, turning to dust and blowing away with her breath. They both stopped and would never wish to start again. She thought it had hurt when the Doctor had almost fallen off the Empire State Building. But this . . . this was on a whole different level. Because the Doctor was dead. He was dead. There was no magical comeback. No trick up his sleeve to jump out and smile at them. Showing them he was all right. He was gone. Lost to the universe. Lost to her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Wanda slowly sank to the floor on her knees as she stared blankly at the spot where the Doctor had been moments before. Her head pounded away as she watched the timeline halt and freeze. Coming to a close upon this very moment. His timeline had ended the second he died. There was no Ten. No Eleven. No Martha, Donna, Jack, Amy, Rory, River, Jenny, or Clara. There was only a dead Doctor, ending with Nine. And there was no bringing him back.

She now knew how Eleven felt the day he thought she had died. It was as though life were meaningless now. What was life without the Doctor? What was life without . . . without her love? Nothing. That was the answer: nothing. Nothing in this whole universe was worth living without her Doctor. Without the man she loved more than anything. She would rather die than live a second longer without him. She wanted nothing more than to have her hearts stop and be done with this world. It was a selfish desire. She knew that. But . . . now she realized what the Doctor meant when he said he was selfish for her. Because, when it came to the person that was held dearest in one's hearts, then one would be selfish for them.

When time slowly started up around her again, Wanda began to realize something had gone wrong. Not with time. Not with the event. But with her. Besides her world ending in losing the Doctor, she realized that . . . one of her hearts had stopped. Her eyes widened when she grasped that it had stopped moments ago. During the same moment when the Doctor had died. It had stopped the second the Doctor's timeline had. When his time came to an end, so did her heart. And the other one seemed ready to follow the other's lead. It was gradually slowing down.

Wanda was slowly dying.

She gasped, gripping at her chest as she felt pain from the lacking heart beat. She felt weak as the room around her dimmed. Though, it had been dim already from her losing her Doctor. She stood up shakily, as Rose rushed over to her, crying.

"This is all my fault," Rose cried. She held out the cold TARDIS key to Wanda. "The key's cold. The Reaper made it go away. Wanda . . . what do we do?" Wanda grabbed the key with a shaking hand. She held it close to her chest with the one beating heart. The one heart that was slowing down by the second.

She felt her mind pounding away. The one particular barrier seemed to be banging loudly within her mind. Something was raging in a blind fury. Something was trying to push its way out. But as her heart slowed, it was losing the battle in trying to break the barrier. There was no escaping for it. She wondered what this meant, and why the barrier seemed to be in such a rage. But she did not care to know. Why bother anyway?

"Wanda? Oh, god, I'm so sorry," Rose sobbed. She brushed at Wanda's face, wiping away the pouring tears. Funny. Wanda had not noticed when she had begun to cry. She was in too much in a state of shock over the loss of her Doctor. Rose hugged her tightly. "He . . . he can't be gone. We'll . . . we'll get him back. We'll get him back for you. Somehow. Right?'

Wanda merely sobbed loudly, gripping onto Rose tightly as she wept. She wanted to keep her mind straight and focus on saving everyone around her. But . . . the Doctor was gone. So . . . why even bother? No . . . no, she could not think like that. She needed to push on. Push on until her last breath. The Doctor would want that. He would do the same, right? So . . . so she should, too. People's lives came first. Her sorrow and death, last.

She struggled through her dying body. Fighting against the last beating heart. It kept wanting to stop completely. Wanting to just die off and finally be with the one it loved. The one she loved. Her Doctor. But she needed to save Rose first. She forced it to keep pumping blood through her body. To keep fighting until she fixed today's events. It was a hard battle for her, but she managed. Though, through great difficulty. She could hardly think, walk, or see straight.

She stumbled down the aisle. Her feet slipping around as they became numb. She could hardly feel her legs. Rose held her up, looking concerned. She knew how much the Doctor meant to the Time Lady, but the woman seemed to be beyond devastated without her Time Lord. Beyond words for Rose to even described at the heartbreak written across Wanda's face. It almost broke her heart at the miserable and despondent expression of Wanda. The Doctor . . . really meant so much to her. Just as much as Rose knew Wanda meant a great deal to the Doctor. Even if he did not realize it himself.

"Pete . . . we need . . . Pete," Wanda struggled out in a breath. She gripped onto Rose, pointing to where the father had gone off in the back. Rose nodded, walking Wanda over to where her father had gone.

They saw him staring out a window, looking to the street just outside. He held a glum gaze as he watched something closely. Wanda knew he was seeing the car repeating itself over and over again outside. The tool to his death.

"Pete . . . I'm sorry," Wanda said when they came up to him. "I'm so, so sorry." She gripped his arm, more tears leaking out as she stared at him. Feeling a mixture of the pain over the Doctor and the knowing of what Pete must do.

"You and the Doctor both worked it out way back, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Wanda breathed out hoarsely.

"What? Worked what out?" Rose asked, looking between the two of them in confusion as to what exactly they were talking about.

"It's the only way now. I'm so . . . sorry," Wanda whispered with a few more tears falling down her face as she stared solemnly at Pete. She then turned her gaze to Rose. "Niether one of us . . . wanted you to go through it again. We didn't want . . . want you to be sad. We wanted . . . to protect Pete."

"What is it?" Rose questioned, looking even more bewildered. Though, a hint of comprehension flashed through her eyes.

"The car that should've killed me, love. It's here," Pete said gently. He gave Wanda a forlorn and sad gaze. "It's the only way now, isn't it?"

"Yes," Wanda whispered. He nodded, patting her shoulder before walking out of the back room determinedly. Rose gasped, looking horrified and stricken. Wanda gave the girl a sad gaze. "Go to him." Rose took off after her father, leaving to give him their last goodbyes.

Wanda leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down onto the floor. She had done it. She made sure that Pete would fix time. Just as he was meant to do. Die, not as victim, but as a savior. Not only to fix time, but to save Rose's life and all the lives held on planet Earth. But also, in some ways, making certain that Rose's life would be a good one. Now . . . Wanda could die as well.

She wheezed as her lungs struggled to suck in oxygen. There was hardly any blood pumping through her system now with the lacking heart and the other dying off. It was just like her dying as Young Wanda all over again. Only this time, there was no warmth spreading through her. There was no hope of jumping through time and having a chance of regeneration. Because there was no Doctor, past or future, to give her the missing piece she needed. Not that she minded anyway. She would gladly die if it meant she could be with the Doctor again.

She gave a small, sad smile as she only wished to be able to say goodbye to Rose and all the others of her family. Then, a painful twinge went through her as she realized that only Rose, Jackie, and Mickey were apart of Wanda's family now. None of the future companions or friends would ever exist now. This broke Wanda's dying heart even more in realizing all her memories of her lost family was all she had now of their existence.

Her eyes close heavily as her heart's last remaining beats weakened. It thumped four times. Three. Two. . . . . One. It stopped completely. Her consciousness going with it. Her mind slipped. Flashes of images ran through her mind. Bright and sunny ones. Consisting of her family from her old home: her parents, Tina, and Shelly. Then of her new family: Rose, Jackie, Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River, Clara, Jenny, Sarah Jane, and so many others who meant so much to Wanda. And of course, the greatest influence on her life: the Doctor. Every moment she had spent with him. Every second lost that she could have had with him. The three words she wished she would have told him, running through her mind.

Tires screeched off distantly. Wanda could barely even hear them squeal. It was like a far off echo within the last of her consciousness. But the moment they picked up within her ears, everything came rushing back. Her mind, her breath, her hearts. Everything. It was almost painful as her body started up again. It hit like a force. She gasped loudly, sucking in great gulps of air back into her lungs. She gripped at her chest as the hearts beat around within, frantically trying to catch up with its job it had been slacking on. Blood rushed through her system, feeding oxygen to all her organs and muscles. Her brain struggled the most, trying to comprehend what just happened.

What did just happen?

She stood up sluggishly. She stumbled around some as she walked out from the back, looking around the church. She tried to reason through her mind what had just occurred to her. Why her body decided to die off along with the Doctor on its own accord. But the moment she spotted the Doctor's back at the open doors of the church, she found that she did not really care for the answers to the strange occurrence. The Doctor was alive again. He was okay. He was here and there. Her Doctor lived.

She gave out a cry of joy, rushing off. She ran up to him, grabbing ahold of him and spinning him around to face her. He blinked in shock to see the tears in her eyes and on her face. She beamed at him before throwing her arms around him and hugging him through sheer euphoria in having him back within her arms. Back and well, completely alive. The timeline had started up again the moment Pete had died, showing her the normal flow of the rest of the Doctor's life. Ten and Eleven, and the rest of the companions, still around as ever.

"You . . . you all right there, Wanda?" the Doctor asked, patting her back awkwardly.

"You had died. You were dead," Wanda cried onto his shoulder.

"Well . . . I'm alive now, aren't I," he stated, sounding annoyed with her overjoyed actions. "You're just being silly. There's no reason to cry."

She felt angry that he would just brush off something as simple as him dying. As well as the fact that he had been so foolish enough as to let himself die in the first place. But it would be hypocritical for her to become angry when she herself would have done the same thing. That she had, in fact, done just that not too long ago for a future Doctor. Since she had done the same, putting the Doctor in the future through the same torment of losing a loved one, she had no right to be angry. Especially now when she knew how Eleven had felt. It was the worst feeling in the universe seeing the one she loved die right in front of her. And she swore, at that moment, she would never let it happen again. To either one of them.

XxXxXxXx

So, I hope everyone enjoyed. :) If you did, let me know in a review. It helps greatly in receiving feedback from you guys on what you think or any other sort of input you wish to give. Hope to see everyone again in the next update, and that everyone has a Happy Holiday! I wish you all the best! :)

~Tinker~


	34. Ch 34: Effects of the Possibilities

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! :D

I do have to give a **warning** for this chapter. There will be a slightly graphic event within the chapter.

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy the new chapter as well, and have the most wonderful day. :)

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 34: Effects of the Possibilities

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rose asked Wanda the moment they stepped back into the TARDIS, ready to leave.

They had just walked off once Rose had stayed with her dying father. She held onto Pete's hand, sitting there with him until his last breath. After that, both the Doctor and Wanda walked up to Rose and led her back to the ship gently. The girl was so upset having to watch her father die once more. She had cried all the way back to the TARDIS. She then promptly turned to Wanda, looking rather angry.

"You could have stopped this from happening," Rose cried. "You could have told us what was going to happen. Then he wouldn't have to die. I could have had a dad."

"No. Pete was never meant to live beyond that point," Wanda said sadly, feeling great remorse for the day. "His death was meant to be."

"And how do you know that?" the Doctor asked, crossing his arms and looking angry as well. "You said after everything was over you would explain it to us. Well, it's after, so start explaining."

"It's more than just what I saw from the show," Wanda began explaining to them. "I can actually see what is to come. I mean, really _see_. I can dwell onto these possibilities of your timeline." She nodded at the Doctor. "I can see every outcome of any choice or action made within your timestream. An infinite amount on many occasions while some are just one or two."

"How?" the Doctor questioned, staring at her curiously. "How is it you see these 'possibilities'?"

"I don't know exactly. I just can," Wanda told him.

"How does it work?" Rose asked, bewildered by what Wanda was saying. "Can you just . . . see everything?"

"Mostly, but not quite _everything_. Just whenever I think upon an action to take myself or what others might do," Wanda explained. "But it only goes up to a certain point . . . in some cases." She paused for a moment, thinking on some points when she had not been able to see beyond even the certain points. Then in other cases, thinking upon how she had been able to see far beyond into things to which she was certain did not follow even the Doctor's timeline. She shook her slightly, still as perplexed as ever by the strange occurrences of her abilities. "Anyway, I'm able to shift through all these outcomes and consequences. Some outcomes are good, and some are . . . not so good."

"Did you see what would have happened today?" the Doctor asked her, wondering what gave her such power over time. No one should be able to see clear into individual timelines. Not even a Time Lord held that ability. Yes, Time Lords could see into the past, present, and future. But it was more of a broad picture than at a specific moment. Only fixed points in time could be seen that precisely.

"Yes," Wanda said. "I couldn't tell you because . . . things would have turned out very badly. For all of us."

"Even my dad living?" Rose asked, looking hurt that Wanda had seen something that said her father had to die. What exactly could have been that bad that she had to grow up without a father? "What could have told you that he had to die?"

Wanda hesitated for a moment. She wondered briefly if she would be able to explain what exactly she saw within the possibility of Rose Tyler. But she doubted the girl would ever believe her through mere words. Wanda needed to show Rose if the girl was ever going to understand fully. But . . . could Wanda do it? She never tried to go into anyone else's mind besides the Doctor's. Not only that, but could the girl handle seeing what was to come of her father being alive? It might be too much for her.

"I could show you, but . . . it's . . . not pretty," Wanda stated carefully, hoping the girl might not wish to see it.

"Show me," Rose said, walking up closer to Wanda. She stared determinedly in front of the Time Lady, ready to see whatever the outcome could have been.

"Are you sure? It really is . . . rather bad, Rose," Wanda told her, wanting to make sure Rose understood fully what she was getting into before showing her. Rose nodded firmly, gazing back with determination clear upon her face.

Wanda sucked in a breath before going up to Rose. She placed her fingers upon the girl's temples. Wanda pushed her forehead to Rose's making sure there was a well-placed connection between their minds. She could feel Rose tensing up, rather nervous as to what was to come.

"Just relax and open up your mind," Wanda instructed her gently. Rose nodded, doing just that.

Wanda closed her eyes, allowing the possibility to start up. She went straight where she knew Rose needed to see. Opening up the timeline of what could have been with Pete being alive for the girl. Everything flowed through, showing Rose exactly the tragic outcome. Jackie and Pete's unstable relationship. Rose's unstable life. The downfall of their family and lives. Every depressing detail laid out for both Wanda and Rose to see. Wanda felt Rose begin to shake, slowly crying from what she was seeing.

"Enough. Please, I've seen enough," Rose cried. Wanda pulled away from both the possibility and Rose. Wanda rocked on her feet slightly as everything swayed around her. That was the third time today she had looked into a possibility. She was hitting the stage where she could go no further with her mind laced with stabbing pain and body aching terribly.

"I'm sorry," Wanda told Rose gently at the girl cried.

"That . . . that really was what would have happened if he lived? Just because he was alive, everything would have gone _that_ badly?" Rose asked, in disbelief to what she had seen. Everything from the drinking of her mother, gambling of her father, and what she would have become . . . it was unbelievable to her. How could a simple life create so much impact?

"Yes," Wanda said gravely.

"What? What would have happened?" the Doctor asked. He had waited patiently by the console as Wanda showed whatever Rose was meant to see. He had been rather surprised Wanda had been able to show Rose so easily from what was within her mind. He would have thought that sort of mental link would be far too advanced for her. Especially when her young self had not been able to even communicate properly in the beginning.

"Rose's life would have turned out badly," Wanda explained. She blinked trying to stay focused on the Doctor as her vision swayed. It almost looked as though there were three of him standing by the console. Shaking her head slightly, she tried keeping her sight steady.

"Show me. I want to see," the Doctor said quickly. He walked up to her, standing in front and ready for Wanda to show him. "Show me what would have happened with Rose, and if you just told us and stopped it."

"Some of that is spoilers," Wanda said quietly.

"Then just show me what you can," he replied curtly. He grabbed her hands, pushing her fingers to his temples. "Show me."

Wanda sucked in a breath, closing her eyes once more. She struggled this time to go into a possibility. Her mind protested, not wanting to delve into the process any longer. It hurt too greatly. Her body cried out as she moved within the ability. It hurt so much she felt like sobbing from the pain. Not only was her body still weak from her near death, but now this on top seemed to be pushing it too far. But she pressed on, wanting the Doctor to understand what choice would have happened.

She showed him what could have been the life of Rose Tyler. As well as if she had merely told them both, to stop Rose from saving Pete. Wanda showed how the Doctor would have been so angry, taking the blonde girl home and throwing her out of the TARDIS once they reached Powell Estate. Then Wanda skipped over the moment of Bad Wolf, making sure he did not see that particular event. She only showed him the universe being wiped out in consequences to some sort of event for Bad Wolf not existing. Something to which still perplexed Wanda as to why that was.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked after he pulled away from Wanda. He felt greatly baffled that a simply choice of getting rid of Rose could lead to such a consequence.

"Just . . . what would have happened if I told you," Wanda explained. She panted lightly, straining to keep herself standing. Her vision kept shifting and it was even painful trying to keep her eyes open. Any sort of movement, even breathing, like as if a thousand knives were driving themselves into her body and mind. She needed rest if this was ever going to pass.

"The universe dying was a consequence of you telling us?" the Doctor questioned, finding this information highly unbelievable.

"Yes," Wanda answered as she leaned heavily against the TARDIS console. Rose frowned, seeing the way Wanda seemed to be in pain. Rose noticed the same thing before in the church, but she had only thought it was because the Doctor had died. But now it seemed to be something else.

"Can you show me more?" the Doctor asked hurriedly, not noticing Wanda's demeanour. He only looked at her keenly. The idea of any possibility to be seen and told, it was astounding. He could see so much potential with Wanda's abilities. It was more than simply knowing what was to come. He could ask her in advance of what choices he could and should make. He may be able to write out a better future for now on. But first, he needed to see the past.

"Show me what would have happened with Gallifrey," the Doctor ordered Wanda. He gripped her fingers again, pushing them to his mind. "I want to see if I could have made a different choice."

"No . . . I can't show you that," Wanda told him, shaking in the Doctor's grip.

"I want you to show me now," he commanded her, glaring some. He wanted . . . no, he _needed_ to see this more than anything else. It had been the one thing to plague him, the 'what if.' What if he had chosen differently? What if he could have found another way? What if he had continued to fight instead of simply destroying his home? What if he used the Moment for something else? So many other 'what ifs' which were scattered throughout his mind. And all could be answered with Wanda's power over the possibilities of time.

"Doctor, I can't—." Wanda tried to protest.

"Show me!" the Doctor demanded.

Wanda sucked in a breath, closing her eyes one last time to briefly go into a possibility. She never even tried to look into the Doctor's choices involving Gallifrey before. She already knew the main outcome to that, so there was never a need. But he wanted to see, and she wanted to show him she was willing to trust him and show him whatever he wished to see. To show him that there were no mistrust between them. She trusted him with everything, just as she hoped he felt the same for her.

But it had just become too much for her. Her mind and body could no longer take it. She stiffened up, her mind shut down the process, and her body had reached its peak in agony. Her eyes rolled up into her head as her fingers slipped from the Doctor's head. She collapsed to the floor at the Doctor's feet. The Doctor backed up, surprised to see Wanda had fallen. Then what happened next shocked him beyond belief, leaving him breathless. He watched as the Time Lady's whole body convulsed violently. It jerked and twitched around so much he feared she might just fall to pieces from the intense quaking.

"Wanda!" Rose cried out. She quickly went over to the Time Lady, trying to stable her jerking movements. Rose looked up to the Doctor, eyes wide with fright as to what was happening to her friend. "Doctor, what's wrong with her? Is she having some sort of seizure?"

"I'm not sure," the Doctor breathed out. He kneeled down next to the convulsing Wanda. Watching her jerking in such a way . . . it really did hit him with such a deep fear. It took his breath away and his hearts clenched tightly over Wanda's wellbeing.

He grabbed the Time Lady, turning her to her side as he knew what was needed. He heard her having difficulty breathing, gasping out for air as if a fish starving for breath. He wiped her mouth, making sure her airway was clear. He patted her back, hoping it might kick start her lungs into working properly. But there was nothing more he could do for her. He could only sit there and wait for the moment to pass. Sit there uselessly as his best friend struggled through such agony. The entire time hating himself for being unable to ease Wanda's pains. He knew he might have some medicine in the medical bay for this situation, but he was too afraid to leave Wanda's side in case something else happened.

It felt like an eternity as Wanda continued to convulse in his arms. But he knew it was simply ninety seconds. Ninety seconds of feeling his hearts hurting and worrying frantically over the Time Lady. What would he do if anything were to happen to her? Could he move on with traveling in losing the one thing that had given him hope again? Losing his most precious companion, the one who made him laugh again and actually made him happy? He knew he would have to move on, but . . . the thought would not come. It was as if the idea of not having Wanda was unthinkable to him.

Eventually Wanda's shaking subsided. Her breathing evened out and she simply laid within his arms now. Almost as if she was merely asleep. He turned her over to face upwards. He rubbed at her face, hoping to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She blinked, staring up at him in a daze. She looked greatly confused as to where she was.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"I think . . . I think you had a seizure," the Doctor explained gently.

"Oh," was all Wanda said before passing out.

XxXxXxXx

Wanda slowly awoke within her bed. She blinked lazily, trying to remember what she had been doing last. The last thing she recalled was showing the Doctor and Rose the possibilities. After that everything was blank. Well, one thing she did notice was that her body and mind felt much better. No longer laced with pain of any sorts. She felt extremely well rested.

She laid there for a moment, trying to think over carefully everything that had happened recently. From what she gathered the strain of looking into the possibilities had been too great. It must have had the bad reaction onto her body as future Doctors had warned her about. Though she never would have thought the reaction would be so severe. She remembered Nine saying she had a seizure. Did that really happen? Would it always happen whenever she dwell on possibilities for far too long? Most likely, yes.

Then she thought onto what had happened within the church. Her almost dying. She realized it had something to do with the Doctor's death. Her body had actually started to die without him there. She knew future Doctors had told her that she was tied into his timeline. This was how she kept transporting around as a direct link to his life. But how deeply did her link within the timeline go? Was she really that closely connected with his time that if it were to end then so would she? Logically, that seemed the most conclusive answer. She would indeed die without the Doctor.

But how was it possible for her to be linked to someone else's life in such a way? Did the Doctor know? From what she gathered, most likely not. He risked his life too much. He would never do that if he knew that it was not only his life at stake but hers as well. He would have been torn if he knew the truth. This is why Wanda knew she must never tell him. She did not want him to be burdened with that knowledge. Let him be at peace in believing she would live on if anything were to happen to him. She would rather it be that way. Because, if anything did happen, she would happily follow him to oblivion.

Moving to sit up, she gazed around the room to see Rose sleeping on a nearby chair. The girl looked as though she had not moved from that spot in a long while. Her clothes were still the same from when they had gone to 1987 and her hair was a mess.

"Rose?" Wanda called out to her friend. Rose sat up with a start, jumping out of her sleep.

"Wanda! Oh, thank god you're awake," Rose said, smiling brightly at Wanda. She quickly went over to the bed, sitting down next to the woman. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good, actually," said Wanda. "How long have I been out?"

"About a day," Rose explained.

"A day?" Wanda blinked in shock, surprised that the possibilities had really affected her that much. She frowned and furrowed her brows some. "Have you been staying in here the whole time?"

"Yes. I didn't want to leave in case you had another episode or something."

Wanda felt touched that Rose would care enough to stay with her. But at the same time she felt awful that she had worried Rose so badly. "I'm sorry I worried you so much. But you shouldn't have stayed in here so long. Your bed would have been better to sleep in than that chair."

Rose smiled warmly, patting Wanda's hand. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just glad you're better now."

There came a knock at the door, with the Doctor poking his head in. He stared anxiously for a moment, as if worrying Wanda was still under heavy sleep. But seeing her sitting up in bed, awake and well eased his worries. He smiled, walking into the room.

"How are we all doing?" he asked.

"Much better now," Wanda said, smiling at him as well. "How have things been while I was out?"

"Rather boring without you," Rose stated. She stood up, smiling at them both. "Now that you're up, I'll fix us all something to eat." She bounced out of the room, heading to the kitchen.

Wanda leaned back on her pillows, letting herself relax. The Doctor shifted through his pockets, pulling out different small bottles of pills.

"Here. You need to take these," he said, handing her a few pills. "They'll help stabilize your system in case you have another . . . episode." Wanda nodded, taking the pills and swallowing them.

"Thanks," she said in appreciation, then gave him a guilty expression. "I hope I didn't scare you too bad, either."

"Nah, I knew you were fine," he lied. He adverted his gaze, knowing how truly worried he had been. Quite frankly, he had been out of his mind in fear for her the moment she had fainted. Luckily Rose had calmed him down enough to get the Time Lady the care she needed. But Wanda did not need to know all about his panic attack he had over her. That might just upset her and make her feel even guiltier. And he never truly wished to place any sort of guilt on her, or to make her even more upset. He had already made her distraught plenty in the past. Best of them to move forward and make certain their time together was more stable and peaceful.

The Doctor frowned at her as a questioned began to bubble inside him. "So I'm guessing all of that was because of your possibilities?"

"Yes. I can't look into the too many times or else it starts tearing up my mind and body," Wanda explained. "The most I can manage a day is three times into a possibility. After that it just becomes too great."

His eyes gazed onto her sternly. "You should have told me that to begin with. I wouldn't have made you push yourself otherwise."

"You asked to see, and I wanted to show you that I trust you."

"You didn't have to show me that to gain my trust."

"You acted that way, though. You always get angry whenever I say I can't tell you. You jump to conclusions and proceed to think I mean ill intent." Wanda frowned at him, sending a stern gaze. "You need to learn to trust me. When I say you can't know then you have to believe that. I won't keep you out of the dark on purpose. I have my reasons."

He blew out a long breath, knowing she was right. He did need to learn to trust her and not jump to what her actions truly meant. He tended to do that quite often. "All right, I'll stop being a prat and learn to trust you."

"Good." She smiled at him. "Now, after we have a nice meal, I'd say we go somewhere relaxing. After Rose gets some proper rest, that is. I'm sure she needs it after sleeping in that chair."

"Yeah. I think she does, too." The Doctor paused, staring at her for a moment. Gazing down to one of her hands, he reached forward and grabbed onto it kindly. "Wanda . . . I can't tell you how glad I am that you're okay." He gave her hand a small squeeze as he raised his gaze to meet hers. Swallowing heavily, he felt strange as his hearts sped up while staring into her sparkling gray eyes. Quickly and abruptly he cleared his throat, and hurriedly removed his hand from hers as he felt highly uncomfortable with this bizarre moment he was experiencing.

Wanda smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad that you're okay, too. You really don't know how . . . terrified I was when you had . . ." She could not finish her sentence. Still greatly torn up by the Doctor seemingly earlier demise. "I'd thought I would never see you again."

The Doctor rolled his eyes slightly. "Well, you're just being silly. You knew that everything was going to turn out all right, so why worry about me dying?"

"I forgot about your death and coming back to life." She leaned back more on the pillows behind her. "Sometimes I forget things. Important things. I don't know why I forget. I have a theory that the greater time I look into possibilities, the more information that I remember from the show is lost to me."

"Hmm. Maybe." The Doctor frowned, thinking on what kind of damage this ability of hers was doing to her body. Especially what kind of damage could be done to her mind if this kept happening. He really did not like this. He needed to find a way to make certain that she never went through something like that seizure again. "Guess that just means you need to take it easy for now on. No more unnecessary insight searching and such."

"But I have to if I wish to save you and the others. I need to make certain everything turns out happy."

"Not everything is always going to turn out all sunshine and daisies. You . . . and I, we both need to get that through our thick skulls." The Doctor stared at her for a moment, seeing the conflicted look on her face. "And I'm sorry to have made you feel like you have to make me happy, or that you have to fix everything. I never meant to make you feel as though you had to carry such a burden. Because you don't have to always worry about my happiness. Just . . . be there for me when I need you, and I'll be right as rain."

"But—."

The Doctor suddenly leaned forward, giving Wanda a smack on the back of her head. He pointed sternly at her as she blinked in surprise. "No 'buts' about it." He gave her a sassy grin, seeming pleased to have stunned her in his friendly actions.

Wanda rubbed at the back of her head for a second, then smile softly. She leaned forward, quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek. She chuckled as he sputtered, pulling away from her and wiping at his cheek with wide eyes of shock. "Thanks, Theta."

"F-for what?"

"For everything." She beamed as she saw his ears grow slightly red along with his face. Internally she laughed as he hurriedly cleared his throat in embarrassment and adjusted his leather jacket as if to distract himself. Wanda quickly hopped out of bed, grabbing the Doctor's arm and pulling him with her out of the room. "Come on. Let's go help Rose in the kitchen."

"Right," the Doctor mumbled. He pulled his arm away from her as they walked down the corridor. He could not believe she had just kissed his cheek. He could also not believe that he felt so . . . flustered and joyful by it. What was wrong with him? He cleared his throat again, trying to shake off the strange feeling within him. "So . . . on Platform One, what would have happened if you told me about Cassandra's plans in the beginning?"

Wanda hummed lightly, trying to remember that day. "Well, I didn't think to tell you until after we started to investigate in the maintenance shaft. At that point if I told you, Rose would have died."

He winced at thinking about that. That would have not been pleasant. "And with the Slitheen?"

"They had a backup plan to harvest the centre of the Earth, destroying the core and the planet itself."

He hummed, understanding why she had so many moments of being unable to tell him. "So, when you say 'spoilers' what you really mean is you can't say because everything will most likely blow up and kill us?"

"Precisely."

"Ah. Makes sense now." He threw his arm around her shoulders as they strolled down the corridor. "Well, then, just say spoilers and I won't question you anymore. I'm just glad you don't keep secrets from me." He smiled and patted her shoulder, walking into the kitchen ahead of her as Wanda lingered back.

She felt a twinge of guilt as she stared at the Doctor. She knew how he kept many secrets from her, but that was who the Doctor was. A very secretive man and she accepted that. But she never wanted to keep any secrets from him. She wanted to be open and honest. Keeping secrets was just as bad as lying in her book. But . . . now she held two secrets. One curcial and one close to her hearts. The secret of her enteral link with the Doctor, causing her death, and the secret of her love for him.

There was no doubt within her hearts or mind now. She knew that she fully and truly loved the Doctor. Her hearts beat for him and him alone. It only took his death for her to finally realize the full extent of her love. Much of the same way Amy learned of her own with Rory. But . . . could Wanda tell the Doctor? Should he know the truth, or would it cause a drift within his future relationship with River? She already knew Eleven accepted the marriage, but it might hurt him if he knew that Wanda loved him so dearly. He might become conflicted later on with the marriage. Wanda would never want that.

So, the only question was, when Wanda's time came, could she say it? The moment when she would finally have to say goodbye to the Doctor one day, for her knew it would be coming someday in the future (maybe sooner than later), could she tell him? Tell him she loved him? For she wanted him to know more than anything. And the final question was . . . when would that day come?

XxXxXxXx

Well, things seem to be taking a sharp turn into a new direction. Hope it doesn't lead to anything bad. And I'm sorry if anyone was offended or made upset by the seizure moment within the chapter. Please note that I am not a professional when it comes to medical diagnosis, and I do not have much experience with seizures. So if I did not portray or convey that moment correctly, or made it so that it upset anyone in anyway, I deeply apologize. It was never my intention to offend anyone.

Also, I hope that everyone enjoyed the new chapter. :) Let me know if you did or didn't in a review. I'd love to see what everyone thought of it. :D

Reviewers:

**grapejuice101**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Hope you weren't disappointed that Wanda didn't go anywhere new this time around. But she will be going to somewhere . . . every interesting (and heartbreaking) the next time around. Or, I should say, we'll be seeing someone else in the next chapter. No Wanda around whatsoever. ;) Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too! :D Hope you have a great holiday!

**sophia**: I'm glad, too. :) Glad I give the story a nice spin on things. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and enjoyed your day. :)

**Aka-Baka Hoshi**: Glad it was unexpected. ;) Hope you enjoyed. Yep, all answers will be concluded eventually. Might be answered in this second part, or more towards into the third part of the story. Hope you don't mind the wait to the answers, and that you have a wonderful day! :D

**The Defiant Child**: I'm so glad you like the story so far. Hope you will continue to enjoy throughout the future. :) Nope, sorry, no Twelve within this trilogy. But maybe soon within a extra story I have planned in the future. Hope you have a fantastic day! :D

**bored411**: Glad you enjoyed the cute moments. Even more moments like that thrown into this chapter as well. ;) Gotta love that final realization moment. Can't say she's in denial about anyone feelings anymore. You totally called it in her sticking around some more. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter like you did with the last ones. :) And have a awesome holiday! :D

**MinecraftLover00**: I know right?! Though, I'd have to say that video can never be beaten in cuteness. The little girl was just too adorable. I'm so happy you enjoyed the last chapters. Hope you liked this one as well. :) Oh, and happy a splendid day and Happy Holidays! :D

**Gladoo89**: Yep, she got a chance to explain. And it also finally showed us what exactly happens when she goes far too deeply within her abilities. Not a very happy moment for anyone there. And poor Rose ended up finding out the truth to her parents in the end. :( Thanks! And congrats on finishing up on your schooling. ;) I still have quite a while to go with my own studies. But I'll get there eventually. :) Yep, the mystery of Wanda just keep expanding. And all will be answered together within part three of the story. Thank you! Merry Christmas to you, too! And I hope you have a wonderful holiday/New Year! :D

**Queenylime21**: Here's more like you wanted. ;) Though sorry it wasn't right after the last chapters. Hope you don't mind the delay. As to the explanation to life bonded or such for Wanda and the Doctor, it will have to be spoilers for now. But don't worry, it will be explained in the future. :) Hope you have a awesome day! :D

**thetasigma**: She was angry, but she also knew it would be wrong of her to scold him for something similar she had done before, and something she would have done as well. So, it would be like scolding herself, really. Merry Christmas to you, too! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter like you enjoyed the last ones. Have a wonderful day! :D

**Dawn**: lol You and I can both have a library then. Most of my room is just filled with books, and let's not even count how many stories I've read online. Glad the chapters are helping in putting light onto everyone relationships. And that I'm doing good with the mystery. :) You and I both seem to ramble on about the same topics. ;) lol Anyway, it's all okay with me. Ramble on! :D Yay for exams being done! And good luck on the next ones to come! Aww, thank you. :) I really just want everyone to feel welcomed and apart of a community of friends of sorts with this story. Plus, it helps break the ice in many ways in getting us all open and free to just talk and ramble on to our hearts' contents. :) Yep, native speaker. Though I do know a little French and German from my days of living in Europe. :) I'll keep my fingers crossed for you on the English assessment. I know you'll rock at it! :D I know what you mean about bubbles of happiness with reviews. I do little jumps of joy for every one, and I squeal with happiness when I see familiar reviews. It's kind of like seeing old friends again. :) Oh, that cool that you're writing a crossover! I love those. :)  
>Yes, Rose can be a little naive at times. I think we've seen enough of that in the show, too. Yeah, that temper of Nines. It really does get him in trouble far too many times. At least he's trying to improve himself, though. Wanda did finally get her moment of explain things in this chapter. Though, it did not turn out all that good for her, or anyone else for that matter. Yep, Wanda's life is connected with the Doctor. Now the question is how and why? Which will have to be spoilers until later. ;) Also, yes, Alpha did make another small appearance within the chapter. And you are every correct with the wolfalpha idea. Let's just say, it's going to play in a key later within the story and the mystery behind Alpha and Wanda. ;) Merry Christmas to you, too! And I hope you have a wonderful day and happy holidays! :D

Thanks everyone for such lovely Christmas gift reviews! :D You are all awesome and lovely readers! Once again, I hope everyone has a wonderful and merry Christmas/Holiday. :) See you all in the next update!

~Tinker~


End file.
